The Sun May Shine
by brucasfan05
Summary: Sequel to Out of The Darkness . . . Lucas and Brooke deal with life after becoming parents in high school! They have two precious angels, and whatever life decides to through at them in the real world now . . . Naley and Jeyton also!
1. Prologue

Ok guys, here we go! I know you guys have been patiently waiting for this sequel! I would love any ideas that you might have! And as always, leave me lots of reviews!

Laura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You no catch me Daddy" Maddie giggled, running toward the water, her chocolate brown hair flowing in the wind.

"You better run pretty girl" Lucas smiled, chasing after his daughter.

"Catch me daddy, catch me" Aidan runs past Lucas, to catch up with his sister.

It was the day before Brooke and Lucas, along with the twins started their last year at UNC-Charlotte. They had decided to take the kids to the beach one last time, before driving to their apartment back in Charlotte. They were staying at their house in Tree Hill during the summer.

The first year was especially difficult for the two parents, with infants, and starting college. Lucas spent his days getting up at 6 to help Brooke feed the babies, before rushing to get to the gym by 7 for workouts for the basketball team. He would then have regular classes from 9 to 3, with a thirty-minute break, just long enough to woof down something for lunch. Then came a two-hour practice from 3:30 to 5:30 everyday, along with his brother. Lucas was good about keeping up with his medication, so that he could continue to play. They had one scare, during a game last year, when Lucas got overworked. He had to sit out the rest of the game, because he couldn't catch his breath. After that, his playing time has been monitored, and limited at times, to ensure that didn't happen again. After practice everyday, Lucas would come home to help Brooke finish up dinner, bathe the kids, and get them ready for bed. Then he and Brooke would both start studying until they both passed out from exhaustion. Nathan and Haley were a great help, when things got too rough.

Brooke found it a little hard to juggle school, her job with the Creative Consultants still, and being the mother of two very active infants. Her schedule everyday would start out with getting up at six, to start getting the kids together. She would feed them and dress them, along with herself as fast as she could. She would then see Lucas off, to the gym, and wait for the babysitter to get there, before rushing off to her 8'o clock class. Class would run from 8 to 2, so that Brooke could be home earlier with the twins. When she got home in the afternoon, they would usually being taking their nap, so Brooke would fix something to eat, and get started on a sketch. She could usually get close to an hour and a half, to two hours work in, before the twins would wake up, ready to play. Brooke would then take a break, and she and then kids would go to the park, or play outside somewhere for a little while. Then, it would be time to start dinner, before Lucas came rolling in after practice. He would usually help Brooke though, after his shower, finish up the meal, and get the kids fed. The two of them took turns with bath time, with Maddie and Aidan, and getting their pajamas on. The four of them usually would curl up together to read a book, until the twins fell asleep. Brooke and Lucas would then retreat to the living room, to work on school stuff, or sketches for Brooke's job. There would be times that Brooke would have a melt down, overwhelmed. She would then call Aunt Haley, who loved her niece and nephew very much and come relive the distraught mother for a little while. Sometimes Brooke would just go drive around, in the peace and quiet, or go sit in the mall, and just watch the people walking around. But anybody who watched Brooke was amazed at how much motherhood had changed her, and how selfless Brooke has become since having Maddie and Aidan.

Nathan and Haley had been great help over the past three years, as godparents. Nathan had worked his way up to co-captain, with Lucas on the basketball team. This season would make or break his career in the NBA. His coach had lined up several scouts to come check him and Lucas out during the up coming season, for the draft. Nathan was working his hardest, and hoping to get a great offer, maybe even from the Bobcats. That was really his and Lucas' first choice, as far as what team they wanted to be picked for. But time would tell if they would get to be on the same team or not. Haley was booming as a music education major. She was looking forward to an internship, and maybe even a job offer somewhere in Charlotte. But she was waiting to hear where Nathan got drafted first. They were planning to maybe have a baby sometime in the next year or so, but it wasn't finalized when they would just yet. They wanted to plan it just right.

"Got you silly" Lucas lifted Aidan up, and tickled him. He then grabbed Maddie, and began tickling her as well.

"No daddy, no" The two toddlers exclaimed, through giggles. They then looked over at Brooke "Mommy, help us, daddy get us," They both giggled.

"He did, did he?" Brooke smiled, and went to meet her fiancé and children at the water "Well, guess what guys, we're on the same team" She smirked, and took Maddie and began tickling her some more, while Lucas tickled Aidan. The family laughed and played in the water til almost dark. They were planning to stay as long as they could, so that the kids would just sleep on the way to Charlotte, and be worn out. Nathan and Haley had already gone, with their new puppy Sadie, a chocolate lab.

"Go bye-bye mommy?" Maddie asked, as the four of them sat on a beach towel, watching the sunset. They would miss these in Charlotte.

"Yeah, we have to go bye-bye soon" Brooke wrapped her daughters' beach towel around her some more, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys excited about school tomorrow?" Lucas asked Maddie and Aidan with a smile. They were starting a preschool this year, so no more babysitter. Which also freed up some of their money, which was a plus.

"Me color, and count numbers" Aidan said excitedly

"And me play with dollies, and read stories" Maddie said, with a smile.

"That's right, you guys will get to do all kinds of fun things," Brooke said encouragingly. She was glad that they were excited, not sure what their reaction would be. They stayed and watched, until the sun was pretty much gone.

"Broody, I think we can go now" Brooke whispered over at Lucas, with a smile. He looked down, to see their two children asleep on them. Lucas nodded, and they carefully got the kids to the car, still asleep, and in their car seats. As they drove away from the beach, Lucas looked over at Brooke, massaging her left ring finger that held her engagement ring:

"You ready, the future Mrs. Scott?" He smiled, at Brooke

"I'm more than ready" Brooke smiled back, as they drove on to their home away from home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Hales, I think that's the last suitcase" Nathan called out to his wife, as he set the two bulky things down. Between the two of them, there was a lot of stuff to move in.

"Thanks babe, for bringing those up" She gave him a quick kiss, as Sadie made her presence know "Hey there baby, you like your new home?" Haley cooed at the puppy.

"I think she does" Nathan smiled, glad that he got her for Haley. She smiled at Nathan.

"So babe, you ready for the grueling practices again?" Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist, and snuggled up to him.

"Oh yeah" Nathan replied, with mock sarcasm. He pulled Haley closer, and placed a kiss on the forehead, and then continues placing them on her neck and lower. Nathan then took Haley's hand, and began leading her toward the bedroom, hoping to have a little fun.

"Woah there Romeo" Haley stopped him, against her will "We have to unpack" She informed, which got her a pout. But they had to get things put away before tomorrow.

"How about after we unpack, we can fix dinner, and have dessert in bed?" She said, hoping to compromise, with a mischievous look on her face.

Nathan groaned, but nodded "It better be one hell of a dessert. I've been deprived now, for about two weeks" He play pouts. Haley nodded, realizing now that it had been a couple of weeks since they had made love. But Nathan had been involved in helping with a youth basketball camp, and actually out of town for a whole week. And with her schedule at the Café, and singing lessons, they hadn't had much time for just the two of them, let alone to be intimate.

"Oh it will, you can bet on it" Haley said, using her seductive voice "Not that it is all my fault we haven't had time lately" She reminded him, still putting on the charm, as Nathan nodded, knowing she was right.

Nathan was getting aroused, in anticipation. He had to get his mind off of things for the moment "What are we waiting for then" He smiled, and went to pick up a big box, and started to unpack.

Two hours later, Nathan and Haley were sitting down to a romantic dinner of pizza and beer. They did have a couple of candles lit though, and some soft music in the background. Sadie was trying out her new doggie bed in the corner, all snug and cozy. As Haley was dishing out slices of pepperoni, she decided to strike up a conversation:

"So babe, did you hear when Brooke and Lucas, and the twins were driving in tonight?" She asked taking a sip of her beer.

Nathan finished his sip, before answering "Umm, I think they said they were going to stay as late as they could, so the kids would sleep on the way, and not be all restless in the car" He answered, taking a big bite of his slice of pizza.

"Sounds like a good plan" Haley smiled, as they ate and chatted some more.

They finished up dinner, and Haley began clearing the table. While she cleaned up, Nathan took out the trash and some boxes that they didn't need anymore, to be thrown out. And he offered to take Sadie out to use the bathroom one last time, before bed. When Nathan returned, Haley was vegging out on the couch, in a tank top and pajama pants, trying to play hard to get. Nathan put Sadie up in her cage for the night, after making sure she had food and water, washed his hands, and joined Haley in the den.

"Ok, let's go, you and me, bedroom now" Nathan play demanded, pulling Haley up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Nathan Scott, put me down" She ordered with a laugh. But Nathan didn't listen, until he was at their bed. He gently laid Haley down, and pulled himself, on top of her:

"Somebody's ready to go" Haley teased, seeing his aggressiveness, as she pulled at Nathan's t-shirt.

"More than you'll ever know" He breathed out, eager. Nathan then placed a loving kiss on Haley, tugging at her pajama pants "I love you Hales" He said sincerely, trying not to seem like a perv. But he was excited, after not being with his wife for over two weeks.

"I love you too Nate" Haley said, pulling him down for another kiss. Nathan deepened it, as they began their festivities for the evening, or "dessert" as Nathan liked to call it.

A few hours later, Nathan and Haley were wrapped up together, with only sheets covering them. They were both almost asleep, worn out from a second round, when Haley noticed Nathan's hand resting on her stomach. _Does he want a baby? Could we handle one? Get a hold of yourself Hales, of course not, at least not until you guys graduate in 9 months. Then you can think about having one. _Nathan's voice brought Haley from her thoughts.

"Get some rest baby, we have an early day tomorrow" He yawned, as he pulled Haley's body closer to his, which she reciprocated, feeling warm and protected in his arms.

"Night babe" Haley whispered back, before trying to get some sleep herself. Her thoughts could wait til another day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Savannah . . . .

"Jenny asleep?" Peyton whispered, as Jake emerged from the little girl's room.

"Yeah, she is" Jake smiled at his fiancé "Let's get ready for bed babe" He pulled Peyton toward their bedroom.

Peyton washed her face, and brushed her hair out, before pulling on an old shirt of Jakes that she loved to sleep in. Her life had changed dramatically since she moved to be with Jake in Savannah. After 6 months in rehab, Peyton was released to an outpatient-based program, where she goes to counseling once a week. And she still goes, even now. She had a lot of issues, much like Brooke, about her parents never being there, among other things. But she has learned to focus on the good in her life, like Jake and Jenny, who both adored her.

And Jake had even proposed, a couple months ago now. He had planned a special picnic for the three of them. Jake had wanted Jenny there, since she was a big part of both of their lives. And Peyton was glad she was as well, because she thought of Jenny as a daughter. So, at the picnic, Jake went to grab ice cream from a vender that was close by. When he brought it back, Peyton's had a special 'cherry' on top of her cone, in the form of a diamond ring. They were planning a Winter Wedding, for this coming New Years, in Tree Hill. Peyton had tried to keep in touch with Brooke, as well as others in Tree Hill, and see how they were doing. And she loved getting pictures of the twins, to hang on the refrigerator. She would graduate in May, with a degree in graphic design, and Jake, with his culinary degree . . .

"Hurry Jake, I'm cold" Peyton play pouts, watching him slip off his jeans, down to his boxers "You need to come warm me up" She was using her puppy dog face that she learned from Brooke a long time ago. Although, she hadn't perfected it like Brooke.

"So now, I'm only good as a blanket?" He teases back, crawling in bed beside Peyton, and pulling her close. They snuggled up to each other, under the blankets.

"Yeah, among other things. Like lifting things, and reaching stuff on the high shelf" She smirked, continuing their little teasing game.

"I'm hurt" Jake play pouts, "I bet I can show you one other thing that I'm good for" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Is that so, mister?" Peyton smiles "I guess you'll have to show me then" She challenges. So Jake begins his seduction, by massaging her shoulders, and placing kisses along her neck. And Peyton reciprocates, by rubbing her fingers along his back, and kissing along his shoulders. Their kisses begin to deepen, and things were getting heated up.

Their little love fest is interrupted by a small voice at the door.

"Daddy?" It was Jenny. The 6 year old was tugging at one of her pigtails, and holding her stuffed bunny, Cottontale, looking scared. Jake and Peyton pulled apart instantly, and took some deep breaths to regain their composure. Once they had both caught their breath, Jake spoke:

"What is it baby?" He and Peyton were both hoping to have some alone time, since they didn't have much anymore, with Jenny. But Peyton didn't complain usually, and Jake appreciated her being patient.

"I had a bad dream," Jenny admits, on the verge of tears.

"Come here honey, you and Cottontale climb in" Peyton sighed, and patted the bed, signaling for Jenny to sleep in the middle, between her and Jake.

"Peyton, are you –" Jake wasn't so sure about letting Jenny come in the bed with them. He didn't want it to become a habit.

"I'm sure Jake" Peyton smiled, helping Jenny climb up "But just for tonight" She said, looking at Jenny, hoping she understood.

"Right" Jenny nodded, and snuggled up under the covers. Peyton and Jake shared a smile, and got comfortable as well. They both faced each other, watching until Jenny was asleep. Once they thought she was good, Jake whispered:

"Are you happy here Peyton?" He had to know, not wanting her to do anything she didn't want to. Peyton was a little taken back by the question, but answered honestly

"More than I've ever been" She smiled, and Jake returned it. As they settled under the covers, to get some sleep, a small voice came from between them:

"Daddy?" Jenny asked, sleepy "Were you and Peyton wrestling earlier?" She asked innocently, remembering what she walked in on.

Peyton snorted, trying to stifle a laugh, while Jake looked mortified.

"Yes honey, we were," He said sheepishly "Now get some sleep Jenny Penny" Jake said, a little more firmly. Luckily, the curious six year old did as she was told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go buddy, goodnight," Brooke whispered, as she laid her son in his bed. Aidan and Maddie had to share a room right now. So they had bunk beds, with matching spreads. But the bottom bed was a little bit bigger, and so they usually slept in the same one together. It kept them from getting scared and all during the night as well.

"Here's Maddie baby," Lucas whispered, as he passed his sleeping daughter to Brooke. Brooke carefully laid her down under the covers, and pulled them tightly around both of them. She and Lucas then gave the kids kisses, before heading to bed. As they reached the doorway, a little voice stopped them.

"Mommy read story?" Maddie's sleepy voice echoed through the room.

Brooke sighed, and went to sit on the edge of the bed "Baby, I thought you were asleep already" She smiled down at her daughter, pushing some stray hairs out of her face.

"I wanna storwy first, pease?" Maddie had learned to use Brooke's puppy dogface as well.

"Ok, baby girl, which one you want?" Lucas sighed, and went to pull one out of the box of books they had brought in. They hadn't had time to unpack things yet.

"Cindawella" Maddie said excitedly. And Lucas retrieved it from the box, ready to read.

"Ok, but we got to be quiet, so we don't wake your brother, ok?" Brooke whispered.

"Otay" Maddie said quietly, with a smile. She put her finger to her mouth, signaling she could be quiet. Aidan was out like a light though, on his side of the bed.

Lucas and Brooke both sat, and read the book to Maddie, until she fell asleep. Once they had tucked both Maddie and Aidan back into bed, and knew they were ok, Brooke and Lucas headed to their bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"She loves her bedtime stories, doesn't she?" Lucas smiled, massaging Brooke's shoulders on the way into their room.

"She sure does" Brooke moaned, feeling the tension leave her body "A little bit lower baby, please" She instructed softly, enjoying the pampering.

"Have I told you lately, how much I love you?" Lucas breathed against her neck, sending shivers down her back.

"All the time" Brooke smiled, as she turned to face Lucas "And I love you to pieces as well" She affirmed, hoping that he knew that. Lucas and the kids were her life now.

"To pieces, huh?" Lucas got a dirty look on his face "Is the future Mrs. Scott ready to go to bed yet" He asked in his seductive voice, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mmmm, sure am. But I'm not all that tired" Brooke smirked back, as they made their way to the bed.

"That's kind of the idea," Lucas said, placing kisses along her neckline "To wear ourselves out, before we go to sleep" He moaned, feeling Brooke massaging his chest, and abdomen. They began removing clothing hurriedly, but with passion, careful not to make too much noise.

"Oh yeah" Brooke moaned, as Lucas make a trail of delicate kisses. And she reciprocated by teasing the edge of his boxers, the only piece of clothing separating them. "God . ." Lucas breathed, as Brooke grinded against his manhood, hoping to get a rise out of him, which she did, as they continued their love making session.

An hour later, the two of them were curled up together, with wry smiles on their faces from the events earlier. At one point, Lucas had to cover Brooke's mouth, to keep her from yelling, and waking the twins. Brooke did the same for him, knowing he could make noise as well, when they were both at their peak.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, safe and happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, mommy, it's time to wake up" A sweet voice came from beside Brooke's head. Brooke's eyes flashed open, to be met with two pair of innocent eyes, looking at her. She glanced at the clock, which read 6:20. She then realized that she and Lucas were naked under the covers, from the previous night. Trying to find away to get their little eyes out of the room, until she and Lucas were decent, Brooke spoke:

"Baby, why don't you and your brother go watch Dora, until me and Daddy come fix you breakfast" Brooke said in a hoarse voice, hoping that the twins wouldn't protest.

"Otay mommy" They said together "I wuv you mommy" Maddie said, before leaving.

"Love you too baby" Brooke called out, before rolling over to wake Lucas.

"And I love you" A voice came from behind Brooke, as she felt a kiss on the back of her head. Brooke turned around to be met with the smiling face of her fiancé.

"Morning Broody" Brooke smiled "I love you more" She returned his comment.

"Morning Mrs. Scott" Lucas winked, and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"I'm not yet" Brooke play pouts "But soon, I hope," She says, snuggling into his chest.

"Me too babe" Lucas assures "When did you say you were meeting with the wedding planner?" He couldn't remember when Brooke had told him her appointment was.

"Wednesday, I think, at 3" Brooke replied, with a yawn "Which means, I'll need you to take Aidan to soccer, and I'll take Maddie to dance, after we are done" She informs, and gives him a quick peck.

"Sounds good" Lucas replies, stretching his legs "Did we settle on a date yet, or not?"

"Lucas Scott, you don't remember anything" Brooke play pouts "Yes, we are getting married April 19th, the week of Spring Break" She informs "I call shower first" Brooke winks, and reaches for her robe at the foot of the bed "Thanks for last night baby" She says, before heading to the bathroom, and closing the door, swaying her hips the whole time, knowing what it does to Lucas.

"Tease" Lucas calls out, before grabbing his boxers from underneath the bed. He puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, before going to feed the twins breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, when Brooke comes downstairs, dressed for the day, Lucas is watching cartoons with the twins, and eating cereal. Luckily, they had stopped at the mini mart on the way in for bread, milk, and cereal.

"Look daddy, my spoon an airplane" Aidan smiles, waving his spoon around.

"Be careful buddy" Lucas warns softly, "That's good though. Now bring the airplane in for a landing" He tries, hoping to get the food in Aidan's mouth for once.

"Look daddy, I drink soup" Maddie smiles as she slurps her milk. She had eaten all of the cereal out of the bowl, and now all that was left was milk.

"Good girl, drink slowly" Lucas instructs, making sure that Maddie didn't spill it all over herself. Brooke smiled, as she saw Lucas interact with their children. He was really a good father. It warmed her heart to watch him with them.

"Hey baby" Brooke smiled, making herself known "The shower is all yours" She smiled at Lucas, who got up to get ready himself. Brooke took Lucas' spot on the couch, after receiving a good morning kiss from him, between her two babies.

"Mommy hungry?" Aidan asked, holding up his spoon, signaling for her to open her mouth.

"Of course buddy" she smiled, and let her 4-year-old son feed her "Mmmm, mommy loves Apple Jacks, they're my favorite" She giggled, giving Aidan and Maddie each a good morning kiss.

"More mommy" Aidan said, instructing Brooke to open wide again.

After Brooke had been fed the rest of Aidan's cereal, she had cleaned up the kitchen, and changed the twins into regular clothes. Lucas joined them again downstairs.

"Bye buddy, bye princess, come give daddy a hug" Lucas called after them, before he had to leave. He gave them each a hug and a kiss, before turning to Brooke.

"Bye pretty girl, don't work too hard today" He smiled, giving her a hug.

"I won't Broody" Brooke laughed, "Now, you have practice til 5:30, right?" Lucas nods "Ok, I figured we would order pizza or something for dinner so we can get started on unpacking, since we didn't get any done last night" Brooke wiggled an eyebrow in Lucas's direction.

"I think it was well worth it" Lucas whispered, so the kids wouldn't hear "But that sounds like a plan baby. I will see you after practice then" He gave Brooke a quick kiss and was out the door, headed to the gym.

"Ok angels, let's get you two off to meet your new teacher" Brooke smiled, leading Aidan and Maddie to the car, and putting them into their car seats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley spotted her soon to be sister in law walking toward the Arts and Sciences Building, probably on her way to one of her Fashion Merchandising classes. She looked a little distraught:

"Brooke!" Haley called out, to get her attention, which she did "Hey, what's going on this morning? Everything ok?" She asked, seeing Brooke a little upset.

"Yeah, I just dropped the twins off for their first day at preschool, and they both cried when I left them" Brooke said, breaking down herself.

"Oh honey, it's ok" Haley tried to soothe, giving Brooke a hug "that usually happens when you leave them for the first time" She tried to assure Brooke.

"I know, but what kind of horrible mother leaves her two screaming babies crying for her. I had to let the teacher's aid try and calm them down, so I wouldn't be late for class" Brooke sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"Brooke, you are a wonderful mother. You give your children everything that you can, especially your time. But you have to go to school, so you can graduate, and give them the life that they deserve" Haley tried to reason.

"I know, it's just hard" Brooke said, as they finally continued their walk "Sorry about my little freak out there" Brooke laughed, through her tears.

"It's ok. We're all entitled to them every now and then" Haley smiled, and they waved goodbye, as they headed for their respective classrooms.

As Brooke entered her first class of the day, she spotted her other good friend lately, Rachel. Rachel Gattina and Brooke had met their first semester at UNC-Charlotte. They were both Fashion majors, so they had a lot of the same classes. Rachel reminded Brooke of a version of herself, only slightly wilder. But they had some things in common, and had become pretty good friends. Rachel had, of course, freaked, when she found out Brooke was a mom, much like everyone else Brooke met these days. But the twins loved 'Aunt Rachel' as they called her, because she brought them candy and things that they shouldn't have.

"Hey hooch' Rachel smiled, as Brooke took a seat next to her.

"Hey slut" Brooke smiled "Whose professor's office did you sneak out of this morning? Hmm?" She asked, with a smile. Rachel was known for her illustrious affairs with middle-aged professors, who were looking for a good time, behind their wives backs. But she usually wound up heartbroken when the teacher broke it off, and treated her like everyday trash.

"Funny, only not" Rachel said, rolling her eyes "You ready for this?" She asked Brooke, meaning their class and the workload that was coming.

"Bring it on! Brooke Davis-Scott is up for the challenged" Brooke fake smiled, as the teacher came into the room, and began his lecture.

"And so it begins" Brooke whispers, receiving a few chuckles, as she started writing.

In the gym:

"Scott!" The coach called out, as the team was running drills. Both Lucas and Nathan looked in his direction "The blonde one" The coach clarified, forgetting that he had to.

"Yeah Coach?" Lucas asked, as he approached the side of the court.

"You take your medicine this morning Scott?" It was just like everyday for the last three years. The coach checked to make sure Lucas took his meds every morning, before workouts and practice.

"Sure did" Lucas smiled. It was nice to have someone looking out for him.

"You bring that pretty wife of yours and two adorable children with you this year?" The coach asked, in a lighter tone.

"Well, she's not my wife yet, but come April, I hope to make her mine. And yes, we brought Maddie and Aidan with us" Lucas answered, with a proud smile. The coach nodded, signaling for Lucas to join the group in running again. Not too long after Lucas caught up with Nathan, in line, they heard a whistle being blown:

"Fifty suicides, now" The coach ordered, receiving a wave of groans.

"Welcome back big brother" Nathan smirked, as they went to line up. He made sure none of the coaches heard him though.

"You got that right" Lucas smirked, and got in position for their suicides. He beat Nathan in starting for once . . .

**Hope you like! Please R & R!!!**


	2. Just Another Day in Paradise

"So Brooke, how are the sketches for our dresses coming?" Haley asked, as she, Brooke and Rachel were having lunch on Wednesday. They were discussing the upcoming plans for Brooke and Lucas' wedding in April. But it was never too early to start the planning.

"They are coming good, I hope to show them to you soon" Brooke smiled, as she sipped her Diet Coke. The waitress came to take their orders.

"I will take the chicken finger basket," Haley said with a smile. They were at Applebee's in Charlotte.

"I will have the club sandwich, with no tomato," Brooke ordered, closing her menu.

"And I will have the Oriental chicken salad, with low-fat dressing please" Rachel said, handing the waitress her menu as well.

"So Brooke, have you decided on colors yet?" Rachel asked, as she took a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Well, Peyton is using silver and baby blue, so not those" Brooke said with a smirk "I was thinking of either hot pink or red, with bright green accents. I want your dresses to be simple a-line, to the floor, with big sashes," She explained, with a smile.

"Have you heard from Peyton lately?" Haley asked Brooke, cautiously.

"Like she would want to hear from that back-stabbing ho" Rachel muttered, and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle. She then turned to her best friend.

"No Hales, I haven't" Brooke said sincerely "But she is suppose to be there for Thanksgiving, so we can help her with some of the details for their wedding. All she has told me is that her colors are blue and silver, and that she and Jake are going to be married in the little chapel in the center of Tree Hill, very small. But it sounds nice though" Brooke tried to sound positive. But things would never truly be the same for her and Peyton anymore, not after everything that happened. But there was always hope that they could still be semi-good friends.

"Here you guys are . ." The waitress returned with their food. She placed the plates in front of them, and went to refill their drinks.

"So Tutor wife, any Naley babies in our future?" Brooke asked with a smile, but it caused Haley to almost choke on her food.

"Umm" Haley swallowed "I don't know. We do want kids, eventually. But I would feel better if Nathan and I were both settled in our careers first, or at least had a plan. We don't even know where we'll be living this time next year right now. So we're taking every precaution right now. I'm on the pill, and we use condoms. And we also don't do anything when it's that time of the month, you know" Haley blushed, talking about her and Nathan's sex life. It just wasn't something that Haley put out there, for everyone to know about. But these were her close friends, so they understood.

"I hear ya" Brooke sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich "Lucas and I hardly know what sex is anymore. The other night was the first time we had been together in almost three months. But with two four year olds, what do you do, huh? But it's kind of nice to know that our relationship isn't based solely on sex" Brooke smiled, thinking about Lucas.

"Aww, Brooke, it's nice to know that you think that way" Haley smiled.

"You must be rubbing off on me Hales" Brooke smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Well I for one am getting all that I can" Rachel said bluntly, with a smile.

"We all know that Rach" Brooke smirked "Hell, the whole faculty of UNC knows that" She said punching her friend in the shoulder.

"Hey, I can't help it if you two are old and boring now, like most married couples, and I'm still sewing my wild oats" Rachel stuck her tongue out, at her friend smiling.

"Honey, there's a difference between sewing a field, and a whole continent" Brooke said, with a quip.

"Anyway," Haley interrupted, ready for a subject change "So Brooke, I'm sure Karen is wondering when you're going to give her some more grandchildren as well. I know she's always wanted a lot," She said, dipping a French fry in ranch dressing.

"Well, if I had my way, I don't know if I would have anymore" This caused both Haley and Rachel to raise an eyebrow, so Brooke continued "I mean it. Especially with all the complications that I had with the twins and all. I mean, if it happens, it happens. I would be happy. But it's not like I'm going to try and get pregnant on purpose anymore. Not that I did the first time. But then, I see Luke with Maddie and Aidan, and I would have a hundred babies with him, he's so wonderful with them. And he would love for me to give him a whole basketball team. I just don't know if I have it in me, and if we could afford them, " She began to ramble; "You guys know what I mean".

"It's ok Brooke, we know" Haley smiled "I think Nathan and Lucas are a lot a like when it comes to having kids as well. They both want a lot, because they were basically only children, growing up. Me on the other hand, I had 6 brothers and sisters, so I don't know about a huge family. But we'll see. . ." She took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Ok guys, we're only 22" Rachel rolled her eyes "We should be talking about getting drunk, fun parties, and hot guys. Not babies and all that drama" She smirked.

"Just wait Rachel, one day" Brooke shook her head. With her luck, Rachel would wind up with 7 kids, before she's thirty.

"Oh no, you're going to jinx me Brooke Davis-Scott" Rachel smirked, as the waitress brought their tickets. They all paid, and headed back to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton sat on the couch in her and Jake's apartment, talking to Larry Sawyer on the phone, about the wedding. Jake was at work, and Jenny in school, so she had the place to herself. They were discussing about the upcoming holidays, and how they were going to do some planning while she and Jake were home for Thanksgiving.

"_So honey, you and Jake are coming for Thanksgiving right?" Larry asked on the other line_

"Yes daddy, we'll be there. And we'll have Jenny with us too. I hope to spend a couple of days at least getting things in order for the wedding while I'm there. And also, I want to buy my dress while I'm in town, and leave it there. Don't want it to get messed up," Peyton explained. She knew that was something that Brooke could help with.

"_I know you'll look beautiful honey. I only wish your mother could see you in it . . ." Larry got a little choked up on the other end of the line._

"Dad" Peyton choked out, getting upset as well "I wish she could be here too. But I know she'll be watching, and be there in spirit" She was sobbing by now.

"_Honey, I'm sorry" Larry apologized, seeing that he upset his daughter "I didn't mean to make you cry". _

"It's ok daddy. I just miss her sometimes. And I really wish she could be here right now, to help me all this. And what about when I have a baby, she won't be there" Peyton cried, remembering how much she really missed Anna.

"_She'll be there honey. Maybe not in the flesh, but definitely in spirit" Larry tried to console his daughter "And you always have me baby girl, know that" He tried to assure her. _

"Thanks daddy" Peyton squeaked out "I'll umm, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you" She began their goodbyes

"_Bye sweetheart, love you too" _They both hung up, with tears in their eyes.

Peyton went and got the picture of her mom that she kept on her nightstand. She then went back to the couch and curled up with it, and cried. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were flowing. And that was how Jake found her an hour later, still upset.

"Pey, I'm home, where are . . "Jake called out, but then saw his upset fiancé, curled up on the couch. He rushed over, to comfort her.

"Peyton, what is it, baby?" He hadn't seen her this upset in a long time. In fact, the only other time he could remember seeing her this upset was right after a session with her therapist, where they talked about her mother. Peyton had cried all the way home, and fell into his arms and cried some more once she got there. He felt it was safe to say that it had something to do with her. He tried to pry the framed picture from her hands, having a good idea of who it was. He was finally able to see it, and he was right.

"Peyton, baby" Jake pulled her closer to him, after laying the frame down on the coffee table "You gotta quit beating yourself up about her. You understand?" He said softly, hoping he wouldn't upset her more.

"She, she won't be there for my wedding" Peyton sobbed "And who, who will help me with my dress, that's a mother's job" She choked out.

"We'll figure something baby, I promise" Jake tried to soothe, rubbing her back "That's it, just let it out" He knew that she kept things bottled up, and rarely let things out.

Finally, Peyton calmed down, and turned to Jake "Thank you, for being here" She sniffed. Jake was truly her soul mate, and it was times like this, that showed her that.

"Anytime babe" Jake smiled "I know you would do the same" He prompted

"You bet I would" Peyton smiled, and leaned into Jakes' chest. They just held each other for a minute or two, until they heard the front door again, signaling Jenny was home.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" Jake asked Jenny, as she joined them in the den.

"It was good, I drew you and Peyton a picture today" The six year old smiled, holding up a piece of paper with stick figures, but it was cute. One thing caught Jake and Peyton's attention. Under what they assumed was Peyton, Jenny had written 'mommy'.

"So, who all is in your picture?" Jake asked, curious. Jenny sat between him and Peyton, to explain. Peyton tried to act happy again, since Jenny was home, and not seem upset.

"Well, that's you daddy, with the blue eyes. And that's me, with the pink dress on" Jenny sighed, and got a nervous look "And that's my mommy, you Peyton" She said, looking straight at Peyton "Is it ok for me to call you my mommy now, since you and my daddy are getting married?" Jenny asked, scared. She loved Peyton though.

"Of course it is Jenny" Peyton said, her eyes filling with tears. But this time, they were tears of joy. She pulled Jenny into a big hug, and smiled over at Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in the library with his laptop, writing on Wednesday afternoon. His professor had let them out early today, so he had some free time. Lucas took this as an opportunity to write some more in his book. He was planning to finish it by Christmas, and have it reviewed by some publishers first of the year. The beginning of the book had come so easy for him, and Lucas had had a lot of time before the twins to write. But over the last four years, he had been too busy to work on it, except every now and then. But now that the twins were older, and required less supervision everyday, Lucas was determined to finish his book.

_Sigmund Freud once wrote "I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection." For me, this really hit home. The day that I became a father, I became a worrier. Every breath, every step, every word that my children take or say, I worry for them. It's just a natural part of being a parent, I guess. And there are times that I look into my children's eyes and I'm amazed. I'm amazed at how they resemble me, or Brooke. I'm amazed how we created two perfect little beings. And when they cry, or they're scared, they come to me, for protection or comfort. And there is no way that I could ever deny them that. Not now, or when they're 40. My children changed me, in a way that I could never have imagined. But it was for the better, definitely. I only hope that they can appreciate what I've done for them, and continue to do everyday, one day, when they become parents. It's the most important job I will ever have in my life. _

He sat back, reading over what he had just typed. Then something else popped into his head.

_My own father was nothing of an example. If anything, everything he did, you should do the complete opposite, most of the time. Kent Nerburn once wrote, "It is much easier to become a father than to be one". This really spoke to me as well. I think what he meant was that it's easier to be, for lack of better words, a 'sperm donor' or create a child. As the old saying goes, 'getting there is half the fun', which I think most people would agree to, in terms of procreation. But to 'be' a father, actually make a difference in a child's life, that takes work. And it's not for every one, especially the greedy and idealistic. Being a father requires time, patience, understanding, a lot of things that people have to be willing to give. I guess maybe that was the problem with my own father, he was too damn selfish. I think that most people, who knew him, would agree with that. And I admit, that I'm scared that I will be just like him. Selfish, greedy, critical of my children; all the things that he was to me. The one thing that makes me feel like I might have a chance to be different is my uncle Keith. He has shown me that not only do we have choice, when it comes to what we want to teach our children, but also what we want to become. I don't have to be my dad, if I don't want to be. _

Lucas sighed, thinking about Dan. But he felt secure in his thoughts. He didn't have to be like Dan to his children, if he didn't want to be. Lucas noticed it was time to pick up Aidan, and quickly packed up his stuff.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas was pulling up to Aidan and Maddie''s preschool, to pick up Aidan. He waved, as he saw his son sitting with his teacher. The teacher walked Aidan over and helped him into the car, before they headed to his soccer practice.

"Hey buddy, did mommy get Maddie already?" Lucas asked his son in the back seat.

"Yep, she picked up Maddie a few minutes ago" Aidan said, as Lucas's cell started ringing. He picked it up, to answer it, while still driving.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"_Hey, how's my son? Just thought I would see if you, Brooke, and the kids got settled"_ It was Karen. She and Lucas talked at least every other day, when he was at school.

"Yeah mom, we did, thanks. I'm actually taking Aidan to his first soccer practice for the year" Lucas smiled 'Say hi to Grandma, Aidan" He held the phone up.

"Hey Grandma Karwen" Aidan yelled toward the phone.

"_Tell him I said hey back_" Karen said on the other end "_And I will let you go. You guys have fun with soccer"_ She smiled, proud of whom Lucas had become.

"We will mom. I'll call you this weekend, love you" Lucas said, finishing their conversation.

"_Love you too son, bye_" And the line went dead "Alright my man, let's go kick some soccer balls around" Lucas smiled, as they headed toward the field.

When they got there, Lucas had to change Aidan in the car real quick, and help him put on his shin guards. Once Aidan was in his uniform, Lucas held his hand, as they went to join the team. Aidan smiled, as he saw his uncle had come to watch him practice.

"Uncle Nate, you came!' Aidan said, running toward Nathan.

"Hey buddy" Nathan pulled him into a hug "I couldn't miss my man's first practice, now could I?" He smiled at his nephew. Nathan loved spending time with both Aidan and Maddie, although he and Aidan were closer, being boys.

"Hey little brother" Lucas walked up, and they bumped fists, as usual "Alright bud, go join your team over there, and listen to the coach real good, ok?' Lucas instructed, before Aidan took off. Once he was out of ear shot, Nathan turned to Lucas, and asked:

"So, when does he start playing basketball?" Nathan said with a smirk. Lucas shook his head.

"Not soon enough" He sighed "I think he has to be like 6 though, around here. At least he gets some energy out, running around," Lucas said, watching Aidan on the field, playing. He was just glad to have some father-son time with Aidan, no matter what they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke held Maddie's hand, as they walked toward the wedding planner's office. Her name was Meredith, and she was supposed to be really good. And she had even been willing to work with Brooke about having everything in Tree Hill. Which meant more work for Meredith, but she didn't mind, as long as Brooke was happy. And since Brooke's parents were paying for most of it, there was no limit. But the way Brooke saw it, this was going to be her only wedding, and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Mommy, can I have a snack?" Maddie pulled on Brooke's arm, to get her attention.

"Baby, we're about to go taste a lot of good things. How does that sound?" Brooke asked, kneeling down to Maddie's level. She knew how Maddie was about her snacks though.

"Mmmm, can we have cake?" Maddie's eyes got wide, as she asked her mother.

"Yes baby, we can try some cake, too" Brooke smiled "Now come one, we don't want to be late" She pulled Maddie toward the door, for their appointment.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke and Maddie, were sitting at a table with Meredith, talking. They had tried some different cheeses, for the hors d'ovres, along with some other dips, and spreads. Of course, Maddie put in her opinion about everything they had tried. But her favorite part was about to come, the tasting of different kinds of cakes.

"Now Brooke, what were you envisioning for your cake? More traditional? Square? Butter cream? Cream cheese icing?" Meredith asked, jotting some notes down, about what they had already discussed.

"Umm, I actually like the square shape" Brooke explained "But I want to do something out of the ordinary for the flavor. Could we do like a butter cream, but key lime flavor, with almond flavored cake?" She asked hopeful.

Meredith checked something in her book, before answering "I think that that can be done" She smiled, and Brooke nodded, happy.

"Would you guys like to just try a couple of our cakes?" Meredith asked, signaling for the personal chef to bring some plates over.

"Sure, you ready to try Maddes?" Brooke smiled at her daughter, who was sitting still for once. Maddie nodded her head several times, with a big grin.

The chef brought over four plates, each a different cake. One was traditional, white cake with white icing. The next was actually a carrot cake, with cream cheese icing. Another was white fondant on white cake, with raspberry filling between the layers. The last one was actually the cake that Brooke had requested, the almond cake, with key lime icing.

"Ok Maddie, you may have a small bite of each. Just a taste though" Brooke told the four year old. She didn't want her daughter bouncing off the walls all night from the sugar.

They each tasted the cakes, one by one. And Brooke and Maddie would exchange looks about each one, to see if they liked it or not. Once they had tasted them all, Brooke turned to Maddie:

"So baby girl, which one?" Brooke asked her daughter with a smile.

"The last one mommy, it tasted good" Maddie smiled.

Brooke nodded, agreeing "Ok Meredith, I hate to run, but this one has dance class in twenty minutes. But we'll be in touch" She shook hands with the other woman, before taking Maddie's hand, and leading her to the car.

They got Maddie to the dance studio in just enough time to change into her leotard, and pull her hair back. Brooke then helped Maddie slip on her little ballerina shoes, before sending her off to be with her dance teacher. All the mothers, Brooke included, got to look in at their daughters twirling around. This was Maddie's second year taking dance. At this age, they usually did plies, curtsies, and twirling. Maddie would have to get a little bit older, before they really starting on technique.

As the class ended, the teacher waved goodbye, and helped all the little girls find their mommies. As Maddie approached Brooke, she yelled out for her:

"Mommy, look" Maddie smiled, and did a curtsey in front of Brooke.

"Baby girl, you were the prettiest out there" Brooke smiled, and pulled her daughter up for a hug "Now, let's go home to Daddy and Aidan, ok?" She asked the four year old.

"Okay, mommy" Maddie nodded, and smiled, as they headed to the car.

Once they got home, they noticed that Lucas and Aidan weren't home yet. They went inside, and Brooke headed to the kitchen, to figure out what to fix for dinner. Settling on macaroni and cheese, with hot dogs cut up in it, the kids' favorite, she began boiling the water for the pasta. All of a sudden, Maddie came prancing in the room, holding what Brooke recognized as their 'girly' cd.

"Mommy, mommy," Maddie exclaimed "We have to have our Justin time, before Daddy and Aidan get home, come on" Maddie said, pulling Brooke toward the living room.

"Alright baby girl" Brooke smiled at her enthusiasm "Slow down, I'm coming". She and Maddie had this tradition for the past few months now. Ever since Maddie found Brooke's Justin Timberlake cd from high school, she has been obsessed. So now, whenever they are home alone, Maddie loves for her and Brooke to dance to his songs together. And of his songs, is Maddie's absolute favorite.

"Number 4, mommy" Maddie said jumping up and down, as Brooke put the cd on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Tree Hill . . .

Karen was wiping down the counter, after a long day at the Café. It was times like these, when it was quiet in the Café, that she missed her gang of teenagers. But she smiled, thinking about her conversation with Lucas earlier today. He was all grown up now, a dad, and almost a college graduate. Pretty soon, he would be getting married, and be completely independent of her. Karen then thought about what she had planned to tell Lucas today, when she called him. But after she was already on the phone with him, Karen had decided it wasn't the right time yet. She smiled, as she saw Keith coming through the door, to pick her up.

"And how is my lovely wife this evening?" He smiled, and went to give her a quick kiss.

"Good, a little tired, but good" Karen smiled, as she pulled Keith into a hug.

"Well, that's to be expected right now" He smiled, placing a hand on her flat stomach "Did you talk to Lucas yet?" Keith inquired, hoping that she had.

"No, I called him today, but didn't mention it" She admitted, nervously "I just want to keep it between us for a little bit longer. We just found out, would it be ok to keep it a secret a little bit longer?" Karen pleaded. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet, bad luck.

Keith sighed, "Karen, it's going to be ok. You just need to tell him and Brooke. They would want to know" He then saw the pleading in Karen's eyes "Ok, ok, but soon, and I meant it," He demanded playfully, giving her a big hug.

Just then, another voice interrupted their moment "Hey guys, I thought he would have swept you out of here by now Karen" It was Deb "Now, go, and make sure she rests tonight Keith" Deb instructed, with a smile.

"You got it Deb" Keith smiled "In fact, I have a little surprise for my lady in store for tonight, so we better get going" He said, pulling Karen toward the door.

Karen grabbed her purse off the counter "Bye Deb, I will be here first thing in the morning, ok? And don't worry about the deposit, I can do that too, tomorrow" She offered. Karen didn't like leaving everything to Deb, but lately, she had been more and more.

"You're lucky I'm not making you take a couple of days off, now go" Deb smiled, and pointed toward the door. They said goodbyes one more time, and Keith and Karen left, headed home.

An hour later, Keith and Karen were being seated at Karen's favorite Italian restaurant. As they were sitting down, Keith noticed a worried look on Karen's face. He was just hoping that this dinner would help relax her, and taker her mind off everything for an evening. It was a little unsettling that Karen didn't tell Lucas what they had found out. But he figured that she was just scared of Lucas' reaction, and Brooke's too, and so she wanted to wait. Just then, a waiter came over to get their drinks.

"Ma'am, what can I get you to drink this evening?" The waiter asked Karen.

"I'll have some ice water with lemon, thanks" Karen smiled, and took a breadstick to munch on. The waiter nodded, "And you sir?" He asked Keith.

"Glass of your house Chianti, and some water on the side, please" The waiter nodded again, and went to get their drinks. After he was gone, Keith turned to Karen,

"You didn't want any wine?" He asked, with a smile. Karen shook her head.

"I probably shouldn't, you know," She said, nervously. Keith was about to say something else, when the house band began to play a familiar Frank Sumatra song; _The Best Is Yet To Come._ Keith smiled, and reached for Karen's hand,

"Dance with me?" He asked, as he had noticed other couples dancing to it as well.

Karen nodded, and let him lead her to the little dance floor the restaurant had. As they swayed to the music, Keith noticed that Karen let a stray tear roll down her cheek, as they danced. But he knew she was nervous. Wanting to relax her, Keith leaned over and whispered:

"It's going to be ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Aidan pulled up to the apartment, ready for some food. Lucas went around to help Aidan out of his car seat. They still had the Mustang that Brooke bought Lucas for his birthday back in high school. But Dan had actually given Lucas an Explorer as well, black with tan interior. With having to carry the twins everywhere, it was nice to have two family cars. Brooke's red one was still running pretty good. Aidan tugged at Lucas' hand, and asked:

"Daddy, what that noise coming from our apartment?" He said with a sheepish grin. It was then that Lucas noticed the music coming from inside their apartment.

Lucas shook his head "I'm not sure buddy, but let's go find out" They walked toward the door, and the music got louder, the closer they got.

_  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it 

Lucas opened the front door, it being unlocked already, still holding on to Aidan. They approached the living room cautiously. What they saw sent them into fits of laughter. Brooke and Maddie were shaking their hips, and moving all around, not caring who saw them. "I didn't know mommy could dance like that" Aidan whispered to Lucas, wide eyed.

_She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight 

"Me either bud" Lucas smirked, playing dumb. He did know she could, just hadn't seen her do that in a while. Brooke picked Maddie up, and swung her around, and then they went back to swaying their hips some more. Lucas and Aidan just looked on, with amazement. Then Lucas noticed that his four-year-old daughter had been taught to dip down to the ground, probably by her mother. But he couldn't be mad, because they looked so cute, dancing around in the den.

_  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows _

_And now I walk around without a care   
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I'  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

Once the song was over, Lucas and Aidan began clapping for the girls, to let them know they had been caught. Brooke and Maddie froze, embarrassed, and Maddie hid behind Brooke's legs, scared. But then Brooke decided to put on her charm, knowing that Lucas saw the dance moves she had taught Maddie.

"Hey babe, when did you two get in?" Brooke said in her sweetest voice, giving Lucas a quick kiss. She knew how to make Lucas forget things, when she wanted.

"Ewww" Both Maddie and Aidan exclaimed at the same time, covering their eyes. Maddie had finally stopped hiding behind Brooke, seeing that her mom wasn't' scared.

Lucas and Brooke just smiled "Long enough to know you taught my daughter how to dance like a stripper" He said, with a fake grin.

"Not stripper, Broody" Brooke corrected with a devilish grin "Exotic dancer" She playfully poked him in the chest, before heading to check on the pasta.

"Look daddy, I can dance" Maddie smiled, doing some more moves, for Lucas.

"She's not dating til she's 30, just so you know" Lucas called out to Brooke.

"Daddy, I already have a boyfriend" Maddie replied, with her hands on her hips.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Lucas muttered, receiving confused looks from his children. How could his four year old daughter, already be looking at boys?

"What was that daddy?" Aidan asked innocently.

"Nothing buddy, let's go wash up for dinner. Come on princess" Lucas smiled, picking both of them up, and heading to the bathroom to wash their hands "You're still daddy's little girl, right?" Lucas asked Maddie as he held her.

"Of course daddy" Maddie replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, with a smile.

Later that night, the kids had been fed, bathed, and were asleep now. Brooke and Lucas had been studying hard for the last hour or so, to keep up with their courses. Brooke looked over and noticed the time, 11 pm. She stretched her arms, and placed one gingerly on Lucas', to get his attention:

"Let's go to bed, Broody" She said, stifling a yawn. She then put her books in her bag, and stood up.

Lucas sighed, putting down his book "Yeah, I guess we should call it a night" He stretched, and got up to follow Brooke to the bedroom.

"Did you talk to your mom today?" Brooke asked, as they changed into their pajamas. Brooke grabbed the infamous gray sweatshirt and some boxers.

"Yeah, I did. She called on the way to Aidan's soccer practice" Lucas yawed, pulling on some pajama pants "She sounded funny though, like there was something she wasn't saying" He admitted, pulling back the covers. He and Brooke got under and snuggled up to each other.

"Well, did you ask her about it?" Brooke asked, leaning into his chest "Maybe there really was something going on Lucas" She sounded concerned.

"I'll call back tomorrow, I promise" Lucas yawned again "Let's go to sleep right now. Goodnight pretty girl" He kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"Night Broody" Brooke said, dreamily. And they fell asleep, holding on to each other.

There you go! So, we have some drama coming up. With Karen, with Peyton, maybe some with Brucas too! I have my ideas about what is going on with Karen, but would love to hear what you think. And I'm sorry; I guess I did make Maddie and Aidan sound a little babyish in the last chapter. I made their speech a little clearer in this one. I would also love your ideas for upcoming weddings. We have Peyton and Jake's on New Years, and Brooke and Lucas' in April. So send me suggestions! And have a good one!

Laura


	3. It's Getting Better All The Time

Sunday afternoon, Lucas, Brooke and the kids, were around their apartment. Lucas was playing a video game with Aidan, while taking a break from studying. Brooke was at the coffee table, working on the scrapbook from her pregnancy with the twins. She hadn't had much time over the last few years to work on it much. But like Lucas and his book, she was determined to finish it, and soon. Maddie was sitting on the couch, dressing her baby doll, and humming. But a picture that Brooke was making a page with caught her attention, and Maddie began to ask questions:

"Mommy, what is that?" It was a picture of Brooke in the delivery room, covered in hospital blankets. She had actually forgotten that Lucas took a couple while she was lying on the table. But she was sort of drugged up at the moment, so things were a little fuzzy anyway.

"Well" Brooke took a deep breath, hoping to not fall into a trap of 20 questions with her daughter "This is a picture of mommy the day that I had you and your brother" She said confidently.

"You mean like at the hospital?" Maddie asked, curious.

Brooke smiled "Yes baby, at the hospital" She sighed "That's where mommy's and daddy's go, when they want to have their baby"

"What sort of things did they do to you there, mommy?" Aidan asked, now pulled away from the video game with Lucas. Brooke and Lucas shared a knowing look, and motioned for the kids to sit on the couch, with them. Lucas joined Brooke, knowing they were going to be asked a million questions by their two very curious 4 year olds.

Lucas nodded, for Brooke to continue "Well, they have doctors and nurses that help mommy's and daddy's with their baby. I got to wear a special gown, and your dad wore some special clothes, called scrubs. We had to look our best to meet you guys" She smiled, stroking Aidan's hair. He was curled up near Brooke, while Maddie was lying across Lucas' lap.

"Did you have to get a shot mommy?" Maddie asked, enjoying this topic, a little too much. That couples of times that Lucas let them watch ER left an impression.

"I did" Brooke nodded "But I was a big girl, and didn't cry" She sent a mused look at Lucas, who smiled.

"Not even once?" Aidan asked, and Brooke shook her head no "Well, did you get a lolly pop afterwards, like we do when we get a shot?" He asked innocently.

"No, I didn't get a lollypop" Brooke play pouted "I had to be a big girl" She breathed out. She and Lucas were getting nervous now, as to where this conversation was going. But she thought of something that might be a distraction. "They did give me a souvenir though, want to see?" Brooke asked, nervously. The twins both nodded, with grins. Brooke lifted her shirt, and moved around on her side, to show them the scar, from her c-section. The twins' eyes got big as they saw it, and Lucas watched as they were in awe.

"See, I will always have a souvenir from when you guys were given to me" She smiled, and pulled her shirt back down. Aidan and Maddie still looked a little confused, but they were only four, so there was very little they would understand about all of it. Brooke mouthed "The dreaded question" to Lucas, who nodded, knowing what she meant. What were they going to asked next? And then, it came:

"So, where do they get the babies from mommy?" Aidan asked, as Maddie nodded, wanting to know as well. Brooke and Lucas both looked like they were going to be swallowed up in the ground, and might enjoy it, to avoid this question. They had both been dreading this for a few months now, as the twins got older and more curious. They were saved, when the phone began to ring:

"I'll get it" Both Lucas and Brooke called out at the same time. They both jumped off the couch and raced to answer it, to avoid the awaiting toddlers on the couch. Lucas beat Brooke to it, with his longer legs:

"Hello?" Lucas answered, sticking his tongue out at Brooke. She proceeded to go behind him, and give him the most uncomfortable wedgie a person could, as revenge.

"Hey son, it's me" It was Karen. She sounded more upbeat and like herself then before. Lucas had to stifle a yelp, at Brooke tugging at his boxers.

"Hey, hey mom" He stuttered, and quickly moved away from Brooke's torture "How are you?" Lucas found the first seat that he could, to stop Brooke's tirade on his pants.

"I'm good, I'm actually calling to talk you and Brooke, is she home too?" Karen asked sweetly, but with some nervousness.

Lucas' face fell, and he sent a concerned glance at Brooke. This didn't sound good "Yeah, umm, she's here too" He then spoke over to Brooke " It's my mom, she wants us both on the phone, she has something to tell us" Brooke nodded, hearing the worry in his voice. She quickly went and got the other portable, in the bedroom, and got on it.

"Hey Karen, how are you/?" Brooke's cheery voice rang over the line.

"Good sweetheart, and how is my future daughter in law and grandbabies?" Karen asked, with such pride. She was proud though, of how Brooke and Lucas were doing.

"I'm good, you know, just busy with school. And the kids are good. Aidan loves soccer right now, and Maddie is all about ballet and dance. You and Keith will have to come up for one of Aidan's games one weekend. We could find room," She offered to Karen.

"Sounds wonderful, give them each a kiss for me" Karen insisted, as she then called out for Keith to pick up the phone as well. Once they all said hello to Keith, Lucas was ready to find out what was going on.

"So, umm, guys, you had some news?" He gulped, as he prompted them to get on with it.

There was a deep sigh on the other line, before anyone said anything "We're Pregnant!" Karen and Keith said at the same time, with a lot of joy and enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh" Brooke yelled "Congratulations" She was all excited for them. They noticed that Lucas hadn't said a thing. Finally, Karen called out for him "Luke, you ok?" She was nervous about his reaction, among other things.

Lucas finally spoke "I'm ecstatic" He beamed "I'm just trying to figure out why you guys would be so nervous to tell us. You know we would be excited" He tried to reason.

Karen sighed again "I know honey. And it wasn't just that. I'm only 6 weeks along. But the doctors are concerned with my age, and with you know, past experiences. So I wasn't sure when I was going to tell everyone. And only Deb and you guys know now. The doctors told me that there's always the risk of me miscarrying again, so that's why I was so nervous. But Keith convinced now, to start telling people. There's also the risk of birth defects and so on, with me being older. But my doctor assures me he's going to do everything that he can, to make sure I have a healthy baby" She said, with a little more confidence.

"Well, I think it's great. You guys will be wonderful parents," Brooke offered, as encouragement.

"Totally, you guys deserve this" Lucas reaffirmed "Now Keith, I 'm counting on you to take care of my mom, you got it?" He said jokingly, knowing that Keith will.

"You got it man" Keith replied "Between me and Deb, we'll make sure she doesn't overdue it. She hasn't had any morning sickness yet, I'm sure it will come" He said lightly.

"Just make sure to hold her hair back for her, Keith" Brooke said, in a motherly tone.

"Oh he will" Karen spoke for Keith "Well, we won't keep you guys. I think I may actually take a nap. Fatigue has already set in, that's for sure. I don't see how you did it Brooke, I can barely keep my eyes open some days" She chuckled "But anyway, give the kids a kiss for us, and we'll see you soon".

"Ok guys, take care" Brooke said, before hanging up.

"Bye mom, Keith, love you guys," Lucas said with sincerity.

"You too Luke" They both answered, before hanging up as well. Lucas hung up the phone, as Brooke came back into the den. She immediately starting voicing her opinion:

"I think that's great. She and Keith deserve it, after everything they have been through. I just hope everything goes smooth, and she and the baby will be healthy," Brooke said, going to snuggle up to Lucas. He wrapped his arms around her, as they glanced over at their children, still waiting on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I can understand now, why mom was kind of nervous" Lucas says, with a sigh "It will be kind of weird, my brother or sister, being younger than my own children" He raises an eyebrow "But hey, we'll just have to have some more, so that we'll have at least one child, who is younger than my sibling".

"Maybe" Brooke nodded, watching her two angels go back to playing, forgetting their previous conversation. She and Lucas both let out a sight of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more weeks went by, and it was the first of October. Brooke and Lucas, along with Nathan and Haley had fall break. The four of them, along with the twins, were planning to go visit everyone in Tree Hill, for the long weekend.

"Mommy, can Sadie ride with us?" Maddie asked, as she was petting the excited puppy. Haley was supervising the twins, while Nathan helped Lucas and Brooke get the cars packed. They were being good, except that Maddie was obsessed with the little dog.

Brooke looked over at her daughter "No baby girl, she needs to ride with her mommy" She answered, trying to reason "You wouldn't want her to miss her mommy, now would you?" Brooke play pouted. But figured that maybe Maddie would understand that.

Maddie shook her head "Nope. Just like I don't like to have miss you mommy," The littler said sweetly. She went back to petting Sadie on the head.

Haley knelt down, beside her niece "Tell you what, little girl. When we get to Grandma Karen's, maybe we can play with her there, in the backyard" She offered to Maddie.

"Okay" Maddie smiled "Hey Aidan, wanna watch 'Incredibles' on the way to Grandma Karen's?" She asked her brother, with enthusiasm, while still petting Sadie.

"Sure" Aidan nodded, as he played with some sticks "Look, I can be Dash" He imitated him, by running around in a circle real fast.

"Look Aunt Haley" Maddie pointed, "Aidan is Dash" She giggled.

"Sure is. Come here little man, I think it's time to get you two in your seats" Haley called out. She made sure Aidan threw the sticks back down, before getting in the car. Haley then helped get Maddie and Aidan both strapped in the backseat. Once they were in, she found the "Incredibles" DVD, to play on their portable DVD player. Nathan and Haley had given the movie to Aidan, as a birthday present back in the summer. They gave Maddie Cinderella, her absolute favorite. But of course, the twins shared.

"Aunt Haley, I want to be Dash for Halloween this year" Aidan said, enthusiastically.

Haley smiled at her nephew "I think that would be awesome, Aidan" She then went back to putting on the movie.

"And I want to be Snow White" Maddie piped up, stroking her baby doll's hair "Mommy says I could be a princess for Halloween" She said, with the biggest grin.

"Sounds great Maddes" Haley sighed, standing back up "Ok, you guys are all set, for the ride to Grandma's" She winked at the toddlers, and went to check on the adults, and the packing.

"The kids are strapped in, with entertainment," Haley said with a smirk, as she approached the back of the Explorer.

Brooke nodded "Thanks Hales, I owe you, big time" She said, with a grateful smile "You know, I don't know what I would do, if I still required all the stuff I did in high school to travel" She smirked "I guess we would have to rent a U-Haul" This got a chuckle from the guys. And a roll of the eyes from the girls.

"Ok everybody, let's roll out" Lucas announced, as he closed our trunk. He then walked passed Brooke, and slapped her playfully on the butt, to hurry her up.

"Hey, I'm coming, I'm coming" She rolled her eyes, and waved goodbye to Nathan and Haley "We'll see you guys there" Brooke waved, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Stay close behind big brother" Nathan called out "I know it's not easy, to keep up with me" He smirked. Lucas just waved him off, before getting into the car.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you in your travel carrier" Haley picked Sadie up, and placed her in the backseat, in her carrier "There you go, be good for mommy" Haley talked to Sadie like a baby sometimes.

"Ok Hales, let's hit the road" Nathan called from the front seat. Haley nodded, and got in on the passenger side.

"Tree Hill, here we come" She smiled, as they pulled away from the apartment complex.

Over in Brucas' car . . .

"You guys all set back there?" Brooke turned and smiled at the twins, who were engrossed with their movie.

"Shhh, mommy. We're watching Incredibles" Aidan scolded, playfully.

"Hey buddy, be nice" Lucas reprimanded, softly "Mommy was just asking" Brooke nodded, looking at her son.

"Yeah Aidan, be nice" Maddie teased, sticking out her tongue at her brother.

"I am nice" He stuck his out, right back.

"You two, calm down" Brooke refereed "If you're sweet, I bet Grandma Karen will have a treat for you. Like her delicious brownies" She said, with a dreamy look. Karen's brownies were the best.

"Yeah!" Both Maddie and Aidan cheered. They did settle down and went back to the movie. And Brooke turned back around, to look out the front window.

"Those two are a mess, sometimes" Lucas smiled, thinking about the twins.

"Sure are" Brooke smiled as well "And you're the one that wants more" She cocked an eyebrow, smirking at him.

"Who knows" Lucas nodded "Not right now. But maybe once we get past the wedding, and graduation, we might think about it" He said, with a hope filled voice "It still blows my mind that my mom's pregnant. Never saw that one coming" Lucas starred straight ahead.

"Me either" Brooke admitted "But I think it will be good for them, you know. We've all grown up and left, essentially. I'm sure she and Keith can get lonely sometimes. This will give them something to look forward to" She smiled, thinking about it.

"Yeah, you're right" Lucas said softly, taking her hand in his. He massaged her knuckles, while driving, until Brooke was about asleep.

They drove for about an hour and a half, not too far from Tree Hill, with everyone but Lucas asleep. The kids had fallen asleep, in the midst of watching the movie. And Brooke did as well, the only way she got through longer car rides. All of a sudden, Aidan's small voice came from the backseat:

"I gotta go Daddy," He said, bouncing in his seat, to keep from going in it.

Lucas nodded "Ok buddy, let's see . ." He looked around. They were out in the middle of nowhere. Lucas decided that they could just pull off, and Aidan could go on the side of the road, right by the car. He motioned for Nathan to pull over, behind him, so that they would still be riding along together. As Lucas pulled onto the shoulder, it got bumpy, and woke Brooke up:

"What's going on?" She asked in a groggy voice, stretching.

"Aidan's got to use the bathroom," Lucas explained, and Brooke nodded. She got out, because his seat was behind her, and unbuckled him. She then helped him with his pants, and let him go right there, between the car doors. Maddie began to wake up, and was a little fussy in the back seat. Lucas turned around, to smile at her:

"Hey princess, it's ok. Daddy's right here" He tried to soothe "You can nap a little bit longer, if you want, until we get to Grandma Karen's' house" Lucas ran a hand over her cheek. Maddie nodded, and snuggled up with her doll a little more. She wasn't happy when she woke up usually, the one thing that wasn't like Brooke.

Brooke announced that Aidan was through. She helped him button his jeans again, and wiped both their hands with baby wipes. Once Aidan was strapped in again, Brooke climbed back in the front seat. As they got back on the road, she noticed a mile marker that said only 20 miles to Tree Hill

'Tree Hill, here we come" Brooke smiled, as she reunited hands with Lucas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's my babies, how are you?" Karen smiled, as she saw Maddie and Aidan running toward her on the porch. They both had huge grins on their faces, glad to see their 'Grandma Karwen" as they called her. Keith joined her on the porch.

"Guys, be careful" Lucas said, as he saw them tackle Karen. The last thing they needed was for something to happen to her and the baby, or the twins. Karen really wasn't showing yet, except that maybe her waistline wasn't as define anymore. Lucas and Brooke came walking up, right behind the twins, to give them hugs:

"Hey Karen, you look wonderful" Brooke smiled, and gave her future mother in law a big hug. Karen did look good, almost glowing. Brooke remembered that, about being pregnant. It was kind of nice, because you could wear less make up, and still look good.

"Hey mom" Lucas pulled Karen into a big hug as well "How is this little one?" He asked, pointing to her stomach.

Karen nodded "Good. But I think I spoke too soon on the morning sickness. It starts everyday at 5 am, like clockwork. I am only getting sick about twice a day now" She said, with sarcasm "But Keith, here, has been great" She smiled, over at her husband.

"Keith, how is it going?" Lucas said, giving the older man a hug.

"Not bad, not bad" Keith smiled "I see these two have grown since the summer already" He said, picking up Maddie, to hold her. Aidan stood, with his arms wrapped around Brooke's leg, shy.

"Aidan buddy, why don't you tell Papa Keith what you played the other day?" Brooke prompted him, to not be so shy.

Aidan let go of his death grip on Brooke and stood in front of her "I played soccer, and made two goals" He said, with a toothy grin.

Keith held up one of his hands "Alright buddy, give me a high five" He smiled, as Aidan slapped his hand with all his might "And what about you, little monkey, huh, what have you been doing?" Keith asked Maddie, as he tickled her, in his arms.

"No .. . . Papa Keith . . .stop . ."She giggled. Keith finally stopped, so she could talk "I've learned how to dance, Papa Keith" Maddie smiled "I can show you" She said, with a wide grin.

"Ok, pumpkin, you can do that" Keith gave her a kiss on the cheek, and set her down on the ground.

"Let's go eat, before it gets cold," Karen said, getting everyone's attention. She instinctively rubbed her lower abdomen, as they all followed her into the house, to eat.

A few hours later, Lucas and Brooke were laying in their bed, at their house, listening to the rain. They had eaten dinner with Karen and Keith, and visited some more. Karen and Brooke discussed some of the plans for the wedding, along with baby names for Karen, although it was a little early. Maddie put on a show for everyone, after dinner, with her dancing. Lucas and Brooke stayed, until the kids were wore out, along with Karen. The three of them had fallen asleep together on the couch, while trying to read a book. Keith insisted on taking a photo of them, because it was so cute.

"I love to listen to it rain" Brooke whispered, curled up to Lucas. Her head was against his chest, with his two arms wrapped tightly around her, lovingly.

"Me too" Lucas whispered back, almost asleep. He was worn out from driving all afternoon. Just then, there was a big flash of lightening, followed by a big roll of thunder. In less than 5 seconds, Brooke and Lucas were attacked by two very scared 4 year olds, clinging to them for dear life.

"I'm scared mommy" Maddie cried, onto Brooke's shoulder.

"It's ok baby, I got you" Brooke stroked her hair, in an effort to calm "You and your brother can stay in here with me and daddy tonight, ok?" She said soothingly, sending a glance over at Lucas. He nodded, agreeing, and helped calm Aidan down as well. That night, all six of them slept tightly together: Brooke, Lucas, Maddie, Aidan, Ally (Maddie's doll), and Tigger (Aidan's stuff Tigger that Brooke's parent sent him from Disney).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everybody met at the Café, for breakfast. Deb had insisted on fixing a huge breakfast, of pancakes, eggs, grits, bacon, and biscuits. Brooke and Haley offered to help, to give Karen some relief as well. She had cooked a huge meal last night of homemade chicken pop pie, all kinds of vegetables, a big salad, and rolls. But Karen insisted that she didn't mind. But Brooke told her that she wasn't allowed in the kitchen this morning, with a smile. Meanwhile, the guys were catching up, on basketball, cars, whatever they liked to talk about. Keith was helping Karen keep an eye on the twins, since she wasn't' allowed to cook this morning, while they played with a puzzle. All of a sudden, Karen excused herself to the bathroom, with a green expression on her face.

"Karen, honey" Keith called after her, but she just held up a hand, to say just a minute. He turned to Lucas and Nathan, who were chatting, "Luke man, watch them, I need to go check on your mom" Keith said eagerly.

Lucas nodded "Don't worry, I'm watching them," He said, as Keith ran toward the bathroom. Lucas turned to the kids, who were preoccupied anyway "So guys, what do we have here" He eyed the pieces they were putting together.

"It's suppose to look like a butterfly daddy, when it's done" Maddie said, deep in thought. Lucas looked at the picture on the box, and nodded.

"Well, can me and Uncle Nate help for a minute?" Lucas asked sweetly, to his children.

Aidan nodded "Sure daddy" He laid a pieced down "I can't find the one that matches this" He held up another one. Lucas nodded, and he and Nathan began helping the kids put the puzzle together. A couple of minutes later, Karen and Keith returned to the table, feeling a lot better. And not long after that, the three cooks announced that the food was ready.

"Ok buddy, you want two pancakes, and a scoop of eggs" Brooke asked, fixing Aidan's plate "And do you want some bacon?" She asked him.

"Yes mommy" Aidan said excitedly. Brooke laid a couple of small strips on his plate, and got Aidan some apple juice. She then helped Maddie fix her plate, and got her some orange juice, her favorite. Brooke fixed her plate last, sitting down with a sigh.

"Sorry babe, I could have helped you fix theirs" Lucas said, as she sat next to him. He realized that she had just done it all by herself. He gave her a quick kiss, before they dug in.

"It's ok. You can have dinner duty tonight" She said, taking a bite of her food. They all ate, except Karen, who nibbled on a couple of pancakes. She was just over 3 months now, but certain smells still got to her. Everyone visited, and Deb kept going on and on about the twins, and how cute they were. She pleaded with Nathan and Haley to please give her a grandchild soon. Lucas and Brooke just chuckled; glad no one was looking at them to have anymore, anytime soon.

Karen insisted on helping clean up, since she didn't cook. So, while the all the women were cleaning up, and talking about having shopping time, the guys got ready to head to the River Court, for some fun. Lucas and Nathan gave Brooke and Haley goodbye kisses, before leaving:

"Now buddy, you be good for daddy. And be careful" Brooke told her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead "And make sure you beat Daddy, ok?" She whispered, where Lucas couldn't hear. She waved goodbye, as the guys and Aidan left the Café.

The guys hopped in Lucas' Explorer, and headed to play some basketball, of course.

"Daddy, can I play one on one with you?" Aidan asked, as they drove.

Lucas smiled back at him "Sure bud, we're gonna play" He nodded "We're gonna beat Uncle Nate and Papa Keith, aren't we?" And Aidan nodded, and began cheering.

"I'm gonna remember that next time, little man, when you want someone to play with you and your dad isn't around" Nathan said, tickling him. He was sitting in the backseat, with Aidan, while Keith was in the passenger seat. They all laughed, and drove on to play. As they got to the River Court, they had company.

"Well, if it ain't the Scott brothers, in the flesh" The man smiled, and bumped fists with them "I ain't seen you two, since you guys went all big time up there in Charlotte" He smirked.

"Skillz" Lucas patted him on the back "It's good to see you man" He smiled.

"And little bro" Skillz turned to Nathan "Haley keeping yo butt in line?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course man" Nathan smiled "I can't go a week, without her getting onto me about something" He smirked, dribbling the ball some.

"Daddy, can we play now?" Aidan pulled at Lucas' sweatshirt, and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure buddy" Lucas smiled, and patted his head. Skillz smiled, and knelt down to Aidan's level

"Hey little man" He stuck out his hand "I'm Skillz Taylor, and I taught your dad everything he knows. You can call me Uncle Skillz, though" Aidan chuckled, and shook his hand.

"Skillz, don't be telling my son lies now" Lucas teased back "It's more like I taught you" Lucas said, passing the ball to him, grinning.

"Oh it's on now, Scott" Skillz said, going to make a lay up.

**Back with the girls . . .**

They had finished up the dishes and all at the Café, and were now shopping. Haley suggested that they could at least starting looking for stuff for Christmas, since it was going to be sort of rushed, with Peyton and Jake's wedding right after. They were at the mall, walking through various stores. One caught Brooke's eye, and she stopped at the display window.

"Mommy look, it's a real life princess dress" Maddie said, coming up beside her. They were looking into the Bridal shop at the mall. And Brooke had her eye on a dress that would be perfect.

"Aren't they pretty, baby girl?" Brooke asked, with a smile. Maddie nodded, still in awe herself.

"Whey don't we go in Brooke, try on something?" Haley suggested, seeing that her friend really wanted to. It couldn't hurt to start looking at dresses already.

Brooke shook her head "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to buy my dress just yet. I figured that I would do that during Christmas break, still would have time to get it altered," She explained, still looking at a particular dress.

"You're not gonna make yours Brooke?" Karen inquired. She figured that Brooke would have this elaborate design for her own wedding gown, and make it herself.

"Nope" Brooke smiled "I just decided that it would take too much time and energy. And with school, and soccer and ballet, I just don't know how I would get it done. So I'm just going to find one at a Bridal shop," She said, with assurance.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go try on" Karen and Deb both smiled, pushing Brooke into the store.

"Mommy, can I try on to?" Maddie asked, with her puppy dogface.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She was her daughter, that's for sure "Come on baby girl, we'll see if we can't find you one to try on" She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later, it was Halloween. They had had a great time, the rest of the weekend in Tree Hill. Aidan kept boasting the whole time, about how he and Lucas won their game of 21. Brooke did try on a couple of gowns, but hadn't found the perfect one yet. She did, however, find Maddie's dress. It was white satin, with spaghetti straps, and an a-line shape. The straps had tiny rose buds on top of them, very pretty.

Tonight was Halloween, and Brooke and Lucas were taking the kids Trick or Treating, along with Naley and their dog. Maddie had on her Snow White costume, and her hair curled up, like Snow White. Brooke eve fought Lucas, to let her put a little red lipstick on Maddie, for the ruby red lips that Snow White was known for. Aidan was so excited, when Brooke found him an Incredibles costume, like Dash. Lucas gelled his hair back some, so he would really look the character.

As Brooke was slipping on her shoes, there was a knock at the door. She and Lucas decided to go as Hippies, a simple costume. They both had tie dyed t-shirts on, jeans, and Birkenstocks. And Brooke had found some blue looking sunglasses for them to wear. Maddie ran, and opened the door, before either of her parents could get to it.

"Aunt Haley!" Maddie said, excited "Look, I'm a princess" She did a twirl, as Haley and Nathan stepped inside the door.

"You look beautiful Maddes" Haley smiled. Nathan nodded, behind her, as well.

"Look mommy, Sadie even has a costume," Maddie pointed, seeing Sadie on her leash. Haley had bought a little pumpkin outfit to put on Sadie.

"Hales, you dressed up your dog" Brooke smirked, and rolled her eyes "She does look cute, though" She tried to sound positive.

"Hey guys" Lucas said, coming into the room "Alright, Aidan is good to go on the bathroom for a little while. Did you go already, pretty girl?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy" Maddie nodded, looking into her pumpkin bag "Can we go now?" She begged, with a smile. She was definitely excited about getting candy.

"Let's go" Brooke nodded, and smiled, as they headed out the door.

Ok,

First of all, Thank you so much to all of you who left me reviews. I really appreciate your support. And I get excited when I see that someone has left me comments on my stories. Now, I know that these first three chapters have been kind of slow, not a lot going on. But you can bet the drama is coming!!! Next chapter, Lucas is in for a big surprise, along with Haley. Also, I'm kind of speeding through the year a little bit. The next chapter is going to be Thanksgiving already. But there is a method to my madness, I promise! Anyway, I would love any suggestions, as always. And I hope everyone had a great Halloween!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	4. There's Gonna Be a Heartache Tonight

Another six weeks, and it was the Tuesday, before Thanksgiving.

Brooke and Lucas were leaving first thing in the morning to head to Tree Hill, for the holiday. Karen was about 5 months along by now, so she was restricted in what she could do. Not from doctors orders, but from Keith's, Brooke's and Deb's that she not do too much. She would get frustrated as people tried to baby her, but knew it was no use. Everyone agreed that Karen needed to take it easy.

The kids were doing great, growing by the day. Aidan was definitely more into basketball now, than before. He had his last soccer game this afternoon, for the season. Maddie was only halfway through with her ballet lesson for the year; they would pick up again, after Christmas. They both were getting high marks in their lessons in preschool. They knew their numbers, their letters, and they even were learning Spanish now, in preschool.

Brooke sat at the soccer field, on Tuesday afternoon, with Maddie, Rachel, and Nathan. Lucas had a meeting with his coach this afternoon, but wouldn't say what about. Haley was a volunteer at a local shelter for Battered women and children, and today was her day to help out there. So Brooke had to bring Aidan to his game, and Nathan and Rachel said they would come too, for support.

"So Rach, where to this Thanksgiving, the Greek Isles?" Brooke asked, as she zipped up Maddie's jacket around her. It was kind of chilly this afternoon.

"No" Rachel rolled her eyes "Mommy and Daddy decided that it would be Rome this year. Maybe I'll meet some sexy Italian guy, named Paolo or something. That way, I can ditch my parents, and can spend my Thanksgiving having some real fun" She wiggled her eyebrows. Brooke nodded toward Maddie, reminding her to keep it g-rated. "Sorry" Rachel said, blushing.

"That's ok" Brooke said, rubbing noses with Maddie "Ok baby girl, be careful with your friends, ok?" She gave Maddie a kiss n the forehead, before letting her go play.

"Well, I guess me and Nate can get ready for the Big D" Brooke smirked, receiving some confused looks though "Dan" She explained "He's going to be there this year. Said he was tired of being left out of all of the Scott Holidays, or some crap" She pulled her jacket around her tighter.

"Yeah! I get to here how I'm not living up to his standards. And how marrying the love of my life has ruined my basketball career" Nathan rolled his eyes "But I've got news for him. I, um, I got my letter from the Bobcats yesterday" He said with a huge grin.

Brooke jumped up, to hug her future brother in law "Nate, that's wonderful!" She smiled "Why didn't you say something sooner?" She play swatted him.

"Well, I was planning to tell everyone on Thanksgiving. But I just couldn't hold it in any longer" He admitted, smiling.

"Well, I wonder if Lucas' meeting today had something to do with that. He just told me it was real important" Brooke bit her lip, a nervous habit. She looked over to check on her children. Aidan was on a time out right now. Maddie and her friend were down at the end of the bleacher. And Brooke looked over just in time to see her daughter slip and fall off the side of the metal beam. She jumped up, as an instant reaction.

"Maddie!" Brooke cried, running toward her falling daughter.

In The UNC gym, Coach's office . . .

"So Luke, what'd you think?" The coach asked Lucas, as they sat with a scout from the Bobcats. They met in person with the scout, to clear up some questions about his heart condition. But Lucas explained, and the coach backed him up, that he always takes his meds, eats right, and doesn't overdue it. The scout seemed satisfied, as long as Lucas stuck to his routine from the past. If Lucas signed on with the Bobcats, he would also get a new house, there in Charlotte, VIP access to the team's jet, along with about a thousand other perks. And the sign on bonus wasn't too shabby either.

"I say, where do I sign?" Lucas grinned, looking at the Scout. This was his dream.

"Now, Luke. You would still have obligations, as part of the team. Endorsements, press conferences, promotional signings are just some of the things that we require. But it's nothing that most people can't handle. Now, what is your living situation right now, you know, your personal life?" The scout asked. Lucas hadn't mentioned that he had a fiancé, and two children just yet.

"Well," Lucas was a little taken back "I have a fiancé. We've been together since our junior year in high school. That year, she got pregnant, and we now have two children. They are twins, boy and girl, 4 years old. Their names are Maddie and Aidan" Lucas pulled out his wallet, to show the scout a picture, with pride.

The scout smiled "Well, it seems you've been busy, over the last few years" He chuckled "No, that's fine. I just like to have an idea of what kind of home life the players have. But the head coach of the Bobcats is very much a family man. So you and your family will be in good hands, I promise" The scout assured, with a grin.

"So, like I said, where do I sign?" Lucas asked, with excitement. The scout handed him a stack of papers that needed to be filled out. Lucas took a deep breath, and began writing. Once he was down to the last page, Lucas' phone began to ring. He looked up sheepishly at his coach, and the scout:

"Sorry" He said, before answering; it could be important. "Hello? . . . Hey babe . . .I'm in . .. Whoa, slow down . . .are you sure? . . . Oh my god . . .it's ok baby, just calm down . . .I'll be there as soon as I can" He flipped phone shut, still in shock.

Lucas began furiously filling out the last paper, before handing it back "I'm really sorry to cut this short, but my little girl has been taken to the hospital. They think she broke her shoulder," He said, looking pleadingly as his coach.

"Go Luke" The coach assured him "I'll take care of the details. You just go see about your daughter" He waved Lucas goodbye, as he ran out the door, and toward the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me" Lucas panted, running up to the reception desk "Can you tell me where to find my daughter. She was brought here for a broken shoulder, her name is Madeline Scott," He said nervously.

The lady began typing "This says she is still in the Emergency Room, being examined" She sighed "Go down that hall, take your first right, and then your first left, and it should take you to the waiting area there" She explained.

"Thank you" Lucas said, running off in the direction she told him.

Once Lucas got back where the Emergency entrance was, he spotted his family. Nathan was playing cards with Aidan, who was still in his soccer uniform. And Rachel was trying to console an upset Brooke, whose face was all red from crying.

"Hey pretty girl, it's alright" Lucas ran over to her, and pulled Brooke into a hug "What did they say?" He asked, to anyone who was willing to tell him anything about his daughter.

Nathan turned to face his brother "They, umm, they just took her into surgery. She fell backwards off the side of the bleacher, and landed on her right shoulder. The doctors are pretty sure that they can set it, and it will heal itself," He told his brother softly.

"It was all my fault" Brooke choked out "I wasn't paying attention to her. She was playing, with her little friend Mason. I, I thought she was fine" She sobbed, as the tears came.

"Shhh, it's ok" Lucas said, stroking her hair "It's nobody's fault. Maddie plays up there all the time. It was an accident baby" He gave her forehead a kiss, and pulled her closer. Lucas then pulled Brooke back over to a chair, and let her sit in his lap. They just held each other, waiting to here how their little girl was.

Finally, after what seemed forever, the doctor who was overseeing Maddie came out. He pulled off his facemask, and ran a hand over the back of his head. Brooke and Lucas were on their feet, holding onto each other, as the doctor started to fill them in:

"Hi, I'm Dr. Stevens" He said, with a sympathetic smile "Maddie is one tough girl. She's going to just fine" They were able to sigh in relief at those words "There were two small fractures, but I was able to set them in place. Now, she will have to wear a cast for about six weeks. And she will come back every two weeks, to get it changed out. Another thing, she will be sore. So I'm going to give a prescription for some children's codeine. Now, only give her this, if she's in immense pain. It's very strong, and will make her sleepy. I would suggest you give her children's Tylenol or Advil, every few hours, to help regulate the pain, for a couple of days" He took a deep breath "Other than that, she can go home tonight. Just let her go right to bed, because she's already had some pain medication. Make sure she doesn't get near water either, without covering her cast, in some sort of plastic. And here's my number, if you have any other questions" The doctor smiled, and handed Lucas his card.

"Thanks doc" Lucas shook his hand, arm still wrapped around Brooke. He could tell she was really beating herself up about all of this.

"It'll just be a few more minutes, and you can come see her, and take her home. I'll have a nurse come get you" Dr. Stevens smiled, before leaving. Once he was gone, Lucas turned to Brooke:

"Pretty girl, it's ok, she's ok. It's nobody's fault that this happened" He tried to soothe.

Brooke shook her head "Any other mother would have been watching her. I should have looked over sooner" She choked out, sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh, she's ok" Lucas tried again. Nathan was trying to keep Aidan entertained, while Rachel read a magazine.

"I want to see her. I need to see my baby girl" Brooke said, going to find a nurse, to tell her where Maddie was. Lucas followed right behind her.

"Excuse me, but I need to see my daughter, and now" Brooke told one of the nurses at the reception station.

"Mrs. Scott?" A nurse from behind them called out. Brooke was too upset, to correct them, about her name. But she would be Mrs. Scott in about 6 months. "Yes?" Brooke asked, turning around to face the older lady.

"Follow me, I'm going to take you to see Maddie" The nurse smiled. She and Lucas nodded, following the nurse over to a bed in the corner. They immediately saw Maddie, lying across the bed, like she was asleep. She began to stir when Brooke sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy?" The little girl croaked out "Don't cry, I didn't" Maddie said, groggily, seeing Brooke's tears.

"Oh baby girl, I'm sorry," Brooke said, wrapping her arms gingerly around her daughter.

"Can I go home now? I want Ally" The 4 year old asked, about her doll.

"Of course baby, Mommy's going to take care of you" Brooke said, as she and Lucas waited for the doctor to come back by with the paperwork. Once he did, they went to find Aidan, and head home.

"She asleep now?" Lucas whispered, as Brooke came from the twins' room. It was now about 9 o'clock. They had gotten the kids' Happy Meals, after leaving the hospital, and stopped to get Maddie's prescription filled. Brooke gave her some medicine, and put her and Aidan to bed a little early tonight. They had a long day tomorrow though.

"Yeah, she is" Brooke nodded; still upset that she let that happen "Aidan is too, they must have worn them out in school today" She chuckled. They headed to the bedroom, and got their pajamas on. Everything was packed, and ready, for them to leave first thing in the morning.

"Come here baby" Lucas said, as they crawled under the covers "You feeling better now?" He asked, placing a kiss on Brooke's forehead.

"I just feel so bad, I should have been watching" Brooke said, sadly, snuggling up to Lucas' chest.

"It's ok baby, I promise. They're kids, they're going to have accidents" Lucas assured her, running his hands up and down her back. Brooke began tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants, to help out, as they placing loving kisses on each other. Over the last four years, the number of times that they had been together could probably be counted on all fingers and toes. But after long days, of taking care of two active babies, who had the energy? But they were both enjoying their newfound liveliness for love making again.

"Broody, don't forget" Brooke whispered, nodding toward his bedside table. Lucas nodded, and went to retrieve the little foil packet. He then got cozy under the covers again; ready to make use of it. As Lucas was ripping it open, there came a small voice at their bedroom door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" It was Maddie. Luckily, they hadn't discarded their clothes, just yet. Lucas quickly threw the packets back in his drawer, so she wouldn't see.

"Baby girl, what's wrong" Brooke said, waving Maddie over to the bed. The little girl shuffled over, with her doll in her uncasted arm.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy, please?" Her bottom lip was poking out.

Brooke sent a glance at Lucas, who sighed, but nodded to let her sleep with them "Come here baby girl" Brooke helped lift her daughter in the bed. Once Maddie was definitely asleep, Brooke leaned over, and whispered in Lucas' ear "Tomorrow, I promise". He nodded, before they both fell asleep, their little girl sleeping peacefully between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving day . . .

Everyone had made the trip to Tree Hill safely. Lucas and Brooke had had to deal with a very cranky 4 year old the last day or so. Maddie was uncomfortable, and didn't mind showing it. The only cool thing she found about having her cast was that people could draw on it. Aidan had been allowed to write a couple of things on it for his sister. Lucas had signed it, calling her princess. And Brooke had drawn a little princess crown on it for her.

Karen was definitely showing now, her stomach very visible. They actually had an ultrasound tomorrow to find out the sex, which Lucas and Brooke were going to as well. She and Keith had worked it out, so that they could be there too. Keith was great, helping her with everything that he could. He had even enlisted Lucas to help him set up the nursery Saturday morning sometime. They were going to turn the guest room in Karen's house, into the baby's room. She insisted that Lucas would always have a room at her home as well, so it was left untouched.

Nathan and Haley were doing well, as usual. Nathan hadn't told his brother about his acceptance to the Bobcats. And Lucas hadn't either. But after what happened with Maddie, they had been a little preoccupied. No one knew it, but they were going to make the announcement at lunch today. And Haley had some news as well. She had gotten a job there in Charlotte, even though she didn't' know about Nathan's sign on with the Bobcats. She had just been praying that they did draft him.

Currently, all the women were busy in the kitchen at Casa de Davis-Scott. Brooke and Lucas had decided to have everyone to their house this year. Everyone felt awkward going to Deb's, because of Dan still hanging around some. But Deb had been dating this guy, Rob, who was really nice. He treated her like a queen, and surprisingly, Nathan even liked him, the couple of times they had met. But now, everyone was meeting him today.

"Brooke, hon, did you put the green bean casserole in yet?" Deb asked, as she mixed up a hash brown casserole. They were having all the tradition sides, along with Turkey and Ham.

"Yep, already done" Brooke smiled, as she was making a salad. Just then, Maddie came shuffling in the kitchen, with no shirt on, pouting.

"Mommy, I need help," Maddie pouted, holding out her shirt for someone to put it on for her. Brooke sighed; knowing how demanding her daughter was being lately.

"Maddie, what did I say about the whining baby?' Brooke pleaded with her daughter. All Maddie had done for two days was cry and get her way.

Karen spoke up, sitting at the kitchen table, since she wasn't allowed to help this year "Maddie, come here sweetie, let Grandma Karen help" She smiled at her granddaughter. Karen could still appreciate that Brooke needed a break. She helped Maddie put on her little t-shirt dress, over her leggings, being careful of her cast. It just fit over it. Once Karen was done, she gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek:

"What do you say Maddie?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Thank you Grandma" Maddie replied, going to find her doll "You're welcome honey" Karen called out to her, as she went running from the kitchen.

"Really, thank you Karen. I feel so guilty, for what happened. But she has been kind of testy the last couple of days, trying to get her way" Brooke informed, as she finished up the salad. All the women chuckled, knowing that that's what kids do.

A little while later, the guys were returning from playing at the River Court. The girls had made green bean, squash, hash brown, and sweet potato casseroles. They also were having green salad, macaroni salad, and fruit salad. Then came the Turkey and dressing, and ham.

Aidan came running in the kitchen, with a big grin.

"Mommy, me and Uncle Nate beat daddy! We beat daddy!" He smiled, going to hug Brooke. She pulled Aidan up, into her arms, and smiled.

"Alright buddy, good job," Brooke said, giving her son a high five. Just then, Lucas walked in the kitchen, to get something to drink. He heard what they had said.

"Well, I'm so glad that my family loves me" He play pouted, grabbing some bottled water "Maybe I should find a new family, who will root for me" Lucas stuck his tongue out at his fiancé and son.

Brooke went and wrapped her arms around his neck "Broody, I'll still cheer for you" She said, giving him a quick kiss "You know I like it when you're all sweaty" She whispered, with a smirk. Lucas smiled, and gave her another kiss.

"Ewww, guys" Aidan said, with a giggle, covering his eyes. Karen and Deb were watching the parade on the TV in the den. And Haley had gone to meet up with Nathan, and get ready as well.

Brooke laughed, "Alright guys, you two need a shower, you stink" She pinched her nose, pretending that there was a bad smell. Lucas play pouted, and picked Aidan up, to throw him over his shoulder.

"You heard mommy, we stink" He imitated Brooke, carrying his son up stairs to shower. Brooke smiled, watching her fiancé and son together. She was truly thankful for her family today.

An hour later, everyone was seated around the dinning room table. Lucas and Brooke each had a child next to them, so they could help them eat their food. Karen and Keith were at one end, next to Deb, and her boyfriend Rob. Nathan and Haley got stuck at the other end, next to Dan. Peyton, Jake, and Jenny were going to come by later, after having a meal with Larry Sawyer, and seeing Jake's parents.

Keith asked to start the meal, with a quick prayer "Lord, we come together, to give thanks for all the blessings you have brought into our lives this year. We thank you for two very healthy grandchildren, who continue to grow everyday. We thank you for a healthy child; that you blessed Karen and me with, that we can't wait to see. We thank you for bringing everyone home safe this holiday, and the time we get to spend together. And lastly, Lord, we thank you for this wonderful meal, that we are about to have. Bless it, in your son's name, Amen" He finished, as a round of "Amen's" were heard among the table.

Dan smirked, at his little brother "I didn't know you were such a man of God, Keith" He had his usual quip about him.

"Dan" Keith warned "So help me, I'm not afraid to take this outside, if we have to. But you will not disrespect me, or my family at this table, or any other time. Got me?" His voice was stern.

"Whatever" Dan mumbled, and passed the rolls over to Nathan. He just continued to eat his meal in silence, while everyone else visited, and talked about what they were thankful for.

As the kids finished eating what they wanted, the twins, snuck out of the dining room for a minute. But then, they returned a couple of minutes later, holding a couple of pieces of paper.

"Mommy, me and Maddie made Daddy and you something in school" Aidan said, proudly. Brooke nodded, and took the pieces of paper. They were outlines of their hands, and inside the fingers, they had written things that they were thankful for.

Brooke began reading them to everyone "I'm thankful for Mommy, Daddy, Papa Keith and Grandma, for Sadie, and for Lollypops" She smiled as she read "You guys, this is wonderful" She gave each of her children a kiss, before letting them go play. The adults continued talking, and eating for a while, before watching a movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohh, Luke" Brooke panted, and collapsed on the bed, beside Lucas.

After everyone watched "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" and "Facing the Giants", Brooke and Lucas decided the kids had had enough fun, passed out with Karen on the couch. They had to be at the hospital early anyway, for the ultrasound with Karen and Keith. Nathan and Haley decided to head back to Deb's house, to check on Sadie, and have a little time to themselves. Keith decided to take Karen home, since she was tired, so they could be rested for their appointment tomorrow. Dan left pretty soon after lunch, feeling awkward around Rob. Everyone seemed to like him though, everyone, except Dan. So that left Brooke and Lucas to have a little fun of their own, once the kids were in bed. They had to use the time they were given.

"You can say that again" Lucas smirked, pulling Brooke closer to him. They had just made love, and were trying to catch their breath.

"I think Deb must have slipped something in the Turkey" Brooke whispered, as she sat up real quick, to pull on a t-shirt and some boxers of Lucas', in case one of the kids got scared, and decided to make a trip to their room. She tossed Lucas some shorts as well.

"You were wonderful, Mrs. Scott" Lucas whispered, giving her one last kiss, before they fell asleep. He pulled Brooke back closer to him, so they could cuddle.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Broody," She purred, playfully in his ear. They both yawned, and snuggled into each other more. They both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Karen and Keith, along with Lucas and Brooke, were in a room on the maternity ward. Karen was lying on the table, her pregnant stomach exposed, ready to find out what they were having, while Keith sat beside her. Lucas and Brooke stood to the side of Keith, by the window.

"You know Karen, wouldn't it be something, if you gave Lucas two siblings, instead of one" Brooke said, playfully, receiving a glare from the mom to be.

She quickly saw her error, and apologized "Karen, I'm sorry, I was just joking" Brooke said, sincerely.

Karen nodded "I know sweetie. I'm just on edge as it is. I just want to know that everything's ok, and that he or she is healthy. That's all I ask," She said, as a stray tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Honey, everything's going to be fine" Keith said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He was nervous as well, but couldn't show it.

Just then, the doctor returned, ready to perform the ultrasound. To Brooke's surprise, it was Dr. Ryan. Karen was so impressed, in how he had handled Brooke's pregnancy that she decided to use him as well. So after they said hellos, and Brooke filled him in on how the twins were, Dr. Ryan got back to business.

"Ok Karen, this is going to be cold," He said, with a smile. Dr. Ryan squirted some of the freezing gel on Karen's stomach, and began to move the transducer around.

"Well let's see he or she is going to cooperate this morning" Dr. Ryan smiled, looking at the screen. Karen and Keith, along with Lucas and Brooke, had their eyes glued to it as well. Finally, Dr. Ryan was able to determine what it was "Well guys, everything looks great, happy and healthy. It looks like you're having . . . ." (ha ha, all in good time!!)

Karen and Keith shared a quick kiss, before Keith helped Karen pull her shirt down, and stand down from the table. Once they were back in the waiting room, to find Deb and the twins, Brooke gave Karen a hug. They promised not to tell, until Keith and Karen were ready.

"I'm so happy for you guys" She beamed "I just know this one's going to have a lot of love from it's parents, not to mention it's brother and sister in law" Brooke informed.

Karen smiled "Thanks sweetie. And you can guarantee that I'll need you to help out, when you can. And who knows, maybe you and Luke can give it a little playmate one day" She said playfully. Brooke just nodded, not sure.

Just then, Maddie came over to Brooke, with her arm still in her sling "Mommy, can we going shopping now? Please?" The little girl begged.

"She is definitely your child pretty girl" Lucas chimed in, with a smile.

"Oh joy" Brooke smirked, and rolled her eyes. If Maddie was going to be like Brooke, they were in trouble.

The guys and girls split up. The women were going for an appointment, to pick out Peyton's dress with her. Brooke had hers tomorrow, since her parents weren't flying into town, until this afternoon. Lydia Davis had insisted that Brooke wait for her, to go pick out her gown. The guys were headed to their favorite place, the River Court, to play some ball.

"We'll see you this afternoon Broody" Brooke said, saying goodbye to Lucas.

"Bye pretty girl, bye princess" Lucas knelt down in front of his daughter "Be good for mommy, and don't let her spend too much money, ok?" He smiled.

"Ok daddy, we'll just use your money" Maddie answered, before jumping in her seat in the car. Lucas almost choked, from his daughter's bluntness.

"What can I say" Brooke smirked "I taught her well" She said proudly. Lucas just groaned, scared what that could mean. But he knew that Brooke was a good mom. It was one of the things that made him love her so much.

The girls pulled up to the boutique, and went inside to meet Peyton. They spotted her and Haley, over by a rack of dresses, looking.

"P. Sawyer, I can't believe you're getting married" Brooke squealed "This is going to be so much fun" It was like old times, for once. This is what they had dreamed of, since they were 12.

"It's good to see you too, B. Davis" Peyton smiled, and gave her friend a hug "And how is my favorite little girl" Peyton smiled at Maddie.

"Can I wear a princess dress for your wedding Aunt Peyton?" Maddie asked, with a toothy grin.

"We'll see sweetheart. Right now, you want to help me pick out my dress?" Peyton asked the little girl, with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah" Maddie said, jumping up and down.

"She is Brooke's child, through and through" Haley whispered to Karen, who nodded, with a smile "Oh yeah, she is" Karen said, still admiring her granddaughter. She wouldn't have her any other way.

Peyton finally settled on three gowns to try on. And the last one, seemed to be a match.

"Oh Peyton, it's beautiful" Brooke said, admiring her friends gown. Peyton smiled, letting a few stray tears flow. Brooke went, and tried to console her friend, knowing what she was thinking:

"It's ok, she's looking down, right now. And she thinks you look beautiful" Brooke said, giving Peyton a hug. They all sent Peyton reassuring smiles, as she admired her dress once more, before going to pay for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night, Nathan had convinced Dan to let him use the beach house, to have a party, like old times. Everybody was up for it, since they all missed hanging out. Karen and Keith had the twins for the night, after having to beg for them, and forcing Brooke to go. She just hated being away from her children over night. Deb was watching Naley's dog. And Larry Sawyer had Jenny for the night. He had insisted that he get to know her, since she was technically going to be his granddaughter.

As everyone was hanging out, and drinking, Lucas and Nathan both decided to share their exciting news. But neither knew the other one had something to say.

Lucas and Nathan both stood, in front of their friends and family, ready to speak:

"Guys . ." They said at the same time. Everyone laughed, at their corniness.

"You go ahead man," Lucas told his younger brother.

Nathan shook his head "It's ok, you go first man, you look like you're about to burst" He smiled, hoping that what he thought his brother was going say, was correct.

Lucas nodded "Well, I've been offered a contract with the Bobcats" He grinned "And I took it" He said, waiting for everyone's reaction. Brooke squealed, and jumped up, to give him a big hug. She was happy that Lucas was going to live out his dream.

"That's so great babe," Brooke said, grinning as well.

Nathan started laughing, causing everyone to look in his direction "Well big brother, it looks like you can't get rid of me that easily. I've been offered a contract, as well," He said, with a proud smile.

"Oh my gosh, Nate" Haley said, jumping up and down "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She play pouted.

"I wanted to Hales, I really did" He smiled, giving her a hug and a kiss.

Brooke interrupted "Well, Broody, it looks like they're going to have two sets of Scott's to deal with now" She said with a smirk, winking at her fiancé.

"Looks like it" Lucas smiled, and pulled her closer, for another kiss.

Everyone congratulated the two brothers, on their success, and they all shared a toast, in Nathan and Lucas' honor. Things eventually settled down, again, and went back to people chatting in smaller groups. Nathan and Lucas were chatting with Jake, about their practices and all they had to do, as part of the team. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton, were chatting with Bevin, to hear all about her and Skillz Vegan wedding. She and Skillz had eloped to Vegas, over the summer, a big surprise to everyone. But they seemed really happy.

As everyone was enjoying catching up, Skillz snuck out for a minute. He returned, with an old video tape that he found in Nathan's old bedroom at the beach house.

"Everybody" He got their attention "We're gonna see what kind of home videos my boy Nate has been hiding in his bedroom" Skillz smirked, and popped the video in. Nathan got slightly nervous, not really knowing what was on that tape. But he just tried to play it off. Haley came, and wrapped her arms around him, and sent a sweet smile his way. Lucas and Brooke stood, holding on to each other, intrigued about what Nathan would have filmed.

The tape began with it showing a party at the beach house. Nathan's voice could be heard, as he went around, and filmed his buddies, who were leaving little corny comment and jokes as part of the film. It quickly switched to show Nathan filming a very drunk Brooke. She was so drunk in fact, that she could barely walk. It sounded like he was leading her to his room upstairs, in the beach house. And it didn't look like there was anyone else around. You could hear Nathan giggling; drunk also, laughing at how stupid he and Brooke were acting. The film then shows that Nathan lays the camera on a shelf, to get himself in the footage as well. From out of nowhere, Nathan begins groping a very drunk Brooke, and their lips meet. After about five minutes of making out and groping, it turns to more, as Nathan lays Brooke down on the bed. It cuts out, as they are taking their clothes off.

Everybody was too in shock, to speak. You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"Oh my god" Brooke and Nathan say at the same time, as they turn too look at each other, before looking at their significant other. Pisssed off, was an understatement . . .

* * *

Oh no! So, I guess now, you know some of the drama at least. I would love to hear what you think Lucas and Haley's reactions should be, along with the rest of their friends. I hope to have another update soon! Have a great day!

Laura

Please R & R 


	5. AN 1

Hey guys!!

I hope you are enjoying the latest chapter! I know that the tape may have come as a surprise, and it is played out a lot, I know! I was just trying to create a little drama! Maybe it was the right thing, maybe not. Anyway, what I actually am posting this for is, that I forgot to put a poll at the end of the chapter, in my notes.

Do you want Karen and Keith's baby to be a boy or girl??

And I would love suggestions on the names as well!

Have a great one!

Laura


	6. Don't Take It Away

_Everybody was too in shock, to speak. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. _

"Oh my god" Brooke and Nathan say at the same time, as they turn too look at each other, before looking at their significant other. Pissed off was an understatement

To the looks that Lucas and Haley were giving them, along with everyone else.

Lucas looked at his fiancé, with such aversion, and resentment. The thought of his own brother touching Brooke like that, it made him sick to his stomach. He had always wondered about the two of them, before he came into the picture. In fact, several times in high school, people made comments about Brooke and Nathan getting together. Everyone wondered why the two of them had never dated, or at least hooked up. But now, he knew differently. Seeing Nathan touch her, and put his hands all over her body, places that only he should be touching, made him repulsed. Not to mention that that was the same body that he had made love to numerous times. The body that had also carried, and birthed his children, along with future children, that he had hoped to have with Brooke. He knew all to well what it was like to touch her, feel her, and have her do things that drove him crazy, as well. Would he ever be able to make love to Brooke again, without seeing his brother's hands all over her, or wonder how he measured up? Lucas had to sit down on the couch, feeling light headed. His stare was a bitter, emotionless one, as he looked at his fiancé, the love of his life, and his brother try and talk their way out of this.

Haley was standing there, with her petite frame, trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall. She looked at her husband, the man she loved more than anything, with a hurt expression. In the almost five years that she and Nathan had been married, Haley had become more confident, and more secure in her sexuality. The issue of sex had been a big one for her and Nathan at first. Haley didn't want to put herself out there, in that way, until she was in a committed relationship. And for her, that meant that Haley might wait as long as marriage, before giving in. But she had always been grateful for the caring and understanding person Nathan had been about her feelings. He had been so patient, and gentle with her, the first few times that they made love. Since that time, Nathan has taught her how to not be afraid, and let herself go in the bedroom. Haley could be rather reserved in discussing personal things, like her sex life, but Nathan hadn't seemed to mind. But maybe she was wrong? Then there was Brooke, the very person Haley went to, for advice. And Brooke had been more than willing, to help her out. Haley had always secretly wondered if there had been something between Brooke and Nathan, before she came along. But now, her worst fears were confirmed.

Peyton's mouth hung open, as she couldn't move her eyes from the TV screen. Her thoughts went back to their junior year in high school, with the whole love triangle. And even though she knew she was wrong, for what she did to Brooke and Lucas. Peyton couldn't help but think about how much of a hypocrite her friend was. How dare Brooke make her feel so bad, when she did the very same thing? Peyton remembered that night. She didn't go to that party, because she and Nathan had had a fight, one of many. And they were on a break. So she decided not to make an appearance, for fear of having to wear a fake smile the whole night. But he had still been her boyfriend for months. And at the first sign of any trouble, Brooke takes the opportunity to have her way with Nathan. Peyton was pissed.

Nathan looked back and forth, between his brother, and his wife. His brother looked disgusted, and hurt. Nathan knew what Lucas must have been thinking. But only Nathan knew what really happened that night. It wasn't Brooke's fault, at all. She was drunk and out of it, and Nathan took advantage of that. He was not proud of that fact, in the least. But Nathan had been drinking a good bit as well, so his judgment was slightly altered. He and Peyton were on a break, after a big blow up. And he just wanted to have some fun, without all the drama that a relationship could bring into things. Brooke was cute, and fun loving, so why the hell not? Everyone already assumed that he and Brooke would get together eventually. He then looked at his wife, his Haley. She looked like she wanted to cry, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Nathan knew that all this was just a reminder of the arrogant jerk, that he was when Haley met him. But he didn't want her to see him like that anymore. He had tried so hard to shed that image. And now, it had come back to rear it's ugly head.

Brooke didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to scream, cry, or get down on the floor and beg for mercy, from her friend, and from her fiancé. She was trying to keep her emotions in check, so that she could face any questions or accusations about to come her way. She looked over at her best friend Haley, her one constant over the past four years. Brooke had worked so hard to gain Haley's respect and trust. And she also had to help her friend see past the airhead cheerleader stereotype. But she could probably forget all of that now. It has all gone out the window, with a two-minute video. But couldn't everyone understand, that she was drunk and disoriented? Surely Nathan would help her clear this up. Brooke then looked at Lucas, the man she loved more than life itself. They had made love together so many times, not to mention the two children they created together. How was she going to explain her past, to him now? Lucas had always admired her boldness, when it came to sex. The way she took charge and was up to try new things was a complete turn on for him. And to be honest, no one had ever made Brooke feel the way Lucas did, when he touched her. Where other guys had made her feel cheap, and just like a toy. Lucas took his time, and made sure that she felt loved, and satisfied all at the same time. It was so much more than just meaningless sex for them. But she knew he probably wouldn't be able to forgive this. Then there was Peyton. Her friend, the very one who had cheated with her boyfriend. And now, everybody knew that Brooke had done the very same thing. Well, not exactly, because Nathan and Peyton technically weren't together. But this was going to be a hard thing for her to explain. But the truth was, Brooke didn't even remember being with Nathan, until seeing that video. And all she could say about it, was that it was a one time, meaningless romp. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"You hypocrite" Peyton's hand collided with Brooke's cheek. No one else had been able to open their mouth, and so she decided to take the first swing.

"Peyton, don't you dare. You of all people, have no right to get mad at her" Nathan yelled, stepping between them, before she did it again. He caught a glimpse of Haley's face, and saw the astonished look on it.

"Look, I can explain" Nathan said, in a panicky voice. He took a deep breath, before his heart exploded, and spoke again "It was all me, I promise. Brooke had nothing to do with the video. And she was drunk, I took advantage of her" He explained, hoping to get through to everyone. Nathan truly looked ashamed and regretful.

"That's real nice man. Hey everybody, Nathan has cleared the air. He and Brooke got drunk, and decided to just have a little fun. No harm, no foul. I'm so glad that we got that out in the open" Lucas seethed, sarcasm coming from every word. He then turned to Brooke, holding back tears "Damn you. I actually felt sorry for you, with the whole Felix thing. Just tell me Brooke. Do you use the "he got me drunk and took advantage of me" gig, with all the guys you screwed in high school?' His voice was low and dangerous.

Brooke began to sob "Screw you" Her voice had fury as well "How dare you come at me, with petty ass lines like that? This was a totally different situation, from Felix, and you know it. No, Nathan did not rape me. And no, he didn't force drinks down my throat, or drug me. Maybe I wanted it. I wanted him to touch me, and kiss me, and maybe even sleep with me. I wanted to screw Nathan Scott, is that what you want to hear?" She asked, as more tears came "Well, you got it" She stared unemotionally at Lucas, ready for any comeback that he had.

"Whatever" Lucas threw his hands up in the air "I mean, you said it yourself. A leopard never changes it spots" He said angrily "Once a slut, always a slut" Lucas said coldly, before walking out of the beach house. Brooke didn't even bother to stop him; she was so pissed off, and hurt.

Haley watched as her best friend said such cunning things to his fiancé, before storming out of the house. She even jumped, as she heard the front door slam. She then looked over, at her other best friend, and future sister in law, at least for now, and saw the tears pouring from her eyes. Brooke looked so sorrowfully at her, that it almost broke her heart. But she couldn't forgive that easily. Haley then looked at her husband, her stare cold, and venomous "I'm going to check on him. You two try not to go at it like rabbits, when everyone leaves" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and hurt, as she stormed past Nathan, headed for the door.

"Hales, wait" Nathan pleaded, almost in tears "Please wait" He had to at least try.

"You don't want to talk to me right now" Haley said, not even looking at him "If you know what's good for you, and you too Brooke" She sent a glance over at her friend, before going to find Lucas.

It was now just Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Skillz and Bevin. The newly married couple stayed for the show. This was like some crazy soap opera. Peyton grabbed Jake's hand, getting ready to leave herself. There was nothing that she could say right now, that wouldn't hurt her friend. And it seemed that she had already been yelled at enough, and called enough names tonight. Jake stayed quiet, not really wanting to get involved in this. Peyton turned and starred straight at her friend, leaving her with one last thought:

"You made your bed, you lie in it" Peyton retorted at Brooke before turning with Jake, and walking out. Once it was just the four of them, Brooke finally walked over toward Nathan. She looked pissed off, hurt, and confused all in the same breath. Nathan watched her, not sure what Brooke might do. He prepared himself for the worst. But Brooke surprised him, when she began to sob again. Nathan tried to give her a friendly hug, to comfort her, but Brooke pushed him away:

"No, don't" She sniffed "I think you've done enough, for both of us" Brooke said, before walking out of the beach house as well. She didn't know where she was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was cool and chilly, but it was November. Lucas approached the glistening lights of the River Court. Luckily, he had remembered to grab his jacket, in all the fuss. He wearily approached the court and made his way over to the picnic bench, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. Once again, Lucas found himself at the one place that always felt like home. And just like always, this place seemed to take any ailment or problem away.

His mind was going ninety to nothing, with all these thoughts. Lucas now realized that it wasn't even that Nathan and Brooke had slept together. Although he would never admit it, for fear of making Brooke feel cheap, but he was expecting this. In the back of his mind, Lucas always kind of knew that Brooke and Nathan had hooked up. He just never wanted to see it before now. He always tried to tell himself that maybe he was wrong, that he was just paranoid. But now he had proof that the cliché head cheerleader and captain of the basketball team had been together. But what really pissed him off was the fact that neither of them had the decency to tell him before now. Of course, Brooke was pleading that she was drunk, and didn't remember. And Nathan just put on the stupid act, of not remembering either. Lucas sighed, as he put his head in his hands. This is what Brooke must have felt like, he thought, when Peyton and I got together.

Just then, Lucas heard footsteps. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Haley. She sent her best friend a sympathetic smile, and quietly joined him on the bench. Once Haley was seated, she laid her head on Lucas' shoulder, sighing:

"So best bud, how are you doing?" She sent him a weak smile.

Lucas shook his head, and put his arm around Haley's shoulder, in a friendly way "I just don't know what to think. I mean, how do you just forget someone you slept with?" He asked, in a pleading voice.

"Luke, I came to a conclusion on the way over here. You and I both knew that Nathan and Brooke had pasts when we met them. Granted, we didn't know that their pasts included each other. But that's kind of a mute point now. I mean, Nathan has changed since I met him. I know he's not that arrogant jock anymore. But I wont' say that it doesn't hurt that he couldn't tell me. And the same goes for Brooke. But even if you had know about them before Luke, would it really make you love Brooke any less?" She said, looking straight at Lucas.

"No" Lucas choked out, letting a couple of tears fall "That's what I hate about all of this Hales. The fact that as hard as I try, I can't stay mad at her. But then, the more I think about it, the madder I get, and the more anger I feel about it all. Like you said, they didn't have the decency to tell us about it" He said, with bitterness.

Haley shook her head "I believe Brooke, Luke" She said sadly "Which really makes me mad at my husband. But I really believe that Brooke was too drunk to know what was going on. Which means that my husband, the incompetent jackass that he is, took advantage of a drunken girl. That really bothers me" Haley finally let her emotions out. She leaned on Lucas' shoulder and cried. Lucas just put his arm back around her, and held his best friend. They both sat there and cried disappointed at the people that they love most.

They stayed like that, forever, until Lucas noticed how late it was getting. It was close to midnight, and getting colder by the minute. He couldn't help but wonder where Brooke was, and be worried for her as well. But Lucas was determined to not forgive so easily this time. Deciding to focus on himself, and his best friend right now, Lucas spoke:

"Hales, we should probably go home," He said softly, seeing his best friend still upset "Where do you want to go?" Lucas asked soothingly. He didn't have a clue where to go.

Haley wiped her eyes, with her sleeve "I umm, I think I just want to go to my parents house. I don't want to go to Deb's, for two reasons. One, Nathan will probably go back there, if not tonight, first thing in the morning. And second, I don't want to have to answer a million questions from Deb" She said, a little calmer "Hey, why don't you come stay with me tonight? You can sleep in my brother's room? We can figure out what to do first thing tomorrow, once we've had some sleep," She offered, to Lucas, with a weak smile.

Lucas smiled and nodded "Sounds like a plan" He stretched, standing up "We better get going. We have a long walk," He groaned, helping Haley to her feet. The two of them walked holding onto each other, because it was so cold. Tree Hill was so quiet at night, like most small towns. Haley and Lucas walked in silence, until they reached Haley's parents. She dug through her purse, to find her keys. Once she found them, and unlocked the door, they headed inside. Haley signaled for Lucas to be quiet, as they crept upstairs. Once they reached Haley's room, she turned and whispered:

"You can sleep in there" She pointed to the room next to hers "There should be extra pj pants and t-shirts, if you need them" Haley said solemnly.

Lucas nodded "Thanks, night Hales" He sounded defeated as well. Haley mustered up a "Goodnight" before retreating to her bed. They both tried to sleep, while haunted with all the drama of the last few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another one miss?" The bartender asked Brooke, who was slumped over at the bar.

After leaving Nathan's, Brooke didn't know where she was headed. She knew she couldn't go to the River Court, because that was Lucas' spot, so he was probably headed there. So Brooke decided to take a stroll down memory lane, and went to the Blue Post, where she and Lucas had their first date. It still looked the same. Same old dusty lights, same old worn out pool table that she had played on so many times, and same old rickety bar stools.

"Yeah" Brooke said, downhearted. She was about to down her third Crown and Coke of the evening. I haven't done this in so long, just got shit faced drunk, she thought. Luckily, Brooke didn't have to worry about her babies right now; they were safe and sound with Karen and Keith tonight. The very thought of her children brought tears to Brooke's eyes. They were so sweet and innocent, and she could help but be scared that they would get hurt in all of this.

The bartender noticed her change in expression "Honey, I don't normally pry, but you look like you could use someone to talk to" The man was in his fifties, with a graying beard. But Brooke noticed the sincerity in his voice. And it was getting late, so there weren't many people left in the bar by now.

Brooke put her face in her hands "My whole life is screwed now, because of something I did a long time ago" She finally looked up at the older man, with unshed tears "I really don't know how I'm going to fix this. And the worst, worst part is that my children are going to get hurt, I just know it. And I can't bear to think about that" By now, Brooke was all out sobbing, her head back in her hands.

"It can't be that bad" The bartender said, putting a sympathetic hand on Brooke's shoulder. He hated to see people this upset.

"Oh it is, trust me . . ." And Brooke decided to tell this stranger the jist of the story. She didn't know why she was. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because this person was here at the moment, and willing to listen to her misery. She showed him a picture of the twins, with a weak smile on her face.

"They are two of the cutest kids I've ever seen" The bartender said, sincerely "And they are mighty lucky to have a mother that cares about them like you" He hoped to cheer Brooke up.

Brooke shook her head "You're just saying that. But I do love them, more than anything" She said, getting misty eyed again "I was only 17, when I had them. But they've changed me for the better. Because of them, I had to grow up. But I would give my life for them, if I had to" She whispered, with more tears. Brooke eyed her engagement ring "And love him" She pointed to her ring "He gave me them. And he made me a better person. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. But I guess I'm going to find out" Brooke said, sounding defeated.

"Don't say that, you two will probably work things out" The bartender tried to stay positive. It was truly easier to lie sometimes "And plus, you two have two little reason to really try and work at it. You can't just give up now" He smiled, referring to the twins.

"You don't understand" Brooke sighed "He doesn't respect me anymore, I can see it in his eyes. And, after what he said to me" She kind of trailed off, remembering his last words

"Once a slut, always a slut" Lucas said coldly, before walking out of the beach house.

"He actually said that?" The bartender seemed amazed that anyone would say that.

"Yeah, so you see . . ." Brooke said, getting choked up again. She then saw the time, and decided to go home somehow. She had had four drinks, which made her pretty tipsy, but it was with good reason.

"Anyway, I better get out of here, let you close up" Brooke laid some cash on the bar, to cover her drinks. She then made sure she had her phone and her keys, before leaving.

"Do you want me to call somebody? A cab?" The bartender offered.

"Nah, I think I'll walk" Brooke said, grabbing her purse "Thanks for everything" She said sadly, before walking out. The air was cold, and Brooke had worn heels out. But she managed to walk all the way to her and Lucas' house, without a stumble. As soon as Brooke walked through the front door, and saw the familiar sights of her family, the tears came. Brooke managed to make it to the couch, before completely breaking down. There were pictures everywhere of the twins, and of her and Lucas. And there were some of their whole family, and some of them with Nathan and Haley. The more she looked around, the more upset Brooke got. She finally passed out from crying and exhaustion. She would just have to deal with it tomorrow.

Across town, Nathan was laying on the couch in the beach house. He didn't really want to go back to the other house either. Tonight had probably been one of the worse and most emotional nights of his life. And he didn't know if Haley would ever forgive him. As he took a sip of his beer, Nathan sighed:

"What the hell have I done?" He whispered, to himself. Nathan eventually passed out, from all the alcohol he had consumed in the last few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shrill sound of her cell phone going off woke Brooke up the next morning. She let a few cuss words fly, still half asleep. When the person began to call a second time, Brooke finally moved, and began searching for her phone. She caught it on the third ring:

"Hello?" Her voice was cracked, and sounded hoarse.

"Hey ho" It was Rachel. Brooke had never been so glad to here from her in her life "What's wrong? Did I wake you up hooch?"

Brooke swallowed, before answering, "Umm, yeah, what time is it?" She suddenly remembered her appointment with the bridal boutique this morning.

"Well, it's like nighttime here in Italy. It's probably about 8:30 or 9 in the morning there," Rachel said, with her usual smirk.

"So, how's Rome? When are you and Paolo getting married?" Brooke managed to sound cheerful for the first time in several hours.

You could hear Rachel sigh, "Nah, it's been a total drag. I did buy some Fendi though, it's so pretty. And I might have a surprise for you, when we get back to school" She said cheerfully "So, how is Loserville, I mean Tree Hill?" Rachel loved to joke about where Brooke came from.

There was a sigh "Well, not so good. It started out fine. But then last night, we all went to hang out at Nathan and Lucas's dad Dan, his beach house. Then one of our friends from high school found an old tape, decided to play it for everyone. Well, miss slut of the century, which would be moi, according to Lucas now. Anyway, the tape showed Nathan and I in high school having sex at a party. And yeah well, it didn't go over so well" Brooke was getting choked up again.

"Holy shit, Brooke Davis, you have to give me details" Rachel said, with urgency. So Brooke decided to tell her everything, about everyone's reaction. And about the events that followed. Once she was done, even Rachel was in shock.

"So, what's going to happen with you and Luke? I mean, you two will work out, right?" Rachel had always been a big "Brucas" fan, as they were called. But maybe not anymore.

Brooke sighed, "I really don't know Rach" She then realized the time "Shit! Look, I got to go, so I can go pick out a dress, for a wedding that's probably not going to happen now. But anyways. I promise, I will call you later, and let you know what goes down this afternoon, alight ho?" She tried to joke, but it wasn't improving her mood too much.

"Sure thing. Have fun picking out taffeta!" Rachel could always make her laugh.

"Thanks Rach, bye" And with that Brooke hung up and ran to the shower.

An hour later, Brooke was driving toward the boutique. Her appointment was at ten, so she would just make it. After her shower, Brooke felt queasy, from drinking the night before. She found something to eat, a bagel, which settled her stomach. Brooke then popped a couple of Excedrin's and was out the door. Now it was time to make nice and pretend like everything was ok in front her mom and Karen. Maddie was going to be there too, so she really had to try hard. She wouldn't let her children be hurt by her and Lucas' problems, if she could help it.

Brooke parked her red Explorer right on Main Street. She noticed Karen's care already there. As Brooke walked inside, she got a big surprise. Karen, Lydia, and Maddie were there, along with Peyton and Haley. Brooke was truly surprised that either of her friends bothered to show. But her and Peyton had made a pact a long time ago to be there for each other for this. Putting on her best fake smile, Brooke approached them:

"Mommy! I missed you last night" Maddie was the first to notice that Brooke had arrived. Pretty soon, all six sets of eyes were on her.

"I missed you more, baby girl," Brooke said, pulling her daughter into her arms. She just clung to Maddie, like there was no tomorrow. Brooke gave her a kiss on the cheek, and set her back down on the ground. Then came Lydia. But actually, Brooke was even glad to see her.

"Hey sweetheart" Lydia pulled Brooke in for a big hug "No make up Brooke Davis- Scott, are you feeling ok?" Her mother always knew how to make a girl feel special.

"I think I may be coming down with a cold" Brooke lied, avoiding Peyton and Haley's stare. She took a shower, but didn't bother with make up. And Brooke threw on some jeans with a tank top and hoodie. She didn't feel glamorous, like most days right now "I'll get some medicine when I get home later" She said, trying to sound more upbeat. After all, she was about to try on wedding gowns.

"Ok honey, we just want the bride to feel her best" Lydia smiled, at her daughter.

Brooke could feel the tears coming "Thanks mom, that means a lot" She said, keeping her voice steady. Just then, a lady, probably in her 40s came over to the group.

"Are you Brooke?" The woman asked with a smile, and Brooke nodded "Well, I'm Jill, and I'm going to be your personal assistant today. Now let's get started . . ." Jill said with enthusiasm. She then began getting a feel for what kind of style Brooke wanted.

Brooke must have gone through 10 different gowns, each with similar characteristics. She wanted a gown with a tight bodice, and then a princess skirt, one that poofed out (I know it sounds funky, but I don't know how else to describe it). Brooke tried some with satin, and some with tool. Some of them had sparkles and some had rhinestones. But none of them suited Brooke today.

"I don't know" Brooke bit her lip, like she does when nervous "I'm just not happy with any of these that I've tried on. Maybe we should just keep looking . . ." She wouldn't look at Peyton or Haley. But they knew what was really going on. Brooke didn't feel the dress was right, when she didn't even know if she would need one.

"Are you sure hon?" Lydia said, looking at her daughter. This wasn't like Brooke. She would normally be all about trying on dresses. Something was going on.

"Yes, I'm sure" Brooke said annoyed. Her head was pounding, she felt queasy, and she was all around miserable "Maddie, would you like to go get a Happy Meal with mommy?" Brooke asked her daughter, pleadingly.

"Ok mommy. Can I have chicken nuggets?" Maddie asked sheepishly.

"Of course princess. Anything you want" Brooke said, almost choking up. She hurried back in the dressing room, before anyone saw her tears. Brooke stayed in there for a good five minutes, trying to gain her composure again. She changed back into her regular clothes, and headed back out to everyone waiting. They all followed Brooke out of the store, seeing that she was in a hurry to go. They noticed her red eyes as well.

"Brooke, baby, we'll see you, Lucas and the kids tonight?" Lydia asked her daughter, something was wrong, but she knew better than to ask Brooke about it in front of Karen.

"Yeah, we'll be there" Brooke tried to sound confident. She really didn't know how she was going to get Lucas there. Karen came over, and spoke to her for the first time today.

"Honey, you know you can tell me. Is something wrong?" She said it quietly, where no one else could hear.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel good today. But I'm sure with some rest, things will get better" Brooke tried to sound convincing.

Karen sighed "Alright. But my door's always open, if you ever want to talk" She smiled, and gave Brooke a hug, before leaving. Karen's pregnancy was still making her tired a lot.

Brooke waved goodbye, not really saying anything to her two friends today. But they had both said all there was to say last night. And their words hurt. But could she really blame them? Brooke decided that what she needed was some food.

She and Maddie stopped by McDonalds, to pick up food. Brooke inhaled her hamburger and fries on the way home, while Maddie ate all of her chicken nuggets. They pulled into the driveway, and headed inside:

"Ok baby girl. You can go play or whatever you want for a little while. Then we have to meet up with Daddy and Aidan, to have dinner with Grandpa James and Grandmother" Brooke told her daughter. Maddie nodded, and ran up to her room, to play dolls. Brooke sighed and turned toward the den, ready to take a short nap. But there was a surprise in her living room. A person was waiting for her. Lucas to be exact.

"What are you doing here" Brooke's voice was demanding. But it was his house too "You come to call me some more names? Like whore or maybe winch or maybe harlot. There's some good ones" She just glared at him.

Lucas sighed, "Look, I thought we might could talk about last night" He ignored her sarcasm "Brooke, I've done a lot of thinking last night, and today. And I know that I overacted last night. I didn't even give you a chance to explain your side of the story. And I know that that was a long time ago. At least a year or so, before I met you. So technically I don't have any right to be mad. It just really hurt me that I had to find that out like I did," He said honestly. Lucas didn't want to lose Brooke over this though. Haley had convinced him to at least try and talk this out with Brooke, before doing anything rash. She was planning to do the same with Nathan, whether he deserved it or not.

Brooke sat on the couch opposite Lucas, and ran her fingers through her hair "And you think it was a picnic for me? Look Lucas, I didn't even remember that night, until I saw the video. And you're right it was a long time ago, long before I met you. After what happened with Felix, I had a little wild steak. I drank, I partied, and I hooked up. You already know most of that. But that was a long time ago. But if you can't handle my past, part of it being your brother, then tell me right now. And I'll give you this back" She said, playing with her engagement ring.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry. I know I went overboard with what I said," Lucas pleaded, thinking that she was going to end them, right then and there.

"You mean when you said that I had always been a slut, and would continue to be one for the rest of my life?" Brooke asked incredulously "Because yeah, that did hurt me. A lot in fact. You know it's funny. You've always admired, and praised me on my ability to spice things up in our sex life. I don't get it though. It's like you want me to be this good girl on the outside, prim and proper, like Haley almost. But when we're alone, in our bed, you want me to be some damn tiger, to fulfill your fantasies. Well, it doesn't work both ways. You can either love me, all of me, even my flaws. Or not. The choice is yours. I'm not Haley, ok? I'm not miss perfect, miss sunshine, or miss motherly type. But I love my children, and I love you. But if you can't live with who I am, or who I was even, then this won't work" She said, with tears in her eyes.

Lucas was in shock "Look, I want this to work, ok? I was just, just so hurt and upset that you didn't tell me. And yes, it did bother me that you were with my brother. But I have accepted that that was a long time ago. I think it might take a little time, but I think we can move past this" He said, looking straight at her. Lucas couldn't bare the thought of losing Brooke, or his children.

"No you can't" Brooke defended "I can still see it in your eyes. You don't trust me, and you sure as hell don't respect me anymore. So what is left for us? Nothing" Her voice cracked. This was hurting her, as much as it was Lucas.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lucas choked out, fearing what she was about to say.

Brooke took a deep breath "I think it would be best for me and the kids to go back to Charlotte. And maybe for you to move out for a little while" She tried to keep her voice steady "We'll take it one day at a time. And if in a month, you think you can trust me, and respect like I deserve again, then we'll talk about the wedding. Until then, we'll work out a schedule about seeing the kids" Brooke bit her lip, nervous. But she felt like this was what was best. She didn't want the kids drug through their mud.

"Brooke, you don't mean that, please don't do this" Lucas pleaded "I know I said some awful things last night. But please, we belong together. Where am I going to stay?" He was on the verge of tears.

Brooke nodded "You're right Lucas, you said some pretty awful things. And I don't want my children around someone like that. And I can't live with someone who thinks those things of me. So the way I see it, you have one of two options. You can take my offer, and we'll peacefully sort a schedule of seeing the kids right now. And maybe try us again, in a few weeks. Or else. As far as somewhere to stay, I guess you'll be calling one of your buddies on the team or something," She said, with fire in her voice.

Lucas shook his head "So, what's the 'or else'?" He hated to ask.

"Or else, I get my parents involved, and I can't guarantee it will be pretty" She said with no compassion "And here, I don't think you want a slut wearing this" She took off her engagement ring, and handed it back to Lucas. He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Brooke, don't" He pleaded. Before he could anything else, Lucas' cell phone started ringing. He fought back tears, as he went to answer it:

"Hello? . . . . Wait, what? . . . .What happened?. . .. Thanks, we'll, I mean I'll be right there" Lucas said sadly, flipping his phone closed.

"That was Deb, my um, my mom was admitted for high blood sugar today. She passed out, after leaving the boutique. I need to go see her" He could barely get the words out, without crying. First Brooke splits them up, and now his mom's in the hospital.

"Let's go see about her," Brooke sighed, with a little more compassion. They quickly called after Maddie, who came downstairs to meet up with them. They all drove to the hospital in silence. Once they got there, Lucas ran inside to the waiting room, Brooke holding Maddie behind him. Brooke smiled, when she saw Aidan. But her heart broke, when she saw Keith upset. Brooke pulled both the twins into her lap, waiting to hear from Keith how Karen was.

"She's going to be ok. But the doctor said she has Gestational diabetes. It's not uncommon for older mothers. But she'll have to take a shot everyday, until the baby is born. Once she is, then it should go away," He said with a sigh.

Lucas and Brooke nodded, listening to everything that Keith said. Haley was there, as well, but no sign of Nathan anywhere. They all sat and waited, to hear when Karen would be able to go home. The twins eventually feel asleep on Brooke's chest, both of them worn out. She just held them tight, and tried not to break down, in front of everyone. Haley sat two chairs over from Brooke, while Lucas sat next to Keith and Deb, across from them. The only one that noticed anything was off was Haley. She then noticed something big.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring Brooke" Haley whispered, careful not to let anyone else hear, or wake the twins.

"Nope, I'm not" Brooke said sadly. She wouldn't look anyone in the face, for fear of breaking down.

After what seemed an eternity, Karen was being released, which meant that it was time for Brooke and the twins to leave. She let Lucas give them goodbye hugs, so things would seem as normal as possible.

"Why aren't you going with us daddy?" Aidan asked innocently.

Lucas sent a glance at Brooke, before answering, "Well, because I need to stay and check on Grandma Karen some more, before I come home" He let out a sigh. Aidan nodded, still upset. The twins both wanted Lucas to go home with them.

"Love you Daddy" Maddie said, giving Lucas a big hug and kiss. Brooke was going to lose it, if they didn't leave soon. She quickly wiped away a tear that she hoped no one saw.

"I'll um, I'll come by tomorrow, to get some things" Lucas whispered to Brooke, before he let them leave.

"Ok" Brooke nodded emotionless "We'll see you then" She said quietly, before holding both of the twins' hands and leaving the hospital. She wasn't looking forward to going home this time.

* * *

Ok, ok. I know you're probably mad right now. But you I won't let anything too big happen to Brucas. I would love suggestions about how Lucas can make this up to Brooke?? Anyway, please leave me lots of loving! Have a great one!

Laura

p.s. The baby is a girl!


	7. Hold On, Hold On

Brooke sat looking out the window of her and Lucas' apartment. It was around 1 am, but she couldn't sleep. How was she really going to take care of Maddie and Aidan on her own? Sure, she had been the main breadwinner for the last four years, with her sketches. Lucas couldn't work, with his basketball schedule. But it was more than just money too. _Lucas_, the name that has been plaguing her since she drove back from Tree Hill.

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I wonder why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight_

She and the kids had gone by her parents for a little while to visit. Lydia insisted that James take the kids to the park, while she and Brooke talked. She could tell, after seeing her at the Bridal boutique today, that Brooke was not ok. Once Brooke saw that her children were out of sight, she just broke down. She told her mom everything, about what had happened. Lydia listened, with an open mind and open heart. She insisted still that things would work themselves out. Lucas just needed time to figure out how to make this up to her. Lydia wasn't too fond of what Lucas had said to Brooke or what he called her. She understood where her daughter was coming from. Lydia said that she and James would help Brooke out, in any way that they could. Brooke insisted that they would be fine, but she appreciated it.

_  
I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time just thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild_

But it's my heart that's vacant  
Down this long distance line tonight

And I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone... away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter what I might say

Lucas lay in his bed, at Karen's. He stayed and helped Keith get his mom home from the hospital. Nathan actually showed up, to pick up Haley, so they could talk. Lucas felt a pang, remembering his talk with Brooke. But he knew there was no changing her mind right now. So he was laying awake, thinking of ways to make up for what he had said to her. When they got home from the hospital, Keith pulled Lucas aside, noticing something was off. They made sure Karen was resting, not wanting to stress her out anymore, and then the two men sat down to talk. Lucas explained everything to Keith, about what happened. Keith insisted that Lucas shouldn't have said those things to Brooke. Maybe he had a right to be angry, but no one deserved to be talked to that way. And even Lucas was taken back that Peyton had actually slapped Brooke. But he didn't remember seeing a handprint, so maybe it wasn't that hard. He figured that Brooke was too shaken up to really feel it in the first place. Lucas finally fell asleep, with thoughts of being at home, with Brooke and his children. Reading a book with Maddie, or snuggling with Brooke . .

_  
There's a message in the wires  
And I'm sending you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight_

But it's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight

_  
And I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone... away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter what my friends say  
_

Brooke didn't really cry after she left her parents house. She missed Lucas, yes. But it wasn't her fault that things were going down like they were. Sure, she was the one that said they needed some space. But it was Lucas' mouth, and the way he had looked at her all weekend, that drove Brooke to make this decision. And the reality of the situation was starting to sink in, hence the sleepless night. She couldn't believe that Peyton had slapped her, even though she really didn't feel it at the time. And luckily, she didn't hit hard enough to leave a print. The reality of it was that Brooke didn't know what to do. She loved Lucas so much it hurt. But it wasn't going to be easy to forget the things he said to her face the other night. Brooke finally decided to just get some sleep. She grabbed a blanket from their bedroom, and snuggled up on the couch. It was going to take some time to get used to not having Lucas in the bed with her . . .

_  
And there's a message that I'm sending out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
If I can't bridge this distance  
Stop this heartache overload_

I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone... away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missing you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sighed as he, Nathan, and Haley pulled into their apartment complex. He caught a ride back with the married couple, since he didn't have his own car. The ride had been pretty uncomfortable, since Haley and Nathan were still on the rocks as well. The only difference was that they didn't have two children to consider. But it wasn't like Naley was talking divorce or anything. In fact, he gave them to Tuesday, before they were all lovey-dovey again. They pulled into a parking space, in front of Naley's apartment, which was two clusters down from his and Brooke's. Lucas got out, and went to open up the back of Naley's Jeep Cherokee. Dan must have been feeling generous, because he gave them an SUV as well. Lucas grabbed his duffle bag from the top of the pile. All that was left was Haley and Nathan's bags, one a piece, and a small cooler. He then turned to them, with sorrowful eyes:

"Thanks for everything guys" Lucas said sincerely "Are you sure it's not a problem for me to stay in your spare room?" He wanted to make sure he was welcomed. Sure, it was going to be awkward, being around Nathan right now. But he didn't have too many other options, and hopefully he would be back with Brooke, before too long.

"Not at all man" Nathan said, offering a pat on the back. He had been real nice to his brother, at least as nice as he could. It was still a little awkward, after everything. And Nathan felt guilty for the so-called demise of Brucas. Lucas returned the pat, before speaking again.

"I'll be back in a little while, with some more of my clothes. I probably won't bring much else" He was trying not to breakdown.

"Alright Luke, just come make yourself at home" Haley sent her friend a sympathetic smile. They exchanged a short hug, before Lucas finally quit putting off the inevitable.

He handed his bag off to Nathan, who offered to put in the room he would be staying in, and made the short, yet long walk to see Brooke and the kids. Lucas didn't know whether to knock, or just go in. He settled somewhere in the middle, with a short knock and then opening up the door. He called out, when he didn't see anyone right off:

"Brooke?" Lucas said, hearing voices in the kitchen. He could hear laughing.

"In the kitchen" He heard her emotionless reply, and the kids giggling.

When Lucas entered the kitchen, his heart melted. There was his family, as he liked to call them, eating ice cream together and laughing. Maddie had her hair in pigtails, looking more and more like Brooke everyday. She had on a pink jogging suit, with "Princess" written on one of the arms. She still had her arm in a cast, which made it harder for her to eat her ice cream, but she didn't seem to care. Aidan had on a black jogging suit that had a basketball logo on it to one side. His hair was kind of buzzed, like Lucas', the way Brooke liked it. They both sent Lucas toothy grins, with chocolate ice cream all over their mouths. Lucas wanted to take a still frame of this moment, to remember it. They were growing up so fast already.

"Daddy" They both squealed, "We're eating ice cream," Maddie said cheerfully.

"Mommy let us have sprinkles too, because we cleaned our room so well," Aidan said proudly. Lucas smiled, remembering how they would get a treat, when they cleaned up.

"Good boy" Lucas said, going to stand by them" Did you help pretty girl?" He asked Maddie. From behind Lucas, Brooke flinched, remembering when he would call her that. But he would never call sluts, pretty.

"I did Daddy" Maddie smiled "I even folded some clothes, all by myself" Lucas gave the top of her head a kiss, as to say 'good job'.

Brooke cleared her throat, to speak for the first time "I umm, I thought you might want to take them to the park, spend some time with them for a little while. I need to go the grocery store, and a couple of other places, before the week starts" She amazed her self, at how steady her voice was "Just have them home in time for baths, and bedtime stories" She said softly. Lucas nodded, looking at her for the first time today. Her eyes were red and puffy, only partially concealed by make-up. And she didn't bother to fix her hair again today, just pulling it up in a half ponytail. She looked all around tired though, probably just like him. "They'll be here," He said warmly, uttering the first kind words to her in days.

"Be good for Daddy" Brooke said sweetly to the twins, giving them each a goodbye kiss "I'll see you guys in a little while" And with that, Brooke grabbed her purse and left.

Lucas helped the kids wash up, after eating their ice cream cones. He then decided that maybe they would go out for a little while. Then, they could come back and he could get his things together later tonight.

The kids wanted to go ride go-carts. And surprisingly, there was a track open on Sunday. It was more of a kid-friendly track, which was good. The kids had a blast. Lucas then took them to eat pizza. He was scared that they might ask about what happened this weekend. Lucas knew that the kids weren't blind; they could tell when something was wrong. Right on cue, Maddie spoke:

"Daddy, why are you and mommy mad at each other? And why do you have to go stay somewhere else?" She looked innocently at Lucas.

Lucas sighed, taking a sip of his coke "Well baby, sometimes adults have arguments, just like kids do. And it can be over silly stuff. Your mom and I had one of those arguments, but don't worry. We both love you guys very much, and we love each other. Daddy just has to find a way to make mommy happy again. But I'm working on it" He winked at his daughter. Maddie smiled back, and nodded. Aidan was too busy eating to be involved in the conversation, but that was okay. They finished up, and headed back home.

"I, umm, I think that's everything I'll need for now" Lucas said sadly, looking at his two bags of clothes and toiletries "I'll get the kids Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday afternoons, ok?" He wanted to make sure that his plan was ok. Brooke would pick them up from school on Monday and Wednesday, and spend time with them before bed, and would have them on the weekends, starting Saturday at noon. Lucas would get them Tuesday and Thursday after school, until bedtime, and then on Friday night, to spend the night. It all seemed ridiculous to him, but it's what Brooke wanted, so he had to respect that.

"I'll, umm, I guess I'll talk to you later then" Brooke said, standing in her pj's and robe. The kids were already asleep. They both figured it would be easier that way. Lucas had already given them each kisses and hugs, before they went to bed.

"Take care of them Brooke, and yourself" Lucas said sincerely, making sure to include her. He did want her to be okay though "I have my phone, if you need anything" Lucas told her, before walking toward the door.

"Thanks I will. And I'll call if I think I need your help on one of my days" Brooke said, softly, before seeing him out. They gave each other a very emotional hug, before Lucas headed out, and Brooke went to check on the kids.

Lucas shuffled down the sidewalk, toward his new dwelling for now. He softly knocked on the door, to be greeted by Haley. She and Nathan were already in their comfortable clothes, by the time he got back. Lucas could still feel some tension in the room, between Nathan and Haley, but was too preoccupied to care. He went and set his things down, in the spare bedroom, his room. Lucas then took out a t-shirt and some sweatpants, and walked back out of the room, and asked:

"Is it okay if I grab a shower, before going to sleep?" Lucas asked his best friend, before just intruding. But he mind as well get use to this place, for now.

"Sure, just make yourself at home" Haley smiled softly "There's, umm towels under the sink" She told him, before Lucas closed the door. Pretty soon, they could here the water running.

Lucas stepped into the hot steam, hoping it would relax him some, before going to bed. But every time he closed his eyes, all Lucas could see were Brooke and the twins smiling, or Brooke holding him, or Nathan with his hands all over her. This caused his eyes to spring open. Getting frustrated, Lucas just decided to wash off real quick and get out. He dried off, and slipped on the clean pajamas. The hot shower did help a little. Lucas then opened the bathroom door, to let it air out, and muttered a cheerless "Goodnight" to Nathan and Haley, who were on the couch, before retreating to his bed. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, and forget about this horrible day.

Haley decided she was tired. Nathan said he was going to watch a little more TV, before coming to bed. Their words were stressed, and tiring, as things were still tense. As Haley passed by Lucas door, she heard something on the other side, sobbing. She quietly opened it, to peek in. There, sitting up in bed was Lucas, quietly sobbing. He was holding a picture of Brooke and the kids, at the beach, one that Haley took herself, when they all went to have a picnic one afternoon. She rushed over, and pulled her best friend into a hug, knowing he could use it. Haley couldn't remember the last time she saw her Lucas cry like this.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Luke. You're going to get her back, I just know it" Haley tried to soothe, holding onto Lucas. She sighed; thinking about her own estranged relationship right now. But at least neither of them had moved out. Finally, Lucas' sobbed subsided, and Haley felt like he might be asleep. She quietly closed his door back, sending a glance at her husband on the couch, before going to sleep herself.

Little did they know, but Brooke was crying herself to sleep as well, holding onto to the very same picture. Brooke was huddled up on the couch, under a blanket again. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in her and Lucas' bed, just yet. Tomorrow was going to be even tougher . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week came and went, without much fuss.

Lucas and Brooke, along with the kids, had slowly settled into the routine of their alternating schedule. Monday, Brooke got the kids up, got them to preschool and herself to work. They watched "Finding Nemo", ordered pizza, and went to bed early. Tuesday, Lucas picked up the kids from school, took the kids ice-skating for the first time, took them to eat Chinese food, and took them back home to get ready for bed. And so on and so for the rest of the week. Friday night was a little cramped, with the kids staying with Lucas at Naley's apartment. But Nathan and Haley were understanding, and even let Lucas and the kids set up palettes on the floor in the den. It was like one big slumber party, which Maddie and Aidan thought was cool. They eventually fell asleep, Lucas in between the two twins, after a marathon of ER reruns. Why his four year olds loved ER, Lucas couldn't understand. And all the blood and stuff didn't even creep them out either. But Lucas did sleep better, with his two babies there. Brooke spent her evening curled up with a bottle of wine, and some good chick flicks. She watched Steel Magnolias, Terms of Endearment, and The Notebook, of course. Brooke went through an entire box of tissues by the end of it. But she was lonely, without the kids, or even Lucas. But she wouldn't show how much she missed him. Brooke had decided that Lucas would have to beg, on his knees, for her to let him come back or anything.

Lucas had been trying to figure out ways to get Brooke alone to talk to her about them once more. On Monday, he had some guy from the team personally deliver a dozen roses, with a card to Brooke, in the middle of class. Brooke was totally embarrassed, but the card was really sweet. She still didn't acknowledge it though, because no one called Brooke Davis a slut, and got off that easily. Tuesday, Lucas sent flowers again, this time with some garnet stud earrings attached, which Brooke loved, but still didn't buy into it. Wednesday, Brooke needed her oil changed, and so Lucas offered to do it. Brooke let him since it would save her the twenty dollars to go to a local place. Plus Lucas had always done routine stuff like that on her car, so it really wasn't a big deal.

Finally, Lucas decided that the only way to really get through to Brooke was to plan something for just the two of them. So he worked it out, where the following weekend, he and Brooke would spend the whole Saturday together. They had to meet up and figure out about buying Christmas for the twins anyway. So that was his cover story. But Lucas had ulterior motives. He set it up where they would spend most of the morning shopping for the kids' Christmas presents, followed by a romantic date for the two of them. Lucas booked the same restaurant they went to on Valentines Day when Brooke was pregnant. He then was going to take her for dancing and drinks at the Blue Post; kind of recreate their first date somehow. If things went as planned, Lucas was hoping to give Brooke back her engagement ring before going on Sunday for a private fitting with one of none other than Vera Wang's interns. Vera Wang was one of Brooke's favorite designers, especially for dresses. He had to use his clout, as one of the Bobcats now, but Lucas was able to get one of her very own assistants to come measure Brooke and design a gown especially for her.

It was now Sunday, a whole week since Lucas moved out. And Brooke was so relieved, because Rachel was coming back into town. She was flying back from Thanksgiving in Italy today, so Brooke offered to pick her up from the airport. Brooke really needed someone to talk to right now. And she and Haley still weren't back to being friends like before. Everytime they bumped into each other all week, Haley would say all the usual things and her words were almost rehearsed. Brooke just prayed that maybe at least Haley would be able to forgive her eventually.

"Mommy, mommy, there's Aunt Rachel" Maddie pointed, seeing Rachel walking through the airport, rolling her suitcase behind her. Brooke sighed in relief seeing her friend walking up.

"You don't know how much I've missed you" Brooke squealed, pulling Rachel into a hug "Where were you when I need my side kick?" She pouted.

"Calm down Miss Drama queen, I'm here now" Rachel rolled her eyes "Now, let me get my other bag, so we can go home and fix your drama" She said, with a fake attitude.

"Sure, whatever" Brooke shrugged. Rachel was a little taken back by Brooke's somber mood. This was not the Brooke Davis that she remembered leaving behind before her trip. She figured the best thing was to get out of there, and get back to her apartment first. Then they could really talk.

Brooke helped Rachel get her other suitcase and they got both of them into the back of Brooke's explorer. Rachel insisted that they go straight to Brucas' apartment, to talk, rather than stopping off at hers first. She would catch a cab in a little bit, if she had to. They drove along, with Brooke humming along to the radio. But her smile didn't have its' usual spark, or her eyes their usual beam. And Rachel noticed that her engagement ring was gone, for the first time since she had gotten in. This could call for back up, Rachel thought.

"Ok guys, you two can watch the Incredibles. And your really sweet, mommy might make your favorite, macaroni and cheese with hot dogs" Brooke told the kids, once they arrived back at the apartment. It seemed like all her words took effort to get out.

"Yeah" Both Maddie and Aidan cheered. They loved their macaroni "We'll be good mommy, we promise" Aidan smirked, and he and his sister ran to their room to watch their movie.

"So hooch, how are you holding up? The truth?" Rachel stared at Brooke, as they got comfortable on the couch. Brooke looked out the window, and bit her lip. She was trying so hard, not to break down. But this was her friend, and Brooke knew that Rachel could be persistent.

"I don't know" She gulped "I don't know what to do Rach. I can't even look Nathan in the eye anymore. Haley and I are barely speaking, and when we do, it's not the same. And Lucas. I love him so much" Brooke began to sob "I'm just so hurt, by what he said. But I didn't really want to end us, or give back my ring. I really love him Rach, I really do" Brooke finally broke down. She cried, until there was nothing left. Rachel kept a comforting hand on her back, trying to soothe her friend.

Over at the UNC basketball court . . .

Lucas and Nathan had an extra practice today, since they had semi-finals coming up. Everybody noticed that there was some extra tension between the two brothers. They both had more hostility and rage about them, in their game today. The coach even noticed it, and was keeping a close eye on them.

"Why don't you learn how to block the ball man!' Nathan yelled at Lucas, who had let about three men sneak by him, and score.

Lucas shook his head, steaming "Why don't you learn to mind your own business!" He seethed "And while you're at it, why don't you learn how not to mess with other guys' girlfriends, or get them drunk and take advantage of them" He screamed. This got the attention of everyone. They all gathered, to watch the showdown that was about to begin.

Nathan clinched his knuckles "You need to grow up man. And quite throwing this stupid pity party for yourself. If you actually stopped feeling sorry for yourself, and focused on getting your woman back, you might actually do it. You just can't handle thinking that maybe I was better than you, is that it? Well, maybe I was . . ." He knew he had gone too far, the minute the words came out. But Nathan was sick and tired of the brooding and the crying that Lucas did every night before bed. And he was sick and tired of getting the third degree from his brother as well. Nathan wasn't quick enough, to dodge Lucas' fist that was coming at his face.

"That's it" Lucas lunged at his brother, punching his face a couple of times. Nathan finally fought him off, and got a couple of swings in at Lucas, before the coaches came to break them up. They both had busted lips, and Lucas' eye was turning already. Nathan looked like he had a broken nose.

"You, leave my gym, and don't come back until you've gotten your head straight" The coached yelled at Lucas "And you, you hit the showers" He told Nathan "Now!" The coach demanded when he didn't either of them moving. Lucas just glared at his brother, as he grabbed his gym bag, turned and stormed out. Nathan wiped his lip, and stumbled to the showers, to hopefully calm down as well.

When Lucas got home, Haley was fixing dinner for the three of them. She looked up from her spaghetti when she heard the front door open. She gasped, when she saw Lucas' face:

"Luke, what happened?" Haley asked, coming to help him sit down. His eye was almost swollen shut by now. He just shook his head "It was nothing. Nathan and I had a disagreement about something at practice" He said in a quiet voice.

"What did he do, Lucas?" Haley demanded. She wanted to know if her husband did something that he shouldn't have.

"I just wasn't focusing enough. And he called me on it. But I probably deserved it" Lucas said, nonchalantly. Haley just sighed, and went to grab an ice pack. She eased it onto Lucas' eye, and guided his hand so he could hold it himself.

"Why don't you go lay down, and I'll call you when dinner is ready" Haley suggested. Lucas nodded, and headed to his room, to cool off and rest for a little bit. Haley just sighed, and went to check on dinner. She hated what all of this had done to them.

When Nathan got home an hour later, Haley was waiting with her hands on her hips. He knew the minute he walked through the door, that he had some explaining to do.

"Look, before you get all mad, he was the one that threw the first punch" Haley just starred, waiting for more of an explanation "All I did was tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself and actually do something about it. He needs to realize that he's not going to get Brooke and his family back by sitting here throwing a pity party every night. What happened with Brooke and me was a long time ago. And there's nothing that can change that. But he can't stay mad at me or Brooke forever" He was afraid that Haley might get angry at his statement, but she didn't, just kept watching him "He needs to make her listen to him, do something romantic. Something, anything. Just quit the sulking, and do something about it for once" Nathan sighed, walking toward the fridge, to get some water. Haley folded her arms, still taking in what Nathan had just said. They hit home for her as well. A voice, startled them:

"You're right" Lucas said, walking into the room "I'm not getting anywhere, with all this pint up anger and resentment. And I've tried to play it off, but the truth is that I am pissed. But no more. I've got to find a way to forgive Brooke, in my heart. And a way to get her to forgive me as well" Lucas stuck out his hand "Truce?" He bit his lip.

Nathan stood there for a second "Truce" He smiled, and the two brothers shook hands. They then gave each other a hug, to seal the deal. Nathan winced, when he Lucas' eye:

"Sorry man" He said sincerely. Lucas nodded, sighing. He was to blame as well.

"He's right" Haley said, interrupting the moment. Nathan then noticed that she had tears in her eyes "I've been so upset, and angry with you the last few days Nathan. But that's no way to live. I can't go on everyday, pretending that everything's ok, when it's not. What you and Brooke did, it hurt me, and Lucas" She sent a glance at her best friend "But if we're ever going to be like we used to, we have to find a way to get past all of this. I love you Nate, and I really want us to be like we used to. But I'm going to need your help" Haley fell into her husband's arms and sobbed. Nathan blinked back a few tears, seeing his wife so upset. He held her close, and stroked her back.

"I'm going to make this up to you Hales, I promise" Nathan whispered, with tears. Lucas looked on, trying to not intrude on the moment. He prayed for the day, when he and Brooke would be to that point. _Please bring her back to me, Dear God_, was all that Lucas was thinking at the moment . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everything was going wrong. Brooke and the kids overslept, because she had gotten sick during the night and didn't hear the alarm first thing. Her stomach wouldn't stop hurting and she felt queasy. Brooke finally made it to the shower, and got the kids up. She threw on a jogging suit, and got the kids dressed for preschool. Brooke then fed the kids, although she wasn't hungry at all. They were out the door, only 15 minutes late. As Brooke tried to lift Aidan into his seat, she knew something was wrong:

'Owww" Brooke cried out. The soreness in her abdomen was unbearable. She had to set Aidan down quickly, because of the pain "Sorry baby" She couldn't pick them up.

"It's ok mommy, I'm a big boy anyway" Aidan smiled, climbing in the car all by himself.

Brooke smiled, through the pain "That's right baby. Just don't get too big on me yet" She told her son jokingly. Brooke made sure Aidan and Maddie both were strapped in. She didn't know how she was going to make it through today, with all the pain she was in. But Brooke had a big project due on Friday, so she had to go to class, to work on it.

Rachel noticed as Brooke came walking into the classroom that morning. She muttered a "sorry" to the teacher, before going to her seat, next to Rachel. Brooke sat down, wincing with pain. She had to close her eyes and bit her lip, to keep from screaming. Rachel whispered 'what's wrong?' but Brooke just shook it off. She finally wrote that they would talk at lunch. Brooke's eyes widen, when she noticed the date on the board.

Finally, lunchtime came. Brooke and Rachel decided to go to the deli on campus to eat. But Brooke was quickly reminded of her nausea when they walked inside the Café. She looked at Rachel with pleading eyes, and asked for a Sprite, before going to find them a table. Rachel shook her head, and went to get her food and their drinks.

"Here, I brought you a plain roll" Rachel said, as she sat down 5 minutes later "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She asked her friend, with a concerned look.

Brooke shook her head "I really don't know. Sunday night, after you left, I started feeling sick and having stomach cramps. But now, I can barely move, without it just being excruciating. And everyday smells get to me, and make me feel nauseous. The only reason I came today was because of that stupid project we have to do by Friday," She said mockingly. Brooke took a sip of her Sprite, before nibbling at her roll. Rachel began eating her salad, and trying to think of possible explanations for her friends' misery.

"And then I really freaked when I saw Gunter's calendar on the wall this morning. It suddenly reminded me that I'm missing a very important visitor," Brooke continued, sounding panicked. This was the last thing she needed right now.

Rachel's mouth dropped open "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She eyed her friend carefully "You're late? As in, he knocked you up again?" She emphasized the word late. Rachel couldn't believe that Lucas would do this to Brooke, again. And with them fighting right now.

Brooke just nodded, with a nervous expression. "Say it a little louder, why don't you. I don't think they heard you, in Mexico" She scolded her friend. It was going to be like high school all over again. Just then, Brooke spotted a familiar face walking into the Café. She then saw this person coming toward her and Rachel.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit down" It was Haley. Brooke and Rachel shared a nervous glance, wondering if Haley heard the tail end of their conversation. But Haley looked genuine, in wanting to try and be friends again, so Brooke motioned for her to sit.

"So Brooke, you doing ok?" Haley asked, eying her friend as well. She could tell that something was off, more than just the usual missing Lucas stuff.

Brooke plastered a fake smile "Never better" She then tried to stand, to go to the bathroom real quick, but groaned as she felt pain searing through her abdomen once more "I'll be right back" She said forced. Haley and Rachel both watched her intently, as Brooke hobbled to the restroom. Both of them obviously worried.

They finished up lunch, or Rachel and Haley did at least. Brooke was able to stomach her Sprite, and half a roll. She did appreciate Haley trying to make an effort though. So as they were saying their goodbyes, Brooke turned to her friend:

"Thanks for eating with us Hales. Umm, maybe we can do it again sometime, when I have a bigger appetite" Brooke said sheepishly. She felt awkward, knowing that Haley was watching her every move, and wondering what was wrong.

Haley smiled "Sure. Take care of yourself Brooke," She said commanding "I'll catch up with you two later" She waved goodbye. Once Rachel thought they were in the clear, she turned to her pale friend, with a worried voice:

"Ok we need to get you a doctor's appointment, ASAP! And we need to stop by the store, to get a home pregnancy test" She said affirmative. Little did they know, but Haley heard what Rachel said. She kept walking, as to not let on that she knew about what was wrong with Brooke. Haley whipped out her phone, knowing there was one person that deserved to know what was going on with Brooke:

"Hey Luke, it's me. Look, I just had an interesting lunch with Brooke . . ." She spoke into her cell phone. She made sure she was a safe distance away from the Café, before going into detail. Haley told him everything she saw and heard. She also explained that something maybe be wrong with the alleged baby, because of all the pain Brooke was in. Lucas listened, and assured her that he was going to check in on her later on. He didn't like the sound of this, at all.

That night, Brooke had managed to make it through the day, doped up on Advil and Sprite. She called a local OB-GYN that was recommended by the Student Health Center on campus. The first appointment she could get was for Thursday, which meant Brooke had to go two more days in agonizing pain. They told her to only take Tylenol or Advil, if she thought she might be pregnant, to be safe for the baby. Brooke groaned, and cursed the mumbo jumbo that is the medical system today. Couldn't they understand she was in pain? Immense pain? She also did the other thing that Rachel suggested, and got a home pregnancy test at the drug store. Rachel offered to be there for Brooke, when she took it. But Brooke insisted that Rachel go on the date she had planned already, and that she could take it by herself. After all, if the results were what Brooke was thinking, it was going to be a long night.

"Okay, step one, take the stick out of the wrapper. Step two, pee on the stick. Ok, I can do this . . " Brooke whispered to herself. She waited until the twins were in bed, before locking herself in the bathroom and finally putting off the inevitable. Brooke peed on the stick, and left it sitting on the counter for the five minutes she had to wait. Her abdomen was starting to throb again, and so Brooke decided to go lay down and wait. She made it to the bed, and curled up in a ball because of the hurting. She passed out from all the throbbing before getting to see the results.

Lucas ran his fingers over the back of his buzzed head, as he walked to his family's door Tuesday morning. He didn't get by to check on Brooke as promised yesterday, because his coach had decided to be hard-headed and hold practice til 10 o'clock last night. By the time he and Nathan were done, Lucas figured it was too late and he would just come by first thing this morning. He knocked lightly on the door, and cracked it open. Two very upset four year olds met him at the door.

"Daddy, daddy" Maddie cried, as tears were rolling down her cheek "Mommy's sick" She wailed, pointing toward the bedroom. Aidan nodded, standing beside his sister, scared as well. Lucas nodded, and tried to calm them "Ok, let's just go check on mommy first, before we get all upset" He tried to sound calm. But he didn't hear any movement from inside the bedroom.

What Lucas was met with, scared him to death. Brooke was passed out, in the doorway to the bathroom, not moving at all. He rushed over; to feel a pulse "Oh god" It was weak. His eye caught the little white stick on the counter; it read _positive_. Lucas then noticed that the twins followed him, and got upset all over again, as the sight of their mother. He turned, trying not to show his fear "Ok guys, let's go call Aunt Haley, and then Daddy's going to take care of Mommy, ok?" He ushered them back into the living room, and pulled out his cell to call Haley.

Haley arrived in less than five minutes. She gasped when she saw Brooke, but tried to play it off, like Lucas, as not to scare the twins. She told Lucas to go, that she would take Maddie and Aidan to school and meet him at the hospital. Lucas thanked her, and was out the door. He placed Brooke's limp body in the passenger seat, ran and started the car, and drove 80 the whole way. They immediately took Brooke on a gurney, when Lucas pulled up to the ER. He was told to wait, and someone would be out to inform him as soon as possible about Brooke's condition. Lucas rambled off something about finding the positive pregnancy test, which the nurses said the doctor would take into account. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor in blue scrubs approached Lucas, Haley, and Rachel, who all were there for their friend. Lucas stood up, as the doctor approached them.

"Family of Brooke Davis?" Lucas nodded "Well I must ask you a question first?" He said seriously "Does Brooke have someone that would be able to stay with her for a while? Or does she live alone?" He needed to know, before telling them the diagnosis.

Lucas nodded, inwardly smiling. This was his ticket back into Brooke's life; in his mind "I'm her fiancé. I umm, I will be taking care of her, around the clock if necessary" He smiled weakly, still scared to know what could be going on. Was something wrong with the baby?

"Well it seems that Miss Davis has a severe case of ovarian . . . "The doctor began.

I know I know, I'm mean. But I have to keep you guys on your toes a little bit longer. But I can guarantee, that whatever is wrong with Brooke; it will be to Brucas' advantage. I'm hoping to make Brooke forgive Lucas, through him taking care of her. Anyway, please leave me suggestions, I love them! And as always, leave me some loving!

Laura

Please R & R 


	8. From The Bottom of My Broken Heart

_Last time . . ._

"_Well it seems that Miss Davis has a severe case of ovarian . . . "The doctor began._

"She has a severe case of ovarian cysts" He said informatively "They are not uncommon in some women and are very treatable. But Brooke's were so bad that they burst open. With a few days rest and some pan medicine, she should be fine" The doctor said with hope in his voice.

Lucas and the girls nodded "What about the baby?" He asked, not sure what happened with it. But having cysts while pregnant didn't sound good.

The doctor shook his head "There is no baby" He said sympathetically "Some women can experience the same symptoms with ovarian cysts as with pregnancy. Like nausea, abdominal pain, and delayed period. But we ran several tests, and Brooke's pregnancy test came back negative" He informed gently. Lucas didn't know whether to laugh o cry. On the one hand he was starting to get used to the idea of another baby. But at the same time, the timing couldn't be worse. So maybe it was a blessing in disguise. He and Brooke needed to get their relationship back on track, and worry about the two kids they had, before having anymore.

"So you're a hundred percent that's she not pregnant?" Lucas had to make sure. The doctor nodded gently, not sure whether that was what the couple wanted or not "So, where do we go from here?" Lucas asked, ready to see Brooke, and hopefully take her home to rest.

"Right now, I don't see why Brooke can't go home and rest. She just needs to take it easy for the next few days. I would like to see her back on Friday to check her once again. She will need to just stay off her feet as much as possible and take her pain medication when she needs it. Also, Brooke probably doesn't need to drive a car right now since the meds will make her sleepy. But you will just need to stay with her and watch over her, until she comes back to see me" The doctor said affirmatively "If you'll follow me, you can see Brooke and take her home" He motioned for Lucas to follow behind him.

Haley stopped them, to say "Luke, I'll go pull the car up to the door, if you'll give me your keys" She said thoughtfully. Lucas smiled, and tossed Haley his car keys so she could go pull his Explorer up to the entrance. Rachel told him she would go by the store and meet them back at the apartment, after getting Brooke some soup and other things. Lucas thanked them both before heading off to get Brooke.

When Lucas got to the examining room where Brooke was, she was still dazed. He went over and ran his hand over her cheek and gave her a peck on the forehead:

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas smiled. He looked her over. Brooke looked pale and kind of weak still. She sent him a weak smile "Thanks for bringing me here" Brooke said quietly but sincerely. Lucas smiled as Brooke tried to lift herself off the bed and get out of there. But as she tried to walk, Brooke doubled over in pain. Lucas was instantly at her side.

"Here, let me help you" He said warmly. Brooke looked up with a few small tears "Thanks" She replied weakly. Lucas just nodded and pulled Brooke's small frame into his arms. There was no way she could walk right now. "I got you, don't worry" Lucas said, as he saw Brooke give him a look when he picked her up. But she was too sore and tired to protest. And by the time Lucas placed Brooke in the passenger seat of his car again her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

Lucas drove with a sleeping Brooke beside him, while Haley followed in her own car back to their apartment. This morning taught them both how much they all need each other and how much Brooke had been suffering since everything that had happened. Lucas sighed as he pulled in front of his old apartment, and looked over to see Brooke still snoozing. He went around and managed to lift Brooke into his arms. Haley pulled up about the same time and came to retrieve the keys, so she could unlock the door for Lucas.

"I'm going to lay her down in the bedroom for now" Lucas whispered as they entered the apartment. Haley nodded and made herself comfortable on the couch until Lucas came back. They would then decide what to do.

Lucas laid Brooke gently down on the bed, and pulled her shoes off for her. He then pulled the covers around her and was going to let her sleep. But Brooke began to stir as Lucas laid her down, and opened her eyes:

"Luke?" Her voice was small. She tried to sit up but her body was too weak "I've got to get up. Maddie has an appointment to get her cast changed today and I've got to take her. And I promised Aidan he could try out for a basketball team at a local church this afternoon. I forgot to tell you," She said fuzzily.

Lucas shook his head and gently guided her back onto the bed "Brooke, you're sick. I will take care of Maddie's doctor's appointment. And I'll see about Aidan getting to try out. But you need to rest. I'm going to take care of you Brooke" Lucas said assertively. He ran his hand over her cheek.

Brooke groaned, as she was still sluggish "Thanks" And with that she fell back asleep. Lucas just chuckled and went to join Haley in the den.

"Thanks for helping Brooke and me Hales" He said sincerely, taking a seat on the couch as well "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here to help this morning".

Haley smiled "Hey, that's what family is for. I'm just sorry that there is no baby. I know that you wanted it. And I think deep down, Brooke would have been excited too" She said sensitively.

Lucas nodded "Thanks. Yeah, I'm still a little stunned about everything. And I don't know how I'm going to tell Brooke that she isn't having a baby, just pains" He scratched his head "But I do know that I'm going to be here to help her get well. And help out with the kids" He said strong-minded.

"I know you will. And don't forget, me and Nathan can help in anyway too" Haley smiled.

"Thanks I'm going to probably need it . . ." Lucas sighed, and they began discussing the rest of the days plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, is mommy ok now?" Maddie asked, as Lucas picked her and Aidan up from preschool that afternoon. Haley had volunteered to stay with Brooke in case she needed anything until he got back.

"Yeah daddy, is mommy still sick?" Aidan asked innocently.

Lucas smiled at his two children "Mommy is a lot better already. But we're gonna have to make sure she gets even better, ok?" He tells them "So daddy is going to be coming home you guys" The twins both started cheering "And I'm going to need you guys to help me take care of mommy for a couple days. Think you guys can do that for me?" He asked the twins, with a pleading smile.

"Yes daddy" The twins replied and nodded their heads.

"Thank you guys" Lucas smiled and began driving "Ok we need to get you Maddie to your doctor's appointment. You can get any color cast that you want baby. And then we're going to go home and fix dinner for mommy" He informed his two four year olds.

"What about my basketball daddy?" Aidan asked as they drove. He remembered Brooke promising to let him sign up for a team.

Lucas nodded "Already got you signed up. You don't even have to try out. And I'm going to be one of the assistant coaches, how does that sound bud?" He asked his son.

"Yeah! I'm excited daddy" Aidan said with a big grin.

"I'm glad buddy" Lucas smiled back and they drove on to Maddie's doctor office.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas and the twins were an examine room with Maddie on the table and Aidan sitting beside Lucas. They were waiting for the doctor to come check Maddie's shoulder and recast it. Maddie was starting to look scared without Brooke there. Like most children, she wanted her mom.

"Hey guys" The doctor finally came into the room "Now, what color would the patient like for her cast today?" He smiled at Maddie. But she began tearing up and reached out for Lucas.

"Shh, I'm right here pretty girl" Lucas said, going to sit by her on the bed "Would you like me to sit with you while the doctor does what he has to?" He asked gently. Maddie looked up with her blue eyes and nodded. The doctor smiled and sent Lucas an understanding look.

Lucas put his arm around Maddie and kisses the top of her head "Now, tell the doctor what color you want" He soothed. Lucas had never seen Maddie react like this before.

"Purple" Maddie said simply. Her last one had been pink so she wanted a different color. She clung to Lucas the whole time that the doctor examined her and put the new cast on.

Back at Brucas' apartment.

Brooke has been asleep for a good while, about four hours. She begins to stir and tries to sit up. She then manages to sit up and lift herself off the bed to head into the den. She was greeted with the faces of her two friends:

"Brooke, what are you doing up?" Haley says scolding "You should be in bed still" She and Rachel both help Brooke to the couch to sit down.

"Gee guys, I'm not gonna break" Brooke says still half asleep "What all happened this morning?" She asked looking at her friends for an explanation.

Haley nods at Rachel, as to say she would explain, "Well, you passed out, we assume on the way to the bathroom. Lucas came by and found you, along with two very upset four year olds. He took you to the ER and got you some meds and we brought you back here. You've been out about 4 hours," She explained softly.

"Oh' Brooke said simply "Oh!" This time it was a little more expressive "Does he know about the baby now?" She asked quietly, trying not to get too worked up.

Rachel bit her lip, and took her friends' hand "Brooke, there was no baby, hon" She told Brooke with a sympathetic smile.

Brooke shook her head "Wait, what?" She wasn't expecting this "Then why have I felt so crappy these last few days?" She demanded softly. Brooke had just begun to warm up to the idea of another baby.

"You, um" Haley sighed, "You had some ovarian cysts to rupture. But there was no permanent damage. It's just going to hurt like hell for a few days. But you've got medicines. And you've got me, Rachel, Nathan, and of course Lucas to help you get better" She smiled. Haley and Rachel both noticed how quiet Brooke had gotten.

"Whatcha thinking about hooch?" Rachel asked Brooke with a concerned look.

"I don't know" Brooke ran her fingers through her messy hair "How am I ever going to get him to come back to me now? I thought at least if I were pregnant, Lucas would have a reason to come back to me. Now, there's no way that he would take me back now" She said, breaking down. Brooke really had begun to miss Lucas.

Haley put a comforting hand on her friends' back "Brooke Davis-Scott, that is not true, and you know it. Lucas has plenty of reasons to fight his way back into your life and your kids' lives too. So don't think like that. He's even insisting on taking care of you until you are completely well. Even moved his stuff back early today so he could be here with you," She told Brooke reassuringly. Brooke nodded and laid her head down on the couch as Rachel and Haley tried to comfort her. They knew that Brooke was beating herself up about everything lately. But they also knew how determined Lucas was now to win Brooke back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, everybody was back where they were supposed to be essentially. Haley went home to Nathan. They seemed to slowly be getting back on track. And Nathan informed Lucas that they would be glad to babysit this weekend while he and Brooke went to Tree Hill for their date. Nathan actually admitted that it would be nice to have the practice for when he and Haley had a baby in the future.

Brooke looked over on the other side of the bed, to see Lucas asleep beside her still fully clothed. She then remembers that in a moment of weakness she had asked him to lay on the bed with her. Today had been pretty emotional and Brooke was still sore and weak. She had refused to talk about it with Lucas earlier when he brought up what happened. Lucas came home to find Brooke back asleep on the couch and Haley and Rachel fixing dinner for Lucas, Brooke and the twins. He thanked them before they left to go home. Brooke did the same, still kind of tired. Haley and Rachel of course didn't mind and left the young family to eat in peace. Brooke ate a little bit of the chicken and rice that Haley made. She then wanted to snuggle with her two children and was admiring Maddie's new cast. Brooke promised to sign when she felt a little bit better. The kids were really sweet to her and wanted to do whatever they could to make Brooke feel better. Lucas insisted that he would give the kids their baths and put them to bed. The four of them did read a book together on the couch, like old times. When Lucas was done putting the kids in their own bed, he came back into the den to find Brooke almost asleep as well. That's when she asked him to lay with her and Lucas didn't object, worn out from the busy day as well.

Brooke gingerly lifted herself off the bed and went into the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of milk hoping to help relax her nerves. She sat down on the couch with her warm milk, looking out window.

_  
We all drink to forget  
Some of us more than most  
When reality gets too real  
And the fires of hell to close  
But I'm here to let you know that  
That you can make it through  
If you believe that someone is watchin' over you_

Brooke thought about the last 24 hours. She thought she had been pregnant and thought that having a baby would bring Lucas back. But she now wondered whether Lucas would want her back or not. Brooke didn't think that she was enough anymore.

_And call it an angel  
Call it a muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight  
_

She thought back to the night that Lucas proposed and how happy she had been. She was glowing the whole evening, when they went back to tell everyone. Brooke glanced at her left ring finger that had the outline of where her engagement ring had been. She didn't want to give it back. She had dreamt of the day when she and Lucas would get married.

_  
We all have our days  
When nothing goes as planned  
Not a soul in the world  
Seems to understand  
And for someone to talk to  
You'd give anything  
Well go on and cry out loud  
'Cause someone's listenin' _

Yeah, and call it an angel  
Call it a muse  
And call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
'Cause it's gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight 

Brooke then thought about her children and how precious they were to her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of them. Maddie and Aidan were the reason she got up in the morning most days now. She remembered a time when Lucas was the reason she got up everyday. But they had been so estranged lately, and she just couldn't get the things that he said out of her mind. But he had made everything even more confusing with all that he had done today. Brooke placed her hand gingerly over her abdomen. She was really hoping that there had been another little Lucas or a mini-Brooke in her again. A pair of comforting arms startled Brooke, along with a kiss to the back of the head.

_  
Keep your faith alive  
You're not the only one _

Yeah, and call it an angel  
Call it a muse  
Call it karma that you've got comin' to you  
What's the difference  
What's in name  
What matters most is never ever losin' faith  
Yeah, you're gonna be alright  
You're not alone tonight  


"Lucas?" Brooke asked, seeing him join her on the couch and embrace her. "What are you doing up?" She whispered. The close contact was almost more than she could take right now.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist gently "I think the question should be, what are you doing up?" He eyed her carefully. Lucas knew that Brooke had had a rough day, and she needed to talk about it. But he knew not to press her. Brooke just shrugged and continued to look out the window.

_  
Oh you can cry if you want to, go on_

_  
_"I guess you want an explanation about today don't you?" Brooke finally spoke softly, breaking the silence. She sent him a glance over her shoulder, and saw that Lucas had nothing but patience in his eyes. "Whatever you feel like sharing, I'm here to listen Brooke," He told her, still holding onto her.

Brooke placed her hands on her lower abdomen once again, thinking, "I just, I know it sounds crazy. But I was actually excited about the idea of having another baby with you" She said quietly "And I appreciate you being here today, eve if it out of pity" Brooke sounded so defeated right now. But Lucas was glad she was getting her emotions out.

He placed a hand softly on her chin, and turned her face so they were looking straight at each other "You think that I'm here because of pity?" He almost sounded hurt "Brooke, you should know me better than that. I'm here Brooke because I care about you, because you're the mother of my children. And because despite everything, I love you" Lucas said the last part a little quieter. He wasn't sure if Brooke heard him, but figured she must have by the speechless look on her face.

"I umm, I don't" Brooke fumbled with her words. She wasn't expecting this "Just don't say it if you don't mean it" She said pleadingly to him. She couldn't take any more lies.

Lucas just smiled "I could never do that pretty girl. I would never lie about something like that," He said seriously.

Brooke nodded, her lower abdomen starting to ache again "Luke, umm, would you just hold me tonight? I just really need to be held right now. Today has been a pretty rough day, and if it's not too much to ask. I would really appreciate it, if you don't mind" She was beginning to ramble. Lucas just gently pulled her closer and let Brooke snuggle into his chest. They both stretched their legs out the length of the couch. And Brooke managed to spread the blanket that she used a lot over both of them. She sighed as Lucas rubbed circles on her back. In her mind Brooke was screaming _I love you, I love you Lucas_. She just couldn't bring herself to say it, not tonight. But then Lucas whispered the very thing that she needed to hear right now:

"You're not alone Brooke. Not tonight, not ever" And with those words, they both drifted off to sleep. The rest would fix itself, with a bit of luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three days flew by, and before anyone knew it, it was Friday.

Lucas had done anything and everything to help out with the kids and around the house for Brooke. And Brooke had never been more appreciative. She wasn't able to do much of anything the last few days because it hurt too much. But Lucas just kind of took over and did everything that he could. He cooked, he cleaned, and he looked over Maddie and Aidan.

Friday, Brooke had to go for her follow up visit. She insisted that she could go alone, since Lucas had class and was going to pick up the kids. Lucas wanted to go with her, but it just wasn't possible.

So Brooke was lying on a table in the doctors' office, waiting to hear if she was alright now or not. She squirmed a little as she felt the doctor poking and prodding. Finally, he was done and told Brooke she could relax and sit up.

"So, doc. Am I good to go?" She asked, with hope in her voice.

The doctor nodded "Yes, I think everything is fine now. Just make sure you still get regular routine exams with your usual physician. Other than that, just take care of yourself, you may still be sore for a few more days" The doctor smiled.

Brooke nodded "Ok, I will. Thank you very much" She smiled and shook the doctor's hand. He excused himself and let Brooke get changed back into her regular clothes.

When Brooke arrived home, she found Lucas and the kids playing around and enjoying each other. She smiled, glad to have things even semi-normal again. Lucas hadn't made a big deal yet about Brooke's midnight confession the other night. He just tried to be there for Brooke. And she was sure to show her appreciation.

"Mommy!" The twins exclaimed, seeing her come through the door.

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled and bent down to give them hugs. She still couldn't pick them up just yet.

"We ordered Chinese mommy," Maddie informed with a smile. She had dimples just like Brooke

"You did?" She sent a smile in Lucas' direction "I umm, I'll give you some money toward it Luke" She offered sincerely. Brooke didn't like feeling like she was mooching.

"Don't worry about it" He smiled "I also rented a couple of movies. I got the twins 'Madagascar" and got us "John Tucker Must Die"" Lucas said, getting out plates for when the food arrived.

Brooke nodded "Sounds great Luke. Umm, are we still on for our plans tomorrow?" She was referring to them going Christmas shopping for the twins. Lucas nodded, remembering the outing that he had planned a week ago.

"You bet" He winked and started filling glasses with ice.

Brooke put the movie on the kids after dinner and got comfortable with Lucas to watch their movie. After it was over, Brooke checked in on the twins and found them both asleep. She and Lucas headed to their bed, still sleeping in their respective sides. As Brooke got comfortable on her side of the bed, she turned to Lucas with a smile:

"Night Luke, thanks for everything this week" Brooke said sincerely.

Lucas smiled back "Don't worry about it. Let's just get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" He almost gave away his surprise. But luckily Brooke was sleepy enough that she wasn't paying attention to it too much. Brooke turned and faced away from Lucas, still wanting her space. But she was glad to have him back next to her at night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lucas got up the next morning Brooke and the kids were already up and moving around. He threw on a sweatshirt because it was getting chilly and stumbled into the living room, still half asleep. Lucas saw that Brooke was on the phone with someone and his kids were watching a Disney movie, probably waiting on breakfast. He went and sat between them on the couch.

"Morning princess, morning buddy" Lucas gave them each a kiss on the top of the head.

"Daddy, we're watching 'Lady and the Tramp'" Maddies' eyes gleamed when she spoke "Can me and Aidan have a puppy, please?" She tried to use all her charms on her father.

Lucas chuckled "I'll talk to mommy, baby girl" He smiled, and then decided to get back to more important things "You guys hungry?" He asked his two children.

They both nodded energetically, and so he decided to make something "How about chocolate chip pancakes?" Lucas asked, knowing how much Brooke and the kids loved them.

"Yeah, yeah" The twins cheered, excited. Lucas smiled and went to the kitchen to get all of the ingredients together. He tried not to eavesdrop on Brooke's conversation, but it was kind of hard:

"Ok, we'll get into town on the 23rd. You and I will go on the 24th for your final fitting. We have the rehearsal dinner on the 30th, and the wedding on the 31st. Did I get it all right P. Sawyer?" Brooke giggled, writing some things down on a notepad.

You could hear Peyton laughing on the other end "Yeah, he's been taking real good care of me" Brooke sent a smile over at Lucas "I know you didn't mean any harm. But like we said, it's better if we just bury it and move on. All of that was in the past. You got your guy and are going to become Mrs. Jake Jagellski (did I spell that right??). Anyway, I'm looking forward to it, Lucas and the kids too. Ok, we'll see you then Peyton" Brooke laughed, as they finished up their conversation. Lucas noticed that she didn't say anything about their wedding. But he figured maybe it was too soon.

Brooke flip her phone shut and walked over to where Lucas was mixing pancake batter "So, you and Peyton are speaking again?" Lucas asked, as he mixed in the chocolate chips. He then checked to make sure the pan was hot.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Brooke sighed, and dipped her finger in to taste the batter "It's just a thing with Peyton. We fuss and we fight and then we forgive each other. I mean, we both know that things could never go back to the way they were when we were like 15. But we've both matured and both can be civil to each other. But Hales is always going to be my best friend" Brooke took another dip "It needs more sugar Broody" She smiled, forgetting that she just called him by his nickname.

Lucas swatted her hand away playfully "Hey, no more samples for you" He smirked "I'm glad that things seem to be working out" He smiled over at Brooke. They both stole a glance at Maddie and Aidan who were on the couch laughing and giggling. This is what life was supposed to be like. Brooke and Lucas then sent each other a loving glance. Lucas fell in love with her dimples all over again right then and there. And Brooke, she couldn't get enough of that mysterious yet classic look that Lucas wore. Lucas finally yelped when he realized that the scorching pan was burning his finger. Brooke finally came back to reality as well, going to set the table and pour juice for everyone.

Two hours later, Lucas and Brooke were making their way through the Toys-R-Us in Charlotte. Maddie and Aidan had been dropped off to stay with Naley for the afternoon, so Brooke thought. But in reality, they were staying the night. It amazed Brooke how she could just fall all over again for Lucas. His smile, his charms, his rouged good looks. And Lucas was hoping that his plans for this weekend would not got to waste, and he could win Brooke back. As they shopped, it was like they were teenagers all over again:

"So Maddie's got the Barbie dream house, a Barbie convertible, four new fashion Barbies who have barely any clothes on, a bunch of dress up dresses and plastic high heel shoes, and some pretend make up that she just went crazy for on her list?" Lucas asked as they walked the isles. He was trying to figure out how they would pay for this, but then remembered that Brooke had saved up money all year, just to buy the kids' Christmas.

"Hey, a girl's gotta have her stuff. How do you think I got to be the diva I am today?' Brooke asked with a smirk, her eyes sparkling more than they have in months "Now, Aidan wants a PSP, the new NBA and new NFL games, a new basketball and football, since his got busted by Sadie, a bike with no training wheels, since you've promised to teach him how to ride without them, and the new Spiderman 3 movie" She smiled, reading over Aidan's list. Both of their kids had big items.

"Whatever happened to one big thing a year for Christmas. When I was young, I might have gotten a bike from Santa, that's it." Lucas shook his head as they were looking at Barbie houses.

"Well, I always got lots of dolls when I was younger. My parents always tried to make up for the rest of the year by buying me this huge Christmas every year. But I don't want my kids to be like that. I want them to realize it's about family and celebrating the time we have with each other" Brooke said, tossing a couple of Barbies in the shopping cart.

"That's good Brooke. I'm proud to hear you say that" Lucas said with a sincere smile. He was glad that they both saw the important things "Now, what would Miss Davis like for Christmas?" He said casually, as they headed to the video game isle. Lucas needed to know something that Brooke would love to have, so he could get it for her.

Brooke shrugged "I don't know. I've been so caught up in what the twins wanted that I haven't thought about anything for myself" She said sheepishly "We need some new dishes and pots and pans, so I could always ask for those. Or maybe a new microwave for our apartment, since ours is going to go out any day now" Brooke said with a smirk.

Lucas nodded, but then smiled "I think we can do better than that" He winked at Brooke, who smiled back with a flirty grin.

They finished up their shopping around 1 pm. Lucas and Brooke loaded up the back of Brooke's red Explorer with all the twins' toys from Santa. Then, they both hoped in the front seats, Lucas in the drivers' seat. He started heading out toward the interstate, receiving a baffled look from Brooke.

"Luke, the apartment is back that way," She pointed in the other direction. Lucas just smiled and shook his head

"Just trust me Brooke. Do you trust me?" Lucas asked in all seriousness.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow "Sure, why not" She said with a playful quip.

The next two hours were spent with the radio softly playing and Brooke looking out the window, trying to figure out where they were going. Her eyes widened when she saw the Tree Hill city limit sign. She didn't say anything; just let Lucas continue to drive. Once they pulled up to the Davis- Scott mansion in Tree Hill, Brooke finally demanded to know what was going on:

"Ok, Luke. One, why are we in Tree Hill? And two, why are we at our house?" She was truly puzzled now.

Lucas chuckled "Well, we are in Tree Hill in the first place because I figured we could go ahead and hide the kids' toys from Santa while we don't have them with us. And we're staying at our house because where else would we stay? The rest, you will just have to figure out" He winked and got out of the car. Brooke just shook her head and got out as well.

They spent the next twenty minutes hiding the twins' things for Christmas in the attic. Since they were going to be here on Christmas Eve and morning, this is where the kids would get their stuff from Santa. When they had gotten all the toys inside, Lucas pulled two duffle bags that he had hidden in the back out, and showed them to Brooke.

"Well Mr. Scott, you're just full of surprises," Brooke said, eyeing the bags. She finally gathered that they would be staying over night.

"That I am" Lucas smirked, as he began to carry them inside. As they were walking through the door, he noticed Brooke massaging her abdomen again "You hurting?" He inquired, and she nodded slightly "Well, why don't you go take a hot bath, and there should be something nice for you to put on once you've relaxed for our plans for this evening" Lucas said, ushering Brooke upstairs to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 7 that evening, Brooke and Lucas were both dressed and ready for whatever Lucas had planned. Brooke felt much better after resting and a hot bubble bath. Lucas had packed their bags with a couple of casual outfits, some pajamas, and a nice dress for Brooke and dress shirt and slacks for him. She spent about two hours getting ready for what she assumed was dinner plans, enjoying the quiet time. Lucas spent time watching a Duke basketball game and then came and got dressed, leaving the bathroom all to Brooke afterwards. He was back watching TV when Brooke emerged from upstairs.

"You look gorgeous Brooke" Lucas said, admiring her outfit. Brooke had on a black knee length dress that was v-neck in the front. She wore chandelier earrings and a small pendant that fell between her cleavage. Her hair was in soft curls around her shoulder.

"Thank you Luke, you don't look bad either" Brooke winked, eying him as well. Lucas had a baby blue dress shirt, black slacks and shoes, and his hair was freshly buzzed. His eyes shown with the blue shirt, making them even sexier if possible.

"Let's go then" Lucas smiled, escorting Brooke out to the car.

The next two hours were spent laughing and reminiscing about when they were younger. Brooke and Lucas neither one had laughed and enjoyed themselves so much in a really long time. They drank, they ate, and they drank some more. By the time that Lucas and Brooke had finished their meal, they were both more than a little tipsy. Currently, they were on the dance floor, enjoying each other's embrace.

"We really should do this more often, make more time for ourselves" Brooke whispered, her head on Lucas' shoulder. She meant what she had just said.

Lucas nodded "You're right, we should " He smiled down at Brooke. The next thing either of them knew, his lips were meeting hers in a loving kiss. Brooke deepened it, before they both pulled away, surprised:

"I'm sorry Brooke, I shouldn't . . " Lucas tried apologizing, not sure if Brooke was ready.

Brooke put a finger to his lips "Shh, its ok. I'm not sorry," She said with a smile.

Lucas nodded "You want to head home?" He asked with a glint in his eye. And Brooke simply nodded, signaling she wanted to.

They drove 70 the whole way home, both restless about what was going to happen once they got there. They made it inside the door, before Brooke pulled Lucas toward her and began unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Lucas moaned, feeling her soft touch, and began sliding Brooke's dress over her shoulders. They made it upstairs, discarding clothes the whole way to their bedroom. Once they got to their bed, Lucas laid Brooke gingerly down beneath him. He only had his boxers left and Brooke, her bra and underwear. As Lucas went to unhook her bra, he eyed Brooke carefully who was busy placing loving kisses on his neckline and chest:

"You sure you want to do this, right?" He didn't want to move too fast, if Brooke wasn't ready. Brooke nodded, pulling his boxers down and helping him with the clasps. There was no going back now. Lucas positioned himself gently on top of Brooke, and kissed her tenderly as his body collided with hers. This was what they both needed tonight.

Around 3 am, after a long session of love making, the two of them were tangled up in each other under the sheets. Brooke's head was in its favorite spot in Lucas chest. And Lucas had his arms wrapped tenderly around Brooke. They were both holding onto each other, like there was no tomorrow. All of a sudden, Lucas got an idea before they went to sleep:

"Pretty girl?" Lucas whispered, to see if she was still awake. Brooke flashed a wry smile up at him, her emerald eyes meeting his sea blue eyes. Lucas smiled back and gently flipped them around, so that he was on top again. He then shifted to the side of Brooke, so not to squish her. Brooke kept watching with a grin, as Lucas pulled something from underneath the mattress. He then scooted closer to Brooke once more, and took her hands, in his:

"Brooke, this may not be the ideal time. But I figure that while we are reminded of our love for each other. And we have this time just the two of us, I would give you something that I've wanted to since the day I got it back" He was getting all choked up "Brooke, baby. Will you please agree to forgive me? And will you please let me spend the rest of my life making the last two weeks up to you, by agreeing to become my wife again?" Lucas finally brought the ring into view. It was the ring that Brooke had given him back two weeks ago, her ring. Brooke got tears in her eyes, not expecting this. But if Lucas was willing to forgive her, and asking for her forgiveness, and for her to be his wife again. She said the only answer that felt right in her heart:

"Yes" She said, getting misty eyed. Lucas pulled her body to his, in a bone-crushing hug. He then sweetly slipped the ring on Brooke's left ring finger. They made love once more, before falling asleep together.

* * *

Yeah! Brucas is back on track!! I know it wasn't some grand gesture. But I felt like that if Lucas helped Brooke out and treated her like he used to, then maybe they could be happy again. So guess what? WE have a Brucas Wedding to plan!! I'm gonna need all the ideas you guys have! The next chapter will be Christmas and Jeyton's wedding. Then probably Karen's baby being born. And then the next will be Brucas' wedding! So don't hesitate to send me ideas or let me know what you think! Have a great one!

Laura

**P.s. Please R & R**


	9. I Tell It Like It Ought To Be

Over the next two weeks Brooke had slowly let Lucas back in.

She really wasn't sure if sleeping together so soon was the best thing or not. But Lucas had given her no reason to doubt it was a good thing, so. They began to sleep in the same bed again, and the kids were happier seeing their parents together.

It was now December 22nd, the day before everybody was headed to Tree Hill for the holidays and Jeyton's wedding. Brooke was running around the house, making sure that everyone was packed and had everything they could possibly need for the next week or so away from home. Lucas walked into the apartment from practice about 5:45 to find the kids watching Hannah Montana and a frantic Brooke running around doing laundry and everything else she could think of.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Lucas greeted his children. Both Maddie and Aidan sent him toothy grins, happy to see him.

"I made you a picture Daddy, it's on the fridge" Aidan smiled, and pointed toward the kitchen.

"Thanks buddy, I'll have to go see it" Lucas smiled, and went to sit by them on the couch "And what about you princess, huh?" He put his arms around both of them, to give them hugs.

"I got my cast off today daddy" Maddie beamed and pulled up her sleeve to show Lucas. There was nothing but bare skin now, and it seemed to have healed well.

"Alright, so no more casts?" He grinned at Maddie.

"Nope, no more icky casts" She smiled and went back to watching TV with Aidan. Lucas gave them each another hug before going to check on Brooke and the packing situation.

"Hey baby" He said, standing at the bedroom doorway. Brooke was folding shirts left and right and throwing them into their big rolling suitcase.

Brooke turned, startled "Oh, hey Broody" She went to greet him with a kiss "I didn't hear you come in" She smiled.

Lucas pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers "Well, its kind of hard to when you're running around like a mad woman throwing anything and everything into a suitcase" He smirked "Can I help you with anything?" Lucas asked sincerely.

Brooke pulled away slightly, to look him in the face "Well, it would be great if you could decide what we are going to do for dinner. I've got one more load of laundry to wash and dry and I think I can finish up packing before bed tonight" She ran her fingers through her wavy locks.

Lucas nodded "Ok, is it ok if I grab a quick shower cause I'm all stinky. And when I get out, I'll figure out what we will do for dinner. Maybe we can just go out and get something," He suggested, pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off, revealing his toned abs.

Brooke blushed, after not having seen his bare abs in a while "That's fine. We umm, we can just go get something. Why don't we try that new Chinese place over on Madison?" She said, going back to folding.

"Sounds great babe" Lucas said before stripping down to his boxers and heading to the bathroom "Be out in five" He smiled and the door shut. Brooke got her mind back on track and went to check the twins' suitcases before they went to eat.

The family of four sat an hour later eating and chatting pleasantly. The twins were really fascinated with the idea of Santa. This was really the first year that they would understand him bringing them presents and waking up on Christmas morning with all these toys. Neither of them could wait for Christmas morning!

"Mommy, can we make some cookies to leave out for Santa?" Maddie asked, as she took a bite of her sweet and sour chicken.

Brooke swallowed and smiled at her daughter "Sure baby, we'll try to make some. But if we don't get a chance, I bet Grandma Karen might have some we could leave out for him as well" She sent Lucas a wry smile, knowing that the kids would love what Santa was going to bring them.

"I wrote my list to Santa at school today Daddy" Aidan said, with a wide grin.

Lucas helped Aidan take a bite of his egg drop soup "That's good. We will have to remember to lay it out for Santa on Christmas Eve. So he'll know what you want him to bring you," He said with a smile.

They finished up dinner and headed back home. Brooke insisted that they get back as soon as possible so she could finish packing before bedtime. As the four of them were walking toward the door of Brucas' apartment, Maddie turned with a frown:

"Mommy, my arm still hurts" Her bottom lip was poked out. Brooke sighed, remembering that the doctor said Maddie's arm was still weak and she might need to take some Children's Tylenol for a couple more days if it was sore.

Brooke bent over and took her daughter in her arms "Come baby girl. I'll give you something to make it stop hurting" She brushed a couple of stray hairs out of Maddie's face and gave her forehead a peck. Maddie laid her head on Brooke's shoulder as they went inside.

Thirty minutes later, the kids were both settled down and in bed watching a movie until they fell asleep. Brooke bathed them, making sure to be careful of Maddie's still weak shoulder. She then gave Maddie a dose of Tylenol and put her and Aidan in bed with a movie. Brooke then went back to finishing up packing and getting things in order to leave in the morning. As she was frantically folding another load of clothes, Lucas came up behind her and put his arms around her:

"Baby, come to bed. I'll help you with that in the morning, I promise" Lucas said in a raspy voice. He hated to see Brooke working herself to death all the time with the kids.

Brooke finished folding the pair of pants in her hands and turned to snuggle into Lucas' chest "I am really tired. I just feel so bad that I didn't think to give Maddie any medicine earlier. She was probably in pain for a while" Broke yawned as Lucas pulled back the cover and led her to her side of the bed, and helped her sit down.

"It's ok baby. She's fine now," Lucas said with a reassuring smile "Just get some rest. You don't want to be too worn down for all that we have going on in the next few days" He said, going to climb in on his side of the bed. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and felt her snuggle up to him. They didn't even bother changing into pajamas.

"Yeah" Brooke yawned, not even opening her eyes "Night Broody" She whispered, before falling asleep. Lucas yawned himself and kissed the top of her head "Night Cheery" And with that, he fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas, Brooke, and the kids pulled up in front of Karen's house around 11 the next day. They had told her that they would be there before lunchtime anyway. And Brooke had to meet Peyton at 1 for a fitting. They were able to get off in time this morning, with Lucas helping Brooke like he promised. So now, they were going to have a quick lunch with Karen and Keith, before Brooke and Maddie headed to do wedding stuff. Lucas and Aidan would probably play some basketball or video games with Nathan while they were gone.

"Karen, oh my gosh. I never thought I'd see you with a baby bump" Brooke chuckled and gave her future mother in law a sideways hug.

Karen was really starting to show now, but she was at six months now so she should be. The doctors had been monitoring her very closely with the gestational diabetes. But she took her medication everyday so everything had gone smoothly since.

"Me either" Karen smiled "It's so good to see you guys though. And how are my two angels" She smiled down at the twins. Maddie had her hair in pigtails with a red t-shirt dress and red and green striped leggings. Aidan had on khaki pants with a red and green striped polo shirt.

"Grandma Karen!" They both engulfed her with hugs. "We get Santa in two days!" Aidan said with a sparkle in his eye.

"I bet you can't wait" Karen laughed, ruffling his hair "And what does Maddie want from Santa this year?" She asked her granddaughter who was beaming.

"Barbies!" Maddie exclaimed with a toothy grin. All the adults smiled at the enthusiasm that the two children had for the holiday. It was refreshing to have such excitement around the house.

Lucas finally made his way over to Karen, to give her a hug "Hey mom, how you feeling?" He said placing a hand on her protruding stomach.

"Not bad. Keith hasn't allowed me to do anything with the nursery. He'll probably ask you to help him some while you are in town. And Deb makes me leave everyday at lunchtime, and come home and rest. So I'm being taken care of" She smiled.

Lucas gave her a hug and kiss "Well, I'm glad to hear it. And if Keith needs any help, I'll be glad to" He told her wit a reassuring smile. Just then, Keith came from their bedroom, and joined everyone in the living room.

"Keith will most definitely be calling on you " He smirked and went to give Lucas and Brooke hugs "And are my two monkeys ready for Santa?" Keith said, kneeling down to Maddie and Aidan's level to give them hugs. They both fell into 'Papa Keith's' arms.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Both Maddie and Aidan started cheering. Karen smiled and ushered everybody to the table. She had made homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Brooke began helping the kids with their plates, while Lucas fixed everybody something to drink. Keith escorted Karen to a chair and told her to sit down. She sent him a look about babying him. But it was nice to feel loved and cared for.

"So Luke, how is everything going with basketball? You think the Bobcats are ready for the Scott boys?" Keith asked, placing a bowl of soup and a half of a sandwich in front of Karen. He then poured her some sugar free lemonade.

Lucas nodded "Well, whether they are ready or not. Starting in the spring, we'll have some pre-season stuff to do. Commercials, book signings, etc. Hey, did I tell you that I took my book to the publishers?" He said, looking at Brooke. With everything else, Lucas forgot to tell everybody that his book had gone to the printers and should be out by late January.

Brooke smiled "No, that's great Luke. I better get the first autographed copy" She winked, and went to give him a peck on the cheek. Maddie and Aidan rolled their eyes of course, but were used to seeing their parents show affection.

"Brooke, remind me later. I wanted to talk to you about something" Karen sent the younger girl a smile "It's has to do with your fashion experience" She explained, seeing the panic on Brooke's face.

Brooke sighed in relief and got a big grin "Ok, sounds interesting" She said. They all ate and talked some more before heading off in different directions. Brooke and Maddie had to go get fitted for their dresses for Jeyton's Wedding. And Lucas and Aidan were going to help finish up the nursery with Keith, and meet Nathan for some basketball later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next twenty-four hours flew by and it was Christmas Eve.

Lucas and Brooke had just gotten the kids settled down and in bed around 10 pm. They then had to start getting everything together to put out Santa for Maddie and Aidan. Finally around midnight, Brooke and Lucas got in bed.

Brooke pulled a long sleeve shirt over her tank top and flannel pajama pants. It was getting cold this evening and with some luck, there might be snow. Lucas slid under the covers in his t-shirt and pajama pants, and pulled Brooke underneath him and began placing loving kisses all over her face. Brooke reciprocated and moaned, when he deepened them.

"Mmmm" She grinned when they pulled apart for air "not that I'm complaining, but what did I do to deserve that?" Brooke asked with a sheepish smile.

Lucas brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes "Just being you. I figured Mrs. Claus deserved a little attention for Christmas" He said lovingly.

"Well Santa, we'll just have to see how good you are tomorrow morning" Brooke said, running her fingers along his back "And then maybe I can arrange a special gift for you tomorrow night. Mrs. Claus is exhausted right now, and has a feeling we're going to be woken up by two very energetic four year olds," She said with a raspy voice.

"Sounds like a plan babe" Lucas ran his fingers over her cheek "I can wait for my private gift" He said with a play pout. Lucas moved to lie on his back and let Brooke curl up on his chest.

"I promise to make it good," Brooke whispered seductively. She and Lucas both let out a big yawn "I'm sorry I'm so tired babe" She said sincerely, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It's ok" Lucas whispered running his fingertips over her arm "We've got a big day tomorrow anyway. As long as it ends with you in my arms" He said sweetly.

"Night broody" Brooke whispered, half asleep "Merry Christmas" She said dreamily

"Merry Christmas baby" Lucas replied dreamily as well. And they both gave in the sleep they had been fighting.

The twins waited until around 8 to come wake Brooke and Lucas up. They both crept into their parents' room and saw them cuddled up still asleep. Lucas heard them first and pretended to still be asleep. Brooke was snoozing away, worn out. As Aidan thought that he and Maddie would sneak up on their father, Lucas had a surprise:

"Gotcha!" Lucas caught them both in his arms, as they tried to climb on the bed to wake him up. The twins both got surprised looks on their faces.

"Daddy, that's not nice" Maddie said with a play pout "We wanted to sneak up on you" She says matter-of-factly.

"Well, I tell you what" Lucas said a little softer "Why don't you guys wake up mommy and scare her" He said evilly. The twins nodded with a playful grin and crawled over to Brooke. Aidan leaned down and got close to Brooke's ear before he exclaimed:

"Mommy, it's Christmas" Aidan said cheerfully into Brooke's ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust.

"Buddy, did you think it would be funny to wake me up?" Brooke grinned, pulling her son toward her and tickling him "Well just remember, I can get you back" She said with a wicked smile, grabbing Maddie to tickle her as well. Pretty soon, Lucas joined in and they both had the twins in hysterics. When they finally felt like Maddie and Aidan had had enough, Brooke smiled at her two babies:

"Let's go see what Santa brought you," She said, leading the twins downstairs. Lucas stretched and followed behind, wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist. Brooke tried to catch up with the twins, who bolted down the stairs while having Lucas hold onto to her. When the twins reached the den where their presents were set up, Maddie and Aidan's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Oh my gosh" They both yelled, " Santa came!" And they ran to check out everything that they had gotten. Maddie began admiring her Barbie dolls and Barbie house that she got. And Aidan was so shocked that he got his bike with no training wheels.

"Daddy, daddy. You'll teach me to ride?" He asked with a wide grin. Lucas couldn't help but smile at his children's zest.

"You bet buddy. I promise to teach you how to ride with no training wheels soon" He told the four year old.

Maddie came running to Brooke "Look mommy, we can play princess now" There was no containing her excitement.

"Of course baby girl" Brooke smiled "We can be princesses any time we want to" She winked at her daughter. Brooke and Lucas took a seat on the couch, to watch the kids with their toys. She leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder with a smile and whispered:

"Merry Christmas baby" Brooke took Lucas' hand in hers.

Lucas gave her forehead a peck "Merry Christmas pretty girl"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, the twins calmed down and Brooke and Lucas gave them more presents that were from them. Aidan got a couple of basketball outfits and some regular clothes that he needed. Maddie got some more ballerina stuff and some dresses. It time for Brooke and Lucas to exchange gifts.

"Ok Broody, it's time to open" Brooke handed Lucas a couple of bags. Inside were clothes and a new jogging suit, which he needed. She also gave him a couple of music cds he wanted.

"Thanks baby. I definitely will use these" Lucas smiled. Brooke smiled back and got up and headed into the other room. She winked at Lucas before walking into the kitchen. He and the kids watched curiously to see what Brooke was up to. Out of nowhere, a golden lab puppy with a big red bow came charging into the room, through the tissue and wrapping paper and went straight to Lucas' lap. He greeted the puppy with a smile, but was still confused. Brooke returned to the room with a broad smile ready to explain.

"He's all yours Broody" Brooke went to join him back on the couch "I know you wanted a puppy just as much as the kids. And well I figured we needed an addition to our family" She sighed "Now, Maddie and Aidan. I know how much you two want a puppy and they can be a lot of fun. So I'm going to make a deal with you two. If you promise to help Daddy with his puppy and feed it, water it, and walk it with him everyday. Then when we move out of the apartment next summer, we'll see about getting you guys your own dog to take care of. But for now you can practice with this one" She smiled at the twins, who both nodded with a beam.

"Thank you pretty girl" Lucas said, pulling her in for a hug. They shared a quick kiss "I guess we should name him" He said, thinking "How about Bruno?" Brooke and the kids nodded, liking it "I guess it's my turn now, to give mommy her present" Lucas got up and went to retrieve a long skinny box. It had fancy paper and a big bow on it. He handed her another big box first. Brooke smiled and began to unwrap the box that Lucas handed her first. Inside were a couple pairs of Brooke's favorite pajamas from Victoria Secret. He also got her an assortment of lotions and sprays from there because that's all that Brooke wore. She loved just about every Victoria Secret scent.

"Thank you" She smiled as Lucas handed her the other skinnier box. Brooke raised an eyebrow as she began to tear the paper. It was a long thin cardboard box. She torn the tape on each and pulled the top half of the box off. Inside were rolled up house plans. Brooke sent a confused look at Lucas, who smirked and set Bruno down on the floor to play with the twins:

"Baby, I got you house plans because I'm going to build you a house" Brooke's mouth dropped open "I figured that as long as we're going to be living in Charlotte. It mind as well be in style. We break ground January 15th to start building our very own home there. You deserve this and more" He smiled. Brooke was truly speechless. But she gave him a sweet kiss and wiped her teary eyes.

"Thank you Broody. This more than I could have asked for," Brooke said tearfully.

Two hours later, everybody was gathering at Casa de Davis-Scott again for a big meal. All the paper and trash had been picked up from this morning and Bruno was in his cage in the laundry room. Brooke promised the kids that if they were good, she would let them take the dog out to play after lunch. Everybody was sharing what they got from Santa today. Lucas and Brooke went first, followed by Karen.

"I got some more maternity clothes, some perfume, and a bunch of things for baby Lilly" Karen smiled, passing the rolls around the table. She and Keith had decided on Lilly Marie for their baby girl's name.

Keith ran his fingers over her shoulder "I got a new electric drill, some other tools, some clothes, and of course a baby not too long from now" He said, placing a affectionate hand on Karen's stomach. Everybody 'awed' at Keith's comment. But it was plain to see how much he and Karen loved each other.

"Well, Nathan gave me a combined Christmas, early Anniversary present. It's an anniversary band" She held up her left hand to show off the white gold band with an emerald cut diamond and baguettes on the sides. Everybody admired it. "Oh, and I get a house too Brooke" She sent her friend a smile "I guess we're going to be neighbors again" Brooke grinned back glad to had her friend again.

Nathan cleared his throat "Me and Hales have an announcement. Part of my Christmas was clothes and cds that I wanted, along with a boxing set. But the present I'm most excited about is not something that Haley gave me, yet" Everybody watched curious, for him to clarify, "As you know, mine and Hales' 5th anniversary is coming up. And well in honor of it, we've decided to start trying for a baby" Everybody was speechless. But it was a good speechless.

"Well Haley, I guess I need to enlighten you on all the wonders of motherhood "Brooke smiled. Haley just rolled her eyes with a smirk. But she really wanted a baby with Nathan.

"Merry Christmas everybody" Keith said, raising his glass. They all toasted to each other and the year to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 30th, the day before Jeyton's wedding.

All the dresses had been altered and all the flowers arranged. Everything was in place for the New Years Wedding tomorrow. All the girls, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Bevin, Taylor (a friend of Peyton's from college, also co-maid of honor with Brooke) and Maddie all got their nails done today.

Currently, everybody was sitting down to dinner after the Rehearsal. The menu consisted of homemade lasagna, salad, and bread. There was plenty of hors d'overes and wine to go around as well. Towards the end of the meal, it came time for toasts. Larry Sawyer was the first to speak:

"Well, as everybody knows tomorrow I have to give my baby girl away. Peyton, it seems like only yesterday that I held you in the hospital. You looked up at me with your blue eyes and I was hooked. We've had a long journey baby girl, that's for sure. But I look at you with Jake, and I see nothing but love. You two have a long journey ahead as well. But as long as you remember to put each other first, and never forget why you love each other. You can do anything. Jake, be good to my little girl" Larry said with misty eyes. Peyton was in tears as well and went to give her father a big hug. Larry embraced her daughter and shook hands with Jake before sitting back down.

Next came Jake's dad "I'm just so glad that Jakey here has found someone as nice and patient as Peyton. She has brought our son a lot of happiness and we think of you as a daughter Peyton. And I know that Jenny is looking forward to having a mother who will love her and take care of her like Peyton has already. May you guys have many more years of bliss and many more children" Mr. Jagellski smiled, raising his glass. Everybody cheered and toasted the couple.

Pretty soon, everybody broke up into smaller groups, to chat and visit for a little while. Lucas and Nathan were playing around with the kids, playing airplane. The women were all gathered at a table to talk. Brooke joined them after going to the bathroom, and went to give her friend a hug.

"P. Sawyer- Jagellski, I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow" She play pouted, knowing that they had been waiting for this day for a long time.

Peyton smiled "Me either B. Davis. But you'll be next" She grinned "And you and Lucas will have a bunch more Brucas babies running around" Peyton taunted her friend.

Brooke looked flabbergasted, but nodded "We'll see" She smirked "You and Jake are due for another one first. I got two for the price of one last time" She smiled, looking over at Maddie and Aidan. They were having the time of their life with their daddy and uncle.

Taylor, Peyton's friend from SCAD, joined in the conversation "So Brooke, how did you snag such a stud like Lucas?" She looked dreamily in his direction "How does any girl tie down a guy like Lucas?" She mumbled more to herself. Brooke was taken back by this girls' frankness. How did Peyton always befriend the really rude people? She decided to just be honest with the girl though. It wasn't like this Taylor girl really knew Brooke.

"I got knocked up" Brooke smiled, nodding toward her two children "Me and Lucas dated in high school. We let things go too far on more than one occasion and we weren't exactly careful. Two months in, I was two weeks late. The strip said pregnant. And the rest is history in the making" She just glared at Taylor. She didn't like this girl's bluntness one bit. And she was a little too hung up on Lucas for Brooke's liking.

Haley cleared her throat ready to support Brooke "Well, I can say with assurance that it was more than just Brooke getting pregnant. She and Lucas love each other and they are meant to be together," She said with tact toward the nosy girl.

"Peyton told me all about the drama that is Tree Hill. All about Lucas and Nathan, and how their dad knocked up two women about the same time. And all about how Brooke, you and her used to fight over Lucas. I'm no stranger to the renowned love triangle. And I can assure you that she told me all about what happened over Thanksgiving. So I still have to wonder how you snagged Lucas Scott" Taylor said cockily. Something about Brooke rubbed her the wrong way. But she realized she had taken it too far, when Peyton spoke:

"Taylor, leave it" She warned. The other girl looked like she wanted to come back with something, but Peyton stopped her again "I said leave it! Brooke and I go back a lot further than you and I. And if we can put the past behind us, than certainly someone who doesn't understand our history can too. I know you and I are friends. But I'm friends with Brooke too" Peyton said, her tone a forewarning one the whole time. Brooke sat there shocked. One, because who did this girl think she was? And two because Peyton was so quick to defend their friendship even after everything. Taylor finally took the hint and dropped it. She might know bits and pieces of the story but she didn't get the bigger picture with the gang from Tree Hill.

Pretty soon, everybody began to head home. Keith and Karen were first; Karen saying it was her bedtime. Brooke and Lucas decided to take the kids home before they got irritable or caused a scene. As they went to say goodbyes, Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug and told her:

"Don't pay attention to Taylor. She just doesn't understand" Peyton assured her friend.

"I know, it's cool" Brooke smiled "I will see the blushing bride first thing tomorrow" She told Peyton, before helping Lucas get the kids out to the car. Tomorrow was the big day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake stood at the front of the little Episcopal waiting for Peyton to walk down the isle with her dad. Behind him were his dad, his brother Jeff, Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz as his groomsmen. He had the biggest grin a person could have on right now. It amazed even him how calm he was right now. His heart melted when some music began playing from the violinist and Jenny began to walk down the isle. She had on a white chiffon dress with a bubble skirt. Her hair was in ringlets with a ring of white roses on top of her head and blue and silver ribbon hanging from the back. He watched as she tossed white rose petals all the way down the isle of the church. When Jenny reached the end, she walked over to Jake and gave him a hug:

"I love you daddy," She whispered with a smile. Jake had to wipe his eye and returned with "I love you too baby" He smiled as she went to stand in her spot.

Then came Maddie and Aidan, walking together as junior flower girl and ring bearer. Maddie had a dress that looked similar to Jenny's and a ring of white roses around her head. Aidan had on a small black suit with a white rose corsage.

Next came the bridesmaids. Bevin was first, Haley came next. Taylor followed behind as the first maid of honor. As Brooke went to take her turn walking down the isle, she turned to her friend with a smile:

"Hoes over Bros" She put her fist out, like their handshake in high school.

Peyton smiled "Buds over Studs" She bumped fists with Brooke and wiped her eyes.

Brooke smiled the whole time she walked, in her silver spaghetti strap gown. The dresses were straight across in the front with thin spaghetti straps. It went down in a slight 'v' in the back and was form fitting all the way to the floor. They all carried bouquets of white roses with silver ting ting and blue violets. Brooke winked at Lucas as she walked by him and took her place. They mouthed an "I love you" to each other as she passed by.

The music changed again and now it was Peyton and Larry Sawyer's turn. Peyton's gown was a scoop neck spaghetti strap dress with crystals all over the bodice. It cinched at the waist and bubbled out again. Her hair was pulled into a simple bun, courtesy of Brooke. She sent a glance at her father who was teary eyed already. Peyton then glanced at Jake the man of her dreams. She saw him looking at her with such adoring eyes. Before either of them knew it, they were standing right in front of each other.

The priest began his introductions and went right into who would give Peyton away. Larry Sawyer gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before going to sit on the front row. Peyton joined hands with Jake as they faced the priest. Pretty soon, they were saying their vows:

"I, Jake, take you Peyton, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jake sighed in relief that he didn't stumble with his words. The priest then addresses Peyton to do the same.

"I, Peyton, take you Jake, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Peyton sent a loving smile to Jake as she finished her vows.

They then exchanged rings. Bevin sang "A Moment Like This" as they lit a candle. It was then time for the priest to make it official.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" And Jake and Peyton met each other with a sweet kiss receiving a couple of hollers. It was now time for cake.

Everyone gathered in the same lodge that Nathan and Haley used for their reception as well. The bridal cake was traditional white with silver ribbon on each layer. The entire wedding and the rest of the guests had gathered when the DJ introduced the newly weds.

"Let me be the first to introduce, Mr. And Mrs. Jake Jagellski " Everybody cheered as Peyton and Jake came running in. They cut the bride and groom cakes, the groom's just traditional chocolate. It then time for their song. The sounds of Brian McKnight's Cherish echoed through the room.

_Cherish her love  
Show her she's right where she belongs  
Take care of her heart  
Before she's gone  
Cherish her love_

Peyton laid her head on Jake's shoulder as they swayed together. She felt him kiss the side of her face and she sent him a warm smile.

"I love you so much" She whispered so only he could hear. But Peyton meant every word.

Jake smiled "I love you too Peyton, so much" He brought her closer.

_And if you care about the weather  
Keep her safe and warm  
Let nothing in between stand in your way  
They say it's calm inside the eye of the storm  
Together come whatever  
Come what may  
Just..._

_Cherish her love  
Show her she's right where she belongs  
Take care of her heart  
Before she's gone  
Cherish her love_

Next it was time for Jake to dance with his mom and Peyton with her dad Larry. They chose a song that they could both dance to with them at the same time:

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more _

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too 

"I love you darling" Larry held his daughter who was about in tears.

Peyton smiled up at her dad "I love you too. Thank you, for everything" She told him earnestly.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're happy" Larry gave his daughter one last kiss on the cheek before letting her go find her husband.

The reception rocked on with everybody eating, drinking, and dancing. All the bridesmaids danced to "This one's for the girls", including Maddie and Jenny. Jake and the guys got out there to do the YMCA. Jake, Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz even put on the hats like the Village People wore.

Around 11:45 pm, Brooke was sitting beside Haley and Nathan, sipping on a glass of white wine. Aidan was passed out in the chair next to her, and so she was keeping an eye on him. But everybody was trying their best to stay til midnight, til the New Year. Brooke looked over and her heart softened. Lucas and Maddie, and Jake and Jenny were dancing with each other on the dance floor. She then heard the song:

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. _

Chorus:  
Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. 

Maddie had her head on Lucas' shoulder and she was almost asleep, the same with Jenny. But they looked so cute and sweet dancing with their daddies. They had their little arms wrapped around their necks as the guys held a hand on their backs. Peyton grabbed a glass of wine and joined Brooke and Naley at the table, sitting on the other side of Brooke.

"Who would've thought that two little girls could have them wrapped around their fingers like that" She smirked, looking at her husband and Jake.

Brooke grinned, "Isn't that the truth. Lucas loves Aidan and they'll always have a good bond. But Maddie's his princess" She smiled, looking at Lucas and their daughter.

The song soon ended and everybody got ready for the countdown to the New Year. Nathan and Haley stood together. Peyton, Jake, and Jenny stood together as a family. And Brooke, Lucas and two very sleepy four year olds stood together. They were now down to seconds:

"!0, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . " Everybody cheered "Happy New Year"

"It's going to be the best one yet" Brooke smiled, giving Lucas a New Years kiss. Who would of thought that they would ever be here and to this point. And surrounded by their family and friends, people who loved them.

"It sure is" Lucas said, returning the kiss. The next year would hopefully be the best yet, even with all the changes coming their way.

* * *

Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm sick right now, and so I hope it makes sense. I'm doped up on cold medicine and not sure if my thoughts make sense right now. Anyway, hooray for Jeyton. Brucas is next for getting married. But we have to have a Karen and Keith baby first. Leave me lots of love!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	10. I Could Not Ask For More

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddy. Happy birthday to you"

Lucas woke up on January 10th, to the sound of his children and Brooke singing to him in bed. But today wasn't his birthday; it was actually Brooke's. So he was a little confused at to why they would be singing to him.

"Thank you guys" He smiled, still confused "Mmm, chocolate" He admired the homemade cake that the twins obviously decorated. The frosting was uneven and there was a Skipper doll and a G.I. Joe together on top as decoration. But it was the most beautiful thing that Lucas had ever seen. "Not that I don't love this but shouldn't we be singing to someone else?" He sent a smirk to Brooke.

"Well, you know what they say. Better late than never. Plus we really don't have to talk about my age, now do we?" Brooke said with an admonishing tone. She didn't like to be reminder of her age even though she was only 22. She did however love to get presents and be the complete center of attention for a day. Lucas' birthday had been exactly a month ago, on December 10th. But through their little rift, it got overlooked this year.

"Well, in that case let's eat cake" He smiled, giving Brooke a good morning kiss.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. After breakfast Lucas had to scoot off to practice. They had a game the next day. He told Brooke that he would pick the twins up from school that day so that she could go for another fitting of her wedding gown. She agreed not sure if there was another motive behind it. There was but Brooke didn't have to know that just yet.

Lucas and twins rushed into the apartment that afternoon to get everything in place for Brooke's surprise birthday dinner. He turned to his two children with a nervous smile:

"Ok guys we have to get changed, set up mommy's surprise and get over to the restaurant," He instructed frantically. Maddie giggled at her daddy's nervousness and put a hand on his muscular arm, just like Brooke would have.

'It's gonna be ok Daddy, mommy's gonna love her surprise tonight" She winked before going to pick a dress to wear to dinner. Lucas chuckled, relaxing a little bit and went to help Aidan find a clean shirt. The kids had on their regular play clothes like everyday to go to school. But they needed to wear something a little bit nicer to go where they were having dinner tonight. Lucas then decided he needed to rinse off and put on some fresh clothes himself. As he finished up changing, Lucas walked into the den to find his two children waiting patiently for him, with grins on their faces.

"Let's go set up mommy's birthday celebration," He said with a grin, leaving a note on the table for his fiancé.

Brooke stood in front of a 3-way mirror, critiquing the rough draft of her wedding gown. It was going to be strapless with a tight fitting bodice. At the center of her waist the gown would bubble out into a princess style skirt. She wanted beading on the bodice, but not too much. So far, things were going smoothly.

"I love it!" She gushed, turning to Macy, the Vera Wang intern who had been assigned to Brooke's dress. This was only the second fitting and it was perfect so far.

"I'm so glad" Macy breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted it to be extraordinary "Now all I have to do is add the tool to the underneath. We want it to be snug up top to hold you up. But we don't need to gain any weight between and the wedding" Macy informed. It wasn't that Brooke was fat by any means. If anything, people would say Brooke was too thin. But the dress fit the contours of her body perfectly at this time, and didn't have any extra room.

"I understand" Brooke said, with one last twirl "Now, I must get home to my fiancé and two little angels. I'm sure they are ready to remind me of how old I am today" She smirked.

"Nonsense Brooke, you don't look a day over 18" Macy offered, flattering Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes but then thanked her for the compliment before changing and heading home.

Brooke drove all the way to the apartment only to find that no one was home and she was expected at an Italian restaurant downtown according to the note that Lucas left. She shook her head before going to change into something nicer real quick. She then touched up her make up real quick, ran a brush through her long hair, and was out the door.

She followed the directions to the address, which led her to one of the tall buildings downtown. Brooke was shocked that Lucas would do this for her. This was a really exclusive Italian place that only big names usually could get a reservation at. She nervously gave the valet her keys to park her car and took the elevator up to the 22nd floor like the note said. Brooke felt her stomach do flips as the elevator took off like a rocket. As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Brooke met with an even bigger surprise:

"Happy Birthday!!" There was a hug crowd of people waiting for Brooke as she stepped out of the elevator. She didn't recognize some people, probably teammates and girlfriends from the basketball team. She immediately saw Nathan and Haley, and then Lucas and the twins, who were holding a big cake with lit candles.

"You guys!" Brooke flashed the biggest grin a person could have "I can't believe you did all of this for little ole me," She said with tears threatening. Lucas and the twins stepped up so Brooke could blow out the candles. She did and everyone clapped. A waiter then took the cake from the twins to be placed on a table for slicing. Brooke shook her head and turned to give Lucas a thank you kiss.

"You're too good to me" She said teary eyed. But this was turning out to be a great birthday. Brooke wasn't even worried about turning 22 anymore.

Lucas returned the kiss and whispered "Well, get use to it. There's going to be a lot more where this came from" He winked.

They ate, they drank, and they celebrated until about 10 o'clock. Everybody had warm wishes and presents for the birthday girl. Brooke and Lucas put the kids right to bed when they got home. They then retreated to their bedroom for a private party.

"Is the birthday girl ready for her final gift?" Lucas whispered caressing Brooke's shoulders. She pulled him down on top of her on the bed rather impatiently as a response.

Brooke and Lucas made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. It was a good birthday indeed, for both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two months flew by and it was now the second week of March.

Everybody was busy as usual. Brooke was getting more and more anxious about her and Lucas' upcoming nuptials. She had a least one thing to pick out or order for the wedding everyday. But Meredith the wedding planner had been trying to do as much as she could, since that was her job. But Brooke was insistent on still having a hand in planning everything.

Lucas was busy as well. Between classes, basketball, promotional stuff for the Bobcats, the twins, Brooke and the wedding, everything was pilling up. Add to that the fact that his mother was giving birth any day now and Lucas was stressed.

Nathan and Haley were doing well as a married couple still. Their pursuit to make a baby had been put off until basketball season ended this month. Nathan promised Haley that when the season was through, they would take a long weekend trip, like a romantic get away type thing.

Peyton and Jake were still coping with life as newlyweds and graduation coming up. But they had a big announcement to make at Brucas' wedding. And they were sure that their friends would be happy to hear.

Today was March 14th, a month and five days before Brucas' wedding. Brooke and the kids were going to the last home game of the season for the UNC-Charlotte 49ers basketball team. Brooke held onto Maddie while Haley held Aidan's hand as they walked into the sports center.

"Mommy, can we get a drink?" Aidan asked his mother as they walked through the lobby doors. Brooke had already promised the kids they could have one snack during the game.

"Maybe in a few minutes bud. We need to find our seats first," Brooke explained to the four year old. Aidan nodded and tried to keep up the pace with his Aunt Haley.

"Mommy, mommy, I see daddy and Uncle Nate" Maddie smiled as they climbed the bleachers. The team was warming up and Brooke looked down to see Lucas and Nathan both practicing lay-ups and free throws. Her eyes met Lucas' and she sent him an affectionate smile.

Pretty soon the game was about to start. They dimmed the lights to announce the players on each team and put spotlights on each of them as their name was called. The two woman and children cheered for both Lucas and Nathan. And the 49ers began playing. Brooke watched Lucas carefully to make sure he was ok. She wouldn't admit it most of the time. But every time Lucas stepped out onto the court, she worried about him. What if he got too exhausted? What he has a heart attack? What if he forgets to take his medicine by accident? All of these things plagued her mind each game. Brooke then noticed that Haley had been unusually quiet tonight and turned to ask her friend what was going on?

"So Hales, how is everything with Naley these days?" Brooke tried not to look too concerned, but was worried that something was wrong.

Haley smiled "We're good" She said a little less than convincing "I'll just be glad when this season is over and me and Nate can concentrate on us" She told her friend matter of factly. Brooke noticed the dreamy eye that Haley gave the twins like she was longing for a baby of her own.

Brooke put a comforting hand on Haley's arm "It'll all work out Hales" She smiled "Basketball will be over in a week or so. Then you and Nate can take some time for yourselves and have some crazy baby-making session" Brooke said a little lower, so the twins wouldn't hear. Haley smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You make it sound so simple" Haley sighed "And so dirty" She said quieter with a smirk.

"That's me, Miss dirty thoughts at your service!" Brooke said with fake sarcasm.

They went back to watching the game. Lucas and Nathan both were scoring their usual and the 49ers were up by 10. Brooke noticed that Lucas had to ice his shoulder like he did sometimes since his accident with Keith in high school. Nathan made sure he was ok before getting some water. And they went back to playing. Lucas, alongside Nathan was able to get through the game and they would up winning by 20 points.

Brooke, Haley, and the twins waited for the guys to get through in the locker room. While they were waiting, Brooke's phone began to ring, the sound of _With You_ by Jessica Simpson flowing through the air.

"Hello?" She answered sheepishly as people glared at her for her phone ringing so loud.

Her mouth dropped "What? . . . We've been at the game . . . he probably had it turned off . . .oh my gosh, I'll tell him . . .yep, we'll be there as quickly as possible!" Brooke looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Haley finally spoke to kill the suspense:

"What's going on Brooke?" She had never seen Brooke this keyed up.

"Karen's in labor! We've got to Tree Hill like now," Brooke explained as she saw the boys coming from the locker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four adults and two children drove as fast as they could the two-hour trip to Tree Hill. Brooke was adamant on driving because Lucas' shoulder was aggravated from playing tonight. Brooke smiled as she glanced in the backseat to see her two children asleep. They looked so sweet and innocent when they were sleeping. It was only about 8 o'clock but she figured they would need a nap because it was going to be a long night at the hospital. Naley followed behind in their Jeep since the twins' car seats took up most of the backseat.

Brooke then noticed the city limit sign to Tree Hill "We're almost there big brother, how you holding up?" She smiled over at her fiancé.

"Big brother" Lucas smirked "I like the sound of that. Thanks for driving tonight by the way" He told her gratefully.

Brooke shook her head "It's no big deal. Even if your shoulder wasn't bothering you, you would probably be too nervous and run us off the road" She smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes "I'm not that nervous. I'm still getting use to the idea of my mom having another baby" He admitted.

"Well, you've got about ten seconds to get use to it because she's coming whether you're ready or not big brother" Brooke taunted as they pulled into the parking lot of Tree Hill Hospital. They were all too familiar with this place.

"Mommy, where are we?" Maddie asked in a sleepy voice as Brooke held her running toward the entrance.

"We're here to see Grandma Karen, baby" Brooke panted, front sprinting. Lucas had Aidan who weighed more, in his arms. And Nathan and Haley trailed behind even though they weren't carry 30 extra pounds of weight.

"She sick?" Aidan asked his daddy, still waking up.

"No buddy, she's having a baby," Lucas said softly as they went to find out what room Karen was in.

"Hi, we need the room number of Karen Scott, please" Brooke asked in a hurry.

The receptionist typed a few things in her computer before answering, "She's in 310" She informed with a smile "Wait, are you guys - - -" The lady tried to stop them.

Nathan slowed down to answer her "Yes, we're family" He told the lady hurriedly. And he began to jog again to catch up with Haley and the Brucas' family. The woman just shook her head at the speed they were all running.

When they finally reached the hallway where Karen's room was, they all slowed down a little bit catch their breaths. They all stopped outside the door and no one seemed to want to move. They could hear Karen breathing heavy, probably through a contraction while the doctor checked her progress. They heard Keith tell her everything was ok and just keep breathing. Finally the doctor told them that Karen was about 4 centimeters and that he would be back in a little bit to check her progress. This was their cue to enter the room.

"Hey guys" Karen said wearily from the bed. She sent them a smile even with all the pain she was in.

"Hey mom" Lucas went over and gave Karen a quick hug. He also gave Keith one "You doing ok?" He asked Karen with a concerned look.

"I've been better" Karen laughed quietly "But as long as you guys are here, I'll get through this" She sent a smile to her two grandchildren "Come give me a hug" Karen motioned for them to come toward her. Maddie and Aidan sent uneasy looks up at Brooke, who smiled and walked with them toward the bed.

"You seem to be doing great Karen. I can't believe we're going to meet little Lilly tonight" Brooke beamed and gave Karen a big hug. The twins, seeing that their mom wasn't' afraid gave Karen a hug as well.

Just then another contraction began to hit Karen and she squinted her eyes. Brooke nudged the twins toward Lucas and away from the bed, and offered her hand to Karen. She remembered how Karen was there for her when she was in labor. Karen squeezed Keith's hand as well, until it was over. Once it was Karen collapsed against the pillow. She sent a weak smile to Keith who wiped her forehead.

Lucas turned to his brother "Why don't we take these two to get something to drink or something?" He asked Nathan who nodded. It wasn't that Lucas didn't want to be there for Karen, but it was a little awkward to see him mom go through labor like that.

"Will you girls please stay?" Karen asked Brooke and Haley softly. She wanted Keith there of course. But she also wanted the two girls she thought of as daughters to be there with her too.

"Of course" Brooke and Haley smiled and nodded. They both got comfortable for the long night ahead as the guys were on babysitting duty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Breathe Karen, you're doing great" Keith soothed as another contraction hit "You really are hun" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Karen panted as the contraction eased "How much longer til I can push?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Would you like one of us to go get the doctor to come check?" Brooke asked the older woman. Karen nodded tiredly toward Brooke and Haley's direction.

"I'll go see if I can find Dr. Ryan" Brooke smiled and left the room. She offered since he had been her doctor and she knew what he looked like better than Haley.

"So Karen have you had your epidural yet?" Haley asked sweetly as she handed Karen a cup of water.

Karen shook her head "Not yet, that's another thing I wanted to ask Dr. Ryan when he gets here" She smiled at Keith.

"You should go eat something hon., you didn't have dinner yet" Karen always worried about others instead of herself "Hales and Brooke can keep me company at least for a little while" She told Keith informatively.

Keith ran a hand over his head "I don't know. I don't want to leave you and have something happen" He bit his lip "I am kind of hungry though. Tell you what, why don't we see if you've dilated anymore and then I'll see if it would be possible for me to grab a quick sandwich real fast" Keith didn't want to leave Karen's side any longer than he had to. But his stomach was making it difficult right now.

Just then, Brooke returned to the room followed by Dr. Ryan. He smiled at everyone and grabbed some gloves to check Karen's dilation.

"Was that Maddie and Aidan I saw earlier Brooke?" Dr. Ryan asked amiably as he checked Karen.

Brooke beamed "Yep. They're not so small anymore are they Dr. Ryan?' She asked with a smirk.

"They are adorable" Dr. Ryan complimented the twins "Now Karen, you're progress is about the same. You're still at about 4 to 5 centimeters. I would like to just monitor that for a little while longer before we decide to maybe speed things up. If you're not at least another centimeter in an hour, we'll talk about starting a Pitocin drip if necessary" He told the expectant couple.

"Thanks doc" Keith spoke up "Ummm, do you think there would be enough time for me to run grab a quick bite since our family is here now? I umm, I sorta forget the hospital bag in all the uproar of leaving the house also" He admits sheepishly.

Dr. Ryan chuckled "Sure thing. I don't see why you couldn't run get her bag from home and grab a bite to eat before heading back up here. If anything happens, someone will call you," He told the about to be father.

Keith looked at the two girls "You guys call me if anything, I mean anything changes. I don't care if she sneezes, you call me," He told Brooke and Haley fatherly.

"We promise" Both Brooke and Haley told Keith real quick. They were too afraid of what might happen if they didn't call him.

"I love you honey" Keith gave Karen a quick kiss and hug "You make sure they call me if you need me, ok?" He spoke softer to the mother to be.

"I love you too. I promise to have them call. Now go," She told him firmly. Keith nodded and head toward the door. He didn't leave before turning to the younger girls again.

"Thanks again for staying with her" He told them sincerely before hurrying off so he could get back.

Keith has rung his hand the whole way to the waiting room. He was so nervous as a first time dad that he didn't know what to do. He relaxed a little bit when he saw Maddie and Aidan running toward him:

"Papa Keith" They both jumped into his arms "Is Grandma ok?" The curious toddlers wanted to know.

Keith smiled "She's just fine. Speaking of though, would you guys like to take a ride to my house?" Lucas and Nathan came over to hear his explanation "We need to go get Grandma a couple of things. And Papa Keith needs food. How does ice cream sound?" He ticked the two toddlers who giggled.

"Come on, I'll drive" Lucas said, motioning for them all to follow him.

They drove to Karen and Keith's house, Keith fidgeting the whole time. He told his two nephews to wait real quickly in the car. Keith ran inside to get Karen's bag that was already packed and check to make sure the house was in order. He might not be back home for a day or so. As Keith came running back out to the car, Lucas giggled:

"You would think this was your first baby" He teased, receiving a glare from his Uncle "How about some food now?" Lucas offered and Keith nodded as they headed to get something to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour turned into noon the next day. Karen had requested no drugs or anything unless absolutely necessary. She wanted to have as natural childbirth as possible. Dr. Ryan understood and even suggested that it was a good thing because she was an older mother. Medications could sometimes cause complications especially in women about Karen's age.

Brooke and Haley had been at the hospital all night along with Keith to help Karen through the contractions. Lucas and Nathan took the kids home and to bed around 11pm. Lucas told Brooke he would stay if she wanted to go home and rest. But Brooke insisted that she was fine and that she wanted to be there to help Karen. But when Lucas and Nathan got back to the hospital this morning they could tell it had been a long night. Deb had offered to watch the twins while everybody else was there for Karen. She loved spending time with Maddie and Aidan anyway. So she and her boyfriend Rob had offered to take them to the zoo and just hang out with them for most of the day.

Karen had now been in labor about 24 hours. But she was refusing any kinds of pain medication or Pitocin. Dr. Ryan told Keith that if the baby wasn't' born by about 10 o'clock tonight, then he would be forced to do something. Either drugs to speed up the labor or a c-section. But Karen was progressing fairly well and was at about 6 centimeters now.

"He he hoo, he he hoo" Karen exhaled as the contractions came. She was starting to be like a pro at this.

"You're doing so well hun" Keith smiled as he helped her through it. When it was over, Karen leaned back on the pillow and closed her eyes, worn out. She was beginning to wonder why she wanted to do this natural. The two younger couples looked on as Karen was being so brave and taking no medication. Just then a nurse knocked on the door:

"Mrs. Scott, Dr. Ryan would like you to take a little walk. You can just stay on this floor. But he feels that maybe a little movement might help things along" The nurse smiled as she told the expectant couple the doctor's orders. Karen groaned but nodded. Keith motioned for Lucas to help him help Karen off the bed. Brooke and Lucas both offered to walk with them while Naley offered to go get everybody lunch and bring it back. Karen groaned again, as she couldn't' eat anything until the baby was born. But she wanted natural childbirth.

"Karen, would you like me to help roll your IV poll for you?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Thank you sweetie" Karen huffed and sent a feeble smile at her future daughter in law.

"You know mom, maybe we need to coax her out with a hamburger or something?" Lucas smirked as they walked the halls. Keith stayed right by Karen's side in case she felt unstable. And Brooke and Lucas were on the other side, with Brooke helping roll her IV poll. It was just an IV of fluids so that Karen wouldn't get dehydrated.

"It worked with you. Maybe we should try it when Nathan gets bacccccckkk!" Karen was hit with another contraction all of a sudden. They immediately stopped and Keith let her lean on him til it was over. Karen panted into Keith's chest until it was over. And he just rubbed circles on her back and whispered how he proud he was of her and how much he loved her.

"That's it, just breath," Keith whispered. He sent Brooke and Lucas a meager smile as they watched him soothe Karen. When it was finally over Karen looked up at Keith with exhausted eyes "Let's get you back to the room, come on" He held onto her the whole way. They had to stop once more before reaching the room for another contraction.

Finally, about 8 o'clock that night Karen was fully dilated. She was able to begin pushing. Dr. Ryan instructed that two people needed to be right by Karen to hold her legs back as she leaned forward. Keith of course was on one side and Lucas was on the other. He was a little squeamish about seeing his mother like this but knew that she wanted him there.

"Ok Karen, Lucas and Keith are gonna help hold your legs back for you. When you feel your next contraction, I want to you lean forward and bear down, ok?" Dr. Ryan instructed kindly. Karen began to panic knowing that this was going to hurt a lot.

"Is it too late for drugs?" She asked in a beseeching voice. Keith squeezed her hand to let her know he was there. He knew she was starting to have seconds thoughts about going all natural, but they didn't have much of a choice now.

Dr. Ryan nodded "I'm afraid so Karen. But I promise, three pushes and you can see your daughter" He smiled encouragingly. Karen nodded and then began to feel another contraction: she nodded to Keith and Lucas who began to hold her legs.

"That's it Karen, push" Dr. Ryan persuaded her as Karen bent forward and pushed with all her might.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Keith counted for her. Karen collapsed and tried to catch her breath

"It hurts so bad" She wept as Keith wiped her forehead.

Keith just nodded "I know hon, but you're doing so well. And she's almost here" He tried to give confidence to her as well to do this. It was time for another contraction and more pushing. Karen whimpered but leaned forward again.

"AAAAhhhh" Karen cried as she pushed for another 10 seconds.

"Keep going Karen, that's it" Dr. Ryan persuaded as he could see the baby moving down.

An hour later, Karen was still pushing. Little Lilly was being very obstinate. But they could see the head now so that was a good sign.

"Alright Karen, just a couple more good pushes and Lilly will be out" Dr. Ryan told her as Keith and Lucas tried to persuade her to push again. But Karen wouldn't move when it came time to push again. Everybody watched she wouldn't budge.

"Babe, you've got to push" Keith informs Karen tenderly and ran his hand across her forehead.

Karen's eyes welled up "I can't do it. I'm too tired" She choked out "Isn't there another way," She pleaded. The pain was too much and she was tired from the labor.

Keith shook his head "There's not baby. You've got to do this," He instructed softly "I know you can do it" He smiled at her.

Lucas spoke up, surprising everybody "Mom, you're one of the strongest people I know, I know you can do this. Now come one, let's meet Lilly," He told his mom with a unwavering smile. Karen nodded and found what little bit of strength she had left and leaned forward once more. She felt another contraction coming on and began to bear down when she felt the urge. Keith held a hand on her back, as to help hold her up to push.

"gggggggggaaaaaaahhh" Karen cried as the pain was intense. She took a small break between contractions.

"This is it Karen, just one more I promise" Dr. Ryan smiled up at the mother "Look dad, the head is halfway out" Dr. Ryan motioned for Keith to take a look. Keith moved to see and smiled back at Karen "She's almost out baby. This is it," He told her with a teary grin. Lucas wiped his mom's forehead once more before Karen pushed one final push.

"AAAAAAhhhhhh" She shrieked "GGGGGaaaaaahhhh" And Karen felt the baby out. Everybody's eyes began to tear up at the sound of little Lilly's cries. The nurse began to clean her off. Keith looked at Karen with loving tears in his eyes and they shared a quick kiss. Brooke came to stand beside Lucas as they placed the baby on Karen's stomach.

"Welcome to the world Lilly Marie" Karen beamed through tears down at her daughter.

"Oh my gosh" Brooke got tears in her eyes "She's so perfect Karen" She smiled at the new mother. Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and gave her forehead a kiss. They both had tears of joy in their eyes. Nathan and Haley waited until Karen was covered a little more before coming to get a good look. They congratulated the new parents.

"I want a baby Nate" Haley murmured to her husband who smiled back. Nathan smiled down at Haley, thinking the same thing. This was a once in a lifetime experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the two young couples and the twins stopped by to see the new family before heading back to Charlotte. They had all left pretty soon after Lilly was born since Brooke and Haley hadn't slept in over 24 hours. But after a good ten hours of sleep, Brooke was feeling much better and Haley was too. Brooke told the twins that if they could behave then they could go see Grandma Karen and baby Lilly. They both promised to be on their best behavior.

As they reached Karen's room this morning, the door was closed. Lucas knocked and heard a quiet "Hold on". They all waited patiently until Keith came and opened the door with a huge grin. Brooke held onto both of the twins' hands as they stepped into the room. They swiftly realized why they were told to hold on:

"Sorry, I was nursing and didn't want to scare anybody away" Karen smiled from the hospital bed. She had a blanket over one shoulder where Lilly was feeding right now. Everybody smiled and nodded and let Karen get back to feeding Lilly under the blanket. They began to talk with the new father:

"So man, how does it feel?" Lucas asked with a wide smile.

Keith sighed with joy "I can't describe it. She's just so perfect" He beamed.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to spoil my little sister" Brooke said with love. She handed a bag to Keith with a smile.

Keith gave Brooke a quick hug and began to open it. Inside was a couple of soft pink outfits that Lilly could wear and real soft blanket that was pink with white bunnies on it. Keith and Karen both thanked her.

"And I couldn't resist" Brooke smiled, holding up a stuffed pink pig from behind her back "This is from her niece and nephew" Maddie and Aidan nodded with a sheepish grin. They went and quickly handed the stuffed animal to Keith. There was one more thing in the bag. Keith found a little paper box and pulled the top off. Inside was the prettiest little locket:

"I know she can't wear it now" Brooke smiled with tears "But every little girl needs a locket. I had her name engraved and there's you two's pictures inside" She explained. Across the middle of the heart was engraved _Lilly Marie Scott_. And on the inside were a picture of Karen and a picture of Keith.

"Thank you so much Brooke. You do too much" Karen said with a grateful smile. She was finally done feeding and pulled the blanket off her shoulder to show everybody the baby. Everybody admired how sweet and tiny she was.

"We also got her a couple of things" Haley spoke up and gave Keith another bag. He gave Haley and Nathan hugs and began to open it. Inside were some more outfits and another jewelry box. Keith began to open it and revealed a little silver baby bracelet.

"Our little girl is going to have more jewelry than me" Karen smiled "That was so sweet thought," She told the young couple earnestly.

"She's so sweet Karen" Haley smiled.

"I know" Brooke cooed at the baby "If only I didn't remember what labor was like. I might actually consider having another one" She smiled at Lilly. Everybody chuckled at Brooke's sarcasm. But being here for Lilly's birth brought back memories and almost made Brooke want another baby. Everybody left soon to head back to school. Lucas had to pry Brooke away from the room and baby Lilly. Karen smiled at her future daughter in law, knowing that Brooke would make a great mother again someday.

As Karen and Keith lay on the bed that night, Karen was feeding Lilly once more before bedtime. She leaned over and kissed the baby's cheek. Lilly's eyes were getting heavy and she was almost asleep while feeding.

"Goodnight my angel" Karen whispered as she set Lilly back in her crib to go to the nursery. All was right with the world.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I probably should have thanked you guys before now but I do appreciate them! And yeah, baby Lilly is here! Next will be Brucas' wedding!!! So please, please send me ideas. I am feeling better, but am still not 100 percent. I promise there will be more fluff and some more drama as well coming up. You know I have to have drama! I hope you guys have a good one!

Laura

P.s. Please R & R!!!


	11. Feels So Right

The next month flew by and before anyone knew it, it was the week of Brucas' wedding.

Brooke found herself out on Tuesday night with Haley and the girls. Haley, Peyton, Bevin, Rachel, and Teresa were planning a surprise bachelorette party. Brooke had insisted that she not have one but her friends thought differently. Granted, there was only so much craziness you could manage in Tree Hill, but the girls wanted Brooke to have one last hurrah. Brooke felt bad because Karen and Keith were keeping the twins along with having a newborn. But Karen insisted that they would be fine for one night and she would call Deb if things got out of hand.

Little did Brooke know but the guys were planning something for Lucas in Charlotte. Nathan, Jake, Skillz, Mouth, and some guys from the basketball team at UNC had put together a little party. Also, Nathan and Lucas' Uncle Cooper had decided to make an appearance for the wedding. Lucas told Nathan that he didn't want anything too big or too crazy. But do you really think that Nathan listened? After all, he was planning a bachelor party like the one he never got. So there was no limit to what Nathan could come up with. Currently, the guys were meeting up with Cooper at the speedway in Charlotte. This would be the first time that Lucas ever laid eyes on his Uncle Coop.

"Nate, my man, how's it going?" Cooper walked up to them smiling. He had on tracksuit already. Lucas had heard all about him and how he was a professional car racer.

Nathan smiled and gave his Uncle a manly hug "Not bad Uncle Coop. This umm, this is Lucas" He pointed to his blonde headed brother next to him.

Cooper smirked "Lucas, it nice to finally meet the long lost seed of my delightful brother" He was being sarcastic, about Dan "So, you've decided to take the plunge, and wear the ole ball and chain, huh?" Cooper had never been married only a long string of girlfriends and lovers.

"Nice to meet you too" Lucas offered, "Yeah, I've decided to finally to take the plunge. But when you meet Brooke, you'll understand why she makes it so easy for me. I'm not scared about spending the rest of my life with her at all" He blushed thinking about Brooke. But Lucas wasn't scared about marrying Brooke one bit.

Cooper just shook his head "Alright, alright. Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's race some cars" He smiled. And Lucas and Nathan high five each other before going to changed into racing suits.

Once everybody was suited up and had picked what vehicle they wanted to try out, Cooper gave some last minute instructions "Now, you want to beware of the curves. And if the controller tells you to slow down, don't pay attention" He smirked "No, listen to him guys" He told them seriously.

"Try not to get too far behind big brother" Nathan whispered as he walked past Lucas with a smirk and got in his car.

Lucas just smirked right back "Oh it's on now little brother" He told Nathan.

The guys started their engines and lined up at the track. The announcer blew a whistle and they were off. Nathan of course sped off like a bat out of hell. He was determined to beat Lucas. Cooper stayed in second place for a while, trailing Nathan. Lucas was in third, right behind Cooper. During one of the easier stretches, Lucas gained momentum and caught up with Cooper. He waved as he flew by him to catch up with Nathan. Nathan saw Lucas gaining on him and tried to speed up. But Lucas was too determined to win as well. It came down to the final seconds around the track. Lucas and Nathan were nose to nose as they approached the finish line. The other guys had pretty much given up, trailing way behind. Lucas sent one last glance at his younger brother before pressing on the gas and flooring it even more. He won the first lap!

"Ha, try and beat that little bro" Lucas smirked as they exited their cars.

"Ehh, I let you win since it's your wedding week and all" Nathan tried to play it off. He would admit that his pride was hurt from losing.

That night, the guys were getting ready for the real fun. Nathan had arranged for them to have a private party in a VIP room at this club in Charlotte. They had hot wings, beer, and nachos. Nathan used his connections with the Bobcats now to get the reservation. And he even got the coach of the Bobcats to put it on his tab. Nathan explained all about how Lucas was getting married and he wanted to do something special for his brother. The coach told him to consider it a welcome present from the team. But Nathan and the boys had one other surprise that they chipped in themselves for Lucas.

Lucas was sitting with Jake, enjoying some hot wings and beer, when two girls dressed in skimpy police uniforms came through the curtain to the private room. All the guys stopped and starred as one of them began to speak:

"We got a call about a disturbance in here? Is there a Lucas Scott?" The girl said seductively. They all knew that these were the strippers by now.

Lucas rolled his eyes "Guys, you know Brooke's going to kill me if she finds out" He really didn't want strippers. He had just wanted to drink some beer and hang out with the guys. Lucas could tell by the smirk on Nathan's face that this was his doings.

Nathan came and put his hands on Lucas' shoulders "That's why she's not here bro. Nobody's going to tell on you for having a little fun" He smirked and motioned for the girls to come over toward Lucas.

"I think it's time for a little search and seizure," One of the girls said teasingly, cuffing Lucas to his chair. Lucas gulped and looked at Jake and Nathan. They were just enjoying watching Lucas squirm. Finally Lucas decided to give in and began to relax.

"Take it off!" Skillz shouted as the girls began to strip and give Lucas a lap dance. They were in for a wild night.

With the girls . . .

"Oooo, how pretty" Brooke said, holding up a pretty white negligee. It was from Haley. The girls were having a lingerie party before whatever else they had planned.

"Well, it's not too sheer or skimpy. But I thought it was sweet" Haley said amiably. She wasn't one for buying trashy lingerie.

"Ok, I'm next" Peyton smiled and handed Brooke a bag. Brooke found a sheer black teddy, a couple of lacy thongs, and some massage oil.

"Mmmm, that smells good" Brooke said getting a whiff of one of the oils. It was jasmine scented "I bet Lucas and I can find uses for this" She winked.

They all chuckled and passed around the oils to smell them. Next, it was Bevin's turn. She handed Brooke another bag with tissue paper.

"Thanks Bev" Brooke smiled and began to open it. Inside were some edible underwear for her and Lucas both. There was also a silky robe and nightie in soft pink.

"Those look a little uncomfortable to wear" Haley stated on the edible underwear as everybody giggled.

Rachel spoke up being the expert "The strawberry is the best flavor. It's like a fruit roll up," She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"You would know" Brooke smirked and reached for another bag.

"That one is from me," Rachel said proudly. Brooke rolled her eyes and started pulling things out. There was a big box of condoms; two cans of whip cream, some edible lotions, and a book on the best sex positions.

"I figured that as long as you and Lucas were going to make babies, you mind as well learn how to do it right" Rachel informed her friend about the book.

"Well, I don't think we've had any problems so far. Hence the two munchkins I gave birth to" Brooke said referring to the twins. Everybody nodded agreeing with her.

There were a couple more gifts that Brooke opened. She got another nightie, red this time and some more thongs. Once she was done opening presents, Brooke stood up and addressed her friends:

"Thank you guys. This was really nice of you. And I'm sure Lucas thanks you too" She smirked "I'll be sure to share with him" Brooke said with a wink. Just then, the doorbell rang. They were at Brooke and Lucas' house in Tree Hill at the moment. Rachel jumped up:

"I'll get it," She said, in a tone that told Brooke she had something planned. Brooke sighed and got comfortable on the couch again next to Haley and Peyton. They all listened as they could hear Rachel talking with someone in the foyer. It sounded like another woman. Finally Rachel and the mystery person reentered the den and the lady introduced herself:

"Hi, my name is Trish. I am here to teach the bride to be, along with the rest of you girls about poll dancing," She said presenting a boom box and two bottles of champagne.

"Oh my gosh, Rach" Brooke smirked "I've heard about this though. A lady comes to your house and sets up a poll right here in your living room and teaches you and your friends how to poll dance" She told the other girls who looked confused. Trish nodded as she started to move furniture around and set the poll up in the middle of the room.

The girls all cracked open the champagne and had a toast while Trish finished setting up.

"To Brooke, the one girl that nobody thought would settle down" Rachel said teasingly "But the one girl who deserves all the happiness in the world" She said to her friend sincerely.

"To Brooke. We've had our ups and downs. But you will always, always be my B. Davis and I hope I'm always your P. Sawyer" Peyton said, tearing up "May you get everything you've always wanted" She raised her glass. Brooke was about in tears by now.

"To Brooke, the girl who I can always count on to make me laugh or help me out when I need her" It was Haley's turn " May you and Lucas have a long and happy life together. I can't wait to call you sis" She was getting misty eyed. Brooke was baling at this point. She gave them all hugs and they clanked glasses and sipped their champagne.

Pretty soon the girls were all tipsy. And they were dancing around and having fun playing on the metal poll as Trish taught them each how to do certain things around the poll. Everybody was giggling at how drunken Haley was. They had never seen her this drunk ever. When it came time for her turn, Haley went to swing around the pole but slipped:

"Oww" She cried at first. But then Haley bounced right back up like it didn't phase her.

"That's going to leave a mark," Brooke whispered and Peyton chuckled. It was the bride's turn.

"I'm the queen of the world," Brooke shouted drunkenly as she did a perfect swing around the pole. Everybody laughed as she just kept swinging around it like a monkey.

As the night progressed some more, Brooke was plastered. But she was having the time of her life. Everybody watched as she ran outside toward the pool. Brooke then stumbled down toward the diving board and walked to the edge of it. They all watched nervously as she looked like she was going to jump into the pool. Peyton and Haley went to make sure she didn't hit her head. Brooke grabbed onto both of them before jumping in, still holding onto to them:

"To being best friends," Brooke shouted as she pulled her two best friends in with her. Rachel laughed as they came up and swam to the shallow end.

"I can't believe I'm getting married" Brooke said, laying her head on Haley's shoulder "I hope I'm good at it" She said seriously, a little too serious for her friends were startled.

Peyton and Haley shared a look knowing it was the alcohol talking "You will be Brooke" They assured their friend "Now, let's get some more champagne" Haley giggled and pulled her friend back toward the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday was recovery day for the guys. Nothing much happened with the strippers except for giving Lucas a quick lap dance and stripping down to their underwear. They all sat around and drank and listened to music in the VIP room for most of the night.

The girls weren't so lucky because they had nail appointments and a Bridesmaids luncheon to attend. Haley was the first to wake up, hearing the shrill noise of her cell phone going off. She moaned as her head was killing her before grabbing it to answer:

"Hello?" Haley moved into the kitchen so she wouldn't wake everybody else up. Her eyes had to adjust to the light at first.

"Haley, is that you?" It was Karen. _Why is she calling so early?_ Haley thought.

"Yeah, it's me Karen. What's going on this morning?" She tried to sound awake. Haley then noticed that it was 10 am, and they had a luncheon in an hour.

"I was just seeing if you girls were up. I tried Brooke's cell but she must have it off. Me, Lilly, and Maddie are up and dressed. I just wanted to double check with Brooke about what dress she wants Maddie to wear to the luncheon" Karen said sweetly. Haley inwardly cringed, because she couldn't tell the woman that she thought of as a mother that they got plastered last night and were still asleep.

Haley sighed "I'm sure whatever you have picked out Karen will be just fine" She bit her lip nervously "Brooke's actually in the shower. I'll have her call you back if she doesn't approve with what I told you," She told the older woman.

"Ok, honey that's fine. I'll see you girls in an hour" Karen was so cheerful in the morning, almost too cheerful sometimes.

"Ok, bye bye" Haley sighed as she flipped her phone shut. She ran her fingers through her messy hair before going to wake the dead. Haley put two fingers in her mouth, producing a large whistle from her lips "Ok, girls listen up. We have one hour to get five of us showered and dressed. And we have to look like we aren't hung over, at least for the party" She informed them loudly "So get your lazy asses up" Haley surprised herself with how commanding she was being. Peyton groaned, Rachel threw a pillow at her, Bevin stretched like she was just fine, and Brooke sat up too quickly, causing head rush.

"Oh god" Brooke ran to the bathroom upstairs. The sounds of her throwing up could be heard. Finally after about five minutes, they heard the shower turn on and figured Brooke must be ok.

Forty-five minutes later the five of them piled into Rachel's Hummer. Brooke felt fine after getting sick a couple of times. Rachel and Haley both had to take some aspirin. Peyton swore she had never drunk so much in her life and would never do that again. Bevin was the cheerful one, not seeming phased at all by their alcohol binge last night.

Brooke smiled when they reached the courtyard where her luncheon was being held. She immediately spotted Karen with Maddie and Lilly. Maddie had on a pink and white sear-sucker dress with her hair in braided pigtails and little white sandals. Brooke was wearing a strapless baby blue and brown twall dress with her hair flat-ironed straight. The other girls had on sundresses too.

"Mommy, do you like my dress" Maddie smiled and ran to her mother's arms. Brooke pulled Maddie into the biggest hug. She loved how infectious her daughter's laugh was.

"You look gorgeous baby girl," Brooke told her daughter. Karen walked toward Brooke and Maddie with Lilly in her arms. The two of them exchanged a hug and Brooke cooed at baby Lilly:

"Hey beautiful' She smiled down at the baby girl "Thank you so much Karen for watching the twins last night. I can't thank you enough" Brooke told her future mother in law sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. They were no trouble at all. And Keith was so excited to take Aidan fishing during the party today" Karen said truthfully "I'm just so excited you're going to be my daughter in law" She told the younger girl who got all teary eyed. They went to join everybody for lunch before going to get their nails done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night came before anyone knew it and everybody was gathered for the rehearsal.

"Now guys, I need the bridesmaids and groomsmen to line up in the order they will be walking in. So that would be Bevin, Rachel, Peyton, and Haley for the girls. And Skillz, Jake, Nathan for the guys. Keith as best man, you will walk in with the preacher and Lucas. Haley will stand closest to the center as Maid of Honor" The wedding coordinator explained "Now, let's run through it a couple times and then you guys can go eat" She told the wedding party.

Karen was sitting on a pew in the church next to Deb, feeding Lilly a bottle. She wanted to see if Lilly would sleep through most of dinner so Karen could eat and enjoy it. So she figured that if she got Lilly's stomach full, she would get sleepy. Lydia was sitting on the other side of Karen while James Davis was in the back with Brooke.

Everybody began walking down the isle of the church in pairs. It was Bevin and Skillz, Rachel and Jake, Peyton and Nathan. Haley walked in on her own. Then came time for Brooke and her dad. While they were making their way down the isle, James leaned over and whispered:

"You've chosen a good man baby girl," James said getting choked up "He just better be good to you. You know, I always knew that I would be doing this one day. It doesn't make it any easier" James said, with a tear in his eye.

"I love you too daddy" Brooke said, wiping a tear away real quick "Ok, none of that tomorrow or I won't be able to make it down this isle" She chuckled. They reached the front and James linked Brooke's arm with Lucas' and went to sit down. Brooke and Lucas shared a affectionate glance with each other. They listened as the preacher explained the order of the ceremony. He then told the happy couple that they could practice the kiss for the end if they wanted. Lucas pulled Brooke toward him and dipped her back to give her a big ole kiss.

"You're all mine now" Lucas winked as his lips met hers.

When they pulled apart, everybody cheered. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Brooke said when she caught her breath.

The rehearsal was over fairly quickly and the group went to eat. It was at the small country club that Brooke's parents belonged to in Tree Hill. Normally it was the groom's family that did the rehearsal dinner. But the Davis' insisted that they wanted to pay for as much as they could. With Karen and Keith having a new baby, they didn't want to burden them with more expenses. Brooke and Lucas insisted that they would save up for their honeymoon. They were going to spend a week in the Bahamas while the kids stayed with Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" James Davis tapped his wine glass with his knife as the meal was winding down "I just want to congratulate my daughter and future son in law on their wedding tomorrow. It seems like only yesterday that Brooke came into me and Lydia's lives. I remember how she had the cutest little dimples and sparkling green eyes. When Brooke was five and insisted on wearing blue eye shadow and bright red lipstick to the grocery store one day, I knew we were in trouble. But I don't care how old you get Brookelynn, you will always be my baby girl" James smiled "And Lucas, welcome to the family!" He raised his glass. Everybody saluted the couple and took a sip of their drink.

Karen took a glance at her sleeping baby, before standing to make a small speech "I would like to just say a few words. Lucas, I always hoped you find a woman who could love like a mother wants her son to be loved. I can truly say from the bottom of my hear that you have found her. Brooke, you're like the daughter I never had. All I ask is that you be good to each other. May your future be nothing but bright" She held up her glass. And everyone toasted the couple again.

A little bit later, Lucas stole Brooke away from the crowd to dance with her. They would be staying at separate houses tonight, and wouldn't see each other until it was in front of the church tomorrow.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

"So tomorrow is it" Brooke whispered, her head on Lucas' shoulder "I'm becoming Mrs. Lucas Scott" she smiled.

Lucas gave her forehead a kiss "That's right," He whispered "You getting cold feet yet?" he said out of the blue. But Lucas just wanted to make sure she wasn't.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. _

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart. 

"Not at all' Brooke said dreamily. This was her dream "You?" She suddenly panicked that maybe he was.

"Never" Lucas said quickly "I can't imagine doing this with anyone else but you" He told her sincerely.

"Me either" Brooke sighed and laid her head on Lucas' chest. They just enjoyed the moment of being near each other.

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight. _

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight. 

"I love you Lucas Scott" Brooke spoke as the song ended.

Lucas caressed her cheek "I love you more Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott" He smiled as they said their goodbyes. Tomorrow would one of the best days of their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church was full of family and friends at 3 o'clock the next afternoon. Karen was wearing a baby blue suit with a baby pink and white roses corsage. She dressed Lilly in a little white smocked dress that had little pink roses smocked into the collar. She smiled from the front row as Lucas and Keith came walking out in their tuxes. This was her baby boy getting married. He was would no longer be a baby, but a man. But Karen couldn't help but be proud of him.

_Cannon in D_ began to play as Maddie and Aidan came walking down the isle together. Maddie had on a white cotton sundress with sheer overlay. And her hair was curled and a wreath of baby's breath lay around her head. Aidan smiled in his little tux and he and his sister tossed pink rose petals on the ground. They were both barefooted.

Then came the bridesmaid and groomsmen. The dresses were a hot pink, strapless a-line to the floor. They wore bright green sashes around their waist. Each of their bouquets had pink roses with belles of Ireland in them. Once the wedding party was in place, it was time for the bride.

The bridal chorus rang through the church as Brooke began her walk with her father. Her dress had the beading at the top with the bubble skirt. Her hair was in a simple side swept bun with a few ringlets around it. And she wore a small tiara that had her veil attached. There had never been a bride that glowed more than Brooke. She kept her eye on Lucas the whole time she and her dad walked down the isle.

Lucas looked up as the bridal chorus to see the girl of his dreams ready to walk down the isle and marry him. Even to this day, Brooke's beauty took his breath away. He had never been more nervous in his life waiting for this moment. But when he saw Brooke, it was like his fears melted away. She made him feel like there was nothing more right about this. There was Maddie and Aidan, the second loves of his life behind Brooke. There were future children, anniversaries, and their own children's weddings one day. And all of this would be theirs to share with each other.

"Dearly beloved . . " The preacher got Lucas' attention and he realized that Brooke and her father were standing right next to him. "Today we are gathered to celebrate the union of two very special people, Lucas Eugene Scott and Brookelynn Penelope Davis" They shared a warm smile. James Davis was asked who gave his daughter away and he responded with "My wife and I" and he went to sit by Lydia, and try not to cry.

Lucas and Brooke joined hands, turning to face each other. Lucas took a deep breath as he began "I Lucas take you Brooke to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." His eyes never left Brooke's as he spoke.

Brooke took a deep breath and began "I Brooke, take you Lucas to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She said every word with heartfelt sincerity.

Next came the rings.

"I Lucas give to you Brooke this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you." He slides the band of white gold and diamonds on Brooke's finger.

"I, Brooke give to you Lucas this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you." She slides the white gold band on Lucas' left hand.

The preacher says a few more words about love and commitment. Finally it is time for their favorite part:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" The preacher smiled. And that's exactly what Lucas' does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I am pleased to announce, Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott" The DJ says through the microphone. Lucas and Brooke came running through the door. They were immediately ushered to the middle of the room, for their first dance:

_Whisper to me softly,_

_Breathe words upon my skin._

_No one's near and listening_

_So please, don't say goodbye._

_Just hold me close and love me_

_Press your lips to mine._

_Mmmm, Mmmm_

_Feels so right._

_Feels so right._

"I just can't believe you're mine" Lucas whispered as they swayed "You look so beautiful today. I promise Brooke that I will always be here. You won't ever have to doubt my love for you," He told her as Brooke leaned on his shoulder

_Lying here beside you_

_I hear the echos of your sighs._

_Promise me you'll stay with me_

_And keep me warm tonight._

_So hold me close and love me,_

_Give my heart a smile_

_Mmmm, Mmmm_

_Feels so right._

_Feels so right._

"This is my dream come true," Brooke whispered to Lucas. They locked eyes and leaned in for another kiss "You have no idea how happy you've made me today" She said once they pulled apart. This was how it should be forever.

_Your body feels so gentle,_

_And my passion's rising high._

_You're loving me so easy...your wish is my command._

_Just hold me close and love me_

_Tell me it won't end.  
_

_Mmmm, Mmmm_

_Feels so right._

_Feels so right._

_Feels so right._

Next, James and Karen interrupted Lucas and Brooke. But it was time for them to dance with their parents. Lucas gave Brooke one more kiss before going to dance with his mom. And Brooke smiled her dad as he pulled her into a hug and the music began.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

"I'm so proud of you son," Karen told Lucas as they danced to the music "My little boy is married" She said with a teary smile.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot coming from you," He told Karen as he saw a tear fall from her eye. He reached up and wiped it away.

_  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"You deserve this and so much more Brooke. I just know you and Lucas are going to have a long happy life together" James smiled down at his daughter.

"Thanks daddy. I really hope so," Brooke told him with self-assurance "Thank you for everything today. You made my dreams come true too," She told him. This was everything that Brooke had ever wanted.

_  
How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time _

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first 

When the song was over it was time to cut cake. Brooke and Lucas were hand in hand as they cut a big slice and fed each other. Lucas kissed some icing he got on Brooke's nose off.

Everybody began to feast on the prime rib, shrimp and grits, and other delightful foods that were being served. Brooke and Lucas were sent well wishes by everyone. There were lot of faces that they didn't recognize, friends of the Davis and so forth. Their friends were there, which was most important to them as well.

"You guys, it was so beautiful," Haley said, getting teary eyed. She gave both of them a big hug.

"You did it big bro" Nathan patted Lucas on the shoulder "Welcome to the fam Brooke" He gave Brooke a brotherly hug. The twins came running over to their parents and wanted to be held:

"You look pretty mommy," Aidan told Brooke. Her heart melted as her son told her this.

"Thank you buddy" Brooke smiled "You guys ready for our dance?" She asked the twins

"Yeah mommy, can I dance with daddy though?" Maddie asked sweetly

"Of course baby" Brooke told her as Lucas smiled and picked his daughter up.

Mother and son and father and daughter all danced together as the music began to play. Everybody watched the family of four have a special moment.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you _

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Brooke collapsed on the bed after flying all the way to the Bahamas that night. They left the kids with Karen and Keith and left immediately after the reception. Lucas immediately went to kiss her and lay her back on the bed. Brooke moaned and began to discard of his pants and boxers. They didn't even bother to unpack their suitcase before they were all over each other. Lucas began his trail of kisses that he knew drove Brooke wild, making sure he gave her the infamous kiss to the stomach. They were both naked by this point under the sheets. Brooke began to massage his shoulders and dug her nails into his back as Lucas pushed himself into her. Husband and wife became one for the next several hours.

"Good morning Mrs. Scott"' Lucas whispered the next morning, as he pushed a few stray hairs out of Brooke's sleepy face. They had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep the night before.

"It's a wonderful morning, Mr. Scott next to you" Brooke smiled "What do you want to do today babe?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Lucas smirked "Do you really need me to answer that?" He said huskily. Needless to say the next week was nothing but lovemaking and occasional laying out on the beach, only to retreat back to the room for more sex.

* * *

Ok, I know this is an exceptionally long chapter, but it's Brucas! I think that I will end it here. Maybe if you guys really want, I can have more flash backs to the wedding night and honeymoon in the next chapter. I am still sick but didn't want to make you guys wait for this. So I hope you really like it! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!!!

Laura **(Please R & R)**


	12. Little Moments Like This

_Lucas and Brooke were lying on the beach, each enjoying the warm sunshine of Jamaica. Brooke had insisted that they leave their room for at least an hour or so to get some sun. She wanted to look like she maybe had a tan. _

"_You need some more oil on you babe?" Lucas asked with a wry smile. They were both in their bathing suits on towels in the sand. He noticed her back was getting red. _

_Brooke smirked "Sure, my husband" She winked "Make sure to rub it in good" Brooke knew that Lucas would get roused up at this. _

_Lucas poured some tanning oil into the palm of his hand. He then began to massage it into Brooke's back "You're so tense babe" He said teasingly. _

"_I guess you'll just have to loosen me up then Mr. Scott" Brooke moaned in pleasure as his hands caressed her skin softly. _

"_My pleasure Mrs. Scott" Lucas winked. Luckily they were on a secluded beach. _

_Lucas softly ran his fingers around Brooke's torso and lower back. He then began to work on her shoulders and upper arms. Pretty soon, Brooke was like putty in his hands. Lucas wiped his palms on the edge of his towel and smirked, thinking that she might have fallen asleep. But as Lucas got comfortable on his towel again, he felt someone straddling him. He looked up to see Brooke sitting on his lap:_

"_I think your chest needs some more lotion babe" She winked seductively. Brooke began to rock her hips against his as she massaged suntan lotion onto his chest. Lucas moaned as he could feel himself getting hard. Brooke made sure to cover his chest and arms with lotion and to rub it in gently and with passion. Lucas could feel himself getting close to an explosion. He wasn't quite sure what to do about it either:_

"_Babe, you're gonna kill me" Lucas said huskily as they continued to grind against each other. He could tell that Brooke wasn't going to stop anytime soon "Seriously babe. We might want to head back to the room to finish this" He said shakily. Lucas wasn't sure he could make it back to the room though. _

"_What babe, no one's around?" Brooke whispered seductively. This caught Lucas completely off guard. He sent a confused look to his new wife:_

"_Outside babe?" He whispered. Brooke simply nodded and flip-flopped so that Lucas was on top of her. Lucas was a little unsure and made sure one last time that no one was around. He grabbed Brooke's towel to cover them up. He then took the liberty of pulling both of their bottoms down. He kept Brooke's bikini top on. They collide as one and began to find a rhythm right there on the sand. Brooke's moans were soft yet audible. And Lucas couldn't hold his excitement in too much. As they both reached their climax, Lucas chanted Brooke's name as she screamed his:_

"_Lucas, god" Brooke panted as he exploded in her "Brooke, Brooke" Lucas moaned:_

"Brooke?" Brooke was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She swallowed and looked up to find her sister in law standing in front of her.

"Hales, sorry" She gave Haley a quick hug "I guess I spaced out there for a sec" Brooke smiled sheepishly. She motioned for Haley to sit trying to play off her little moment.

Haley smirked "It must have been some kind of honeymoon" She winked, noticing the pink tint on Brooke's cheeks.

Brooke rolled her eyes "And I'm suppose to be the dirty one" She smiled "But yeah it was so pleasant" She said dreamily, remembering her thoughts from a few moments ago.

It was now a week and a half before graduation and everyone was getting pumped for the festivities. Brooke and Haley had promised to meet for lunch, along with Rachel who hadn't shown yet.

"Well, try not to space out again. That is my best friend after all that you are dreaming about. And as much as I love you two, I don't need to know the details" Haley said teasingly. But she didn't need to know the extent of Brucas' sex life. She felt that that sort of thing was between the couple and that's it.

Just then, Rachel plopped down at the table and sighed. The waitress came to order their food and drinks. Each of the girls ordered what they wanted and the waitress left to go put it in and get their drinks. It was then that Rachel picked up on Brooke's spacing out again:

"So Davis, it was that good?" Rachel smirked. She loved to hear about other people's sex lives for fun. And she loved to tease people about daydreaming.

Brooke gulped "Rachel!" She scolded her friend playfully "I'm not sharing any details if that's what you're getting at. Tutor wife over there has already warned me about my daydreaming" She smirked as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Well, Lucas is hot. So I want details" Rachel protested, receiving glares from her two friends "What, he is! Come on guys. I know that's why you married him Brooke, for his looks and all. And Haley, you're only best friends with him because of his rugged good looks. You can't tell me that you've never thought of him like that" Rachel insisted.

"Hey, that's my best friend!" Haley protested, not liking where this was going.

"And my husband now" Brooke piped in. She wasn't sure where Rachel was going with this "And if Haley ever did have thoughts like that, I don't want to know" Brooke smirked, a little curious. But she didn't want to open another can of worms like the Brathan sex tape.

"No, he's like a brother to me" Haley defended as their food came. Haley decided to change subjects once the waitress was gone again 'Anyway, Brooke are you going to that tea for the Bobcats' wives on Sunday?" She asked her sister in law.

Brooke nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich "Yep, I'll be there" She smiled "I guess Lucas and Nathan will be on babysitting duty" They all chuckled.

As they finished up and got ready to leave the Café, Haley stopped Brooke for a sec "You know, I'm glad that he picked you Brooke. You guys deserve to be happy," She said genuinely.

"Thanks Hales" Brooke smiled "Speaking of 'him', I think I'll go meet my husband for an afternoon rendezvous after practice" She smirked. Haley groaned as Rachel giggled. It was the same old Brucas'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Nathan were at their first meeting for the Bobcats. They wouldn't officially sign on with the team until after graduation. But they had already received their bonus checks and jerseys. Both of the Scott mansions had began construction already, and should be completed by the end of the summer in time for everybody to get settled for the fall.

"So bro, how's married life so far?" Nathan smirked as he and Lucas walked toward the Bobcat's arena. They rode together after class this morning.

"I can't complain" Lucas grinned "I guess it's not as big of a shock as I thought it would be, seeing as how Brooke and I have already been living together" He admitted. But deep down, Lucas loved everything about married life. And he knew that Brooke did too.

Nathan smiled 'That's great man" He smirked "Just one piece of advice. The wife is always right. And if she asks if something looks right on her, say it looks beautiful. And if she asks if something makes her look fat, the answer is no, plain and simple" They both chuckled.

Lucas nodded "I think I can handle that" He told his brother "How, umm, how is the baby quest coming?" Lucas wanted to make sure that things were back to good for his brother and best friend.

"Good so far" Nathan nodded "Haley is off the pill now. So I guess it's just a matter of time" Nathan smirked "I don't know though bro, I'm a little scared. You might have to give me a little pep talk when we actually find out we are pregnant" He told his brother sheepishly.

Lucas patted his brother on the back "You'll do fine man" He smiled "Me and Brooke will be there for you guys, just like you two were there for us the first time" He assured Nathan.

'Ah, the infamous Scott brothers" A voice interrupted them in the lobby. It was their coach "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you two" He smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Well, we can't wait sir" Lucas smiled and shared an anticipating grin with his brother.

"No doubt. Just tell me when to start" Nathan grinned.

The coach chuckled, glad to have two guys were so enthusiastic about the game "Well, let me give you the grand tour" He smiled.

They saw the stadium, the equipment room, and the coach's and assistant coach's offices. There was a cafeteria especially for the players where they could get pretty much anything they wanted to eat. They met a few of the other players on the way to the locker room.

"Ok, here are your cubbies. Lucas, you're number 3, and Nathan you're number 23" It was just like high school. The coach waved them to follow him once again "And this is the toilet's and showers. We have one other guilty pleasure" The coach smirked "A lot of the guys, after a tough game like to soak in Betty. That's what we call our hot tub" The coach motioned to a room that was off to the side of the showers. Lucas and Nathan peeked in to find a state of the art whirlpool hot tub.

_Hot tub_

"_Lucas, come on it will be fun" Brooke play pouted. It was the third night of their honeymoon. They had been out to eat and Brooke insisted that they hurry back to the hotel and slip on their bathing suits. She drags him out by the pool to the hot tub. _

"_Baby, what if we get caught" Lucas said anxiously. But after their little exhibition on the beach the other day, Lucas had begun to expect this from his cheery. _

"_That's part of the fun Broody" Brooke whispered seductively. She certainly wasn't the homemaker and mom she was at home this week. It was like Brooke had let all her inhibitions go once they got here. "Don't you want me babe?" She play pouts, dropping her towel. Lucas couldn't help but admire how well Brooke kept in shape, even after having twins. He tossed his towel on the plastic chairs that were arranged on the pool deck and pulled Brooke into the bubbling water. _

_Lucas began by pulling Brooke into his lap to straddle him. His lips captured hers as their hands began to explore each other. Lucas placed loving hisses along her jaw and neckline. Their bodies seemed to ache for each other to be touched. Brooke surprised him by slipping her hand inside his bathing suit, to stroke him. Lucas let out a low moan as pleasure took over. He finally had to gently pull her hand away, for fear of ending the party so soon. They both wanted to make this last. Lucas began to tease Brooke as well though, sliding two fingers into her bottoms. _

_Brooke gasped, as she felt him tease her center "Oh god" She moaned. _

"_You like?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow "I can do more babe" He breathed as he felt her stroke him some more. Their mouths explored each other's bodies and they didn't seem to care about who or what was around. _

"_God, I love you so much Brooke" Lucas said as he replaced his fingers with his manhood. They began to rock together and have sex right there in the hot tub. _

"_God, I love you more Luke" Brooke panted as they grinded against each other. Neither of them wanted to stop or have this moment end. They didn't care about who heard them or if anyone did. As they both felt them reaching the height of their ecstasy, Brooke began to moan his name:_

"_Lucas, oh Luke" as Lucas exploded inside of her. _

"Luke man, you still with us?" His brother brought Lucas from his thoughts. He found Nathan and his coach sending him weird looks. He inwardly panicked thinking that maybe he had just made a complete fool of himself. But all he could wish was that he and Brooke were back in Jamaica on that beach.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lucas gulped "Why do you ask?" He hoped that they didn't tell him that he had just done something completely stupid.

"You just kind of spaced out there" Nathan smirked as the Coach signaled for them to follow him in his office "Thinking about a certain brunette and the beach?" He whispered so the Coach wouldn't hear.

"How did you know?" Lucas smirked.

"Just a lucky guess man" Nathan grinned, knowing what it was like to be a newlywed.

Later that night, Lucas and Brooke began to head to bed. The twins had been asleep for two hours by now. They decided to stop their studying for the night and get some rest. But as they slid under the covers, Brooke turned to her husband with a smirk:

"I couldn't help but think about you today" She smiled seductively, laying her head on his chest.

Lucas smirked as he pulled her body close to his "Me either babe. Nathan called me out for day dreaming about you" He breathed out.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hales can give him a good laugh as well with me" She smirked.

"Well, let's relive last week babe, for old time sake" Lucas said gruffly, pulling Brooke underneath him. They began to kiss and tease each other with their mouths. It didn't take long for their clothes to disappear and for them to be joined as one. The sounds of their lovemaking were muffled by each other's kisses. They finally fell asleep around 2 am with nothing but their sheets covering them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning came before anyone wanted it to. Brooke and Haley had to go to a tea function today as part of the team's wives. Lucas and Nathan offered to keep the twins, knowing that it was important for the girls to make a good impression as well.

Brooke's eyes flashed open and she had to let them adjust to the light. She smelled the familiar smell of Lucas' cologne that even lingered on his t-shirts. It was then that Brooke realized she was curled up to Lucas' chest, a very pleasant place. She looked up to find her husband's eyes still closed. He began to moan in his sleep though:

"Brooke . . . yeah, right there . . . . oh baby" His moans kept getting more intense. Brooke couldn't help but feel flattered that her husband dreamed about her. But she didn't want the kids to hear Lucas' dreamy whimpers.

"Broody, wake up babe" Brooke whispered, trying to shake her husband awake. She gasped when she felt Lucas pull her on top of him, grab her ass and began to move it against him.

"Lucas, babe . . " She tried again. But he wouldn't wake up "Babe, wake up" She playfully swatted him on the cheek. Lucas' eyes sprung open. And he was a little dazed as to why Brooke was on top of him.

"You were dreaming about me again, weren't you?" Brooke said playfully into his ear.

Lucas smirked "I can't stop dreaming about it ever since we got home" He sighed "You did this to me babe" He scolded playfully. Lucas realized what he had done by now.

"I represent that. But as I recall, it wasn't just me who wanted to try it in the hammock on the beach" Brooke smiled teasingly.

_It was their fourth day in the sun. Brooke had wanted to try out a hammock under a palm tree. She coaxed Lucas into taking a nap in one with her in the afternoon. Brooke had on a cotton cover-up over her red bikini while Lucas wore a t-shirt and his bathing shorts. They both got a frozen strawberry daiquiri from the Tiki bar, before heading out to a hammock in the shade. They shared a sweet kiss before snuggling up together for a nice nap. They hadn't done much sleeping since they got here, only one or two hour naps between swims and unbridled sex. _

"_This is so nice" Lucas said as they sipped their drinks. Brooke's head was propped against his chest as they watched the waves roll in and out. And there was just a slight, warm breeze to top it all off. _

"_It really is babe" Brooke smiled and took another sip of her daiquiris "Can we just stay like this forever?" She smirked, remembering that they had to go home at some point. But they would miss the twins terribly if they didn't. _

"_Except that we would miss Aidan and Maddie, I don't see why not" Lucas smiled. _

_They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly, Lucas found himself a little tipsy. And he figured that Brooke was well on her way as well, seeing as how she was smaller than him. The heat seem to spark something in Lucas and he was overcome with yearning. He gingerly took both of their drinks and set them aside. He then shifted to where he was straddling Brooke. Lucas began to place loving kiss all over her, and ran a hand under her cover-up to caress her inner thigh and center. Brooke moaned as it sent vibrations through her body. _

"_Luke, oh" Lucas smirked as he knew what he was doing to her. He began to quicken his motions to bring her more pleasure. Brooke reciprocated as she snuck a hand under his bathing suit and stroked him. They continued their exploration as long as Lucas could stand it. He finally suggested:_

"_Babe, let me" He moaned as he tried to pull at both of their bottoms. But Brooke wasn't so sure that they could be hidden this time. She had another idea. _

"_Let's get in the water Luke" Brooke whispered against his neck. Lucas didn't waist anytime and lifted Brooke up in his arms and carried her into the water. He did take the time to discard his t-shirt and her cover-up, so they wouldn't get wet. _

"_Ok babe, wrap your legs around me" Lucas whispered as Brooke did as he asked. Once he felt that he could support them both, Lucas pushed himself into Brooke and they found a rhythm. They held close to each other, until they reached their climax. Once they did, they just leaned on each other for a moment. They eventually drugged themselves back to the hammock and took a nap like they originally planned. _

"Talk about a dirty swim" Brooke smirked as Lucas gave her a good morning kiss.

Lucas scoffed playfully "Well, I didn't hear any complaining from your end babe" He smirked.

"Nope, none at all" Brooke smiled. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Mommy?" It was Maddie. They figured that the twins were up and hungry.

"Come in guys" Brooke did a double take to make sure they were decent which they were.

"Mommy, daddy, me and Aidan are hungry" Maddie giggled and came to join them on the bed. They were still in their little apartment for now. But they hoped to be out by the end of the summer.

"Ok baby" Brooke helped pulled Aidan up on the bed as well "How is my little man this morning?" She gave the twins both a hug and a kiss.

"Good mommy. Can daddy and me go play basketball today? Please?" He put on his puppy dogface. Brooke had to stifle a laugh knowing that she passed her infamous puppy dogface onto her son as well.

"Sure bud. Me, you, and Maddes will go play" Lucas smiled "And how about we bring Uncle Nate huh?" This got him two big smiles.

"Ok guys, let's get up and head to the kitchen," Brooke said, tickling Maddie one more time before sliding on her bedroom shoes. She glanced over to see Lucas giving her a look like "Do we have to?" As they headed to the kitchen Brooke whispered in his ear:

"We have to eat sometime babe," She chuckled "So we have energy for later" Lucas smirked and gave her forehead a peck as they went to fix breakfast.

Later on that afternoon, Brooke and Haley were socializing with some of the other wives of the Bobcats' team. They both had on cotton sundresses with pearls as expected. So many of the women were dressed a lot more sophisticated, that Brooke even felt out of place. Poor Haley probably wanted to disappear into thin air among snobs like these.

"And this is Haley James-Scott, wife of Nathan Scott. And her sister in law Brooke Davis Scott, wife of Lucas Scott. The Scott brothers are expected to be two of the best players for the Bobcats yet" One of the other wives introduced them to the coach's wife. She seemed pleasant enough though.

"Thank you so much for having us today" Brooke said politely "Your home is very lovely" The tea was at the home of the coach.

"Thank you," His wife said, "What do you ladies do for a living?" She inquired with some scrutiny.

Haley spoke up first "Well, I graduate with my teaching degree in music next week. I have been offered a job with one of the local elementary schools to be started in the fall," She said with as much confidence as she could.

"Oh that's nice dear" The wife said, not really meaning it. It was almost as if teaching was beneath her "And what about you Brooke? Hmm?" She eyed the young brunette.

Brooke took a deep breath before answering "Well, I have been given the option to open my own clothing store here in the Charlotte area. Right downtown in the Historic district" She smiled confidently "It's going to be called Hoes Over Bros" Brooke wasn't about to let them intimidate her. But her confidence was wavering with each minute she spent with these gaudy women. Most of them didn't have to work and looked down upon the wives that did.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you" The wife said nonchalantly "Please be sure to join us for our weekly luncheon next week ladies. We lunch every Wednesday, to you know catch up on the latest gossip and complain about our husbands always being gone," She said snidely. Brooke and Haley thanked her for the invitation promising to try and make it.

Later that night, Brooke was relaying the events to Lucas as they were watching TV before bed. Lucas had come home from playing with the kids to find a very irate Brooke. He promised that he would let her unload about it after the kids were in bed.

"It was horrible Luke. You should have seen the way she scrutinized me and Haley with her eyes. It was like we weren't important enough because we have to work for a living. And poor Hales, I don't know how she made it through. At least I have a tougher skin than her" Brooke sighed, worried how she would ever fit in with this crowd. She never thought it would be this hard.

"Well, Coach seems so congenial" Lucas said cautiously "Maybe just give her another chance and you might find that you guys can handle her better than you think" He gave her forehead a kiss and rubbed circles on her back. Lucas hated to see Brooke so stressed.

"I really hope so Luke. I want this for you" She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew that it was up to her to make sure that Lucas was accepted as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days went by without much fuss. Except that Brooke found herself not feeling quite right. She felt nauseous yet hungry, tired yet she slept more than normal the last two nights. And Lucas cringed when Brooke put ketchup and mustard on her scrambled eggs this morning.

"You sure you're ok babe?" Lucas tried not to throw up himself from the sight of what Brooke was eating. Brooke just nodded and happily bit into her eggs:

"Yes baby, don't worry so much" She chuckled and put some mustard on her pancake.

"Mommy, that's gross" Aidan said, covering his eyes.

Lucas had to stifle a laugh "Let mommy eat what she wants bud" He raised an eyebrow at Brooke, but decided to drop it.

Brooke saw Lucas off before getting the kids to preschool and going to take her last final for college.

"See you tonight, husband" They still liked to call each other husband and wife, as it was still new and exciting.

"Have fun today, my wife" Lucas gave her a quick kiss "And try not to eat anything gross when you go to lunch with the ladies today" He smirked.

"Get out of here" Brooke swatted him playfully. They shared another kiss and were on their way.

Brooke happily dropped the kids off at school and headed to her classroom on campus for her merchandising final. It was all about how to create a budget and whatnot for a fashion company. But Brooke saw it as an opportunity to learn for her own business. Karen was the one who had inspired Brooke to call and ask her dad for a loan to open her own clothing store. Brooke finally took Karen's advice a month ago and within a week they had a place and a starting budget. Things could not have worked out better.

"God help me, I'm so glad this is my last final in this joint" Rachel smirked as Brooke took a seat in the classroom.

"Amen" Brooke agreed as she pulled out her day planner to write a couple of things "I can't wait to get on with my . . ." She stopped as she noted the date. There it was haunting her. It should have been here five days ago. _Not again, we don't need this yet_! Brooke said to herself.

Rachel noticed her friend spacing out again "Hey Ho, you thinking about Jamaica again?" She smirked at the brunette.

"Yeah, you bet" Brooke fake smiled. Thankfully, the teacher came into the room to begin the exam.

Brooke mentally cursed herself for not being more careful about things until she and Lucas were more stable in their jobs. But for the moment she had to just concentrate as best she could and get through her exam. They had graduation on Saturday and then she could deal with whatever was going on.

Once they were done with their exam, Brooke said a quick goodbye to Rachel and hurried down the hallway. She made it almost to the exit when she felt nauseous. This morning's breakfast was threatening to come back up. Brooke found the nearest bathroom just in time to begin to puke her guts out. It took a good ten minutes for her to get it out of her system.

"God, why now?" Brooke said on the verge of tears. She couldn't think of a worst time for something like this to happen. Brooke groaned and pushed herself off the floor. She rinsed her mouth out in the sink and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. She then headed to her car to get on with her day. She knew a simple way to solve this.

"Yes, this is Brooke Davis. I need to schedule an appointment for a check up please," She sighed into her cell phone. The doctors' office she called had a cancellation for this afternoon and she told them she would take it.

"Ok Brooke, pull yourself together. You have to go face all these fake women and you need to be on top of your game" She coaxed herself in the mirror. Brooke touched up her make up as not to let on about her little episode in the bathroom.

Brooke arrived at lunch in better spirits from listening to her Britney Spears cd on the way over. She put everything as far away from her mind as she could.

"Hey Hales" Brooke smiled and gave her sister in law and best friend a hug "How is everything with Naley these days? I feel like we haven't caught up in a while," Brooke said sadly. But ever since she and Lucas got back from their honeymoon a month ago, things had been hectic.

"There fine" Haley said simply. Something wasn't right. Brooke made a mental note to ask her for more details later. She figured that her friend didn't want to air her dirty laundry to these women. They both were trying to make the best of it.

"Ok, good" Brooke said cheerily "Let's get something to eat" She inwardly groaned, hoping she wouldn't have another spell like before.

Lunch was survivable and Brooke thanked the gods that she didn't make a fool of herself or puke right there on the table. The hour that she had to kill after lunch before her appointment was sheer torture. Brooke decided that driving around listening to music was soothing so that's what she did for the better part of an hour.

When Brooke finally was able to go sign in and ease her mind, she walked confidently into the doctor's office. She signed in and went to grab a magazine to read until her name was called.

Brooke had been grazing over an article when she heard the door swing open and a lady sobbing running out. She looked up to see none other than Haley James Scott with tears running down her face running from the doctor's office.

"Hales" Brooke ran to catch her friend and calm her down "Hales, it's me sweetie" She tried to sound soothing while grabbing Haley's arm. Brooke led a distraught Haley over to a chair until she was calm "Hales, hon, what is it?" Brooke tried to get her to talk but Haley wouldn't budge "Haley you can tell me. It's me, Brooke" She tried again.

Haley, suddenly embarrassed by her overreaction, choked out "I think, think I'm pregnant" She began to sob again "I'm so, I'm so scared. I mean, I want this but it doesn't make it any less scary for me" She told her friend earnestly.

"I know sweetie" Brooke pulled Haley into a hug "Believe me I know what you're going through" She let the words slip without realizing she had.

"Brooke, you mean?" Haley wiped her eyes and looked at her friend curiously.

"Brooke Davis?" A nurse called out before Brooke could answer her friend.

Brooke nodded timidly and stood up shakily "We may be going through this together Hales" She squeaked out scared as well.

"Wait Brooke" Haley called after her friend "I'm sorry. I umm, I should have asked you to come with me. But since I'm here I could come with you for moral support" She offered. Brooke sent her friend a weak smile and nodded. This was really happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were pure torture for Brooke and Haley. They had both seen the doctor and were given blood tests. They were told that they would hear back within 48 hours. That meant as late as Saturday morning. And in the midst of this baby crisis, they were trying to get ready for graduation.

Brooke woke up at 5:30 in the morning on Saturday feeling that familiar feeling of morning sickness. She quietly got out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Luckily, Lucas didn't hear her or follow her. Brooke heaved for a good five minutes, before sighing as she felt the nausea easing up and leaned against the wall. She couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for this again. But maybe like last time, it would be a false alarm. But something told her it wasn't this time.

Brooke washed her face off and rinsed her mouth before crawling back in bed. Lucas was sleeping so soundly that he didn't even noticed she was gone. Brooke closed her eyes and hugged her stomach, to make the unsettling feeling go away. She was finally able to fall back asleep for a little bit.

"Babe you look nice" Lucas smiled as he admired Brooke in her graduation dress. He put his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed the side of her face "You ok babe, you seem kind of quiet this morning?" He noticed her tense up when he came to hug her as well.

"No, I'm good" Brooke plastered a smile "I guess I'm just anxious about graduation and us moving into our careers. What the future might hold" She admitted with a sigh "I just want things to work out like we want. You with your basketball career. And me with my store. You know I'm a worrier sometimes" She bit her lip nervously.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her and noticed she didn't flinch this time "Babe, I know that the future might seem a little scary right now. But we've both got jobs that we'll be moving into. We've got a new house on the way. Hopefully we can fill up all those bedrooms we're going to have" He teased her, not realizing the full situation "But we will be fine" He gave her a peck on the forehead.

Brooke nodded "You're right" She took one last glance in the mirror, only to see how pale she was "We better get going if we don't want to be late" She sent a smile at Lucas before going to make sure the twins are ready.

"Mommy, are Grandma Karen, Papa Keith, Granpda James and Grandmother coming?" Maddie asked as they pulled up to the auditorium.

Brooke sighed as she got out to unbuckle her babies "Yes baby, they all are going to be here" She lifted Aidan from his seat. Brooke smiled at her son and helped him out, before she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Grandmother!" Maddie exclaimed

"Papa Keith" Aidan screamed as they saw their grandparents waiting for the family of four at the entrance to the auditorium.

"Hey mom" Lucas smiled and gave Karen a big hug "Hey baby girl" He ticked his sister's stomach. Lilly was almost three months by now and very alert.

"Luke, I'm so proud of you" Karen was beaming from ear to ear. She always dreamed of this day for a long time.

"Brooke, we're so proud of you" James said, seeing his daughter approaching "You've overcome so many obstacles and made the best from what you were given" Brooke cringed, knowing that her dad was talking about getting pregnant in high school. She knew that her parents never expected her to get this far after she had two babies. But Brooke and Lucas both made it through. She shook her head, not really in the mood to deal with James today. She gave him a quick hug and moved on to give Lydia one.

"Congratulations baby girl" Lydia smiled. "Thanks mom" Brooke smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Karen, thanks for coming" Brooke spoke to her mother in law "We better go Broody, or we'll miss line up" Brooke exhaled, looking at her husband. Lucas nodded and they waved goodbye to everyone to go line up.

Brooke was inwardly shaking as she looked for Haley. They had promised that they would tell each other their results as soon as they heard. Both of them were scared of the life changing event they were about to endeavor. She and Lucas finally met up with the other Scott couple. Haley looked just as scared and pale as Brooke this morning. They all walked in together, all being Scotts.

The ceremony was nice and dignified. The class speaker spoke about the future and life-changing events. Brooke felt Lucas squeeze her hand and sent a sheepish smile towards her. She flashed a smile back, feeling a little more at ease. Brooke laid a discrete hand on her stomach as she thought about what it might be like with a new baby. She saw Haley with the same dejected look on her face.

After the ceremony, everybody went out to eat for lunch to celebrate. They all went back to the hotel that their parents were staying at to have cake. Lucas and Nathan both noticed that Dan came. He kept eyeing them, almost as if he was envious of the happiness that his sons had. Neither of them really acknowledged that fact that he came though.

Brooke snuck off to check her voicemail in the hallway, only to find Haley out there as well. She looked deep in thought but not freaked out. Brooke cautiously approached her best friend hoping to hear good news, whatever that might be.

"I'm going to be a mom" Haley choked out, as a couple of tears fell from her eyes. Brooke put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled "I guess I better tell Nathan he's going to be a father before I chicken out" As the words came out, the two women noticed the door open and their husbands standing in the doorway.

"Hales, are you serious" Nathan had the biggest grin "You're pregnant?" He went and pulled her into a big hug.

"I am" She smiled tearfully and leaned into his embrace. She wasn't so scared anymore.

"Congrats Hales" Lucas smiled, pulling Brooke into a hug. She sent him a sideways glance and congratulated the couple.

"Let's go tell everybody" Nathan exclaimed "This is the best graduation present Hales" He was smiling from ear to ear. Haley smiled but noticed that her friend was awfully quiet. Haley and Lucas both glanced at Brooke who seemed hesitant to go back inside.

"I'll be right there you guys" Brooke insisted. She smiled as Lucas gave her a quick kiss and waited at the door for her. Brooke tried to gesture him to go back in with Naley but he waited, as she listened to hear their fate.

_Mrs. Scott, I am pleased to tell you that you are expecting. Please call my office to schedule a follow up as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good day. _

Brooke decided to wait to tell Lucas. After Haley already spilled the beans about her and Nathan being pregnant, she didn't want to reign on their parade. She would just wait until it felt right. Besides, how hard could it be to hide it for a couple of days. This way she could get used to the idea before anyone else knew.

She wrapped her arms around Lucas as they walked back to the party. Everybody was listening as Nathan and Haley made their announcement. Haley probably would have kept it a secret for a little bit longer as well except that Nathan was so damn excited. Then came the words that Brooke feared at the moment, because it would give her secret away.

"Guys, we're all going out tonight to celebrate graduation and the baby tonight"Jake said as he and Peyton approached Brucas. They had already made their big announcement that they were moving to Charlotte as well. Peyton was going to open up her own art gallery and Jake had a job as a chef. They really wanted to be closer to their friends. Their graduation had been the week before.

Several hours later the gang was all out at a bar in Charlotte celebrating. Everybody was drinking and having a good time as they should be. Haley was easing into the idea of having a baby and Nathan kept doting on her the whole night. Brooke had to refuse several drink offers that her friends tried to make. Nathan was the only one to pick up on what was really going on as he passed around a round of shots to everyone but Haley.

"Here you go Brookie, time to celebrate" He smiled, handing her a shot glass. Brooke held up a hand

"I"m good, really" She tried to smile. But everyone had been curious about her behavior all night. She just didn't seem like Brooke, all tense.

Nathan smirked as he said the one thing that made Brooke freak out "What, are you pregnant or something too?" All eyes were on the usually cheery brunette.

* * *

Ok I know I'm evil. But you guys will just have to wait to find out Lucas' reaction. So we have a Naley baby. And more than likely a Brucas baby. I would love to hear what you think Lucas' reaction should be. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also had a great Thanksgiving! Have a good night!!

Laura

**Please leave me lots of reviews, please!!**


	13. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

_Last Time . . ._

_Brooke had to refuse several drink offers that her friends tried to make. Nathan was the only one to pick up on what was really going on as he passed around a round of shots to everyone but Haley._

"_Here you go Brookie, time to celebrate" He smiled, handing her a shot glass. Brooke held up a hand_

"_I'm good, really" She tried to smile. But everyone had been curious about her behavior all night. She just didn't seem like Brooke, all tense._

_Nathan smirked as he said the one thing that made Brooke freak out "What, are you pregnant or something too?" All eyes were on the usually cheery brunette._

Brooke bit her lip and looked to see that Lucas was right beside her. He was coming back from the bathroom and walked by as Nathan was offering the drink to Brooke.

"Brooke??" Lucas sent her a questioning look. He certainly wasn't expecting this, but it would explain a lot about her behavior the last two or three days.

The brunette looked like a deer caught in headlights. She bit her lip as she spoke "I wanted to tell you" This caused Lucas' eyes to bulge "I really did. It's just that I wasn't sure and then Hales found out she was too. I really wanted to tell you though" By now Brooke's eyes were all misty. She waited nervously for her husband's reaction.

Lucas' face broke out in the biggest smile a person could have "Brooke baby, that is so awesome" He went and pulled her into a hug "We're having another baby!" He was beaming.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, we are baby" She wiped the tears that starred to form in her eyes

"I love you so much" Lucas pressed his forehead against hers "You don't know how happy you've made me Brooke" He brushed his hand across her cheek.

"I love you too" Was all that Brooke could say at the moment. It was all a little surreal.

Lucas picked her up and swung her around "She's having my baby!" He yelled to everyone in the bar at the moment. And Brooke couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Everybody began to congratulate the expectant couple.

"Sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to out you there" Nathan said sheepishly "But congratulations" He gave her a hug. Haley was right behind him.

"Thanks guys" Brooke said with a smile "I guess me and Hales can give you guys a run for your money now" She said jokingly.

"Bro, you've always got to one up me" Nathan smirked and patted Lucas on the back.

Lucas grinned, "Well, you know" He smirked "When you got it, you got it"

Peyton and Jake came over to the two couples "B. Davis, I can't believe you didn't tell me" She scolded playfully "But if anyone will do a good job, it's you" She gave Brooke a big hug.

Brooke nodded "Thanks P. Sawyer" She sighed, "Let's just hope it goes smoother than last time" Everybody nodded, remembering when Brooke was pregnant with the twins. The fighting, the morning sickness, everything.

Everybody hung out and celebrated for a little while longer. Lucas and Nathan both wouldn't let Brooke or Haley move from their seats. They both insisted that the girls needed to take it easy. Brooke sent a playful scowl toward Lucas as to say 'you're babying me' like he had done the last time.

When Lucas and Brooke arrived home later on, Brooke went straight to get ready for bed saying that she was tired. The twins were staying with Brooke's parents at the hotel for the night. So they had the apartment to themselves. But after neither of them could sleep for about an hour or so, Lucas looked down to see Brooke shaking in his arms:

"Babe?" He tried to get her attention by stroking her arm "Brooke, baby?" This time he saw her eyes turn in his direction and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah?" Her voice was quiet. Lucas could tell she was thinking about something hard.

Lucas ran his fingers gingerly over her upper arm "Baby, why are you shaking like that?" It wasn't winter. And he figured she wasn't cold because she was wearing a tank top.

"I'm scared" Brooke uttered almost inaudible. She wasn't quite sure if Lucas heard her or not. But she figured he did when he repositioned himself on his side so he could look her in the eye.

"Babe, don't be scared" Lucas said calmly "I'm going to be here every step of the way, so you don't have to worry" He told her intently. And Lucas meant every word.

Brooke sighed and scooted so she was sitting up in the bed "I know, and I love you for that" She bit her lip just like she had been all night "It's just. It's just that can we really handle this right now? I mean, you've got your career in basketball that has barely started. I've got my store that I've always wanted that I've got to think about. Plus we have the house to build. And Maddie and Aidan to think about. Add to that all the stress of me being pregnant right now. It might be too much" There was a deep sigh as she finished her tirade.

Lucas began to chuckle, knowing how crazy Brooke could get sometimes. It was kind of ironic because he would normally be the one brooding and all unsure right now. But then again, he figured that was why they say opposites attract. He suddenly found that Brooke wasn't amused though:

"Lucas Scott!" She rebuked, "Please tell me you are not laughing at me" Brooke was almost in tears. _Damn hormones already_, Brooke thought.

"I'm not, I swear," He quickly stifled his laughter "I just think it's cute how you get all freaked out about little things" Lucas gently pulled Brooke further down on the bed again. He positioned himself over her, but careful not to smother her. He then bent down to give her a sweet kiss. Brooke tried to resist at first but eventually gave in and deepened it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooke said with a smirk when they pulled apart.

Lucas smiled "Me? I'm trying to make love to my beautiful wife, if she'll let me" He ran his fingers under her tank top and began to caress her abdomen.

"Don't you mean ugly cow? Cause that's what I'm going to be in a few months "Brooke protested playfully "You remember. . ." She was going to say something else, but Lucas cut her off with a kiss.

"All I remember was how beautiful you were when you were pregnant," He breathed out when their lips parted once more.

They made gentle, sweet love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everybody met for lunch before everyone had to head home once again. It was Brooke, Lucas, Maddie, Aidan, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Keith, Lilly, The Davis', Deb, and Dan. Haley's parents weren't able to make it because of some family problem with one of her sisters.

"Brooke, you seem to be glowing this morning" Karen complimented her daughter in law as they all met up Macaroni Grill to eat. But the truth was that Brooke felt more at peace after last night. Lucas usually knew how to make her feel better about things.

Brooke tried to act casual about it, until she and Lucas made their announcement during lunch. The only ones who knew where Nathan and Haley who promised not to say anything.

"Thank you" She smiled at Karen and went to hold Lilly for a minute "She's such a good baby Karen" The little girl hardly fussed. She was on a good schedule, eating every three hours and taking about a two-hour nap in between feedings.

Karen chuckled "I know. I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve such a perfect little angel. I guess maybe all the trouble I had with Lucas as a baby, I'm finally getting some pay back," She said with a slight smirk.

At this point the hostess began to seat the large party. The twins were playing with Papa Keith and Grandpa James at the moment and they each picked up one of the twins to carry them to the table. Lucas came over to where Brooke and Karen were talking to escort her to the table:

"They're ready for us babe" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok, let me give this little angel back to her mommy" Brooke smiled and passed a sleeping Lilly back to Karen. She and Lucas exchanged an adoring look, which didn't go unnoticed by Karen.

They all were seated, the twins by Lucas and Brooke. Everybody was still talking about Naley's baby and how excited Deb was to finally be a grandmother. Everybody except Haley ordered wine, although Brooke wasn't going to drink hers. She whispered for an unsweet tea as well to the waitress. Then came the rosemary bread, which normally everyone loves. But neither Brooke nor Haley could really stomach it right now.

"No thanks" Brooke said to Lucas as he offered her a piece of bread, but then he remembered how sensitive her senses were last time she was pregnant.

Lucas smirked "It's going to take some time to refresh my memory on what you can eat" This got him a playful glare from Brooke but she knew he didn't mean any harm.

Everyone ordered what they wanted. Brooke ordered plain fettuccini for her and the kids to share because they liked it and it was the only thing she felt sounded good. Karen and Lydia kept eyeing Brooke, sensing something was going on. Call it a mother's intuition.

"Ok guys" Lydia taped her glass "I know something is going on with my daughter and son in law. So will one of you please tell us all and end the suspense" She smiled at her daughter.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Lucas asked Brooke quietly. She motioned for him to do the honors. After all, she had the honor of doing it in high school.

Lucas stood up and went to stand behind Brooke and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder "Well guys, Nathan and Haley aren't the only ones who's family is growing" He tried to see if they would catch on "Brooke's pregnant" Lucas beamed. Everybody was floored. They all expected that maybe the couple might have another child eventually. But so young and so soon after they were married. But it didn't stop the excitement of the two grandmothers.

"You guys" Karen gushed and went to give her son and daughter in law a big hug "I'm so happy for you two" She was grinning from ear to ear.

Lydia stood up and went to hug Lucas and Brooke as well "I'm really happy for you guys. I can't believe we're going to have another baby around the house" She gleamed. Brooke was a little taken back by her parents' reaction. She figured that they might be a little skeptical. They certainly had an opinion when she was 17. But that was different and now she was married and independent.

"You're already a wonderful mother Brooke" James smiled at his daughter "You two will do great. To the happy couple" He raised his glass for a toast. Everybody joined in and took a sip of their wine, Brooke and Haley their water or tea.

They finished up lunch and everybody was saying their goodbyes in the parking lot. Everyone needed some down time after the exciting weekend. Brooke noticed that Dan pulled Lucas and Nathan aside to talk to them. She eyed them curiously and noticed Haley doing the same thing. When Lucas came walking toward her, he looked a little shaken but more pissed off.

"Babe, what did Dan want?" Brooke asked questionably, pulling Lucas into a hug. She saw the older man hop in his car and speed off leaving two very irate sons.

Lucas sighed "Nothing" His voiced trailed off "I promise I'll tell you later, ok babe?" he said a little more sincere. Brooke just nodded and went to gather up the twins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks nearly had passed since the baby news and graduation. Both Haley and Brooke's hormones were in full swing, along with the morning sickness.

Friday morning, two weeks after graduation, everything was happening. Lucas had all kinds of protocol to deal with, with the Bobcats. And that pretty much left Brooke taking care of the twins and Bruno, supervising the building of their house, and starting up her business. Things were so hectic that they still hadn't been back for a follow up for Brooke's pregnancy. And Lucas asked if they could invite the coach and his wife over, along with Nathan and Haley for dinner tonight.

Lucas opened his eyes around 6 am this morning to find Brooke's side of the bed empty. He was oversleeping because he couldn't fall asleep at night, after his cryptic meeting with Dan two weeks ago. The man had said something that really bothered Lucas, so much that he wouldn't even talk about it with Nathan let alone Brooke. Lucas sighed as he heard the familiar sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He quickly got up to check on Brooke.

"Babe, you ok?" He knelt beside the brunette who was hugging the toilet like there was no tomorrow. She sent him a glare as she began heaving again.

"Let me get you some water babe" Lucas kissed the top of her head and went to fetch a glass. He also fixed a cool washcloth for Brooke, for when she was done.

Brooke weakly smiled and leaned against Lucas' chest once she felt she had nothing left in her stomach "If only men could get pregnant" She groaned as she tried to breathe through the nausea.

"I'm sorry babe" Lucas ran soothing circles on her back "You know if I could go through this for you, I would" He told her.

"I tell you what. If we get the crazy idea to have any more, you can carry them" Brooke playfully huffed and allowed Lucas to help lift her off the bathroom floor.

Lucas shook his head "It's a deal. So babe, what do you have on your agenda today?" He asked as he watched Brooke lay back down on the bed for a minute.

"Well, let's see" Brooke sighed bringing a hand to her forehead "I've got to go the bank, Wal-Mart, and the grocery store. I then have to take Bruno for his shots, clean up the apartment for company tonight, and I promised the kids I would let them go swimming for at least an hour since it's summer time" Lucas gasped as he heard all that was on her plate right now. He suddenly felt guilty "What about you babe?" Brooke asked her husband as he lay back down beside her.

Lucas gulped "Me and Nate have drills at 9. We then have workouts from 10 to 12. We get a break for lunch. Then it's shower time and we have to go visit some kids at a local Boy's home to try and be mentors. I should be home around 5" He said sheepishly.

"You promised Aidan you would work with him some more on riding his bike with no training wheels. We got him that bike for Christmas for a reason" Brooke said a little exasperated. But everything about the Bobcats and the team seem to take precedent over her, the kids, and their family right now.

"I know babe," Lucas said guiltily "I'm going to work with him before their birthday in two weeks, I promise" Lucas knew that all this NBA stuff took up some time, and he hated that he missed a lot of what the twins were doing right now. He was hoping to make it up to them for their fifth birthday coming up. It was a big birthday for them and he and Brooke wanted to give them something special.

"Speaking of which, we need to decide on what we are getting them," Brooke said, turning on her side to face Lucas. She tried to smile but all she felt was worn out right now.

Lucas pulled her close to his body and gave her forehead a peck "I'll handle that, ok? I at least know that I can pick out what they want for their birthday. I think we should get them something that we've been promising them for a while" He said stroking her arm "Just don't worry so much babe. It's not good for the baby" He brushed his fingers across her still flat abdomen. It was still a little surreal that Brooke was pregnant, and Lucas had to adjust to it a little. "Things will work out babe," He told her.

Brooke nodded, still feeling a little overwhelmed "If you say so Luke," She whispered as her eyes began to get heavy. She remembered Lucas whispering something about making breakfast and for her to rest. Lucas gave her one last kiss before letting her sleep some more.

Later that afternoon Brooke was just getting home from taking Bruno to the vet. She still had to go to the grocery store. The twins were disappointed, but Brooke had to say no to swimming today. She just had too much to do to get ready for Lucas' coach and his wife for dinner. Haley was sweet and offered to come help with dinner. So they were going to meet up and do the shopping together.

"Come on bud" Brooke called the excited puppy from the backseat. Bruno wasn't so little anymore. He was about eight months old by now and growing more everyday. Bruno was very protective of the kids and Brooke though.

Brooke closed the back end of her SUV up again "Aidan, buddy, do you mind checking Bruno's food and water?" She asked her son sweetly.

"Sure mommy" Aidan smiled "Come on Maddes" He motioned for his sister to follow him to the kitchen.

"I will be so glad when we get out of this cramped apartment" Brooke muttered as she went to grab the outfits that she bought for her and the kids for dinner tonight. She wanted to make a good impression with Lucas' coach.

6 o'clock the Scott's were dressed to impress. Lucas was wearing khakis with a blue button shirt and navy blue tie. Brooke had on a simple brown sundress that was linen with white flowers embroidered in it. Maddie had on a lime green sundress that had bright pink flowers on the front and pink ribbons that tied at the shoulder. Aidan had on a lime green polo shirt and khaki shorts.

"Ok guys, we need you two to be on your best behavior tonight for Daddy's boss" Brooke smiled and knelt in front of the twins.

"We will mommy" Maddie and Aidan both assured her.

Brooke smiled "Good, now come give mommy hugs" The twins both reciprocated and wrapped their arms around Brooke "I love you guys" She murmured into their hair. The twins and Lucas were her life. But Lucas seemed a little dejected from his family right now, he himself not even sure why. Lucas watched this family moment from afar.

Nathan and Haley arrived soon so that Haley could help Brooke with any last minute things for dinner. They were having Poppyseed Chicken casserole, green bean casserole, salad and rolls. Lucas and Nathan kept watch over the twins in the living room so that they wouldn't mess it up again after Brooke straightened up.

"That's them," Lucas said as they heard a knock at the door "Guys, they're here" He called to the girls in the kitchen.

"Lucas, Nathan good to see you guys" The coach smiled "This is my wife, Cecilia (I had to give her a name lol)"

"Nice to meet you" Lucas and Nathan both shook hands with their coach "Won't you come in" Lucas gestured for them to come further inside and have a seat.

"Helen and umm, Beth so good to see you two again" The wife Cecilia said with a sneer as she saw Brooke and Haley come into the room.

"It's Haley" Haley muttered coming to stand by Nathan. He had to stifle a laugh at his wife's hormones right now. But luckily Cecilia didn't hear her.

"It's Brooke" Brooke said sugary sweet "I'm so glad you guys could come eat with us tonight. I'm sorry; we're a little bit cramped right now. But hopefully once our house is done, we can have you guys over for dinner in a bigger space" She sent a nervous glance to Lucas. But maybe he should see just how critical the coach's wife could be.

"Let's eat" Lucas summoned everyone to the table. He pulled Brooke's chair out for her and gave her hand a squeeze, as to say 'Thank you'.

The twins were on their best behavior throughout dinner, not arguing or acting up. They eventually snuck away from the table to go play in their room until bedtime. The coach admired how well Lucas and Brooke had done after having babies in high school. He insisted that Lucas tell the highlights of their relationship:

"Well, I was the typical jock. And she was the beautiful cheerleader. We didn't date that long before we found out we were pregnant. But I'm thankful everyday for Brooke and the kids" Lucas glanced at Brooke before saying the next part "They are my life" Brooke could have sworn she saw a tear but just smiled and played it off.

"So Brooke, when does your store hope to open?" The coach asked, interested.

"We begin setting up first thing Monday morning," Brooke said anxiously. She just hoped that they could get through the next week and then hopefully things would slow down some. With at least her store settled and open, Brooke could relax and focus on the baby.

The six adults talked for a little bit longer before Cecilia insisted that they needed to head home. The coach and his wife had three kids, 6, 8, and 12. So they needed to get home to them. Brooke was a little surprised to find that they had as many children as they did. Cecilia certainly didn't seem like the motherly type. But then again, some people might have thought that about Brooke.

Nathan and Haley left as soon as the girls had the kitchen cleaned up after the coach and his wife left. Brooke got the kids ready for bed and then got herself ready to go to sleep. Pregnancy, on top of everything else wore her out. Lucas noticed that Brooke faced away from him that night when she went to bed and only said a half-hearted "Goodnight" before closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning Lucas offered to take the kids to their daycare. Brooke had enrolled them in a program at the local YMCA. They could play sports, swim, and interact with other kids. It would be a good practice for when they went to regular school starting in the fall. As Lucas drove with the kids in the backseat this morning, Maddie spoke up:

"Daddy, is mommy ok?" The little girl asked innocently "She look sick this morning" Maddie was very protective of her mother.

Lucas chuckled softly, realizing that they hadn't told the twins about the new baby yet "She's fine baby girl, mommy just needs us to be extra sweet to her right now" Which was not far from the truth.

Brooke had barely spoken two words all weekend. Between his lack of interest in their family, and her morning sickness Brooke refused to make nice right now. But Lucas couldn't blame her. He knew she was upset because he didn't seem very involved in this pregnancy right now. And he was slipping on his duties as a husband and a father to the two kids they already had because of basketball.

"You guys have fun today, and remember to watch out for each other in the pool" Lucas told the kids as he dropped them off at the YMCA.

"Bye daddy" Maddie turned and gave him a big hug before walking toward the teacher. Aidan followed suit and gave Lucas a hug as well.

"Love you guys," He said softly as he watched them walk toward the daycare worker. Maddie flashed him a dimply smile that remind Lucas so much of Brooke he had to do a double take to see that it was his daughter. Aidan sent him one last wave before they disappeared into the classroom.

Lucas drove to the arena for workouts once the kids were dropped off. He pulled his Explorer into the parking lot and got his gym back out. When he inside the locker room, Lucas spotted Nathan:

"Hey bro" Lucas said, bumping fists with his brother "How is Hales this morning?" He just wondered if Haley was being temperamental like Brooke.

Nathan shook his head "Man, I wish you had warned me about the hormones dude" Nathan smirked "I had to sleep on the couch last night because I wouldn't go get her some cheesecake at 2 am" Lucas sighed, feeling relieved that Haley was not all peachy either. It made him feel like maybe he wasn't a total failure right now.

"Welcome to fatherhood bro" Lucas smirked as he did the combination on his locker.

"Thanks man" Nathan raised an eyebrow "I umm, I think Coach wanted to see you for a second before warm ups" He nodded toward the Coach's office. Lucas nodded back and headed over toward the doorway and knocked.

"Come in Luke" The coach smiled "Have a seat" He motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

"So, what can I do for you Coach?" Lucas said a little uneasily. He was taken back to high school when Whitey used to call him in his office for little philosophical chats every now and then. To some guys they have seemed dumb, but Lucas appreciated the fact that Whitey wanted to spend time with him and teach him something about life.

"Lucas, we're all like a family here as a team" The coach started with a sigh "We all are involved with each other's kids and family life. I just wanted to see how you and your family are managing being part of the team?" He eyed the blonde basketball player.

"Well" Lucas swallowed "This is like a dream for me. Ever since I was a little boy, I've wanted to play for the NBA. So there's not doubt that I am ecstatic about being here," He said enthusiastically but still sounding like there was more to it.

"And Brooke?" The coach asked. He wanted everyone to feel welcomed.

"She umm" Lucas bit his lip "She's pregnant Coach" He decided to just spill the beans "And we're both just trying to adjust right now. We both wanted more babies but it just came as a surprise. She's mad right now because I have to put my focus on joining the team at the moment. But I promise that I won't let any of this interfere with my playing. You will my best from me everyday that I come in here and practice" Lucas assured his coach. He didn't want his coach to think he couldn't handle it.

"Don't worry about that Luke" The coach smiled "I know you'll give it your all. But your family needs you too. And I would never want you to sacrifice your family for this so called game. That's stupid. So I'm going to make you a deal" The coach got serious "You give me two good months of training, and I'm going to give you a month or so off before we get cranked up with the season to spend some time with your wife and family. Think you can handle that?" The coach asked Lucas, hoping he would accept.

Lucas was floored. He didn't expect his Coach to be so understanding "I, I don't know what to say. Thank you" He started with that "I promise that you won't regret letting me have the time off" Lucas assured his Coach.

"Just be there for your family Luke," The Coach told him, before dismissing him to get ready for practice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hoes Over Bros store, things were not so composed.

Brooke was running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get everything in place. They were due to open in a week and things were behind schedule. Brooke wanted to pull her hair out, because the four assistants that she interviewed and hired knew nothing about running a business. And one didn't even show up today.

"Eva, the dresses go over there, not here" Brooke looked at the clothes that were being arranged.

"Danielle, I thought I told you to order the wider hangers, so the clothes would hang better" She asked the young assistant who looked remorseful.

"Sorry" Danielle muttered and went to figure out something.

Brooke looked over to see her third assistant, Camille, holding a gosh awful plant that Brooke wouldn't give as a present to her worst enemy.

"Camille, please tell me why that gaudy thing is in my shop?" Brooke tried to not blow her top once again. But her hormones were all over the place.

Camille held up a card "Some woman named Cecilia sent this. It wasn't ordered by us" She sent an apologetic look toward Brooke, and handed her the card to read.

"Oh" Brooke said simply. She figured that Cecilia, the coach's wife must have sent something as maybe a peace offering. But did she have to send something so hideous?

Brooke threw the card in the trashcan "Just put it in my office, I'll get rid of it later, thanks" She sighed as Camille walked away. Brooke finally managed to sit down for a minute and breathe. As she tried to catch her breath in a chair behind the counter, Brooke felt that all too familiar feeling of nausea.

"Come on baby, mommy needs to feel good right now" She whispered and laid a hand on her flat stomach. Brooke was almost two months now, conception being some time during her and Lucas' honeymoon.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal a head of blonde curls and a head of long dirty blonde hair. Peyton and Haley had come by to see the progress of Brooke's store.

"Hey B. Davis, it's looking good" Peyton smiled and looked around to admire what had been done. Things weren't perfect but they were coming together nicely.

Brooke picked her head up from her hands and sent them a weak smile "Thanks guys, for coming by. I really appreciate that somebody wants to come see my store," She said almost incredulously.

"Brooke, it looks wonderful" Haley smiled, looking around. She was unconsciously rubbing her lower abdomen to get rid of some nausea herself "What's wrong tigger?" She said once she got a good look at Brooke. She didn't look cheerful at all.

"Nothing" Brooke sighed "Everything!" She bawled, "I'm tired, I'm nauseous, I'm bloated. I've got this store to worry about, Maddie and Aidan's birthday, plus this baby" She laid a hand on her abdomen "And the worst, worst part is that my husband doesn't even care" Brooke finally broke down "He doesn't care to have anything to do with me, or the kids, or this new baby. If it doesn't have to with basketball, then it doesn't interest him" She began to sob and put her head back in her hands.

Haley and Peyton's hearts both broke. They knew that Lucas did care, there was just some kind of confusion "Brooke, he cares" Haley said softly "I know he does. He's probably just trying to get used to being married and having another baby soon. Nathan has been acting the same way, kind of distant. I don't know that he's ready for a baby either" Haley said breaking down. She put her arm around her upset friend and they both cried. They cried because they were tired. They cried because their husbands were neglecting them. And they cried because they could.

"Guys, I guess I'm going to have to get pregnant too so I can cry with you" Peyton said, trying to lighten the mood. Brooke and Haley both looked up with mused expressions. They were beginning to feel a little bit better after freaking out. "Come on Brooke, you need a break. We could go get something to eat. When was the last time you ate by the way?" Peyton eyed Brooke and she looked kind of pale.

"I don't even know" Brooke rubbed her forehead "I ate something earlier, to settle my stomach" She sniffed and realized that that didn't sound good. She had to eat for the baby.

"Well, I think you need to eat again. You are feeding more than one here Brooke" Peyton reminder her friend "Now come on, I think we need something with frosting" She smirked.

Brooke nodded and lifted herself out of the chair. But as she stood up completely, Brooke felt lightheaded and her whole expression changed. She had to close her eyes and grip the counter.

"Brooke?" Haley noticed how pale her friend had gotten.

Brooke's head began to get fuzzy. Almost as if she was having an outer body experience. She held up a hand for them to give her a second. She then tried to turn and walk away from the counter and out the door. But she felt like the room was spinning. Peyton had to catch her, as she could see Brooke was crashing. And she went limp right in Peyton's arms.

"Brooke!' Peyton caught her from behind "Haley, call Lucas now!" She told her other pregnant friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Nathan came running into the hospital lobby. The Coach had let them both go, so that Nathan could drive a very distraught Lucas to see about his pregnant wife. Neither of them knew what to say the whole way there and Lucas wouldn't stop ringing his hands.

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled when he spotted the blonde headed girl. She looked pretty anxious, like she had been waiting for them to get there for a while.

"Guys follow me," She told them quickly. Nathan quickly noticed that Haley wasn't with Peyton like she had told him she would be. He panicked:

"Peyton, where is Haley?" Nathan asked as they walked swiftly down the hallway. But she wouldn't answer until she stopped in front of two rooms side by side.

"Haley is in there" She said calmly "She decided to have a check up while we were here since she was complaining of nausea and fatigue. I think she honestly was just freaked out from seeing Brooke like that," Peyton told Nathan, who sighed in relief

"Thanks Pey, I'll go see how the checkup is going" Nathan said and snuck into Haley's room. The sounds of him asking Haley if she was ok could be heard before the door closed again.

Peyton turned to the blonde headed boy she thought of as family with a scowl "Brooke's in there. But she can't have visitors yet. What the hell is your problem Lucas?" She demanded with her arms folded.

Lucas was a little taken back "What are you talking about Peyton?" He didn't understand what happened to Brooke, or why his friend was chewing him out.

"I'm talking about why I just had to see my friend break down in the middle of her store, only to pass out a few minutes later. I'm talking about how come Brooke looks tired and overwhelmed, when she's pregnant and should be taking it easy. And I'm talking about my best friend breaking down and telling me how she feels that you, her husband, just doesn't care" She glared at him "I trusted you Luke to take care of her. Brooke is one of my closest friends and she's almost breakable sometimes. She needs her husband to take care of her right now. Or have you forgotten she's carrying YOUR baby" She raised an eyebrow.

What could Lucas say to refute that? He was beginning to see just how crappy of a husband and father he had been lately. Sure, he was ecstatic when Brooke told him that they were having another baby. But it also threw him for a loop and Lucas hadn't been coping with it very well. But apparently Brooke wasn't either. The door to Brooke's exam opened, and her doctor stepped out:

"Brooke's asking for her husband Lucas," He told them, inquisitively.

"That's me" Lucas spoke up and shook the doctor's hand.

The doctor spoke again "She said she wanted to talk to you first, if you were here. And then I'll come back with her lab results and do an ultrasound before you guys go home" He said emotionless and walked away to go check on another patient.

Lucas glanced over at a very pissed off Peyton, before going to see Brooke. He quietly turned the doorknob and peeked inside the room. Brooke was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. She was rubbing her hand protectively over her stomach while wearing a hospital gown.

"Brooke baby, is everything alright?" Lucas asked cautiously as he walked toward the bed. Brooke's response was to turn on her side, away from him.

"Brooke" He pleaded "Look I know that I've been a jerk lately ok. I know that I was so excited the night that you told me you were pregnant. And then it was like I backed off after that" He moved closer and sat on the side of the bed. Brooke still faced the wall "I was just scared Brooke. All those emotions that you told me you were having that night in bed, I was too. But I didn't feel like I could show them because I needed to be brave for you" Lucas admitted with a sigh. He put a hand on Brooke's arm to try and console her.

"Don't" Her voice was low and scared.

"What?" Lucas asked, not hearing what she said.

Brooke turned to look him in the eye "I said don't" She made sure to speak up this time "I don't need your comfort now Luke. I needed it this morning or the other night. But all you've done lately is focus on basketball and try and find ways to be away from me" She let a tear roll down her cheek at the last part.

Lucas reached up and wiped it away "No Brooke, that's not it at all" He sighed, "I'm sorry that I haven't been there. But that's all going to changed, right now," He told her sincerely.

It was quiet for a minute before Brooke looked away and asked, "Do you remember how scared I was when I was pregnant with the twins?" Her voice was strained.

"Yeah, I do" Lucas sighed and brushed a few stray hairs from her face "We both were"

"Well, don't assume that just because I'm older that it's any less scary "She gulped "Because it's just as scary, if not more. Now I've got two kids already, you, this baby, and my store to think about as well. So I'm going to need some help to get through all this. What I need to know is, are you going to be there for us or not?" Brooke said looking dead at Lucas. She had to know if she could count on him or not.

"Yes" Lucas said quickly "I promise things are going to change" He told her fervently.

"Ok then" Brooke sighed "Just don't let it happen again" She whispered as the doctor knocked and reentered the room.

"Ok Brooke. All I'm showing is some anemia and low folic acid levels" The doctor began to explain, "You'll need to make sure you eat right and take the supplements I give you. If you do that, then everything should be just fine. You passed out because you were getting worn down. So you need to take it easy for a few days. And continue to de-stress until this baby comes, ok?" The doctor was hoping to have cooperation.

"She will be taking it easy, I promise" Lucas smiled and put his arm around Brooke.

"Good" The doctor smiled back "Now, let's get the first picture of your baby" The doctor began by pulling up Brooke's hospital gown and running a transducer over Brooke's stomach. After a couple of minutes, he was able to point to a dot on the screen.

"That's the prettiest dot I've ever seen" Brooke smiled through tears.

"I love you babe" Lucas whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This was one of those moments.

"I love you too Luke" Brooke said as they admired their tiny baby on the monitor.

* * *

Yeah, Brucas made up!! I just want to thank all you guys who left me reviews on the last chapter. It meant a lot to me to get as many as I did. So keep up the good work guys! And please, please send me suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the story. Have a good one!!

Laura (Please R & R)


	14. AN 2

Hey guys!!

I just wanted to write and say thanks for getting so many reviews in for my story. I really appreciate you guys thinking that much of my writing. I also just wanted to clear up a couple of things.

You should find out at least some of what Dan told Lucas and Nathan. I can guarantee though that it's not what you're thinking or anything too awful. I couldn't do that to Brucas

I need to know what you guys want the sexes of the babies to be. I kind of already have an idea for Brucas', as to what I want the baby to be. But I need your opinion for Naley's . I would also love ideas for names!!!

-I am leaning toward another boy for Brucas (I have a reason), but if you guys feel it should be a girl, we could work with that too

-I like these names

Kylie, Clara, or Emily (girls)

Connor, Austin, or Barrett (boys)

So yeah, I need some help here guys' lol!

I'm trying my best to keep up with the updates. Thank you guys for being patient too. I've just had to catch up after Thanksgiving on some things at work first. But I should have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.

Have a good one guys, and thanks for being loyal fans!

Laura


	15. You're Everything

"Mommy, daddy wake up" The twins squealed the morning of their birthday as they came to wake up their parents.

Brooke and Lucas both were sleeping so well, better than either of them had in a while. Lucas was worn out from the rigorous practices that he and Nathan had five days a week. And Brooke didn't even wake up with morning sickness yet this morning, since she so sleepy.

"Must attack munchkins that are in my bed" Brooke murmured still half asleep. She opened one eye to be greeted with two very excited now five-year olds.

"Mommy, come on" Aidan shook Brooke's arm "Please" He and his sister both wore their puppy dogface.

Brooke sat up and stretched, "And what is so special that mommy needs to get up this morning?" She said with a wry smile, playing dumb.

"Because me and Aidan are five today" Maddie said with a 'duh' expression "Duh mommy, how could you forget?" She said mockingly.

"I could never forget the day my babies were born" She smiled and pulled the twins in a big hug "It was too special to forget" She gave them each a kiss.

All of a sudden, two pairs of arms found their way around the three of them and began to tickle them. They all began to kick and scream, not being able to control their laughter. The twins were cackling and giggling.

"Luke . . .no . . .stop" Brooke got out between giggles "I'll … wet… the bed" She told him seriously.

"You can't get away that easily babe" Lucas smiles as he continued his torment.

"Daddy… if … she …doesn't…. I will" Maddie said between giggles.

Luke shook his head "When did you guys decide to gang up against me?" He asked with a play pout. He had stopped his tickling torture by now.

"Hmm" Brooke smirked "So we could do this" Her arms reached out "Get him guys" She and the twins began to attack Lucas with tickles as payback. Lucas was usually a pretty strong guy, but he was out numbered this time.

"Ok…ok" He chuckled "I surrender" He held up his hands. They all smiled, satisfied, and scooted off of him. Lucas bent over and gave Brooke a good morning kiss.

"Now, what would the birthday boy and girl like for breakfast?" Brooke asked with a smile. But suddenly the thought of food didn't sound so appealing to Brooke. Her face turned green from the notion.

"Pancakes and eggs" Maddie and Aidan said at the same time. But then they both saw the queasy look on Brookes' face, one that they had come to be aware of "Mommy, you ok?" Maddie put a hand on Brooke's arm, looking concerned.

Brooke took a deep breath as Lucas looked alarmed now as well "Yeah, I'm just . . ." She couldn't get the rest out before she had to run to the bathroom. "Brooke?" Lucas called after her. They all heard the sounds of her getting sick a few seconds later.

"Guys, you can go watch cartoons, until Daddy comes to make breakfast" Lucas ushered them to the living room. He knew that it was just a routine thing when Brooke was pregnant. But it seemed to scare the twins a little.

Lucas got the twins settled on the couch with cartoons before heading to the bathroom. He peeked in to see Brooke over the toilet. Lucas rushed to hold her hair back for her.

"I'm here babe," He told her as he knelt beside her and rubbed circles on her back. Brooke nodded as she felt her stomach lurch again. Lucas just stayed with her and tried to sooth her. He noticed a single tear make its way down her cheek. But then again, Brooke never did like throwing up.

Once Brooke felt it ease up some, she leaned against Lucas for a second "I think we're going to have some explaining to do" Lucas whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah" Brooke said weakly "Thanks for coming to check on me" She told him with a genuine smile. But just like when she was pregnant before, Lucas was there to comfort her.

"Can you stand up now?" He wanted to make sure she wasn't dizzy. Brooke nodded but still gripped his arm for support as they both stood up from the bathroom floor. Brooke rinsed her face and mouth before they went to check on the twins and eat breakfast.

"Mommy, don't be sick" Maddie cried when she saw Brooke walk into the living room "I don't want you to be sick on me and Aidan's birthday" The little girl was upset. She immediately ran to hug her mother and plead with her to not feel bad.

Brooke fought the nausea she was still feeling so she could calm her daughter "Baby, I'm ok, I promise" She pulled Maddie into a hug. Brooke decided that they better sit down on the couch before she passed out. She and Lucas exchanged a look that said it was time to tell them about the baby. Lucas nodded and came and pulled Aidan into his lap on the couch. The four of them were sitting together by now, as Brooke explained:

"Guys" She was still holding an upset Maddie "Me and Daddy have a birthday gift to give you guys. I know you're party isn't until this afternoon but we want to give this one now" Brooke was smiling, which made Maddie loosen up a little.

"Ok, I want you guys to close your eyes real quick" Brooke told them with a smirk. Maddie and Aidan nodded and did as they were told. Brooke winked at Lucas as she took both of her children's little hands and laid one each on her flat abdomen.

"Now, open them guys" She told them softly. Maddie and Aidan did as they were told again. They looked at each other, and looked where their hands were with very confused expressions.

Aidan, being the realist, spoke up "What is it mommy? I don't see a present," He said innocently but he felt he needed to state the facts.

Brooke chuckled "You guys are getting a new brother or sister" She told them enthusiastically. She just couldn't hold out any longer.

"Really?" Maddie's face broke out in a grin "I get to be a big sister?" She was in awe.

"You do baby girl" Brooke smiled and kissed the top of Maddie's head. She sent a look to Lucas since Aidan hadn't said anything. She wanted the twins to be pleased.

"Whatca think bud?" Lucas asked Aidan who was in his lap.

"Cool" Aidan said indifferently "As long I don't have to changed poopy diapers" He wrinkled his nose. Lucas had to stifle a laugh as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's a deal little man," She told him "Now let's eat, me and baby want pancakes" Brooke smiled. Lucas offered to make breakfast and let Brooke and the kids watch cartoons and rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 o'clock, everyone was gathered for the twins' birthday.

They were having a pool party at the local YMCA where Maddie and Aidan went to summer preschool. The YMCA rented it out for a reasonable price for birthday parties and what not. So the twins' preschool class was invited along with their parents, and of course Brooke and Lucas' family and friends. Brooke's parents couldn't make it because her dad had a business trip to Canada for his job. But unlike high school, Brooke knew that they were there in spirit and were wishing that they could be. Keith, Karen, and baby Lilly made the trip from Tree Hill. There was also Nathan and Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny, and of course Rachel too.

"Mommy, can you put my lei on me, please?" Maddie asked excitedly. They were having a luau around the pool. Maddie had on a hula girl bathing suit with a grass skirt. Aidan had on a turquoise bathing suit with Hawaiian print flowers.

"Hey you go baby girl" Brooke smiled and put a bright pink one around Maddie's neck. She sighed as she watched her daughter run back over to play with her friends. The kids were all fascinated with Keith who was playing songs on his guitar.

Brooke went and sat down by Karen and Haley. Lucas and Nathan were taking care of last minute present stuff. But Lucas assured Brooke that he would take care of it, and that she shouldn't worry about it at all. She left it up to him this time, hoping he would come through.

"I didn't know Keith could play like that," Brooke said with a tired smile as she sat down beside her mother in law. Karen smiled as she watched her husband strum his guitar. It was one of the things that made Karen go weak in the knees for him. He would sing her and Lilly to sleep sometimes, and it was so tranquil.

"He plays a lot at home. But he gets kind of shy around a crowd. I'm surprised he agreed to this" Karen chuckled as she heard him playing Sweet Home Alabama for the kids. She looked over to see how drained Brooke and Haley appeared and felt bad for them.

"Brooke, how you holding up honey?" Karen asked seriously while no one else was around except Haley "I heard about last week" She wanted Brooke to know that she cared about her though. Karen still felt like Brooke was 17 and she was her guardian or something sometimes.

Brooke smiled "I'm good" She knew that she couldn't fool Karen though "I'm better. After my little episode, Luke and me had a long talk. I told him that he either had to step up or he was going to miss out on his family and this baby" She patted her flat belly.

"Glad to hear it" Karen told her "I love my son. But he can be a little clueless when it comes to knowing what needs to be done. What about you Hales, Nate being a good daddy so far?" She smiled at the other girl she thought of like a daughter.

Haley smiled "Yeah, he is. I think it freaked him out at first. But more and more, I think he's coming around. He's promised me that we can start making plans for a nursery once the house is finished at the end of August. I'll just be glad when this morning sickness is over with" She groaned playfully as she ran her fingers over her lower abdomen.

"Amen" Brooke seconded that notion "We told the twins this morning about the baby" Brooke gushed. It had definitely gone a lot better than maybe she anticipated.

"Aww, are Maddie and Aidan ready to be a big brother and sister?" Karen asked as she rocked a sleeping Lilly in her carrier.

Brooke nodded "Maddie was ecstatic. Aidan, not so much. But I think it's just him being a boy and boys don't get all excited about that kind of stuff. I think they both will be happy when the baby comes though" She smiled.

Just then, the doors flew open to the pool deck and a very frantic Rachel came charging in with two big bags. She was wearing her sunglasses. Along with a tank top and Hawaiian print skirt with matching flip-flops. She was all decked out for the twins' party all right.

"Better late than never, eh hooch?" Brooke teased as Rachel approached them.

Rachel shot her a glare and whispered "Well, I had a guest over last night. And we had a late breakfast before he left" She said incredulously.

"Rachel, it's 3:30 in the afternoon. It's dinner time almost" Brooke corrected her.

"Hey, I'm here. And I brought presents for the rug rats" Rachel smirked "So cut me some slack," She ordered jokily. Brooke just shook her head, knowing that last nights charade would probably end with Rachel coming crying to her at 2 am, drunk and upset, sobbing about how the guy turned out to be a jerk. Same old story.

"Aunt Rachel, you came!" Maddie and Aidan came running over to give her a hug.

"Did you really think I would miss my two favorite rug rats birthday?" Rachel teased them. The twins both shook their heads no with toothy grins.

Pretty soon, Lucas and Nathan were back with their mission accomplished. The twins blew out the candles on their surfer guy and girl cake. They then opened presents. Brooke's parents sent them suitcases with their names monogrammed on them, hinting that maybe they would take a trip to see them in California. Nathan and Haley gave Aidan a video game he wanted, and Maddie a couple of Barbie's she liked. Rachel gave the twins beach bags and towels with their names monogrammed on them. Maddie's was pink with a surfer girl under her name. And Aidan's was blue had a basketball under his name.

"Thank you so much for inviting Mason" Mason's mom Julie thanked Brooke for everything. Mason was one of Maddie's close friends. She was a year older than Maddie, but they still had a lot in common.

"Thank you for coming" Brooke insisted "Maybe Mason can come spend the night with us one night soon" She told the mom Julie. Pretty soon, everybody left, except for the family of four. As they walked toward the car with all the twins' presents and stuff, Lucas explained why they hadn't gotten a present from them.

"Guys, your real present from me and Mommy is back at the apartment. We're going to have to talk about it once you open it. But you'll see when we get there" He told them as they all climbed in. Brooke smiled as she climbed in the passenger seat. She was a little curious herself as to what Lucas had done.

The twins couldn't wait to get home to find out what their present was. Lucas wouldn't give them so much as a clue, no matter how much they pried. Both Brooke and Lucas were relieved when they saw the apartment and sight, which meant the twins could stop asking so many questions.

"Come on Mommy, hurry" The twins motioned for her to hurry and unbuckle them so they could get inside the apartment. Lucas held onto Brooke as they made their way up the walk. He fumbled with the keys and went to unlock the door.

"Oh my gosh!!" Maddie and Aidan shrieked with huge grins. There in the living room were two chocolate brown lab puppies. They were so tiny and cute. Bruno was vegging out behind them, watching out for them. Brooke sent him a glance, wondering how they would manage in their small apartment with them and three dogs.

Lucas noticed this and piped up "Ok guys, here's the deal. You guys have done such a good job helping take care of Bruno, that I'm keeping my end of the deal. Your mom and I told you guys you could get a puppy if you showed us that you guys could take care of it. The only condition is that we have to take them down to Tree Hill tomorrow. They will have to live there, until our house here is built. But Papa Keith has promised to look after them while we are back here" He smiled, hoping that everyone was satisfied with the arrangement, including Brooke.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, as approval "So guys, what should we name them?" Brooke smiled at the twins who were admiring the two little puppies.

"Milo and Millie" Maddie and Aidan said at the same time, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, everyone was asleep. Or at least trying to.

Brooke fixed hot dogs with macaroni and cheese for dinner, since that's what the twins wanted to eat for their birthday. She made their favorite brownies for dessert as well. After dinner, the twins wanted to watch a movie, _Finding Nemo_, before going to bed. So the four of them curled up on the couch and watched it together. Brooke and Lucas curled up under a blanket and he laid his hand protectively on her stomach while they watched. Maddie and Aidan's eyes were glued to the TV until the movie ended. Once it did, Brooke bathed the twins and got them ready for bed. As she was tucking them in, Brooke got a kick out of Maddie:

"_Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy" She smiled, and moved closer to pat Brooke's stomach "Goodnight baby, don't make mommy sick in the morning" Maddie patted Brooke's lower abdomen and spoke firmly to her womb. _

"_Goodnight crazy girl" Brooke smiled and laid Maddie down. She and Lucas just sat there watching their two angels fall asleep. It was hard to believe that it had been five years since they came into their lives_.

"_They're so sweet when they sleep aren't they?" Brooke whispered, running her hand over Aidan's cheek._

_Lucas chuckled softly "Yeah, it's hard to imagine what life would be like without them, huh?" He realized how precious these moments were. _

"_Yeah" Brooke smiled "It's also hard to think that something so sweet could cause so much fuss" She said teasingly about how the twins could try her patience sometimes. _

"_Maybe this one will give us some relief," He said jokingly, running his fingers under Brooke's t-shirt to touch her lower abdomen. Brooke sent him a smirk as to say, 'yeah right'. _

"_I just want all my children to be happy and healthy," Brooke said earnestly. She and Lucas gave the kids each a kiss on the cheek and went to cuddle before going to bed. _

Lucas having a bad dream brought Brooke out of her reminissing. He was moving around and murmuring in his sleep. Out of nowhere, he shot up in the bed, fully awake now.

"Luke?" Brooke had watched the whole thing and was a little freaked out. She had never seen him so upset or have such a bad dream.

Lucas looked over, still kind of dazed "Huh?" He was suddenly embarrassed by his behavior. He didn't want Brooke to worry about his problems though.

Brooke looked worriedly "You were having a bad dream babe" She told him pointedly. Brooke wanted to know what would cause him to be so strung out.

"You're ok, the baby's ok" He panted, pulling Brooke into the biggest hug "God Brooke, I just had the worse dream about you and the baby. Someone, someone was trying to hurt you guys . . ." His voice trailed off. Lucas began to stroke Brooke's lower abdomen. Although it wasn't very big yet, he could still feel the fullness and tell she was still pregnant. His breathing began to calm a little.

"Babe, we're ok" Brooke told him reassuringly. She placed her hand on top of his on her stomach "We're tired, but we're ok" She tried to smile at him, to ease his fears. But Brooke was still a little alarmed. It really wasn't like Lucas to have bad dreams "Luke, would this have anything to do with Dan, and lunch the day after graduation?" She asked him quietly. She felt Lucas tense up a little at the mention of Dan, and that gave her her answer.

"I, I um" Lucas still kept his arms around her but looked away "I can't talk about it" He told Brooke finally. He just didn't want to alarm her or worry her anymore than he did already.

Brooke looked up at him, with hurt eyes "Luke, I'm your wife. If you can't talk to me about things, who can you talk to?" She questioned him.

Lucas let out a big sigh and nodded. He was still in deep thought for another minute or two, before he finally fessed up "He told me and Nathan to watch our backs. He said that he could ruin us and our families both before we could blink if we weren't careful" Lucas' voice quivered "What kind of sick bastard would threaten his own sons like that, huh? I mean, he probably said that just to scare us or try to intimidate us. But he's just that twisted and sick" His voice was beginning to sound angry.

"He's not going to hurt us broody" Brooke assured him calmly "If he so much as tries to come visit us or call us, we'll get a restraining order. But we're fine, ok?" She ran soothing circles along Lucas' arm and side.

"I'm just going to look in on the twins real quick," Lucas told her quietly. Brooke nodded and got comfortable under the covers again. Normally, she would have gone with him, but the baby was making Brooke so tired. She remembered now what it was like in high school.

Lucas found Maddie and Aidan safe and sound in their bed together. Aidan had his Tigger doll under one arm, snuggled up with it. Maddie's arms held Ally, her favorite baby doll, with one thumb in her mouth. He started to pull it out, knowing that it wasn't good for her teeth, but his little princess looked so peaceful. He found Brooke sound asleep on her side when he got back to their bedroom. Lucas slid under the covers and wrapped his arm around her, and eventually fell asleep knowing that his family was ok.

The next morning, the family of four headed to Tree Hill just like Lucas had promised. They loaded up the car with all three dogs in the back, the twins in the middle, and Brooke and Lucas in the front. Brooke was explaining her concerns about the doctors she had seen in Charlotte, and the possible solution she had come up with.

"So I've thought about a way to have Dr. Ryan as my doctor again. I just felt so relaxed and comfortable with him last time. I really want him as my doctor again. So since I only have to have one check up a month, I figure that I can afford to either close down or leave it in the hands of the girls and Rachel maybe for a day. And we can come back for a long weekend on the weeks that I have my check ups. What do you think Luke?" She glanced over at her husband.

Lucas nodded "If that's what you want babe, then I'll support you. I know how much you trusted Dr. Ryan last time. So I can understand why you want to use him again. I guess two, this way you won't have to be hounded by the media every time you go for a routine exam or something" He was referring to all the media attention that the two Scott families were beginning to endure as part of the NBA. And this was only the beginning.

"Yeah, I agree" Brooke smiled "Well, we have an appointment first thing tomorrow morning with Dr. Ryan. So I will call his office and confirm once we get to our house." She smiled and ran her hand over her lower abdomen. There was still a baby there.

"Home sweet home" Brooke whispered as they saw the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by pretty easily. They met up with Karen, Keith and Lilly to have lunch. The twins then begged to go swimming that afternoon. Brooke agreed and she and Lucas put on bathing suits as well. Maddie and Aidan had a ball playing in the water with Lucas. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband and children play together. But she couldn't let this nagging feeling go that when things seemed to be so perfect, that there was something bad lurking around the corner.

The next morning, the twins were excited to be going with their parents to the doctor. But they would be able to hear the heartbeat this time, and Brooke and Lucas wanted the twins to be there. They were going to meet up with Karen and Keith again to discuss leaving the dogs and to tell them how the appointment goes.

"Hey princess, where's mommy?" Lucas asked as he saw his daughter at the breakfast table. Aidan was in the den watching TV as usual.

Maddie shrugged "The baby was making her feel bad again" She took a bite of her French toast sticks. But Lucas could tell Maddie was worried for Brooke.

"It's ok baby girl" Lucas decided that he needed to reassure his daughter "The baby might continue to do that for a little bit longer. But don't you worry, mommy is going to be fine once the baby grows a little more" He explained.

"Why does it have to do that though daddy?" Maddie asked as Lucas poured her some milk. He sat the glass in front of his daughter and sat down at the table as well.

"It just does baby girl" He sighed "But you don't worry, I'm taking care of mommy, I promise"

"He really is" A voice came from the doorway. It was Brooke. She smiled and came to give her husband and daughter a good morning hug and kiss.

Brooke decided she needed to end this fear that Maddie has over her and the baby "Come here Maddes" She pulled her daughter into her lap at the table "You don't need to worry about me, ok? You leave that up to daddy and me. This baby" She points to her stomach "is going to be so lucky to have a big sister like you. But you just enjoy being excited about being their big sister. And leave the grown up stuff to me, ok?" She wanted to make sure Maddie understood.

"Ok mommy" Maddie smiled, for the first time this morning.

"Good" Brooke gave her a kiss on the cheek "Now, go get your brother so we can go see how this baby is doing" She smiled and scooted Maddie toward the den. Brooke then saw Lucas smiling at her:

"What?" Brooke thought she might have something on her face.

"Nothing" Lucas grinned, "It's just that you're a great mom. I don't think I tell you that often enough" He pulled her into a hug and they shared a kiss.

"Well, thank you" Brooke said with a smirk "Maybe you can show me later on" She winked at him suggestively.

"Oh, you can count on it' Lucas smirked, knowing what she was getting at "But right now, let's go see how this one is doing" He pulled Brooke toward the door. They gathered up the twins and made the familiar trek to Tree Hill hospital.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke was lying in an exam room in a hospital gown, ready for her check up. Lucas had both of the twins in his lap as they chatted away about how they were ready to start kindergarten. They had already done blood work and taken Brooke's vitals. She was dreading the whole poking and prodding thing again though.

The door swung open, and a very caffeine driven Dr. Ryan stepped into the room.

"Hello guys, I didn't expect to see you guys here" Dr. Ryan smiled and shook both Lucas and Brooke's hand "It says here Brooke that you're here for a prenatal visit? Congratulations! How far along are we?" He began to jot some notes down in Brooke's chart.

"We think about two months, maybe 10 weeks by now" She smiled as Lucas reached over to squeeze her hand.

Dr. Ryan nodded "Well dad, why don't you take these two to get a lollypop at the front desk" He smiled at the twins "And when you guys get back, we'll see if we can get a picture of your new baby brother or sister, how would you like that?" He asked Maddie and Aidan with a smile.

"Mommy doesn't let us have candy this early in the day" Aidan spoke up innocently, causing all of the adults to laugh.

"It's ok just this once buddy" Brooke smiled at her son. She sent Lucas a weak smile, saying that it was ok for him to leave the room.

Lucas could tell that Brooke was a little nervous and went to give her a kiss on the forehead "I'll be right back baby" He told her before leading the twins into the hallway. Brooke could hear Maddie talking to Lucas about something to do with Millie as she heard the door close.

Brooke sighed as Dr. Ryan slid on some gloves "Ok Brooke, you're favorite part" He smirked "I promise that I'll try to get this done as quickly as I can" He told her before beginning his examination.

"So, I noticed your ring. You and Lucas make it official now?" He smiled up at the expectant mother.

"We did. We were married back in April" Brooke swallowed "This pregnancy took us by surprise, not unlike last time. But at least we're both older and out of school. Lucas is playing for the Bobcats starting in the fall. And I've just opened up my own clothing store in Charlotte. So things are definitely looking up for us" Brooke smiled and tried to breath through the poking.

"I'm glad to hear that things are going well," Dr. Ryan said, as he was finishing up "Now, anything out of the ordinary? Any spotting or cramping?" He asked as he washed his hands.

Brooke thought for a second "No, morning sickness is kicking my butt again this time. But other than that, things are better than last time. No crazy psycho friends beating up on me at lunch" She said with a smirk. But then her face got serious "There is one thing. I umm, I have a lot more upset stomachs than before. I didn't know if diarrhea was part of morning sickness or what," She suddenly sounded worried, like something could be wrong.

Dr. Ryan smiled and patted her arm "Not to worry. An upset stomach is not that unusual for the first trimester. Now, let me go check to see if your blood work is back from the lab, and get daddy back in here so we can hear the heartbeat, ok?" He sounded soothing to the young mother.

"Ok" Brooke nodded and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes for a second, soaking up the peace and quiet that she so rarely got anymore. Brooke was making a mental note that she needed to take a couple of days off to relax once she knew the store was doing well. She was almost asleep when the door swung open again and she could hear the giggles of her two five year olds.

"Mommy, I got a cherry lollypop!" Maddie exclaimed.

"And I got apple!" Aidan boasted as they both held up their suckers that were halfway eaten. Brooke sent a smile at Lucas as he pulled the twins over into his lap again.

Dr. Ryan and a nurse came rolling a machine inside the room. The nurse helped hook everything up, before going to stand in the corner while Dr. Ryan did his job. He smiled and turned to the young family.

"Brooke, I got your labs back" He brought a hand to his forehead "I'm going to suggest that you take another kind of prenatal vitamin from the one that you were given in Charlotte. This one has a higher dose of Folic acid, which is very important to the development of the baby. Your levels of folic acid are a little too low for comfort" Brooke looked at Lucas, who sent her a reassuring smile "I also would like you to add high amounts of orange juice, avocados, broccoli, and fresh oranges to your diet. These foods are a good source of folic acid as well. I'm also sending a couple of your blood samples off for further testing" This got him two surprised looks "Nothing to worry about. I think I may have an explanation for the irritable bowels that Brooke is having right now. I'm hoping that it's not another possibility," He said a little lower, to himself.

"On a more positive note, let's here the heartbeat" Dr. Ryan smiled and began running the transducer over Brooke's exposed stomach. The twins were in awe as they listened and watched the screen. They never could have imagined that they would be seeing this.

"You guys will be happy to know that there is only one this time" Dr. Ryan told the couple, who chuckled but was relieved. He then flipped the switch to listen for the heartbeat.

"Heartbeat is strong" Dr. Ryan smiled "Everything seems to be on track. Now, guys, you get Mommy and Daddy to bring you back in a couple of months, and we'll be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl, ok?" He told the twins with enthusiasm. They both nodded with toothy grins.

"Thank you very much Dr. Ryan" Lucas shook his hand once more.

"You're welcome" Dr. Ryan returned the handshake "Just keep watching after her, and I'll see you guys in another month" He said before excusing himself. Brooke told Lucas to go make their next appointment while she changed back into her shirt. Once Brooke changed, and they had their next appointment, the family of four headed to get something to eat.

That night, Brooke and Lucas put the kids to bed early. They wanted some alone time. Brooke promised him earlier that they could have some time for just the two of them after the kids went to sleep. Right now was like ideal for them because the twins were older and before the baby came, they could enjoy each other a little more.

"Here babe, lay down," Lucas whispered as he motioned for Brooke to lie down on the bed face down. They both were in their underwear and nothing else. Lucas had taken care of discarding their clothes as they shared a loving kiss. His fingers were soft yet strong.

_Find me here _

_Speak to me _

_I want to feel you _

_I need to hear you_

"Mmmm, that feels so good" Brooke moaned as Lucas massaged her shoulders. He then moved down her back to work out the tension there. Lucas loved the idea of making her feel pleasure.

"I'm glad you like" Lucas smirked as his fingers worked magic.

_You are the light _

_That is leading me _

_To the place_

Where I find peace again 

After a few minutes, Brooke decided that she shouldn't be the only one to receive. She sat up and gently pushed Lucas down on his stomach, as they shared a kiss.

"You need some loosening up as well Mr. Scott" Brooke whispered seductively. She began to run her fingers over his upper back and arms. Lucas let out a moan as she worked out some of the tension in his back.

_You are the strength _

_That keeps me walking _

You are the hope 

_That keeps me trusting_

"You are so beautiful," Lucas whispered as he admired Brooke's body a few minutes later. They were both a little more relaxed now, as they shed their final pieces of clothing that separated them.

Brooke moaned as they began to explore each other's bodies. Lucas moved his hands gingerly over her curves and between her thighs to tease her center.

He gasped as he felt Brooke rock against his fingers and place a hand on his manhood. They stared longingly into each other's eyes as their hands did the talking.

_You are the life_

_To my soul _

_You are my purpose _

_You are everything _

Finally Lucas couldn't wait anymore, and he was pretty sure Brooke couldn't either from the excitations she was making. She had to hide her face in his shoulder to muffle a scream.

He captured her lips with his as he eased her under the covers. He then gently pushed himself inside of her as they collided as one.

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you _

_Would you tell me? _

_How could it be any better than this? _

_You calm the storms _

_You give me rest _

_You hold me in your hands _

_You won't let me fall _

"I love you so much Brooke" Lucas whispered as he felt her rock against his hips.

"I love you more Lucas," She panted as they moved with more of a rhythm.

_You still my heart_

_And you take my breath away _

_Would you take me in? _

_Would you take me deeper now? _

They both began to reach their climax, and their breaths became quick and erratic. Brooke dug her nails into his back as she felt her body shake. Lucas felt like he was going to explode from seeing and feeling Brooke's climax. He released himself, with a moan of her name.

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you _

_Would you tell me? _

_How could it be any better than this?_

_'Cause you're all I want_

_You are all I need _

_You are everything_

_Everything _

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you _

_Would you tell me? _

_How could it be any better than this?_

Nothing else matter as they tried to catch their breath, still soaking up the moment. Lucas carefully pulled himself out, and laid back down beside Brooke. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. Brooke smiled as she traced her fingers along his bare chest, admiring it. She fell asleep to Lucas stroking her hair and placing gentle kisses on her forehead.

Things could not be more perfect.

* * *

Ok, so some Brucas lovin lol! Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up. But I was busy trying to start my Christmas shopping all weekend. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait! So please let me know what you think!

**WARNING: **I just wanted to warn you guys about the next two chapters. I'm not sure if I should say anything or not. But I'm just going to go ahead and apologize in advance for what's coming. I just want you guys to know that I do love Brucas and Naley, and would never really wish anything bad on anybody. So try to just focus more on my style of writing rather than the content for the next two chapters. Thanks!

Have a good one guys!

Laura


	16. Chasing Cars

Ok guys, here you are! Just please don't hate me!

* * *

Almost two months had gone by since the twins' birthday and their visit to Tree Hill.

Brooke and Haley both were steadily gaining weight and starting to show a little. The twins were getting excited to be starting kindergarten in a week. And Lucas and Nathan were getting more and more anxious as it got close to the start of their season.

Lucas came back from getting something to drink this morning to clothes being flung all over the room. He quickly surveyed the pile of dresses that was beginning to form on the floor in front of their small closet. He listened as he heard huffing and muttering:

"Too small . . . .too short . . . . Too low cut . . . . .too ugly, why would I think that burnt orange would be pretty?" Brooke was talking to herself trying to figure out what to wear. But it seemed that everything in her wardrobe was under scrutiny this morning.

"Brooke, babe" He tried to get her attention "Why does our floor look like a bomb exploded? Hmm?" Lucas didn't realize the all too familiar trap he was falling into.

Brooke sighed with her hands on hips "Because . ." She sent him a glare "I officially reached pigdom once again. And nothing in my closet fits anymore. And this is all your fault Lucas Scott, for knocking me up again" She huffed and went back to trying to find something decent to wear. She had an important meeting this morning and then lunch with the other wives from the team, just like every Wednesday for the last three months.

"Babe, you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear, I promise" Lucas tried to redeem himself. He had forgotten about the pregnant women hormones.

Brooke shot out of the closet and lunged at him with her finger pointed "No you don't mister, you're not getting out of this one" She protested "I suppose I could buy a box of garbage bags to wear everyday. We would definitely save some money then" She was an emotional rollercoaster this morning.

Lucas bit his tongue and went to wrap his arms around Brooke "Babe, just calm down for one second" He tried to soothe and led her over to sit on the bed "Now, we've been through this before. You're not a cow or a hippo or any of those things you like to call yourself ok? Now, I'm sure there is something that you can wear in that closet" He insisted as he laid his hand on her stomach. There was a bump beginning to form by now. But Brooke was not fat by any means "I just wish you would see what I see when I look at you" He told her with a boyish smile.

Brooke sighed as she leaned on his shoulder "Oh yeah? And what would that be? A moose?" She asked playfully.

"Nope" Lucas lifted her chin to look at him "Beauty" He told her intently "Now, you've got five minutes to find something to wear and meet me and the twins in the kitchen for breakfast. Can you believe we'll be out of here next week?" He smiled. But they had the final walk through for their house this afternoon as well, and they would be moving in the first of the following week.

"I can't wait" Brooke said with a smile and stood up. She ushered Lucas out of the room while she went back to ranting and trying to find something that was appealing to wear.

Ten minutes later, a much happier Brooke came into the kitchen wearing black yoga pants and a bright pink baby doll shirt with black flat Mary Jane's. Her baby bump was just slightly visible. She did a twirl for Lucas and the twins:

"Better?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Lucas nodded "Perfect, now come eat something babe" He insisted. Lucas had made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. He saw Brooke wrinkle her nose but sat down anyway to try and eat something.

They all ate and chatted about their new house. Maddie insisted that her room be pink with a ballerina theme. Aidan wanted his to be gray with a basketball them. Lucas and Brooke both said that the kids could help design their own bedrooms. They were each going to have their own this time, and referred to them as "big boy and "big girl" rooms.

"Bye hubby, see you this afternoon" Brooke gave him a kiss as she got the kids ready to go to Good Times and herself off to work.

"Bye baby" He gave her a kiss back "You guys have a good day and be careful" He told them all. He saw them off to the car, before grabbing his gym bag and heading to the Bobcats sports arena.

Brooke dropped Maddie and Aidan off at the YMCA for their daycare and headed to work. Her store had had a very successful opening. And it seemed that each day, more and more customers came in. She had been toying with the idea of starting a maternity line and baby line even, as suggested by a very hormonal Haley. Brooke remembered how unappealing maternity clothes were the first go round, and now Haley was experiencing the same thing. But luckily they were forced to wear them all the time just yet.

"Good morning girls" Brooke smiled at her assistants as she came through the door. They were all beginning to get the hang of the business world as well, which was a big relief for Brooke.

"Brooke" Camille called after her as Brooke headed for her office "You have a visitor" She pointed toward the doorway to Brooke's office.

Brooke stopped and turned to whisper "Who is it? Anybody I know?" She pleaded with the younger girl. She wasn't expecting anyone before her meeting at 10.

Camille shook her head no "Just said that he was from Tree Hill" She shrugged at Brooke.

Brooke nodded slowly and took a deep breath. She slowly walked toward her office door, which was cracked. Nothing could have prepared Brooke for the person who was sitting in front of her desk:

"Mr. Scott?" It was Dan. He turned his head from his seat and sent Brooke his legendary smirk.

"Brooke, so nice to see you" He insisted on standing up to give Brooke a halfway hug. She stiffly returned it and went to sit behind her desk. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her body as he eyed her. She wondered if he could tell she was pregnant again.

"So umm, to what do I owe this pleasure" Brooke asked awkwardly as she stared back at Dan. She couldn't let on how creepy he made her feel though.

Dan sat back in his chair and grinned "Well, I was in Charlotte for the annual small business convention. I just thought I would stop by and see how my daughter in law's store was doing. I've read all about it in the paper. Congratulations!" He said, almost sincerely "But the real reason that I'm hear is to ask a favor of you Brooke. And I really hope you can help me out" He said almost threatening.

"Depends on what it is" Brooke said, putting up a good front. But on the inside she was scared. But she learned long ago how to put up a good poker face.

"You're a parent Brooke, so you know where I'm coming from," He said snidely "I have spent years trying to reestablish myself with my two sons. But neither of them seems to want to try and have a relationship with me. That's where you come in. I'm going to ask you to help me get my sons back into my life. We'll start small. Just try and get Luke to call me every once in a while, or stop by when you guys come to Tree Hill. All I'm really asking is to be a part of Luke and Nate's life, is that really so unreasonable?" He said with his usual curt. Dan could be quite convincing when he put threats on something.

Brooke shook her head "And if I don't agree to this? What? You going to threaten me? Try and take my business? Hurt my family somehow? Do you really think that I'm that dumb Mr. Scott? As much as I love her, I'm not naive Haley. So don't think that you can come here to my office and intimidate me like you might her. Because it's not going to work. I know people too. So all I have to say is that you know where the door is. Try not to let it hit you in the ass on the way out" She pointed toward her office door, for Dan to leave. She couldn't believe he had the balls to actually come here.

Dan was rather taken back by Brooke's tone. But he always knew she had a bite to her. He turned back, just before he walked out to leave Brooke with some advice "Just one word of advice Brooke. And this goes for the business world and the personal world. Don't burn your bridges until you know you won't need them anymore" And with that, Dan turned to leave. He bumped into someone as he walked out:

"Haley" He nodded, and kept walking. Sure enough, Haley had come by to visit Brooke.

"Hi, hi Dan" She stuttered and sent him a weak smile as she walked toward Brooke's office. She quickly saw past the brave façade that Brooke was trying to put up.

"Ok, that was weird? What's he doing here?" Haley asked as she reached Brooke's doorway. Brooke sighed and began to relay the whole story. By the end, she was pretty upset, and so was Haley. Haley was insisting that they do something.

"But Hales, I can't get a restraining order, or even tell Lucas. That's exactly what Dan wants" Brooke sighed, "I mean, how much damage could Dan really do?" She asked her friend.

"Lots" Haley pointed out "He's evil Brooke. So I suggest we do something, and tell Lucas" She saw Brooke roll her eyes "I mean it Brooke. Either you tell Lucas or I will".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley hung out at the store until lunchtime, and offered to help Brooke in any way that she could. She could tell that even though Brooke tried to act all tough and like Dan's visit didn't shake her up, that it really did. Nobody was that strong, not to be intimidated by Dan. Brooke finally agreed to tell Lucas about Dan coming by the store, partly to get Haley to shut up and quit hounding her about telling him, and partly because Brooke really didn't know what Dan might do.

The girls were now lunching with the other wives from the team. The coach's wife, Cecilia was beginning to be a little more congenial, which Brooke and Haley both appreciated. Everyone was so intrigued to find out that they were both expecting. Both Brooke and Haley had tried to keep it a secret as long as they could. But with them both beginning to show by now, it was getting harder.

"You two are just positively glowing" One of the wives complimented them.

Brooke smiled and nodded "Thank you, I wish I felt like I was glowing" She insisted.

"Have you girls found out what you're having yet?" Another wife asked.

Haley shook her head, along with Brooke "Not yet, my appointment is next week" Haley informed the group. She and Nathan were hoping for a boy.

"And mine is the week after to find out what we are having" Brooke said smiling. She brushed her hand across her lower abdomen. She was still debating on what she wanted to have. Lucas had said casually that he wouldn't mind another son.

"You can find out so much earlier these days" Cecilia piped in "When I had my first, you had to wait til almost six months to find out if it was going to be a boy or a girl. But now, they can do the sonograms as soon as 12 weeks to find out" She informed.

"I imagine so, I will barely be four months when I go for my next check up" Brooke said, as she noticed one of the servers bringing in a pile of what looked like Star, Enquirer, and other gossip magazines. Brooke couldn't help but chuckle, as she used to make fun of people who read those trashy things. Although she was a big star watcher, Brooke never believed what they said unless it was like _People_ magazine, or _In Style_ or something.

"Alright Ladies, our favorite time of the week, gossip time" One of the wives smiled as she began passing magazines around the table.

Both Brooke and Haley were a little confused "What are we doing guys?" She asked as Haley looked on sheepishly.

"We're finding out what the media is saying about our husbands" The wife informed "Don't you guys want to know who they're saying your husbands slept with or who's claiming that they're having his baby? Here, have a look" She tossed a couple of papers Brooke and Haley's direction. They sent a disgusted glance toward each other, before picking up the papers to read.

"Are they for real?" Haley asked as she scanned the front page.

Brooke gulped before nodding "I think so" She trailed off as she scanned to see what they were saying about Lucas.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Haley jumped up from her seat. Her face was as red as Christmas as she was reading one of the headlines. "Nathan Scott is so dead when he gets home tonight" She shoved the article in Brooke's face. And sure enough there was a picture of Nathan with two girls all over him. He looked almost drunk and was groping one girl's butt.

"Hales, just sit down" Brooke tried to soothe her friend. This all was a little bit of a shock at first "You can't get too upset, because of the baby" She reminded her friend.

"First time is always a shocker" One of the wives sent her a sympathetic smile "But you'll get used to seeing the guys with girls all over them and trashy headlines" She informed, like it was just accepted.

"You ok now, Hales?" Brooke asked her friend. Haley nodded with a weak smile and just sat there. She was too afraid to read any further right now. It's not everyday that you see your husband with all kinds of women all over him and him groping them right back.

"Oh my god, skank!" Brooke screamed, just as mad as Haley. She held up a picture of Lucas autographing a girl's chest. Haley was the one to comfort Brooke now. She could tell that Brooke was on the verge of tears. "Why are we looking at these?" Brooke asked almost incredulously.

"Because that's what we do" One of the wives told them "None of this stuff really happened. It's all stuff that is made up by the media to get a story" She told them impatiently.

"Why are we just now seeing these?" Haley asked, since Brooke seemed to be too much in shock.

Cecilia spoke up this time "Because we didn't want you guys to be scared away. Your husbands didn't cheat on you, I promise. It's just all part of a media ploy to get people to buy trashy magazines like this" She explained "It gives some people a laugh"

Brooke shook her head. First Dan, and now this "Well, we're not laughing" She motioned between her and Haley. Neither of them was very happy about this.

Lucas and Nathan were getting cleaned up after practice. They had both showered and were going to get dressed, grab something to eat, and they had an autographing thing at an elementary school. As they both were headed out to the cafeteria, their coach called after them:

"Luke, Nate, could you come here for a minute please?" Their coach motioned for them to step into his office. They both nodded and followed him inside. Once they were seated, Nathan spoke up:

"What can we do for you Coach?" He and Lucas both looked questioning at him.

The coach sighed, "I just wanted to give you guys a heads up" He swallowed "Your wives may not be very happy when you guys see them tonight" The coach showed them the very same articles that Brooke and Haley saw at their lunch meeting "They probably saw these at lunch with my wife today. She and some of the other wives get together to read these and find ways to get more money out their husbands as blackmail for having to read about them in these trashy tabloids. I'm sorry that you guys have to go home to deal with this, I'm sure they will be extra pissed, with them being pregnant and hormonal. If you need me to talk with them, just let me know" He assured them.

Lucas just sat there staring at the picture of him signing that girl's chest. The picture was so bad that you would have to be an idiot to not see that it was imposed. He just hoped Brooke saw it that way.

"So how bad is yours little brother" Lucas turned to Nathan with a smirk.

Nathan shook his head "Dude, this is so not funny. Haley is going to have my ass the minute I walk through the door. I guess it's the couch for me tonight" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess leave some room for me man, because I'm sure I'll be right there with you" Lucas said with a sigh. But then again, they didn't do anything.

Around 4 pm, Lucas was supposed to meet Brooke and the twins for the final walk through and signing of a bunch of papers. He had being trying to think of what to say to Brooke about the papers. But he was pretty shocked when he got there:

"Hey hubby how was your day. Mine was fabulous" Brooke had on one of the fakest smiles in the world. And she was talking extra sweet. The twins were running around the backyard, trying out the swing set that they had bought for them.

"Brooke, are you ok?" He certainly wasn't expecting her to be all nice.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" She eyed him, with a smirk. Lucas knew he had done it now.

"My ass is grass once we get home, isn't it?" He whispered where only Brooke could here.

"Oh you bet buddy, can you say couch?" She grinned, with gritted teeth "Now hubby, let's go finalize our house." Brooke motioned for Lucas to follow. Thank god for other people being around and security cameras.

They finished up the closing within an hour and deiced to celebrate by taking the twins out to eat. They met up with Nathan and Haley, who closed on their house as well, to go eat somewhere. The girls wanted Chinese, or rather were craving it. So they went to Shogun, where they cooked right in front of you. Maddie and Aidan were in awe as they watched the chef prepare fried rice, and sautéed chicken and shrimp.

Lucas had noticed Haley tell Brooke something in private before they left the restaurant. He could tell that Brooke was disturbed by whatever Haley was telling her. He made a mental note to try and ask her about it when they got home. They had already had the discussion about the tabloids over dinner. And the guys understood why the girls freaked out at first. But they assured them that nothing like that really happened.

Now, at 2 am, Lucas found Brooke looking out the window in the den. He had woken up to find she wasn't in bed or asleep. It was almost certain now that something was plaguing Brooke, and it wasn't about the tabloids either.

"Hey babe" Lucas whispered, sitting down on the couch in front of Brooke "Kind of late for you and the baby to be up" He tried to smile, but was a little alarmed.

"We need to talk" Brooke said, finally looking him in the eye. Lucas' eyes widened, but he waited for her continue "I had a visitor at work today. I know we've already had to deal with the whole media thing today. But we have a bigger problem a much bigger problem than some floozy claming that you autographed her boobs" Brooke sighed.

"Who came to see you?" Lucas asked as he took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Brooke hesitated for a minute "Dan" She finally admitted, knowing that this was going to set Lucas off "But before you get all worked up and decide to go hunt him down and choke him with your two bare hands, I took care of it. He asked a favor of me, and I turned him down. I didn't even blink when I did either. But I wasn't stupid enough to fall for his trap" She told her husband "I just wanted you to know that it happened"

Lucas tried to keep his anger to a minimum "I'm going to go file a restraining order first thing tomorrow" He said huffily "Damn it, who does he think he is?" He can't just keep messing with us like this" Lucas was almost seething.

"Luke, please just don't do anything rash, please. You know he feeds off anger" Brooke pleaded, and laid both of them hands on her lower abdomen.

"I'm filing the restraining order Brooke' He insisted, "Please, it would make me feel a lot better, knowing you and the twins, and this baby" His fingers brushed across Brooke's stomach "are protected, please" He play pouted.

"You're cute when you beg," Brooke smiled, as she laid her head on his chest "Ok, I'll let you file the restraining order"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week went by without a hitch.

Lucas filed the restraining order against Dan first thing Thursday morning. He wasn't about to take any chances of letting Dan get too close himself. The only scary part was that he could find other ways of destroying them, without having to get too close physically. But at least he couldn't just walk in Brooke's store, or their home any time he pleased.

Today was the twins' first day of kindergarten. Brooke and Lucas were going to go and see them off to their class. But Brooke's hormones and nerves were getting the best of her this morning when she woke up.

"Brooke?" Lucas had woken up to hearing Brooke rush across the hall to the bathroom. And then he heard her heaving. Lucas quickly threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants over his boxers before going to see about her. But he found that the bathroom door had been locked.

"Babe, you ok in there?" Lucas tried asking, in a whisper. It was still early and the twins were sleeping. He heard a "Yeah, be right out" through the door. Lucas didn't know whether to wait outside the door, or go get back in bed and wait there. He settled on the later.

Five minutes later, Brooke returned hugging her stomach. She climbed back under the covers and snuggled up to Lucas' chest.

"Morning babe" Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "You feeling better now?" He questioned her as he ran circles on her back. ''

"A little, my stomach was upset" She said with her eyes still closed "Let's get a few more minutes of shut eye and then I'll get up to make breakfast" Brooke whispered,

"I can make it babe, if you don't feel well" Lucas told her, as they were both getting sleepy again.

Brooke sent him a look, before saying "I'm not missing their first day of kindergarten" She insisted "I just need to rest my eyes for a minute" She smiled and gave his chest a kiss. Lucas chuckled and gave her forehead a peck, before falling back asleep himself.

An hour and a half later, the family of four was eating breakfast together. Brooke felt much better after sleeping a little bit longer. She decided to fix waffles and eggs, requested by the twins. Lucas came into the kitchen as she was finishing up and fixing everybody's plate.

"Morning my beautiful wife" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "It smells wonderful" He eyed the frying pan full of scrambled eggs.

Brooke turned with a smile "Thank you" They shared a kiss "Would you mind pouring juice and milk for Maddie and Aidan?" She asked him sweetly.

"Not at all" Lucas told her and went to the fridge. He poured them each something to drink and called the twins to the table. Maddie was wearing a little blue smocked dress with little red schoolbooks and yellow pencils smocked into the collar, red Mary Jane's, and a white cotton sweater with her hair in pigtails. Aidan had on khakis, a blue and red striped polo, and his Timberland boots. His hair was in more of a bowl cut right now.

They all ate breakfast and were out the door by 7:30. Brooke and Lucas kept sharing nervous looks as they drove to the elementary school. These were their babies, and they were starting school now. Brooke rubbed her hand over her stomach as they drove. She wasn't sure if it was nausea or nerves that were making her stomach jump this morning.

"Hi, Mrs. Carpenter" The teacher smiled as they approached Maddie and Aidan's classroom "And you must be Maddie and Aidan" She smiled at the twins.

"Well, this is it guys" Brooke smiled and bent down to give them each a hug. She wouldn't be able to do that much longer.

"Will they have dolls mommy?" Maddie asked in a small voice. She was suddenly afraid to be away from her mom. Brooke looked at the teacher for confirmation, who nodded

"They're gong to have lots of dolls ok? And you'll make some friends like Mason, who can play with you too" She smiled at Maddie.

"What about basketball?" Aidan asked Lucas who had knelt down to give them hugs as well.

"You'll have recess buddy, and I'm sure that you can find a basketball somewhere" Lucas told his son.

"They brought their lunch. I packed them. Maddie is umm, she's allergic to peanuts" Brooke told the teacher "And Aidan will have no problem with nap time. He's always a good sleeper" She informed Mrs. Carpenter.

"We're going to have lots of fun today, ok guys?" Mrs. Carpenter told the twins, leading them into the classroom.

"Bye guys" Brooke and Lucas both waved one last time as the twins disappeared into their room.

"They're growing up so fast" Brooke got misty eyed.

Lucas tried not to get too choked up "I know they are" He smiled "Come on" He helped lead Brooke out of the school, before she refused to leave at all.

"We umm, we're suppose to have dinner with Naley tonight" Brooke said as they drove back to the apartment so Brooke could get her own car "They have their appointment this afternoon to find out what they are having. They wanted us to be there" She wiped her eyes as they drove away from the school.

"Yeah, 1:30, right?" Lucas wanted to make sure he had the time right. Brooke nodded "Well, how about I come get you for lunch, and then we can go meet them together at the hospital" He offered with a smile.

"Sounds great babe" Brooke smiled weakly, as they arrived back at the apartment "I'll see you about 12?" She questioned.

"See you then" Lucas pulled her back "I love you" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Love you too babe" She returned the kiss, before going to get into her car.

1:45 that afternoon, Haley was laying on an exam table with Nathan by her side. Brooke and Lucas were both there as well, with smiles as they waited to see if they were having a niece or a nephew. It wouldn't be too long before Brooke and Lucas would know what they were having as well.

"Ok guys, let's see if he or she will cooperate" Haley's doctor smiled as he squeezed the cool gel on her stomach. She gasped when she felt how cold it was "Let's see" The doctor looked carefully at the screen "Well, it looks like Nathan will be carrying on his name sake, it's a boy" The doctor smiled at the expectant couple. Nathan and Haley were both misty eyed and shared a sweet kiss. Once the doctor wiped off Haley's stomach and went to get them copies, Lucas and Brooke came to congratulate them:

"That's so great you guys" Brooke gushed "Now all he needs is a name" She told them.

Haley smiled "Yeah, we've been playing around with a few, but you guys will be the first to know when we decide on one, ok?"

"We better" Lucas smirked and gave his best friend a hug. He then bumped fists with Nathan.

"Not too much longer, and you guys will know what this one's going to be too" Nathan told Lucas and Brooke, who nodded with wide grins as Brooke rubbed her lower abdomen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week came and Brooke and Lucas were making plans for their appointment with Dr. Ryan.

The plan was that Nathan and Haley would picked the kids up from school Thursday afternoon, feed them dinner, bath them and get them ready for bed. Lucas and Brooke were leaving Thursday morning after they dropped the kids off at school to drive down to Tree Hill. They were planning to come back after the appointment this time though, since the kids were in school and couldn't go with them. Karen and Keith were going for moral support to the ultrasound with Brooke and Lucas as well.

"Mommy, can me and Aidan go with you, please?" Maddie was using her puppy dogface to get her parents to let her go with them to Tree Hill.

"I wish you could baby girl" Brooke smiled and pulled Maddie into her lap at the breakfast table. Their new kitchen was much more spacious. "But you guys got to go to school, and have lots of fun with your friends there" She told her daughter.

"Will you bring me a prize?" Maddie asked with a sheepish grin. She was truly Brooke's daughter.

"We'll see baby girl. You be extra sweet for Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley tonight, and I'll bring you something, deal?" Brooke asked as she helped straighten Maddie's sweater.

"Deal" Maddie nodded and went to grab her princess lunch box. Just then, Lucas came into the kitchen, freshly showered to get something to drink.

"We better get going babe," He told Brooke as he noticed the time on the microwave.

"Yeah, just let me go to the bathroom one more time" Brooke said a little nervously. Lucas sent her a reassuring smile, to let her know he was there.

Two and half hours later, they were arriving in Tree Hill. Brooke had been fighting motion sickness the whole drive. But she felt much better when she drank her orange juice. She and Lucas kept their fingers intertwined to calm both of their nerves

"You ready for this baby?" Brooke asked Lucas as they approached Karen and Keith's house.

Lucas nodded "I think so, you?" He questioned the mother to be. But Lucas knew that Brooke always got nervous before a check up. She wanted to know that everything was ok.

"Yeah, I wonder if Aidan is going to have a little brother to play sports with. Or Maddie a little sister to play dress up with and share clothes with" She smiled for the first time since they left Charlotte. Brooke laid a hand on her lower abdomen as they pulled up to Lucas' old house.

"Well, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. And we'll know soon enough" Lucas tried to be reassuring.

"Hey guys" Karen called out from the front porch "I'm so glad you're here" She smiled and pulled her son and daughter in law into a big hug.

"Thanks for going with us today" Brooke smiled, as she returned Karen's hug.

"Nonsense, I can't to find out what my next grandchild is going to be" She smiled at the young couple.

"Something smells good Mom" Lucas smirked as they entered the house.

Karen smiled "I made lunch. Let's eat real quick before we have to head to the hospital, sound good?" She asked them.

"Sounds great" Brooke smiled and rubbed her stomach.

2 pm, Brooke was in her hospital gown, lying on the exam table as Lucas sat on the bed behind her. Karen and Keith, with baby Lilly stood by the window. They all exchanged anxious smiles as they waited to know what they were having. Just then, Dr. Ryan reentered the room and prepped for the ultrasound.

"Ok guys" He smiled "Let's see if Maddie and Aidan are getting a little brother or a little sister" He grabbed the tube of cold gel "This is going to be cold" He informed Brooke, who smiled as Lucas squeezed her shoulder. A nurse slipped quietly into the room as Dr. Ryan began to move the transducer over Brooke's stomach. She came and stood by Dr. Ryan to help watch for any indication:

"It seems we have a boy this time, another basketball player Luke" Dr. Ryan told them proudly. Something caught his eye, and the eye of the nurse on the screen "Let's see here" He wouldn't look them in the eye though, or they would see his fear.

"Oh god" The nurse whispered "Not that" She spoke to Dr. Ryan, and pointed to the screen. There was something that they were seeing that the young parents didn't understand.

Brooke sent a worried glance to Lucas, who tried to seem calm, but was freaking out as well. He ran his hand up and down her arm to keep her calm.

"Turn the machine off" Dr. Ryan told the nurse quickly.

"Yes Dr. Ryan" The nurse responded quietly. She sent the couple an apologetic smile.

"What is going on?" Brooke said with tears "And don't say 'nothing' I know you guys saw something" She bit her lip and tried to stay calm and let Dr. Ryan explain.

Dr. Ryan swallowed hard, and sat down on the stool by the exam bed "Brooke, I want you to listen to me, and hear me out before you get upset, ok?" He tried to keep his own voice steady "Now, you know that I would never lie to you or do anything that wasn't in your best interest right?" He asked the young mother. Brooke nodded numbly, as she knew that this was not good "The baby has an open spine Brooke, he has Spina bifida" He told the expectant parents as a tear escaped his own eye.

"Oh god" Brooke brought a hand to her mouth "No, you're lying, you just have to be" She began to sob. Lucas tightened his grip on her as Brooke fell into his arms "This has to be some kind of nightmare" She choked out.

"Can you check it again?" Lucas pleaded as he held a very emotional Brooke.

"I don't think that's necessary, I . . ." Dr. Ryan stumbled. He hated this part of his job.

"Check it again, damn it" Lucas demanded. He looked down to see that Brooke wasn't going to budge anymore. Lucas had to try and coax her "Come baby, we'll check it again, ok?" He told Brooke. She slowly turned back where Dr. Ryan could place the transducer on her stomach again. Silence filed the room as Dr. Ryan scanned the monitor one more time. Even Brooke and Lucas looked more closely this time, to see if they could tell.

Dr. Ryan shivered as he turned back to the couple "It's still there" He told them quietly.

"Oh my god, no" Brooke's heart broke "Why our baby?" She pleaded.

Lucas held her as he began to break down as well "What are our options, Dr. Ryan?" He sent a glance over at Karen who looked horrified. Keith had his arm around her as they listened in.

Dr. Ryan sighed "I know a doctor in Pennsylvania, he's done surgery before on a fetus to try and close up the opening of the spine. It's very invasive and risky though. Brooke would have to basically be on bed rest, until the baby was born. And even then, there's no guarentee that the baby will have a normal life or not be handicapped. I'm so sorry you guys" He told them sincerely.

"Are there any other options?" Brooke choked out as she clung to Lucas.

Dr. Ryan hesitated, before answering "We can always terminate the pregnancy" He told them solemnly "Brooke's still under the cut off to end her pregnancy so we're still in the legal time allotment. But if you guys should choose this" He struggled "then we need to do it soon, no waiting".

Keith finally spoke up, knowing that the other three people couldn't "Doctor, what would you suggest we do for right now?" He tried to speak rationally for the other three, especially the expectant couple.

"I would go home this afternoon, and think long and hard" Dr. Ryan spoke firmly "I will review the films once more, and confer with a couple other doctors about my diagnosis. You should expect a phone call from me mid morning tomorrow about my final recommendation" He had to act professionally about matters like these "But in the end, it's up to you guys" He told them.

* * *

There's not a whole lot to say after all that guys. Please read and review for me!!

Have a good night

Laura

p.s.- the next chapter will be dedicated to my cousin, who was faced with this decision. And please don't hate me!


	17. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Haley laid the book she had been reading the twins back on the shelf quietly and checked on them one more time, before heading back to the den.

She and Nathan had taken Maddie and Aidan to McDonalds' for dinner and then let them play on the jungle gym for a little bit. They then came back to Brucas' apartment and gave the twins their bath and got their pajamas on them. Maddie and Aidan had requested a bedtime story before they fell asleep. So Nathan and Haley curled up and read them one. But then they wanted another one. Nathan decided to stretch his legs after the third book. But Haley didn't want to make the twins upset, while their parents were gone, so she tried to make them happy, even reading four bedtime stories.

"Hey handsome, anything good on TV?" Haley asked as she saw Nathan watching Sports Center. She went to get something to drink and a snack in the kitchen.

Nathan looked up at his wife "Just catching the highlights of college football for the weekend" He sighed "The twins asleep now?" He sent her a smile.

Haley came and joined him on the couch "Yeah, four books later" She smirked "But they are so sweet, that I couldn't tell them no" She then noticed the time on the clock "Brooke and Lucas should be back soon from Tree Hill, I'm surprised they haven't called yet" It was about 9 o'clock at night. Just then, Nathan's cell phone went off. He and Haley exchanged a glance as he reached to answer it:

"Hello?"

"_Nate, It's Keith. Can you hear me?"_ Nathan raised an eyebrow. Why was Keith calling him? And why was he whispering?

"Yeah man, I can hear you. What's going on?" Haley was eyeing him and trying to listen in on the conversation.

"_I just need to know if the twins are asleep? Are they, or are they still up?"_ Keith asked with a sigh.

Nathan cleared his throat "No, they're out. Hales and me read them a bedtime story. They've been asleep maybe 10 or 15 minutes. Why?" This was a little confusing.

Keith sighed_, "You'll find out soon enough. I just don't want the twins to see Lucas and Brooke like they are right now. But we'll be right in man"_ He informed his nephew.

"Wait Keith, what's going?" But the line was already dead.

Haley eyed her husband "Nathan, what's going on?" She sent him a worried glance.

"I honestly don't know" Nathan shrugged and stood up "That was Keith. He called to see if the twins were asleep or still up. He said something about the twins not needing to see something" He told her clueless.

"That doesn't sound good" Haley said, slightly alarmed. Just then, they could hear the key turning in the door and the door swung open.

A teary faced Brooke was holding onto Karen as they walked into the apartment. Lucas followed behind them, his eyes red and bloodshot as well. Then came Keith with a sleeping Lilly in her carrier. Karen led Brooke to the couch, where she curled up in a ball and pulled a blanket over her lower body. Lucas took Brooke's purse, their little travel bag with a clean shirt and extra shoes, and some juice that they had picked up at a convenience store to put them up.

"Brooke, would you like some juice or something to drink?" Karen asked as she helped cover Brooke up on the couch "I know you probably don't feel like eating" She said sensitively.

"I want Lucas" Brooke said as she stared at the wall. Her voiced was cracked as she spoke. Brooke's make up was all smudged, her hair pulled back in a halfway bun, and her eyes looked distant.

Lucas back into the room as he heard Brooke call his name "I'm here babe" He went to join her on the couch. Karen came back with something to drink for both of them as everybody gathered around the couple.

"So guys" Nathan sighed "What's going on?" He felt Haley wrap her arms around his waist and he pulled her close to him. Nathan knew by the look on his brother's face that this wasn't going to be good.

"The baby has an open spine," Brooke whispered as she clung to Lucas "Dr. Ryan says it has, has umm Spina bifida" She was barely able to get the words out.

"Oh my god" Haley brought a hand to her mouth. She felt Nathan pull her into his lap, so that she wouldn't give out on him.

"Guys" Nathan almost looked choked "I'm so sorry" He told them sincerely.

"Have you guys thought anymore about what you want to do?" Keith asked quietly at Lucas and Brooke. They looked at each other, both guilt ridden for having to make this decision.

"I umm" Brooke swallowed "I don't know what to do. The surgery would be expensive and even it has no guarantee that our baby will be ok. Plus I would have to be on bed rest until February. How would we manage taking care of Maddie and Aidan too, if I couldn't do anything? I just don't know" She broke down, and felt Lucas tighten his grip. He didn't know what to say anymore than Brooke "How do you make a decision like this?" She pleaded with the other adults.

"What about you Luke" Nathan asked his brother "What do you think?" He noticed how quiet Lucas had been.

Lucas sighed as he brought a hand to his forehead "You know" He started "I've never been one for abortion, But I don't . . " He couldn't get the words out. Lucas was trying to say that he didn't if they could handle this.

Karen went and put her arms around both of them "We'll support you guys" She smile through tears "Whatever you two decide" They all just watched as the couple held each other and cried. This was not an easy thing to have to choose to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody eventually left and let Brooke and Lucas try and get some sleep. Karen and Keith were going to stay in the guest room. It wasn't fixed up really fancy yet. But as long as they had a bed and a place to sleep. Nathan and Haley headed back home down the street, because Haley was tired and upset as well.

Neither Brooke nor Lucas was getting much sleep though. Their minds were spinning with the choice they had to make tomorrow. They knew that Dr. Ryan would only recommend what was best for them. But he was also right when he told them that it was their decision in the end, not his.

"Am I a horrible person for not wanting him?" Brooke's shaky voice brought Lucas from his own thoughts.

Lucas pulled Brooke's body closer to his under the covers "Not at all Brooke" He was shivering as well "I can't make the decision for you, it's your body. But I don't know what we would do with a child like that. I mean, we already have two healthy children to think about" He sighed "And we could always have more later on, if we want to" He trailed off. There was no black and white on this.

"I just don't want to wind up hating myself later for this" Brooke squeaked out "But I don't know that I could handle a child with such needs like that. Plus Maddie and Aidan, how would they handle a sibling who required so much attention and time. I would feel like we were neglecting the two we already have" She sobbed "I feel like I've failed this baby though" Lucas got alarmed at this.

"Brooke, baby" He lifted her chin to meet his blue eyes "This was nobody's fault, especially yours" Lucas wouldn't let her beat herself up.

"But if only I had taken better care of myself. Or maybe put off opening my store for a few months. I knew that I was putting stress on the baby" She quivered.

Lucas made Brooke look at him "Brooke baby, there was nothing that we could do. You have to believe that" He spoke firmly "You can't beat yourself up about this, ok? We need to stay strong and have faith that there was a reason that this happened. Ok?" He felt Brooke begin to wet his shirt with her tears. She shook as sob after sob racked her body. Lucas never once loosened his grip over her as he even let a couple of tears fall himself.

"Shh, babe" He tried to get her to calm down "Let's at least try and get some sleep. We're going to need it tomorrow, ok babe?" He whispered as he held Brooke.

"I can't have this baby Luke, I just can't" Brooke sobbed out as she cried. She felt all the guilt in the world. But there was no way that they could bring this child into the world.

"I understand babe," He told her as they lay there. Lucas felt the same way though. Which was tearing him up even more. Because ever since he was little, Lucas hated abortion with a passion. He never could understand how people could do it. But now that he was older, and faced with this, he could see the other side to the coin.

The next morning, Lucas and Brooke had to seem not upset around the twins. They were going to wait to hear from Dr. Ryan before making their final decision. But they both were leaning toward the one thing they never thought they would have to face.

Brooke threw up for twenty minutes straight this morning. She didn't know if it was just morning sickness or the guilt of what was to come. Lucas helped her get cleaned up afterwards and went to check on the twins. Brooke stepped into the shower, and just let the steam ease her aching body. She couldn't even bring herself to touch her stomach. It was only a reminder of the horrible thoughts she was having. She rinsed off as quickly as she could and threw on some clean clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke came downstairs to find Lucas curled up with the twins on the couch. Maddie and Aidan were laughing and enjoying watching cartoons with their daddy. She bit her lip and cleared her throat to let them know she was in the room.

"Mommy" Maddie smiled and ran to hug her "I missed you last night" She told her mother enthusiastically.

"I missed you more baby girl" Brooke smiled and hugged her daughter with all her might. She almost lost it, looking at her two angels, but she had to stay strong, at least for now. Brooke forced a big smile and went to give Aidan a hug and a kiss.

Lucas smiled up at Brooke, glad to see her smile this morning. He knew that later today might be a different story "Guys, you need to go get dressed for school" He told the kids softly "And make sure you brush your teeth Aidan" He called after them.

"Morning broody" Brooke's face finally showed her true emotions. Scared. She leaned against his chest and slid her arms betweens his for a hug.

"Morning cheery" He gave her a quick peck "Even when you're down, you're beautiful" Lucas told her with a wink. Brooke sent him a weak smile.

"God, I'm dreading 10 am" She sighed as they just held each other.

Lucas nodded "Me too babe, me too" He said softly as he stroked her hair.

10:30 am: Lucas, Brooke, Karen, Keith and Lilly were all waiting for the phone to ring. Nathan and Haley had errands to run. Haley was going to check on her class, and see about lining up a sub for the rest of the day if needed. Nathan went to talk to the coach, and explain what was going on. He knew that Lucas didn't want to leave Brooke right now. Everybody jumped when Brooke's cell phone went off, her _Umbrella,_ by Rihanna ring tone playing. She shakily pressed the talk button:

"Hello? . . .Yes Dr. Ryan, we've thought about it . . . What? . . . Are you sure? . . .We will call you back with our final decision right away" She told him with tears in her eyes. Everybody waited as she turned to explain the phone call.

"Dr. Ryan says that he and a couple other doctors reviewed the ultrasound film again this morning" She choked out "His spine is open halfway up his back" Lucas went to hold onto her as he could see she was wavering "He, he doesn't think the surgery can save him. The opening is too much, and the baby probably won't even live til birth" Brooke's eyes closed as she felt the tears coming.

Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around her "It's going to be ok babe" His voiced was cracked as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all on the road in less than an hour. Nathan and Haley had been called and were going to come up this afternoon, once they picked up Maddie and Aidan from school. Brooke's parents had been called and informed of the situation. They were trying to get the first flight out of San Francisco. Brooke could barely get the words out for her dad to understand what was going on. But Lucas finally got on the phone and was a little bit clearer. James Davis assured him that they would be there by tonight. Karen and Keith would stay at the hospital with Lucas and Brooke, until her parents got there. Karen and Keith would then keep the twins at their house until the procedure was over.

All Dr. Ryan said was that his final recommendation was a termination. He normally was totally against this, but the baby wasn't going to make it much longer even in the womb. Dr. Ryan told them that he would give details once they arrived at the hospital in Tree Hill.

Brooke asked for Lucas to hold her the entire time they rode in the car. Nobody knew what to say. Brooke felt numb, like she outside her body. Lucas was trying his best to hold it together, but it was getting harder by the minute. All he knew to do was to keeping telling Brooke that it would be ok. And to pray. The two-hour drive was agonizing and long. And to top it off, Lily was fussy. Brooke and Lucas both closed their eyes and tried to make peace about what they were about to do.

They arrived in Tree Hill around 2 pm. Karen had insisted that they eat something on the way in the car. Brooke nibbled on her sandwich, as did Lucas. Neither of them felt like anything right now.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Scott, I'm here to see Dr. Ryan" She told the nurse quietly. The middle-aged lady eyed Brooke and could tell that things weren't right. But she nodded and went to page the doctor, after sending the young girl a sympathetic look.

"Brooke!" They heard someone call out behind them. It was Dr. Ryan. "Follow me" He motioned for the four adults to follow him down the hallway. They did until they came to a corner room, kind of away from everyone. As Dr. Ryan began to explain the process, a nurse brought Brooke's chart in and stood in the corner.

"Thank you" He told the nurse seriously "Now this is how everything is going to go. Brooke, you're going to change and get hooked up to the monitors. We will then start a Pitocin drip. I'm going to induce labor, to get things started. It's hard to say how long it will take for your labor to progress. A nurse will be checking on you guys every fifteen minutes. And I will be here, pretty much until he is born" Dr. Ryan sighed "He's going to be small you guys. He probably won't look like much" Dr. Ryan then spoke "I will leave it up to you guys what you want to do about afterwards. Any questions before I let you change?" He asked softly.

"Have you ever had any other patients have to do this?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Just once" Dr. Ryan told her sadly "She went on to have a couple more babies afterwards, and they were perfectly healthy" He offered as hope "I can, umm I can maybe get you in touch with her once this is over with, if you would like"

Nobody knew what to say.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes to get you guys started" He said gingerly and left to go check on something.

"We'll just step outside until you guys are settled" Karen said with a sad smile. She and Keith took Lilly into the hallway to wait.

"Do you want some help?" Lucas asked softly as he could see Brooke was struggling to move. She nodded, and let him help her undress. They both caught a glimpse of her swollen stomach and looked away quickly. It was just another reminder. They finally got the gown wrapped around Brooke and got her into the hospital bed. She broke down again once Lucas left to go get his mom and Keith.

Twenty minutes later, they had Brooke hooked up to all the right machines and a Pitocin drip going. Lucas sat on the side of the bed, next to Brooke, holding her. They listened as Dr. Ryan gave orders to the nurse:

"Ok, Pitocin has been started. She probably won't dilate fully until morning. But I want to be updated every half hour on her progress. And make sure you get these people anything; I mean anything they need or want. Only immediate family is allowed in here at all times. And Brooke, if you need anything or have a question, have them page me right away" He sent her a weak smile. They all nodded and got comfortable.

Dr. Ryan stepped over to the door, placing a "Do Not Disturb" on the outside of the door, before going on rounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 6 pm, the room was full of close family. Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley were all there. And the Davis' should be arriving any minute from the airport. They had called and let someone know that they had landed and were on their way.

Brooke tried to smile as everyone offered their condolences. But it was hard for anyone to understand what she was going through. They didn't understand what it was like to carry the baby. To feel it grow or move inside. She hadn't felt this one move just yet. She tried not to think about it having her nose or Lucas' eyes. And what would she tell Maddie and Aidan? They were so looking forward to a younger brother or sister. But what now? Brooke knew that everyone loved her and she appreciated them being there for her. But they didn't know what this was like. Her whole body felt numb yet achy, cold yet hot, full yet empty. Brooke couldn't look at Haley. Not right now. She loved Haley like a sister. But it was a bittersweet reminder of what she wasn't having. And although Brooke knew that she had two healthy children who she loved and adored and loved her back, she couldn't help but wonder why this had to happen. Then there was Lucas. Her husband, her companion, her best friend. She knew he was trying to stay strong for both of them. And Brooke hated that she had to rely on him to be the strong one right now. They should be like Nathan and Haley, all dreamy eyed and nervous about having a newborn. But there would be no crib, no diapers, and no nursery for them. Brooke was brought out of her thoughts by Dr. Ryan coming by to check on her.

"Guys, we'll be outside" Haley spoke up for the four other adults.

"Thanks" Brooke forced a smile as she watched them leave the room. She felt Lucas take her hand and caress it. They shared a glance as Dr. Ryan spoke:

"Ok Brooke, I'm going to need to check your progress" He motioned for her to put her legs up with a considerate smile. Brooke nodded and bent her knees.

Lucas watched as Brooke lay there and let Dr. Ryan examine her. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not being very excited about this baby at first. He wondered if maybe, just maybe he had been more enthused or took better care of Brooke at first, if maybe this wouldn't have happened. He wasn't sure what caused an open spine to form, but with all the talk about folic acid, he wondered if maybe that could be it. Lucas wished now that they had been more careful in the first place. Use a condom, something, anything. Lucas just wanted this to be over with already, so they could go home, and pick up the pieces. He thought about Maddie and Aidan. How were they going to tell them about this? Obviously they couldn't tell them the whole story, not until they were much older. But how they make them understand that the baby was gone when they didn't understand it themselves. The one thing that Lucas tried to remember was that they could have more kids eventually. He knew not to talk about it for a while though with Brooke. He just hoped that Brooke didn't become closed up and distant. Maybe they should get some counseling after this was over? Maybe they should start going to church? He just didn't know. All he knew right now was that he was going to be there for Brooke, and her for him through this.

Dr. Ryan spoke again, breaking the silence "Ok guys, we're at about 3 centimeters. I'll be back first thing to check you again. I will be here in the hospital though, if you guys need me during the night for any reason" He told them softly and allowed their family to come back in.

Brooke noticed that Haley was a little sheepish when the four of them came back in for a few minutes. She hated to be so separated from everyone right now. But it was like she wasn't herself.

"Hales, you don't have to hide in the corner," Brooke said softly as she motioned for her friend to come give her a hug.

Haley's eyes began to tear up "I'm so sorry Brooke" She wrapped her arms around her friend "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, much less my best friend" She cried "Promise you don't hate me?" Haley asked nervously as she wiped her eyes.

"For what?" Brooke asked shocked

"For still having my baby," Haley said low. Everybody watched for Brooke's answer.

Brooke shook her head "Never" She sent her friend a teary smile "Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself and not let this happen to you" She choked out.

Haley cleared her throat "Brooke, this is not your fault. I don't want you to think like that" She insisted "ever" She finished firmly.

"Okay" Brooke nodded quietly. She felt Lucas wrap his strong arms around her and he sent his best friend a grateful smile. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Karen went to open it, and saw that it was the Davis'. She opened the door a little bit wider and allowed them to come in.

"Oh Brooke" Lydia went to hug her daughter "I'm sorry this has happened to you" She pulled her daughter into her arms and just held her like a mother should. Lucas was grateful that the Davis' came through this once and were here for their daughter.

James Davis came to join his wife "We're here pumpkin" He told Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around midnight, everyone but the Davis' left to get some shuteye. Karen and Keith went to relieve Deb and her boyfriend Rob from babysitting at their house. Brooke didn't want the twins to see her like this and so they were not allowed to come to the hospital. They would see Brooke again at home, in better spirits.

Lucas looked over to see Brooke's eyes open just like his were. Lydia and James had gone to get coffee and a bite to eat. But they insisted on staying at the hospital all night. They weren't leaving until they knew Brooke didn't need them anymore. However long that might be. Lucas decided that while it was just the two of them that he would try and get Brooke to open up. He knew when she was putting up a front.

"Babe you should be resting. You will need your strength tomorrow" He said quietly, while brushing some stray hairs from Brooke's face. He noticed that they were damped, maybe from tears.

Brooke gulped "I don't need strength, I need a miracle" She sniffed.

"What can I do to make this better for you babe?" Lucas asked as he looked at her.

"I don't even know. I don't know what I want or how I feel" Brooke sniffed again "The only I know is that this isn't fair. I've never been very religious. But God, if ever there was a time that I needed you, it's now" She spoke toward the ceiling.

Lucas sighed as he heard her pleading; "He hears you Brooke" He sniffed as well "One day I think we'll know why this happened. I don't know when, but one day" Lucas instinctively lowered his hand to Brooke's lower abdomen, just like he had been for the past two months. But it caught Brooke by surprise:

"Don't," She begged, "Please don't" Lucas saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ok, ok" He apologized "I'm sorry" Lucas settled for rubbing her upper arm. That right there told him that they were in for a long road for recovering from this.

"Just hold me Luke, that's what I need right now" She whispered low.

Lucas smiled slightly "That, I can do," He said with a sniff "I love you" It seemed appropriate

"I love you too," Brooke said gently as she squeezed Lucas' arms around her. They lay there together, looking out the window of the hospital, and praying for solace.

_At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again _

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way

[Chorus:  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
Have you forgot about me?  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way

[Chorus

Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows

Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way

[Chorus

Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Are we hiding in the shadows? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 10 am the next day, the adults were all there for Brooke and Lucas again. Brooke was beginning to feel light contractions and would start to breathe heavily when they would come. They all took turns letting her squeeze their hand if she needed it. But Lucas wouldn't leave her bedside.

"Breath, breathe" Lucas soothed as he watched her face scrunch. Just then, a nurse came in, holding up a needle.

"Ok Brooke, we're just going to give you something to relax you" The nurse smiled and began to inject the medicine in Brooke's arm "You may feel a little groggy, but that's ok. You shouldn't feel anymore contractions, maybe just some pressure" The nurse informed gently "Dr. Ryan will be in shortly" And with that, she headed out.

"I want a little memorial service" Brooke said out of the blue "I want him to have a proper burial," She whispered as the medicine began to take affect.

Karen stopped the nurse, to inquire about the medicine she just gave Brooke "Is it really necessary for her to be sedated through this?" She asked with concern.

The nurse nodded "You don't want to see what it would be like if she wasn't" And with that, the nurse was gone. Karen was stunned. But then again, she would probably want to be out of it, if she had to go through this.

"Whatever you want honey" Lydia told her daughter about the funeral "Your dad and I will take care of the arrangements, ok?" She spoke softly to her daughter. Brooke nodded and leaned on Lucas' chest. He was sitting on the bed next to her. They all watched and waited, until it was time. Lucas just held her and kept an eye on her.

1 pm came, and Dr. Ryan entered the room and took survey of all the family that was there for the couple. He shook hands with Keith and James, before going to check Brooke's progress. Last time he checked early this morning, she was at about 7 centimeters. Everyone but Lucas stepped out once again, to give Brooke some privacy. Her sedative was beginning to wear off.

"Ok Brooke, you may feel some pressure" Dr. Ryan spoke gently as he checked her dilation. Brooke and Lucas both were tired emotionally and physically. They wanted this over with.

"So doc?" Lucas question, hoping for some progress.

Dr. Ryan smiled sadly "You're 10 centimeters Brooke" He swallowed "Do you want everyone here, when you deliver?" Dr. Ryan asked hesitantly. But it might help to have some support to get through this.

"Yeah, bring them in" Brooke said quietly as she sent a nervous glance to Lucas.

"I'm right here babe" He gave her forehead a kiss, and moved lower to put one on her lips. Brooke sent him a grateful smile, to thank him for knowing what she needed.

Everyone filed back into the room. Dr. Ryan was joined by two nurses this time, one of which locked the door before they got started.

"Brooke, when you feel pressure, I want to you bear down and push," Dr. Ryan instructed softly as the nurse slipped a gown and gloves on him.

"I feel it, umm, I feel . . ." Brooke squinted her eyes. Lucas immediately got beside her and helped hold her legs back. Lydia got on the other side, to help out.

"You feel you need to push?" Dr. Ryan asked, to make sure. Brooke nodded with tears.

She let a few tears drop as she leaned forward and began to bear down "That's it Brooke, you're doing great" Dr. Ryan coached her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Brooke grunted as she felt everything burning below.

When it was over, Brooke leaned against her pillow and took a deep breath.

"Ok, here comes another contraction Brooke, it's all you" Dr. Ryan told her "This is it" He said sadly. The baby was so small, that it would only take two or three pushes.

Brooke looked up at Lucas with tears "I don't want to do this" She pleaded. She didn't know if she could see her little baby like this "Don't make me do this" Brooke choked out.

Lucas sniffed with unshed tears "You have to babe" He told her softly "You can do it babe, I'm here" He helped lift her up again so she could push. Brooke was crying the whole time as she felt the baby coming out.

The room was silent as Dr. Ryan held up one of the tiniest babies that anyone held ever seen. He quickly checked to see, but the baby wasn't breathing. The nurse laid him on a sheet on Brooke's stomach, so she could see him once before they took him away.

"He's so tiny" Brooke choked out "I want to name him" She pleaded with tears.

"Austin Davis Scott" Lucas whispered as he surveyed the tiny baby. He counted his ten finger and toes, and the littlest nose you ever saw. They could see the big opening to his spine though. Lucas just broke down as he saw the tears in Brooke's eyes.

All the adults stepped up to have a quick glance at Austin. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as their hearts broke for the life that was lost. No words could express what they all just had to witness.

Finally, it was time to take his little body to be prepared for burial. The nurse had to loosen the death grip Brooke had on the baby's blanket. Brooke just broke down once Austin was taken from her arms. Haley ran out of the room, she just couldn't' stand to see this anymore. Nathan went after her to make sure she was alright. Dr. Ryan quickly cleaned Brooke up and got her a clean gown.

Brooke wouldn't do anything except cry into Lucas' chest the rest of the afternoon. They were released that night to go home if they wanted. Brooke just wanted to get out of there. She couldn't stay in that room any longer. Dr. Ryan gave her some sleep medicine so she could just relax once she got home. He told Lucas to just watch her and make sure she was ok physically. Mentally was going to be another story.

The Davis and Karen and Keith took care of setting up Austin's memorial service.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart  
_

Two days later, Lucas and Brooke held onto each other as they made their way to the little grave marker that was made for Austin. Brooke wore a black suit with a gray camisole underneath. She wore her sunglasses the whole time, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Lucas wore black dress pants and a black button up shirt. He wore sunglasses as well. Maddie and Aidan were being watched by their grandparents.

_  
Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day  
_

They just had a graveside service, in Tree Hill. All of their friends and family were there. Nathan and Haley came along with Peyton, Jake, and Jenny. Rachel even made it, knowing that her friend needed her. There wasn't a dry eye in that cemetery that day.

_  
But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' it sweet time_

They sang all the verses to Amazing Grace. There were hundreds of white roses place on the little marker. And a white dove was released in remembrance of Austin. 

No,life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride 

Peyton found Brooke as soon as they all arrived back at Karen's house. She found her on the side porch just starring into space by herself. She went and wrapped her arms around her friend:

"I'm here, when you're ready to talk" Peyton told Brooke. Brooke nodded as fresh tears came. Peyton knew her better than anyone and knew she wouldn't talk until she was ready.

"What do I say to Maddie and Aidan? What do I tell them?" She choked out.

Peyton gulped "Karen has already taken care of that. She told them that he went to visit the angels in heaven. Which is where he is Brooke" She sniffed, getting emotional herself.

"Thanks Pey" Brooke sobbed and they just sat there in the peace and quiet. 

Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles 

Lucas sat on the couch, numb. He thanked the people who came. It was fairly small though. He looked up to see Whitey Durham walking into Karen's house.

"Luke" Whitey wiped his eyes "I cannot imagine what you're going through" He went to give Lucas a fatherly hug. Lucas just nodded and embraced the man he thought of like a father.

"Your coach called me, little ole me" Whitey sniffed "He wants you to take as much time as you need right now. You're still part of the team"

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life dont work that way 

"Mommy?" Maddie came and found her mother and Peyton sitting on the porch "Me and Daddy were looking for you" She said, wrapping her little arms around Brooke's neck

Brooke just clung to her daughter. This is what she needed right now "Let's go find him then" She sniffed and set her daughter down on the floor. The three of them went back inside.

She found Lucas talking with Whitey in the living room. Brooke walked over to where they were. She sent a weak smile to Lucas and Whitey and went to give the older man a hug

"You're strong Brooke" Whitey said as he pulled her into a hug "You guys will get through this.

She thanked him quietly and went to lean on Lucas. They needed each other right now.

_  
But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has it's own way of takin' its sweet time _

No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But its a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride

* * *

Omg, I just want you guys to know that I am balling as I write this. It brings back memories from when my cousin went through this a couple of months ago. The events are based loosely on what they went through. I hope you guys still enjoyed my writing though. Please send me suggestions of how you guys think they will get over this and anything you would like to see happen. I was going to have this posted last night, but I got home too late and so I didn't get to put the ending on it and post it. Sorry, but I hope it was still worth the wait! Have a good one!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	18. AN 3

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to drop you guys a quick note. You don't know how hard the last chapter was for me to write. Yeah, my cousin and his wife actually had to go through this about two months ago. And to make things worse, my other cousin, his sister is pregnant also. Everything was fine with her baby and she is due in March. But it was just heartbreaking for my whole family. I really appreciate the concern you guys have for them though, and will try and pass that along. I'm really struggling with where to take this right now. I'm not sure if I want to make it so Brucas is stronger than ever, or kind of have them pull apart for a little while. You know I wouldn't let them be apart too long. And we have more drama coming up. You guys will find out other ways that Dan can mess with Brucas and Naley. But please, please send me any ideas or suggestions that you might have. I will try and get the next chapter up sometime this weekend! Have a good day guys!!

Laura


	19. LIfe Goes On

Two months later, things were not the same.

Brooke threw herself into work and the twins after losing Austin. She would only wear black, all black everyday. She and Lucas were doing fine, except for the fact that they hadn't made love in about two and a half months. Brooke would flinch anytime that Lucas even tried to touch her. Occasionally she might want to cuddle on the couch. And Lucas began to notice Brooke drank a lot more than she has in a long time. It wasn't like everyday, but most weekends, Brooke would insist on having a few drinks if they went out to dinner. She just needed to not be reminded of what happened. She was doing the best that she could, but there were no words to describe losing a child like that. Brooke began to make excuses too as to why she couldn't hang out with Haley. The fact was though; it was too painful, at least right now. Nobody was really sure how to help Brooke, all they knew was that they didn't like who she was becoming. And even Brooke didn't like herself. But the only way she knew to numb the pain was to drink and shut everybody out.

Lucas tried to be there for Brooke as much as he could, or she would let him. Before they left to come back to Charlotte after the memorial, Karen had pulled him aside. She told Lucas to be especially careful of Brooke. Yes, Lucas had just lost a child too, and no one could understand how painful that was. But Brooke not only lost a child, she had to carry it and give birth to it as well. And her body was recovering physically and emotionally. Lucas went back to work after a couple of weeks. Brooke had insisted that he get back to practice if he was going to be an NBA star. So Lucas began to focus more on playing and getting ready for the upcoming season. They had their first game Friday night, followed by hopefully a victory cocktail party afterwards. He tried to talk to Nathan about maybe Haley talking to Brooke. But Nathan brought up the point that maybe that wasn't such a good idea since Haley was experiencing a pretty healthy pregnancy. It probably would only upset Brooke more.

This morning was a Thursday, two months exactly after the incident. Lucas was anxious because today was going to be Haley's baby shower. He wasn't sure how Brooke going to take it, even though she insisted on going. They had the holidays coming up next week, staring with Thanksgiving. So Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and a couple of the ladies that teach with Haley had put together the party for today before everyone got busy. Brooke felt ashamed because she hadn't done much with the planning, just contributing money to it. But she did have a store to run as well.

"Morning broody" Brooke said softly as she felt her husband stretch underneath her. Last night had been a good night and she had let Lucas hold her.

"Morning cheery" Lucas smiled and rolled on his side so he was facing her "Did my pretty girl sleep good?" He gave the top of her head a kiss.

Brooke tense a little, but then relaxed "I did" She yawned "Today is Haley's shower" Her voice got low and she turned her head so she thought Lucas wouldn't see the pained expression on her face. Brooke quickly wiped away a tear that made its way down her cheek. She hoped that Lucas wouldn't question her about it or get into it right now.

"It's ok to cry Brooke" Lucas said softly as he saw her wipe the tear. He could tell she was trying to act like she was fine. But nobody was that tough.

"I'm not crying" Brooke insisted. And the moment was over. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and slipped it on over her tank top and pj pants. Lucas decided that he wasn't going to let her get off that easily though. He got up too and followed her into the master bathroom.

"Yes you are" Lucas pushed as he could tell it was stirring things inside Brooke.

"Brooke, when are you going to admit that you're not okay? How long are you going to pretend? Or keep it all bottled up inside? Huh?" Lucas spoke with firmness. But he wasn't' going to let her shut him out anymore.

"Don't you dare!" Brooke's face turned angry "You have no idea what I go through everyday. How hard it is for me!" She insisted. Even she winced at the harshness and hoped that they didn't wake the twins.

Lucas rolled his eyes "And you don't think it's hard for me? I watch you mope around this house everyday. I have to watch you drink til you don't even know where you are every weekend. I watch you cling to Maddie and Aidan, and completely close yourself off from me. You think that that's not hard on me? You won't let me touch you or make love to you? How do you think that makes me feel? I'll tell you. Like shit" He tells her; "You're not the only one who lost that baby Brooke" His voice was quiet, yet forceful.

Brooke's eyebrow cocked at the last statement. If she had to hear that one more time about the baby, she was going to go insane. She wasn't' dumb, she knew that Lucas felt just as guilty and just as empty after losing Austin. But she be damned if she was going to let him tell her it was the same. He didn't carry the baby; he didn't have to go through 15 hours or so of labor only to loose the baby in the end. It wasn't the same.

"Srew you" She spat out and began to hit him in his chest. Lucas grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down. But it was no use. He just let her get it out of her system.

"You don't know, you don't, you just don't," She sobbed as she pounded her fist harder and harder into his muscular chest. She finally fell to the floor, and the let sobs rack her body. Lucas joined her on the floor and pulled her into his arms. Brooke cried and cried, until she felt like she had nothing left. Finally, she came back to reality and realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Lucas" Brooke felt guilty now and began to survey his body for damage "I don't know what came over me" She choked out.

Lucas just held her "Shh, it's ok" He knew she didn't mean it "I think that that was just a long time coming babe" He said as he held her. He gently stroked her hair, in an effort to calm.

"Somedays . . ." She started "Somedays, I don't even want to get out of bed" Brooke sniffed "How horrible is that?" She beseeched him.

"It's not horrible Brooke, it's how you feel" Lucas soothed "You just got to give it time babe" He pulled her closer and they held each other. Hopefully time would do the trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon was Haley's baby shower.

Deb, Karen, Lilly all came up from Tree Hill. Deb especially was all smiles about becoming a grandmother. Bevin, Theresa, and a few other girls from the squad in high school were coming as well. The party was going to be at the school where Haley taught.

Brooke picked up Rachel to ride with her and Maddie to the shower. She knew she would need a good pep talk before they got there. And luckily, Maddie fell asleep on the way there and so they could talk without her hearing what they said.

"So Brooke, you sure you can handle this right?" Rachel eyed her friend. She was a little skeptical about Brooke being so calm and collected about giving this party. But Brooke had insisted to go ahead with it.

"Yeah, I am" She said quietly, and of course unconvincingly "And if not, I can always get my fix once we leave here. My buddy Jack hasn't let me down yet" She said sarcastically.

"Brooke . ." Rachel sent her a warning look "I'm not letting you go to this if it's only going to make you want to drink afterwards. I'll take you back home myself" She insisted. And Brooke knew she meant business. Rachel didn't play around.

Brooke huffed as they pulled into the parking lot "Fine, I won't drink" She sighed "For now. But I can't be held accountable when you go home later" She smirked.

Rachel shook her head "What am I going to do with you? Huh?" She told her mockingly. They both laughed, the first time Brooke had laughed or smiled in a while as she went to wake up Maddie in the back seat.

"Let's go see Aunt Haley baby girl" Brooke smiled and held Maddie in her arms. She began to wake up some as she twirled one of her pigtails with her fingers.

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and the two teachers who were helping give the party got everything in place. They were all kinds of snack foods and punch. And there was a diaper cake, made from cloth diapers as decoration. Karen, Deb and the rest of the guest began to arrive. And pretty soon the mother to be arrived as well. Haley was positively glowing. Her smile, her skin, everything was radiant. Brooke had to force a smile at how happy her sister in law and best friend looked.

"So Hales, have you thought about a name for my grandson yet?" Deb asked as they all were sitting around chatting. Haley took a sip of her punch and nodded with a smile.

"Connor James" Haley smiled and rubbed her growing belly 'Nathan and I both agreed on the first name. And we thought it might be nice to pass on my maiden name as a middle name" She couldn't help but gush. Brooke, who was helping make sure Maddie didn't spill anything on her dress felt a glitch in her stomach. This was a lot harder than she thought. But she knew she had to face this. It would get easier.

"Have you felt him move yet Hales?" Peyton asked sweetly as she sat by Brooke. She and Rachel were on either side of their other friend, in case she needed them. But it wasn't like they could ignore Haley or act like this wasn't important. And Brooke knew that too. She would never want to begrudge Haley any happiness.

"I did the other night. It kind of scared me at first, feeling it for the first time" Haley admitted sheepishly. She gasped and put a hand to the side of her round belly "Speaking of which . . " She motioned for Deb to feel, as the baby began to move around. Deb got teary eyed with a smile. And pretty soon, everyone wanted to feel. Brooke sent a weak smile as she and Maddie stood behind Peyton to feel baby Connor move.

Haley got lots and lots of cute baby clothes and necessities. She thanked everyone for coming and gave Brooke, Rachel and Peyton a sincere thank you for hosting the party. Brooke and the girls cleaned up and headed home fairly soon afterwards. She was going to need her friend Jack after all.

The guys had just finished up drills and showered. Today had been especially long since they had a game coming up. The coach wanted them in shape and focused. They were playing the Sun for their first game and they hoped to win. Lucas rubbed his shoulder as he came back from the showers. He only had on boxers and a towel wrapped around them:

"Whoa man, where did you get the bruise?" Nathan asked as he noticed the yellow bruise forming on Lucas' shoulder. It was from Brooke's charade this morning but he felt bad to say anything.

Lucas sighed "Brooke" He wouldn't look his brother in the eye as he could only imagine the questioning look he was getting.

"What for man?" Nathan pushed. But he had an idea.

"She had one of her episodes this morning, because I said something" Lucas explained "But she didn't mean it man. She's just broken right now" He tried to reason with Nathan and his brain that that was it. Nathan nodded; knowing that today was Haley's shower and that Brooke probably was a little sensitive.

"Maybe she should see somebody man" Nathan offered quietly. Lucas whipped his head around, but could see the sincere look "Just hear me out big bro. A counselor could do a lot of good with a situation like you guys have been through. I'm not saying that you guys are crazy or anything. It's not like that. But you can't expect to get over something like that quickly or without help man. Trust me, I have been through things too. I saw a counselor in high school when my parents went through their divorce and all the emancipation crap. I never told anyone. But it really helped" Nathan admitted. Lucas knew that his brother might have a point. But he wasn't so sure that Brooke would go for it. He thanked Nathan for the advice and told him that he might really try to talk to Brooke about it tonight. It couldn't hurt, since they seemed to be getting nowhere.

When Lucas got home that afternoon, he could hear Maddie and Aidan laughing and playing with the dogs in the backyard. It really was pleasant now that they were in their home. It was too bad that something so tragic had to follow. He entered the house and called out to Brooke, and heard an "Upstairs" from far away. It sounded like she was in the room across from Maddie's, which was going to be the baby's. It was empty as of now. Lucas found Brooke sitting in the middle of the room, with a full bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her. It didn't seem like she had drank any though.

"I'm trying so hard to be strong" Her voice quivered as she could tell Lucas was there "I can't bring myself to do anything with this room yet" She sniffed "I just had to spend two hours watching everybody congratulate Haley on her baby and her get all kinds of cute baby things" Lucas moved in and sat down by her "I just want the pain to go away Luke, please" She sobbed as she felt Lucas pull her close to him and embrace her. Brooke eyed the bottle in front of her "I wanted a drink so, so bad" Brooke choked out "But I didn't"

Lucas rubbed her arms "You did the right thing Brooke" He assured her "We're going to get through this Brooke, together somehow" He sighed "You just have to let me be there ok, and I have to let you be there for me" He told her softly. Brooke nodded as more tears came. They just held each other, until they both felt better, at least for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night came and the Bobcats had won.

So the whole team and their spouses were having a cocktail party to celebrate the first win of the season. Nathan and Haley were there, Haley with her growing baby belly. But everyone kept complementing her on how radiant she looked. The guys had on dress shirts and ties, but looked very sophisticated. Haley had on a silver baby doll dress that had an empire waist. Her hair was pulled halfway up and she wore chandelier earrings. Brooke was wearing a floor length black gown that was a deep v in the front. And the back was a low scoop. It was very form fitting and elegant, now that Brooke wasn't pregnant, she could wear it. Her hair was in a French twist and she had on dangle earrings.

Everybody was mixing and mingling, and the booze was flowing. The two couples kind of stuck by each other most of the night because they felt the most comfortable around each other. Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan were drinking, while Haley sipped some ginger ale. So far, Brooke had only had one drink and was keeping her emotions in check. As the four of them sat down at a table to munch on some finger foods, the coach came over to congratulate Lucas and Nathan on their first game.

"There's my two star players" The coach smiled "How does it feel to win your first game in the NBA? Huh?" He asked them enthusiastically.

"Awesome, it was a great game" Lucas smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"It rocked" Nathan nodded "But now I'm hungry" He smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully. Nathan could be brutally honest sometimes.

"Well, that's good to hear" The coach smiled "And how are the two most beautiful wives in the NBA, besides mine of course?" He asked Brooke and Haley "Brooke, how is your store coming? I've heard nothing but good things about it"

Brooke smiled back sheepishly "It's going good. We've picked up some regulars and some big accounts throughout the city. I've been invited to attend a Victoria Secret fashion premiere in New York in two weeks. I've had more time to focus on it since I . . ." Brooke's voice trailed off. She was going to say since she lost the baby.

"Since what Brooke?" Nathan asked gently. Everyone had an idea of what she going to say.

Brooke shook her head "Since I lost the baby" She said quietly. An uncomfortable silence came over the table for a second. The coach hated not to ask how Haley was, so he proceeded, knowing that it was dangerous territory.

"So Haley, we're going to have us a future NBA star I hear" The coach smiled at the petite blonde. He had to ask how the other couple was doing.

Haley glanced at Brooke, who sent her a smile "We sure are" She smiled hesitantly "I can't wait to have little Connor here" Haley rubbed her protruding belly. It wouldn't be too much longer. She and Nathan shared a smile, excited to be having their baby.

"Well enjoy the party guys" The coach told them "And I expect to see you guys bright and early Monday morning, ready to get back to work" He smirked and left to go find his wife. They all said their goodbyes and went back to eating. Suddenly, Brooke had lost her appetite and felt like she needed some air.

"I need to go to the restroom," She told them quickly. Lucas looked over and saw the upset look in Brooke's eye. He knew she didn't really have to go to the bathroom, just needed some space. He started to object, but knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Would you like me to go with you Brooke?" Haley asked with a smile. She kind of needed to go to the bathroom too. But she mainly wanted to make sure her friend was ok.

Brooke shook her head "I'll be fine" She fake smiled "I'll be back in a few" And with that, Brooke walked away from the table. Nobody saw her beeline for the bar, or slip the bartender a $50 bill for a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels. Brooke grabbed a shot glass off the bar and headed to somewhere quiet. She found the terrace, which was pretty much empty, and found herself a corner to enjoy her Jack.

Lucas kept eyeing the direction that Brooke walked off to. He sent a nervous smile towards his brother and best friend as they all waited to see Brooke coming back. But when she hadn't returned in about 20 minutes, Lucas began to get worried.

"Luke, would you like me to go check on her?" Haley asked sweetly. She had to go to the bathroom for sure now.

Lucas smiled "Do you mind?" He hated to impose.

"Not at all, I actually need to go anyway" She smiled. Nathan helped her out of her chair gently and watched until she disappeared into the crowd. He turned to his brother:

"Let's look through the crowd some man" Lucas nodded, as he and Nathan began to scan the mass. They checked the food tables, the bar, and the dance floor. There was no sign of Brooke. Lucas then spotted the double doors that lead out onto a terrace or balcony. He motioned for Nathan to follow him outside. As they were about to go out, they heard Haley's voice behind them:

"She wasn't in there Luke" Haley informed alarmed "I don't know where she could have gone". It wasn't like Brooke to just up and disappear, most of the time.

Lucas nodded "We were just about to head outside, to check the terrace" He told Haley who followed him and Nathan out into the cool air. They saw a couple out there, obviously sharing a romantic moment. And there was another guy, probably mid 40s who was smoking. His little nicotine stick would illuminate when he puffed on it in the dark. They then heard soft giggling from one of the dark corners, and then a name:

"Luke! Luke, it's me," Brooke slurred "Brooke your wife, the one who lost her baby" She said with sarcasm. But then she began to giggle again. The three adults inwardly groaned, knowing that they should have kept an eye on Brooke, and kept her away from the bar. It was obvious that Brooke was wasted now.

"Brooke, what have you done?" Lucas whispered as he knelt in front of her. She looked out of it, sort of dazed. Brooke brought the bottle to her mouth to take another sip, but Lucas snatched it away before she could. He then held into the light to see it was about two thirds gone. He cursed quietly and sent a pleading look to his brother and Haley.

"We'll go get the car man," Nathan told him "Me and Hales are about ready to go anyway". Lucas sent then a grateful smile.

"Thanks guys" He sighed "I hope I don't have to carry her out of here" He groaned.

Lucas was able to get Brooke inside and get their coats with no upheaval. They then made it downstairs to the limo that they all road in to the party. Nathan and Haley smirked as Lucas poured a very tanked Brooke into the backseat in the limo. They then watched as Brooke began to grope and try and make out with Lucas, letting her hands roam.

"Come on Brooke, not here" Lucas blushed and tried to get her to settled down. He had to gently push her off him and get her to sit still. He braced himself for her temper.

Brooke began to pout, "You're no fun" She huffed and lay back in the seat. Lucas and Naley looked out as she looked pissed now. Nathan and Haley were grateful when the limo let them out at their house. They said goodbyes and shook their heads at Brooke.

When Lucas got Brooke inside the house, he quickly paid the babysitter and told her to be careful going home. As he helped Brooke up the stairs and to their room, Brooke began her seduction again, placing kisses on his neckline and tugging at his shirt. And as nice and warm as it felt to have Brooke all over him, Lucas knew that this was just a distraction for whatever made her want to drink earlier. It was just drunk, energy releasing sex. It wasn't about making love this time.

"I want you, Luke" Brooke purred into his ear. Lucas tried to act like her pleading and ministrations weren't turning him on, but they were. Brooke knew exactly where to touch him, and vise versa. He finally gave in and began his exploration of her body. Clothes were discarded from the bedroom door, all the way to the bed. They fell together, both naked, in a heap of sheets. Brooke took the liberty of applying the condom. Lucas almost protested, and was going to insist that they just let what was going to happen, happen. But he didn't feel he could go up against Brooke right now, his judgment slightly impaired. They collided with such heat and began to move together. Brooke kept moaning his name, as Lucas felt vibration after vibration go through his body. They both reached their culmination together and collapsed on the bed. Once Lucas slowly removed himself, Brooke rolled over and passed out. Lucas lay there, trying to catch his breathe before falling asleep as well. Both of them satisfied by the rough, fulfilling sex that they just had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Lucas was the first to wake up. He gazes at as Brooke slept peacefully on her side of the bed. It was hard to imagine that someone so feisty and trying could look so lovable when they slept. The rather strange events from last night came flooding through Lucas' mind. Brooke got drunk, Brooke wanted to be close to him last night, and he gave in. But it was hard to resist something so pleasurable and fun. He hated that Brooke had to get drunk though to feel at ease with him.

"Morning handsome" Brooke's groggy voice pulled Lucas from his train of thought. He looked down and smiled at the brunette who was waking up.

"Morning pretty girl" Lucas said softly as he eyed her "Did you enjoy yourself last night? Hmm?" He asked her with a smirk. He gently pushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

Brooke sat up half way, still covering herself with sheets to see the spray of clothes on the floor "I don't really remember" She said quietly "But I would say by the pile of clothing on the floor, that I did" She smirked, and turned on her side to face Lucas "So, what did happen last night babe?" Brooke asked innocently. But things were fuzzy.

Lucas tried not to seem hurt that Brooke didn't remember, "Well, we went to the cocktail party. We had a few laughs, some good food, you decided to get drunk, and we came home to continue our little private party from the limo" He said, grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed "Which apparently is just a blur to you" Lucas said, standing up, with a hurt expression. He didn't know how much more self-destruction from Brooke that he could take.

"Lucas wait" Brooke pleaded "I'm really sorry, ok?" She seemed earnest, but Lucas wasn't letting her off the hook that easily "It's just, it's just that I hate having to go everywhere and be reminded of the fact that we lost our baby. I've tried to be strong, I really have" She gulped "But I'm only human. And last night, when your coach brought up Nathan and Haley's baby, it really hit me hard. And so I went to go drink, so I wouldn't have to feel pain. I'm sorry" She let a tear slip from her eye.

Lucas sat on the edge of the bed again "Brooke that is not the answer. But I can't keep telling you that, and you still head down this self-destructive path" He cautioned, "Nathan and Haley are having a baby, yes. But that doesn't mean that you don't deserve one too babe, it's just that it wasn't meant for us right now. I just wish you would realize how much I love you, and that with time, we will get through this," He told her softly

"I really want to believe you Luke, I do" Brooke said, with a few tears "I guess I'm just not as strong as you are" Her voice quivered.

"You are Brooke, you just have to believe it. And you have to see within that you are too" Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him. They lay back on the bed and snuggled.

"Will you come with me to my fashion show in New York Luke?" Brooke asked after a few moments of silence "I would love it if you could. Maybe we could just stay up there for Christmas. I don't know that I can handle the whole traditional thing this year Luke, not after everything that's happened" She said softer.

Lucas thought for a second "That's our first away game babe. We play in Sacramento," He told her remorsefully.

"That's ok then," Brooke said quietly "We'll figure something out" Her voice trailed off.

"Now, now. Don't go getting all down and out on me" Lucas rebuked. He thought for a second "I know, let's take the kids to Disney World" He told her enthusiastically.

"What?" Brooke raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?" She sounded hesitant. It would be fun though. And Maddie and Aidan had never been to Disney before.

"I sure am" Lucas smiled "Look, we both will get back on Sunday the 21st, let's leave Monday the 22nd, we'll fly out that afternoon. Then we can spend two days in the parks, and do something special Christmas day. We'll let the kids pick out their Santa there. They can have all the toys they want babe. And we won't have to stay home and have typical holiday stuff this year. We'll tell everyone we'll see them for New Years, at my mom's? What do you say babe/" He asked with a wide grin. This was an ingenious plan.

Brooke thought for a second, before she began to grin widely as well "I say, let's do it" They both smiled and shared a kiss "I think it's just what we need this year" Brooke squealed "I can't wait to tell the twins". Lucas smiled; glad to see Brooke smile for once.

They quickly picked up the remaining clothes on the floor and got decent before going to tell Maddie and Aidan their plans over breakfast. They found the twins watching cartoons down in the den. Brooke and Lucas both went to greet them and give them good morning hugs and kisses.

"So guys, we have something we want to ask you two" Brooke smiled, as they sat down to eat their pancakes and eggs. The twins look at their parents, intrigued.

"How would you guys like to go to Disney World for Christmas?" Lucas filled in, and waited patiently for the twins' response.

Maddie and Aidan's mouths dropped and they got the two biggest grins possible. They began to jump up and down and cheer.

"I get to meet Cinderella" Maddie's eyes sparkled. "And I get to meet Dash, hopefully, and Mickey, and Goofy . . "Aidan began naming all the characters they might meet.

"Disney World, here we come" Lucas smiled and put an arm around Brooke. She sent him a grateful smile and leaned on his shoulder. Things were beginning to feel normal again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 19th came, and it was time for everybody to travel.

Lucas, Nathan and a very hormonal and pregnant Haley were headed to Sacramento for the Bobcats' game. Nathan didn't want to leave Haley at home right now, with her being so far along. And her doctor told them that it was ok for her to fly, as long as she took it easy once they got there. She was planning to just hang out in the room and order room service all day while the guys practiced and played their game. Lucas was a little upset because Brooke wasn't coming too. And the fact that he had tried to make love last night, but Brooke wasn't quite ready just yet.

Brooke, the twins, and Rachel were headed to New York for the Victoria Secret fashion show. Brooke had insisted that the twins get to go with her. They were taking Maggie, the twins' permanent baby-sitter to help out. Now that Lucas played for the NBA, they could afford it. Brooke had spent most of the last two weeks preparing sketches and packing. Just to be invited to this event was a high honor. She and Rachel had backstage passes to everything, along with designer privileges. The only problem was that Brooke and Lucas were at odds a little after last night. She rejected Lucas' invitations to make love, and he got upset. But Brooke wasn't ready for that, at least not sober. As horrible as it sounded, Brooke was just afraid that the same thing might happen again. It wasn't like a condom was foolproof. And her body was just now recovering physically from having a baby.

"Bye babe" Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug "You guys be careful" He told her pleadingly. Brooke saw the pouty lip that she sometimes gave him.

"We will babe. I'll miss you very much, we all will" Brooke said with a smile "Won't we guys?" She got the twins to join in "Maybe I'll bring you something back to enjoy from the fashion show" She whispered seductively.

"You are so evil" Lucas whispered back with a smirk.

"Me?" Brooke questioned innocently "Never" She gave him one last kiss.

"Talk to you tonight babe" Lucas said as they prepared to part ways

"You can count on it" Brooke winked "Make sure he behaves guys" She smiled at Nathan and Haley.

"We will" Haley smiled and went to give her friend a hug "Glad to see you happy again tigger" She told the brunette as they pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks, me too" Brooke smiled "I think I'm coming around" She said with a smirk.

The three of them saw Brooke, Rachel, and the twins off to their plane, before going to board their own. Nathan helped a swollen Haley into her seat and placed their carry on bags overhead. Haley told Nathan she was hungry. Luckily the stewardess would be by soon with snacks.

"So Scott, ready to have some real fun without the ball and chain around?" One of the other guys teased Lucas. There was some partying that was sure to go on this weekend, but not for Lucas. He just shook his head as he placed his carry on bag in the compartment.

"Why would I want hamburger, when I have steak at home?" Lucas quipped and sat down beside Haley. Nathan was by the window.

"Good answer Luke" Haley told her friend as he got comfortable "Brooke would be flattered" She told him with a smile "I wish I could get your brother to say sweet things like that" She glared at Nathan.

Nathan raised his hands in defense "I think I have the most beautiful wife in the world. And she's about to make me the happiest man by giving me a son" He told her with a boyish smile. Nathan placed a hand on Haley's swollen belly, and looked on with pride.

"Awww Nate" Haley began to get teary eyed "That was so sweet" She said, getting worked up. Nathan pulled her into a hug and mouthed over her head to Lucas "Hormones". Lucas smirked and nodded, remembering how Brooke was. They then heard the announcement that they were about to take off.

"Sunny California, here we come" Lucas mumbled as they felt the plane begin to move.

The team arrived in Sacramento raring to go. Lucas got his own room this time, since Brooke wasn't there. Actually, there was an odd man out. And all the guys who were single had already been paired up to share rooms. Nathan and Haley had their own room, next door to Lucas'.

Lucas and Nathan spent most of the first twenty-four hours practicing. Their coach wanted them ready. And it payed off because the Bobcats won, Lucas scoring the winning basket. After the game, the team celebrated down in the hotel lobby:

"Scott, way to go man" One of the guys on the team congratulated Lucas. He tipped his beer at them, as to say thanks. Nathan and Haley were sitting beside him at the bar, both of them drinking water. The coach had suggested that they not drink so much during the season. It slowed down their game. Lucas just wanted one, to help unwind without Brooke here.

"I think we're going to head up man, Hales is getting tired" Nathan said, helping Haley out of her chair "You going to hang man?" Nathan asked his brother.

Lucas nodded "Yeah, I'm going to finish this one and probably head up" He smiled "I need to call Brooke anyway". He told them with a smile.

"We'll see you at breakfast then Luke" Haley smiled and gave her best friend a hug. Lucas smiled and waved goodnight.

Just as Nathan and Haley walked off, Lucas felt someone else sit down beside him. He looked over to see a very sophisticated woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a sleek red cocktail dress with red high heels.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you're Lucas Scott. I'm a big fan" The woman smiled, seductively putting a hand on Lucas' thigh "I'm Sarah" She definitely knew how to put the moves on.

"Well, I'm Lucas" Lucas said sheepishly "But I guess you knew that" He hesitated. They began to talk and chat, Sarah using every trick in the book to flirt with him. She kept sending glanced over to the corner of the bar, where a man with sunglasses and a wool top hat was seated. He smiled, sending her his seal of approval.

"Enjoy it while it last Luke" The man whispered, taking a sip of his Bourbon and water.

In New York . . .

Brooke and Rachel spent most of Saturday touring the set for the Victoria Secret fashion show. They were able to show off some of Brooke's sketches for a new line of lingerie that Broke had created. The executives for Victoria Secret were very impressed and promised to give Brooke a call once they decided if they wanted to use them.

"I can't believe we met Heidi Klum, oh my god" Brooke squealed as they arrive back at the hotel "And Kate Moss, that was so incredible"

Rachel smiled as she got out her key for the door "I know, I mean, what an amazing day. I don't think anyone would believe us if we didn't have the pictures and autographs to prove it" She told the brunette.

Brooke nodded "You're right" She said a little bit quieter as they walked inside. She didn't want to wake the twins, since it was around 10 at night "Hey Maggie, how were they?" She asked the younger quietly. Maggie was only 3 years younger than Brooke, being 19.

"They were very good" Maggie informed "And they loved the playground in Central Park. Maddie wanted to pet the stray cats that live in the park, because they were so cute. And Aidan was blown away because we met Stephon Marbury from the Knicks in the park and got his autograph. He knew Lucas would be happy" She smiled and went back to flipping through the channels.

"Well, I'm glad they had a good day too" Brooke smiled "I'm gonna put these bags away and try and call Lucas. And then my friends, we're going to crack open that mini bar over there" She winked and went to make her phone call.

Rachel noticed the puzzled expression on her friends face when she came back into the room a couple of minutes later "It went straight to voicemail" Brooke huffed "That's weird. I almost never get his voicemail," She said, staring at her phone.

"Well, I saw where the Bobcats won tonight. So maybe he's with the team or something," Maggie said, butting in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure boy toy is sitting with Nathan, helping him deal with a very hormonal Haley, while trying to enjoy their victory" Rachel told Brooke "He only has eyes for you Brooke, anyone that's not blind can see that" She winked at her friend.

Brooke nodded, a little more at ease "You're right" She clapped her hands "Ok, who wants champagne? It's on Hoes Over Bros!" Brooke said, going to crack open the mini bar. The three indulged in chocolate and alcohol until they passed out from stomachaches. But at least Brooke got her mind off Lucas and why he wasn't answering for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday afternoon, Brooke and the twins arrived home first. She finally got in touch with Lucas the next morning and he told her that they had been downstairs celebrating in the lobby. He told her he was sorry for not calling.

"Mommy, mommy!! Daddy's home!" Maddie and Aidan squealed as they watched out the front window. They were anxious for Lucas to get home. Once because they missed him very much and made him a congratulations banner on his first away game, and secondly because they were leaving the next day for Disney World. It was Brooke's idea to make him a homemade banner. She and the kids had worked on it for two hours, once they got home. Just then, they could hear the key in the door, and it swing open.

"Daddy!" The twins ran and attacked Lucas as soon as he could step inside. He smiled and set his bags down to pull them into a hug.

"Hey basketball star, great game," Brooke said, coming to join in the fun "The twins made you something" She smiled and motioned to the banner hanging in the foyer.

Lucas grinned and began to tickle Maddie's stomach "You guys did a great job princess. Thank you," He told them with a smile "I got you all something while I was on my trip" Lucas smiled and began to dig through his bag.

"Here you go guys" He handed the twins Bobcats' shirts. Aidan's read, "I'm a Future Bobcat" with the bobcat logo. Maddie's read "Daddy's Little Bobcat" with the logo on it as well.

"And for my pretty girl" Lucas smiled and pulled Brooke into a hug and a kiss. Brooke was a little caught off guard but quickly relaxed. They savored the kiss for a couple of moments before they pulled apart. Brooke then went to open her present.

"Oh my god, Luke" Brooke gasped when she opened the box "It's the . . ." She was speechless. She certainly wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Yep" Lucas smiled "It's the diamond journey necklace that you wanted. I thought it was so beautiful" He went to help her put it on "But not nearly as stunning as you" He told her as they shared another kiss.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you," Brooke said sincerely.

"Just being you pretty girl, just being you" Lucas winked "Now, who's ready to go to Disney World tomorrow? Huh?" He asked the twins excitedly.

"We are, we are" The twins began to chant and dance around.

Lucas smiled as he watched his family together. He was truly grateful everyday for them. And he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost them, ever.

* * *

Ok guys! So yeah, Brucas family is going to Disney! You guys will find out more about the trip to Sacramento! Anyway, thanks for being patient about the update. And as always, thanks for all the reviews. Please leave me lots for this chapter as well! Have a good one guys!

Laura


	20. In The Air Tonight

Brooke sat on the back patio one afternoon working on their scrapbook from Disney World.

It was now the day before Valentines Day and things were slowly getting better. Brooke wasn't drinking as much. She always had and always would enjoy the taste of alcohol. But she didn't depend on it like she had there for a while. And she and Lucas had made love at least twice in the last week, so things were improving.

Lucas felt Brooke reaching out to him more than ever, which he was thankful for. His and Nathan's first season with the Bobcats had been going great so far. They had about another month of games. But he knew he would be picking up the slack because Nathan wouldn't be finishing out the season with his and Haley's baby due any day now.

"Hey babe, whatcha working on?" Lucas smiled as he joined Brooke on the patio. It was rather nice and warm for February, but they weren't complaining. Lucas looked out to see Maddie and Aidan playing with Bruno, Milo, and Millie. They were throwing a Frisbee and seeing which dog could get to it first.

"I was just making a little scrapbook from our trip to Disney" Brooke smiled as she glued a picture on to some paper, running her fingers over it to smooth it out. She began to pick out another picture to place in the album "Look, here's Maddie at Cinderella's castle" Brooke showed Lucas the photograph.

"I've never seen her smile so big" Lucas chuckled remembering . . .

"Mommy, Daddy, there's her castle! I can see it!" Maddie exclaimed as Cinderella's castle came into view. They were at the Magic Kingdom for the day. 

"_Wait up baby girl, she'll be there, I promise" Brooke called after Maddie. But she was walking as fast as she could to get to see Cinderella. _

"_There she is Mommy, there she is" Maddie pointed at a small line that was waiting to meet the princess. Lucas held Aidan's hand as they followed Maddie to get in line. _

"_And what is your name?" The girl dressed up as Cinderella asked Maddie once it was their turn. _

"_Maddie" The little girl replied sheepishly "You're pretty" She smiled. _

"_Why thank you" Cinderella replied "But you're much prettier. With those big blue eyes and long chocolate hair" The character complimented Maddie. _

"_Thank you for the autograph" Maddie said as Cinderella handed her back her little autograph book. _

"_You're welcome" The girl smiled "And always remember what I wrote in there" She winked at Maddie. The little girl quickly flipped to the page where Cinderella had signed to read what she wrote:_

"_If you keep on believing, the wish that you dream will come true! Cinderella"_

"She was so mesmerized by meeting Cinderella" Brooke grinned as she flipped through some more pictures.

Lucas nodded "Every little girl wants to be a princess" He smiled at Brooke.

"I wanted to be Ariel and live underwater" Brooke confessed "And I thought her fins were so pretty when I was younger" She smiled.

"Well, you always did like the beach" Lucas winked as he looked through a few photos "Oh, here's one of Aidan, with his mouth wide open" He chuckled at his son "He got to meet Dash" . . .

_The family of four was at MGM Studios for the day. They had seen the Great American Movie Ride, and Nickelodeon. But they were coming up on the Pixar section where The Incredibles might be. _

"_Oh my gosh, Mommy, there's Dash" Aidan shouted as he could see the Incredibles family walking about. _

"_Let's go get his autograph then buddy" Brooke smiled and led him toward the characters. _

"_Hi there, I'm Dash" The little boy character stuck out his hand "What's your name?"_

"_A, Aidan" Aidan stuttered, shocked that he was actually doing this. _

"_Well Aidan, you seem like a pretty cool kid" Dash smiled and signed his autograph book. _

"_Here you go little man" Dash handed the book back to Aidan. _

"_Thank you" Aidan smiled and read what the character wrote:_

"_I promise I'll slow up! I'll only be the best by a tiny bit! Always do your best! Dash"_

"I think he was in shock the rest of the day" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Brooke smirekd as she glued some more pictures into the album "Have you talked to Naley today?" She asked Lucas as they sat there.

Lucas shook his head "Yeah, Nathan says Haley is really uncomfortable and irritable right now" He smirked "Like someone I remember" He teased.

"Hey!" Brooke rebuked playfully "You have not one, but two babies pressing on your bladder 24/7 for nine months and see how you like it" She smirked.

"I know, I know" Lucas said, pulling Brooke over into his lap "You know I love you right?" He asked, rather seriously.

"Of course" Brooke smiled "I love you too" They shared a kiss right there on the patio.

When they pulled apart, Brooke laid her head on Lucas' shoulder and they just watched the kids playing. All Lucas could think was:

_What am I going to tell her?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentines Day . . .

"So man, still no nephew?" Lucas smirked as he walked into the locker room that morning. Nathan looked worn out and tired right now. He guessed it was Haley was uncomfortable and insisted on making sure he was too.

"Not yet" Nathan sighed as he threw his shoes into his locker "Let's just hope Brooke can calm Haley down this morning. I tried, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with me right now. Since I'm the reason she's miserable" He smirked. Nathan wouldn't look at Lucas when he talked. Lucas noticed that he and Haley both had been a little standoffish the last few days.

"Well, just hang in there man" Lucas chuckled "Remember how unbearable Brooke was the last few days she was pregnant with the twins. That was the only reason that we went sailing that day, instead of hanging around the house" He sighed "Just let me know man, if me or Brooke can help in any way" He told Nathan, and patted his shoulder

"Yeah man, sure thing" Nathan shrugged his brother's pat on the back off "We better get to practice" He stood up and walked away from Lucas, with his back turned.

"Hey Nate" Lucas called after him. Nathan turned with a dead expression on his face to see what his brother wanted "We're all still going out tonight right, triple date for Valentines Day?" Brooke and Lucas, Nathan and Haley, and Peyton and Jake had all planned to go eat together for Valentines Day. It was Peyton's idea to get the six of them together, since they hadn't done that in a while. And if for any reason Haley went into labor, they could all be there to help Nathan in any way that they could.

"Yep we are" Nathan bit his lip; frustrated "That is if Haley will agree to leave the house in something other than a brown paper bag" He smirked.

Lucas chuckled "Alright man, maybe we could go get the girls flowers once practice is over" He offered. "I've already taken care of that. But maybe I'll get Hales some chocolate or a teddy bear" Nathan said impatiently.

"Ok" Lucas could tell he was irritating Nathan for some reason "I'll see you out there man"

"Cool' And with that, Nathan turned to go warm up, leaving Lucas alone to change and to ponder his brother's cool attitude.

With the girls . . .

"God, I want him out so bad" Haley huffed as she climbed into Brooke's SUV. They were going to a yoga class and then to eat.

"I know sweetie, just keep hanging in there" Brooke soothed as she saw how uncomfortable her sister in law was.

"How did you even get out of bed, Brooke?" Haley pleaded as they began to drive toward the yoga studio.

Brooke giggled, "I didn't, remember? Well at least the day that I went into labor. And remember how no one was home? I had probably been having contractions all morning after Luke left, but didn't realize it" She explained.

_Lucas_ "Yeah" Haley said quietly. She tried to fight the subtle urge to throw up at her friends' name, sending Brooke a big smile.

They met up with Peyton and Rachel at the yoga studio, to take a class. Brooke was a firm believer that movement could help induce labor. Or at least get your mind off of the pain and bloating.

"Hales, you're looking cheerful today" Peyton smirked as she saw her two friends walk through the door. Haley looked like she could chew on nails and be happy about it.

"I think I might let Nathan have the next one" Haley huffed as they all went to sign in.

"For sure" Brooke smiled and headed with Rachel to get them mats and find a place on the floor. Haley motioned for Peyton to hang back a sec. Brooke and Rachel were busy chatting about the bathing suit line that Brooke was creating to come out next month that they didn't even notice.

"Whatever happens at lunch today, please don't bring up Lucas or Sacramento" Haley warned Peyton, who raised an eyebrow.

"Ok . ." Peyton seemed confused "Why exactly are we not suppose to bring up Lucas or Sacramento?" She questioned her pregnant friend.

"Because it will make me puke," Haley said with sarcasm "And because . . . " She whispered something in Peyton's ear. The blonde headed girl's eyes got as big as saucers.

"No, Hales. Tell me you are joking, please" Peyton pleaded. She found herself wanting to puke now. But Haley just shook her head no, meaning that it was true. They saw Brooke come bouncing back into the lobby about that time.

"Come on tutor mom. I think Rachel went to find a fork lift to help get you down on the mat" Brooke smirked, joking.

"Thanks Brooke, I guess" Haley said mockingly. Brooke got between her two friends and linked arms with them.

"You know you guys love me" Brooke said sugary sweet.

"You know we do. But sometimes we have to wonder why" Peyton said, teasingly. She sent Haley a pleading look, knowing that what they had just discussed was going to come out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the three couples were going to eat at Bella Soirée, a new and festive Italian place.

Nathan had coaxed Haley into going by letting her wear whatever she wanted. Haley had decided on black yoga pants and a black baby doll top. Somehow black made her feel less of a cow. Nathan wore a black dress shirt and khakis to kind of match.

Peyton and Jake were so excited to be going as well. They had left Jenny at Brooke and Lucas' with Maggie and the twins. Maddie especially loved to play with her cousin Jenny. A nice romantic evening, away from kids was just what they all needed right now.

Brooke was wearing a red strapless dress that came just past her knee. Her hair was done in a dressy ponytail, showing off her diamond necklace Lucas had bought her on his trip. Lucas wore a blue shirt and khakis, one that showed off his eyes.

"Here you go babe," Nathan said to Haley, helping her into her seat at the table. They shared a smile and Nathan went to take his seat beside her.

"For my Peyton" Jake motioned to the chair next to his, as he held it out for Peyton to sit down.

"Why thank you" She smiled at him. They both took their seats and began to admire the romantic setting.

"For my pretty girl" Lucas offered the chair to next to him to Brooke. She winked at him as he held it out for her.

"This place is so nice Luke" Brooke said once he was seated too "I hope it's not too expensive" She said nervously. Sure, they had money now. Lucas being part of the NBA and her store that was growing always helped. But they usually weren't too extravagant.

"You're worth it babe" Lucas smiled at his wife. Across the table, you would have seen Nathan and Haley roll their eyes subtly. Luckily, the waiter came to take their drink orders before anyone else noticed.

"Good evening, welcome to Bella Soiree. My name is Antonio" He spoke with an Italian accent "Would everyone like wine all around?" The waiter asked.

"Make that 5 wines and some Sprite" Haley said sweetly, motioning to her belly.

"Aww, a little bambino" The waiter smiled "Sprite it is for you and baby" And with that, he left to go get their drinks. Brooke had to swallow, feeling a little uncomfortable. But each time it came up, the idea of a baby was a little bit easier to handle emotionally.

"Bambino, I like that" Nathan smirked "Can we name him bambino babe, please?" He asked with a smile to his wife.

"Definitely not" Haley scorned playfully "But it might be cute as a nickname" She compromised. Everybody smiled at the expectant couple.

They order their food before too long and waited patiently for it to be cooked. Luckily they were brought bread and salad to munch on. Peyton and Haley had been admiring the necklace that Brooke wore.

"That is so pretty Brooke, where did you get it?" Haley asked with a smile.

Peyton nodded "Yeah, it's gorgeous" She told the brunette.

"It was a present from Luke" Brooke blushed "He brought it to me as an early Christmas present when you guys went to Sacramento" She explained joyfully "I'm surprised you didn't help pick it out Hales" She looked quizitively.

"I didn't know that he was planning to buy anything when we were there" Haley replied softly. She sent Lucas a cold stare when Brooke wasn't looking.

Just then their food came and they all began to munch and enjoy. Brooke and Lucas took bites off each other's food and would smile as they did it. Then came dessert time. Haley asked if Peyton would go with her to the restroom before their dessert came. Brooke was a little puzzled as to why she wasn't 'invited' but just shrugged it off.

"I'm going to kill Lucas," Haley said, getting madder by the second "Can you believe him?" She questioned her friend.

"I know, I know" Peyton sighed as she did a double check on her make up "But Hales, we don't know for sure" She reminded her friend "We don't, do we Hales? She questioned her friend.

But Haley couldn't answer. She gasped and clutched her stomach, leaning against the wall for support.

"Hales?" Peyton eyed her friend "Do I need to get Nathan?" She asked nervously.

"I . . think . . .so" Haley panted through a contraction, pointing to the puddle on the bathroom floor. Peyton was a little grossed out, but tried to over look it and help Haley.

Just then the door swung open and Brooke walked in. She was coming to find out what was going on. But then she recognized the pained expression on Haley's face.

"I think she's in labor, Brooke" Peyton explained as they both went to hold on to Haley and help her back to the table.

"It's ok, Hales" Brooke could see the fear in her friends eyes "We're going to get Nathan and get you to a doctor, ok?" She smiled "We're going to meet little Connor".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Jake took care of the bill. They told Nathan that they would hit him up later. Right now, he needed to get Haley to the hospital. Brooke called and told Maggie that they might be a little late, or that she might even need to spend the night with the kids at their house. Maggie said she didn't mind and told Brooke to just let her know.

Nathan immediately loaded Haley into the passenger seat and sped off to the hospital. Haley kept asking Brooke if it hurt this much when she was in labor, and Brooke had to confirm that yes, it did. But Brooke told her that she and Lucas would help get her through it, along with Nathan of course. Haley was in too much pain to protest about Lucas helping her.

"Come on Broody" Brooke waved Lucas to hurry up as he exited the restaurant "Do you wanna miss your little nephew being born?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I'm sure we won't do that pretty girl" Lucas smiled as they climbed in.

"Let's go then" Brooke playful insisted. And with that, Lucas sped off after Nathan. Peyton and Jake followed in their car right behind them. It seemed like a Scott baby couldn't be born without stress.

They got to the hospital, driving 80 the whole way. Lucas and Jake pulled into the parking lot while Nathan drove Haley up to the emergency entrance. Brooke and Peyton ran over to them, Lucas and Jake trailing. They could see that Haley was scared, since this was her first time having a baby.

"It's going to ok Hales" Brooke smiled "You're going to do awesome" She tried to sound encouraging.

"What if . . I can't . . . do this?" Haley panted while Nathan called over a nurse with a wheelchair.

"You can sweetie, we're all here" Peyton and Brooke both reassured her.

"Nate, toss me your keys and I'll go park your car man" Lucas offered.

"Thanks man" Nathan sent him a halfway grateful look. He then went to attend to Haley.

"Baby, you ok?" Nathan asked Haley in his gentle voice.

"I'm scared Nate" Haley choked out as they began to wheel her inside "Promise me you won't leave me?" She pleaded.

"I'm not going anyway babe. I'll be here with you the whole time" Nathan soothed as they went to check in.

Lucas went and parked Naley's Jeep as fast as he could. Brooke, Peyton and Jake waited in the entrance for him to come back. They figured they would give Nathan and Haley some time together. And also, Haley had to get changed and hooked up to all kinds of monitors. So they weren't needed for a few minutes.

"I'm going to call Deb" Brooke said out of the blue "She and Karen both need to know" She insisted. The other three adults nodded, agreeing.

"I'll call my mom then" Lucas offered as help. Peyton rolled her eyes. After what Haley told her today at yoga, she could barely stand the sight of Lucas, the man she once idolized. She and Jake waited until they were done talking, so they would all go up together.

"Ok, Deb and Rob are on their way" Brooke sighed "But Dan's coming too" She said hesitantly, knowing this might set Lucas as well as Nathan off.

"He can't" Lucas protested, "He's not allowed within 200 yards of us," He explained.

"I know that. Deb is trying to talk him out of it" Brooke explained "Now, let's go see how Hales is doing. We'll worry about jackass later" She sighed and motioned for them to follow her to the elevator.

Once they got upstairs to the maternity floor, they had to go ask what room Haley was in. One of the nurses was nice enough to look it up for them. They could hear Nathan trying to console Haley while the doctor got everything set up. Once the doctor was through and he left the room for a minute, they all snuck inside to check on the expectant couple.

"How do you doing buddy?" Lucas asked as he eyed Haley. She sent him a weak smile. Partly because she hated him right now. And partly because she was in intense pain.

"I just don't know what to expect" Haley said nervously. She felt Nathan put his arm around her and give her forehead a kiss.

"You're going to be fine baby" Nathan assured her 'I'm going to be right here" He told her softly. Nathan looked over at his friends and family standing there. He motioned for Brooke to come into the hallway with him for a second. Peyton butted in and began trying to talk to Haley and keep her calm.

"Ok, here's the deal. I really need to run to the house and get Haley's bag. I don't have it because I wasn't prepared for her to into labor tonight" Nathan confessed sheepishly.

"It's ok Nate" Brooke tried to calm down the nervous father "Why don't I send Lucas and Jake after it. That way, you wont' have to leave Haley" She suggested.

"I need to go myself, because they don't know where things are" Nathan sighed "I don't want to. But it would go a lot faster if I did it" He gulped "Now all I have to do is convince Hales to let me leave" Nathan said, looking back into the room where his wife was laying on the bed. Haley sent him a weak smile as another contraction began to hit. He was at her side in an instant.

"Babe I promise that I won't be more than twenty minutes. I'll drive 90 the whole way" Nathan was bargaining. He had just explained his goof to Haley. But it wasn't solely Nathan's fault. And Haley knew that she would need her things.

"Please be careful Nate" Haley pleaded with him "Don't let something happen like when Brooke was in labor, please" She wanted him to promise her.

"I will, I promise" Nathan assured her "I'll even take Lucas with me, to drive me, ok?" Haley looked at her best friend. Lucas looked almost remorsefully at Haley. She nodded at her husband and sent him a small smile.

"Me and Peyton will be here Hales" Brooke offered, hoping that that might calm her friend. She was oblivious to the inner turmoil going on between Haley and Lucas.

"I'll be back before you know babe," Nathan said, giving Haley one last kiss. With that, he and Lucas left to go get their things from home.

As they drove toward the Charlotte suburbs to their neighborhood, Lucas couldn't help but notice the attitude that he had been receiving from his brother and sister in law lately.

"Nate, man" Lucas gulped "Did I do something to maybe, I don't know, piss you off?" He asked, oblivious. But deep down, he had an idea of what could have set them off.

Nathan just starred ahead, as Lucas drove "You know what you did man" He charged "But I'm not getting into it with you right now. All I have to say is, you better hope Haley doesn't say something while we're gone. And I swear to god, if you upset her right now, while she's in labor. You and me are going to have issues," He warned. Lucas just swallowed, taking in his brother's threat. He just drove on toward their house in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hospital, things were getting intense.

"Hales, breath, you got to breathe" Brooke instructed. Haley kept trying to swallow the pain and not yell. But what she needed to do was to get it out.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh" Haley finally screamed as a pretty powerful contraction hit. She looked almost apologetically at her friends.

"It's ok Hales, you can scream, cry, whatever you need to do" Brooke assured her. She could tell that Haley was trying to be lady like and not yell and scream too much.

"Yeah Hales, don't hold it in on our account" Jake smiled. He had been through labor with Nikki, so he knew that it could be painful.

"Thanks guys" Haley said wearily as she tried to relax before the next contraction "How long have Nathan and Lucas been gone?" She asked sheepishly.

Brooke checked the clock on the wall "About 15 minutes sweetie" She informed 'Do you need me to call him or anything?" She offered sweetly.

"No, that's ok" Haley shook her head, as she felt another contraction coming on.

"oww, oow, ooww" She panted "God, can somebody please knock me out or something?" She pleaded with the three adults.

"Sorry Hales, I don't think we can do that" Peyton smirked "But I can send Jake to see how long til your epidural, if you want?" She asked.

Haley nodded as she massaged her side "Please, if it's not too much" She sent them a grateful smile. She really wanted Nathan back with her, but would settle for drugs.

"I'll go see what I can find out" Jake offered with a smile and left the room.

Once Jake was gone, Haley just broke down. She began to cry because of the pain, and because she was scared.

"I can't do this guys" She choked out "What if Nathan doesn't make it back before I have to push?" Haley was very emotional right now.

"Oh Hales" Brooke and Peyton both went and pulled her into a hug "Nathan wouldn't miss this for the world" Brooke told her.

"And what about afterwards" Haley sniffed "How do I take care of a baby? Huh?" She was starting to get very freaked out and scared.

"Haley, don't worry about that right now, ok? Don't stress over that right now" Brooke told her gently "You and Nathan will do fine. You both have good jobs, you have a nice house, and you have all the love in the world to give to little Connor" She smiled and patted Haley's swollen belly. Peyton nodded, reaffirming what Brooke just said.

Haley suddenly felt really guilty on the inside. Here she was, having a happy and healthy baby. And she was being comforted by Brooke, who had lost her baby in one of the worst ways that a person could have. Haley also felt guilty for not sharing the secret that she held. But she didn't have the heart or the strength to say anything right now. Just then, there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in" Peyton called over, thinking that it might be Jake back, with a nurse or Haley's doctor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a grandmother" Deb squealed as she, Rob, Karen, Keith, and baby Lilly piled into the room. Deb immediately went over to give her daughter in law a hug and pat her stomach.

"Hey guys" Haley sniffed and sent them a weary smile "How did you guys get here so quick. We only called you like what, an hour ago?" She asked as she tried to breathe through another contraction.

Karen chuckled "Well, we were on our way already" She admitted sheepishly "We were going to surprise you guys. We just had a feeling that little Connor might be making his debut soon" Karen gave Haley a quick hug "So Deb and I convinced the guys to go ahead and head over to see you guys" She smiled.

"Thanks . . . guys" Haley pants as she can feel another contraction coming on. She squeezes Brooke and Peyton's hands, as they are the closest. She does the 'hee hee hoo' and trying to control her breathing. But as she felt the contraction easing up, Haley felt like she gasping for air and choking. She couldn't catch her breath.

"Hales, you ok?" All eyes were on her as Brooke questioned her sister in law. Haley's face was almost blue. And she seemed to be struggling for air.

"I…..can't…..breathe" She got out, as the heart monitor began to beep. Jake, followed by Haley's doctor and a team of nurses came running back into the room. Her doctor immediately threw an oxygen mask over Haley's face.

"We're going to need everyone to leave while we work here," One of the nurses instructed firmly "Now!" She insisted as they began to work on Haley.

They all began filing into the hallway, with frightened expressions. Jake said that he would go call Nathan and Lucas, to get back here immediately. Brooke and Peyton clung to Karen, as they worried for Haley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nathan sat on the front row of the church, with his black suit and sunglasses on. Next to him was a baby carrier with the cutest, tiniest little baby boy you've ever seen. He then looked ahead at the casket. It held his Haley, the love of his life. She hadn't survived the stress of childbirth. _

_A teary-eyed Lucas and Brooke both came and sat on either side of him and baby Connor._

"_I'm so sorry man" Lucas said with a sniff "Brooke and Me are here, whatever you and Connor need bro" He said softly as he glanced at the casket one more time. _

"_Nate, I'm so sorry that we didn't call sooner," Brooke said remorsefully. Nathan hadn't made it back before Haley slipped away. By the time he got there, they had done an emergency c-section and baby Connor was saved. But Haley lay there, lifeless and pale. "She was like my sister" Brooke sniffed. _

"_Why God, why?" Nathan pleaded as he looked up at the cross on the wall "Why sweet and caring Haley?" He asked pleadingly. _

"_Hales, come back to me" Nathan went and knelt beside the casket "Hales, come back, Hales" He pleaded with his wife's lifeless body "Come back, come back"_

Nathan shot up in his chair from the dream. He quickly recognized the sterile smell of the hospital room. He found himself sitting in the chair beside Haley's hospital bed. She lay there sleeping peacefully; one had sprayed over her still round belly. It had just been a dream, a bad dream at that.

He and Lucas had sped back to the hospital after Jake's phone call. It turned out that Haley just got too worked up and gave herself a panic attack while trying to endure labor. Her doctor just said that they needed to keep Haley calm and get her to rest until it was time to deliver. So everybody else went to hang out in the waiting area while Nathan stayed in the room with Haley. They had dimmed the lights some so she would feel relaxed. Haley had been given her epidural an hour or so ago and now she was resting comfortably, waiting until she dilated fully.

"Nate?" Haley's eyes fluttered open. She sent her husband a groggy smile.

"I'm here babe" Nathan got up and gave her a peck on the forehead "Can I get you something, huh?" He asked softly as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Yeah" Haley bit her lip "I think it's getting close. I'm feeling more and more pressure," She told him sheepishly "I think little Connor wants out".

Nathan nodded nervously "Ok, let get Dr. Moore, and let everybody know" He told her gently. Haley nodded and closed her eyes to rest a little more. She knew she would need her strength once it was time to push.

Out in the waiting room, everybody was sitting around waiting. Peyton and Jake were sitting, snuggled up together. Karen and Keith sat with a sleeping Lilly on Keith's shoulder. Deb and Rob were sitting together, Deb get anxious by the minute. Every now and then, she would get up and just pace. Brooke and Lucas sat in between Karen and Peyton. Brooke had gone outside and called to ask Maggie to stay the night with the kids. It was only about 10 pm now. But they didn't know exactly how much longer they might be there. Karen noticed how quiet Brooke had been, along with Lucas. Little did she know, it was for two different reasons:

"Brooke, you ok honey?" Karen asked quietly as she saw her daughter in law lost in thought.

"Me?" Brooke looked over, coming out of her stupor "Yeah, I'm fine" She breathed out "I just hope Hales and baby Connor are ok" She said, truthfully.

But being here tonight, it brought back memories for Brooke. Of her having the twins, and of the baby she lost. Brooke was just ready for Haley to have the baby, so they could move on. At least not having to see someone else pregnant right now might help Brooke be able to finally put Austin behind her.

"They will be hon" Karen said gently "But I'm here if you need to talk Brooke" She eyed her daughter in law "I know this isn't easy for you. So you don't have to put up a front with me" She told her pointedly. Brooke nodded, not denying what Karen said. She had been trying to put up a front, all night in fact.

Lucas was lost in his own thoughts about things, when he saw his brother come running into the waiting room. Nathan looked more nervous then even he did when Brooke was in labor. They all waited for Nathan to give them an update:

"She's fully dilated" Nathan panted, from running "It's time to push. She wants you guys there," He told them excitedly, motioning for them all to follow him back to the room.

Haley was on the bed, in position. Nathan was on one side, to help, while Haley's mom was on the other side to help hold her legs back. The James' had been called and arrived a little bit ago as well. Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, Deb and Rob and Mr. James all looked on from the corner. Karen and Keith stayed outside with a sleeping Lilly, so Lilly wouldn't wake up from Haley's screams.

"Ok Haley, on three, I want to you push" Dr. Moore instructed, "Dad, you count for her" He smiled up at Nathan. Haley nodded, signaling that she felt a contraction coming on and leaned forward.

"Come on Hales, that's it" Nathan smiled as he counted "5, 4, 3, 2,1" He finished.

Haley collapsed back on the bed, as her mom wiped her forehead.

"Ok, here comes another contraction Haley, get ready' Her doctor told her a few minutes later. Haley gritted her teeth but leaned forward again to push.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6" Nathan counted, while helping hold Haley up "You're doing great babe" he smiled and kissed her forehead. Haley sent him a weak smile, worn out.

The counting and pushing continued on for another forty-five minutes. Haley was getting worn out and winded. The doctor and Nathan could see she was having trouble breathing well.

"Nathan, slide the oxygen mask over Haley's face again" Dr. Moore told him quickly "She needs air" He informed "Hales, just take a break for a second ok?" He told the young mother sweetly. Haley nodded and breathed into the mask.

After a couple of minutes, Dr. Moore wanted Haley to try and push again. He could see the baby's head. So it wasn't going to be much longer. But Haley insisted that she had used up all her strength:

"I can't do it anymore" Haley cried "I would if I could, but I can't" She looked up at Nathan with pleading eyes.

Nathan leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek "Yes you can babe" He told her with happy tears "We're going to meet our son Hales" He tried to think positively. From the corner, Brooke let a tear slip. She remembered how sweet and encouraging Lucas had been when she gave birth to the twins.

"Just one more good push Haley" Dr. Moore cut in "That's all I need" He told her softly. Haley took a deep breath and motioned for Nathan to get back in position. She grabbed onto Nathan for support. Everything hurt and burned, because her epidural was beginning to wear off.

"Gggaaaaahh" Haley pushed "oooowwwww" She cried as Dr. Moore told her that was it. Nathan's eyes began to well up as the sight of their son. Dr. Moore waved Nathan over to cut the cord. A nurse then laid little Connor up on Haley's stomach, on a sheet.

"Meet our son Hales" Nathan said, choked up. He leaned down and they shared a kiss. Haley then looked down at her son. He was so beautiful, just perfect.

"Hey Connor James" Haley said wearily "I'm your momma" She smiled down at the baby boy. The baby gurgled some, as the nurse took him real quick to clean him up.

All the adults smiled over at the new family. Deb and Mrs. James began snapping pictures with tears in their eyes. Their lives were changing and everybody was growing up. They definitely weren't in high school anymore.

Brooke excused herself, to make a couple of phone calls. She had promised Rachel and a couple other people that she would let them know when the baby was born. When she hadn't come back in about twenty minutes or so, Lucas went looking for her. Her found her outside the hospital on a bench.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here" Lucas asked with a smile. Brooke looked up, to see her husband and quickly brushed away a couple of tears she had left in her eyes. She was grateful that he hadn't seen her complete meltdown with Rachel on the phone. But after a good pep talk, Rachel had made her feel better, and made her realize something though. She told Brooke that she should tell Lucas what she was thinking.

"I was just passing on the good news" Brooke said sweetly. She scooted over so that Lucas could take a seat by her. He put his arms around her and pulled Brooke next to his chest. They just sat there, enjoying the soft breeze of the night. Finally, Brooke broke the silence with a question:

"What would you think if I said I wanted to try for another baby Luke?" Her voice was soft and she looked nervous. Lucas was a little taken back, but certainly not against it "I don't mean like right away. But what if, if I started taking vitamins and supplements to make sure that I'm healthy. And then in say, six months, I go off the pill again" She gulped" and we try again?" She asked, almost pleading.

Lucas smiled, glad to see Brooke moving forward "I'll do whatever you want to baby" He told her as he kissed the top of her head "If you want to try again, then I say we go for it" He told her gently. Brooke pulled him into another kiss, pleased by his reaction. They stayed outside a little bit longer, before going to see the new family again.

* * *

Ok, so I know you guys are dying to know what happened! I promise you will know next chapter. And yeah, Naley baby is here!! Please don't hate me too much for the drama with Brucas. Just to warn you guys, there will be a small time lapse next chapter, but not too much. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and have a great one!

Laura

**Please R & R (it makes me smile!)**


	21. Take a Bow

A few months had passed since baby Connor was born.

Nathan and Haley had slowly been adjusting to life as parents. Connor was a pretty good baby though. He didn't fuss much. Just mainly slept and ate. Nathan, along with Lucas had a pretty good end to his first season in the NBA. Nathan was named MVP of the Bobcats for the year. Haley had taken the rest of the school year off, and returned in the fall. She just hated when she had to leave Connor with the babysitter. But she loved to teach as well. Haley was home with Connor the first six months of his life though. So that was better than nothing. Nathan and Haley both carried with them a secret, one that only Peyton, and possibly Jake knew. It was only a matter of time before it came out.

Lucas stuck by Brooke in her quest for another baby. After their talk that night at the hospital, he began to see a real change in Brooke. He himself began trying to spend more time with the twins, and Brooke. He finally taught Aidan how to ride without training wheels. And Maddie had gotten Lucas to come speak for career day. She thought it would be cool to show off her daddy, who played for the NBA.

Brooke began taking vitamins and making sure she drank orange juice and ate foods with folic acid. She had talked with Dr. Ryan about how she and Lucas wanted to try for another baby. He was able to give her some tips about what to eat, to drink, and the best way to keep up with ovulation. Brooke now carried one of those ovulation thermometers with her in her purse. Things were going good with her store. Brooke had never dreamed that Victoria Secret would have picked up some of her designs for lingerie but they did. Brooke also noticed that Haley had been a little standoffish lately. And they were all getting ready to spend a week in Tree Hill for Christmas together.

Two days before Christmas, Brooke and Lucas were lying in bed just enjoying each other's company. It wouldn't be very long before the twins would probably come running into their bedroom, ready for breakfast. While it was just the two of them, Lucas and Brooke were having a somewhat serious discussion.

"So, did you take the test yet?" Lucas asked softly as he held Brooke in his arms. Brooke had just informed him that she was three days late, and so they were anxious to know if they were expecting.

Brooke shook her head lightly 'Not yet" She yawned, "I haven't had time yet. Between ballet, basketball, and Christmas shopping. I just haven't," She admitted sheepishly.

"We could always take it before breakfast" Lucas suggested as he massaged her upper arm. Brooke sent him a look "What? That way, if you are. We can tell everyone at Christmas" This seemed to spark some interest in Brooke.

But before they could get up and meander into the bathroom to take the test that Brooke bought after work yesterday, their door swung open and two very hyper six year olds came running into their bedroom.

"Mommy, daddy, we get to go see Grandma Karen and Papa Keith today!" The twins exclaimed. They always got excited about Christmas.

"That's right you guys" Brooke smiled and pulled them up on the bed.

Lucas watched as Brooke smiled and giggled with the twins. He probably hadn't seen that smile in over a year. But he couldn't help but wonder if it would stay there for long.

"Alright guys" Brooke clapped her hands together "Let's go get breakfast. And then we are going to get ready to go to Grandma Karen's" She smiled.

Lucas threw Aidan over his shoulder, to make him laugh. He then turned to Brooke and whispered, "Go take the test. I'll make breakfast," He offered.

Brooke tried to protest "But Luke . ." Her voice was pleading.

"Not buts" Lucas insisted playfully "Please?" He play pouted.

"Alright, go" She waved her husband and two children from the bedroom "There better be chocolate chip pancakes when I get downstairs" Brooke shouts playfully after them.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas is trying to teach Maddie how to crack an egg properly. He then helps her stir in the chocolate chips into the pancake batter. Just as they are about to begin making them on the hot griddle, a very huffy Brooke comes downstairs. Lucas can tell she's frustrated, which pretty much gives him the answer to the pregnancy test.

"Hey princess, why don't' you go watch cartoons with your brother" Lucas smiles and sets Maddie down on the floor "I'll call you when it's time to make the pancakes, ok?" He asks his daughter sweetly.

"Ok daddy" Maddie says, going to give Brooke a hug and then going into the den. She knows that it's a grown up conversation.

"So. . "Lucas sits down at the table "I'm guessing it wasn't what we were hoping for" He asks gently. Brooke shakes her head, as a few tears come.

"No, it wasn't" Brooke's lower lip is poking out "I guess I'm just not meant to have anymore children" She chokes out as more tears begin to come.

Lucas pulls her over into his lap "Babe, you know that's not true" He strokes her back "Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother" He tells her firmly.

"I really want a baby Lucas" Brooke sniffs "I'll even take the morning sickness. Just let me have a little baby to hold, and cuddle with, and love," She pleads.

"It will happen baby" Lucas tries to soothe "We just have to be patient" He tells her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two months went by and still no luck with having a baby for Brooke. Every time it came to that time of the month, she said prayers that it wouldn't come. It was really starting to wear on her and Lucas' relationship, because Brooke had them on a schedule. They could only have sex when Brooke was ovulating or one of the peak days for conception each month. So far, Lucas had gone along with it, knowing how much it meant to Brooke to have another baby. But the idea of having to have sex on a schedule kind of took the fun out of it.

Everyone was gathered this afternoon for Connor's first birthday. Haley had gone all out, ordering a clown. And everything was decorated with basketball themed stuff. Basketball plates, cups, napkins, a basketball piñata, and two mini basketball games set up for the kids. Brooke, Lucas and the twins arrived for the party. They all wore Bobcats clothing, as per request of Haley and Nathan. Lucas had on his jersey, Brooke wore a t-shirt that said, "I'm a Bobcats' Wife ", Maddie wore a mini Bobcat's cheerleading outfit, and Aidan had on a mini jersey just like his dads. Nathan wore his jersey, and Haley had on a Bobcats t-shirt as well. Little Connor wore a Bobcats' play outfit.

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled as they joined the other Scott family on their back patio "Hey birthday boy" She cooed at Connor. Nathan let Brooke hold him for a minute while he and Haley went to set out the snacks.

"Everything looks so cute Hales" Brooke told her sister in law.

Haley sent her a weak smile "Thanks, we've worked hard setting everything up" She told Brooke before heading inside to the kitchen. Aidan and Maddie went to play with Sadie while Brooke and Lucas sat at the picnic table, playing with Connor.

"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers' man" Brooke was animating everything while she play patty cake with the infant. Connor just grinned back and did his baby talk.

"Would you guys like some help? 'Brooke asked as Nathan and Haley carried trays of food out. Brooke passed Connor gently to Lucas so she would be free to help in any way.

"We got it I think" Haley said quickly. She took a tray from Nathan's arms and set it alongside the one she brought out. Brooke shrugged as they could hear the doorbell.

"I can at least answer the door" Brooke smiled and headed to let whoever was here in. Nathan and Haley just shook their heads with a smirk at Brooke's persistence.

Pretty soon all their family and friends were there. Everybody gathered to see little Connor play with his cake. Haley had a min cake made just for the birthday boy, along with one for everyone else.

Brooke and Peyton sat with Rachel, discussing personal matters while Lucas and Jake played with the twins and Jenny.

"I just don't understand why we're having problems with making a baby" Brooke sighed, "I mean, come on. It's me and Lucas, who managed to get knocked up at 16. Why the trouble now?" She asked frustrated.

"Just give it time Brooke" Peyton told her friend "I know it's hard. Jake and I have been trying for three months, without much luck" She told them quietly "But I was on birth control so long, that it has to get out of my system" Peyton explained "So don't give up just yet" She smiled.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled back "I know it will happen when it's meant to, it's just still hard to be patient" She sighed as they watched the kids play.

Everyone left the party around 8 o'clock that night. Brooke and Lucas took the twins home, because they were getting worn out. And since Haley hadn't said much while they were all together, Brooke saw no reason to stick around.

Lucas walked into their bedroom around 9:30 that night to find Brooke in a silky nightgown and rubbing on his favorite perfume. She sent him a wink and went to pull him into a hug. Before Lucas knew it, they were laying back on the bed, with hands going everywhere and kisses deepening. "I'm ovulating" Brooke murmured through kisses.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, and tried to comply with Brooke's needs. But to be honest, he was a little tired and not really in the mood to have to have 'scheduled sex' as he liked to refer to it as. But Brooke was making it hard with her teasing and massaging. They stripped down to their birthday suits and slid under the covers. Lucas positioned himself and still kept up the kissing and touching. But as soon as he entered her, Lucas could tell something was off. Brooke stopped what she was doing and sent him a questioning look:

"What's wrong?" She asked breathless.

"I lost it" Lucas said quietly and sent her an apologetic look.

"What?" She asked "Well, get it back" Brooke pleaded, almost demanding.

"It doesn't work like that Brooke" He insisted, embarrassed. Lucas had never gone flat like this. He had never had a problem "getting it up".

"Is it me?" Brooke asked softly. She didn't remember having this problem before, ever.

"No" Lucas sighed frustrated "Look, I can't do this anymore Brooke. I'm sorry. Look, I love you. But this being on a time thing and schedule with sex, it's unnerving. I want to be able to just enjoy making love to my wife, not worried about thermometers and ovulation kits and all that stuff" He pulled Brooke into his arms "I think we just need to slow down on the whole baby making thing Brooke" Lucas could see this was killing Brooke, which made him feel worse "I think we need to just let it happen when it happens" He insisted. Lucas just didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"You don't want a baby with me, do you?" Brooke accused.

"Yeas, I do" Lucas gritted his teeth "But not like this. I want to be able to enjoy getting there too Brooke" He pleaded with her "So no more thermometers, no more "it's time", and please, no more oysters" Lucas braced himself for the wrath of Brooke. He knew that this would be a hard pill to swallow for her. But he couldn't be told when to be aroused or have sex anymore.

"Forget it" Brooke snatched away from Lucas "I'm going to bed" She huffed and went to climb in on her side. Lucas had just denied her the one thing she wanted most, which hurt.

"Brooke, baby" Lucas tried to stop her. It wasn't worth fighting about "I'm not trying to making you mad. I just can't keep up with this whole schedule thing anymore," He told her pleadingly.

"Like I said, forget it" She huffed "It's obvious that you don't want another baby. Maybe you just don't want one with me. So don't talk to me right now. In fact, don't talk to me at all, until you've decided that you want to support me in this" She told him firmly, before pulling the covers over her head and going to sleep.

Lucas sighed and realized that he just made a big mistake. But he hoped in the end that it would be for the best. He loved Brooke, and he loved having sex. But being told when, and how to put the two together was almost more than he could take. And he could see that Brooke was getting frustrated as well. Quietly, he went to use the bathroom and climbed in on his side of the bed.

They slept apart that night, neither of them sleeping very well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas didn't speak for the next few days. She just couldn't understand why Lucas wouldn't help her in the one thing that would make her happy right now. Brooke wanted a baby.

The next Wednesday afternoon, Brooke sat in her office starring at the pictures on her desk. There was one of her and Lucas on their wedding day. There was one of Maddie and Aidan at the beach, running in the surf. And there was one of the four of them at Disney World together. They all had on Mickey Mouse hats together. She thought about how much things had changed since Maddie and Aidan came into their lives. Nothing could have prepared her for becoming a mother, much less so young. But Brooke wouldn't trade it for anything. So why couldn't Lucas see how important this was to her? And why wasn't it just as important for him? A knock at the door interrupted Brooke's thoughts:

"If it's ok Brooke, I'm about to head out" It was Camille "I need to pick up my daughter from my mom's house" She smiled meekly.

"Oh ok" Brooke was surprised. Camille had never mentioned that she had a child "I didn't know you were a mother Camille" She smiled widely.

"Yeah, well. I am" Camille said shyly "It's just that I had her fairly young, I was 19. Me and umm, her dad"' Camille was almost choked "dated in College. We met our freshmen year. I found out I was pregnant right before my second year started. I wasn't able to go back for a whole another year to try and graduate on time. Chris, that's Jenna's father. He was very supportive and would have made sure I went back sooner" She trailed off.

"Would have?" Brooke asked confused. She hated to pry, but this sounded interesting.

"Chris, he umm, he died" Camille said with a sad smile "He was a volunteer fireman while we were in school. It didn't pay, but his dad had been one too, so it was kind of expected. But one day, when I was about 7 months pregnant, he got called to a house fire. They thought that they had contained it. But then they found a little two-year-old girl stuck upstairs, calling out from a window. Chris went in to try and save her. He was able to pass her down to one of the other firemen. But when he tried to get out himself, there was an explosion" Camille said softer "He never made it out" She said, getting choked up. Brooke brought a hand to her mouth. She had no idea.

"I'm so sorry Camille" Brooke said sincerely 'I had no idea" She offered the young girl a tissue. Camille took one and dabbed her eyes. It was obviously still a sore subject.

"Well at least I have the last piece of him" Camille smiled through tears "Jenna is my world, my everything" She said with pride "Speaking of, I better get going" She turned to walk out, but then turned back "Oh by the way, tell Lucas congrats on receiving the MVP award for the Bobcats. I had hoped he would get it this year, instead of his brother" Camille said with a smirk.

Brooke was taken back. She didn't even know about Lucas' award. She had been so wrapped up in baby making and the twins that she hadn't paid much attention lately to what was going on with the NBA. And with them being estranged and fighting lately. She had only been to two games all season. And she had been skipping out on lunch some lately, due to things at work. But that award was something that was important to Lucas.

"Thanks, I'll be sure and tell him" Brooke smiled awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow then" Camille told her before leaving.

Brooke slumped back down in chair once Camille left. She felt like a selfish person for not keeping up with what was going on with Lucas, her husband. He had been there through everything for her. With the twins, losing the baby, her store getting on its' feet. And she couldn't take the time to check up on what was going on with her own husband. She quickly got her purse and headed to get the twins. Then it would be time for her plan for making it up to Lucas.

Lucas drove along the streets of Charlotte, headed home that afternoon. He thought back over the last week. Fighting with Brooke was never fun. The only 'fun' part about it was the making up. And he really wasn't trying to be a jerk when he told her that he couldn't go by an ovulation schedule anymore. It just that he had always thought that sex should be fun and spontaneous, not timed and work. But he realized that he needed to apologize, nonetheless. So he had stopped on the way home to pick up some flowers. He thought that he would at least start there.

When Lucas opened the front door, the aroma of something cooking hit him in the face. But it was very pleasant, almost like a good pasta dish or something. There was soft music playing in the background, and a few candles lit. He noticed a handwritten note on the table in the foyer and went to read it.

_Rinse off and relax, and meet me on the back porch your pretty girl_ and there was a lipstick kiss by _pretty girl_

Lucas smiled and hurried upstairs. He quickly rinsed off, letting the steamy water soothe his achy muscles for a minute. Lucas then threw on a clean t-shirt and jeans. He really didn't know what to expect, so he didn't know if he needed to dress up or not. He just decided to go with comfort for tonight. Brooke was waiting on the back porch, with two plates of pasta and two glasses of wine.

"Hey superstar" Brooke smiled and motioned for him to join her. She was wearing a dressy tank top and simple skirt. And her hair was pulled into a side ponytail, showing off the early signs of a tan.

"Hey beautiful" Lucas smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting down. He and Brooke both took a sip of their wine, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time, as they finished their sip of wine. Lucas produced the roses that he had bought on the way home from behind his back.

"Oh how pretty" Brooke smiled "But this was suppose to be my apology" She play pouted. She wasn't really sure what Lucas was apologizing for.

"For what?" Lucas asked, confused.

"For me not paying enough attention to my husband" She said seriously "I'm really sorry that I haven't paid more attention to you and your game lately Luke. Congratulations on the award by the way" She sent him a sheepish smile "And I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you lately about having another baby. I think all I did was drive a wedge between us with my badgering. I promise to back off and just let things happen naturally. No more scheduled sex, I promise," She told him apologetically.

Lucas sighed and pulled Brooke over into his lap "Babe, I know you didn't mean any harm" He felt guilty for making such a big deal about it now "You just want another baby. And I do too" He made sure to add, "I just would like it to happen when it happens. And not feel like we're on an agenda here. But you are already forgiven babe" He pulled her into a kiss. They just savored it for a minute or two, before pulling apart.

"So the twins are with their Aunt and Uncle tonight" Brooke smiled, knowing that was probably Lucas' next question "We have the house to ourselves, whatever we want to do" She grinned. Lucas smiled back and heard the song that was beginning to play.

"How about a dance first?" He asked sheepishly "But make sure to save room for dessert" Lucas whispered huskily as he lifted Brooke to her feet and they embraced. Brooke laid her head on Lucas' shoulder as they swayed to the music. The air was cool, the wind was soft, and it was the perfect setting for tonight.

The evening was filled with catching up on how Lucas' game was going and Brooke's store and her new line. And of course romance. They both realized how little they get to just enjoy each other sometimes. And that is how they get off course sometimes, so to speak. But tonight, for the first time in a long time, husband and wife reconnected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that night, Brooke decided to switch her focus to something more productive.

She decided to plan an anniversary party for them coming up. This year would be their second anniversary and since they really hadn't entertained since they moved into their big house, Brooke thought it might be nice.

"Ok, so Peyton" Brooke sighed at her friend "I don't what to do for this party" She told her nervously. Peyton had dropped by Brooke's store to visit for a few minutes.

Peyton chuckled "Brooke Scott, not know how to throw a party?" She raised an eyebrow "I don't think that's possible. You didn't grow up with socialites for nothing, remember," She teased. But she always thought Brooke had a flare for entertaining.

Brooke huffed playfully "Well, I was always sent off to bed before the parties actually started" She told her quickly "So technically, I never got to see one, or learn about how to put a party together. I know what's classy, what's tasteful. I just don't know if I can do that for a bunch of people" Brooke admitted with a nervous look.

Peyton thought for a second "What about a classy pool party?" She offered, not really having a clue "Just hear me out. You can set up tables with white tablecloths and glass globes with pretty decorative candles. We'll even order some of those floating candles for the pool. They would be pretty" Peyton suggested.

"That might work Pey" Brooke felt a little relief to have an idea "Thanks for helping me out here. I'm not sure what Hales' problem is lately. Come to think of it, she's been in some kind of a funk for a few months now. And I think she's got Nate right along with her" She told her friend with a huff.

Peyton stiffened, knowing exactly what Brooke was referring to. She had kept her promise to Haley and not said anything. As far as Peyton knew, there was no evidence of any wrong doings. But Haley seemed pretty confident in her accusation.

"I'm sure it's nothing Brooke" Peyton offered, as a consolation "She's probably just busy being a new mom. You know Haley stresses over the small stuff. Let's just try and cut her a little slack, for now" She suggested to Brooke "Now, we need to figure out a menu for your little soiree" She smiled, hoping to get Brooke back on track.

At the gym . . .

"So man, what's this about an invitation to an anniversary party?" Nathan asked his brother as he and Luke got back massages from the physical trainers. They were entitled to one a week to keep them relaxed and not tense.

Lucas turned to face his brother while getting massaged to answer "Yeah, it's an anniversary party for me and Brooke, to celebrate our second wedding anniversary" He told his brother with a smile. Nathan kind of rolled his eyes, not sure what his brother was up to. He was coming close to spilling the secret that he and Haley had kept for over a year now. It was eating away at all of them, except Lucas apparently.

"Cool" Nathan sighed, indifferently "So, is Brooke still keeping you tied to a thermometer?" He asked with a slight smirk. He remember Lucas saying something about them trying for another baby and having to keep up with Brooke's cycle and temperature, along with her feeding Lucas oysters.

"Not anymore" Lucas told Nathan, almost excitedly "We had a long talk the other night and I told her that I couldn't keep up that whole routine anymore. I love Brooke with all of my heart, but the whole scheduled sex was not working anymore" Lucas said with a sigh "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too bad, but I couldn't do it man" He told his brother with a plea.

Nathan cocked an eyebrow "Just be careful man" He warned, "I don't think you realize the sensitive territory that you're walking on dude. Girls get very emotional about having kids and can be sensitive when there's a problem" He then told his brother firmly "And I swear to god, if you hurt Brooke man, I'll beat your ass myself" Nathan made no bones about it.

Lucas motioned for the masseuse to stop and he sat up, pulling the sheet around him it was time to do battle. He had been putting up with the cold shoulder for too long from Nathan "What is your problem man? Huh? You've been on my case for a year now, so what gives?" He spat out, reading to dish out whatever Nathan had coming right back.

"God, you are such a prick," Nathan said, sitting up as well. He couldn't enjoy his massage anymore "First of all, maybe not everything is about you. But you always think it is man. And secondly, you don't want to go there with me man" He warned "Like I've said before, you're gonna hang yourself. It's only a matter of time before Brooke knows. And don't come running to me when it all blows up in your face, and she leaves your ass man. All I'm going to say is, I told you so" Nathan stood up, ready to go rinse off.

Lucas attempt to grab Nathan's arm, to get him to stop "You don't know anything man. So just stay out of it," He pleaded, "It's none of your business" Nathan cocked an eyebrow, not believing the words coming out of his brothers' mouth.

"Oh my god" Nathan scoffed "I can't believe I'm hearing this. It IS my business, man, I was there, and I saw you. And Brooke is like a sister to me" He told Lucas firmly "If I was smart, I would go tell her myself. But I guess I'm dumb enough to believe that you might grow up and act like a man one day. And take responsibility for what you did" He chargeed.

Lucas panicked thinking that Nathan might actually do it "You can't man, please," He begged, grabbing hold of Nathan's arm once more.

"Get off me man" Nathan said through gritted teeth. He raised his fist, like he might punch Lucas, but stopped "You're not even worth it man. That's how pathetic you are" He spat, yanking his arm from Lucas' grasp "You're not the Lucas I used to know at all" He said, before leaving.

Lucas stood there, stunned. Nathan hadn't talk to him like that since he first joined the basketball team in high school. He remembers all the grief and pain that Nathan and his buddies inflicted on him at first, all because he was the 'bastard child'. But somehow, this was so much worse. Because this he actually deserved.

The hot water poured over Lucas' body as he tried to erase the memory from his brain by taking a long hot shower after he knew Nathan was gone. But the longer he kept it a secret, and the long he didn't tell Brooke, the more it ate at him. Lucas collapsed in sobs on the shower floor, wondering how he got himself into this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend before Luca and Brooke's anniversary, all their family and friends gathered to celebrate with them.

Everyone was eating and drinking and having a good time. Brooke looked stunning in an emerald green cocktail dress that had an empire waist and came just above her knee. Lucas wore a green shirt that matched Brooke's dress along with khakis and a black tie. The twins wore a white cotton sundress with little blue flowers embroidered on it and a white dress shirt and khakis with a little blue necktie.

"Speech, speech" Some of their friends started cheering, encouraging one of them to speak.

"I'll go first" Brooke smiled, holding up her wine glass "Broody, it's been a long road. Did you know that we've actually been together 8 years? That's right, it feels more like twenty" She teased, receiving a few laughs "But I wouldn't' trade them for the world. We have two of the most beautiful children that I know of, if I do say so myself" She smirked "And hopefully one day, more" She felt a twinge in her stomach, but it passed "But I couldn't see myself doing any of this, with anyone but you. You've made my dreams come true Lucas Scott, and I just want to thank you babe" She smiled, tearfully 'Happy Anniversary honey" Lucas came over and they shared a short kiss. It was then Lucas' turn

"Brooke baby" Lucas smiled at his wife "You're right, it's been a long road getting here. And we still keep on rolling. And just as you said, I couldn't see myself doing any of this without you Brooke. You could take away my car, this house, and our bank account. And I would survive. It might be tough, but I would manage. But I couldn't survive without you babe" He let a tear fall "you, Aidan, and Maddie" He looked down to see the twins standing beside him "You guys mean the world to me. So here's to many more for us Brooke. You deserve this and more baby, but I guess you'll have to settle for a smuck like me" He grinned as Brooke pulled him into another kiss.

"You're not a smuck" Brooke whispered "Well, maybe a little one' She grinned, joking.

Soon the DJ began to play a romantic song for the couple to dance to. He chose "Back At One" by Brian McKnight. Brooke felt Lucas pull her closer at they listened to the words.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, Cause it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me_

_And four, repeat steps one through three_

Five make you fall in love with me 

_If I believe my work is done, then I start back at one . . _

Nathan and Haley sat quietly at a table, with Deb and Rob, and Karen and Keith. Deb was playing with baby Connor and Karen and Keith were watching over Lilly, and Madie and Aidan.

"I thought I was going to throw up during his speech" Haley whispered with a disgusted look on her face.

Nathan nodded "You weren't the only one" He looked over at his brother and Brooke "I don't know how he sleeps at night" He retorts, hating the lie that they have to live right now.

A little bit later, everyone was gathered to watch the small fireworks display that was going on in honor of the happy couple. As Brooke was standing in front of Lucas, with his arms around her wait, Nathan and Haley joined them:

"Thanks for everything guys, great party" Haley fake smiled "But I think we're going to head home. Connor is getting fussy" She insisted, holding a cranky Connor who was whimpering in her arms.

"Thanks for coming guys" Brooke smiled, still feeling awkward "We need to get together soon and do lunch Hales" She told Haley. But she quickly saw the change in Haley's demeanor.

"We'll see, you know how busy things can get" She lied. Haley didn't know how much longer this could go on.

"I'll call you" Brooke told her, before letting them leave. She felt like they were in a hurry to get away from them. She tried to shrug it off, but it just kept getting worse and worse.

Pretty soon, the party crowd had cleared out. Brooke insisted that they would finish cleaning up tomorrow. She got Lucas to help her carry the twins upstairs. They had too much fun tonight, and passed out before the party was over.

Once they had the twins in their beds, Lucas took Brooke's hand, leading her to their bedroom. He began placing kisses on her neck and that little spot behind her ear that drove her crazy.

"You must think you're going to get lucky tonight, Mr. Scott" Brooke moaned as Lucas began to undress her.

Lucas stopped, to look into her eyes "I'm already lucky, Mrs. Scott, I've got you" He whispered as he laid her down on the bed. Their lips met and they began to explore each other in ways only imaginable. As it was time to take things a little bit further, Brooke reached for a condom from the side of the bed, but felt Lucas pull her arm back gently.

"Don't babe" He smiled, placing more loving kisses "Let's just see what happens, ok?" He breathed against her neck. Brooke could only nod, as she felt nothing but pleasure.

They made strong, passionate, yet loving love that night. It was more than either of them could have asked for. And it was more intense and magical than they had had in a long time. And they went for extra rounds, not able to get enough of the other one next to them.

* * *

Ok guys. I know I said that you would know what happened in this chapter. But I felt like I needed to develop things a little more first. But you have my word that the next chapter, it's all going to come out, and I do mean everything. I'll let you guess which one you think will spill it. But I hope to have that chapter up later today, definitely some time this weekend. Thanks for being so patient with my updates. Things have been beyond crazy. It seems like everything is happening at once. So I am going to try and do my best to keep up between now and Christmas. So I will apologize in advance if I don't update maybe as fast as I normally would for the next few days! Only 10 days to Santa Claus lol!

Laura

Please R & R 


	22. AN 4 IMPORTANT!

Hey guys!

I just wanted to post something real quick. I didn't know if anyone noticed or not, but all of my chapters are names of songs. I didn't know if you might be interested, but I decided to list them for you guys, in case you might want to download them or something. So here goes:

Prologue – no song

Just Another Day In Paradise – Phil Vassar

It's Getting Better All The Time – Brooks & Dunn

There's Gonna Be a Heartache Tonight – The Eagles

AN – no song

Don't Take It Away – Conway Twitty

Hold on, Hold on – Neko Case

From the Bottom of My Broken Heart – Britney Spears

I Tell It Like It Used to Be – T. Graham Brown

I Could Not Ask For More – Edwin McCain

Feels So Right – Alabama

Little Moments Like This – Brad Paisley

Umbrella – Rihanna & Jay Z

AN – no song

Everything – Lifehouse

Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

Life Ain't Always Beautiful – Gary Allan

AN – no song

Life Goes On – LeAnn Rhymes

In The Air Tonight – Phil Collins

Take a Bow – Madonna

So there you guys go, if you're interested. Also, I think that after the chapter I just posted today, I'm going to be taking a little break. I didn't realize until after I posted it, how similar everything in the last chapter was to the story 'All That Glitters'. I would never want to take someone else's story or write the same story over again on purpose. So I'm going to take a few days to brainstorm. I've had a lot going on in my life in general and it hasn't been as easy for me to brainstorm lately. But I apologize if it seemed like I was rewriting her story. And I'm sorry I let you guys down.

Laura

P.s. – feel free to send me ideas. And hopefully I'll come out of this 'funk' that I'm in about writing soon! Take care!


	23. Confessions, part 1

Brooke spent the next week pondering on Haley's behavior, along with Nathan's'.

Something just wasn't right. She couldn't thing of a single thing that she had done, but yet it seemed like she and Haley were at odds. She decided to confront Lucas with it, to see if he knew anything.

"Morning Broody" Brooke smiled as she greeted her husband at the breakfast table.

"Morning Cheery" Lucas smiled back and offered her some coffee. Brooke nodded and let him pour her a cup.

"The twins up yet?" She asked sweetly. It was a Friday and Brooke and the kids were going with Lucas on an away game this weekend. They were flying out this afternoon to Texas for the Bobcats' game tomorrow night.

"Not yet" Lucas smiled, as he ate his bowl of cereal "We are meeting Naley and Connor at 3 pm to go to the airport babe" He informed as Brooke went to fix herself a bagel and cream cheese. She came and sat back down with a serious expression while her bagel toasted.

"Luke, have I done something to offend Haley or Nathan?" She asked him seriously "I mean really think about it. Because something isn't right. And it hasn't been for sometime now" She said with a heavy sigh.

Lucas looked at his wife and swallowed his bite of cereal hard. Just like several times over the last few months, he found himself at a crossroads. And once again, he took the coward way out.

"Not that I can think of sweetie" He told her softly "I think Haley is just being Haley. She is always tense and up in arms about something. And now that she's a mom, she extra up tight" He smirked, trying to play it cool "Oh yeah, Peyton called while you were in the shower, she wants you guys to meet up for lunch today" He tells her happily, hoping that that might cheer up his wife.

"Oh ok, I guess I'll um call her back" Brooke said as she heard the toaster click, saying that her bagel was ready "So you're sure that Nathan hasn't' said anything while you guys were shooting the breeze in the locker room? You can tell me if he did, I promise I can take it," She told Lucas with some desperation.

Lucas shook his head "No babe, he really hasn't" He now felt awkward. It was times like these that he just wanted to end this charade and tell Brooke right now.

"Alright then" Brooke said with a slight sigh "Let me go call Peyton real quick" She sent Lucas a wink and went to grab the phone. Lucas just sighed, putting his head in his hands once Brooke was out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Brooke came back into the kitchen in a better mood. She smiled and went to pour herself some coffee and sit down to eat her bagel. Lucas took her hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze once she was seated net to him again.

"So I'm meeting Peyton and Haley for lunch today" She said nervously "I hope their not planning some kind of an intervention or something. I mean, I've quit drinking like I used to. So I can't imagine that they would need to talk to me about a problem like that" Brooke defended herself.

"What makes you think that they are planning to talk to you about something?" Lucas asked as he sipped his coffee.

Brooke shrugged "Just a hunch" She smiled "I can always tell when Peyton has something to tell me. It's just one of those things from being friends so long. She would probably say the same thing about me" She said jokingly.

"Yeah" Lucas smiled "Well, maybe you can Haley can finally talk and get what's bothering each of you out in the open, I guess" He told her suggestively "I hate to see you upset babe" He told her with a smile.

"Thanks Broody" Brooke smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast. Just then, a very energetic Aidan and a somewhat sleepy Maddie walked into the kitchen. They were dressed for school in a little sundress and polo and khakis.

"Come here baby girl" Brooke smiled as her daughter drug herself to the table. But Maddie wasn't a morning person "Is somebody still half asleep?" She asked as Maddie climbed in her lap and laid a head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I don't do morning mommy," Maddie said, with a playful quip, still with her eyes closed and leaning on Brooke. Brooke and Luca both had to stifle a laugh at their daughter's bluntness. But she was their daughter.

12 noon, Brooke was driving toward the Café that Peyton had said that they would meet at. Brooke spent all morning wondering what Peyton would want to talk about. She had come up with all kinds of scenarios but just decided to wait and see what Peyton and Haley had planned.

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled as she saw her sister in law and best friend waiting at a table for her.

"Hey B. Scott" Peyton smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Brooke, you look nice today" Haley smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks, you too Hales" Brooke was taken back by the sudden change from Haley but just accepted it for what it was.

"Did I miss anything yet?" A voice came from behind them. It was Rachel. She smiled and took a seat beside Brooke.

"Not yet" Haley said seriously. But only she and Peyton knew the real reason for them all having lunch today. Haley took one long look at Brooke, one of her best friends over the last six years and it broke her heart. How could she tell the bubbly brunette something that she would hate to hear herself?

"I can't do this" Haley whispered to Peyton with a panic. She just couldn't do it.

"You can Hales, come on" Peyton replied quietly "We owe this to her" She reminded Haley. Brooke saw the sudden change in Haley's demeanor, more like the way she had acted for the last year. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Hales, wait" Brooke pleaded "Look, I umm, I came here today to try and sort out whatever went wrong between us Hales" She told her friend shakily "I don't know what I did to maybe drive a wedge between our friendship. If this is about the baby . . ." She gulped, because it still hurt sometimes to mention Austin "I'm not mad anymore ok? And I was never mad at you or Nathan for having a healthy baby. I was mad at myself, because I blamed myself for what happened. And although Lucas and I have had some problems trying to get pregnant again, I'm not upset with you. It's nobody's fault. I just don't understand what I did?" Her eyes welled up "So please, just tell me what I did, so we can fix this and get back to being friends again" Brooke pleaded. She was almost sobbing at this point.

Haley's eyes began to well up as well, because she hated to cause her friend this much grief "Brooke, it's nothing that you did," She breathed out, with tears. Haley took her seat again and sent a nervous glance at Peyton. She said a silent prayer for the strength to get this out, before she lost it completely.

"Brooke, you know that we love, like sisters and only want to see you happy, right?" Haley asked the brunette. She decided to ease Brooke into it.

"Yeah" Brooke sniffed and wiped her eyes "But why would you ask me that? I mean, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Because what I'm about to say, just know that it's very hard for me to tell you" Haley said through tears "And we still love you and will stick by you, no matter what happens" She assured her sister in law.

"You're scaring me guys" Brooke gulped "What's going on?" She pleaded.

Peyton nodded, saying that she would take over "Lucas is cheating on you Brooke" She choked out "And god, I hate to be the one to tell you this, considering our history with unfaithfulness. But me and Hales both agreed that if it was one of us, we would want to know" She swallowed hard "We tried to get Lucas to tell you. And after he hadn't still, we decided that you needed to know" Peyton gulped and eyed her friend who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Brooke said quietly, as they could all tell she was getting upset. Rachel looked dumbfounded as well, and almost pissed off. How could they keep this from her? But neither Haley nor Peyton looked in the joking mood, so they must be telling the truth.

Brooke blinked back some tears "How long?" She asked softly.

"A little over a year" Peyton said carefully. She slid an envelope with pictures and e-mails across the table to Brooke, who shakily took it in her hands and began to look through them. There were all kinds of emails between Lucas and some girl named Sarah, and a couple of photos of the two them together. Brooke just couldn't believe that she had let this happen, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey little bro" Lucas said as he walked into the gym this morning.

_Every thing that I've been doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride_

"What up" Nathan said half-heartedly, disgusted by the sight of his brother. Luckily, he knew that Haley was going to come clean today and they could all stop living this lie.

_  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long_

"Somebody's cheerful today," Lucas said with sarcasm as he went to grab his water bottle of his locker "What's got you so jumpy this morning? Huh?"

_  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that  
Every thing that I've been doing is all bad_

"Lay off man" Nathan shot back, pissed "You really don't want to mess with me right now" He warned his brother.

_  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad_

"Whoa, I didn't do anything" Lucas said, holding up his hands in defense "So why are you making me out to be the enemy here man?" He asked his brother.

_  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that_

"You disgust me man" Nathan said with gritted teeth "Just wait man, it's coming. And when it does, I'm going to laugh my ass off when Brooke leaves you and takes the twins' He said seriously.

_  
Everytime I was in L.A. I was with my ex-girlfriend  
Everytime you called I told you,  
"Baby I'm working." (No!)  
I was out doing my dirt (Oh!)  
Wasn't thinkin' 'bout you gettin' hurt  
(I) was hand in hand in the Beverly Center like man  
Not givin' a damn who sees me  
So gone (I know)  
So wrong (just listen)_

"You don't know anything man" Lucas sneered, wondering if that was true. Had his brother and Haley found out about his little secret?

"You wish" Nathan quipped "I know all about what happened in Sacramento and since then" He voiced "Like I said, you disgust me" He said turning his back from his brother.

Lucas scoffed "Like you're so perfect man" He swallowed "Your track record doesn't do much for your reputation either Nathan"

_  
Acting like I didn't have you sittin' at ho me  
Thinkin' about me  
Bein' a good girl that you are  
But you probably believe you got a good man  
I man that never would do the things I'm about to tell you I've done  
Brace yourself  
It ain't good  
But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else_

"Don't even go there man" Nathan spat "Cause I'll make you look like the lying piece of crap that you are and you know it"

Lucas bowed up "Like I said, you don't know anything" He protested "So just drop it man, now"

_Every thing that I've been doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that  
Every thing that I've been doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that_

"Oh, I'm gonna drop it alright" Nathan spat, ready to open a can of whoop-ass on his brother "Right into Brooke's ear" He smirked, ready to see the reaction on his brother's face.

Lucas' eyes bulged "Nate, you can't, can't do that man" He stammered, "Please, I'll her myself. Just give me more time," He begged

Nathan wanted to throw up at his brother's lack of conscience "It's too late man" He told Lucas "Hales and Peyton are telling Brooke as we speak" He said, looking at his watch.

_  
If I could turn back the hands of time and start all over I would  
stead of everything being all bad beby everything will be all good  
I don't wanna lose you but I know what I'm telling you ain't gonna' make you wanna stay, probably just make you run away or  
mad enough to punch me in my face  
I've been living like an idiot and I deserve every bit of it  
I know, today is the day that I end all the lying and the playing and the bullshit  
Girl, I'm sorry baby I'm sorry  
But I can no longer walk around with this stress on my chest  
I confess..._

"No!" Lucas said getting upset "How could you guys do that man? Don't you think that Brooke deserves to know what's going on from me? Let me tell her?" He accused.

"We gave you time man" Nathan rebuked "You were a coward and wouldn't fess up to Brooke about it. So we decided to step up, unlike you, and clue Brooke in to what you've been doing" He said admonishingly "You're little game is up, Luke"

_  
Every thing that I've been doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that  
Every thing that I've been doing is all bad  
I got a chick on the side with a crib and a ride  
I've been telling you so many lies ain't nothing good it's all bad  
And I just wanna confess 'cause it's been going on so long  
Girl I've been doing you so wrong and I want you to know that_

Lucas sank down onto the bench. It was too late now, and Brooke was going to find out. He felt like crying, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. He watched as Nathan posted a recent picture of Haley holding Connor in his locker.

"What restaurant are they at?" Lucas' voice was barely audible. But Nathan still heard.

Nathan scoffed "Yeah, like I'm going to help you" He said sadly "I guess you better get busy calling different places to find out where your wife. Your loving, faithful wife is having lunch" He slammed his locker and walked away.

Lucas told his coach that he needed to go take care of a couple of things before going on the road later today. The coach let Lucas leave for an hour, making him promise to be back in time for drills. Lucas nodded and ran out of the sports arena and to his car. He had to find Brooke . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit" Brooke said, as she let the tears fall "How could he do this to me, again?" She whispered, mostly to herself.

Haley tried to reach across and lay a comforting hand on Brooke's arm. She felt so guilty for not having the courage to come forward before now. But at least it was out in the open now, and they no longer had to carry the burden.

"No!" Brooke said, snatching her arm away. She felt so deceived and so betrayed. How could her two best friends keep this from her? And how could Lucas do this to her, to their marriage? She quickly stood up with her purse and the envelope that her friends had given her. Brooke then turned to leave. She just had to get out of there. She felt like she was going to suffocate.

"Brooke, come back, Brooke!" They all called after her. But Brooke just kept right on walking.

"Shit" Haley and Peyton said at the same time, as they both and Rachel quickly threw some money down and ran after their distraught friend.

They found Brooke leaning against her car, like she was frozen. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't bother to stop them. She didn't even noticed when her friends walked up to the car.

"Brooke . . ." Haley started. She felt so bad for her sister in law now "Brooke, I'm so so sorry" She choked out.

"How could you guys not tell me?" Brooke said softly 'Did everybody just enjoy seeing me be played for a fool for the last year? Huh?" She sniffed.

Peyton sighed as she folded her arms across her chest "We couldn't stand to hurt our best friend Brooke" She told her sincerely "But maybe it wasn't the best thing to let it go on this long" She admitted shamefully.

"You think?" Brooke scoffed "I just can't believe that he played me, again!" She screamed, "Well, he's not going to get the chance again" She quipped and turned around angrily to leave.

"Brooke! Wait!" A voiced boomed from across the parking lot.

The four girls turned to see the last person that they expected to show up here. It was Lucas.

"I can't believe you actually have the nerve to show up here," Brooke said venomously as she saw her husband approaching her car.

"Look, you gotta let me explain Brooke" Lucas begged, "There's more to it than you realized" He insisted.

"What, is she pregnant now?" Brooke shot back "You can knock her up, but you can't me?" Is that it?" She spat.

Lucas groaned, "No, it's nothing like that" He told her calmly "If you would just give me two seconds to explain" He pushed.

"Why should I?' Brooke asked hastily. She just wanted to get out of there right now. Peyton, Haley, and Rachel all watched on as their friend let her husband have it.

"Because I'm your husband, and we love each other" Lucas said sadly "And because of the twins, please Brooke" He tried to get her to calm down and listen.

"You don't deserve it Luke" Brooke said as she climbed and started her car. She quickly made sure that the girls were out of the way of her car. She didn't care about Lucas right now. Brooke then backed out swiftly and sped off, leaving them all to wonder where she was going.

Lucas turned to look at his best friend, with sad, tired eyes.

"Why did you do that Hales?" He inquired sadly, wondering why Haley would go behind his back like that.

Haley gritted her teeth, before letting her hand collide with Lucas' cheek "Because you're a liar and a cheater Lucas Scott" She spat "And I'm no longer going to be a party to it."

"Neither am I" Peyton said firmly, eyeing the blonde headed boy in front of her "You've already had one warning from me. I'm not planning to give you another one" She glared.

Lucas just threw his hands up, before giving up and walking away. He had to find Brooke and get her to listen. It didn't matter how long it took. He wasn't going to give up, until he told Brooke everything and she knew the whole story. Now that everything was coming out into the open, he mind as well tell her everything.

He drove toward the twins' school. Lucas thought about how she might go there to pick them up. The teacher confirmed that Brooke had just left about 10 minutes earlier with Maddie and Aidan, but didn't know where she was headed after that. Lucas thanked her and ran back out to his car and jumped in.

Their house was empty, most of Brooke and the twins' clothes were gone, with them wherever. There was no note, saying where she might have gone. He began to panic, knowing that this was not good. Lucas knew that even if Nathan or Haley, or Rachel or Peyton knew where his wife and children were, that they wouldn't tell him. He had messed up big time and there was no easy fix this time.

Lucas took out his cell phone, and dialed the one person that would love him no matter how badly he screwed up:

"Mom, it's me Luke" He choked out "I need to tell you something" Lucas began telling her about the stupid mistake he had made.

* * *

Ok, so let me know what you guys think! I'm still not 100 sure where to take this. But I've had some help from a couple of nice people on here on how to continue with what I've started. But as always, suggestions are welcomed!!

I may not get to update again before Christmas. I have a lot of family stuff this weekend and Monday and Tuesday! But I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas! And I will update soon!

Oh, and please check out my new story "When a Man Loves a Woman, Brucas Style". I decided to start something new, since I was having such a hard time with this one. Let me know if you like it! Thanks!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	24. AN 4

Hello faithful readers!

I just wanted to drop you guys a note. I know it seems like I've abandoned my stories but I promise I haven't! With the holidays and all, I've just been busy. And I haven't had much time for brainstorming. I want the next chapter to be really good and so I'm trying to work hard on it. I want you guys to enjoy it! So please, just be patient. I hope to update both of my stories soon. I may not get very far into "When A Man Loves a Woman, Brucas Style" just yet. I really like to just concentrate on one story at a time! Anyway, leave me suggestions that you may have and I hope everyone had a great Christmas! And Happy New Year!

Laura


	25. Confessions pt 2 You Should've Said No

Thanks for being so patient guys! Hope you enjoy this, even if it's not how you might want things to turn out! But plz, have a little faith in me, thanks Laura

* * *

Brooke sat between her two sleeping children as they were on a flight to California. Luckily, Brooke had gotten an earlier one from Lucas' and the teams. She couldn't even look at him right now.

After leaving the restaurant, Brooke drove as fast as she could to go get the kids from school. She then rushed home to book a flight for her and the kids, to go see her parents in San Francisco. The twins had never packed so fast in their lives. But Brooke just told them to stuff everything that they could into their suitcase. And she did the same.

_Flight 215 preparing for landing at San Francisco's International Airport. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines. Have a nice day!_

Brooke sighed as she heard the overhead announcement. She felt like dying right now, with all the hurt she felt. But she knew that she had to be strong for the twins. Brooke tried waking both Maddie and Aidan up from their seats.

"Mommy, where are we?" Aidan asked groggily as Brooke held his hand and led him and his sister off the plane.

"We're going to see Papa James and Grandmother buddy" Brooke gulped as she tried not to break down.

"What about school mommy?" Maddie asked from her other hip as they walked toward the baggage claim.

"Well guys, you are out of school in a week. But how about an early summer vacation? How does that sound?" Brooke tried to sound positive.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered. They were looking forward to sleeping late, swimming, and ice cream all summer.

"What about daddy, mommy? He doesn't get to go with us on vacation?" Maddie asked with a perplexed look.

Brooke felt her stomach twinge, but swallowed "No, he's got to stay home and work for now guys" She choked out "Maybe he can take another one later in the summer" She managed to say.

They found their bags at the luggage claim. Brooke had to let the twins walk on their own so she could hold onto all their bags. As they made their way toward the main entrance, Brooke spotted her parents. They had offered to come pick up her and the kids from the airport.

"Hey pumpkin" James Davis said as he saw his daughter and two grandchildren approaching. He went and pulled Brooke into a hug to let her know that he was there for her.

"Hey daddy" Brooke choked out as she could feel the tears welling up. She then felt her mother come to give her a hug.

"Brooke…" Lydia felt so bad for her daughter "We're gonna help you in any way that we can" She assured Brooke "Just tell us what we can do".

Brooke nodded "Thanks" She was trying to keep up a brave face for the twins "I umm, I just want to go to your house and then we'll talk about it while the kids play" She told her parents quietly. James and Lydia nodded and James went to grab Brooke and the twins' luggage. And they began their decent to the Davis' California mansion.

The ride to the house was peaceful enough. Brooke listened as Maddie and Aidan spoke animatedly about school, ballet, and basketball. She couldn't help but feel warmed by her children's laughter and spunk for life. But it broke her heart to think that Lucas had betrayed her once again. This was exactly why she had been so determined not to let him in when she found out she was pregnant with the twins. She had a fear that this would happen one day. But now that it had really happened, it hurt that much worse.

Had she really taken for granted her faith in Lucas? Could she truly ever trust him again? What would make him cheat on her like that? Was it something that Brooke did, or didn't do? Was it because of Austin? All of these thoughts and questions plagued Brooke as they rode toward her parents' house.

The Davis' had built a contemporary style mansion on the outskirts of San Francisco. All the houses were big, at least five bedrooms. Her parents had told Brooke that they found out after they moved in that Tom Hanks and his family lived on their street. It was a pretty wealthy neighborhood though. Brooke swallowed as they pulled up to the front door of the Davis' house. Their chauffer came to open the door for Brooke and the kids.

"Ma'am" The man in a black suit tipped his hat at Brooke.

"Thank you" Brooke offered weakly as she tried to hold onto the twins. She didn't want them wandering off. Maddie and Aidan were in awe of the size of their grandparents' house. Sure Brooke and Lucas had built a decent size, two-story house in Charlotte. But even it didn't compare to this.

"Let's go inside and get you guys comfortable" Lydia tried to smile "And then we'll sit down and talk about what you want to do Brooke. The kids can go swimming, we'll get Anne Marie, the buttress, to watch them in the pool" Lydia offered.

As soon as the twins heard swimming and pool in the same sentence, their eyes lit up. They both sent pleading looks to Brooke, hoping that she would say that they could go play in the pool.

"Ok, but you have to stay in the shallow end" Brooke mustered a small grin "And wear your floaties," She said playfully. The twins began to cheer, as they were lead inside to get their swimsuits on.

Little did Brooke know, but as she was helping unpack her and the kids' things and get them changed, someone was pulling up outside her parent's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was folding some clothes to put in the dresser in her room upstairs. She had just sent the twins downstairs to go swimming with the maid in the backyard. She could finally let her emotions and feelings come out. Brooke fell back onto the bed and just sobbed. Never in her life had she felt this betrayed, hurt, or unlovable. Even her parents never made Brooke feel this mistreated. The one question that lingered on her mind, as probably many others whose partners are unfaithful is why. _Why?_

The sounds of shouting coming from downstairs brought Brooke from her emotional break down. Finally after it went on for several minutes, Brooke decided to go see what all the commotion was about. She pushed herself up from the bed, and checked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy and red. And her complexion looked rough from what it usually did. Brooke then slowly made her way to the top of the stairs. She could hear two people arguing and it sounded like two men. As Brooke approached the bottom of the stairs, she gasped seeing the person who was there.

"Lucas Scott, get the hell out of my house" James Davis took the liberty of standing up for his daughter "You're no longer welcome here" He spat, with anger in his voice. Lydia was the only one who noticed that Brooke had joined them downstairs. She sent an apologetic smile toward Brooke, for Lucas being there. But it wasn't like they invited him.

"Just please let me have five minutes with Brooke, my wife" Lucas reminded the older man; about the fact that they were still married "And I will leave without a fight" He pleaded once more. Brooke almost saw a look of sheer pain in Lucas' eyes, like he was sad. But she refused to let him lour her in again.

"Over my dead body" James spat, ready to pounce on Lucas.

"James, stop" Lydia had to hold her husband back "Don't make things any worse," She pleaded, remembering a time when he told her those exact words. When Brooke told them she was pregnant.

"What the hell do you want Lucas?" Brooke finally spoke up, before her dad killed Lucas, although she was tempted to let him.

Lucas looked over to see his wife standing at the bottom of the elaborate spiral staircase. He could tell she had been crying and that she was upset, but her expression was still cold and uncaring. He didn't even try to mask the pain and regret on his face. The way he saw it, this was the last straw before he lost his family. And Lucas wasn't prepared to let them go without a fight.

"Brooke…" Lucas breathed out, closing the gap a little between the two of them "Please, all I'm asking for is five minutes, to explain. And then I'll leave you alone if you want. But you have to let me explain, please" His voice cracked.

"Don't" Brooke held up a hand to stop him from coming any closer "I don't have to let you do anything Lucas" She insisted with some anger.

"Please…" Lucas pleaded once more. He even let a teardrop fall from his eye.

Brooke ran her fingers through her wavy locks and sighed "You have two minutes, and the kids will not know that you are here" She told him pointedly "Otherwise, I'm not going to listen anymore" She protested.

"Fine" Lucas nodded, agreeing. It was his only chance to get Brooke to listen, so he would take it.

The Davis' excused themselves and went to check on the twins, to give the couple a little privacy. Lydia had to practically drag James away from killing Lucas, but was able to coax him into a Jack and Coke on the patio and playing with his two grandchildren. Brooke motioned for Lucas to follow her into the formal living room. She made sure to sit in a single chair, where Lucas couldn't come too close.

"So umm, how are the twins?" Lucas asked as he took a seat on the silk fabricated loveseat. He took notice of Brooke not wanting to sit near him, but overlooked it.

"They're the same that they were when you saw them this morning Lucas" Brooke quipped "And you're only wasting your time here. You've got a minute and a half left," She reminded him abruptly.

Lucas gulped and tried to gather his thoughts, before speaking again "Ok, ok" He nodded "To start off with. Yes, I have been cheating, for lack of better words, on you for the last few months. But not in the normal sense" This got him a raised eyebrow.

"Cheating is cheating Lucas" Brooke spat, before letting him continue.

Lucas sighed "What I mean is, I haven't slept with anyone" He countered softly "I've been chatting online with a woman I met out of town in Sacramento last year ever since I met her at the hotel" He admitted shamefully.

"And?" Brooke knew there must be more to it.

"We met the weekend that I had the game in Sacramento, when you and Rachel and the twins went to New York" Lucas explained "After the game that night, me and Nathan and Hales went down to the bar for a little bit to hang out and celebrate with the rest of the team. We were all just hanging out and I had one beer. Eventually, Nathan told me that Haley was tired and that they were going to head up to the room. I wasn't ready to go up to bed just yet, since I would be all alone. So I decided to stay downstairs and chill with the rest of the guys for a little while longer" He wanted to make sure Brooke understood.

"Ok, I get it Luke, you were in the bar at the hotel. Where does this trampy homewrecker come into the picture?" Brooke was tired of him beating around the bush. Lucas was a little taken back by Brooke's harshness, but just figured she was hurt.

"Well" Lucas swallowed "About five minutes after Nathan and Haley went upstairs, this lady approached me. She kind of forced herself on me rather. Anyway, we began to talk about anything and everything. Her name is Sarah and she was from Arizona. We just were hanging out and talking, nothing more. After a couple more drinks, we both began to open up about our personal lives a little bit. She told all me all about her family. She has a husband, and two kids, one three and one five years old. She then confided in me that her husband had been diagnosed with cancer and that they had had a rough few months. He had undergone treatment and was sick a lot. And she was basically stuck taking care of him and two kids all by herself. Her husband had sent her for a long weekend to Sacramento to some spa there to pamper herself. He wanted to do something nice for her after she had done so much for him when he was sick" Lucas tried to read Brooke's face, but it remained cold and expressionless "So then, since she had told me so much about herself. I began to tell her some about me. I told her about you and the twins. I also confided in her about us losing Austin and how hard that had been for you, and for me. Sarah was very sympathetic and also confided that since her husband had undergone chemo, that there was a good chance that they might not have any more children. It sometimes affects the reproductive system. And she was upset because she wanted more children as well. To make a long story short, we exchanged email addresses and phone numbers to kind of keep in contact, for support. That's basically where it all started" Lucas watched as Brooke bowed up at the mention of Austin. It was like she didn't hear anything after that.

"You bastard" Brooke was beyond mad. How dare he tell some total stranger their personal business? Her hand collided with his cheek.

"Brooke, what the…" Lucas was caught off guard by the attack on his face. He felt the sting a couple seconds later.

"NO!" Brooke demanded, "I've heard enough. It's bad enough that you feel closer to a complete stranger than me, your wife" She seethed "But you crossed the line when you began airing our dirty laundry Lucas" She had taken her seat again, but was still keyed up.

"It wasn't like that Brooke" Lucas countered as he massaged his sore cheek "All I told her was that we were pregnant and found out the child had a handicap, and that we had to terminate the pregnancy. And she actually tried to help me see some of where you were coming from, ok? That was right after all the turmoil we had been through Brooke. We had lost Austin; you were an emotional wreck, and closing yourself off from me. And all I needed was someone to talk to as well. And I didn't feel like I could come to you with what I was feeling, because you were dealing with it in your own way" He tried to reason. Lucas wasn't the one who shut Brooke out, but the other way around.

"Let get this straight" Brooke deep sighed and folded her arms angrily "You felt completely justified in cheating on me because I WAS the one closing myself off from you. So instead of, I don't know, suggesting counseling, maybe trying a little harder to try and understand what I had been through, you just went out and sought comfort elsewhere. Did you ever stop to think of how I might be feeling? No. Did you ever try and truly understand where I was coming from. And I don't mean just tell me everything was going to be ok or help me up the stairs when I was drunk. I mean really think of a way to help me Lucas. I was crying out for help, and you just weren't' paying attention" Brooke choked up at this "But I guess it's my fault for pushing you into the arms of another woman, even if it is just to talk" She said remorsefully "So I guess you get your wish Lucas. Because I'm not strong enough to fight anymore. So just like I guess Peyton should have in high school, the other woman wins" She sounded so defeated "But good luck trying to see Maddie and Aidan. Because I refuse to let you hurt them like you've hurt me, ever. That's a promise," She told him threateningly.

"Brooke, no" Lucas realized what she was saying "No, please don't do this. Look, I'm sorry that I felt I had to look elsewhere for understanding, so to speak. And I'm sorry that it took me this long to fess up and explain what has been going on. But please, please don't do this to me. I'm nothing without you and the kids" He gulped "I was too stupid to realize it. But it's true. And I promise, that if I could, I would go back and do things differently. I really would," He pleaded "Please, at least don't take the twins away from me" Lucas was begging at this point.

"Typical" Brooke huffed "You want everyone but me. I'm not saying that the twins shouldn't be important to you. But that's exactly what I'm talking about here Lucas, you never think of me, just me. I guess I truly never had your heart after all" Brooke began to break down again.

"Yes you did" Lucas argued "And you still do," He told her gentler.

"No I don't" Brooke told him accusingly "If I did, you never would have gotten involved with that other woman," She said sadly.

"But Brooke…" Lucas tried once more "Sarah needed my help. She needed money, someone to listen, and a shoulder to cry on when things got tough. But we never slept together" He told her firmly "I would never do that to you"

"No, don't even go there" Brooke warned," Because guess what? I don't believe that you didn't sleep with her. You did everything else for her" She quipped, "Cheating is cheating Lucas. It doesn't have to be physical. You were cheating in your heart," She sobbed out "And I saw the photo's of you guys holding hands and kissing her"

"Those didn't happen Brooke" Lucas protested "At least not like you think" but it seemed as if Lucas was fighting a losing battle here. There was no way to prove to Brooke that he did still love her, and that this thing with Sarah was totally for emotional support, not sex.

"Just get out Lucas" Brooke cried, as her heart was breaking. For now, at least, they had said all that they could.

Lucas watched as Brooke was wavering. She had stood up for a second, but her legs looked like they were going to give out. He quickly went to help her sit back down.

"Just go Lucas!" Brooke screamed through tears "Can you see what you've done here? Just go, just go…" She began heaving, and working herself into a panic attack.

Lydia had been sitting on the pool deck with her husband, watching their grandchildren. She noticed that Brooke and Lucas had been talking for a while. But they hadn't heard anything break or anything screaming so far. So she figured that they might be talking things out. And Lydia, along with all their friends, were praying that maybe Lucas didn't do it. But things were never that simple.

"Lucas, you heard her" Lydia stood at the doorway to the living room. She finally decided to just come check on them, and heard Brooke's sobs ""Please Lucas just go. I don't think anyone wants you here right now," She said, going to pull her daughter into a hug.

Brooke's sobs continued on as she felt her mom engulf her in a hug she so desperately needed. This was like the ultimate betrayal for Brooke. It wasn't like in high school with a boyfriend who suddenly took interest in your friend. She had been his wife. They stood before God and their families and took vows. And now they were broken. Brooke could honestly say that she may never trust Lucas again. She couldn't, she wouldn't, and she shouldn't for all she could see. He had once again proven that he wasn't worthy of trust.

"Lydia, I…" Lucas choked back tears, realizing that he may never see Brooke or his children again.

"Lucas, just give her some time, ok?" Lydia spoke softly "I'll try and get her to call you once things settle down a little ok? Maybe you guys can try and talk this out one more time" She could see the remorse in her son in law's eyes. But right now, Lydia didn't care as much about how sorry Lucas seemed as her distraught daughter.

"Ok" Lucas gulped "Take care of them please?" He asked of the older woman. Lydia just nodded as she held a sobbing Brooke. She couldn't make any promises though.

Lucas walked quietly over to the door to see his children one last time, even if it was from afar. He would have gone outside but was afraid that Brooke might really follow through with a restraining order. So rather than make her anymore upset, Lucas settled for watching them through the window for a minute or two. Maddie and Aidan were having a splashing fight with each other. The sound of their laughter and giggles could be heard from inside. Lucas then saw James look over and noticed him through the glass. His expression was less than thrilled at Lucas.

"Lucas, you really need to leave" Lydia found him starring through the door "I can't control my husband or my daughter anymore. So I really need you gone," She insisted softly. Lydia thought that they had pretty much said it all for today.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked as he took one last glance at his two angels.

"She's upstairs in her room" Lydia say, slightly annoyed "She umm, cried herself to sleep" She told the younger man in front of her. She could tell that he was torn up about this as well. But he wasn't her son, and he didn't belong her anymore, as long as he treated their daughter like this.

"I guess I better get going" He said softly and turned toward the front door. Lucas quickly wiped the tears that were about to come away from his eyes. He sent one last watery glance at Lydia before heading outside.

Lucas looked up at the window where Brooke's room would be. He saw her standing there with her blood shot eyes and her messy locks. How could he be so stupid to think there could ever be anyone like Brooke? There wasn't, and never could be. Lucas meant what he said when he said that Brooke was the one. She was the one that he wanted to wake up next to, she was the one he wanted to have kids with, and she was the one that he wanted to grow old with. So much for all of that now.

Lydia sighed as she came from the guestroom where Maddie and Aidan were sleeping. She had fed them, bathed them, and gotten them to sleep for one of only three times since they were born. But deep down, Lydia's maternal instincts were still there.

As she went downstairs to see how Brooke and James were doing, Lydia could hear her daughter crying again. Brooke had gotten up after a nap and put on a pleasant face around the twins. She picked at her food though at dinner and barely ate anything. Lydia had offered to help with the kids tonight, seeing how upset Brooke was.

"Thanks for everything Mom" Brooke sniffed as Lydia joined them in the den. She felt really bad for imposing, but just needed a few days to figure out what she and the twins were going to do.

Lydia smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug as Brooke's eyes began to well up again. This was only the beginning of the heartache.

Brooke excused herself to go to bed pretty soon, emotionally drained. She couldn't help but think of how Lucas had hurt her.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance 

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_CHORUS_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_I can't resist before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it_

_Was she worth this_

_No no no no_

**Please R & R (it makes me smile!)**


	26. Not Gon' Cry

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few days, I promise" Brooke sighed into the phone. She was talking with Camille at the store.

They had been at her parent's house for five days now. Most of them were spent with Brooke and Maddie being treated to shopping sprees by Lydia. And James even took some time off to take Aidan fishing and just spend some time with him. They had tried to keep a low profile about the separation because of the media. If they caught wind of any upset between Brooke and Lucas, they would have a field day with it.

"Camille, I just need a few days more, ok?" Brooke pleaded "Yeah, I got his messages on my cell. I wish he would just give up though, because I'm not going to talk to him again, unless its' with our lawyers. He did this to himself" She explained about Lucas. Camille said he had called the office several times looking for Brooke. She refused to answer her cell phone right now and talk to him, and so he was trying everywhere else.

"Ok, thanks, I owe you guys big time" Brooke thanked her and the other girls for keeping the store going "I'll let you know when I'm coming home, ok?" She squeaked out, feeling the tears coming "Ok, bye bye" She managed before the floodgates opened.

Brooke woke up just like every day for the past five days, and cried. She would always try and get it over with before going downstairs to breakfast. She didn't want the twins to see her upset, or have to explain why. She would crawl under the covers and just let the tears come. And today was especially hard, because Brooke was going to meet with a lawyer about drawing up divorce papers. She was going to follow through with her promise.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Brooke looked up from her pillow to see Maddie and Aidan standing at the doorway. She tried to put on a happy face, but even her six year olds couldn't be fooled about Brooke being upset.

"Come here you guys" Brooke patted the edge of the bed, signaling for the twins to come join her "What would you guys like to do today? Hmm?" She hoped to change the subject.

"Mommy, don't change the subject," Maddie told her mother pointedly. Brooke was a little taken back at her daughters' bluntness but just figured it was another part of being her child.

"Ok, yes, mommy was crying" Brooke admitted with a sad smile "You know how sometimes when someone says something mean? Or they do something mean to you, it makes you want to cry?" She asked the twins innocently.

They both nodded "Yeah, like when Harrison told me I looked nerdy with my glasses that I wear to read?" Aidan asked sweetly. He had to wear reading glasses at school.

Brooke smiled at her children's innocence but nodded "Yeah, sort of" She told them "See, sometimes grown ups can still do those things. Except it's usually a lot worse than calling someone a name or pulling their hair or something. They can do grown up stuff that is really bad" She gulped "Do you guys understand what I mean?" She asked gently.

"Yeah" They both nodded "Did umm, is daddy the one that did something mean mommy?" Maddie was too smart for her age. Nothing got past her.

"What makes you say that?" Brooke tried to play dumb. She never wanted the twins to think badly of their father, even if he was a liar and a cheater.

"Cause every time someone says his name, you get a sad look on your face. And he didn't come with us to visit Papa James and Grandmother. And cause you don't call him and he doesn't call you since we've been here, that I know of. And we haven't talked to him either' Maddie explained with a curious expression.

Brooke tried to keep the tears at bay, but it was getting harder "Yes, guys. Daddy did something that he shouldn't have and it made mommy cry," She told them quietly, as she pulled them closer to her to snuggle "But you guys wouldn't understand it. If you're really sweet, I might explain it to you guys when you get a little older. But there's one thing I want you guys to remember, ok?" She asked them, and the twins nodded up at her "Daddy and I love you two very much. No matter what happens between us. We love you two very much and always will. And we'll love each other, because we have you guys too, because you were given to both of us" Brooke could feel the tears just waiting to pour. Finally, she just had to let the tears go, she couldn't hold them in anymore. Maddie and Aidan just held onto their mother, hating to see her cry.

"Don't cry mommy, me and Aidan are big, we'll take care of you" Maddie told her mother sweetly. This only made Brooke cry more, because she saw how much her two children loved her. She just held onto both of them and gave them each a kiss on the top of the head. Lydia appeared at the door a few seconds later.

"Brooke, have you seen the twins, I can't find them…" She was talking before she got to the doorway, but then finally saw the scene inside Brooke's room "anywhere…" Lydia hated to see Brooke so upset. No mother ever likes to see their child upset, no matter how old they get "What's going on in here guys?" She asked her two grandchildren as she could see Brooke might not be able to explain.

"Daddy made mommy cry" Maddie and Aidan said at the same time "But we're trying to make her better" They both told their grandmother.

"Well, I bet I can help. I've got something downstairs that will make mommy smile again, I hope," She told the three of them with a smile "Chocolate chip pancakes" She winked at the twins. They both nodded with grins, knowing how much Brooke loved her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mom… who told you?" Brooke asked with a sniff, as she wiped her eyes with her nightshirt.

"A little birdie told me" She winked at Maddie. Maddie giggled and sent Brooke a sheepish smile, telling her that she was the one who told.

"Thank you baby girl, that's what I need" She told Maddie with a smile "I love you two, so so much" She smiled and pulled Maddie and Aidan into another hug. They all began to climb off the bed to go eat the pancakes that had been made.

"Thanks mom" Brooke smiled and gave Lydia a quick hug before they went downstairs.

"Anytime Brooke, anytime" Lydia told her daughter.

They all joined James for breakfast. The twins giggled and talked about wanting to go see a movie in the afternoon. Surfs' Up was coming out and they had wanted to see it. Brooke smiled and told them that if they were good while she had to run her errand that she would take them when she got done. They were going to meet with a lawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 pm, Brooke, along with her parents were sitting in the office of James' lawyer.

"Now Brooke, this is just a formality" The man told her "We're here to discuss what you want in the event that this divorce does proceed. Your houses, children, any assets. We need to be prepared to meet with Lucas' lawyer and let them know up front, what we are asking for," The man explained.

Brooke nodded "Well, I guess we would need to figure out living arrangements for us with the kids" She swallowed "I do want him to have visitation, anytime he wants it. Lucas has been a good father," She squeaked out.

"He still doesn't deserve that if you ask me," James muttered. Lydia and Brooke both sent him a look, and he realized he was out of line.

"Daddy, he is their father" Brooke gulped "How would I make Aidan and Maddie understand that they would never see their father again? Huh?" She pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"Its ok honey," Lydia mediated, putting her arm around her daughter "You do what you think you need to do, ok? And we will be behind you one hundred percent, won't we James?" She glared at her husband.

"Yeah" He told his daughter softly, but still meaning it.

The lawyer cleared his throat "Now Brooke, about living arrangements" He got back down to business "Do you want the house? Or would you want to give it to Lucas?" He asked

Brooke sighed "Well, he paid for it with his money. Does that mean that I don't' have any claim to it?" She panicked. Where were her and the twins supposed to live?

The lawyer shook his head "No, no, it's nothing like that. He bought that house for your family. So therefore, you're entitled to either live there or at least split profits from selling it," He informed firmly.

"I don't know" Brooke choked out. She didn't know if she could deal with this just yet "I guess I want to fight for the house, since the twins are so used to living there. That is their home" She gulped.

"Ok, ok" The lawyer said, writing some stuff down "Are you willing to try a trial separation? Or is that totally out of the question? A lot of times, a trial separation would be part of the divorce proceedings as a way to make sure it was what both parties wanted." The lawyer informed.

"Why do you ask that? Is Lucas asking for that?" Brooke inquired quickly. She didn't know that she could do that. Living in the same house with Lucas again?

The lawyer quickly tried to assure her "Not yet, but he could" The man informed, "I just need to know what your feelings on that would be" He told her.

"Absolutely not. I will not live in the same house with Lucas again" Brooke retorted bitterly.

The lawyer nodded "Ok then" He smiled "I should have papers ready to be served to Lucas in a couple of days. One of the guys in our Charlotte firm, Cooper Jones will be handling the proceedings from now on" The man smiled "He's very unyielding and will fight for what you want Brooke. You'll meet with him on Tuesday, after you are back home" He told Brooke, handing her a business card.

"Thank you very much" Brooke thanked him with a weak smile.

"Best of luck to you Brooke" The man told her, as they shook hands "Unfortunately, these things happen in life" He said sadly.

They all exchanged goodbyes once more before leaving the office. Brooke was drained after the meeting with the lawyer, but she had promised the twins that they would do something this afternoon.

"Honey, we have a small surprise for you when we get home" Lydia informed with a smile as they rode back to the Davis' mansion.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, out of it. She was trying to keep from breaking down.

"You'll just have to see Brooke, but we think you'll really love it" James told his daughter with a smile. Brooke just nodded as they rode back to the house.

Once they pulled up, the chauffer came to open the door to the car. Brooke took a deep breath and plastered on her best happy face for the twins. She knew she would need to still seem ok around them.

"Mommy, mommy, you have to close your eyes" Maddie and Aidan giggled as they met her at the front door.

"Ok, ok" Brooke grinned and closed her eyes, letting her two children lead her around.

"Open them now mommy" Maddie said with a small laugh.

Brooke opened her eyes to find the three people that she needed right now. Haley, Peyton, and Rachel were all waiting in her parents' living room to see about their friend. Brooke froze, not expecting them to be there, but figured she needed her friends. Even if they had kept something from her for over a year.

"Thanks for coming you guys" She told them emotionless.

"We're always here for you Brooke" Haley told her sister in law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Tuesday Lucas wearily walked into the locker room of the Sports arena.

The last week and a half without Brooke and the twins had been unbearable almost. He hardly ate or slept or did anything except think of how he screwed up the best thing in his life. There had been numerous phone calls to Brooke's cell phone, her parents' house, and the store. But he wasn't' able to get through to Brooke at all. Lucas finally just gave up on the phone calls. He would confront her in person, once he knew that Brooke was back home.

"Hey man" Lucas muttered to one of the other guys on the team as he passed them on the way in. The guy returned the hello. The whole team had noticed how down and out Lucas had been, and how his game had even been affected.

Lucas found his locker and tiredly entered the combination. He didn't even acknowledge Nathan, his brother, who was right behind him. Lucas opened his locker just like everyday, only to see a picture of Brooke and the twins. He had to swallow back some tears, at the thought of his wife and two children.

"Luke, man, you ok?" Nathan asked as he could tell his brother was at his breaking point. But the only problem was that is was hard to feel too sorry for him. Lucas had done this to himself.

"Yeah" Lucas muttered and finally let out a deep sigh. He took one last glance at the photo before slamming his locker closed again. Today was going to be a long one.

The team was doing suicides, to get ready for their game on Friday night. Lucas was running way behind the rest of the team. He couldn't keep up and he just acted like he didn't want to be here. And to be honest, Lucas didn't, not until he had Brooke and the kids back.

"Scott," The coach called out and both Lucas and Nathan looked over "The blonde headed one" He specified. Lucas groaned, knowing that he was about to get chewed out, but began jogging toward the side where the coach was.

"Yeah Coach" Lucas panted, from running. He knew what was coming though.

"Why don't you take a couple of days off Luke, get your head right" The coach said sympathetically "I need you to be your best out here on the court, and you're just not giving it" He told Lucas.

"I'm ok Coach, if you need me to stay. I'll try harder" Lucas wasn't giving up on the NBA, or on his family. He sent his coach a semi determined look.

The coach started to let him, but noticed someone coming through the doors to the gym. It was a man in a suit with a briefcase.

"Is there a Lucas Scott?" The man asked rather loudly, and with little emotion.

Lucas stepped up "I'm Lucas Scott" He told the man. The man nodded and began to close the gap so he could hand Lucas a brown envelope. All eyes were on Lucas.

"I'm Cooper Jones, sign here please" The man told Lucas and handed him a tablet to put his signature on "Have a nice day" The man replied once Lucas was done.

Lucas nodded and began eyeing the envelope. He knew exactly what it was. Nathan watched as Lucas' expression changed. Lucas just grabbed his bag and stormed out of the gym.

"Go after him Nate" The coach told Nathan, who could see that Lucas was upset. Nathan nodded and ran out the gym to find his brother. It took a few minutes, but he found Lucas sitting in his car, just staring into space.

"Luke, open up man" Nathan knocked on the window, to get Lucas to unlock the doors. A few seconds later, the sound of the locks being undone could be heard. Nathan opened the door and slid inside the passenger seat.

"She wants a divorce Nate" Lucas said, choked up "Brooke is really asking for a divorce" He said, like he almost didn't mean it. He passed the envelope to Nathan, so he could see.

Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry man" He decided to be nice "But you can't tell me that you didn't think that she might do this. I mean, you did cheat on her, and lie about it" He reminded his brother.

"Way to kick me when I'm down man" Lucas muttered and sighed, "I just wish we could go back a year and a half ago. I wish we could go back and not lose Austin or me feel the need to cheat. I just wish Brooke would understand how sorry I am about all of this. And how I would do anything to get her back, anything" He trailed off and ran his hand over the back of his neck. Nathan could tell that Lucas was truly sorry for what he did, even though it was a pretty shitty thing. And that maybe Lucas regretted what he did.

"Do you really mean what you're saying Lucas?" Nathan asked after a few seconds.

Lucas nodded as he could feel the tears stinging his eyes "I really do Nate" He swallowed "But I'm afraid that it's too late this time" He told Nathan quietly.

"People who are meant to be, will find their way in the end Lucas" Nathan reminded him "It will always be you and Brooke. It doesn't matter if it's a week from now, or fifty years from now. You two are meant to be together" He gulped "But no one ever said that you wouldn't have to fight for it" Nathan added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sighed as she held onto her two children. They had just landed back in Charlotte, and Brooke was not happy about being back home at all.

"Brooke, wait up" Haley called after her.

Haley, Peyton and Rachel had spent the last four days trying to get Brooke to open up to them. But Brooke was mad. She still felt betrayed and hurt that her friends would keep something like this from her.

"What do you guys want from me? Huh?" Brooke was particularly agitated this morning. Today was the day that Lucas would be served with the divorce papers, and Brooke was coming home. It was just not her day "Haven't you guys done enough?" She said hoarsely, like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Brooke, please just talk to us, ok?" Peyton begged. They had spent the whole time in California, being ignored by their friend "You can't keep all that you are feeling bottled up inside, it's not good" She knew Brooke, and knew how she would hold everything she was feeling inside until it ate away at her.

Brooke sighed, still realizing that her children were in front of her "Fine" She rolled her eyes "Why don't you guys come over later tonight, ok? I need to get the kids settled first" She told them quietly. All three girls nodded.

"Alright hooch, we'll be there, 6 o'clock sharp" Rachel smirked "I'll bring the wine," She told them with a smile.

"See you guys then" Brooke said, before helping the twins out of the airport, with their luggage in toe.

Two hours later, Brooke had just gotten all their clothes situated at home and the twins were watching a movie and napping. They were both worn out from flying and being in

California and so Brooke decided that they needed naps. Just as Brooke was about to get comfortable on the couch herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Brooke's eyes were barely open. But they widened when she got a good look at who was there "What do you want?" Her voice was low and venomous.

"I needed to talk to you. I've been trying to call you, but you won't take my calls" Lucas said softly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever" Brooke mumbled, allowing him to come in the front door. She was actually surprised when she found that Lucas wasn't' home when they got there today. But Brooke figured he must have been staying with Naley or one of the guys from the team.

"I umm, I got the papers this morning" Lucas said quietly as they took their respective seats on the couches. Brooke refused to let him get near her.

"Good, I hope you don't think that I'm going to back down on anything" She quipped, "Me and the kids are staying here," Brooke, told him firmly.

"That's fine" Lucas said softly "I didn't really expect you and the twins to up and move anyway. I just need a few days to figure out where I'm going to live," He told her and Brooke nodded coldly. They just sat there, staring each other down. The tension in the room was so thick, that you would need a knife to cut through it.

"So, I'm glad that you and the twins made it back ok" Lucas finally broke the silence "I'm sure that flying for the first time was an experience for them" He chuckled softly.

Brooke sighed loudly "Look Lucas, I don't have time for this, ok? It's a little too late for small talk and remembering the good ole days. I'm tired, I'm hurt, and I'm angry. I just want to be left alone, so that I can pick up the pieces of my life quietly and move on" She glared at her soon to be ex-husband.

Lucas nodded slightly, but was still determined "Do you think, do you ever think that we will be the way that we were?" He asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I really don't know Lucas" Brooke squeaked out "This hurts ten times what it did in high school, just so you know" She bit her lip, nervously "I used to have nightmares about seeing you and Peyton together. You two hugging and kissing and laughing. It would kill me to have all these visuals of the two of you together like that. You touching her, or her undressing you. But this, this whole Internet thing, it's that much worse. Not only were we married, and you went outside our relationship. But now we have two kids. And one day, they're going to know that daddy cheated on mommy. And how do you think that will make them feel? Huh? Haven't you spent the last 24 years angry because of what your own father did? Well congratulations, you just became Dan" She seethed, still trying to hold back tears.

"Look, I didn't mean to come here and start something" Lucas gulped, still hurt by her words "I guess call me when you feel like we can have a civil conversation without you blowing up at me or calling me names" He scribbled down an address on some scrap paper "This is where I'll be" Lucas said softly, before leaving. He just couldn't deal with this right now. And hearing Brooke's anger and rage, made it that much worse.

"You know.." Lucas said, before walking out "All I want is for us to go back to where we used to be. I still love you Brooke, I guess maybe you don't feel the same. Just know that if you ever decide that we might be worth trying again, that I'll be waiting," He said, before walking out.

Brooke just stood there stunned. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She had spent the better part of two weeks so angry and trying to get back at Lucas, that she didn't' see how this was hurting him as well. But could Brooke ever really trust Lucas again? No, she told herself.

"Look you guys… "Brooke was standing in front of her three friends later that night. They had all come over to hang out and chat "It's going to take some time for me to get over you guys keeping this from me. And for me to get over Lucas for what he's done. Sometimes, I have to ask why me? And …" Brooke finally broke down. She fell back into the chair and sobbed. Her friends all looked on with concern as Brooke looked so hurt and worn out. Luckily the kids were with Nathan, getting McDonalds, so they weren't' here to see her meltdown. After a couple of minutes, Brooke was still crying and hadn't calmed down. She brought a hand to her mouth and rushed toward the nearest bathroom.

The other three women were right behind her, to check on their friend. They hated that this was tearing Brooke apart like it was. And now it was making her physically sick.

"Brooke, hun…" Rachel said as she helped gather her friend's hair so it wouldn't get all messy. The other two just waited until Brooke was finished to ask her if she was ok.

"I can get it" Brooke mumbled, pulling herself off the bathroom floor. She didn't want anyone's help right now, not after being kept in the dark. That was odd, I probably just ate something bad or with all the stress lately, Brooke told herself.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Peyton asked as she and Haley helped Brooke up the stairs. They figured that Brooke just wanted to be left alone and would eventually let them help.

Brooke shook her head "Nope, I just need some rest" She insisted softly.

"Ok, then" Haley told her sister in law with a smile "The kids will stay with me and Nathan tonight ok? We'll be by in the morning ok?" She told Brooke as they helped her into bed.

"Ok" Brooke garbled, out of it. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. And now she felt sick.

They all checked on Brooke one last time before leaving.

The next morning, Brooke woke up with the same nauseated feeling in her stomach. She barely was able to make it to the bathroom in time. The next thirty minutes was taken up on the bathroom floor, as Brooke hugged the toilet like there was no tomorrow.

"Great, just great" Brooke muttered, before slowing getting up. She had to get cleaned up before Haley and the twins arrived back home.

_While all the time that I was loving you  
You were busy loving yourself  
I would stop breathing if you told me to  
Now your busy loving someone else  
11 years out of my life  
Besides the kids I have nothing to show  
Wasted my years a fool of a wife  
I shoulda have left your ass a long time ago _

[1 - Well I'm not gon' cry, I'm not gon' cry  
I'm not gon' shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon' cry, it's not the time  
Cuz your not worth my tears  
Well I'm not gon' cry, I'm not gon' cry  
I'm not gon' shed no tears  
No, I'm not gon' cry, it's not the time  
Cuz you're not worth my tears

[2 - I was your lover and your secretary  
Working every day of the week  
Was at the job when no one else was there  
Helping you get on your feet  
11 years of sacrifice  
And you can leave at the drop of a dime  
Swallowed my fears, stood by your side  
I shoulda left your ass a thousand times

[Repeat 1

I know there are no guarantees  
In love you take your chances  
But somehow it seems unfair to me  
Look at the circumstances  
Through sickness and health, 'till death do us part  
Those were the words that we said from our heart  
So now that you say that you're leaving me  
I don't get that part

* * *

There you guys go! Thanks for being patient! I feel like my work hasn't been all that good lately, but I appreciate that you guys still read it! I hope now that the holidays are over, that things will settle down and I can get back to writing more. Please leave me lots of loving!

Laura

P.s. I'm getting old on Thursday, the big 2-5! lol


	27. Bring Me To Life

"Brooke, go to the doctor, please. If not for you, for us" Eva told her boss a few days later.

Brooke had spent the last week tired and without much appetite. Everyone thought it had to do with the separation and going through the divorce right now. But even people who go through a divorce are usually not this sick. Today was no different. Brooke shuffled in, half an hour late, dark circles under her eyes, and complaining of nausea. Her hair was half fixed, and her make up did very little to cover up the tearstains and dark circles on her face. Her clothes were beginning to hang, from all the weight loss over the last few days. Brooke was a mess.

"I'm fine, just a bug" Brooke insisted and went to her office to make a phone call. She sent them all a weak smile as she closed the door to her office.

Brooke sat down at her desk and something caught her eye. The front page of the newspaper "Oh my god" She brought a hand to her mouth. About that time, Camille paged Brooke, to say she had a call.

"Brooke, line 1" Camille's cheery voice came over her phone.

"Thank you" Brooke choked out as she picked up the line

"Have you seen?" Haley's concerned voice flowed through the phone

"Yeah, I just did" There, on the front page was a headline: NBA STAR AND WIFE SPILT AFTER ALLEGED AFFAIR!! And underneath was a picture of Lucas and that Sarah woman holding each other and kissing in front of a coffee shop in Sacramento. Next to it was a picture of Brooke and Lucas from their anniversary, with a big white line between them, looking like they were split.

"I'm so sorry Brooke" Haley brought Brooke from her thoughts.

Brooke sighed "Thanks" She swallowed "I can't do this anymore Hales. I can't walk around feeling sad and depressed, and have everyone telling me how sorry they are" She began to break down "Why did he do this Hales? Why?" She begged.

"I don't know Brooke" Haley replied softly "Why does anyone cheat?" She stated.

Brooke sniffed and sniffed, and finally spoke "Did you ever, see them together?" She had to know, once and for all if Lucas slept with the woman.

"Yes, the next day" Haley sighed nervously "Lucas was walking back from her room, which just happened to be on the same floor. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt and carrying his other clothes in his hand. He had that guilty look on his face when I confronted him" She explained "And he finally admitted with tears to Nathan and I both that yes, things had gotten pretty physical the night before, as we were on our way home the next day. I guess that's why he felt like he had to buy you something nice" She gulped "The worst part, part was that he didn't remember it Brooke. Other than waking up naked in her room, Lucas remembered nothing about the night before" Haley informed with a sigh.

"You're telling me that he didn't remember a thing about the night before?"

"Exactly. Which I guess was one reason he didn't say anything, because he still doesn't know the full extent of what happened that night. The only one who does is that Sarah woman. She probably does …" Haley trailed off, wondering what Brooke was thinking.

"Are you sure Haley? I mean like a hundred percent sure?" Brooke had to make sure that Haley had her facts right.

"Yes" Haley finally said, confirming her sister in laws worst fears "I'm so sorry Brooke" She hated to be the one to tell all of Lucas' secrets.

Brooke choked up "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick" She breathed out as she could feel that urge in the pit of her stomach "Let me call you right back" She barely got all the words out.

"Brooke? Brooke, just hold on" But the line had already gone dead. Haley wasn't exactly sure what to do. She decided to wait five minutes and then call or go see Brooke if she didn't call her back.

Brooke grabbed the trashcan from underneath her desk, since she didn't have time to make it to the bathroom. She just silently prayed that none of the girls could hear her getting sick outside the door.

Just then, it flung open and in walked Camille "Brooke, Thomas Jenkins' office called, you know, Lucas' lawyer. You guys have a hearing day after tomorrow, at 9 am sharp. He just wanted me to confirm with you and let his secretary know" She finally heard the sounds of Brooke getting sick "Brooke, are you ok?" She quickly went around to check on her boss, who was hunched over her trashcan. Brooke held up a hand to give her a second. Camille just backed off a little and waited for Brooke to speak.

"That's fine" Brooke finally breathed out "And would you please make me an appointment to see the doctor. The sooner the better" She pleaded with her assistant quietly.

"Sure thing" Camille said with a sympathetic smile. She left the room, but returned with a bottle of water for Brooke.

"Thank you" Brooke told her gratefully, as she took a sip. She finally decided that she needed to call Haley back before she began to worry. Brooke told Camille to excuse her and thanked her again for making those phone calls for her.

"Hey Hales" Brooke sighed as she heard someone say hello on the second ring.

"You scared me Brooke. Are you ok?" Haley would always be a worrier.

"Yeah, just this stupid bug" Brooke offered nonchalantly. She honestly didn't think it could be anything else.

"Brooke, why don't you let me take you to the doctor?" Haley insisted "I bet it would make you feel better, just to make sure it's nothing else" She tried to reason.

"Thanks Hales" Brooke smiled at her friends' concern "But I've already taken care of that. Camille is making me an appointment as we speak," She explained.

"Well, would you like me and Connor to come with you? We will be free today and tomorrow?" Haley hated for people to go by themselves to the doctor, especially when they were really sick.

"We'll see Hales" Brooke said nervously. She was still upset about her friends keeping secrets, but maybe she might someone there for moral support "I'll let you know as soon as I have the appointment made" They said there goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Brooke heard a knock at the door "Come in" She mumbled as she was looking for something. Something important.

"I got you an appointment, for this afternoon" Camille informed with a small smile "They're expecting you around 3" She told Brooke, before getting back to work.

"Thanks Camille' Brooke told her as she was still searching "Ah hah" She found the piece of paper that she needed.

"May I please speak with Cooper Jones or his secretary?" Brooke asked sweetly into the phone. But on the inside, she was an emotional wreck. The receptionist told her it would be one moment.

"Cooper, this is Brooke" Brooke sighed into the phone "Look, I've just learned some new information about my husband's unfaithfulness… " Her voice had that twinge of disgust.

"What can I do to help Brooke?" Cooper Jones asked from the other end of the line, after Brooke had explained what Haley told her.

"I don't know, I just don't know" Brooke began to get choked up again.

"Look, I can get him subpoenaed for testing for STDS, a lie detector, whatever you want Brooke" The man told her with reassurance "And I can subpoena that Sarah woman too, if it would give you peace of mind, Brooke" The only drawback Brooke saw from doing all of this was the media attention, since Lucas is in the NBA. But if it had to be that way, then Brooke was willing to try.

"Let's do it" Brooke told him quietly, giving the go ahead on the court orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sighed as his Coach called him into his office this afternoon. He was a little scared when he saw the police officer standing against the wall as well.

"Lucas, thanks for stepping in" The coach sighed, "This man is here to take you somewhere Luke" Hi coach said cautiously.

Lucas eyes' bugged "To Jail?"He panicked. What has Brooke done now?

"No son, just to the hospital" The older officer told Lucas, while handing him the slip of paper. Lucas took it shakily and tore it open to see what was going on.

"She wants me tested …" Lucas murmured with a furrowed brow. Had it really come to this? He had to prove that he didn't have some disease?

"It won't take thirty minutes. I'll even escort you there" The police officer offered.

"Whatever" Lucas sighed, "Let's just get this over with" He apologized to his coach for having to leave. But his coach told him that he understood.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas was sitting at the lab at the nearest hospital, to give a blood sample. He was trying no to take his anger out on the people who were just doing their jobs. But it didn't help that Lucas had a little fear of needles, and blood.

"Ok Mr. Scott" The nurse began to prep his arm "If you'll please ball your fist for me and you can turn your head if this bothers you. I'll try and be quick," The nurse informed sweetly.

Lucas nodded and faced away from his arm as the nurse began to draw the blood. He squinted his eyes as he felt the sting. He tried taking deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. .

"All done" The nurse said with a smile as she placed a small band-aid over the spot where she drew the blood "You may want to see here for a minute before leaving, to make sure you're not lightheaded Mr. Scott" She had taken a few samples of blood. Lucas nodded and leaned back to rest for a second.

Down the hall, Brooke was being checked out by another physician, to make sure there was nothing seriously wrong. Haley and Cooper, along with Maddie and Aidan were sitting in the corner of the room while Brooke was being examined. They had taken urine and blood samples from Brooke and now the doctor was looking her over for any physical problems.

"Now Mrs. Scott" Brooke decided not to correct him, since she still was wearing her wedding rings. This doctor didn't have to know the ordeal that was her life right now "I'm going to ask you just some general questions, ok?" Brooke nodded

"What are your symptoms?"

Brooke sighed "I'm tired more than usual, nauseated yet I still eat some, and just all around stressed out" She explained "I really think it's just stress doc" She tried to laugh.

"When was your last period, Brooke?" The doctor asked. Haley noticed Brooke pale about three shades and begin to sweat.

Maddie tugged on Haley's shirt and leaned over to whisper, "What's a period, Aunt Haley?" She whispered innocently. Maddie was a very curious child.

Haley sighed, "It's something that big girls get "She gulped "You'll understand one day sweetie" Maddie just shrugged and went back to chatting with Aidan.

"Two months ago" Brooke finally choked out, realizing what this could mean. Haley raised an eyebrow at this but tried to seem calm for Brooke.

"We may need to run a couple extra blood tests then" The doctor informed and called a nurse in to run a few more labs. They wrapped up Brooke's appointment and the doctor told her that they should have her results back in the next couple of days.

As they walked down the hallway and toward the entrance to the hospital, Haley noticed how stunned Brooke seemed. Everything seemed to be piling up on her right now. The one thing that Haley knew was that if Brooke were pregnant, it would complicate things, a lot. Just then, Maddie and Aidan spotted a familiar face and called out:

"Daddy!!" They both smiled as they saw Lucas at the end of the hallway. Lucas turned around to see his two children smiling back at him. He bent down, so that he could give them hugs. In the back of his mind, Lucas was wondering what they were doing there.

"Guys…" He just about choked up as his two children fell into his arms. Maddie was a little more standoffish than Aidan, but she still loved her daddy. They had both missed seeing Lucas everyday. Brooke sent Haley a nervous glance.

"So, what brings you here Luke?" Haley finally asked with a smile.

"I had to have some blood tests done" Lucas said, eyeing Brooke. She sent him a guilty look, knowing that she was responsible for that. But she felt relieved that he had shown up to take them.

"Well, would you look at the time, we better go you guys" Brooke spoke up, hoping to get away from this awkward moment.

"I could take the kids Brooke, if…" Lucas offered, hoping to have some time with them.

"They have plans already tonight, but maybe later this week?" Brooke asked, trying to get out of there. But she knew she had to let Lucas see them sometime.

"Ok, I'll pick them up from school on Friday then?" Lucas told her with a hopeful smile. He gave Maddie and Aidan another hug and let them go stand by Brooke.

"I'll see you at the hearing tomorrow" Brooke reminded him.

"See you then" Lucas responded softly "Bye guys' He waved, until they were out of sight. Brooke's strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by him either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brooke and Lucas were both anxious about their custody hearing today.

Brooke had woken up around 6 am to her stomach rumbling. She groaned because she was so tired but knew she had to try and get to the toilet. While on the bathroom floor, Brooke decided that she would call and see if they could hurry up the results on her lab work later today.

"Hopefully this will all go away once I'm done with the hearing and I can rest" She mumbled to herself. Brooke then decided she needed a shower to make herself feel better. She also picked out something nice to wear to the hearing. She settled on a black sheath dress with black heels and a bright turquoise sweater, in case she got cold.

An hour later, Brooke was fixing breakfast for the twins and herself. She decided on scrambled eggs and toast. They were in a little bit of a hurry since Brooke had to drop the kids off at daycare at the YMCA before heading to the courthouse.

"So, you guys" Brooke smiled "You excited about spending some time with daddy tomorrow night?" She asked as she poured them all some juice.

"Yeah" They both cheered at the same time. Maddie and Aidan both had on their bathing suits under their play clothes "But mommy, why don't we all do something together? Like a family?" Aidan asked sweetly as he bit into his eggs.

Brooke had to swallow the big lump in her throat "Well, things are gonna be a little different around here guys" She had a sad smile "Daddy is going to be living somewhere else, but he is going to come visit you guys all the time. Anytime you want him to, ok?" And Brooke meant that. She could never deny Lucas spending time with his children.

"Ok" The twins nodded.

"Maybe you guys will go to the movies or something with Daddy? How does that sound?" Brooke asked cheerfully.

"Can we go see Transformers?" Aidan asked with a smile.

"Transformers, that's for boys" Maddie wrinkled her nose "What about Enchanted? It's about a princess! You could come too Mommy, please' Her eyes lit up.

"I'm sure you guys can find one that you'll both like. And we'll see about me coming with you guys" Brooke sighed as they continued eating. The three of them finished up breakfast and got their things together for the day.

Lucas woke up in the same little hotel room that he had been staying in for the last three weeks. He could probably afford the Ritz Carlton, but opted for a less expensive hotel so he wouldn't seem too lavish. It sufficed for a place to sleep and shower, which pretty much all he did there anyway. He hadn't had any contact with Sarah in almost two months. In their last conversation, Sarah had told Lucas that her husband was really sick and only had about six months to live. Lucas wished her the best and told her to call if there was anything that he could do to help her get through it. But that their ongoing 'friendship' had to stop. So now, Lucas was back to going to Nathan or Jake for advice. Which is where he should have gone in the first place.

He showered and shaved, and dressed in a nice dress shirt and khakis. Lucas wanted to look presentable before the judge. He had a pretty good feeling that Brooke would get physical custody of the twins. But he at least hoped to get visitation rights. If he could only have one piece of Brooke to hold onto, the twins would be his choice. "Someday…" He smiled at the picture by his bed. It was of the four of them the night of their anniversary party. Brooke looked stunning in her cocktail dress. And Maddie and Aidan looked sweet in their little sundress and dress shirt and khakis. It was one of their happier moments. He hoped that someday, they would be like that again.

xxxxxx

9 am, the courtroom was bustling with people. Brooke and Lucas were on their respective sides with their lawyers. Nathan and Haley were present; although they weren't sure which side they were on. Karen and Keith came up to be there for Lucas, and the Davis' were on Brooke's side of the courtroom. They were all quieted when the bailiff spoke up, announcing that the proceedings would begin:

"Today we are here to rule over the custody of Madeline Grace Scott and Aidan Michael Scott, children of Brooke Davis Scott and Lucas Eugene Scott, pending divorce proceedings" The judge sighed "Is that correct?" He asked the two lawyers.

"Yes, your honor," They both responded.

"Very well" The judge skimmed some papers in front of him "It says here that Mrs. Scott is asking for physical custody, but is allowing visitation rights to Mr. Scott without set limitations? Now, before I go and subject two innocent children to the ramifications of divorce proceedings, I'm going to have to rule in favor of a trial separation as set forth by the state of North Carolina. Any objections?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor" Cooper, Brooke's lawyer objected, "My client filed for divorce because of infidelity on the part of Mr. Scott. He broke the marriage vows by having an extramarital affair. My client has no intention of reconciliation for her and Mr. Scott, not after his unfaithfulness. She is however, wiling to work with him about visitation of their two children" Cooper explained "And as not to take advantage of Mr. Scott's abundance of income, we are not asking for alimony, only child support, the amount to be determined at a later date".

Lucas' lawyer quickly stood up, to rebuttal "Your honor, with all due respect" Thomas Jenkins sighed, "Mrs. Scott has no physical proof that Mr. Scott had an affair outside their marriage. The only thing that they have to go on is fabricated stories, set forth by the media, which are almost never reliable. And hearsay on the part of family and friends who were either a party to circumstantial evidence or word of mouth by others. The two people who were a witness to what went on in the hotel room in California were Mr. Scott's own brother and his wife. They're here in this courtroom today. Why don't you ask them to recall what they witnessed that day? And you might see that there is no proof. And since the so-called woman whom Lucas so-called had an affair with didn't show, I guess you can't get her testimony either. So your best shot is them..." Thomas pointed toward the row where Nathan and Haley were sitting. Lucas sighed, knowing that they were going to kill him later for putting them on the spot.

The judge rubbed his forehead, before speaking "Well Mr. Jones, I'm afraid that Mr. Jenkins has a point. Your client has no physical proof that I'm aware of that her husband had an affair" He swallowed "That being said, I'm going to have to request Mrs. Bishop's (Sarah's last name) presence at a hearing to get her testimony before making my final ruling for your clients' divorce. Until then, we will get the statement of Mr. And Mrs. Scott, who were at the hotel. And consider this situation a trial separation until further notice" The judge sighed, "Mrs. Scott, would you please take the stand?" The judge motioned for Haley to step up.

Haley swallowed and passed her sleeping son to Nathan's arms. She slowly stood up and began her walk toward the front of the courtroom. She sent Brooke an apologetic look, as she passed by. But since the courts were making Haley do this, she didn't have much choice.

"Now Mrs. Scott" The judge got Haley's attention once she was sworn in "You were present in the hotel that night, is that correct?"

"Yes I was' Haley decided to keep it to simple answers.

"Did you, or did you not see Mr. Scott or Lucas, going to Mrs. Bishops' room at the end of the evening?'

"No, I didn't see him go to her room. My husband and I had already gone up to our room, to go to sleep earlier. I was over 7 months pregnant, so I was tired" Haley explained. The judge nodded at her response.

"So, when was it that you saw Lucas or Mr. Scott, with Mrs. Bishop then?" The judge inquired.

"The next morning. I was headed to Lucas' room to see if he was up, when I saw him coming from a room that wasn't his. When I asked him what was going on, he told me to mind my own business and stormed off. I returned to my room and explained to my husband what I had just seen. He decided to confront Lucas once more at breakfast, but only got another hasty response. Finally, when we were on the plane back to North Carolina, I looked over to see tears in Lucas' eyes. He finally broke down and admitted to me and my husband that something physical had gone on the night before. Lucas still continued though to have contact with Mrs. Bishop for several months after that night in Sacramento. They would email, chat online, and occasionally talk on the phone. She even came to Charlotte one weekend to see Lucas. They met up at a coffee shop while Brooke was working to chat. I honestly believe that Lucas was just trying to be friendly, and maybe reaching out for a friend himself. But Mrs. Bishop, she was looking for more than a friend and she wasn't planning on hiding it." Haley finished with a sad smile.

"What makes you say that, Mrs. Scott?" The judge asked.

Haley swallowed, looking her best friend in the eye "I went with them that day that they met up at the coffee shop" She admitted shamefully, in front of Brooke "Lucas wanted a witness, so if there was ever any question about his intentions. Lucas was on his best behavior, so to speak. But Sarah, she was all over him. She wore revealing clothes, laughed at anything Lucas said, even his stupid jokes, and would find any excuse to be near him or touch him. It was disgusting. And I don't even think she cared who I was either. Or that Lucas was married" Haley told them quietly.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott" The judge told her and let Haley take her seat again by Nathan.

Nathan was called to the stand to confirm Haley's testimony. Other than that, he wasn't much help. It then came time for the judge's final decision for their current situation. Everyone sat in silence for half an hour, before the judge was through.

"Ok" The judge got everyone's attention "At this time, I will make my final ruling in this matter. Mrs. Scott, you are to have 'physical custody' of yours and Mr. Scott's two children. But Mr. Scott, you will be given visitation rights, so you can see them whenever you want. Mrs. Scott and the children will occupy the house, since that is their home. Mr. Scott, you will arrange for child support, to be given to Mrs. Scott to care for the children. Furthermore, I cannot close the matter of your divorce without an accurate account of Mr. Scott's excursions in California. So I suggest that you find Mrs. Bishop, Mr. Scott, or the courts will, so we can have this matter cleaned up. This hearing is adjourned" The judge told them, as dismissal.

Brooke and Lucas both slowly gathered their things and began walking out from the courtroom. Her parents followed Brooke on either side, along with Nathan Haley and Cooper. Lucas walked along with Karen and Keith. Lilly was at home with Deb. When they all finally met outside, Brooke and Lucas shared a couple of awkward glances. Brooke was upset that they had to wait to finalize their divorce. Lucas dreaded having to find Sarah and explain the situation to her.

"You'll need to pick up the kids by 3 tomorrow" Brooke told Lucas quietly as the rest of the adults watched the showdown "The Y doesn't like kids to be picked up late".

"I can do that" Lucas said with a swallow "Feel free to tag along tomorrow night, if you don't have plans" He wanted to spend time with Brooke as well. She just shrugged, before James came and pulled her away from the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Brooke had taken the twins to their summer daycare, before heading to work. She was dreading tonight because the twins were insisting that she hang out with them and their daddy. But before Brooke could freak out about that, she had a more pressing matter.

Brooke sat at her desk in her office waiting for the phone to ring. She had tried to get the results from her lab work back yesterday. But no one was being helpful and told her that it would probably be today. She jumped in her seat when Eva buzzed to say she had a call:

"This is Brooke"

"Hey B. Scott" It was Peyton "I was just calling to say hey and see how everything went yesterday. Sorry I couldn't make it, but I had a show last night at the gallery and I couldn't get away from the store, all day" She explained with an apologetic tone.

"That's ok Peyton" Brooke told her, still anxious for another phone call "Nothing was really decided. Until Lucas' little tramp comes out of the woodwork, we can't finalize our divorce. How convenient is that? Anyway, it's just a mess. That, and …" She trailed off, wondering if she should tell Peyton what she was worried about.

"And what, Brooke?" Peyton's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing, just the kids are begging me to go with them and Lucas on their night out tonight" She sighed "I don't know that it's such a good idea. I don't want the kids to get their hopes up that we're getting back together" She explained with some worry.

"It's just what? Dinner and a movie? How much could that hurt?" Peyton tried to reason.

"I guess so" Brooke saw she was getting another call "Hey Pey, let me call you back, if that's ok?"

"Sure thing Brooke. Call me later" Peyton told Brooke before they hung up.

Brooke swallowed hard before picking up the line. Her hands were sweating and the room felt like it was closing in:

"Brooke Davis" Her semi cheerful voice rang through the line.

"Mrs. Davis, this is Doctor Elijah, from the hospital" There was a pause "Everything came back normal on your lab work. We did however discover one thing that we thought you should be aware of" Another pause "I don't know if you were aware or not, but you're expecting Brooke. Congratulations!" The doctor sounded so pleased.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was pregnant? Maybe there was a mistake? She had been trying so hard to have another baby for a while now. But now that the prospect was that much closer, it scared the hell out of Brooke.

"Brooke, you ok?" The doctor's voice boomed through the phone.

"Yeah" Brooke choked out "I'll umm, I'll schedule a follow as soon as possible" She said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke grabbed her purse and her cell phone and fled from her office. She mumbled something about running an errand to the girls on her way out. She had to go somewhere. And that somewhere was Haley's house.

"Brooke?" Haley answered the door after a minute "Come in" She motioned for her sister in law to come inside. Brooke looked out of it and scared. Haley led her over to the couch, to talk. Brooke was in her own little world right now, and not responding.

"Brooke, what is it?" The twins? Lucas?" Haley tried to get her to talk.

Brooke finally was able to explain what happened and how the doctor told her she was pregnant. Not only would this complicate the situation with Lucas. But it brought back the pain of losing Austin all over again. Could they really handle this right now?

"I can't have it Hales" Brooke cried "What about me and Lucas splitting up? The divorce? What about what happened last time? I can't do it…" She breathed out, in all seriousness.

"Brooke, listen to me" Haley had to stop Brooke, before she hyperventilated "Don't do anything, until you are one hundred percent sure, ok? Go home and rest. And then tonight, try and relax with Lucas and the twins. Just don't worry about this tonight, ok? And first thing tomorrow or Monday, we'll figure out what you want to do" She instructed with her motherly tone. Haley knew that this was big though.

"Ok" Brooke nodded, and stood up to leave "I'll call you later, thank you" She thanked Haley for listening before leaving.

xxxxxx

7 o'clock, Brooke, Lucas and the twins were sitting at Applebee's, ready to eat dinner. Lucas was inwardly glad that Brooke had agreed to come. Brooke was wearing jeans with a green baby doll top and her black heels. Her hair was fixed nice and make up done. She refused to let on that she was unhappy or pregnant. Lucas was looking good in his jeans with a t-shirt and button down combo. His hair was growing out a little but still looked nice.

"So what were you guys doing at the hospital the other day?" Lucas asked as they all waited for their food. He decided to make some small talk, plus he had been curious why they were there ever since.

"We were just having a check up and coming to see about you" Brooke fake smiled, hoping that Lucas would buy it.

"Daddy, what's a period?" Aidan asked out of the blue. Brooke and Lucas both just about choked on their drinks. They both shared a look, not sure what to say. They always knew that they would have to explain where babies come from and what not. But it didn't come any easier, no matter how many times they practiced 'the speech'.

"Where did you hear that buddy?" Lucas finally managed to ask. He just hoped that he didn't have to explain it, especially to his son. He knew that one-day, Maddie would have to be told all about it, but hopefully Brooke would handle that, since she is the mom.

"Mommy was talking about it with the doctor and how she hadn't had one?" Aidan explained innocently "What does that mean daddy?" Kids could be so curious.

Lucas sent a look to Brooke to see if she would explain, but no such luck. He wasn't sure what to think that could mean. But he could definitely think of one explanation "It means that your too young to know about that" He told Aidan with a smirk "And Mommy has got some explaining to do later on" He whispered only where Brooke could hear.

Brooke felt uneasy with Lucas' questioning glances, but luckily their food came before Lucas could interrogate Brooke anymore. Maddie and Aidan quickly changed from hospital talk to talk about wanting to go to the beach tomorrow. Brooke agreed that they could do that, since it was the weekend.

"So, the NBA didn't mind you missing a game for your family?" Brooke asked as they walked along the streets of downtown. Maddie and Aidan were walking ahead, eyeing the ice cream stand coming up. Lucas had promised that they could have ice cream, if they ate a good dinner, which they did for once.

"No, they understand" He sighed as he feel the tension in her voice, in referring to his job "And don't change the subject Brooke, I asked you an important question?" He was referring to what he had just asked her once the kids were out of earshot.

"No Luke, I'm not going to put a stop to the divorce papers, ok?" Lucas had just brought up the subject, not wanting to have to air their dirty laundry to the world. And plus he would have to hunt down Sarah, and pull her away from her sick husband who was dying "And don't look at me like this is all my fault" Brooke said eyeing him "I wasn't the one who sought comfort in someone else's arms, ok?" She reminded him.

"When are you going to let that go? Nothing happened, alright" Lucas was getting upset by Brooke's constant reminding him of Sacramento and what happened there.

Brooke swallowed, not ready to get into it, but figured it was coming "Can you look me in the eye Luke, and honestly tell me that you didn't sleep with Sarah?" She asked, tears threatening. Lucas hung his head in shame, not able to give her the answer they both wanted. Brooke nodded, knowing what his silence meant.

"I'll be in the car," Brooke said quickly not wanting to break down in front of the kids or even Lucas.

"Brooke, wait. Brooke!" Lucas called after her but Brooke was already halfway down the street. Lucas turned back to keep an eye on the twins.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Maddie asked as she noticed Brooke wasn't around.

"She went to get something from the car princess" Lucas sighed and smiled down at the twins. He didn't dare ask about Aidan's comments at dinner "How about some ice cream guys? Hmm? We'll even take mommy some too" He smiled as they went to get four ice cream cones. Lucas even got Brooke her favorite, mint chocolate chip.

They eventually headed back home. The twins were passed out in the backseat, exhausted from a long day. Brooke was seriously regretting coming with Lucas and the kids tonight. All she wanted to do was going home and have a good stiff drink, but she couldn't, because she was pregnant. She really didn't feel like ice cream, but decided to eat it anyway, since Lucas bought it. She and Lucas rode home in silence, neither of them sure what to say. Brooke was so tired of all the fighting and drama. But she was so hurt by Lucas's wrongdoings. How did things get so screwed up? She was thinking the exact same thing that Lucas was saying to Nathan the other day. She just wished they could go back to before all the hurt and pain. Before they lost Austin. And just be happy again. But how? Brooke began to notice Lucas speeding and it was starting to rain.

"Lucas, you might want to slow down, the roads are getting wet" Brooke said quietly, not having the energy to fight anymore. But she wouldn't let him put their kids in danger.

"It's not that bad Brooke" Lucas said, since it was only sprinkling "Luke, please?" Brooke tried again, still nervous about it. It was then that Brooke saw the car coming toward her side of the car. The driver wasn't paying attention and she could have sworn she saw a liquor bottle in his hand. Lucas had the green light, but this driver didn't look like he was stopping. Brooke began to panic, knowing what could happen.

"Luke, look out!" Brooke cried, seeing the car wasn't slowing down.

But it was too late. The other drivers' impulse was not that fast because he had been drinking. The sound of screeching tires and screams could be heard. The other car collided with Brooke's side of the car, but behind her, right where Aidan was sitting. Lucas jumped out in the rain, to see about his son, while Brooke was screaming. She tried to turn around and see if Aidan looked ok. But before she could, Brooke passed out from the stress of the situation. The last thing she heard were sirens and Lucas asking if she was ok…

* * *

Ok, ok. I know that you might want to kill me. But I promise that Brooke and the baby will be ok. I won't let anything else happen to a Brucas baby again. Lucas will find out in the next chapter about Brooke's pregnancy, and he won't sit back quietly. So you expect to see him fighting for his family some more. And Brooke finally will give and let Lucas start helping some more. I really can't stand to see them apart very long. I really wanted to just put them back together this chapter, especially after last night and the season premiere. You guys would be proud to know that I was writing and watching the premiere at the same time lol!

**WARNING, SPOILERS FROM LAST NIGHTS EPISODE, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW:**

I thought that the premiere was pretty good. I'm a little sad b/c, and I may be a little premature, but it looks like another season of Leyton being together to me. I couldn't see any real chance of Brucas being together again, and I wanted to cry. I think my fav part was the very end where Nathan takes Jamie out to face his fear. I felt really bad for Nathan and Haley and what happened to them. I really didn't understand what happened to Nathan and how he wound up in a wheelchair. But I missed the first hour of the premiere. So I only saw the second hour. Anyway, feel free to comment back and let me know what I missed the first hour

Have great one guys. Only one more day til I get old! Leave me lots of love!

Laura


	28. It's Not Over

"Aidan!" Lucas screamed as he ran around to the side where his son was trapped.

He had to pull hard to try and get the smashed in door open but was not successful. Luckily a fire truck and ambulance pulled up not too longer after that. A fireman hastily pushed Lucas back away from the car to pry the car door open. Lucas watched as they pulled his unconscious son from the wreckage. Aidan had a big gash on his forehead. The fireman immediately took the little boy over toward the ambulance so that the EMTs could get started working on him. As Lucas was about to walk over and see about his son, he felt a hand on his shoulder:

"Sir, we have your daughter" Another fireman smiled, holding a crying Maddie.

"Come here baby girl" Lucas took Maddie into his arms and cradled her against his chest. The rain was starting to come down and so Lucas pulled his jacket around both of them.

"Shhh, Maddes, it's ok" Maddie was still crying.

"Mommy is still in the car" She reminded her father and pointed, "She wasn't moving daddy" She began to sob.

"Shit" Lucas mumbled, but quickly saw the look his daughter gave him "Sorry baby" He got the attention of one of the EMTs "Look, my wife in the front passenger side, is she ok?" He prepared himself for the worst.

The EMT yelled something to one of the other workers "We're checking on her right now. We'll know more once we get her to the hospital. She is awake though" That offered some hope "Right now, why don't you and your daughter go with your son?" The EMT pointed toward the ambulance where Aidan was "We'll meet you guys there with your wife" He informed. Lucas nodded as he and Maddie climbed in with Aidan.

"Is he ok?" Lucas asked as he held an upset Maddie close to him.

"Heartbeat and pulse are ok. But he's losing blood. We need to get going…" The EMT said, knocking on the window to let the driver know to hurry up. They felt the car jolt and they began to speed off to the hospital.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Rachel along with Cooper and Jenny all waited at the entrance to the hospital.

Lucas had frantically called Nathan's cell, to tell him what happened. He didn't have much time to explain the details as he had an unconscious son and wife, as of now. Maddie was just fine. And Lucas wasn't hurt either. But none of them knew the extent of the damage to Aidan or what was wrong with Brooke. Just then, they saw an ambulance pulling up to the hospital, and a stretcher with Aidan's small body on it, and a frantic Lucas holding a crying Maddie.

"6 year old male, trauma to the head and neck. Stable but losing blood at significant rate. No allergies that we're aware of" The EMT told the on-call doctor in the ER. They rushed into one of the OR to get him worked out.

The five adults watched as the little boy was wheeled away. Lucas gave an upset Maddie to Haley, who offered to calm her down. They all saw Brooke being wheeled in. She looked alert but still a little shaken up.

"Brooke, baby" Lucas went to kneel beside her wheelchair "How you doing?" He knew that this whole thing must have scared her. But Brooke wouldn't say anything, just looked to her friends with pleading eyes. She was in shock.

"Are there any medical conditions we should be aware of?" The nurse asked. Lucas shook his head no, because he didn't know of any. Haley passed Maddie who had calmed down some over to Peyton and stepped forward.

"She's pregnant" Haley told the nurse quietly. Everyone was surprised and Lucas' eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Brooke, why… why didn't you say anything?" Lucas stuttered, shocked from the news.

"Luke, not now" Haley warned "She doesn't need guilt on top of worry for the baby right now" She told him.

"Can I come with her?" Lucas pleaded, to the nurse. The older woman sighed, but motioned for him to follow them to an exam room. Lucas inwardly sighed in relief, glad to be there for Brooke. Now it all made sense though, with Aidan asking questions and their 'check up' at the hospital the other day.

"Come get me if there is any news on Aidan, I mean it" Lucas told the other adults. They all nodded, signaling that they would.

Brooke was wheeled into an exam room and up onto a table. She tried to close her eyes and imagine something peaceful and serene, instead of freaking out right now. But she still wasn't a hundred percent sure that she wanted a baby with Lucas, after everything he had put her through.

"Mrs. Scott, this going to be cold" The doctor told her and Brooke nodded, with her eyes still closed. She felt Lucas try to hold her hand, probably to calm both of them. She was too tired to fight right now.

"Ok, let's see here…" The doctor began the ultrasound "Looks like everything is ok with the baby. It seems to be unharmed from the impact" Lucas and Brooke both sighed in relief "Do you hurt anywhere Mrs. Scott or feel funny in any way?"

"My head" Brooke finally choked out and pointed toward the side of her head.

The doctor began took to where Brooke had pointed. There was no gash or anything. But a good-sized bump was beginning to form. The doctor nodded and helped sit Brooke up in the bed.

"She's just got a bump" The doctor told Lucas "But she may have a slight concussion. We need to keep her awake for a little while, until we know that any swelling has gone down" The doctor informed.

"The baby's ok though, right?" Lucas made sure once more.

"It's alright Luke" The doctor smiled "Just keep an eye on your wife. And I will let you guys know as soon as we know something on your son"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour passed in Brooke's room.

Brooke refused to say much to Lucas. She was upset because of all the crap that had gone on lately. And although the accident wasn't Lucas' fault, her son was hurt pretty badly and they still didn't know his condition. The TV was the only noise that could be heard, besides a deep sigh from one of them every now and then.

"Maybe you should go check on Aidan, Luke" Brooke finally said tiredly. She really just wanted some peace and quiet. But she had to stay awake until the doctor told her she could sleep.

Lucas shook his head "The doctor said that he would come find us when there was news" He reminded her "Plus, I don't want to leave you, or the baby" He had this gleam when he spoke of the baby.

Brooke sighed, frustrated "Lucas, just stop, ok?" She pleaded, "I'm not having this baby Luke. As of next Tuesday, There won't be one anymore" She told him quietly.. On the inside, Brooke wasn't so sure about ending the pregnancy. She had wanted another baby for so long. But it never seemed like a good time for her and Lucas to have a baby.

"'Brooke, we made that baby" Lucas pleaded, "It was made from the love we have for each other. Why can't you see that? We have to have this baby" He was not about to let Brooke go and do something like that.

"We don't have to do anything Lucas" Brooke told him agitated "Yes, we had sex. Now I'm pregnant. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a liar and a cheater" She glared at him "Don't feel like you're under any obligation here. Just forget you even knew about it ok. You can go help your little woman make babies, now that her husband can't" She tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Brooke, that's not fair. Nor is it the truth, ok?" Lucas said, getting upset "I don't' want to make babies with her. I want to make babies with you. I want this baby," He signaled to her stomach.

"Well, it's a little late for that, isn't it?" Brooke choked out "You didn't want to make a baby two months ago. So why would you want this one?" She quipped.

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed. He never meant to make her feel that he didn't want another baby. He just couldn't handle the whole forced schedule thing.

"Can you please go get Haley or Peyton, and tell them to bring Maddie?" Brooke asked with some anger, before Lucas could hound her anymore "This conversation is over Luke. You can't make me have this baby, so that's the end of it" She told him straight up.

"It's not over Brooke" Lucas told her softly "But I'll let someone else have a turn to see you" He told her with a sad smile.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. She had found Weird Science on one of the stations on the TV, and was watching some of it. She thought back to her and Lucas' first date.

"Come in" She said hoarsely, from crying.

"Someone wants to see her mom" Peyton smiled, holding Maddie on one hip.

"Come here baby girl" Brooke said with a watery smile "See, mommy's ok" She told Maddie. She could tell that Maddie was upset by seeing her like this, and Aidan like he was. They all began chatting and trying to think positively. Peyton caught a glimpse of what was on the TV. She inwardly smiled, knowing that Brooke was remembering her and Lucas' first date. Peyton remembered Brooke telling her the significance of the movie.

Lucas sat next to Haley in the waiting area as she tried to say encouraging things about Aidan. It didn't matter about the divorce right now. All any of them wanted was for the little boy to be ok.

"I need to go call my mom and Keith" Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck "Let her know what happened" He said, still kind of out of it.

"I umm, I already called her Luke" Jake spoke up "I figured you were a little preoccupied" He told him.

"Thanks" Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands. It was getting late and he was exhausted from everything else lately already.

"So the baby's ok, Luke?" Haley asked once again, just to make sure.

Lucas nodded "The doctor said that it was unharmed from the impact. Brooke just bumped her head on the window bad" He sighed "But I guess it really doesn't matter about the baby anymore. She doesn't want it," He admitted quietly. All the adults were a little taken back. That didn't sound like the Brooke Davis they all knew.

"Just give her a few days Luke, she'll come around" Haley insisted. She was going to have a talk with Brooke later on, once she was feeling better.

Lucas just nodded, not sure how to respond. Just then, the doctor who had been working on Aidan came into the waiting area

"Aidan Scott's family?" The doctor asked in a tired voice. Lucas was on his feet immediately.

"I'm his father" Lucas told the man quickly, who nodded.

"Well, he's doing fine" The doctor started out with the positive "Only 7 stitches for the gash in his forehead. He is however, going to have a concussion and have headaches for a little while. I would like to keep him here overnight, but he should be ok to go home tomorrow. Would you like to go visit him?"

"Yes, please" Lucas said, with a sigh of relief.

"Follow me then," The doctor said with a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat looking at his sleeping son.

Aidan had one gash on his forehead that had been stitched up. There were a couple other little scrapes on his arms, but other than that he looked ok. They had him hooked up to monitors and a breathing machine. The nurse assured Lucas that Aidan was breathing on his own just fine. They only put him on oxygen to help relax him and so that Aidan wouldn't have to struggle with anything right now. His body would be allowed to rest and heal.

"Buddy" Lucas choked out "I'm so sorry little man. I don't know what I was thinking when I speeding through town. If I could go back, I would Aidan…" He trailed "I'd do a lot of things differently. But your mom and I love you so much, buddy. You gotta wake up Aidan. Your mom is a mess. I need you to help me convince your mom that I still love her. I just know that you can help me with that…" He got choked "They said you should be fine and be waking up here soon. So open your eyes Aidan, please" Lucas rested his head on the side of Aidan's bed.

Just then, there is the sound of the door handle clicking and being turned. Lucas lifts his head to see Brooke being wheeled inside the room by a nurse. She sends Lucas a scared look, as she sees her son lying on the bed there. Brooke motions for the nurse to push her closer to the bed.

"He's just sleeping Brooke, that's all" The nurse tells the scared mother. Brooke nods, not once taking her eyes off her son.

"The doctors expect him to wake up in the next hour or so," Lucas breathes out, as he and Brooke both just stare at their son.

"Whatever happened to the other driver?" Brooke chokes out, trying not to get too upset. She had told Peyton to take Maddie back in the waiting room, instead of letting her see her brother like this.

"I'll see if I can find out" The nurse told Brooke "Will you be ok in here for a few minutes?" The doctor told Brooke she could only be out of bed for half an hour.

"Yeah" Brooke said softly as she took her son's small hand in hers. Aidan looked so peaceful right now. He didn't even look that bad with the gash in his head. The nurse let the two parents have some time with their child.

"You feel ok?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence finally. He looked over to see Brooke. She looked tired, but still radiant. He just couldn't believe that she was pregnant again, with his baby.

"Yeah, a little tired" Brooke sighed, trying to not cry "I just want him to wake up. Once he wakes up, I can relax. I'll know that he's ok…" She squeaked out.

"You need to rest Brooke. For you, and for the baby" Lucas didn't care if he was being selfish or pushing her too hard. He wasn't about to let her do something that they would both regret. He cared too much for his children, and for Brooke.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not having it ok? I just can't. Not after everything that we've gone through…" Brooke said with anger, still watching over her son "Just let it go Luke"

"I will not Brooke" Lucas pushed "You can't expect me to sit by quietly and just let you kill our baby. We're not in high school anymore, so don't think that I won't fight you about this" He hated to sound threatening, but if that's what it took. Brooke raised an eyebrow at his tone, but couldn't deal with Lucas right now.

"Can we please not do this right now. Our son is hurt…" Brooke pleaded. She had made up her mind anyway, why couldn't Lucas just accept that?

"Fine. But once we know that Aidan is ok, you and me have a lot to discuss" Lucas insisted softly. Brooke just huffed, not offering a response.

A couple minutes later, Aidan began to shift in the bed. And all of a sudden, his eyes flickered open:

"Mommy?" Aidan asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm right here baby" Brooke choked out "Daddy's here too" She told him as she stroked his head.

"What happened Mommy?" Aidan asked as he tried to stretch.

"We were in a car accident buddy," Lucas said softly "Someone hit you and Mommy from the side of the car," He told his son.

"My head hurts" Aidan breathed out as his fingers found the bandage around his forehead. Brooke nodded and was about to wheel herself into the hallway to ask the doctor for some pain medication. But luckily, the doctor and a nurse showed up about that time.

"Aidan, you gave your parents quite a scare," The doctor said lightly as he began checking the little boy over. The nurse wrote down what the doctor said in Aidan's chart.

"Now Aidan, you've got a pretty nasty bump on your head" The doctor told him "But it will get better I promise. You also have what's called a concussion. Do you know what that is?" Aidan shook his head no slightly "Well, that means you have some swelling up here" The doctor pointed to Aidan's forehead "Your mom has one too. You guys have to stay up a little bit, cause the swelling isn't good. Would you like your mom to stay with you, so I can keep an eye on both of you?" The doctor asked sweetly. Aidan nodded with a smile.

"We'll make it a slumber party then" Brooke smiled softly at her son.

An hour later, Brooke and Aidan were snuggled up in the bed together. Lucas had gone to fill everyone in on Brooke and Aidan's conditions. He also went to relieve Haley from babysitting duty of Maddie. Everyone else decided to go home. Lucas brought Maddie back with him, to see her mom and brother.

"Hey princess, wanna join me and Aidan?" Brooke smiled "We're watching the Disney channel" She patted the other side of the bed for Maddie to climb on. Maddie nodded and climbed in bed with Brooke and Aidan. She was a little more at ease, seeing that her mom and brother seemed to be ok. Brooke actually sent Lucas a smile, at the scene before him. Lucas smiled back, seeing his whole life there before him. But now, he just had to convince Brooke not to get rid of his baby.

Lucas got comfortable in the armchair beside the bed. They watched 'The Aristocrats' together, Maddie and Aidan enthralled in the show. Around 2 am, the doctor came back by and told Brooke and Aidan that it was safe for them to get some rest. He felt like the swelling had gone down. Maddie had already dozed off around midnight, as did Lucas in the chair. Lucas did wake back up when the doctor came by for a minutes.

"Goodnight buddy" Brooke smiled down at Aidan who was struggling to keep his eyes open any longer "Goodnight princess" She kissed the top of Maddie's head "Night baby" She said a little lower, to her stomach. Brooke then passed out from pure exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three days passed without much happening. Brooke and Aidan were released the next morning to go home. The doctor felt confident that they would be fine, but told Brooke to follow up with her OB-GYN about the baby once more. And the doctor said for Brooke to bring Aidan back in two weeks to get his stitches out.

"Comng…" Brooke called out. She groaned to herself, having just come from the bathroom. Her morning sickness had been acting up this morning. Today was the day that Brooke was supposed to have an appointment at the clinic.

"Hey B. Davis" It was Peyton, with Haley and Cooper behind her "Just thought we'd come see what's going on at the Scott house this morning" She smirked, but quickly saw that Brooke wasn't in the mood.

"Just peachy" Brooke flashed a fake smile "Maddie's at daycare, Aidan's in his room playing video games, I've been throwing up for the past thirty minutes thanks to that damn Scott sperm" She quipped "And did I mention that I have an appointment this afternoon?" She rubbed her lower abdomen to help soothe her nerves.

"Brooke…" Haley said, passing Cooper to Peyton to hold "You don't have to do this you know? There are other options…" She told her friend gently.

"Like what Haley?" Brooke sighed, "Have a baby by a lying, cheating scumbag? No thank you" She said with intent "And please don't look at me like that"

"Like what?" Haley asked incredulously, although she had an idea.

"Like I'm the most horrible person in the world…" She breathed out. Brooke fell back onto the couch and tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay "You come to me, if Nathan ever cheats. And god I hope he never does. But don't judge, until you've been in my situation" She choked out.

"Brooke, no one is judging you" Haley defended "But I refuse to believe that this is really what you want. I know you've been through so much. More than your fair share. But don't punish yourself anymore. Don't punish Lucas; he's doing that enough himself. And most of all, don't punish a little innocent baby, please" She tried to reason.

"Thank you for that very June Cleaver way of thinking Hales" Brooke spat, exhausted "But in the real world, things don't work like that. You didn't get knocked up at 16 only to have your whole life change, you didn't lose a baby the way I did and feel the guilt and pain that I did, and you sure as hell didn't have your husband cheat on you. So please, just for two seconds, think of where I'm coming from. I know that you and Lucas have a history. But we've been friends too. And what I really need right now is my friend, to help through this…." Brooke began to get choked up again "instead of judging me" She finished with a swallow.

Haley and Peyton both stared at their friend, knowing that she was hurt. They both knew that Brooke could be pretty headstrong. As could Lucas sometimes.

"If this is what you want Brooke, then we're gonna be there for you" Haley told her sister in law. Peyton nodded beside Haley, reaffirming that they would be there for her.

"It's not what I want to do Haley" Brooke sighed, knowing that it didn't sound right "But it's what I have to do" She gulped.

Forty five minutes later, Brooke was dressed and getting ready to go. She was wearing a comfortable sweat suit, as she was told to do. She went to check in on Aidan before leaving.

"Hey buddy, you doing ok?" Brooke sat on the edge of her son's bed, to look him over.

"Yeah mommy" Aidan smiled "My head doesn't hurt anymore" He told her pointedly.

"Well that's good buddy" Brooke looked at her precious child, having second thoughts "Aunt Rachel is going to keep you company for a little while since mommy has to go somewhere, ok?" She choked out, not sure about what she was doing.

"Ok mommy. As long as she doesn't tell guys I'm her kids, to pick them up" Aidan wrinkled his nose.

Brooke made a mental note to have a chat with Rachel about that later "She won't buddy, I promise" She sent him a watery smile "I love you"

"I love you too mommy" Aidan told Brooke, and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

Peyton drove as Brooke sat in the passenger side on the way to the clinic. Haley offered to take the backseat, still feeling a little uneasy about all of this. Brooke just stared ahead. Thoughts of the day she had planned to do this in high school flooded her mind.

_Brooke woke up the next morning with a knot in her stomach, and it wasn't morning sickness. She dressed in a cute jogging suit, even though cute wasn't important today. She was surprised that both Karen and Lucas had gone when she went into the kitchen._

"_Hello?" She called out. No answer._

_Well this is nothing new, I'm always alone. She thought._

_She got her keys and purse, and made her way out to her powder blue Beetle. As she got closer to it, she noticed something on the windshield. It was a pale pink rose, with a note attacked to it_

"_People who are meant to be will find their way in the end". A wise person once told me that. If you still believe that, then don't do it Love, Lucas_

"Well, people who are meant to be don't cheat on each other either" Brooke muttered as they drove on. Luckily neither Peyton nor Haley heard her say anything. The radio was on in the background. .

They got to the Clinic around 8, before all the protesters started. Brooke kept swallowing hard and eyeing the building, before getting out and walking toward the entrance. They had just about made it to the door, when a voice stopped them:

"Brooke Davis?" It was a police officer. Brooke whipped around and bit her lip nervously. What kind of trouble was she in now?

"Ye, yes" Brooke stuttered. She didn't have time for this right now.

"You've been served" The officer told her as he handed Brooke an envelope. Brooke took it shakily in her hand and sent Haley and Peyton nervous glances. They both shrugged, not sure what was going on.

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she began to read what was inside "Oh my god" Her eyes widened.

"What is it Brooke?" Peyton questioned, seeing the puzzled look on Brooke's face.

"It's from Lucas" Brooke swallowed "It's a restraining order to keep me from having an abortion. It says that if I do it, then I could lose custody of Maddie and Aidan…" She sighed "I have to appear in court tomorrow to finalize living arrangements" Brooke said, showing Peyton and Haley the piece of paper.

"I guess you're not the only one who knows how to use the court system after all" Peyton said with a nervous glance at her friend. What was Brooke going to do?

* * *

So, there you are! Sorry I didn't have it up sooner. But I gave myself my birthday off as far as writing. I'm officially 25, and old now lol! Anyway, please send me ideas of where you want this to go. I know you would want Brooke to cooperate with the court order. But anyway, suggestions would be helpful! Thanks and have a great weekend guys!

Laura

p.s. – plz leave me lots of love!


	29. The Reason Is You

"Mrs. Scott has no comment, for the hundreth time" Cooper Jones tells the cameras gathered outside the courthouse.

Cooper has his arm around Brooke, protecting her from the news reporters. Apparently, the news of the separation and divorce spread like wild fire. Everyone in the country knew about Lucas Scott and his wrong doings by now.

"Get away from me" Brooke howled as a reporter grabbed at her sweater. These people were intent on getting the story, even if it means attacking her physically. Cooper swats the persons' arm away as they climb the stairs to the courthouse. Finally, after fighting for ten minutes, they reach the foyer of the courthouse, and wait for Lucas and his lawyer to show up.

About five minutes later, they hear another roar from outside and the reporters starting up again, signaling that Lucas must have arrived. The voice of Thomas Jenkins booms through the air:

"My client has not time for comment, so just leave us alone" He huffs at the crowd "He would appreciate the respect of privacy of his family at a time like this" Mr. Jenkins informs them angrily. They don't hear Lucas' voice, probably because he doesn't want to say anything to incriminate himself anymore.

Finally, the blue eyed blonde enters the foyer, his lawyer right behind. Lucas' eyes meet Brookes and they just send nervous glances toward each other. He sends her a halfway apologetic, halfway angry expression. Brooke figures he hated that it came to dragging this through the courts, but wasn't going to give up on his family that easily. Her eyes divert from his stare, because it's an invading one, like he's trying to see inside of her. Their paths finally meet, along with those of their lawyers.

"I told you that I wasn't going to back down," Lucas said softly to Brooke, with a pained expression.

"Well, thanks to you…" Brooke swallowed "the whole nation knows about our divorce, among other things" She quipped and began rubbing her lower abdomen to ease some morning sickness.

Lucas eyed her, seeing her massaging her stomach "You feel ok?" He became concerned after she continued for a couple of minutes.

"Like you really care" Brooke huffed "You're only doing this Luke, to have control over me" She choked out, pissed off and upset.

"That's not why I'm doing this Brooke" Lucas protested "And you know it. "He insisted.

Cooper Jones stepped up "That's enough Mr. Scott. We don't have to sit her and listen to this," He told Lucas pointedly.

"We wouldn't even be here if she would just agree to keep the baby" Lucas said in desperation "She has no right to do anything without my consent" He pleaded. Cooper bowed up, and put his arm around Brooke, to let her know he would handle this.

"We'll see about that Mr. Scott, we'll see about that," Cooper said, before leading Brooke into the courtroom.

Ten minutes later, the two lawyers were preparing their arguments to present to the judge. Haley and Nathan slipped in the back of the courtroom, along with Peyton and Jake. They all wanted to be there for their two friends. And if necessary, they were prepared to step in and make sure that the two, now three innocent lives weren't destroyed because their parents couldn't get along.

"My client, Mrs. Scott, has been a devoted mother and wife to her children for almost 8 years now" Cooper Jones began "She became pregnant in high school, by Mr. Scott. And where many teen mothers would have run scared and decided not to go through with the pregnancy, Mrs. Scott did. She took responsibility for her actions and took the less than easy road in her situation. She took care of herself during her pregnancy and was able to give birth to two healthy babies. She and Mr. Scott decided to get married, make it official. She took on the role of mother and wife, taking those roles very seriously. But Mr. Scott did not. He went outside the vows of marriage because he felt 'neglected'. He left Mrs. Scott in a bought of depression to take care of his own needs, rather than those of his wife. Now tell me, does that sound like someone who should be allowed to dictate what my client does with her body? I think not. If it weren't for Mr. Scott's need for attention, my client wouldn't have to make the difficult decision that she is faced with now. To have the baby of her lying, cheating husband? Or to choose not to, and move on with her life peacefully. All we are asking here is for my client's right to choose, which is being taken away by Mr. Scott, which is against the law, by the way…" Cooper finished with a determined look on his face. He sent Brooke a smile, which she returned a weak one as they waited for Lucas' lawyer to speak.

Thomas Jenkins stood up and took a couple of deep breaths before speaking "Need I remind this court that there is no physical evidence of my client having an extramarital affair. So before Mrs. Davis goes and points the finger, she better have hard evidence. I have here your honor, a subpoena waver from Mrs. Bishops' lawyer. Her husband is on death's door. And she is requesting that she not be summoned until her husband is either better or gone" Mr. Jenkins showed the waiver to the judge "With that in mind, we are asking that Mrs. Scott be prevented from making any rash decisions your honor, until the matter of Mr. Scott's alleged affair is cleared up. Mr. Jones just said that the only reason his client is considering a termination is because of what she believed Mr. Scott did…"

"Your honor" Cooper quickly came to Brooke's defenses "The reasons for my client wanting a termination are no one's business, especially Mr. Jenkins…"

"But it is my client's business because he is the father of that fetus…" Jenkins argued

"Counselor's, approach the bench…" The judge quipped, with a less than pleased expression. He was tired of the back and forth mud slinging.

Thomas Jenkins and Cooper Jones both approached the judge with caution. They knew that they had gone too far.

"Your honor, with all due respect, Mr. Jenkins client is only dragging all us through this to have control over Mrs. Scott. She has the right to keep or get rid of her baby, as she chooses. And there's nothing that Mr. Scott can do about it…"

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Jones…" The judge informed.

"Your honor, Mr. Scott is only asking that his wife take his feelings into consideration about an abortion. He'll give her a divorce, if that's what she really wants. But all he's asking is that she not punish an innocent baby for what she thinks her husband did…"

The judge sighed and rubbed his forehead for a second, thinking "All I can do Mr. Jenkins is ask that Mrs. Scott seek counseling before making her decision, so that she is informed of all of her options…" The judge told the two men. Cooper rolled his eyes, knowing that Brooke wasn't going to like this, but that there wasn't much he could do if the judge made a recommendation. Thomas smirked, knowing that he had bought Lucas some time on changing Brooke's mind. The judge waved the two lawyers away, ready to lay down his ruling.

"Mrs. Scott…" Brooke looked up at the mention of her name "I can't legally make you do anything that you don't' want to do. All I can offer is my solid advice" The judge sighed "I would advise you to think over carefully all of your options before making any decisions Brooke. And don't let the past dictate your future. I'm going to set up a counseling session for you before you go through with your decision. It will just be an information session about the different options you have Brooke. I wish you and Mr. Scott both luck and happiness in your future. Until we meet again, this hearing is adjourned".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat at Jake and Peyton's house as she and Peyton discussed her dilemma.

After the judge ruled that Brooke had to seek counseling before deciding to do anything about her pregnancy, they all left the courthouse. Peyton and Jake took Brooke with them, to calm her down. Nathan and Haley went to check on Lucas after the hearing, just to make sure he was ok.

"Can you believe the nerve of that judge?" Brooke asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"It's not that uncommon Brooke" Jake informed with a sigh "Nikki, she umm. She thought about not having Jenny. They made us go for counseling before we decided what we were going to do…" He trailed off "I won't say that I forced her to have Jenny. Because in the end it was her decision. But a lot of times, people need guidance with something as big as having a baby. So you're not totally alone about not knowing what you should do," He told her with a weak smile.

"Thanks Jake" Brooke sniffed and smiled "I wouldn't even consider getting rid of it, except when I think of him, with her…" Her voice got low "It makes me sick" She choked out.

"We know that Brooke…" Peyton tried to be sensitive "But just think about this. If you had thought about getting rid of Maddie and Aidan, think of what all you would be missing out on. Not everyone is as lucky as you…" She told her friend, with intent.

Brooke eyed her friend, knowing there was more to the story "I know that Pey" She then caught on "What's going on you guys? Why is she talking like that Jake?" Brooke asked either one of them to explain.

Jake sighed and put an arm around Peyton "Peyton can't have children Brooke…." He said quietly, eyeing his wife. She was still somewhat sensitive about it "We found out about a month ago. When we had been trying for a year and a half and no luck, we knew something must not be right. The doctor ran all kinds of tests and determined that it's pretty much impossible for her to get pregnant," He said sadly.

"But why?" Brooke asked gently, still in shock.

"Apparently, I have a lazy ovary" Peyton breathed out, looking at Brooke "I found out about it in college. But the doctor I went to told me that my other ovary should be fine. Well, apparently, neither one of them work now and I'm going into early menopause. So I won't ever have children, biologically" She swallowed "So please, I'm asking you to consider what you're giving up here. Some people would do anything to have your dilemma…" She choked out.

Brooke nodded, sadly. They all sat there for a minute, thinking in silence. Finally, Brooke spoke up "I'll go for the counseling session, "She said with a watery smile "Is there, is there any chance for you guys?" She asked gently.

Jake cleared his throat "We can always adopt" He looked at Peyton "But I know how much Pey wants to have a child of her own. I know she loves Jenny. But she wasn't pregnant with Jenny or gave birth to her, unfortunately. Our only chance would be to find a surrogate mother, or at least an egg donor…" He said with a sigh "We've been on the list only a month now. But no luck yet…"

Brooke felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Here she was, trying to get rid of a life. When all Peyton wanted to do was to be where Brooke was. She was torn between going through with the abortion, basically to hurt Lucas and punish him. Or keeping the baby, and reveling in the joy that some people never get the chance to have with a newborn.

"Just be patient, Peyton" Brooke said, going to give her friend a hug. Peyton and Brooke both got tears in their eyes, thinking about their problems.

Lucas sat with Haley and Nathan at a diner. He was hungry, not eating very much lately. So they insisted that they all go get something to eat. Lucas sighed and ran his fingers over the back of his head, like he does when he's nervous. They had been trying to think of ways for this mess to work out well for everyone. But it wasn't looking good, so far. Lucas sent the waitress a weak smile as she brought their drinks.

"She's only dong this to punish me, guys" He trailed off, looking out the window. There was a park across the street and children playing everywhere in it. He smiled as he saw a little girl that looked like Maddie, sliding down the slide.

"I don't know if I would say that Luke" Haley said, trying to stay positive. Lucas sent her a glare 'Ok, maybe she is…" She retracted her earlier statement.

"Bro, you can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to. The hearing this morning proved that" Nathan interjected, but quickly saw the defeated look on his brothers' face "Your only shot is to figure out a way so that Brooke wants to keep the baby. I don't know, offer her a lot of money or something…" He received an elbow from Haley "or something." He gave his wife a glare for poking him.

"You know, she almost got rid of Maddie and Aidan too" Lucas said softly "She changed her mind at the very last second. But they were close to not existing, just like me…" He sighed.

Nathan and Haley sent him concerned looks, not knowing that Brooke had considered that in high school. But they could see how she might have been scared and a little more reluctant to take on baby back then. But now, Brooke was older, had a steady job, and was more than capable of having another baby. Sure, she and Lucas had been estranged for a little while. But that didn't mean that they couldn't work something out about the baby.

"You can't think like that Luke" Haley said sweetly "You've got to find a way to get Brooke to hear you out. Or at least keep the baby" She said low.

"I think that I might know someone who can help us…" Nathan spoke up; receiving two confused looks "My mom." He breathed out, with a sad expression.

"What does your mom have to do with this man?" Lucas said with a puzzled expression.

"All in good time bro, all in good time…" Nathan pulled out his cell phone. Haley sent Lucas a shrug; not having a clue about what Nathan was talking about either.

"Mom, hey it's Nate… yeah, we're good…. I'm actually calling about Brooke. I need a favor Mom," He said, eyeing his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Monday, Brooke presented herself for the counseling appointment.

"Hi, my name is Anne" A lady in her mid 30s smiled at Brooke "you must be Brooke"

"I am' Brooke said uneasily as she took a seat across the desk from Anne.

"So, I understand you're here to discuss all of your options for becoming a mother, or not…" Anne said the last part a little slower.

"Yes, I am" Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. Anne smiled at this, but didn't say anything.

"First of all, how many pregnancies have you had?" Anne asked gently

"Umm, 3" Brooke wasn't sure why she had to answer all of these, but went with the flow.

"And you're 25, so" Anne was making notes "You understand pretty well how you got here. And how you can get out of it…" She spoke knowingly.

"I, I guess so" Broke stumbled, not sure how to answer that.

"Well, you know the three most obvious options. Keeping the baby, abortion, and adoption. So we don't need to go over that. I'm here to answer any questions that you might have about any of those three options. And then help you in anyway that I can to do what you feel is best for you…" She said sweetly.

"I just need to know if it's going to hurt. And how soon can I get it done…" Brooke said, avoiding eye contact. She felt dirty and ashamed just sitting in this room. Because she knew what they did down the hall. Suddenly, her stomach lurched. Brooke jumped up and headed toward the nearest bathroom. Anne was right behind her.

Brooke flew into the nearest stall, just in time to make it over the toilet. She tried to hold her own hair back, so it wouldn't get messy. After a few seconds, she felt someone holding it for her and telling her it was ok. Brooke heaved for a good ten minutes. Finally, she stopped and lifted her head. Brooke then held onto the wall, as best she could and tried to lift herself up. Anne made sure to go not to far, in case Brooke felt dizzy.

"Here, let's get you to the sink…" Anne smiled and helped Brooke stand all the way up.

"I'll take it from here…" A voice boomed through the small restroom as the door swung open. In walked the last person Brooke Davis Scott ever thought she would see here, or even in Charlotte.

"Deb?" Brooke managed to voice as she went to rinse her mouth. Brooke thought she might be seeing things.

"Yep, it's me" Deb said with a sympathetic tone "I need to talk to you, if that's ok?" She said with a pleading tone. Brooke finished rinsing her face and mouth and grabbed some paper towels to dry off with. She then nodded hesitantly, not sure what she and Deb might have to discuss.

"Thank you for your time" Brooke told Anne as they exited the bathroom "I'll call you soon with my decision" She said nervously.

"Sounds good" Anne smiled "And if I don't hear from you, even better" She told the younger woman sympathetically. They said their goodbyes and Brooke and Deb left the clinic in a hurry.

Brooke and Deb left the clinic and drove to a nearby coffee shop. It seemed like a good place to talk. Brooke kept fidgeting and wondering what Deb could possibly want to talk about with her.

"Look, I'm not here to play around. Nathan called me about yours and Lucas' little dilemma…" Deb finally confessed as they ordered Deb a coffee and Brooke a sprite and chocolate chip cookie "Brooke, I just want you to know that you and I are not that unalike. We have more in common that most people think," She said with a sad smile.

Brooke nodded, still confused "Alike how/" She finally spoke.

"Well, for starters. We both became mothers at a young age, even though we had other dreams in mind" Deb told her "I wanted to be a fashion designer too, like you have done. But then I got pregnant with Nathan. And I don't regret that one bit. But we both know what it's like to have struggle through school with babies and toddlers" She said with a small laugh "But I've been in your shoes Brooke, exactly where you are today" Deb admitted with some nervousness.

"You mean?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her sprite.

"Yes" Deb sighed, "Everyone knows that Dan is an ass. And he was a horrible husband. He always walked around with this smugness that he still has today. But what most people don't know about mine and Dan's marriage was, that Nathan almost had a little brother or sister 7 years ago" Deb said a little lower, receiving a raised eyebrow from Brooke "I don't like to talk about this. And I've only told Nathan and Karen" She sighed "While Dan and I were going through our divorce, I found out that I was pregnant. Dan and I had slept together about a month before our separation to try and work things out. But things were past repairable. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was shocked to say the least. But I let my anger and hatred toward Dan get in the way of having one of the best things in my life, another child" Her eyes began to water "I had an abortion Brooke. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it. Everyday, I think about what my life would be like with another child. And as crazy as it sounds, I always thought that Dan and me would have a bunch of kids after Nathan. I guess it just wasn't in the plans…" She swallowed "But I can tell you form personal experience, that doing something like that, because of your hatred for Lucas, it will never be the right thing. This is like a second chance for you Brooke, to be a mother" She smiled "I know that I might be overstepping my boundaries or seem crazy. But if there's even the slightest bit of doubt in your mind, then don't do it" She sighed again "I wish someone would have talked some sense into me" Deb began to dig through her purse for a tissue. Brooke finally handed her one from her purse.

"Do you really regret not having your baby?" Brooke finally choked out, as she could see Deb finally calming down.

"All the time" Deb gave her a watery response "I let my anger for Dan keep me from seeing the bigger picture Brooke. Don't make the same mistake," She told the younger woman.

The two of them talked a little bit longer about the whole situation. It really took Brooke by surprise that Deb would have some useful advice. But people always surprise you. They finally parted ways around dinnertime. Brooke told Deb that she had to get home to the twins and cook dinner. Deb agreed to hang out until Brooke made her decision over the next couple of days.

Once Brooke drove away, Deb got in her car and pulled out her cell phone. She smiled sadly as she began to dial a number, hoping to offer some hope to this person.

"Luke? It's me Deb" She sighed, " I just wanted to let you know that I've done my part, the rest is up to you," She told him with a swallow.

Once she and Lucas were off the phone, Deb let a tear drop from her eye. She drove on to her hotel to get settled for the night. As Deb entered the hotel, she spotted the bar area, and decided to have one drink.

"For everything you've done, Dan" Deb whispered as she took a sip of her drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Jenkins and Lucas walked up the many steps of the courthouse with puzzled looks on their faces. Cooper Jones had called Thomas early this morning and told them to be there 9 am sharp. He informed Lucas' lawyer that Brooke had come up with an agreement that she felt everyone would be satisfied with.

Brooke swallowed hard as she saw Lucas and his lawyer arrive inside the courtroom. She and Cooper were already waiting with their proposal. Lucas sent Brooke a glance as he and Thomas walked by. He couldn't imagine what Brooke had gone through the last few days, although it was no picnic for him either.

"Now that everyone is here…" The Judge voiced as he saw Thomas and Lucas take their places "We are here because Mr. Jones and Mrs. Scott have a proposal for Mr. Scott" The judge swallowed "Mrs. Scott has drawn up a contract for living arrangements during the duration of her pregnancy. She has agreed to let Mr. Scott move into the guest house of their Charlotte estate" Lucas' eyes lit up, realizing that Brooke was keeping the baby and letting him move into the guest apartment they had built a one bedroom apartment over their garage that had a bedroom, bathroom, and small kitchen with a microwave. It was certainly livable.

"There are however, some stipulations" The judge informed.

"Mr. Scott is still expected to pay half of the living expense for their home. He will take the twins to school three days a week, cook at least one meal a day for the family, and make time to spend with his children. There are to be no parties, no gatherings of any kind without clearing it first with Mrs. Scott, and more importantly no overnight guests Mr. Scott" The judge warned "I am also recommending family counseling, for you and your two children. I feel that your children especially need to be evaluate on how they've been affected by all of this" The judge sighed "Do you agree with the terms, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas and Thomas exchanged shocked expressions. Not completely, but in a round about way, this was what they had been hoping for. Lucas nodded at Thomas, saying that he could live with the terms.

"Now, Mr. Scott, you do realize that this does not put a stop to the divorce proceedings. They are simply on hold, until Mrs. Bishop is able to give her sworn statement. Mrs. Scott has come to the realization that she needs help and support with the two children you guys already have and with her pregnancy. Nothing more, nothing less" The judge finished with a sigh "Now, you will be notified when Mrs. Bishop is available for her statement and can give her side of the story. Until then, good luck" And with that, the judge dismissed them.

Brooke gathered her purse, and thanked Cooper for all his help. She laid a discrete hand on her lower abdomen as she began to walk from the courtroom. She spotted a familiar face in the hallway, anxious to hear the outcome.

"Well, he agreed to everything I asked for" Brooke smiled at the older woman.

"That's good sweetie" Deb smiled "Just remember to stand your ground, no matter what"

Brooke nodded and began to walk out of the courthouse. A voice stopped her.

"Brooke, wait": It was Lucas. Brooke turned and faced him with a nervous expression, and waited for him to talk "Not that I'm not grateful. But why the sudden change of heart" He had to know

Brooke swallowed before answering "You've got one chance Lucas, to prove to me that you're not Dan" She told him with certainty "One chance only. So you better take advantage of it. Because there are no more chances after this one. Me and the kids, we'll be gone" She told him quietly.

"Ok, ok" Lucas nodded, understanding. There was something almost cryptic about the way Brooke was talking. But he didn't know whether to read into it or not.

"You can start moving your things in tomorrow," Brooke said with a small smile.

"I'll be there," Lucas said with a grin. He watched as Brooke walked down the steps and toward her car, feeling all tingly inside. He wasn't going to screw this up again, never.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

* * *

Thank you guys so much for being patient with me about updates. I've been sick all weekend and stuff. But yeah, Brucas is working through some of their stuff. I would love suggestions on what should happen since Lucas is moving back in. Or any other ideas you guys might have. Anyway, leave me lots of love! And have a god one!

Laura


	30. Live to Tell

"Mommy, what are daddy and Uncle Nate doing?" Aidan asked as he, Maddie, Brooke, Haley and Connor sat on the front steps of the Davis-Scott house. Lucas and Nathan were moving in furniture for Lucas into the garage apartment.

"He's moving into the garage apartment you guys…" Brooke said nervously and with a sigh. She had asked that Haley and Nathan be there, to tone down the awkwardness. But she knew that in the end, she was doing the right thing.

"But why, mommy?" Maddie asked as she brushed her Barbies' hair.

"You guys will find out soon enough" Brooke chuclked lightly "When daddy and Uncle Nate get done, we're going to sit down and have a grown up talk, ok?" She asked the twins.

"Ok" They both replied and went back to watching. Maddie began to hum again and brush her doll's hair. Aidan went to grab a basketball from the grass and dribble it around on the driveway some.

Lucas and Nathan had already moved his bedroom set upstairs, along with a recliner and TV. They also moved a mini fridge, so Lucas wouldn't have to come all the way downstairs just to get something to drink. They hobbled down the stairs, starting to feel sore from all the heavy lifting and walked toward the girls.

"Well, we've got just about everything" Lucas said with a sigh "I umm, I was gonna see if I could check the closet upstairs to get some more clothes and anything else that I might need?" He asked toward Brooke. She swallowed and nodded.

"Sure, if you want to go on up and see if there's anything of yours" Brooke said with a blank expression. Lucas nodded and went inside the house to their bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Brooke sighed and put her head in her hands. Nathan and Haley both sent her sympathetic expressions, knowing that this was hard for Brooke.

"Maddie, why don't you go play with Aidan for a second, ok sweetie?" Haley asked the little girl sweetly. She and Nathan needed to talk to Brooke alone, to make sure she was ok. And they both knew how protective Maddie could be.

"Ok" Maddie laid her doll down by Brooke "Mommy, make sure her hair doesn't get messed up" The little girl said with a serious face.

"Ok, I will" Brooke smiled at her daughter, and watched as she went to join her brother in playing with the basketball.

"So..." Brooke sighed "Things won't be so awkward after a while, will they?" She asked her brother and sister in law in a pleading voice.

"I hope not Brooke" Haley said slowly "But you can always back out if you decide you can't handle this. Just give it a few days, before you say it's not doable," She offered as encouragement.

"You're right Hales" Brooke managed a small smile "At least Aidan is happy about having his dad back at home" Nathan and Haley both noticed that she didn't say Maddie was.

"What about Maddes?" Nathan asked gently.

Brooke sighed, "She's just protective of me, always has been. It's not that she doesn't love Lucas. She just hates that he hurt me" She smiled sadly, watching the twins still dribbling the basketball together.

"You guys have a counseling session when?" Haley asked gently.

"Next Monday, at 4" Brooke swallowed "We're meeting all together for our first session. Then the counselor is going to probably want to meet with us individually," She informed, still staring straight ahead.

"Well, I think that counseling might actually do some good Brooke" Nathan offered, "I know it did me" He told her with a smile.

"Yeah" Brooke nodded and placed a hand on her lower abdomen. She was still in shock that she was actually pregnant again. And although she was only about 8 weeks along, she felt a connection to the baby. But she was a little anxious about the next 7 months of living with Lucas and being pregnant again.

Before Nathan or Haley could say anything about Brooke's hesitancy, Lucas joined them on the front steps. He took a seat on the other side of Brooke, but still giving her some space. All the adults sat watching the twins play around with the basketball for a couple more minutes. Finally, Nathan checked his watch and motioned to Haley that they should get going.

"We're gonna take off bro" Nathan said with a smile "Brooke, call us if you need anything, and I do mean anything. Luke, I'll see you at the gym tomorrow" He told Lucas as they bumped fists.

"Tigger, I'll still go with you to your first appointment next week, if you want" Haley said with a smile. Lucas raised an eyebrow from behind Brooke at the mention of this. He hadn't been told about the appointment yet. But he decided to see if Brooke would ask him herself.

"Ok" Brooke said quietly "We'll talk about it later" She gave her sister in law a hug and waved the small family goodbye. She and Lucas stood and watched Naley walk down the driveway and toward their house. Since they only lived like three houses over, they often would walk between each other's houses.

"I'm gonna go take a nap" Brooke said with a small smile once it was just the two, well five of them. Lucas nodded; knowing that being pregnant could make Brooke tired easily. He was going to make sure that Brooke took care of herself, and their unborn baby, if that's all that he did.

"Ok. Do you want me to wake you in a little bit?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"You don't have to" Brooke assured him "But I guess if I'm not up in time for dinner, send one of the twins to wake me" Brooke said before going inside and to her bedroom to take a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 pm and Brooke was still asleep. She had been for over two hours now.

Lucas was in the kitchen with the twins, making a surprise for Brooke. They had made her a chocolate cake, since Haley told him that was her pregnancy craving as of yesterday. So Lucas thought that as a thank you to Brooke for letting him move back in, he would do something nice. He was really torn whether or not to go wake her up. He wanted her to be able to sleep good tonight.

"Daddy, what do you think?" Maddie smiled and asked Lucas about her and her brother's decoration on Brooke's cake. They had put sprinkles and marshmallows in the chocolate icing.

"It looks beautiful guys…" A voice answered for Lucas. The three of them turned to see Brooke walking into the room with a smile. She looked a little more rested, which Lucas was glad of. He noticed that she kept patting her lower abdomen every few seconds.

"Mommy, we were going to surprise you" Aidan told Brooke with a play pout.

Brooke smirked "Well, how about I go back upstairs then and you guys can bring it up to me in bed?" She said playfully, admiring the cake that they had made for her.

"Nah, since you're already down here…" Aidan told her with a smirk "We can go ahead and eat it" He grinned and took a fingertip of icing and put it on Brooke's nose

"You little devil…" Brooke smiled and did the same back to Aidan, giggling the whole time.

"And you too little monkey…" She told Maddie and put some on the tip of her nose.

The three of them had icing all over their faces, but it was the cutest thing ever. Lucas smiled and watched as Brooke and the kids interacted. He knew that he must miss a lot of moments like this, being gone so much with the team. Brooke smiled and gave each of the twins a kiss on the cheek and they all looked over at Lucas. Aidan finally spoke up:

"Daddy's needs icing on his nose" The little boy replied and motioned for Lucas to walked toward him.

"I'm good, guys…" Lucas smirked, but saw the pleading look on his son's face "Ok, maybe just a little" He smiled and let Aidan put a dab on the end of his nose. Lucas' eyes met Brookes' and they gave each other awkward smiles. Finally, Brooke looked away and spoke:

"So this looks great you guys" Brooke told them "But we have to eat dinner first, before we have cake" She told them motherly.

"Ok" The twins said, still eyeing the delicious cake.

"How about Chinese?" Lucas asked, finally speaking up.

"Sounds good, just let me get my purse" Brooke said, walking into the other room. Lucas followed behind, to stop her from paying if that was what she was doing.

"Brooke, I got it," He told her softly.

"It's fine Lucas, its' just some Chinese" Brooke said with a sigh "You already made a cake with the twins" She said with a small smile. Lucas nodded and let Brooke go order the food.

The Chinese food had been ordered and so they waited by watching an episode of Hannah Montana with the twins. Brooke sat at one end of the couch and Lucas at the other, with Maddie and Aidan in the middle. It was a little awkward but the twins seem to ease the tension a little.

"Mommy, me and Aidan have a surprise for you and Daddy to have with our cake" Maddie told her mother sweetly, breaking the silence besides the TV.

"I can't wait to see it baby girl" Brooke smiled. Just then, the doorbell rang meaning that the food was here. Brooke hopped up and grabbed the cash to pay the delivery guy.

'Thank you" Brooke smiled and brought the bags of food back inside "Ok guys, we have sweet and sour chicken, we have egg rolls, and we have egg drop soup. So come and get it" She waved them all over to the table.

After everyone finished eating, Brooke and Lucas joined the twins for whatever their surprise was. Brooke had fixed all four of them a slice of the cake to eat with whatever the twins had planned. The two parents took their spots at either end of the couch once more, letting the twins sit in between.

"Ok, Aidan and I have picked out a video to watch" Maddie told her parents with a smile "We hope that you two enjoy" She said with her usual sass.

Brooke and Lucas exchanged a nervous glance before looking back the screen.

It was a video of Naley's wedding reception. They whole gang was there. Brooke was really starting to show then and her stomach was definitely protruding. Then there was Lucas, in his tux. The two of them were smiling as they danced. It was a slow song and Lucas and Brooke had their hands laced together, placed gingerly on top of Brooke's belly. They were swaying back and forth to the music, looking very much in love. It was a brighter moment in their lives. Brooke and Lucas both glanced at each other, knowing what else happened that night. They felt their babies move for the first time.

"Do you guys like it?" Aidan asked with an innocent grin.

Brooke nodded "Yes guys" She swallowed a few tears that were threatening to fall "You know what guys, you two were in that video as well" She smiled at them with watery eyes "Right there in my tummy" She smiled and pointed to her swollen belly on the screen. Lucas couldn't help but remember how happy they were back then. Of course, they weren't as close as they could have been, because he had screwed up things with Brooke by sleeping with Peyton while they were together. He watched as Brooke got lost in the video of the two of them dancing.

Lucas tried to make eye contact with Brooke the rest of the night. But she was making it rather difficult, probably on purpose. They finally sent the kids to bed around 10, since it was summer. As they both retreated from Maddies' room, Brooke tried to hide a yawn, but wasn't too successful.

"Somebody's sleepy" Lucas said softly with a laugh, sending Brooke a glance.

"Yep" Brooke said awkwardly, ready to get away from Lucas and his stares "Night Lucas" She said as she walked toward the master bedroom.

"Night Brooke" Lucas replied, before heading out to his new room.

They both fell asleep, thinking about that video the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning, the Scott's house began buzzing early.

Lucas snuck inside the house to make breakfast for everyone this morning. He knew that Brooke and the twins would be up soon so he had to get to work to make them pancakes and eggs. He quickly found the ingredients in the cabinets and began to mix everything together.

Brooke woke up Monday morning to the sun shining in her eyes. She had gotten used to not having Lucas in her bed finally. For a while it seemed like there was something missing next to her, but all she would have to do was remember what Lucas had done and she could get over feeling lonely for a little while at least. She stretched and finally got moving toward the bathroom. She decided to go ahead and shower and get her clothes on before waking the twins. They just had to put on their play clothes and brush their teeth real fast before going to daycare.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke was ready except for her hair needed to be dried. She had her make up fixed and was wearing a loose fitting sundress with dressy flip-flops. It was all about comfort today. She decided on letting her hair dry by itself in wavy curls. As Brooke headed downstairs, she could already here the twins chatting with Lucas. It reminded her that they still had to tell the twins about the baby somehow.

"Good morning angels" Brooke said, going to give Maddie and Aidan hugs and kisses. They both gave her hugs back and went back to eating their breakfast.

"Morning Brooke" Lucas smiled as he came to join the twins with a plate of food "I made pancakes and eggs" He told her with a hopeful look.

Brooke was quickly reminded of her morning sickness "Umm thank you" She mustered up a smile "Hold that thought" She told them quickly and tried to discretely bolt upstairs. She knew the twins would hear her if she went to the powder room. But she had no choice, since she didn't think that she could make it. Lucas followed after her, knowing that she might need help. Neither of them knew that the twins did as well, curious by their mom's unusual behavior

"Shut…the…door" Brooke got out between heaves. She didn't want anyone to really see her like this. With each of her pregnancies, Brooke was very uncomfortable about people seeing her throw up. Lucas shut the door to the powder room, but remained inside with her, in case there was a problem. The twins were listening the whole time.

"Here, let me help you…" Lucas said softly as he went to hold back her hair for her. Brooke would have protested, except that she didn't have the energy. She didn't understand the whole idea of morning sickness. Was it someone's way of being cruel?

Lucas held Brooke's hair and rubbed her back until she was done and ready to stand up. Once he felt that Brooke could stand on her own, Lucas backed away to give her space. But he didn't leave her alone just yet.

"You can go now Luke," She told him with a stare. She didn't understand why he was sticking around.

Lucas sighed, "I was just trying to help" He didn't understand her attitude or sudden mood swing. But this was the first time that they had been alone since Brooke found out about Sarah. So he expected some hostility.

"Well, as you can see, you've already done enough" Brooke said, dabbing her face with a cool rag "I'm knocked up, thanks to you. And once again, can't keep anything down" She said a little quieter.

"I thought you wanted this baby, Brooke?" Lucas asked softly "I didn't mean to force…"

Brooke quickly stopped him "You didn't force me into anything Lucas. If I really didn't want this baby, you couldn't have stopped me," She quipped "Just remember, I kept this baby for myself, not for you. So there you have it" She slung the face rag over the towel rack and flew open the door to the powder room, to be met with the faces of her two children.

"You're having a baby, mommy?" Maddie asked with a small smile. Brooke looked like a deer in headlights. She had planned to do something a little more creative to tell the twins. But it didn't seem that she would get that chance.

"Guys…" Brooke motioned for the twins to follow her into the den, to talk. Lucas of course followed too, to be in on the discussion "Yes, mommy and daddy are having a baby. That's why daddy is staying with us. To take care of you guys, and me ant the baby…" Her voice trailed off, still a little freaked out by the whole thing.

"Cool, can we go baby shopping then?" Maddie asked in a hopeful voice. She was so excited about being a big sister last time. That she had been secretly praying for another little brother or sister.

"Sure we can baby girl" Brooke said with a smile.

"Will it have to go to heaven this time?" Aidan asked with a curious expression.

Lucas saw Brooke tense up, knowing what she was thinking. She was thinking about Austin. He went and sat on the other side of the twins to help Brooke out.

"Not this time buddy" Lucas tried to sound positive "not this time" He had assurance in his voice "You guys go finish your breakfast and get your book bags, ok?" He instructed the twins gently. Maddie and Aidan went running off to finish their pancakes, laughing and talking about the new baby surprisingly.

"You ok?' Lucas asked once they were alone. He knew not to bring it up amongst company.

"I'm fine Lucas" Brooke sighed and stood up from the couch. Even if she wasn't, Brooke didn't want to talk about it right now. She sometimes wondered if she would ever be able to talk about it.

"We have to be at Dr. Newman's at…" Lucas decided to just let it go.

"At 4, I know…" Brooke said as they walked over to gather her purse. Lucas was taking the kids to daycare "I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Ryan at University hospital, 3 o'clock. You think you can be there?" Brooke asked as a change in subject. She also had been meaning to ask him about going. She figured he would have something going on with the team though.

"I wouldn't miss it" Lucas said with a hopeful grin.

Later on at lunch that day, Brooke was telling Peyton and Rachel about the events of the morning. She was confiding how it was a little unnerving to be pretending to be a family. Peyton and Rachel were doing their best to sympathize.

"I mean, I can appreciate him trying to make up for what he's done. But it's going to take more than breakfast and holding my hair back…" Brooke sighed, "He's going to have to prove to me that he's not Dan. So far, I'm just not convinced anymore." She told them with a sad smile.

"Have you and Luke talked about that? I mean, does he understand why you think he's like Dan and all?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head "Not exactly. But that's the one thing about myself that I've got to work on. I don't know how to let people in. I've been rejected and neglected so many times, that I'm too scared. It's the same old thing from high school. I don't want to be like that, its just part of my nature," She said as she took a sip of her water.

"At some point B, you're going to have stop running …" Peyton told her friend "If you can learn to trust me again, then you can trust anyone" She said with play sarcasm.

Brooke swallowed, knowing what Peyton meant, "I know, it's just hard" She sighed.

Rachel piped up "Guys, I don't mean to change the topic here" She began to speak lower "But there is a woman at the table behind you Brooke. She keeps eyeing you down and I think she's like taking notes or something. I've been watching her eye you since we got here" She told them with a whisper.

Brooke sent a sideways glance toward the table Rachel was talking about. And sure enough there was a woman with a sun hat and sunglasses on, sipping ice tea and writing in what seemed to be a journal. When the woman thought that Brooke saw her, she acted like she had to leave and hurried out from the Café.

"Weird…" Rachel said as she saw the woman leave herself.

"Probably just some Glitterati nazi" Brooke said with a small laugh, waving it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 o'clock, Brooke pulled up with the twins to the psychiatrists' office. She quickly spotted Lucas standing out front, waiting on them. The twins hopped out and began running toward Lucas to give him hugs. He of course, bent down so that he could take them in his arms.

"Daddy, I made you a paper airplane at school today" Aidan said with a grin.

Lucas smiled "Thanks buddy, I'll have to see it once we get done here"

"What do we have to do here daddy?" Maddie asked innocently. Brooke walked up at this point

"We're going to talk to this nice man, about our feelings, ok? Mommy and daddy are too" Brooke assured her two children. Lucas smiled and sat Aidan on the ground to walk. Maddie and Aidan then ran toward the door, to see who could get there first.

"You think they can handle this?" Lucas asked quietly as he watched the twins running.

Brooke sighed "It's not them handling it that I'm worried about" She told him in a whisper. Lucas knew what she meant but was a little alarmed at her tone.

The four of them got signed in and were sitting in the waiting area. Brooke and Lucas each sat reading with one of the twins. Every now and then, one of them would look to see if the receptionist would call them. Finally, a lady stood at the doorway to a hall, with a folder.

"The Scott family?" She asked politely.

"That's us" Brooke smiled nervously and set Maddie down to walk. She held onto Maddie while Lucas had Aidan as they followed the woman into a room. They found a decent size room, with two couches and a desk with a reclining chair. There was also another chair with the couches, probably where Dr. Newman would sit.

"This guy is supposed to be good…" Lucas said in a nervous tone. He never did like 'shrinks' as he called them. But maybe that was part of his problem; he never gave them a chance.

"Yeah, he is" Brooke said as she rubbed her lower abdomen. She sent him a small smile as she tried to ease the nerves in her stomach. Between morning sickness and nerves, Brooke's stomach couldn't take much more. All of a sudden, there was a knock and man in his mid 40s with dark hair and a mustache walked in. He had small reading glasses at the tip of his nose and he wore an empathetic expression on his face.

"You must be Brooke and Lucas…" The man smile and shook hands with Lucas and Brooke "And you must be Maddie and Aidan" He told them in a playful tone.

"Hi" Maddie said shyly. She wouldn't get nervous, except around strangers sometimes.

"How do you do?" Aidan said with a toothy grin.

"I'm just fine. You two are very polite" Dr. Newman complimented them "Now, let's see. Maddie and Aidan, do you guys know why we're here today?" Dr. Newman asked gently.

"To talk about our feelings," Maddie said with a smile.

"That's right…" Dr. Newman nodded "and anything that we say in here today, is strictly between us. I won't tell anyone else, ok? So feel free to say anything that you might have on your mind. I know your mom and dad would probably like to know what you guys are thinking in those little heads of yours" He smiled and grabbed a tablet to make some notes.

"So, first of all…" Dr. Newman cleared his throat "I have here that you Brooke and you Lucas have been together since high school, is that correct?" He asked

"Yes, that's right" Brooke said with a nervous tone.

"And you've been married, how long?"

"A little over two years" Lucas spoke up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Very good" Dr. Newman rubbed his chin "Now Maddie and Aidan, how do you guys feel about your parents separation?" He asked in a affectionate tone.

"I miss my dad sometimes" Aidan said nervously "But I still get to see him so it's not so bad. As long as he'll still play basketball with me and stuff…" He sent a questioning look to Lucas.

"You know I will bud…" Lucas sent him a smile.

Brooke looked down at Maddie, who seemed awfully quiet. She tried to nudge her daughter to talk, but Maddie didn't seem to want to. She just sat there with her hands in her lap, staring at the strange man in front of her.

"Maddie, what are you thinking sweetheart?" Dr. Newman asked.

She sent a pleading look to Brooke, almost as if she was asking if it was ok. Brook smiled down and nodded that it was ok for her to talk.

"Sometimes I get mad because daddy hurt mommy" She spoke up "But he's my daddy. And I still love him. I just wish that he would do something to make it up to mommy so that they could be together again. Because, with the new baby and all…" Maddie spoke slowly but with intent. Dr. Newman sent Brooke a glance at the last part.

"I'm two months pregnant" Brooke said quietly, smiling down at her daughter.

"Congratulations" Dr. Newman smiled and wrote something down "Now Maddie, Aidan, I'm going to let you go with my friend Tara. She's going to let you go next door and color while I talk to your mom and dad some more. Is that ok with you guys?" He asked with a smile.

Maddie and Aidan both nodded as a woman in her late 20s probably came into the room and lead Maddie and Aidan across the hallway. Brooke and Lucas watched until they were both out of sight and the door closed again. Once it was just the three of them, Dr. Newman cleared his throat again and looked back at the broken couple:

"Aidan seems to be fine. He's only six?" Brooke nodded, knowing that they had a birthday coming up "He's young to really understand the problems that you and Lucas are experiencing between the two of you. Maddie seems ok. I think deep down she's a happy little girl. I think she's very protective of Brooke. And she is a little resentful of seeing her mother hurt. I might recommend a couple of one on one sessions with her. Just to clear up any unresolved feelings. Would that be ok with you two?" He asked.

Brooke and Lucas exchanged a look, before she spoke up "That would be fine, if you think she needs it" Brooke finally said.

"Ok" Dr. Newman nodded "Now, I've already heard the short version of how you two got together. If you don't mind, I would like for you two to maybe elaborate some more?" He asked, hopeful "Brooke, would you like to start?" He prompted.

Brooke sighed but nodded. She tried to get a handle on all of the emotions she was feeling at the moment "Lucas and I, we met in high school. He joined the team our junior year, and I was a cheerleader. After the first couple of games, I thought he was cute. So I pursued him. And eventually, convinced him to go out on a date with me. We dated for two months. One day, Lucas came over, after he had been sick to break up with me. I later found out that he was interested in my best friend " Brooke swallowed hard "Well, then we had a little surprise. Two weeks after Lucas and I broke up, I was late. We found out that I was pregnant with Maddie and Aidan. Lucas and I got back together, to try and work collectively for our children" She sighed, not really wanting to go on.

"Lucas, why don't you pick up where she left off" Dr. Newman smiled.

"Well, we made it through Brooke's pregnancy alright. There were a few bumps here and there, but nothing major. By the time that we graduated high school, we had two almost one year olds" He gulped "The next four years went by pretty fast. But Brooke and I managed to make it through college with two toddlers, still supporting each other. After school, I got drafted to the NBA two years ago. And Brooke went on to open up her own clothing store, just like she had always wanted in downtown Charlotte. We got married a month before we graduated from college, built a house, and so on and so on. Everything was good, up until a year and a half ago…" His voiced trailed off.

"So Brooke, can you tell me why you think you two are where you are today. Estranged and all of that?" Dr. Newman asked as he jotted down some notes.

"Yeah, because Lucas is a liar and a cheater" Brooke choked out "He's cheated on me twice now. And both times, I was too blind to see it. I didn't want to see it, I guess. But Lucas has betrayed my trust for the last time. And yes, everything was pretty good up until a year a half ago. But Lucas' career has to come before our family. And so the twins and me suffer. I refuse to let this baby suffer too…" She said as she stroked her lower abdomen.

"Ok, Lucas. Care to share your thoughts?" Dr. Newman asked, making some notes.

"I don't see what my job has to do with this. Except that maybe I could have been home more. But I was out there trying to make money, to help my family out. Sure, I get to live out my dream of playing for the NBA, but it doesn't mean anything without Brooke and the kids, that I'm sure of" He said, looking straight at Brooke "If I could go back a year and a half, and make some different choices, I would. But I can't. So now, we have to try and move forward, and hopefully find a place back to where we were before. That's all I want Brooke. You and the kids…" He told her intently.

"It's gonna take more than words Lucas. Your word is no longer good to me," Brooke told him, right there in front of Dr. Newman. He made some notes as they talked.

"I know that. But I'm ready to prove that I can be trusted again" Lucas told her as a final thought. Brooke just stared back at Dr. Newman, not able to look at Lucas right now. Every time she did. All she could see was Peyton or that Sarah woman all over him.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are willing to talk" Dr. Newman smiled "I think we should continue sessions individually once a week. And then every other week, we'll have a couples session" He offered "I will see you guys next week" Dr. Newman told them before excusing himself.

Lucas sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long process. Brooke grabbed her purse and stood up. All she could think about was, _What did I agree to?_

* * *

Thank you guys for being patient! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! Keep it up lol! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chpater! The next ones are going to have more of their counseling sessions and whanot. As always, please send me any ideas that you would like to share with me. Have a good !

Laura

Please R & R


	31. If These Walls Could Talk

"Brooke Scott?" A nurse with blue scrubs asked from the doorway.

Brooke and Lucas were waiting at the doctor's office for Brooke's first prenatal visit. She hadn't been back since her pregnancy was confirmed. But yesterday, before their counseling session, Brooke had mentioned about it and asked Lucas to come. She was still hoping that Haley might show up. Maddie and Aidan were at daycare, since it was 3 pm. They had arranged for Nathan to pick them up on time.

"That's us" Brooke sighed as she and Lucas stood up.

For some odd reason, Brooke felt like she 17 again, going to the doctor when she was pregnant with the twins. She figured that part of that was because she and Lucas were at odds, like they had been then. She just hoped that things went a little bit smoother this time than before.

"Dr. Ryan will be in shortly…" The nurse smiled and handed Brooke a gown. She sent them each a glance before leaving the expectant parents alone. Brooke and Lucas both jumped when they heard the door being shut.

"Can you please turn around?" Brooke asked as politely as she could at the moment. She really wanted to Lucas to leave, but figured he needed to be here.

"Brooke, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before…" He reminded her, since they were married and had been together so long. Lucas cooperated once Brooke sent him a death glare. He turned so he was facing away while she put the gown on.

"So, Dr. Ryan is in Charlotte now?" Lucas decided to make conversation to overcome the awkwardness of Brooke changing. He could here her wrestling with the paper gown behind him.

Brooke sighed as she began to change "Yeah, just one day a week though. We were pretty lucky to get in to see him when we did…" She muffled as she was pulling the paper gown around her.

"Well, I'm glad he's here. I know how much you trust him. That's important…" Lucas trailed off, realizing the last time they saw Dr. Ryan. It was when they lost Austin.

"Yes, I do" Brooke agreed about trusting Dr. Ryan and moved up onto the bed "You can turn around now…" She said quietly as she lay back on the exam table. Brooke looked at all of the posters about prenatal care and the different stages of pregnancy. She felt a little anxious about all of this, but still hopeful about having another baby.

Lucas slowly walked over and sat in the chair beside the exam table. Something caught his eye "You took your rings off…" He said, mostly to himself, but Brooke heard him. Sure enough, Brooke's left ring finger was bare. It had been for two weeks now.

"Yeah, I did…" She wouldn't look at him "I just felt that considering, it wasn't right to wear them. Plus, with being pregnant, my hands swell some…" Brooke explained. She saw Lucas' face drop a little. It had been hard, even for her to do that. But she couldn't wear the rings of a man who cheated.

"Brooke…" Lucas choked out, not really sure what to say. He looked down where he still worn his wedding band and sighed. Luckily, the tension was broken with a knock at the door.

"Come in" Brooke said softly and sent Lucas a glance, pleading with him to drop it.

In walked Haley, all smiles as usual. She came and gave them each a hug and went to set her purse down in the corner. She also picked up on the fact that Brooke wasn't wearing her rings, but didn't say anything.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss it" Haley smiled "Connor's sitter was running late with car trouble. I didn't know if I was going to make it at all, sorry," She told them.

"Don't worry Hales, you worry too much" Brooke say with a chuckle. Just then, there was another knock on the door and Dr. Ryan appeared.

"Hey guys" He sent them sympathetic smiles "And how are we doing today Brooke?" He asked as he began to look over her chart. Dr. Ryan hadn't looked either of them in the eye just yet. He still felt bad about what happened last time.

Brooke swallowed "Good, morning sickness as usual…" She tried to joke "But I feel pretty good. Not too tired yet. I guess fatigue is next. And then the really weird cravings…" She mocked about her other pregnancies.

"Sounds like everything is right on course then…" Dr. Ryan smiled "Well, your labs came back good from earlier. All your levels are normal, which is a plus. Even your folic acid levels look good…" He said gently, after last time "I don't see anything that we should be alarmed about so far. Do you guys have any concerns?" He asked, looking at Brooke.

"I guess not…" Lucas spoke up first, not realizing that Dr. Ryan meant Brooke, most of all.

Brooke shook her head "Nope…" She didn't look quite convinced though herself, and surely Dr. Ryan wasn't either. He sent glances toward Lucas and Haley. He then looked back and noticed the missing rings on Brooke's left hand as well. Dr. Ryan decided to try and talk to Brooke alone for a minute. He sighed and tried to think of the words that needed to come out of his mouth.

"Guys, would you mind giving me and Brooke a minute? I just need to do an internal exam. You two could go make Brooke's next appointment for her…" Dr. Ryan suggested with a smile. He just wanted to make sure his patient was ok. Lucas knew that Dr. Ryan was suspicious of something. He had probably read the papers and knew about the affair. But he nodded and sent a look toward Brooke, to make sure it was ok with her as always.

"Thanks guys…" Brooke faked a smile and watched as Lucas and Haley filed out of the room. She then let out a breath she had been holding once the door closed and she was no longer around Lucas.

"So Brooke, how are things?" Dr. Ryan asked with a casual tone. But he and Brooke both knew what he was getting at.

"Lucas and I are splitting up" Brooke choked out, letting the first tear drop "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it in the papers…" She whispered and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

Dr. Ryan shook his head "I practically live at my office Brooke. I never know what is current news and what's not…" He chuckled lightly, but saw that Brooke wasn't amused.

"He had an affair…" Brooke managed to voice without breaking down "We're in the middle of divorce proceedings. But we're still living together because of the twins and this baby…" She patted her still flat stomach lightly.

"I'm so sorry Brooke…" Dr. Ryan said sympathetically "If there's anything, I mean anything that I can do, you just call me. I can be here in two hours from Tree Hill" He smiled "Now, I know you're probably wondering after last time…." He tried to be gentle "But everything really does look better this time. You're already off to a better start than before. So I don't want you to stress yourself out, ok? You need to take it easy Brooke. Some people say that each pregnancy gets easier, and to a degree that's true. But you're also older and have more on you…" He said matter of factly "So please, take care of yourself and the baby. Everything else can wait…" Dr. Ryan hoped she would heed his advice.

"Thank you…" Brooke said with a water smile "I'm just trying to make the best of it for myself and my children right now. But I understand what you are saying" She swallowed "Can I get a picture of my baby before I go?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure thing" Dr. Ryan smiled and motioned for her to lay back "It's gonna be cold…" He smiled and squirting some of the gel on her stomach. The screen began showing the black and white moving around. Brooke never liked the first sonogram, because you could never see anything. It was always better with the later ones, since you could actually see the baby.

"Here you go" Dr. Ryan printed out a few copies "And I'll see you in a month Brooke" He told her before excusing himself and letting her change.

Brooke changed into her clothes and headed out into the front area with her purse and sonogram pictures. She found Lucas and Haley chatting quietly in the waiting room.

"Here you go" Brooke smiled and passed them each a picture "It's the first sonogram" She explained when they both looked confused.

"I thought I should be.." Lucas started, but received a glare from Haley, telling him not to push "It's beautiful" He smiled at Brooke, who looked relieved that he didn't fuss.

"Let's meet the kids and Nathan at that place over on 3rd avenue" Brooke smiled as they walked toward the car "Me and the baby want a hot fudge sundae" She said, rubbing her lower abdomen in anticipation. Luca and Haley both laughed, remembering how crazy Brooke could be sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Last bite…" Brooke smiled as she scooped the last bit of her mint chocolate chip ice cream with a fudge brownie and whip cream "I love chocolate…" She smiled as Lucas, Nathan and Haley and the twins all eyed her stuffing her mouth with ice cream and brownie.

"I think you ate everything but the spoon Brooke…" Nathan chuckled, just joking. Haley elbowed him, even though she was amazed at Brooke's sudden appetite.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about getting fat now do I? It's only gonna come back up later…" She said, trying to joke about morning sickness "Plus, since I'm pregnant, I can eat anything and it won't take away my figure…" She winked as she scraped the bowl one last time.

"Mommy is crazy" Maddie said with a smile.

"You have no idea…" Nathan whispered, causing the twins to laugh "We'll be over there, playing Packman if you guys need us…" He motioned for Haley to follow them over to the little arcade in the ice cream shop. They both knew that Brooke and Lucas needed to talk after their first appointment. Lucas and Brooke both watched as Nathan flung Aidan over his shoulder and began to tickle him. They both smiled at their son's laughter.

"So…" Lucas said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. He quickly caught on to what Nathan and Haley were doing, but figured they only had his and Brooke's interest at heart. He glanced over to see Haley showing Maddie how to play paddy cake with Connor. He inwardly chuckled, because Connor was eighteen moths old and Haley still treated him like a newborn.

"So…" Brooke sighed as she bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say right now. But she figured that this was Nathan and Haley's way of getting them to talk.

"Did I mention that my mom is coming next week?" Lucas finally tried to find something to talk about. He couldn't remember if he had mentioned Karen coming or not.

"No, you didn't mention that…" Brooke said, panicking on the inside. But she loved Karen, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad "What day is she coming? Are Keith and Lilly coming with her?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Umm, I think that Lilly might be" Lucas said with a nod "She's coming next Tuesday, just for a visit. Since Lilly is out for the summer and the Café is slow right now…" He told her, fiddling with his napkin.

"That sounds good…" Brooke sighed as she leaned back "She can be here for my show" She smiled slightly and ran her hand over her stomach. The idea of a new baby was still talking time to get used to. And Brooke was anticipating her show next week.

"That would be good" Lucas said, eyeing her "Everything coming along with the new line and all?" He asked casually.

Brooke nodded with her dimples "It is. I just hope that we can make it interesting with the little routine and music that Rachel helped me come up with" She said with a nervous grin.

"I'm sure it will be fabulous, whatever you do" Lucas smiled "You're Brooke Davis Scott after all" He made sure to include Scott still.

"Yeah, you're right" Brooke chuckled "How's everything with the team? You guys getting slammed in training?" She tried to be polite.

"Yeah, things are kind of settling down" Lucas told her "I should be able to have the twins' birthday off next week…" He was glad that he would be able to.

"That's right, I need to plan a party…" Brooke sighed and smiled over at her children. They were growing up so fast, 8 years old now "They're getting big, too big…" She sent Lucas a glance. He nodded and smiled, knowing what she was thinking. She was thinking back to the day that they came into this world.

_Brooke looked over, as Haley wiped her forehead, and bursts into tears again "Lucas!" She can't believe he made it. And in one piece! Lucas smiles, and nods for Keith to push his wheelchair over next to Brookes' bed. Nathan and Haley back away, to let Brooke and Lucas to have their time. Also to take a break themselves from it all._

"_Pretty girl, I'm sorry I wasn't here," Lucas says sincerely, running a hand over her cheek. Just one look at her, and he can tell she's had a rough afternoon._

"_Baby, I'm just so glad you made it. I thought I was going to have to do this without you" Brooke cried "Are you sure you're ok?" She tries to examine him, from her spot in the bed._

_Lucas chuckles "Yeah, I'm ok. I have to take some meds from inhaling so much water. But they say I'm going to live. And I got them to let me come down here, as long as I'm in the wheelchair" He explains. Brooke wants to say how wonderful it is, but another contraction hits. She grits her teeth, as the pain is excruciating._

"_Breath baby" Lucas soothes "Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo" His voice is more calming than everybody else's combined. And as much as Brooke loves her friends and family, she needed Lucas._

"_That's it baby, just breathe" He calms, and the contraction passes._

"_It hurts so much" Brooke admits, once she recovers from the contraction._

"_I know baby. But I'm sure they're going to give you something real soon" Lucas tries to assure her. He hates seeing her in pain._

Then came the part where the twins were actually delivered…

_Once Brooke is given the medication and situated on the table, they motion for Lucas to come in._

"_It's time Lucas" The nurse smiles, and helps push him into the OR, and right by Brooke's head._

"_Hey baby" Lucas smiles, and gives her a sweet kiss "You ok?" He can tell she's tense._

"_Just scared, I guess" Brooke admits, with fear in her eyes._

"_I'm right here, ok?" He tries to soothe "Just look at me, and don't think about what they're doing over there" Lucas smiles._

_Dr. Ryan peeks his head over the sheet, in his mask "That's it Lucas, just keep talking to her. Keep her calm" He winks, and goes back to get to work "We're making the incision Brooke" Dr. Ryan informs._

_Lucas strokes Brooke's hair, and talks to her "Just look at me Brooke, don't think about what they're doing ok?" He tries to soothe._

_Brooke nods, still feeling some pressure. It probably isn't as bad as it could be. But this certainly wasn't what she imagined a c-section would be like._

"_You know what I want, when this is over?" She asks meekly._

_Lucas smiles, still stroking her hair "What baby? You can have anything, I promise"_

"_I want a Big Mac and Fries" Brooke grins sheepishly. She was hungry, after not eating all day._

"_Then you can have it pretty girl" He winks. The room gets real quiet for a couple of minutes. And out of nowhere, the sounds of a baby crying fills the room. And Lucas and Brooke both get tears in their eyes. He leans over to give her a kiss._

"_Thank you" He chokes out. Brooke nods, tears streaming down her face._

"_Mom and Dad, meet your son" Dr. Ryan holds him up, over the sheet. The baby was small, but had a healthy cry "We need to clean him off, and you guys can see him" And they nod "Now, let's see about his sister" Dr. Ryan gets back to the task at hand._

_About five more minutes of tugging inside Brooke's stomach, and they hear crying again. They are both balling at this point. But their tears are happy ones. This was a moment they could never forget._

"_I love you" Lucas sniffs, gives Brooke another peck._

"_You too" Brooke chokes out, returning the kiss._

"_And here is his baby sister" Dr. Ryan holds her up. The baby is tinier than her brother, and sounds a little weaker. But they have no doubt she's strong._

"_She's a fighter alright" Dr. Ryan smiles, knowing what could have happened._

"_Go be with them Luke" Brooke insists. Lucas gives her a peck on the forehead, and wheels over toward the bassinets._

"Hopefully this one won't have such a dramatic entrance…" Brooke breathed out nervously. She had a protective hand over her lower abdomen.

Lucas could tell that Brooke was anxious. He was too, to an extent. But he was also excited about having another baby, and felt that maybe Brooke was too now. He quietly went around to put an arm around Brooke, to calm her nerves as well as his.

"Nothing is going to happen Brooke. Dr. Ryan and I are going to make sure of that…" He told her quietly as he put an arm around her shoulder. Brooke began to tear up and eventually broke down. She was sobbing into his shoulder. He just rubbed her arm and tried to tell her everything will be ok.

"I can't take anymore heartbreak Lucas…" She finally choked out "I just can't…" Brooke leaned into his shoulder and just soaked up Lucas' reassurance. She didn't care about him cheating right now, or all the legal mess. She just needed some comfort.

"Shhh, things will work out eventually Brooke…" Lucas told her softly. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, until Brooke calmed down. She finally grabbed some napkins to wipe her eyes and checked her make up once more. Once she and Lucas both were back to their normal selves, they saw Naley and the twins headed back toward the table.

"Mommy, can we go for pizza with Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley and baby Connor? Please?" The twins both asked sweetly.

"Sure thing…" Brooke smiled "It's almost dinner time anyway" She told them as she and Lucas exchanged a look about their conversation earlier. But she couldn't go there right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed without much fuss. Brooke and Lucas were both anxious about Karen and Lilly's arrival. They would be in town tomorrow sometime. The twins were excited about seeing their aunt, even if she was four years younger than them.

Brooke walked downstairs to find Lucas and the twins already having breakfast. Maddie and Aidan were enjoying their cereal while Lucas read the sports section to catch up on the latest scores and what not. Brooke had stayed upstairs to go ahead and be getting ready.

"Morning all" Brooke said a little less than cheery as she went to pour herself some juice. She knew that it was important for the baby, even if she felt like crap and was tired and nauseous.

"Mommy, Grandma Karen is coming tomorrow. Only one more day" Maddie smiled as she took a bite of cereal.

"That's right baby girl. Don't talk with your mouth full, please," Brooke said quietly as she tried to hide a yawn, which she didn't do very well.

Lucas got up to go get her to sit down, since Brooke looked really tired.

"Brooke, you feel ok?" He asked quietly as he saw the bags under her eyes and her lay a protective hand on her lower abdomen, almost as if she was getting rid of some cramping.

"Never better" Brooke said with a fake smile "Let's go guys. We're going to be late if we don't…" She told the twins.

"Your breakfast?" Lucas asked, but Brooke just kept walking toward the door "I guess I'll see you guys at Dr. Newman's then…" He waited for a response.

"See you then…" Brooke called back and the door slammed shut. Lucas jumped a little, noticing Brooke's peculiar behavior this morning. He felt like that maybe they had made some progress at the ice cream shop the other day. But he felt like that maybe he was just kidding himself, at least right now.

"Eventually, things will work out…" He whispered to himself, before gathering his things and heading to the gym.

xxxxxx

3 pm, Maddie sat before Dr. Newman for her first session alone. She was a little shy at first. But once Dr. Newman offered her a lollypop, things began to look up. Slowly, Maddie began to open up.

"So mommy and daddy were happy and in love. They were always hugging and kissing and smiling. They were like Barbie and Ken. Daddy always took good care of us. Until he got his job with the NBA. Then he had to be gone a lot and it was just mommy home with Aidan and me. And then there was Austin…" The little girl explained.

Dr. Newman noticed her voice drop off "Who was Austin, Maddie?" He asked, prompting.

Maddie hesitated for a minute, but then answered "He's an angel in heave now" She told him softly. Dr. Newman raised an eyebrow, but decided to maybe bring it up to Brooke or Lucas later on.

"So, Maddie. Can you tell me how you feel about your dad this week?" Dr. Newman asked with a soft smile.

"He's getting there. He's made me and Aidan breakfast a lot over the last week. And he helped me build a house for my Barbie's the other night. And he and Aidan play basketball. So he's being nicer. I just wish mommy would be happier," She told him with a hopeful voice.

Dr. Newman nodded, understanding "Well, we're going to see about making mommy happier again, ok? But I'm glad you were able to talk to me. And if you ever want to talk again, I'll be glad to listen to you Maddie. Just tell your mom or dad to make you an appointment, ok?" He told her in a soothing voice.

"Ok" Maddie smiled "I like talking to you. You listen to me good" She told him with a grin.

"Good to know…" Dr. Newman chuckled "Now, send in your dad for me, please" He told her on Maddie's way out.

A couple minutes later, the door swung open and in came Lucas with a halfway smile. He nodded to Dr. Newman and took a seat on the couch. Lucas let out a deep sigh as Dr. Newman finished up his notes from his session with Maddie.

"So Luke…" Dr. Newman started "Tell me a little bit about yourself" He suggested. Dr. Newman always likes to get background on his clients.

"Well" Lucas sighed, "I was born and raised in Tree Hill. It was just my mom and I growing up. See, my dad and mom met in high school. They were 'the couple' at Tree Hill High. Everyone thought that they would go off to college, get married, and have a family like your typical high school sweethearts. But my dad turned out to be a lot more selfish than he appeared at first. My mom found out she was pregnant right before they graduated high school. When she told him, my dad freaked out. He left a week later to go pursue his dream of being in the NBA. I wish I could say that's where it ends" Lucas chuckled sarcastically "But see, I have a half brother. My dad left and went to college, where he met my brother's mom. By Christmas, she was pregnant too, with my brother Nate. Dan, being the kindhearted person that he was, chose them over my mom and I. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother Nathan. But it was certainly a hard pill to swallow; growing up in the same town, knowing your dad was raising another family instead of you. But I would say that in the end, it all worked out. My mom and I have done just fine without him…" Lucas bit his lip as he finished.

Dr. Newman nodded "How would you describe your relationship with your parents today then?"

"Well, my mom and I are very close…" Lucas swallowed "I see her and my Uncle Keith at least once a month. My mom and my Uncle got married, because they realized their love for each other after all these years. But they been very happy together, them and my sister. They still live in Tree Hill with my little sister Lilly. My mom has always been there for me and I will always be grateful for that. She believed in me when no one else did. And I guess that's somewhat true, even to this day. My Uncle Keith is who I consider to be my dad now. He and my mom got married about 7 years ago now. He's been there for me as well" Lucas sighed, "Dan, well. I wouldn't care if I ever saw him again," He told Dr. Newman with a straight face.

"Luke, what would you say drove you to go outside your marriage for comfort, or whatever you want to call it?" Dr. Newman looked out from underneath his glasses, for Lucas' response.

Lucas sighed and hesitated for a second "Brooke and I have always been able to be strong for each other. We pulled together when we found out we were pregnant at 16. But something changed a year and a half ago. And for the first time since I had known Brooke, I didn't know how to help her. We were adjusting to being married still, among other things" Lucas left out Austin right now "And I didn't feel like I was enough anymore to get her through whatever she was battling. See, ever since I met Brooke, I've always been able to make her feel better. Whatever was bothering Brooke, I could figure it out and help cheer her up. But for the first time, I couldn't anymore. Nothing I did seemed to make it better for her. And I was crushed. So I reached out for someone to talk to for myself. And the fact that Brooke was hurting and couldn't make me understand was no excuse for me going outside our marriage. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could change what I did. But I can't. And I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose my family over it. And they mean everything to me…" He let a tear slip as he finished. Lucas tried to play it off but he knew Dr. Newman probably saw it.

"So Lucas. What I'm hearing is that you are truly sorry for what you did. And you would do whatever it takes to get Brooke and your family back? Is that correct?" Dr. Newman asked to clarify.

"Exactly" Lucas nodded and put his head in his hands.

"Well, I guess my job is to find out what it would take for Brooke to let you back in her life. It seems to me that there were extenuating circumstances surrounding your affair. Which, by the way, could you clarify 'affair?" He asked with hope.

"The other woman, Sarah. She and I connected, on an emotional level. It was nothing more than plutonic for me. But I wish I could say that things never got carried away. But the truth is that she and I slept together the first night we met. I don't' remember details, only the morning after…" Lucas said with shame "I only continued talking to her afterwards because we had a lot in common. She was a good listener…" He trailed off. Dr. Newman sighed, seeing that this was torturing Lucas.

"Well, we'll continue some more next week Lucas. For our next session, I want you to think of your fondest memory with Brooke and write it down, to share next time" He told the younger man as Lucas shook hands and went to get Brooke.

Brooke fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she walked inside the room. Her outfit was a black pencil skirt and green baby doll tee. She wasn't really sure about all of this, since she didn't like 'shrinks'. She also was scared to talk about some of the things that have happened. She didn't want this man to see just how really broken she was.

"Brooke, have a seat…" Dr. Newman smiled "I happy to tell you that I think Maddie is doing much better. I can't disclose everything that she told me. But I will definitely say that she is making progress. I don't think I'll need to see her anymore, at least not right away" He smiled as he jotted a few things down from his session with Lucas.

"That's good" Brooke said with a slight smile. She was still a little uneasy.

"So, I started out my session with Lucas by asking him about his background and upbringing" Dr. Newman cleared his throat "I was hoping to learn a little more about you too Brooke" He smiled.

Brooke nodded, still a little nervous "Well, I was born an only child to my parents. They were big socialites. I wouldn't be surprised if their marriage had been arranged "This got her a soft chuckle "Growing up in my house was rather difficult. My parents were never home. I was practically raised by my nanny. She was the one who was there to read me stories and tuck me into bed, not my parents. I was practically on my own when I was 14. My parents were always out of town or at the country club with their drinking buddies. The only person I could count on was my best friend Peyton. She and I were always there for each other…" She trailed off a little.

"What changed that?" Dr. Newman asked, picking up that maybe they weren't as close as they used to be.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered, as she got a pained expression, remembering what they went through in high school.

"What about Lucas?" Dr. Newman prompted gently.

"We both fell in love with him…." She said sadly "But in the end I won his heart. See, they liked each other from the moment they met when Lucas joined the basketball team. But Peyton was dating someone else. So they took their time to admit that they were interested in each other. Then I came into the picture. And I guess maybe I made Lucas question his feelings for Peyton some, because of this connection he and I had. But they both still wondered if they were more compatible. So he and I broke up. While we were apart though, Lucas and Peyton discovered that deep down, it never would have worked. They were too alike to be together. But they could still be friends. So it all worked out in the end. Then I found out I was pregnant and so on…" She sighed and nodded.

"What were you like before you met Lucas?" Dr. Newman was prying to find something that would help him help Lucas.

"Oh, I was the party girl, the social butterfly, much like my parents…" Brooke explained, "I would go to parties, get drunk, and hook up with the first idiot who would have me. I was pretty slutty back then" She said with a sarcastic grin "I was known as the school slut at least. But that all changed my junior year, during the fall" She smiled slightly.

"What changed?" Dr. Newman said, keeping her talking.

"I met Lucas.." Brooke said, "I met him. And from the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew my world would never be the same. He was different…" She sighed.

"What made Lucas different from all of those other guys before?" He asked Brooke.

"He made me feel important…" Brooke admitted, "I wasn't just another one night stand or great hook up to him. All those other guys treated me like another piece of meat. But Lucas, he took his time. The first time that he and I were, together. It was so different. I had sex a lot before I met him. But for the first time, there was love involved. He made me forget about all those other guys, about what happened to me…" She said quietly as she fidgeted with her hands.

Dr. Newman raised an eyebrow at this "What happened Brooke?" He asked gently. But Brooke wouldn't say anything or look him in the eye "Brooke…" Dr. Newman placed a sympathetic hand on hers "You can tell me" He tried once more.

Brooke folded her arms and took a deep breath "I was raped, when I was 15, at a party" She told him with a quiver "Lucas knows all about it. And it happened almost ten years ago now. But for the longest time, I blamed myself. I felt like it was my fault for some reason that it happened. And although Lucas and my friends have tried to assure me that I did nothing wrong and that it wasn't my fault. I still can't help but feel guilt about it. And that's the same guilt I feel about the affair. That in some way, I caused it. I could have prevented it. The affair happened because I was so hurt by everything and … and.." Brooke broke down. She began to sob as she thought back to how maybe this was all her fault. Maybe it wasn't Lucas' at all.

"Brooke, it's ok…" Dr. Newman went to sit beside her and calm her down "Just breathed, just breathe" He told her as he could see Brooke was really choked up.

"I need, need to…" Brooke jumped up and ran to the small bathroom off to the side of Dr. Newman's office. The sounds of her getting sick could be heard a few seconds later. Dr. Newman sighed and scratched his head. He was beginning to understand how truly broken Brooke was. He went and fixed her some water and a cool rag, for when Brooke was done.

A few minutes later, Brooke emerged slowly from the bathroom, red eyed and embarrassed. She took her seat and quietly thanked Dr. Newman for the water and cool rag. He smiled and gave her a minute to collect herself.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Brooke finally choked out. The last thing she wanted was to get sick in her therapists' office.

"Don't worry about it. You're certainly not the first person to have that reaction in therapy. And with being pregnant and all" Dr. Newman said sympathetically as he watched Brooke sip her water "I just don't want to put too much stress on you or the baby right now" He said worriedly "But I feel like we did make some progress today Brooke. I can honestly say that I have a better understanding now of why you and Lucas are where you are today. I just want you to know that none of those things were your fault Brooke. And you've got to believe that, once and for all. It's like you said, some of that happened almost ten years ago now. We're going to find some healing Brooke, I promise. Some real healing for you…" He smiled and handed her a tissue.

"Thank you" Brooke choked out as she dabbed her eyes " You must think I'm a real head case" She tried to laugh it off.

"Not at all…" Dr. Newman told her sincerely "You and Lucas clearly have been through a lot. Both together and individually. It may take a few sessions. But I'm hoping to get you two back on the right track…" He smiled.

They finished up and said their goodbyes. Brooke thanked him again, before heading to find Lucas and the twins. It felt good to get some of her feelings out in the open for once. She had been keeping a lot of them tucked away for so long, that it was like they all came out at one time.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked gently as he saw Brooke reenter the waiting area.

"Yep, more than ready" Brooke said as she embrace her children. It was still going to take some time for her to let Lucas in. And all Brooke wanted right now was to forget all the horrible things she just admitted to Dr. Newman…

* * *

Ok, so I know Brucas isn't completely back together. But they're working on it! Thank you guys for being patient. And for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I really appreciate it! Next chapter will be Karen's visit, the twins' birthday, and some more sessions with Dr. Newman. He's going to make some suggestions to Lucas. What, I'm not totally sure yet. I would love any ideas you guys might have. I was thinking about a weekend away for the two of them or something. But if you have something more interesting, I would love to hear it. I'm going to try and do my best to update. But I'm in school right now, until the end of February. So my time is split up now with schoolwork and this. I just wanted to let you guys know, in case I don't update as often as I have been. I will at least try to get one to two chapters per week. Thanks again for reading!

Laura **Please R & R**


	32. AN 5

Hello!

Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a few days. I am SWAMPED with schoolwork right now. I started graduate school right after Christmas. It's my first semester and I'm right in the thick of it right now. I have my first test next week, and I'm like freaking out lol. But I promise that I haven't forgotten you guys. I've missed hearing from all of you and getting reviews. Anyway, I hope to have a chapter up soon. I've gotten about half of it written, but haven't had time to finish it. Thanks again for being patient though. Ttyl!

Laura

P.S.- as always, any suggestions or ideas are welcome!


	33. That may be all there is to know

"Brooke, the house looks beautiful" Karen smiled as Brooke gave her a tour.

She and twins had come home early so that they could be here when Karen and Lilly arrived. Lucas was still at practice and wouldn't be home until dinnertime. He had been trying to be around more and make more of an effort to be with his family. But today couldn't be helped because they had a meeting about their week long training camp out of town. So it was Brooke and the twins home to show Karen and Lilly around.

"Thank you" Brooke smiled "I'm not real sure what to do with the nursery yet. But I still have some time…" She said with a sigh.

Karen nodded as she glanced into the living room where the twins and Lilly were playing. She wanted a minute to ask how things were going with the counseling and all. Lucas had been keeping her informed somewhat, but she never could be sure.

"So, how are things going with the counselor? How's my grandchild?" Karen smiled as she said grandchild. Brooke motioned for them to have a seat in the library, so they could talk without the kids overhearing.

"It's going ok…" Brooke kind of hesitated "Maddie has had some issues with Lucas after everything and was having a hard time. But I've noticed she's been a lot happier since Lucas moved back home though. The last week, she's shown a lot of improvement in her mood and all. So that's good…" She tried to think of the positive.

"Brooke, let's not play games here" Karen's tone was pretty serious "I know what my son did. And I think he's a jackass for it. I told him he was crazy to let you go the first time back in high school. I wanted to kill him when I heard what he did to his family. So, you don't have to pretend with me. You're like my daughter…." She smiled.

Brooke sighed, "I just don't know Karen. Everything is so screwed up. And it has been for a while now. Lucas messed up. Are a simple 'I'm sorry' and some flowers going to fix it? No. And the whole putting things off because that Sarah chic is playing good housewife to her sick husband. It's just unnerving. I would feel so much better if I could hear it straight from her what happened. Until then, I don't know about letting Lucas all the way in. I mean, he will always be a part of the twins and this baby's life. But if he did what he says, then he and I…." She didn't want to say that they would no longer be. But it was about to that point. Karen nodded, understanding.

"I'm just so sorry for everything you two have been through over the last year and a half," Karen said misty eyed "I care too much about Lucas. And too much about you too Brooke to see you guys hurting like this" She smiled sadly.

"Thank you" Brooke choked out, almost balling "Sorry, my hormones…" She tried to compose herself "I just need answers before I can trust him again. It would be one thing if I knew the absolute truth about them. There's got to be someone besides her that can tell me what happened…" She broke down, frustrated.

Karen went over and put an arm around Brooke to calm her "There will be sweetie. We just have to keep looking ok?" She tried to be reassuring "You just worry about taking care of yourself and this baby" She nodded toward Brooke's stomach "When I get back home, I'm going to talk to Keith about us helping dig up some information. Keith would have come. But he's pretty angry with Lucas right now. He's glad that Lucas stepped up and is helping you out. But he couldn't believe that Lucas was that dumb" Karen told Brooke.

Brooke shook her head "I'm really sorry Karen. My goal was not to make everyone hate Lucas, unless they really want to…" She tried to joke "But what he did. Well, it's going to take us all some time to get past it. If I have to, I may just go find this Sarah woman, myself…" She told the older woman intently "I guess if I'm going to do that, I need to go before I get too far along…" Brooke said, laying a protective hand over her lower abdomen. She then tried to stifle a yawn.

"I understand Brooke. If you want, I would be willing to go with you. So you don't have to go alone…" Karen told her. She then noticed Brooke yawning "Why don't you go rest for a few minutes. I'll start dinner for everybody" Karen said with a smile.

"You're a guest Karen, I couldn't ask you to do that…" Brooke tried to protest, "Just give me half an hour to put my feet up and I'll be down to help start dinner. I'll be glad when I'm done with this show day after tomorrow. It's a lot more work than I thought" Brooke chuckled.

"Just go rest Brooke…" Karen told her motherly. Brooke nodded and excused herself upstairs.

Karen smiled as she looked around the library for a second. In one corner was a desk with their family computer. There were bookshelves, with a lot of Lucas' novels that he had read over the years on them. She smiled as she saw a few pictures from Lucas and Brooke's wedding, along with one of the four of them at Peyton and Jakes wedding.

"Somehow, we're going to find out..." Karen whispered to herself as she skimmed a couple more shelves. Ironically, she was starring at a picture with Dan in it when she said that. It was a photograph from graduation with everyone, including him in it. Those cold, insensitive eyes never ceased to send chills up Karen's spine. As she regained composure, Karen heard the sweet voice of her granddaughter:

"Grandma Karen, can you make cookies with us. To have for dessert for dinner?" Maddie asked with a sheepish grin. Karen smiled warmly, going to pull the little girl into a hug.

"I think that sounds like a great idea" Karen told her "And while we're at it, why don't we think of something good to make for dinner too. I bet you and your brother can be a big help in the kitchen..." Karen chuckled as she lead Maddie into the kitchen, along with Aidan and Lilly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 o'clock sharp, Lucas pulled up to his and Brooke's home. He smiled as he remembered that Karen and Lilly were going to be here. Lucas quickly parked the car in his spot and grabbed his little surprise for Brooke. As he approached the door, he could hear all kinds of talking inside.

"Hey guys..." Lucas said sheepishly and made his presence known. Karen and Brooke were both preparing things for a salad, Brooke chopping cucumbers and Karen taking care of tomatoes. Maddie and Aidan sat rather patiently at the table coloring, while Lilly sat in a high chair and fed herself pieces of hot dog and green beans all by herself.

"Lucas, you're home" Karen quickly wiped her hands and went to give her son a hug. Even if he did make mistakes, she still loved him. "Your family has been so welcoming this afternoon. And your PREGNANT wife wouldn't let me cook dinner. She insisted on cutting her nap short to come fix something..." She told him with a playful scorn. Lucas sent Brooke a grateful smile and went to give her a slight hug.

"How is my pretty girl this evening? And baby?" Lucas said, placing a gentle hand on Brooke's stomach. Brooke froze, not expecting him to do that, let alone call her pretty girl. Normally, this type of affection would not be viewed as awkward or unwanted, but considering everything, it would take some time for Brooke to get comfortable again. Lucas, sensing that Brooke was uneasy, withdrew his hand, but kept his gaze on the brunette beside him.

"We're good, both of us..." Brooke made sure to add with a light smile "And I did get a good hours nap before coming to make dinner. So me and baby were taken care of first, I assure you..." She sent him a sheepish grin.

"Good to hear. These are for you…." Lucas smiled giving her the flowers that he brought her, and leaned in to whisper "And for everything you did this afternoon, I'm doing the dishes" He saw Brooke wanting to protest, "No arguing..." He told her with an intent look. Brooke looked at the lilies that Lucas had brought her and smiled. She quickly got out a vase and put some water in it for the flowers.

"Just remember to wear your rubber gloves..." She winked and went back to preparing the salad. Lucas went to give Aidan and Maddie hugs and kisses. He then turned to find his little sister sending him a toothy grin.

"Gosh, you're getting big Lil..." He smiled and cooed at his baby sister. Lilly was a little over 2 years, and very energetic. She did her arms out, like she wanted to be held. Lucas obliged by picking her up and taking Lilly into his arms for a couple of minutes. Finally, Karen came over from helping Brooke finish up, to check on her baby girl.

"Hey sweetheart" Karen cooed at her daughter "You might want to go rinse off Luke, dinner is in ten minutes" She told her son with a smile, nodding. Lucas nodded and headed to shower off.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all seated at the table to eat dinner. Lucas and Brooke sat across from each other, each with a twin by their side. Karen sat at the end, with Lilly in a high chair, so that she could eat little bites of what Karen fed her.

"So Lucas, what kind of meeting did you have this afternoon?" Karen asked as she watched her daughter chew her food. Lilly would giggle as she ate her green beans and pieces of chicken nugget.

Lucas swallowed his bite of food before answering, "We have to go for a training camp in Utah next month. Nate and me will both be gone the whole trip. And we can't bring our wives or families with us…" He said the last part with a little sadness. Lucas was dreading telling how long they would be gone.

"How long is the camp for?" Karen asked. Brooke looked up at the question too, pretending not to be paying too much attention to the conversation. But she was curious to know how long the team was expected to be away from home.

"A week…" Lucas breathed out, looking for any kind of reaction from Brooke. Brooke went to get a bite of rice on her fork, but stumbled. The bite of rice went straight to her lap and the fork hit the side of her plate and toppled to the floor.

"Brooke, you ok?" Karen asked, as she and Lucas both saw her demeanor change. Brooke sent them a sheepish grin and picked up her fork off the floor.

"Sure, why?" Brooke asked as calmly as she could, and trying to play it off by going to get a new fork. Karen and Lucas both noticed her strange behavior all of a sudden. They both knew it had to do with the trip. But both had learned not to bring it up right away.

"Just….Nothing "Karen quickly covered her tracks "Me and the kids made chocolate chip cookies while you were taking a nap today Brooke. Everyone has to try them…" She smiled, and cooed at Lilly, who was stuffing her mouth with green beans.

"And they have a special surprise in them daddy…" Maddie informed "M & Ms" She whispered to Lucas. He chuckled and put a finger to his mouth, signaling that he wouldn't tell.

"Anyone need any more chicken and rice? "Brooke asked with a smile. She had finally gotten hold of her emotions and seemed calm.

"I'll get it Brooke" Lucas smiled and stood up. He put a little more chicken and rice on his plate and then brought a spoon full and put it on Brookes' "For the baby…." He smiled sheepishly, knowing how Brooke was probably irritated with his overprotective ness.

"It is pretty good, if I do say so myself…." Brooke smirked and began eating the extra helping, shocking everyone with her calmness now. Maddie and Aidan nodded, liking their mothers' Chicken and rice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Lucas sent Brooke with the twins to get them bathed and ready for bed. Brooke offered to get Lilly ready for bed too, since Karen was going to help Lucas with the dishes. Karen thanked her and let Brooke take Lilly upstairs and get her ready for bed. She really wanted to talk to Lucas alone, and this was her chance for now.

"So Brooke said that counseling is going well…" Karen said as she brought the last two plates to the sink. Lucas nodded as he began to rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

"It is…" He confirmed with a sigh "But we've still got progress to make. I never thought that I would actually enjoy therapy. But Dr. Newman is a good guy. And he's easy to talk to most of the time…" Lucas said as he scrubbed the one plate.

"That's good" Karen said as she put some things away in the fridge "So, was I the only one that noticed Brooke's strange behavior after you told us about the trip?" She finally asked cautiously. Karen had been dying to ask Lucas about it throughout the rest of dinner.

"No…" Lucas shook his head "My guess is she's either nervous about being left alone with the twins and being pregnant. Or she thinks that something is going to happen, like the last time I went off without her…" He said shamefully.

Karen nodded "True" She closed the fridge door again and began to wipe off the counter "I guess I could see where she might be a little uneasy…" Karen sent her son a glance "But she'll have Haley and Peyton to help her out. And I could always come up, if she wanted me. And it's not like you guys will have time to get too crazy, right?" She offered as they took a survey of the kitchen to make sure they got everything put away and cleaned up.

"You're right about us having no time. I'll try to find the right time to ask Brooke about you possibly coming to stay in the next week or so" Lucas smiled. Just then, they could hear giggling from the stairway and Lucas was attacked by two freshly bathed 7 year olds. They had wet hair and smelled liked Brooke's shampoo.

"My hair smells like Mommy's, Daddy" Maddie giggled and stuck her head in Lucas' face "it smells like…" Lucas, who knew that scent all too well, cut her off.

"Like strawberries…" He breathed out, and smiled. Lucas gave the twins each a hug and kisses and put them back down. He then sent an awkward smile toward Brooke, who was in her pjs as well.

"Come on daddy, it's time to watch _Cars_…" Maddie smiled and pulled Lucas and Aidan toward the den.

Lucas, Brooke, Karen, Lilly and the twins all settled in on the couch to watch the movie, before going to bed. As he made his way up to the garage apartment to go to sleep, Lucas made a vow to talk to Brooke about her fears tomorrow, or in the next day or so for sure.

xxx

The next morning, Lucas woke up early, so he could get showered and make breakfast for everyone.

He stretched and shuffled across his spacious garage apartment to the bathroom. Lucas then discarded his undershirt and flipped on the water, to get it to the right temperature. He waited a minute, before discarding his boxers, to make sure the water was ready. After five minutes, and still no hot water, Lucas began to get frustrated. He tried and tried to get warmer water to come through the pipes, but it just wasn't possible. Lucas finally threw his t-shirt back on and grabbed some sweat pants as well. He made his way down the stairs and to the side of the house, where the gas meter was. Lucas began searching for a reading, to make sure that the pilot light wasn't out. Sure enough, it was

"Of all the mornings…" He groaned, glancing toward the main house. Lucas suddenly cursed putting gas heat in the garage apartment. But he had an idea.

Lucas slowly crept inside the house, careful to be quiet and not wake anyone. He made his way upstairs and down the hallway toward the master suite. His idea was to sneak into his and Brooke's bathroom, grab a quick shower, and hopefully be out before Brooke even woke up. It was his only option for getting a hot shower this morning, so he was going to take it.

The door slowly creaked open, and Lucas caught sight of Brooke sleeping on her side, with a peaceful look on her face. He smiled as he saw her with one hand laid protectively over her relatively flat stomach. Lucas broke from his trance and decided to get on with his shower. He slowly made his way into the master bathroom, and quietly shut the door. Lucas then discarded his clothes and climbed into the nice hot shower that he had being wanting for the last half hour.

Brooke began to stir slightly, noticing it was morning without even opening an eye. She didn't even notice the shower running in the bathroom, she was still half asleep. After a couple minutes of trying to wake up, Brooke felt that all too familiar feeling of morning sickness. She quickly threw back the covers and bolted for the bathroom door. Brooke silently wondered why it was closed, as she turned the knob. She quickly got her answer.

"Lucas?" She was barely able to spit the words out, one because of shock and two because of her queasiness.

Lucas was stepping out of the shower at the same time Brooke bolted in. And to the say the least, he didn't have anything covering him, anywhere. He sent Brooke an apologetic look, and tried to grab his towel from the counter. Brooke tore her eyes away from his exposed body, the life inside of her reminding her of it's presence. She quickly bolted to the toilet area and lifted the lid in a hurry. Lucas cringed as he could hear Brooke getting sick, and quickly wrapped his towel around him and went to check on her.

"Well, this is a first…" Lucas tried to joke, once Brooke was done paying her respects to the porcelain god. Brooke lifted her head and sent him a glare, not really amused by the whole thing. Lucas continued to rub her back, in an effort to soothe.

"What is that?" Brooke choked out, as she rested against the toilet bowl "Seeing me throw up? Because I thought you would be used to that…" She quipped quietly.

Lucas smirked "No, having you throw up after seeing me naked…" He sent her a sheepish grin. Anyone had to admit that this was a pretty funny, yet awkward situation.

Brooke finally felt the nausea and dizziness subsiding "Could you give me some privacy, to take my shower now?" She said with a little spite.

Lucas nodded "Sure. I'm just going into the bedroom to change and then I'll be downstairs, making breakfast…" He told her softly. Lucas didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks…" Brooke mumbled and waited until Lucas was gone, before she took her own shower and got ready for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Brooke, Haley, Karen, Peyton and Jake and all of the kids were at a charity game that the Bobcats were participating in. Brooke had dealt with some awkward stares and whispers as she made her way through the sports arena. But Haley and Peyton were ready to defend their friend if they had to, along with Karen and Jake. Peyton noticed Brooke gazing off and seeming absent-minded. She had noticed it all day, as a matter of fact. She finally decided to confront her friend about it:

"What's on your mind B. Scott?" Peyton said quietly, so that no one else would be alarmed.

Brooke came out of her stupor at the sound of her name "Me? Oh nothing…." She sighed and trailed off. That right there told Peyton that something happened.

"Ok, I think we need refreshments…" Peyton stated, knowing the only way to get Brooke to talk was to get her away from everybody for a minute.

"We have food right here babe…" Jake motioned to the hot dogs and popcorn that they got on the way in. But Peyton pulled Brooke to her feet and turned with a serious expression.

"No, we need more popcorn…" She told her husband with an intent smile "Help Karen watch the twins for us babe, please?" Peyton asked with a puppy dogface.

Jake just chuckled and shook his head, knowing that this was girl stuff "Sure thing babe" He smiled and went back to playing with Jenny.

Peyton dragged Brooke by the wrist until they came to the fountain outside the sports arena. Brooke had tried several times to escape the death grip, but finally gave in, knowing that her friend wasn't going to let up until she got some answers. Peyton finally let go of Brooke's arm, once they were seated by the fountain.

"Ok Brooke, not to be a nosy parker, but I know that look. I know when my best friend has something on her mind…." Peyton said a little calmer as she stared down her friend.

Brooke finally sighed and nodded "Fine, something happened this morning…" She bit her lip, like she was nervous. Brooke wasn't quite sure what to think about what happened and the thoughts she had been having all day.

"Ok, I figured that much. So?" Peyton prompted, to get down to the nitty gritty of the story, so they could enjoy the rest of the game.

"I walked in on Lucas coming out of the shower this morning, wearing his birthday suit…." Brooke's cheeks had a slight blush to them. Her expression went from embarrassed to confused when Peyton began to laugh and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Is that all, B. Scott?" Peyton finally managed to speak through giggles "I thought you were going to tell me he burnt the toast or gave you something to eat that didn't agree with you" She finally saw that Brooke wasn't amused by her laughter "Honey, it's ok. You and Lucas were bound to bump into each other like that eventually, living in the same house. And it's not like you haven't seen Lucas naked before…" She tried to reason, not understanding the dilemma, to be honest. Sure, it was embarrassing and maybe awkward, but that was about it.

"It just startled me…." Brooke admitted quietly "I haven't seen him naked, in probably 2 months, at least" She told her friend earnestly "Plus, what happened after that…." Brooke trailed off.

Peyton looked intently, trying to read her friends' face "What happened after that Brooke?" Her eyes finally bulged "Don't tell me you guys slept together or something. I thought you were going to make him suffer?" She adds with a playful quip.

Brooke's eyes got wide this time "No, nothing like that. You of all people Peyton should know that I wouldn't do that. Even if he is still legally my husband…" She swallowed "I was on my way to the toilet, to throw up, you know morning sickness, when I saw him…." She finally got it out.

"So you and Lucas were in the bathroom, him in only a towel. And he was comforting you while you threw up?" Peyton said for clarity.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" Brooke sighed, "It was just awkward. I mean, awkward. And I just needed someone to tell that I'm not crazy for feeling like that…" She added with a sigh.

Peyton smiled and put a hand on Brooke's shoulder "Brooke, of course it was awkward. First of all, you guys are split up because he had an affair. And secondly, you just weren't expecting someone to be in your bathroom this morning. But don't worry about it. Just tell Lucas to lock the door next time" She told Brooke with smirk.

Brooke nodded "I was too embarrassed, that I didn't even have the guts to ask him why he was in my bathroom this morning. He has his own in the apartment…" She informed with a puzzled expression.

"Who knows…"? Peyton sighed "Just talk about it with him, once Karen is gone. She doesn't know does she?" Peyton had to stifle a laugh.

Brooke shook her head "No, not at all. It happened before her or the kids were up…" Brooke sighed "I'll talk to him once we don't have company anymore. So we can set some rules about living together. God, we have almost 7 more months of this…" She sighed and placed a hand on her lower abdomen.

"It will be fine Brooke…." Peyton tried to be reassuring "Just one day at a time, remember that. Just enjoy this pregnancy, Brooke, it will be over before you know it…" She said with a smile.

Brooke "Have you guys been to see the doctor yet?" She inquired about Peyton and Jake looking into possible egg donors and the whole invetro process.

"None yet. Turns out a lot of women aren't as ready to get rid of their eggs as you would think…" Peyton said with a sad smile "But I'm sure a donor will come along eventually…" She tried to stay positive.

"Don't lose faith Pey" Brooke told her friend with a smile "I guess we better get back in there…" She sighed as Peyton nodded and they stood back up "I think the baby wants a pretzel…" Brooke smiled.

"Then a pretzel it shall have…" Peyton smirked as they headed to the concession stand. They got a couple other things before joining the group again for the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the day that Karen and Lilly would head back home.

The twins had a big pool party, with lots of their friends from school coming. Brooke wanted something simple, yet special for them, and she knew how much the twins love to swim. All their family was there as well; Nathan, Haley, Connor, Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Rachel too.

Lucas sighed as he came inside from carrying Karen and Lilly's bags to Karen's car. He smiled as he saw Karen and Brooke enjoying a cup of coffee and orange juice at the table. The twins were playing with Lilly for a few more minutes, before she had to go home.

"Thanks Luke…." Karen said as she saw him reenter the kitchen "Brooke and I were just talking about possible baby names" She smiled as Lucas joined them with a cup of coffee.

"I guess we do need to be thinking of some, right Brooke?" Lucas said with a questioning smile.

Brooke nodded "Yeah" She then sighed, "I guess we could always do what we did with picking out the twins names'" She smirked.

"What was that?" Karen asked in a curious tone.

"We both wrote down 3 girl names and 3 boy names that we liked. We then each picked our top one out of the three. And we put them together somehow. And it worked out well, Madeline Grace and Aidan Michael..." Brooke smiled and ran her fingers over her lower abdomen.

"Well, we've got some time to work on names…" Lucas told them, seeing the panicked expression on Brooke's face. She sent him a half smile and nodded.

"Well, it's been great guys. I guess me and Lilly should get going before Keith wonders if we're ever coming home…" She smiled and stood up. Lucas and Brooke followed suit "Now Brooke, I want to hear about you resting and taking it easy. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for your show, but I'm sure I will catch the next one…" She gave her daughter in law and hug "And don't forget about my offer…" Karen reminded Brooke, about going along with her on the trip. Brooke nodded, as her eyes caught Lucas'. He sent a curious expression as to what his mother had just said.

"We'll talk soon Karen. Take care of Lilly and Keith…" Brooke smiled and gave Karen one more hug.

Karen then turned to Lucas "Bye son. Make sure you take care of the four of them…" She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter. They finally pulled apart, and Karen went to pry Lilly away from playing with the twins.

Lucas, Brooke and the twins stood on the front porch and waved goodbye, until Karen and Lilly were out of sight. Brooke yawned slightly and looked down to see it was the middle of the afternoon, close to her naptime lately. They all headed back inside and the twins hurried off to play in their rooms for a while. Brooke went to get comfortable on the couch and possibly take a nap. She didn't expect Lucas to follow her and get comfortable at the other end.

"Brooke, umm…" Lucas fumbled as Brooke sent him a puzzled look "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something" He finally said, with compassion in his voice.

"Ok, what is it?" Brooke asked, clueless "Is everything ok?" She had that motherly instinct that made her worry.

Lucas shook his head "You tell me…" He said gently "Look, I noticed the other night at dinner, you kind of freaked out about this training camp. I wasn't sure if you were just nervous about being here by yourself with the twins, along with being pregnant. Or if you were worried about something else…."Lucas finished, trying to read Brooke's face.

Brooke sighed, "I've just got a bad feeling, I don't know why. It's not even about you cheating or anything…" Her voice got low "I just feel like something bad is going to happen while you're gone…" She admitted as a few stray tears make their way down her cheek. Brooke brushes them away quickly, before Lucas sees.

"Brooke…." Lucas sees the upset look on her face and hates it "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok? I promise to call you at least three times a day, when I get breaks. And I was going to see if you would feel better with my mom coming to stay with you while I'm gone, to help out…" He tries to comfort her by putting a gentle hand on top of hers.

"We'll see…" Brooke nods "Umm, about the other morning…" She leads into what she had to talk to him about. Lucas just nods, with a blush on his cheeks "I don't mind if you have to use the bathroom in the house. Just lock the door next time…" She tells him with a plea.

"I will, and I'm sorry…" Lucas tells her apologetically "I didn't think to do that the other morning. I just figured that we had been around each other long enough. And since we've been married and together for a while, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked. We have three children together Brooke…" He said the last part with a smile, moving their hands to her stomach. And Brooke doesn't flinch this time, just gets a serious expression.

"Speaking of which…" She swallows "We need plan out some of the things that will be coming up; like a name, what we're going to do with the nursery, and I guess schedule the sonogram to find out the sex of the baby for after your camp. I just need to get things lined up, because I might be going away for a few days as well…" She says the last part a little bit lower. But Lucas hears and raises an eyebrow.

"Going away? Where?" Lucas asks, trying not to panic. But why would Brooke be planning a trip away when she's pregnant like this. That could only mean stress.

"Just a trip…" Brooke doesn't look him in the eye, and Lucas can tell there is something about the situation that Brooke is leaving out.

"Pretty girl…" He hadn't used that name in a while "I promise that I won't try and stop you. Just tell me where…" Lucas tries to coax her by staying calm.

Brooke bites her lip, scared to tell him, because she knows he's not going to go along with it "I was thinking of taking a trip, I'm not sure how long, to find Sarah. I need answers Lucas…" She tried to make him realize how important this is to her.

"Answers to what?" Lucas asks, before thinking. Brooke just gives him "you know what" look.

"Brooke, not now…." Lucas pleads, not liking the idea. He just doesn't want her too stressed or something to happen with her or the baby halfway across the country "After the baby is born, sure. But not while you're pregnant. You could get sick or hurt or something happen and you would be so far away from home…" he insists.

Brooke shakes her head "Lucas, I need answers. And I can't wait another 7 months to start looking. There's no telling how long it might take to find this Sarah chic in the first place. Not unless you know where she is…." Brooke shot him a glare, feeling those feelings of anger inside.

Lucas hangs his head shamefully "No…" He tells her "I haven't heard from her in about 2 months. And the last package that I sent with an inspiration book in it came back. The mailman said that she didn't live there anymore…" He sighs, still not liking the idea of Brooke traveling all over the country to track down a woman who he barely knew himself.

"Well, that's convenient…" Brooke quipped, but quickly saw the hurt in Lucas' eyes. She sighed and rubbed her forehead "Look, all I can say is; if you really care about me and love me, and ever want to be a part of my life again, you'll let me do this. I have to know what happened, or didn't happen. And she's the only one who can give that to me. So I need your support in this, or we can just go ahead with the divorce…" She hated to give Lucas an ultimatum, but it was her last resort. And this trip was her one chance of getting solace with everything that has happened over the last two years.

Lucas sighed, and rubbed his temples "Fine…." He took Brooke's hand in his and caressed it "Would you at least consider taking someone with you, for back up?" He asked, not realizing that Brooke was one step ahead.

"Of course. I've already had a volunteer anyway…" Brooke said with a small smirk, knowing that Lucas was going to be shocked about who it was.

"Oh really, who? The Lorena Bobbins of relationships, Rachel? Or maybe Peyton. She's always up for a good cat fight" This got him a chuckle. But Brooke just shook her head no:

"Your mom…" Brooke told him with a smirk. The look on Lucas' face was priceless. It was somewhere between a deer caught in headlights and having the wind knocked out of you….

* * *

Ok, so. You guys have been so wonderful. I didn't think I was ever going to get to update. Between schoolwork, and work, I've had like zero time. And on top of it all, I had the flu last week. But thank you guys for being patient. I hope to get at least one more chapter this week. Please bear with me; I only have two more weeks of school this semester, since my class is one of those mini courses. Also, I need some ideas:

Do you guys want a boy, girl? Just one or multiples again? Lol

Names – I like Parker, Noah, and Maddox for boys; I like Ally, Britton, and Anna Kate. Feel free to send me more suggestions. I also have to think of middle names

And as always, any suggestions with the storyline are more than welcomed. I didn't put a counseling session in this chapter, but there will be one next chapter. You can also expect to see some more embarrassing bump ins with Brucas

So that's about it. Leave me lots of love. And I really have missed you guys!

Laura


	34. Don't You Wish Your Girlfrined Was Me

"Brooke, come in…." Dr. Newman waved her into the room for their session.

Their weekly session had been put off due to Karen's visit. But Brooke was looking forward to it, since her show was the next day, and she getting anxious. Brooke had volunteered to go first today, with their sessions.

"So, how are we doing this week?" Dr. Newman asked with a concerned smile. He grabbed his tablet, ready to make notes.

Brooke kind of shrugged "Things have been ok. Maddie and Aidan are doing fine, both excited about being out for the summer. My mother in law was just down to visit from Tree Hill. She and my niece just went back yesterday…" She said with a tired smile.

Dr. Newman nodded "What was it like having your mother in law here? How did Lucas act while she was here?" He inquired.

"Karen is like a second mother to me. She's really been more of a mother than my own. But my mom and I have slowly healed our relationship since I had the twins. But Karen and Lilly's visit went well. We did family stuff and I even took the kids to Lucas' game the other night. The Bobcats played in a charity game, since its' the off-season to benefit a halfway house here in Charlotte. But we went and had a good time. Lucas was home and all. We did have one little encounter that was awkward…" She said quietly.

"Which was?" Dr. Newman prompted.

Brooke swallowed "I walked in on Lucas coming out of the shower the other morning. He didn't have anything on, at all. I had woken up because I was having morning sickness. But we did have a talk about it afterwards…" She explained.

"That's good. That you two were able to talk about it on your own. That's very positive Brooke…" Dr. Newman said with encouragement "So you two were able to come to some sort of agreement about the incident?" He asked.

Brooke nodded "Yes…" She sighed and ran her hand over her lower abdomen "I just asked him to lock the door next time. And he agreed. We were able to work it out, among other things…." She told him while still massaging her belly.

Dr. Newman sighed, and scratched his forehead "Brooke, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to think for a minute before answering. But I want you to up with the most precise answer that you can for this…" He told her and Brooke nodded, wondering what he was going to ask, "If you had to say Brooke, what would be the one issue that keeps you from working things out with Lucas? Or is there more than one?" He asks with a questioning glance. Brooke nods and thinks for a minute. There are several going through her mind.

"I guess I would say that my biggest issue right now is not having answers. The fact that I don't know, and Lucas doesn't even know what happened that night in Sacramento is a big factor. I can't open my heart back up again, until I know what Lucas really did. And I've already been thinking of ways to resolve that, or at least try to. And I guess my other issue would be a guarantee from Lucas that he would never do this again. Ever…" She finished with an intent look on her face. Brooke meant business.

"Ok, ok" Dr. Newman nodded, making notes "Now, you said that you've been thinking of ways to get answers to what happened with Lucas and this other woman. Can you tell me what that is?" He asked Brooke.

Brooke nodded "Yes. I am planning to try and track down the woman myself, and find out first hand, what happened that night. She, according to everyone else, is the only one who knows exactly what went on in that hotel room. And if she won't talk willingly, I guess I'll have to force her to talk…." Brooke's voice had some anger in it.

"I understand your frustration Brooke…" Dr. Newman tried to reason "But my advice would be to confront. But give her time to explain, before you accuse her or act out on your anger, ok?" He said gently "Let her explain first, before you let your anger show. Trust me, I can tell you that you'll get further with an explanation if you do…" He assured her.

Brooke sighed, not really liking what Dr. Newman said, but realizing he was probably right "It's going to be hard, especially with everything that has happened. If only we could go back to almost two years ago now…." Brooke's eyes began to water. Dr. Newman's eyebrow furrowed. He had heard Lucas make the same comment in one of their sessions before. But he wondered what happened two years ago, since the affair was only a year and a half ago. Brooke and Lucas kept referring to six months almost before the alleged affair happened. Dr. Newman decided he would sleep on how to make Lucas and Brooke talk, and maybe draw out of one of them what was so significant about two years ago.

Dr. Newman finally excused Brooke, giving her the assignment of bringing in one of her favorite memories with Lucas for next week. Lucas had to bring his today to the session. Dr. Newman waved Lucas in as the door flung open a few minutes later.

"Lucas, have a seat…" Dr. Newman smiled and gestured to the couch in front of him "So, how has the last week been going for you, Luke?" He asked after Lucas took his seat.

Lucas nodded "I guess I can't complain. My mom was down and it was good to see her and my sister. I'm guessing Brooke told you about our little encounter" He asked with an uneasy smile.

Dr. Newman nodded "She mentioned it…" He cleared his throat "But she said that you guys talked about it and came to an understanding? Is that correct?" He asked for clarity.

Lucas nodded "Yea, we did. I think Brooke was more embarrassed by it than me. But I can respect her need for boundaries right now…" He smiled.

"That's good. It shows that you care…." Dr. Newman nodded "Now, did you bring your homework that I asked for last week?" He asked. Lucas nodded and brought out a folded piece of paper.

"It was hard to narrow it down…." Lucas smiled "But this one is definitely in my top three favorite memories…" He told Dr. Newman, who smiled and nodded before reading what Lucas had written down.

One of my favorite memories with Brooke was from our sophomore year in College. We had gone with a group of our friends up to our friend Rachel's cabin for the weekend. It was my brother and his wife, Rachel and the guy she was dating at the time, and some other random people. But it was nice because Brooke and I rarely got to be by ourselves since the twins had been born. And as much as we love them, we need time for ourselves sometimes. So we went off to Rachel's cabin before Christmas that year. And the first day was mostly spent reading books and drinking hot chocolate, and watching the snow fall outside. On Saturday night though, we had this big spaghetti dinner for all of us. And we had some wine. Everyone retreated to their beds around 11 after watching a movie, except for Brooke and me. The fire was stilling going nicely and we just sat there enjoy the peace and each other's company. I got up to go get us each another glass of wine, and came back to find Brooke made a quick pallet by the fire with blankets. She gestured for me to come join her. We made love right there by the fire. It was one of the most special and romantic experiences, as it is one of my favorite memories.

"Wow…" Dr. Newman looked up from the piece of paper, and smiled. That was a nice memory, for anyone to have. He gathered his thoughts, before speaking "I think we just need to work on making Brooke believe that you are still that man that loves her, just like that night at the cabin." And Lucas nodded, agreeing.

"I guess I've just messed up one too many times…" Lucas said with some sadness.

"We're all human and make mistakes Lucas. Sometimes, we mess up more than others…" Dr. Newman explained. He got a serious look again "I've noticed something that you and Brooke have said to me in your sessions. You've both remarked to me that if you guys could only go back to two years ago, you might not be having some of the problems that you are now. Can you elaborate on that some? I noticed that that would be before the affair…." He informed quietly.

Lucas sighed and ran his fingers over the top of his head "I really don't know. I guess maybe the NBA is responsible for some of our problems. And I joined about 2 years ago now…." He couldn't bring himself to talk about Austin. And Lucas knew that Dr. Newman could see that he was holding back something; him and Brooke both. Lucas asked if they were done, and left to meet up with Brooke in the lobby. After Lucas walked out, Dr. Newman sighed and scratched his head. He looked down into the file on Brooke and Lucas, and began to reading over their contact information. They both had to list an emergency contact, other than each other, to call in case of a problem. And although Dr. Newman knew that it wasn't completely ethical, he decided to make a phone call.

"Yes, may I speak with a Mrs. Haley James Scott, please?" Dr. Newman asked into the phone "Well, yes, this is Dr. Newman. I have been working with your brother and sister in law for a few weeks now. I was wondering if you mind coming to meet with me in the week or so. I need some help…" He explained to the person on the other line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening was Lucas' turn to get the kids ready for bed and off to sleep.

He and Brooke talked some more on the way home about her going on the trip to visit Sarah. Lucas was still a little anxious on the inside, about her going, but was willing to let Brooke do this to hopefully get them back on track. Brooke informed Lucas that she had called and made an appointment for them the morning after her show, to have a check up with Dr. Ryan. It would be another month before they could find out the sex of the baby.

Lucas came down after getting the twins settled in to find Brooke working on something at the table. She had a mannequin standing upright and trying on different outfits and accessories, for her show tomorrow. Lucas smiled, but knew that he would have to make her rest tonight. Whenever Brooke had a show or a strict deadline, there was no telling how late she would work to make sure everything was in place.

"It looks great Brooke…." Lucas smiled, bringing Brooke from her concentration. She looked over and smiled wearily at him. She bit her lip, like she did when she was nervous.

"I really hope so…" Brooke sighed as she surveyed the current top she had made "This show is everything to me. If the critics really like what they see tomorrow, I could get a deal with Victoria Secret, for my own line with them…" She informed with a glint of hope in her eye. Lucas nodded, and walked over to put a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder. He began to lightly massage both of Brooke's shoulder, feeling the tension in them.

"You'll do great Brooke. And you know why?" Lucas said softly as he watched Brooke relaxed a little in his embrace "Because no one, I mean no one has as much heart and determination about this as you. They would be crazy not to pick your line…." He said the last part firmly. Brooke surprised Lucas when she actually turned and leaned into his embrace. He could see the tears threatening to fall, and frankly, the look of pure exhaustion on her face. And it was beginning to worry him.

"If they don't accept me Luke, I might never make it in the design field. This company means everything to me. I'm noting without it…." Brooke's eyes began to well. She felt Lucas instinctively pulled her closer to him, and rub circles on her back.

"Don't say that Brooke. If they don't like it, then its' their loss…" He assured her "Shhhh, come on now. You know I don't like it when you cry pretty girl…." Lucas sent her his famous boyish smile. Brooke smiled weakly and wiped her eyes.

"I have so much to do. I don't know if I'll ever get to sleep tonight…" Brooke cleared her throat and went back to sorting through clothes and accessories. She had to get things organized, so things would run smoothly at the show tomorrow. Lucas' brow furrowed. He didn't like the stress that Brooke was putting on herself, or the baby.

"Maybe I could help you. It would go a lot faster…" Lucas offered, but received a confused look from Brooke "Come on pretty girl. You can tell me what I need to know and we'll get this done faster. You and baby need some sleep tonight…." He chided softly. Brooke sighed, and looked over at the clock. It was about 9:30 right now. If she had some help, she might be able to get in bed by midnight and sleep in a little bit in the morning. She really didn't have a choice, and Brooke knew she couldn't get too stressed out.

"Alright…" Brooke nodded with a smirk "But I hope you know what you are getting yourself into…" She told Lucas with a smile. Lucas just smiled back as they got to work.

Two hours later, they were in pretty good shape. Brooke had managed to sort through the outfits and accessories, matching the outfit with the jewelry and handbag that went with it. They labeled the boxes by models so that each model would have what outfits she was suppose to wear. Lucas mainly did the heavy lifting, loading all of the heavy sterlite containers into Brooke's car. Now Brooke would be able to sleep easy tonight, knowing that things were in order.

Lucas tried to hide a yawn as he came into the house from putting the last box in the back of Brooke's car. He was going to check on the twins once more before heading to bed himself. The sight that he was met with melted his heart. Brooke was lying on the couch, with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach and her eyes closed. He had insisted that Brooke go change into her pajamas real quick while he loaded the last box, after she tried to hide a series of yawns. Lucas quiet walked over and tried to wake Brooke, to tell her to go upstairs to her bed.

"Brooke, baby…." He gently stroked her cheek "Time for bed…" Lucas told her softly. Brooke murmured something about too tired to move. After five minutes of trying to get Brooke up off the couch, Lucas decided to just let her stay there. She seemed pretty comfortable anyway. Lucas ran his hands over his face and sighed, trying to fight off the exhaustion that was setting in. He decided to head upstairs to his apartment. But Brooke's small voice stopped him:

"Stay down here?" Her voice was low and raspy. Brooke motioned to the other end of the couch, for Lucas to sleep on. He was a little taken back, but wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be close to Brooke. Lucas chuckled but quickly got comfortable under the blanket, after turning off all of the lights downstairs. He listened for Brooke's breathing to even out, before falling asleep himself.

Around 3 am, someone mumbling in their sleep woke Lucas up. He opened his eyes to find it was Brooke. It seemed as if she was having a bad dream. She kept saying, "No, don't…" and "Please stop…. " in her sleep. Lucas finally became alert when Brooke sat straight up and began panting wildly. She brought a hand to chest, in an attempt to calm her breathing. Lucas watched her for a second, before trying to talk to her.

"Brooke, what is it?" He could see the fear in Brooke's eyes, and he was alarmed.

"Just…a…nightmare" Brooke panted out and finally regained control of her breathing. She felt Lucas take her hand and it give it a reassuring squeeze. Lucas remembered all of the nightmares that Brooke had the first time she was pregnant, from being worried about her babies among other things. He gently pulled Brooke's shaking body over next to his and wrapped his arms in a comforting manner around Brooke. And she didn't protest, for whatever reason.

"Shhh, it's ok pretty girl. You're ok…." Lucas said in a soothing voice, stroking Brooke's arms and back. He was alarmed at Brooke having nightmares again; she really hadn't had any since high school. Lucas finally felt Brooke relax and her breathing even out again and she was peacefully sleeping. Lucas finally fell back asleep, hoping that Brooke wouldn't have anymore bad dreams or nightmares….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Brooke's fashion show.

Lucas and Brooke had been woken up around 9 by the smiling faces of Maddie and Aidan. They all ate breakfast as a family before getting ready for the day. Brooke had to be at the sports arena no later than 10. So she quickly got herself ready, Lucas offering to take care of the twins, before heading to the arena himself. Brooke thanked him and was out the door in time to get there. Lucas was still concerned about Brooke's nightmare last night, but decided to confront her later, after the show about it. He knew she would refuse to talk about it today.

"I'm here, I'm here…" Brooke announced as she saw the expectant looks on the faces of the girls. Rachel and Haley were both standing with their hands on their hips.

"Brooke, how nice of you to join us…" Haley said with a fake smile and sarcasm. She quickly went and linked arms with her sister in law, to have a quick chat about her wardrobe "Now, about my outfit. It's a little on the skimpy side wouldn't you agree?" Haley was nervous about wearing such revealing clothes. She was talked into doing this

Brooke rolled her eyes, already having had this conversation before "Haley, it's not going to be that bad. Just be glad that you don't have a baby bump that you have to show off, ok?" She reminded her sister in law "Now, we need to get hair and make up done for everyone, before I pass out your boxes with your clothes…." Brooke informed everyone.

An hour later, all of the girls in the show had had their hair and make up done. Rachel, Haley, and Peyton all agreed to be in the show to help Brooke out. And Brooke even had a cameo. They were all gathered backstage now to get their outfits, even though they were half an hour away from the show. Brooke had coaxed some of the guys from the team to help Lucas carry in the boxes and bring them backstage.

"Brooke, how did you have time to organize all of this?" Rachel asked in shock. When she left yesterday afternoon, all the clothes and accessories were all mixed together. Now, all their outfits were separated and put into boxes.

"Lucas…" Brooke said simply as she began to hand out the outfits to everyone. "He offered to help…." She could see the questioning looks that her three friends were giving her. But Brooke just shrugged it off.

"You sure you didn't want to just see Lucas' backside again?" Peyton whispered with a smirk. Brooke blushed, but quickly sent her friend a glare.

"And I thought I was the naughty one P. Jagellski!" Brooke scolded playfully as they went to change.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke was giving her introduction before the show started. There was a pretty big turnout of people. All of the Bobcats' players were there of course, because it was where they practiced. Lucas and Nathan were seated side-by-side, ready to see what Haley and Brooke were wearing. Jake came running in at the last minute, since he promised Peyton he would be there.

"So without further adieu, I give you the Fall line of Hoes Over Bros…." Brooke smiled as the crowed applauded her. She was grinning nervously, hoping they still felt the same way once they saw the clothes. She quickly slipped backstage to get ready and check the girls one last time before they started. Two minutes later, the music began to blare through the auditorium and the girls began to strut.

Oh, baby dolls

Peyton went first, sporting a super short emerald green baby doll dress. Her hair was blow-dried straight and she had brown green eye shadow to accent. She looked very sophisticated. She had to swallow what fear she had of walking out in front of the crowd. But eventually Peyton let loose and began to strut. She winked at Jake as she reached the end of the runway. Jake blushed and sent her a smile back.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

A couple more girls went before it was Haley's turn. Nathan had to let out a whistle at the outfit Haley was wearing. She had on dark wash, low-rise jeans and a cropped off hoodie with a tank top underneath. It showed off enough of her mid section to show that Haley was still in good shape, even after having Connor. And she had a clip on diamond stud belly button ring, which drove Nathan crazy. Haley did send him a wink before heading back down the runway.

[Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Brooke was nervous about her appearance. She was sporting a black mini skirt, black knee high boots, and a low cut peasant blouse. Her hair was in the sexy ringlets that drove Lucas crazy. Lucas' breath hitched in his throat when he saw her. Even after two children, and being 3 months pregnant, Brooke looked good as ever. She was showing barely. Once out of his trance, Lucas smirked, realizing that that was his baby inside of her. But what happened next made his temper rise.

"Hey Scott…" One of the guys on the team sitting behind Lucas and Nathan tapped Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas turned slightly to see what he wanted "How could you cheat on that? That right there is hot. If she was my wife, there would be no leaving our bedroom…" The guy smirked, not realizing the can of worms he had just opened.

Lucas' fist balled and he turned to get a good angle to punch the guy, but Nathan stopped him "He's not worth it man…" Nathan argued, "Just let it go Luke…." He tried to reason.

"Say that again, and you'll be eating through a tube the rest of your life…" Lucas warned the guy before loosing his grip on the guys collar. The guy just shrugged it off and smirked, knowing that he got to Lucas.

"Jackass…" Lucas muttered once he turned around in his seat again. Nathan had to stifle a laugh at his brother's jealousy. But it was a known fact that Brooke was gorgeous and guys thought she was all the time.

"I believe the phrase "Why would I want hamburger, when I have steak at home?" comes to mind…." Nathan whispered with a smirk. He hated to remind his brother of how badly he messed up. But Lucas already knew it and regretted it everyday. How could he have gone to someone else when he had Brooke? Lucas nodded sadly, remembering how lucky he could be. But at least he got to hold Brooke in his arms last night.

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

[Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x

The finale came. All of the girls came out in min jean skirts and cowgirl boots. They wore tight fitting t-shirts and cowgirl hats. Brooke sent Lucas a sheepish smile as her stomach was protruding slightly. Some might say she just gained a few pounds. And others might see it as a baby bump. The girls all took turns twirling each other and showing off. They all huddled together and blew kisses at the end to the crowd.

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

[Chorus  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

There was an after party, in which the people from Victoria Secret would announce whether they would be picking up Brooke's clothes line or not.

All the girls changed and put the clothes that they modeled away, before joining everyone else at the party. Brooke told them just to make sure the outfits were put back together. She would worry about getting them back to her store later on.

Brooke arrived last in the reception area. She was wearing a tank top and black carpis, with black dressy sandals. The tank top showed off her chest, and her belly, which was beginning to be noticeable. She spotted Lucas waiting for her at the punch bowl and sent him a small smile as she went to get something to drink.

"Like what you saw Scott?" Brooke asked with a smirk as Lucas handed her some punch.

Lucas nodded "It was great Brooke…" He struggled to sound like he wasn't affected by what she wore, or some of the other guys' comments "I just know you're going to win them over for your line…" He smiled.

"A girl can dream…" Brooke smiled and sipped her punch "I'm not so sure with my baby pooch, but we'll see…" She smiled and laid a hand on her lower abdomen. It was slightly fuller and rounder than normal. But to Lucas, Brooke was stunning as ever.

"Brooke, you need to dress my wife more often…" Nathan said with a smirk as he, Haley, Peyton, Jake and Rachel came to congratulate Brooke on her show.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley scolded softly "Wasn't the cheerleading outfit enough for you?" She told him with playful scold. The other four adults had to stifle a laugh.

"Ok, TMI guys…" Peyton finally managed to speak between giggles "To Brooke, who deserves this more than anyone I know…" She smiled as they all seconded Peyton's notion. They all clanked glasses and sipped their punch. Lucas looked over and saw the nervous expression on Brooke's face. She couldn't relax until she heard something from the fashion critics.

"Don't worry pretty girl, they would be crazy not to accept you…." Lucas said softly as he put a comforting arm around Brooke. It didn't go unnoticed by the three girls either. Finally, after a few awkward moments, Brooke looked over to see the three critics headed in her direction. She took a few deep breaths before facing them.

"I just want to thank you guys for coming to my show today…" Brooke smiled and shook hands with all three of them.

The one lady of the group spoke up "Brooke Davis Scott, we would like to welcome your line to Victoria Secret's fall catalog…" The woman smiled. Brooke's mouth fell open; she really didn't expect to get the offer, at least not this soon.

"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me…." Brooke smiled, her eyes beginning to water. She felt Lucas come put his arm around Brooke and give her a slight squeeze.

"Broody, they…." Brooke could barely get the words out. She was speechless.

"I know pretty girl, I know…" He smiled and gave her a bear hug "Peyton was right, no one deserves this like you…" He told her softly. Brooke nodded and went to tell their friends. They all decided to go out that night to dinner to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley sighed nervously as she approached Dr. Newman's office. She had agreed to meet with Dr. Newman this morning, knowing that Lucas and Brooke would be at the doctors for a check up. She wasn't completely sure about what Dr. Newman needed with her, but was willing to hear him out.

"Hi, I'm Haley Scott. Dr. Newman is expecting me…" Haley told the secretary sweetly. The lady nodded and paged Dr. Newman. Five minutes later, Dr. Newman appeared at the doorway.

"You must be Haley" Dr. Newman smiled and Haley nodded "I appreciated you coming down here to talk with me. Let's step into my office please…" He motioned for Haley to follow him, which she did.

Haley shifted nervously and took a seat on the couch. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the situation. She had no clue what she was about to be asked.

"Haley, I'm sure you are probably wondering why I called you here today…" Dr. Newman finally addressed her. Haley nodded.

"Yes sir, just a little" She said with a nervous smile.

"Dr. Newman, please…" The older man corrected her "Well, to be blunt, I need your help. I have been seeing Brooke and Lucas for over a month now. And while we have made some progress in their feelings and anxieties, I still feel there is something that I am missing. Like there's something that I have overlooked. And I know that I can't make you tell me anything and this is not completely ethical. But I am desperate here. They just don't seem to want to give me anything I can use. I was just wondering if there was something I should know about that happened two years ago…." He inquired softly.

Haley quickly stiffened, realizing what he meant, "You said two years ago? Is that correct?" Her voice was small and quiet "You must be referring to Austin…" Haley said with a deep sigh. She should have known that neither Brooke nor Lucas would have the strength to talk about him, at least not that quickly. But she understood the doctor's frustration.

"Austin?" Dr. Newman asked quizzitively "The only one who has mentioned Austin was Maddie. And she told me he was an angel. I figured she was talking about an imaginary friend or something…" Dr. Newman explained.

Haley sent him a scold, but realized that he had no idea what Brooke and Lucas had been through "Well, he wasn't just an angel. He was a real living thing, if only for a short time…." Haley felt tears coming to her eyes, at the memory of that day in the hospital. She could still picture Brooke in the hospital bed, clinging for dear life to that little baby.

"Can you please explain what happened?" Dr. Newman asked with some hope.

Haley shook her head "I don't think that it's my place…" She sighed "Look, I will try and see if Brooke or Lucas one will agree to talk to you about him in their next session. I can't betray their trust like that…" He voice cracked.

Dr. Newman sighed, seeing that that was his best option "Ok, I'll take it. Just please tell them that it's important that I know these things. It's the only way I can help them find healing, is if I know what they've been through…" He told the blonde headed woman with necessity.

"I will let them know how important this is…" Haley breathed out. She certainly wasn't expecting this today.

Across town, Brooke and Lucas were waiting to see Dr. Ryan. They had already taken Brooke's vitals and had her change into a gown. She now lay on the examination bed, with Lucas beside her with anticipating grins. They would hear the heartbeat today.

"What's going through that mind of yours?" Lucas asked softly as he and Brooke waited for Dr. Ryan. He had noticed the pensive look on Brooke's face since they had arrived this morning.

Brooke shifted nervously "I just can't believe that Victoria Secret wants my line…" She breathed out with a smile. But then her face got serious "And I'm trying to prepare myself for when you go on your trip in a couple of weeks. And then we'll have the ultrasound to find out the sex. And you know what happened last time…." Her voice began to crack.

Lucas began to caress the palm of Brooke's hand and speaking in a soothing voice "Brooke, babe. One thing at a time ok?" He tried to remind her "You don't need to be scared about the trip, I'm going to make sure you are taken care of while I'm gone, you can be sure of that. As far as what happened last time with the ultrasound, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But you leave the worrying to me, ok? You just take care of you and the baby…." He laid an affectionate hand on Brooke's stomach. Lucas could feel some fullness now and could tell that his child was in there. They exchanged smiles before they heard the door open and Dr. Ryan enter the room.

"Good morning guys. Are we ready to hear the heartbeat today?" Dr. Ryan asked with a smile as he shook hands with Brooke and Lucas. They both nodded and sent him anxious expressions.

"Alright Brooke, you know the drill. Feet up…" Dr. Ryan motioned to the stirrups. Brooke bent her knees and allowed Dr. Ryan access to do an internal exam. Lucas sat by Brooke's head and stroked her hair to keep to her calm "So Brooke, everything still going smoothly? Are you still having morning sickness?" Dr. Ryan tried to talk to Brooke to help ease the awkwardness.

Brooke groaned a little from the poking and prodding but managed to speak "Everything is good. I'm still having morning sickness. But mainly the exhaustion has set in for now. I have to get at least 9 hours of sleep at night to be able to function. But that's pretty normal from my other pregnancies…" She informed softly. Dr. Ryan nodded as he finished his exam.

"Sounds like everything is going well then…" He smiled and washed his hands "Now, let's see if we can hear the heartbeat, ok?" Dr. Ryan said as he went to set up the machine. He then put the probe to Brooke's stomach, to find the heartbeat.

"Now remember, we have to drown out Brooke's to hear it…" Dr. Ryan reminded the parents softly. Brooke and Lucas nodded as they waited to hear. Pretty soon, they could hear the soft beep beep beep beep fill the room and Brooke got happy tears in her eyes.

"It sounds beautiful…" She smiled and felt Lucas give her hand a squeeze. Lucas placed a quick peck on Brooke's forehead as Dr. Ryan made a few last minute notes.

"Just keep up the good work guys and I'll see you two in a month to find out the sex of the baby, ok?" Dr. Ryan said before excusing himself.

"Thank you Doc. We'll see you then" Lucas and Brooke both thanked him, before Brooke changed and they left to get on with their day….

* * *

Ok, here you are! Thank you guys for being patient. I hope to be able to step up the updating after my final next week. You guys don't know how much I've been missing this story. But anyway. I have narrowed it down to one baby, and possible a boy, so that Aidan will have a playmate. As several of you have pointed out, there are already 3 girls and then Aidan. So he needs a buddy lol. I need you guys to vote once again on names. I have narrowed it down to two:

Owen James or Owen Matthew.

I started thinking after I posted the names last time. I really love the name Owen and thought that the two middle names went ok with it. If you guys have other suggestions for a middle name, I'm all ears. Thanks again for being loyal!

Laura

P.s. Leave me lots of love!


	35. It's Just a Thriller

"Brooke, you guys have to do this…." Haley told her sister in law gently.

It was a few days later, and almost time for another session with Dr. Newman. Haley and Nathan had put off confronting Lucas and Brooke for as long as they could. But Haley knew that she had to convince them to talk about Austin in their next session. It was the only way to maybe find healing about that situation. Lucas and Nathan were leaving for their training camp next week and that would mean another two weeks before they saw Dr. Newman. Brooke would still go to her regular session, even while Lucas was gone.

Lucas and Brooke both had dumbfounded looks on their faces "I can't…." Brooke finally breathed out. Even after almost two years, it was too painful.

"Brooke, baby. I think that it might do you some good…." Lucas spoke softly, trying to reason with his pregnant wife.

"You have no right to tell me what do anymore Lucas Scott…." Brooke spat and stood up angrily "And you two. You two have no idea what that was like for me. So just stay out of it…" She barked at her brother and sister in law. Brooke then proceeded to storm upstairs to the master bedroom, to be alone. The other three adults sighed, realizing that Brooke was now pissed. And that was never good.

"Look guys, I know you two are just trying to help. And Dr. Newman too. But I just don't think she's ready…" Lucas trailed off "and I don't want to stress her out anymore than she already is. She needs to stay calm for the baby…" He reminded them.

Haley sighed "I know that Luke. We both do. And we're not doing this to upset Brooke, or you. But it's high time that you two talked about your feelings about what happened. And you know, and we know that the incident with Sarah might not have happened, had the whole trauma with Austin not occurred…." Haley felt horrible for making them do this. But in the end, she knew that it had to be done.

Nathan finally piped up "Look bro, we'll go with you guys. However you two decide you want to handle it, we'll support you. But it's time to stop hiding from all your pain, ok?" He told his brother with concern in his voice.

Lucas felt like he was going to choke up any minute. He had to admit, even after almost two years, it still affected him too. "Ok, I'll talk to her. You guys meet us there tomorrow afternoon, ok? If we decide we can't talk about it, I'll give you a call…" He breathed out. Nathan and Haley both nodded, seeming satisfied.

Eventually Nathan and Haley headed home. They needed to check on Connor with the babysitter and get him bathed and in bed. Lucas sighed and looked over at the clock. It was about 9 pm by now. He decided to go check on the twins and Brooke, before calling it a night. Lucas smiled as he found the twins zonked out. They had been watching a movie in their playroom, after a long day of playing and swimming at the YMCA. Lucas then crept down the hall to the master bedroom, to check on Brooke. He found her curled up on her side, quietly crying.

"Brooke, babe…" He tried to get her attention. Finally, Brooke turns to face Lucas, her eyes puffy and red. She wipes them gently before speaking.

"I'm going to do it Luke. No matter how much it hurts, I need to talk about it…" She said almost in a whisper. Lucas sighed in relief and sent her a genuine smile. He pushed a few stray hairs from her forehead in a comforting manner.

"I'll be right there with you…." Lucas told her softly. Brooke nodded, and began to yawn. She eventually turned on her side and began to fall asleep, not really wanting to talk or be touched right now. Brooke still blamed herself somewhat for what happened. Lucas caught on that she was upset and didn't want to be smothered. He made sure that she was resting peacefully, before trying to get some sleep himself.

The next morning Brooke's eyes opened to be greeted with the smiling faces of her two children. Maddie and Aidan were patiently waiting by the edge of her bed, so they could give their mother a good morning hug and insist on her to come down to breakfast.

"Morning guys…."Brooke's voice was raspy from just waking up.

"Morning mommy" Maddie crawled up on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Brooke. Aidan soon followed, after his sister. The twins then giggled and looked over to find Lucas fast asleep on the other side of the bed. He was lightly snoring.

Brooke quietly smiled as she remembered how comforting Lucas had been the night before. No one knew how to make Brooke feel safe and loved like him. But she still felt like there needed to be some boundaries.

"Daddy, daddy…' Aidan began tackling Lucas, to wake him up. Lucas' eyes sprung open and he sent Brooke a confused look. He was lying on top of the covers, still in his clothes from the day before.

"We better get going guys, or mommy will be late to work…" Brooke acknowledged and began pulling the covers back so she could head to the shower.

"Mommy, can I wear my pink sparkling bathing suit today?" Maddie asked with a sheepish grin. Brooke had bought her a new swimsuit, since she had outgrown her others.

"Of course baby girl" Brooke smiled "Now, go hurry. You too buddy…" She told Aidan with a smile. She met Lucas' eyes but quickly darted them away. Brooke couldn't deal with the questions and awkwardness this morning, not again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three o'clock came and Brooke and Lucas both were arriving at Dr. Newman's office. Brooke sighed and took a few deep breaths as she parked her SVU in her usual parking space. She quickly spotted Lucas pulling in a couple spaces over.

"Hey babe, how are my pretty girl and baby doing this afternoon?" Lucas asked with small grin.

Brooke shifted nervously "We're ok. We had some morning sickness after we got to work this morning though…" She told him quietly.

Lucas sent her a sympathetic smile and pulled Brooke into a friendly hug "Sorry babe. Hopefully it will go away soon…" He told her, as he rubbed a few circles on Brooke's back. Brooke finally pulled away, not ready to be that close with Lucas yet. They spotted the other Scott family.

"Hey guys…" Haley said with a sympathetic expression. She didn't know how she was holding it together, much less Lucas or Brooke.

"Let's get this over with…" Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her body protectively. The other three adults nodded, knowing that Brooke was going to have a meltdown any second.

Ten minutes later, the four of them were sitting in the room with Dr. Newman. They had exchanged greetings and Haley and Brooke were seating on the couch, while Lucas and Nathan were at either end in club chairs. Lucas noticed Brooke chewing on her bottom lip, and her leg bouncing anxiously.

"So Brooke, Lucas. I'm sure that your brother and sister in law have informed you guys why we are meeting like this today…" Dr. Newman started off slowly "Now, I want to ask you something. And I want you to answer me as best you can, ok? And we need to take it slowly, that's fine too…."He tried to sound encouraging "Now Brooke, let's start with you. Can you tell me what happened two years ago?" Dr. Newman asked with compassion.

Brooke fiddled with her fingers but nodded "A little over two years ago, I found out I was pregnant…" She took deep breaths "Lucas and I had only been married a month when I noticed something wasn't right. So I went to the doctor, my doctor, and he confirmed that yes, I was expecting. I was nervous, yet excited about the pregnancy. I had always figured that Lucas and I might have more children, after the twins…." She let out a deep sigh.

"And Lucas, how did you feel about the pregnancy?" Dr. Newman asked the blonde headed Scott.

Lucas swallowed "Well, I was a little nervous, I guess. We hadn't been married very long. And although we both had jobs coming up and were financially stable, it was still a surprise. But I think Brooke and I both quickly got over our fears of having another baby and both were excited. When we saw the first sonogram, we were in awe…" He felt a twinge of sadness rising in his chest. It still hurt to think about what happened next.

"So Brooke, you said you were pregnant. Yet you two only have the twins. Can you tell me what happened next?" Dr. Newman asked looking directly at the young mother. Brooke began to move around nervous and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. She finally felt Haley put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. Brooke took a deep breath again, before talking.

"So I was pregnant…" Brooke already felt the guilt rising in her chest as well "Everything was going fine for about three months. We umm, we…" She felt like the room was going to swallow her whole any minute "We went back for the ultrasound, to find out the sex of the baby. The doctor told us that it was a boy, but that it had, had…" her voice began to waver. Lucas could feel the tears welling up as well "it had Spina Bifida. And my doctor said that it wouldn't make it. So we had to terminate the pregnancy. It took me two pushes. Only two pushes and his little body was out. I've never seen anything so, so tiny in my life. I even held him, before they took him away…." Brooke's voice finally gave out on her. She began to cry and let her tears flow freely. Haley pulled her sister in law into a hug and let her cry. Lucas also put a hand on Brooke's back, to let her know he was there as well.

Dr. Newman was stunned. In all his years of counseling, this was definitely one of his more traumatic cases. He wasn't quite sure what to about a situation like Brooke and Lucas had been through. It definitely shed some light on where this couple was coming from though.

"So umm, Luke. Can you tell me what life was like after losing Austin?" Dr. Newman finally found his own voice. He hated to ask them to continue, seeing that this was obviously hard for them as it should be.

Lucas sniffed and swallowed his own tears "Well, Brooke closed herself off from me some. We didn't make love for about six months afterwards. She would flinch every time I would try to hold her and touch her even the slightest bit. At the same time, I was dealing with my own guilt about it. If only I had watched over Brooke more or been more excited in the beginning, then maybe things would have been different. Austin might still be with us…." His voiced got low at the end.

"You two have been through one of the worst things a couple can experience. I know you've probably heard this. But that was not your fault. And you two did what you thought was best for your family and Austin, really. You did what you had to do…." Dr. Newman assured them with an encouraging expression. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Brooke lifted her head from Haley's shoulder, at the last part of his speech "Is that really suppose to make me feel better about all of this? Am I really just suppose to say "oh well, we did what we thought was best" and that's it? You've got to be kidding me" She was getting pissed now, standing up angrily "Not only did I lose my child. My husband had an affair because of what happened ok? If what happened with Austin did not occur, we might not be in this predicament today…" Brooke breathed out, as she felt more tears.

Dr. Newman tried to choose his words carefully "What makes you think that what happened with Austin had to do with Lucas' alleged affair, Brooke?" the four adults waited for Brooke's answer. Lucas has some idea of what she was thinking, but wanted to hear what Brooke might say.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brooke's voice was strangled "With everything that happened with Austin and the aftermath, things between us haven't been the same since. It's like Lucas said; I closed myself off from him, I wouldn't let him touch me, and I, I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, but knew she had to "I made Lucas have an affair, because of my own issues. I drove him into that Sarah woman's arms; this is all my fault…." Brooke choked out, before running in the little bathroom attached to the office, and locking herself inside.

Lucas' mouth dropped opened. That was the first time that Brooke had admitted that his affair was somehow her fault. Or at least that she felt it was. His stomach churned, knowing that Brooke was blaming herself for this. That was never an option for Lucas. As far as he was concerned, Lucas took full responsibility for what happened with Sarah, whatever that might be. But he wasn't about to let Brooke beat herself up for something that she had no control over. Haley and Nathan sent Lucas sympathetic looks, before motioning for him to go after Brooke. Lucas finally got up once they heard the sounds of someone getting sick from the tiny room.

"Brooke, babe. Let me in please…." He pleaded through the door. But no sign of her letting him in "Please Brooke…" He tried once more. Finally, the sound of the lock being turned could be heard. And Lucas rushed in and knelt beside Brooke.

"Brooke, baby…." Lucas rubbed her hack and held her hair for her. He hated seeing her so upset. And he really hated seeing her make herself sick from being so upset. Lucas just waited until her nausea passed before trying to get her to talk.

"Can you stand up?" He asked as he saw how pale Brooke's face was. She nodded and actually let him help her off the floor. "That's it, just take it slow…" Lucas kept an arm around Brooke, to steady her. She looked like she would give out on her own.

"Can I go home now?" Brooke asked quietly, directing her question at Dr. Newman.

Dr. Newman nodded softly "Ok. But we need to talk about this some more Brooke. But you did good…" He told her with a slight smile. There was a lot more to this than could be imagined. Brooke just shrugged it off, but somehow knew she wouldn't be able to get away that easily.

The four adults parted ways, with Brooke heading to get the twins. Once she and twins arrived home, Lucas was already there, and in the house. Brooke had tried her best to put on a brave face for Maddie and Aidan, while they were in the car. They walked inside, and Brooke laid her purse and keys down. She quickly went to get comfortable, without much conversation with Lucas. When she came back downstairs, Brooke stopped at the doorway to the den, long enough to tell Lucas:

"I'm going for a walk" And before Lucas could protest, Brooke was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked and walked some more. She really didn't have a designated path, but that didn't seem to matter. She wasn't even sure why she left in such a hurry, except for not wanting to answer questions she knew Lucas had. But eventually, Brooke headed back home.

It was almost dark, when Brooke arrived back at their home. She wasn't' sure exactly how long she was gone, but figured it was a good while. The worried look on Lucas' face made her feel bad for not calling or taking her cell with her, so if anyone needed her.

"Hey…" Brooke approached the couch where Lucas sat in the same position that he did when she left. Only he looked more apprehensive than before.

"Hey, I was beginning to worry…" Lucas trailed off, almost sounding upset "The twins and I were about to come find you" He kept his eyes on Brooke, to read her emotions if possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to clear my head a little. That session got rather intense…" She swallowed hard and joined Lucas on the couch. He nodded and adjusted so that they both could fit more evenly on the cushions.

"Lucas", "Brooke" They said at the same time, and laughed.

Brooke sighed, "Can I go first, please?" She asked with a pleadingly look. Lucas nodded and kept his gaze on his pregnant wife, ready to here anything she had to say. If Brooke was willing to open up then he wasn't going to stop her.

"So about our session with Dr. Newman today…." Brooke began slowly "I guess you heard what I said in the office, about the affair?" Lucas nodded, acknowledging that he had heard it "It's just that I umm, I um…." Brooke was having a hard time saying that she blamed herself for the affair.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, but saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes "It's just what Brooke? You can tell me…." He assured her. Brooke suddenly didn't know if she was ready to open up to Lucas yet or not.

"It's nothing Lucas. Just forget that I even brought it up…." She tried to stand up, but Lucas took hold of her arm, to stop her gently.

"It's obviously something Brooke. I know you better than that…" He pushed "Now, talk to me. Please…" Lucas sent Brooke the most sincere look a person could have. He wasn't trying to upset her. It was just that they had a lot to talk about and work through. And they weren't going to get anywhere with Brooke still pushing him away.

"Well, you heard what I said today…." She responded finally "I feel sometimes like maybe I drove you to be with Sarah, from me pushing you away. If I hadn't been so stubborn and pushed you away so much, maybe things would be different…" Brooke lowered her voice and turned where Lucas couldn't see her face.

Lucas sighed and moved closer to Brooke, to make her look at him "Brooke, baby, that was not your fault. You were just hurting. So please, please don't blame yourself for what I did…." He begged her with a watery smile. Lucas put a comforting arm around Brooke and ran circles on her upper back.

"So, you leave out tomorrow, right?" Brooke asked as casually as she could at the moment. But on the inside, she was freaking out.

"Yeah…." Lucas sighed, "I don't really want to. But it's kind of mandatory if I want to stay on the team. But I'll be back before you know it. And you're going to have lots to do while I'm gone. You guys are going to turn that room into a home office and start working on the nursery as well. So I'm sure you can find things to keep you busy…." He sent her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What time is Karen getting here tomorrow?" Brooke asked as she stretched her arms and legs a little. She was starting to feel hungry. Her next question was going to be what they were going to do for dinner.

"I think she and Lilly will be here around 10 or 11, in time for us all to go to the airport together…" Lucas said with a smile.

"That's good…" Brooke sighed "Now, your baby and I are hungry. So what's the plan for dinner tonight?" Brooke folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow, signaling she wasn't up for cooking. She began massaging her lower abdomen, waiting for an answer.

"Why don't we all go out, as a family? I think that you and twins deserve it. Plus, I'll miss getting to eat with you guys for a whole week…" Lucas play pouted. But he always missed Brooke and the twins when he was gone.

Brooke nodded "Ok, sounds like a plan…" She lifted herself up off the couch "Let me just go change and get the twins together…" She told him.

The four of them went to their favorite Chinese place and got something to eat, before calling it an early night. They all had a long day tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Lucas was getting ready to leave with the team to go to the camp.

Maddie and Aidan had already promised Lucas that they would take good care of Brooke while he was gone. Lucas was really starting to feel the guilt of leaving this morning. He knew that Brooke would probably cry and be upset while he was gone. But he kept telling himself that it was only a week and they would be finding out the sex of the baby once he got back. The doorbell broke Lucas from his thoughts. He set his glass of juice down on the counter and went to open the door.

"Hey mom" Lucas ushered Karen and Lilly inside "Hey Lils…" He cooed at his baby sister. She giggled back and buried her face in Karen's shoulder.

"Hey son. Everyone ok this morning?" Karen asked as she could hear the laughter of her two grandchildren from the other room.

Lucas smiled as best he could "Yeah, I think Brooke's just getting ready still…." The two adults turned when they saw Maddie and Aidan come rushing in, to give Karen hugs.

"Grandma!" They both yelled in surprise.

"How are my angels?" Karen quickly passed Lilly to Lucas so she could give the twins proper hugs. Maddie and Aidan both began filling her in on what they had been doing the last few days. Mostly swimming and playing outside.

Just then, Brooke entered the foyer in jeans and a baby doll top. Her expression was one of nervousness and fear. Fear that something was going to happen and it wasn't a good something either.

"Hey Karen…" Brooke plastered her best smile on her face. She was not looking forward to the next week very much.

"Hey sweetie. How is my grandchild?" Karen motioned to Brooke's small bump that was beginning to form.

"We're good…." Her answerer was quick and jumpy "We better get going if we want to beat traffic…" Brooke said with a weak smile as she went to grab her purse and keys. Pretty soon, they were all on the road to the airport.

Twenty minutes later, the two Scott families were saying their goodbyes.

"Say bye bye Connor…" Haley cooed at her son, to tell Nathan bye. The little boy stuck his arms out, signaling that he wanted Nathan to hold him. Nathan smiled and took Connor in his arms. Connor wrapped his arms tightly around Nathan's neck.

"You be good for Mommy, ok bud?" Nathan told his son softly. Connor pulled back and looked at Nathan with a goofy grin.

"Airplane?" Connor pointed to the sky with a questioning gaze.

"That's right buddy, Daddy's going on an Airplane…" Nathan smiled and passed Connor back to Haley.

"I will miss you my wife. Everyday…." Nathan said with a play pout. But this was hard for them as well, because he had never left Connor more than a day or two. And he always missed Haley. He pulled Haley and Connor both into a deep hug, not ready to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you too Nate. Promise me you'll call?" Haley asked with a pleadingly look.

Nathan gave her forehead a quick peck "You know I will…" He smiled and they shared one last real kiss, before Nathan went to check his luggage.

Over with the other Scott family, things were a little tenser. Lucas had already thanked Karen for coming to stay with Brooke and all. He was now trying to say goodbyes to the twins. And Brooke wouldn't even look him in the face.

"I love you guys…." Lucas said as he embraced Maddie and Aidan "I'll be back before you know it. And we'll shoot hoops and jump off the diving board at the pool. How does that sound?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"And we'll take Milo and Millie for walks?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Of course…" Lucas could feel the tears beginning to well. It was going to be a rough week.

"Keep your chin up buddy…" Lucas told Aidan, and Aidan smiled and they bumped fists. It was now Brooke's turn.

"So…" Brooke's voice was cracked and she looked like she might lose it any minute. She just had a bad feeling about Lucas being gone. And to top it all off, her morning sickness was acting up again.

Lucas sighed and went to give her a hug "So…" He could see Brooke was fighting off tears as well "I'll call you every night, I promise pretty girl. And it will be like I was never gone…" He tried to be encouraging.

"Don't go Lucas…" Brooke finally blurted out. She had wanted to say that for the last two days. She sent him the most pleading look she could at the moment.

"I have to pretty girl. I don't really have a choice…." He tried to soothe, but quickly saw the tears beginning to spill in Brooke's eyes. Even she didn't expect to be this emotional about a camp "Shhh, come here…" Lucas tried to pull Brooke into a hug but she backed away.

"Don't…." Brooke sent him another pleading look "Don't try to sugar coat this. Just go if you have to go…" She was trying hard not to break down.

"Take care of yourself and the baby Brooke…." Lucas reminded her softly, laying a hand quickly on her stomach "And I'll see you before you know it…" He tried to stay positive.

"We'll be here when you get back…." Brooke's voice softened a little bit. The three women and children waited until they saw Lucas and Nathan were out of sight. Eventually, they all headed back to the Scott mansion, to keep each other company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Brooke and Haley, along with Karen and Rachel were watching a movie. They had ordered out pizza and decided to have a chic flick marathon. Brooke sighed as she came back from her second trip to the toilet. She hadn't been able to eat much all day, after Lucas left. And her morning sickness was acting up more than usual.

"Brooke, honey, you ok?" Karen asked as she saw her daughter in law come back from the bathroom again.

Brooke shrugged "Yeah, I don't think the baby likes Lucas being gone…" This got her a small round of giggles. They all went back to chatting and eating.

"So Brooke, ready to start on the rooms tomorrow?" Haley asked with a smile.

Brooke nodded "Yeah. Aidan and Maddie are so excited to be helping with the baby's room. We're goanna go pick the paint and stuff first thing in the morning. The furniture will come next week after the room is dry. I think Jake and a buddy of his are going to come help set up the home office later on. So hopefully everything will be in place before Lucas comes home…" She tried not to let her voice waver when she said his name.

"That's right. Luke won't recognize the place when he gets home…" Haley told her sister in law reassuringly. She noticed that Brooke only picked at her food, not really eating it "He's also going to be upset if he comes home and finds that you weren't eating…." She told Brooke motherly.

Brooke rolled her eyes "I wasn't aware that my mother was in the house.." She spat softly as the ringing of a phone could be heard. Brooke recognized it as hers and went to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby…."_ It was Lucas. Brooke mouthed his name so that the group would know who was calling. Brooke exchanged some banter with him and then let the twins have a turn to tell him goodnight. Nathan called Haley's phone for a second so that he could tell her that they made it ok. Eventually, everyone was back to chatting and finishing their pizza.

"So, what movie does everyone want to watch?" Brooke asked as she pulled Maddie in her lap to cuddle.

"What about _The Hitcher_?" Haley suggested. But she knew Brooke didn't like horror films.

"Or maybe _Marie Antoinette_?" Karen asked. She wasn't one for scary movies either.

Brooke shook her head, not really up for either. She went over to the cabinet with all of their movies and began searching.

"How about something in the middle. What about _Double Jeopardy_? It has some suspense?" Brooke asked with a smile. And Karen and Haley both nodded.

"Why don't we put the kids in the playroom with their own movie? I don't think that they want to see this…."Brooke offered. She let Maddie and Aidan choose a good Disney movie for them. They chose Homeward Bound. The twins, Lilly, and Connor were all settled in the playroom to watch the kid movie. As the three women came back downstairs, Brooke's phone rang again:

"That's probably Lucas, Brooke. I told Nathan to him that you weren't eating. So he's probably going to get onto you about that…"Haley said playfully.

"Great…"Brooke muttered as she picked up her phone "Hello?"

Silence…

"Hello, anyone there?"

"_Brooke, it's so nice to hear your voice. How have you been? Miss me at all?" _

That voice, Brooke knew that voice. But who.

"Who is this?" By now Karen and Haley both were eyeing Brooke, seeing her facial expression change.

"_Are you saying that you don't remember the guy who had you first?"_ There was smugness. All of a sudden, Brooke knew who it was once he said that.

"Why are you calling me? You're supposed to be locked up. For a really long time…." Her voice was wavering. Karen and Haley had to help Brooke sit down. She looked as if her legs would give out.

"_All in good time Brooke. All in good time. I just wanted to make sure you were home. But I'll let you get back to your movie. Double Jeopardy is a good one. I'll be in touch soon. Bye bye"_

"Don't you dare call here again" Brooke spat before she heard the line go dead. She threw her phone down on the coffee table.

"Brooke, who was that?" Haley insisted as she could see her sister in law looked scared.

"Felix…" Brooke breathed out "I would remember that voice anywhere. But it was him…" The other two women looked on frightened for Brooke as well.

Back in Tree Hill….

Dan Scott sat behind his desk at the car dealership. He sent the man in front of him a wry smile and nodded in approval. The young man had just made him proud.

"Good job. You were convincing…" Dan said with his evil grin "You'll have your money first thing tomorrow. As promised…." He assured the young man in front of him.

"Please don't hurt her. Look, I may have done some bad things to her in the past. But Brooke, she's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore…" The guy begged.

Dan scoffed "She's not a nice girl. She's a slut who couldn't keep her legs together. She ruined my son's life. And then she has the nerve to not help me. No one refuses Dan Scott and gets away with it. You should remember that too…" He told the younger guy with a warning tone. Felix sighed and walked out of Dan's office. He knew he was indebted to Dan Scott. But never would he imagine it would cost him this.

Dan walked over to his mini bar, poured himself a glass of Scotch and returned to his chair behind his desk. He sipped his scotch slowly with a satisfied grin.

"Now, to the next phase of my plan…." He smirked to himself as he watched a surveillance screen of Brooke being comforted by Karen and Haley.

* * *

Ok, ok. Thank you guys for being so patient. I wasn't sure when I would be able to update again. But I'm glad that I am getting this chapter to you guys. Now, I know the stuff at the end might be confusing as ever, but bear with me. There is a reason for all of this. I am trying to get better about the updates. But thank you guys again for being so patient and loyal. Please send me and ideas or suggestions that you may have. I would appreciate them. Have a good one!

Laura


	36. AN 6

Hey guys!

I just wanted to write you guys and say that I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a few days. I just needed a little break. I have finished up my first class in graduate school, with an A! But I haven't been able to brainstorm much. I don't feel like just writing something just to post it. I want it to be good material. But I am working on the next chapter now. I would love any suggestions or input that you guys might have. I do have a plan as far as how I want this story to go. But I am having a hard time working on the details. Anyway, please send me any ideas that you have. Thank you and stay tuned….

Laura


	37. Go To Sleep To Dream

"It was him, I swear…." Brooke's voice was fully of fury, yet she sounded afraid

She was on the phone with Lucas, telling him what had transpired. After Karen and Haley had gotten her to calm down, they both tried to convince her to call Lucas and tell him. Finally after 30 minutes of them insisting, Brooke agreed to call him, mainly to get them off her back. There wasn't anything that Lucas could do halfway across the country. But deep down, Brooke was scared and really wanted to be comforted right now. 

"I believe you babe. Don't worry…." Lucas' concerned voice boomed on the other end. He shouldn't have gone on this trip "Look, I want you to let Haley and Connor stay with you as well. And don't let either of the twins out of your sight until I get home, ok?" His tone was one of worry, not scold. 

"Alright…." Brooke bit her lip; still upset "I told you this would happen. I told you I had a feeling…." Her voice began to waver.

Lucas sighed, "I know babe. And I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. But right now, we just need to figure out why he's calling you, after so long…" Lucas didn't like this one bit, not at all. 

"Just promise me that you'll come home Luke. We need you here. I need you here…" Brooke sniffled and heard Karen and Haley talking in the kitchen. She could hear something about going to get clothes to stay the night. 

"I'll be home at the end of the week babe, you can count on it…" Lucas said with reassurance. He hated being so far away and not being able to do a damn thing. 

"I better go. I need to go check on the twins and my stomach hurts…" Brooke sighed and began massaging her lower abdomen. All this stress was not good for her or the baby. 

"Just take it easy Brooke. I, I love you…." Lucas told her with sincerity. "I love you too…" Brooke breathed out. She really wanted him home with her, but knew that it wasn't possible tonight. 

"Let me speak to my mom real quick?" Lucas asked sweetly. Brooke turned to call the older woman to the phone. 

"Karen, Luke wants to speak to you…" Brooke informed with a sniff. Karen smiled and nodded, coming to retrieve the phone. She sent an encouraging look toward Brooke, who headed into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey son…" Karen sighed "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news" She said with another sigh.

Lucas sighed as well "It's ok Mom. I just need you to do me one favor while I'm gone…" His voice was full of concern.

"Sure honey. What is it?" Karen asked without hesitation.

"Just keep an eye on Brooke. I mean, I know you're already there for that. But I want to know if she's not eating or is upset. I can't just jump up and come home right now. But if it gets too bad, I'll be on the first plane…." He assured her. Lucas didn't want to be at camp. But they didn't have much choice. He just hoped that they could get through the next few days. 

"Sure thing honey…." Karen said with warmth "Just get home when you can, ok?" She wanted to tell him to come home now. But Karen knew that Lucas couldn't exactly do that. And that Brooke wouldn't want him to worry that much. 

"Alright, love you Mom. Tell Brooke that I love her again for me please?" Lucas asked.

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow" And with that, Karen and Lucas both hung up the phone. She sighed and headed back into the kitchen where she spotted Brooke putting some tea on to boil while talking with Haley.

"Don't worry Brooke. Karen and I aren't going to let you or the twins out of our sights while Lucas is gone. And we have lots to look forward to tomorrow, with working on the nursery and all…." Haley smiled and handed her sister in law a tea bag. 

"Thank you guys. You guys have no idea what it means to have family and friends like you two…." Brooke's eyes began to well up.

Karen went and put an arm around her daughter in law "Well, we feel pretty lucky to have you too. Don't we Hales?" She asked the other girl she thought of as a daughter.

"Well…." Haley hesitated, teasing Brooke "Most of the time" She winked and smiled. The three women began to laugh. Brooke finally sighed in relief, for the first time tonight. 

"Why don't we watch our movie after all? I don't think I can go to sleep just yet…." Brooke said with a pleading look. She never could sleep when Lucas was away.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pop some popcorn for us…" Haley told them with a smile.

"Thanks Hales…" Brooke sighed "I'm gonna go check on the kids and get us some blankets, ok?" She told the other two women. Both Haley and Karen nodded.

Brooke was a little uneasy about being away from other people at the moment. But the sight she was met with melted her heart. The twins, Lilly, and Connor were all curled up together on the palette that they had set up for them. They all had on their pajamas and were curled up under blankets. Brooke bent down and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, before turning off the lamp and going back downstairs. When she got to the doorway, Brooke took one last glance at the sleeping angels. Why there were such cruel people in the world was beyond her. She just prayed that her babies and niece and nephew would stay safe. With that, Brooke headed downstairs for a long night of not sleeping…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Nathan could tell something was off with his brother. 

Last night, after talking with Brooke, Lucas had just turned in for the night, leaving their card game. He had been unusually quiet all morning. And now sitting at breakfast, Nathan noticed the brooding look on Lucas' face. It was one that he had come to recognize over the years. 

"Late night, bro?" Nathan asked with a smirk, trying to joke at first. Lucas just sent him a glare, so Nathan knew something was up. 

"Sort of…" Lucas said halfheartedly "I got a disturbing phone call…" He sighed. 

Nathan swallowed his bite of food, before asking "From whom?" He was curious.

"From Brooke…." Lucas sipped his orange juice "Apparently she got a phone call from an old friend yesterday" His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Who was it, man?" Nathan asked, impatiently.

"Felix…" Lucas sighed as he tried to find his appetite. But knowing how upset Brooke probably was, didn't help the situation "He called her yesterday, to let her know he was thinking of her" Lucas finally began nibbling on his toast and scrambled eggs.

"Wow, never would of thought we would hear from that douche bag again…" Nathan said with frustration. But he looked at Brooke like a sister, and would hate for something to happen "So, I'm guessing that Brooke isn't doing that well, especially with you gone?" It was rhetorical, but Nathan decided to state the obvious. 

Lucas nodded "Pretty much. Luckily, she's got my mom and Hales. I think Haley and Connor are just going to stay at our house, until you and I get back into town" He informed his brother.

Nathan smiled "That's cool. I'm sure it's better for everyone…." He sighed "Look, just don't worry. We'll be back home in five days, and we'll straighten everything out then…" He assured Lucas.

"I guess…" Lucas still was worried "I just wish that sick freak had never gone near Brooke. If I could get my hands on him…." He seethed, just thinking about Felix and his smug expression.

"Hey man, if we do find Felix or whatever, he's going to have a long line of people, ready to bust his chops…" Nathan told Lucas intently "But I really doubt that he is that stupid. He ought to know by now that Brooke, and all of us for that matter are not afraid of him," He offered as encouragement. A smile finally came over Lucas' face for the first time this morning and he began to dig into his breakfast. 

"So about those new drills that Coach taught us, what position am I again?" Lucas finally asked, changing the subject. The two brothers began chatting about their play by plays and a couple of new drills the coach had shown them the day before. The eventually had to report for warm-ups before beginning another grueling day of lifting weights, suicides, and whatever else torture the coaches and trainers could inflict on them. 

Around 9 pm that night, Lucas was having his fourth conversation with Brooke today. He had called any chance that he got, to make sure that she was taking it easy and so forth:

"_Hello?" _Brooke's sweet voice came over the line.

"Hey pretty girl…" Lucas smiled inwardly, her voice helping him relax "How is my Cheery tonight?" He asked softly.

"_Me and the baby are fine, not much morning sickness today. Would you like me to give you a play by play, or have you had enough of that already?" _Brooke said with a playful tone. She had had to tell Lucas everything she ate today, every time she went to the bathroom, everything. He wouldn't let her leave any detail out.

"I'm just concerned baby…" Lucas said, trying to make her understand that he really did care. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Brooke.

"_I know Luke, and I really do appreciate it" _Brooke sighed as she rubbed her hand over her belly. Everyday, she noticed the tiny bump getting bigger and bigger.

"How are our other two angels?" Lucas asked with warmth in his voice. But next to Brooke, Maddie and Aidan were his life. 

"_They're good"_ Brooke smiled as she saw two little figures standing in the doorway of her bedroom _"Come here guys…" _She whispered and waved Maddie and Aidan over. The twins giggled and ran and jumped on the bed beside Brooke.

"_Hey Daddy…"_ Maddie's cheerful voice boomed through the phone.

"Hey princess" Lucas' heart melted "Are you being sweet for Mommy?" He asked.

"_Of course, daddy" _She was definitely Brooke's child _"I'm making you a surprise, for when you come home…"_ Maddie told Lucas with excitement.

"I can't wait baby girl…" Lucas smiled "Let me say hey to your brother real fast, and then you guys better get in bed…" He noticed what time it was at home, and it was getting late. He heard Maddie pass the phone to Aidan, and heard Brooke say something about hitting a home run.

"_Hey dad"_ Aidan's little voice came over the line _"Guess what?"_ He sounded like he was about to burst.

"What buddy?" Lucas asked, ready to end the suspense.

"_I made a home run today, when I was playing baseball at the Y…"_ Aidan told his dad with enthusiasm.

"That's awesome buddy, I'm very proud of you…" Lucas beamed, knowing that Aidan was a good kid. They talked for another minute or two, before Lucas decided he needed to let them go to bed "Let me speak to your mom real fast, and you and your sister be good, ok?" 

"_Ok dad" _Aidan said before handing the phone back to Brooke_ "Hey Luke…"_ Her voice sounded exhausted.

"Hey pretty girl. I should probably let you get some rest, I know the baby makes you tired…" His concern was apparent. But Lucas was always caring and looking out for Brooke.

"_Yeah, we stay busy a lot " _Brooke chuckled _"We had to postpone working the nursery until Friday. I hope we can still get it done before you get home Saturday…"_ She told him with a yawn.

"Don't worry babe. It will get done, even if I have to do it when I get home…" Lucas told her gently. He heard Brooke yawn again "Get some rest babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow" He told her in his husky, groggy voice. 

"_I'm sure I will…"_ But Brooke did appreciate how worried Lucas could be.

"Night pretty girl" Lucas chuckled softly, but still missing Brooke.

"_Night Broody" _And with that, Brooke hung up and fell asleep easily, compared to the night before. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three passed without much fuss. And no more eerie phone calls. Lucas called Brooke at least five times a day, to check on her and the twins. Brooke loved the fact that Lucas was being so protective. But having to give bathroom reports and morning sickness reports to him every time he called was a little embarrassing. But in the end, Brooke was glad that it was almost the end of the week. 

Friday morning, Brooke was on her way to the paint store, when her cell phone went off. She knew without looking at the caller id, who it was. 

"_Hey Broody…"_ Her voice was cheerful and upbeat.

"_Hey babe…"_ Lucas smiled, "Just calling to check in..." He felt the need to check on his family.

Brooke chuckled "We're doing fine Broody. Me and the twins are on our way to the paint store. Then we're meeting Hales, Peyton and the guys back at the house to paint and move furniture" She made him aware of their schedule "Other than that, not much has changed since we talked..." Brooke checked her watch "...two hours ago, when I woke up" She was smiling. Lucas had called to wake up before it got late in the day. He was up extra early anyway, because of practice. 

"Good to know..." Lucas said with a chuckle "Tell Jake and everyone I said thanks for helping out. And I'll call you later today..." He told Brooke sweetly.

"Ok babe. You and Nate hang in there. We don't need you guys coming home all beat up. We plan to save some of the work for you two..." This got Brooke another chuckle.

"Talk to you later babe" Lucas sighed, "Love you..." He felt like saying it.

"You too babe, bye" With that, Brooke and Lucas both hung up. Brooke sighed as she thought about Lucas calling so much and being so concerned. If this had been a year and a half ago, Brooke would have begged him to call even half as much as he was now. But the fact was that Brooke barely heard from Lucas that whole trip when she was in New York and he was in California. _At least he's not having an affair; he doesn't have time to with all the calling he does to me,_ Brooke thought as she drove on to the paint store. 

An hour later, Brooke and the twins were back at home with all the necessities. They had paint, brushes, drop cloths, and tape. She smiled as she saw her friends pulling up in front of the house. Luckily, Jenny came as well as Connor, so that the twins would have someone to keep them entertained. 

"Hey little man..." Brooke cooed at Connor, her godson. He was so cute in his little seersucker outfit. He had his daddy's raven dark hair and bright blue eyes, which sparkled when he laughed.

"Aunt Bwooke!" The little boy cried "Are Madwie (Maddie) and Aidwan (Aidan) here?" Connor's eyes lit up as he saw the twins come to the front door, to greet everyone as well.

"They are right here..." Brooke smiled. Haley smiled and set her son down, letting Connor run toward his two cousins. 

"Come on Connor, I got a new basketball we can play with…" Aidan told the little boy with a smile. Pretty soon, the boys were playing ball and Maddie and Jenny were playing Barbie's. 

"So Brooke, what color are we painting this room?" Jake and his brother Jeremy were waiting for the go ahead to start painting. The five adults stood in the room while Brooke decided what she wanted. 

"It's going to be this green color…" Brooke smiled and began opening up the paint can. 

"That's really pretty Brooke…" Both Haley and Peyton commented. 

Brooke nodded "Thanks. I wanted to do something different…" She sighed "I guess we'll leave you guys to it then. The girls and me will be setting up my home office if you need us. We'll just be across the hall…" Brooke told the guys with a warm smile "Thanks again for helping…" She said with gratitude.

"No problem Brooke" Jake smiled "Any excuse to show off our manliness…" He grinned. All three of the girls rolled their eyes and burst out laughing at Jake and Jeremy pretending to be buff and flexing their muscles. But then again, they did work out. And it showed….

The girls began setting up Brooke's home office. She probably wouldn't use it much, until she was further along in her pregnancy. But it would be nice to have on days when Brooke might not feel that good or need to stay with a sick child. 

"So Brooke, have you talked with Lucas since he has been gone?" Haley asked casually as she helped place things on a bookshelf. 

Brooke nodded "He calls me all day long" Her face was smiling "He likes to know how me and the baby are doing…." She told her friends. Peyton and Haley exchanged a look; glad to see that Lucas was stepping up this time. It was about time…

"So now all we have to do is set up my computer and then go check on the guys…" Brooke said with a satisfied sigh "And see how the baby's room is coming…" 

"Knowing Jake, they've got as much paint on themselves as they do on the walls…" Peyton said with a smirk. All three women began to burst out laughing. 

Twenty minutes later, they had the office set up with Brooke's computer up and running. She was starting to wonder where Karen and Lilly went. All Karen said this morning was that she had to run some errands and might be out most of the day. Brooke told her that was fine; she knew Karen probably got tired of babysitting her.

"Let's go check on the guys…" Brooke said, waving the two other women out of the room. They were in for a real treat….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks beautiful guys…" Brooke smiled as she surveyed Jake and Jeremy's work. 

The room was a light green color with light yellow and white polka dots. Brooke had decided to go with a more neutral color, since they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. She could had pink or blue to the colors if she wanted. Brooke also wanted to incorporate a frog theme to the room. 

"Thank you guys so much. I'm buying dinner for everyone tonight…" Brooke smiled. Everyone else nodded, not going to pass up a free meal. 

The five adults decided to head downstairs pretty soon, since the furniture was gong to be Lucas and Nathan's job when they got home. Brooke headed to the kitchen to order some food. She decided on Chinese and got the number out to call their favorite place. Once she ordered the food, Brooke headed to offer something to drink to everyone while they waited. 

"Guys, we have coke, sprite, tea, beer for those of us not pregnant, and of course milk and juice. What would everyone like?" Brooke asked the other four adults. But before anyone could speak up, the front door opened and a flustered Karen walked in carrying a sleeping Lily on her shoulder.

"Karen, what's…." Brooke was about to ask her mother in law what was wrong. But Karen cut her off

"Brooke, I'm going to put Lilly down for a nap real fast. And then you and I need to talk in private, as soon as possible…." Karen said in a hushed voice. But everyone could tell it was something serious. 

"Ok, sure…" Brooke wasn't sure what else to say "Guys, there's money in my wallet if the food comes before Karen and I are done talking…" She informed the adults, who all nodded and went back to watching _Boogie Nights_ that was on TV.

Brooke waited for Karen to return from putting Lilly down in the guestroom. She was beginning to worry from Karen's peculiar behavior as to what could be wrong. Finally, Karen came back down in some comfortable sweats and they headed to the back porch. 

"I'm sorry Brooke, to come in all worked up…." Karen started in before Brooke died of suspense "Remember that I said that I had some errands to run today?" The older woman asked with a deep sigh.

Brooke nodded as they took a seat on the deck at the patio table "Well, ever since you and I talked last time I was here, I have been suspicious of this whole affair thing of Lucas', with that Sarah woman. I agreed with you. Something just doesn't add up about it all. And today, I found out why…." Karen said as she revealed a folder from behind her back. She placed it on the table and slid it over to her daughter in law. 

Karen sighed and continued, "A friend of Keith's is a private detective here in Charlotte. They went to trade school together. But then Tommy wanted to do better than a mechanic. So he went back to school and got his degree. And for the last few years, he's been living here in Charlotte, working as a detective. Well, I explained to Keith how you and I didn't understand certain things about the whole situation with Sarah. And so Keith offered to call in a favor to Tommy. And for the last two months, Tommy has been working on finding this Sarah woman and finding out information about her past. But he never understood why he could never find anything. But now we know…" She took a breath, letting Brooke absorb what she had told her so far. 

"No Sarah Bishop exists, at least not with the birth date and SSN we were able to get from her address in the system. She lied to Lucas, Brooke. Sarah Bishop is a fake name…" Karen informed with a smile, "And this is another thing, look…" She took out two photos. One was of Lucas and the Sarah woman, the photo that made the news. And the other was one of the Sarah woman and her husband in the exact same position. They were holding hands and Sarah's husband was kissing her cheek in front of a coffee shop, just like the media said Lucas had done. The picture of Lucas and Sarah was superimposed. 

Brooke blinked back tears. This whole thing had been a lie or least appeared to be. But there were some missing pieces to the puzzle still. Brooke finally found her voice.

"Who would want to do this? Who would want to set Lucas up?" Her voice was choked. Brooke looked at her mother in law, tears threatening to fall for an explanation. 

"I wish I knew sweetie, I wish I knew…" Karen said sympathetically and put a comforting hand on top of Brooke's hand "But we will find out. Tommy is far from done. We will find out why all this happened Brooke, I just know it…" Karen said with an encouraging smile. 

Brooke nodded and wiped her eyes "I need to call Lucas. He needs to know too…" She finally told the older woman. Karen nodded and they headed back inside. Brooke stayed behind to call Lucas, and Karen left to go check on Lilly and everyone else back inside. 

_You've reached the voicemail of Lucas Scott. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye._

"Come on Lucas…" Brooke sighed as it went to voicemail. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several hours, Brooke tried to reach Lucas. But all she got was voicemail. 

Lucas and Nathan were watching _The Natural_ with some of their teammates in the common room tonight. They had had another grueling day of practice and were all exhausted. Halfway through the movie, Lucas was falling asleep. Nathan nudged him and tried to get him to go to bed.

"Hey man, why don't you hit the sac? You look beat…" Nathan said with a yawn himself. 

Lucas stretched and nodded "Yeah, at least we get to go home tomorrow…" He said with a tired smile. All the guys smiled, ready to get home and away from torturous trainers and coaches. 

All the guys decided to cut the movie off and call it a night. None of them were really able to stay awake much longer. Lucas and Nathan headed to the room that they were sharing and plopped down on their respective beds. Nathan groggily plugged in his cell phone, seeing that he had a missed call from Haley and from his mom. But his brain was too tired to call tonight. He made a mental note to call Haley before breakfast in the morning. 

"Hey man, you talk to Brooke tonight?" Nathan asked in a tired voice. He just wondered if everything was ok back in Tree Hill. 

But Nathan got no response from his brother's bed. He smirks as he saw Lucas was out like a light. But the coach had been especially hard on them today. Nathan does notice that Lucas doesn't have his phone anywhere, from what he can see. He decides to just remind Lucas to call Brooke as well in the morning, when they both are coherent. Thoughts of Haley and Connor fill Nathan's head as he drifts off to dreamland. 

In Tree Hill….

Dan smirked as he walked down the creaky stairs to his basement. He arrogantly flipped on the light and approached the figure in the corner. 

The woman was about 23 years old with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that were the color of the ocean. At least that's what she looked like normally. But she had been beaten, starved, and tortured for the last week. And it was starting to take its' toll on the woman. She didn't really understand what Dan wanted with her. 

Dan smirked as he stood over the girl whose face was dirty and bruised. Her hair was all mangled and she looked like she dropped 10 lbs overnight. The older man stood with his hands on hips, trying to look intimidating:

"So, are we ready to cooperate now?" Dan asked the woman with his usual smug tone. 

The woman looked up with fire in her eyes "Never…" She quipped in the angriest voice she could muster at the moment "I don't owe you a damn thing…" She spat. 

Dan shook his head and smiled "That's where you're wrong honey. You do owe me. Money, time, effort, the works…." He smirked "And Dan Scott always collects on his debts, you can rest assure of that honey…" He told the woman in a more threatening manner. 

"No, I don't!" The woman demanded, "I owe you nothing Dan Scott…" The woman seethed but quickly backed down when she saw the anger in Dan's eyes. 

"What have I said about using that tone with me? Huh?" Dan spoke with vengeance "Now, I'm going to give you one more chance to change your tune. And if you do, I might think about bringing you some food…" He said with sarcasm. 

The woman looked like she wanted to bow up again. But her stomach rebelled and she knew she had to eat. So she just sat there quietly and just prayed that Dan would leave her alone again, and soon. She just wanted to go home to her family. 

"That's what I thought…" Dan smirked "Felix will be down with your food shortly…" And with that, Dan huffily went back upstairs.

All the woman could do was curl up in a ball once more and pray that someone found her, before it was too late….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen walked downstairs around 7 am the next morning. She had tossed all night long, thinking about what Tommy found yesterday. And she was worried about Brooke.

Brooke had spent the whole night worried as to why Lucas didn't answer his phone. She spent half the night trying to tell herself that he wouldn't cheat on her again. He just fell asleep or forgot to charge his phone or something simple like that. But her fears told her it was much worse. That he had gone out and done the same thing as last time. The other half of the night was spent thinking over what Karen had found out about this Sarah woman or whoever she was? It didn't make sense. The only thing it did was giving her hope that Lucas was not so stupid. But with him not answering his phone, she couldn't be so sure. And thus the cycle of worrying continued into the morning hours. Brooke was so thankful when her clock read 6 am and she could see the sun begin to rise. She decided that she couldn't lay in bed anymore and think. She needed to get up. So she decided to start coffee for everyone and indulge herself with some juice and a magazine until everyone else woke up. That's how Karen found her daughter in law an hour later. 

"Morning Brooke…" Karen greeted quietly with a smile. But her smile faded once she saw the bags under Brooke's eyes and saw how exhausted the expectant mother looked. 

"Morning Karen…" Brooke did her best to fake a smile. She knew that her mother in law would see right through it, but she had to try. Karen quietly went to fix a cup of coffee, before joining Brooke at the table. That's when she decided to confront Brooke. 

"So, why do you look like you haven't slept all night, sweetie?" Karen tried to be nice at first, hoping Brooke would talk. If necessary, she would use her demanding tone.

Brooke sighed, "I tried to call Lucas all night last night" Her voice cracked "He never answered…" Her bottom lip began to tremble "What if he did it again Karen? What if…." She couldn't take it anymore. Brooke broke down and laid her head in her hands and cried. The pregnancy hormones were wicked enough, without all the other stuff.

Karen's heart broke, knowing that it wasn't' easy to trust someone again after they broke that trust. But she knew and hoped and prayed her son was not that stupid. She quickly scooted around and put a comforting hand on Brooke's back

"Honey, he wouldn't…" Karen tried to soothe "Lucas would never betray his family again like that, ok? And after yesterday, I would think that there is some hope that Lucas didn't betray his family or your marriage in the first place honey. You just need to calm down, and rest…" Her motherly instincts kicking in again. 

Brooke sniffed "I'm planning to take it easy today, even though I told Rachel I would come in for a little while. Whatever needs to be done, it'll have to wait til Monday…" She told the older woman with intent. Karen nodded, agreeing with her daughter in law.

Karen insisted on cooking breakfast, knowing that Brooke was exhausted. Worry on top of being pregnant was never good. Pretty soon, everyone else in the house woke up, smelling a delicious breakfast being cooked. Haley and Connor, along with Maddie, Aidan and Lilly were all awaked and hungry, ready for whatever Karen was fixing. Brooke went to call Rachel, to let her know that she needed some time to rest. All the work they did yesterday and the stress of Lucas being gone; it was just too much. 

"I know Rach, and I'm sorry… Yeah, thanks for understanding though…. I'll handle it first thing Monday, you bet…. Alright, we'll see you for lunch tomorrow then…. Bye hooch" Brooke ended her conversation with Rachel. She decided to call Lucas once more, before sitting down to some food. Even if her stomach wanted to rebel, Brooke was determined to get something in her stomach. 

_You've reached the voicemail of Lucas Scott. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye._

That was all that Brooke got once again. She slammed her phone down and wanted to scream. Where was he? What was going on? Why did Lucas stop all of the attention all of a sudden? Brooke began to get upset thinking about it and tried her hardest to fight back tears. Suddenly, Brooke became dizzy and the floor felt like it was slipping out from underneath her. Between no food, no sleep, and worry, Brooke couldn't take anymore right now. Her body hit the floor with a thud. 

Karen and Haley were finishing up cooking and setting the table when they heard a crash from the living room. The two women dashed toward the noise, not sure what was going on. There on the floor was a passed out Brooke, with her cell phone shattered on the floor beside her. 

"Oh my god, Brooke…" Karen went to try and wake her, but Brooke wouldn't wake up. All the children became curious and the twins were upset. The last thing that Brooke remembered hearing was Haley dialing 911 and Karen telling her to hold on, that they were getting help. 

At the airport…

Lucas smiled as he and Nathan stepped out of the terminal and headed to the baggage claim. They were home! He knew he had some apologizing to do, since he forgot his phone in the car last night and the battery was dead right now. But hopefully Brooke and the twins were still excited to see him and glad to have him home. 

He and Nathan spotted their bags and headed toward where they usually met the girls when they came in from a trip. They had a designated spot by the coffee bar where Brooke and Haley would meet them with the kids. 

"I can't wait to see Connor in his t-shirt man, he's going to look cool…" Nathan smiled. He had found a little Bobcat's shirt for Connor while at camp. 

Lucas nodded "Yeah, I hope Brooke likes the teddy bear I bought for the baby. It was the only shop we could look at. But I thought it was cute with the green and white ribbon on it and all…" He smiled. He was glad to be home and glad to get to see his family again. 

The guys' smiles quickly faded once they saw who was there to pick them up. Jake and his brother Jeremy met them in their usual spot, with solemn faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lucas said, holding out his fist to bump fists with Jake. They bumped them quickly but Jake shook his head.

"Man, we got to hurry. There was an accident this morning…" Jake spoke slowly "Brooke's in the hospital man…" He told his friend sadly. Lucas fought back tears as they began to speed out of the hospital. He just had to know that Brooke and his baby were alright. He knew he should have brought his phone in now….

* * *

So, I hope the whole thing with Dan is starting to make sense, at least a little. More will be revealed with each chapter. And you know I won't let anything too bad happen to Brooke or the baby. But stay tuned to see what's wrong. Thank you guys for being so patient. And I really am trying to update faster. I've just had a lot going on. And I needed to rest some after finishing my class. But I am so grateful for all of my faithful fans! Love ya!

Laura


	38. Can I Trust You With My Heart?

As soon as the ambulance pulled up to the emergency exit, the EMTs began rolling Brooke out on the stretcher

As soon as the ambulance pulled up to the emergency exit, the EMTs began rolling Brooke out on the stretcher. Karen rode with Brooke since there could only be one person. Haley had called Peyton and quickly followed with all of the children to the hospital.

Lucas, Nathan, and the two Jagellski brothers ran toward the emergency exit as Brooke was being wheeled in. Lucas' face fell as he saw Brooke lying unconscious on the stretcher. She looked pale and exhausted. He quickly ran to her side, ignoring the stares from the nurses and doctor.

"Brooke…." Lucas grabbed her hand, to stroke it "What's wrong with her?" He pleaded with the medical workers.

"And you are?" One of the nurses asked quickly, as part of procedure.

"I'm Lucas, her husband…" Lucas informed somewhat curtly. He hated hospital policies "Is she and the baby going to be ok?" He tried again.

Another nurse spoke more gentile "We don't know yet sir. She was unconscious when we arrived at your home. We'll know more once the doctor looks at her and runs some tests. Do you know who her doctor is normally?" The nurse asked with compassion.

"Dr. Ryan…" Lucas said a little more calmly "But he isn't here everyday I don't think…" He informed. And the nurse nodded.

"Well, we'll find a good doctor to look at her. Why don't you go wait with your family, ok?" The nurse told him kindly. Lucas sighed and let go of Brooke's hand. But not before placing a kiss on it. He spotted Karen at the admitting desk and went to join her.

"Mom…" Lucas tried to get her attention. Karen turned around and saw her son running towards her. She sighed in relief and quickly took the clipboard from the nurse at the desk, before meeting up with Lucas.

"Hey son…" She gave him a quick hug "She'll be alright. I think Brooke's just been upset since you've been gone. And with everything else…" Karen motioned for them to sit down in one of the chairs. They spotted Nathan, Jake and Jeremy already sitting and went to sit near by.

"So, what happened all of a sudden? I mean, I talked to Brooke yesterday morning and she was fine…" Lucas inquired as he offered to take the forms and fill them out. Karen passed them to her son, and let him fill them out.

"Well…" Karen sighed "She was fine until last night. I wasn't around the house that much during the day yesterday. But Peyton and Haley wouldn't let her do too much, I'm sure of that. But anyways, I got home around 5 and Brooke looked fine. She didn't look tired or anything. We all went to bed at a decent time last night. But then this morning…" Her voiced lowered and Karen sighed once more.

"This morning what?" Lucas asked quietly.

Karen swallowed "When I woke up this morning, Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table reading. She looked like she hadn't slept at all and was just exhausted. She admitted that she didn't sleep well last night, because she was worrying. She tried to call you Luke. And you worried her when you didn't answer…" Karen informed gently "While Haley and I were getting breakfast together, Brooke went to make a couple of phone calls. Next thing we know, she is passed out on the living room floor. And the rest you pretty much know. Haley and Peyton should be here any minute with the kids…" She said softly. Just then, Peyton and Haley came running through the doors with Jenny, Maddie and Aidan, and Connor. They spotted the group that was waiting and ran towards them.

"Daddy!" Aidan ran toward Lucas and flung his arms around his father's neck. Lucas didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his son and hold on for dear life. Pretty soon, Maddie joined them as Lucas held both of the twins in his lap.

"I missed you guys, so much…" He told them with a weak smile. But Lucas knew he had to stay strong for them. If the twins sensed that he was upset, they might get upset as well.

"Is mommy ok?" Maddie asked innocently after some silence. Everyone wasn't sure how to answer the little girl. Lucas looked to the other adults for some help, not sure what to say. But none of them did.

"She's going to be fine baby girl. She wouldn't want you guys to worry, ok?" Lucas told the twins softly. Maddie and Aidan smiled and nodded and laid their heads on Lucas' chest. Haley went and sat with Nathan and Connor, and Peyton sat with Jake and Jenny. They all waited in silence, hoping for the best.

"So Mom, you said Brooke was worried?" Lucas leaned over and asked Karen quietly. Karen nodded and sighed.

"She was upset when you didn't answer or call her back last night. I tried to assure her that you were ok and not doing you shouldn't be…" Karen told her son with a suspicious eye. She wanted to believe that he would never do something so stupid again.

Lucas shook his head "I had left my phone out in the car and the battery went dead. I was with Nathan all night and he can tell you that I didn't do anything that I shouldn't have…" His tone was somewhat bitter. He didn't mean to yell at Karen, especially after all that she has done for him and Brooke. But Lucas hated the fact that Brooke and his mom couldn't trust him.

"I didn't mean it like that Luke. I know that…" Karen began to explain further "But Brooke is still a little skeptical. And I will be honest. I don't blame her, after everything she's been through…." Lucas listened closely to his mother's words. They stung, but he knew that they were true. Before either of them could say anymore, a doctor appeared in the waiting room and called out.

"Brooke Scott's family?" The man was in his mid 40s, with green scrubs and a five o'clock shadow when it was only noon by now.

"Yes, I'm her husband. How is she?" Lucas amazed himself that he was able to get the words out. But hopefully there would be good news.

The doctor sighed "She's awake and asking for her family. I can only let two of you back there at a time. I know Mrs. Scott wants to see you all. But please remember she needs her rest right now…" He told them pleadingly. Everyone nodded and agreed that Lucas should go with the twins first. The doctor agreed to let the three of them go, as long as they didn't stay too long.

Lucas did ask the one question on his mind before they saw Brooke "What about the baby?" He said a silent prayer. If something happened to this baby, he and Brooke might not survive another tragedy.

"We'll know more once we get her lab work back…" is all the doctor would say before directing Lucas and the twins toward Brooke's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke lay tiredly in the hospital bed. All she remembered was that she had tried to call Lucas again and then she woke up in the hospital. She had no clue what was wrong or if the baby was ok. She tiredly moved a hand to her lower abdomen and said a silent prayer that the baby was ok. Brooke was certain she couldn't go through another tragedy. The door opening broke her from her thoughts.

"Mommy…" Maddie smiled and walked quickly over to Brooke. She took her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know she was glad she was ok. Aidan and Lucas followed.

"Hey baby girl…" Brooke said groggily "Hey guys…" She then addressed Lucas and Aidan. Lucas sent her an apologetic look as he walked over and sat in the chair beside Brooke's bed.

"You gave us quite a scare pretty girl…" Lucas said with s smile and took Brooke's hand in his own.

Brooke flinched a little but soon relaxed "So, did they say anything about why I'm here? Or about the baby yet?" She tried to keep her voice steady. Lucas began massaging her hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on it.

"You and the baby are going to be just fine…" Lucas tried to assure her "The doctor should have all your test results back soon, just to be safe…." He winked, trying to ease the tension. Brooke nodded slowly, still groggy.

"You didn't answer last night when I called…" Brooke finally said quietly. The twins were occupied with watching something on the TV. Lucas looked over with a remorseful look, knowing that he had upset her.

"I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean to upset you, I promise…" He tried to explain, "My phone got left in the car and then the battery was dead. I didn't realize you had tried to call me so much until I got here and Mom told me that you had been worried…" Lucas scooted closer and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead.

Brooke was still apprehensive, and she turned to Lucas with a serious expression "So, what were you doing last night?" She tried to seem casual, but knew that Lucas understood what she meant.

"Me, Nathan and some of the guys watched a movie together before going to bed…." Lucas told her softly "Nathan can account for my whereabouts all night, just so you know…" He was hurt on the inside that Brooke didn't trust him just yet. But Lucas knew that it would take some more time and him proving more and more how trustworthy he could be. Brooke picked up that Lucas seemed insulted. But his track record wasn't the best.

"I just got worried…" Her small voice echoed in Lucas' ear. Lucas saw her try to hide a yawn and smiled. They would talk more once Brooke was rested and out of the hospital.

"Well, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere, ever again…" He told her earnestly. Brooke smiled sleepily and yawned again "Why don't you get some rest babe. I'll wake you when the doctor comes by, ok?" Lucas told her sweetly.

"Sounds good…" Brooke was too tired to argue anyway. She had barely closed her eyes before she was asleep again. But almost four days of no sleep was catching up with her.

Lucas and the twins stayed for about 15 more minutes before Lucas decided to take Maddie and Aidan back to sit with Karen. He didn't want them in the room if there was not good news. Brooke wouldn't want them to see her upset. He arrived back at the room just before the doctor came in. Lucas barely sat down beside Brooke's bed before the ER doctor returned.

"So doc, are they ok?" Lucas asked quietly as he watched a sleeping Brooke. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He knew Brooke would be upset, but hopefully not for long if there was good news.

The doctor smiled "Your wife and baby are just fine" He faced turned to one of concern next "I am concerned at how sleep deprived Mrs. Scott was when she came in. Someone in her condition should be resting at least 10 hours a day. Being pregnant can take enough away from her body as it is. But when she doesn't get enough rest or food, it makes it that much worse. Whatever her lifestyle is normally, she may have to adjust while she is pregnant…" He informed with apprehension.

Lucas nodded "I assure you that she normally gets more rest than she has lately. But I will make sure she cuts back on her workload and stuff at home as well. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby, ever…" Lucas said with intent.

The doctor smiled "Good to hear. All Mrs. Scott needs to do is rest a couple more days and then follow up with Dr. Ryan in a week or so…" He smiled and handed Lucas some papers "I would like to keep her overnight, to be on the safe side. But she should be able to go home first thing tomorrow…" And with that, the doctor left to attend to his next patient.

Lucas just sighed as he saw the door close and leaned forward toward Brooke. He stroked her hand and then moves one of his hands to her belly. She was beginning to show now, almost into her second trimester. He smiled as he thought about having another baby with Brooke.

"Hey there…" He spoke softly to her stomach "I don't' know what I would do without you and your mom little one. I was so afraid that something was wrong like last time…" Lucas' eyes began to mist "You have to know that you, your mom, and your brother and sister are the most important thing to me in the world. And that will never changed" He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve "I haven't been the best person to your mom. And I've given her many reasons not to trust me. But I love her more than anyone in this world. And I would be so lost without her. I still pray every night that she and I will get back to being Broody and Cheery again. Like before…" His voice lowered.

Lucas took a deep breath "I promise that I will not leave you or your mom ever again. And just know little bit, that I love you very much. We both do. And we're trying to be the best people we can, for you…" He told the little bump. Lucas then wrapped both of his hands around Brooke's tinier one and laid his head on the edge of the bed. After a few moments of silence, Lucas felt a squeeze inside his hand:

"You're a good dad, Broody…" Brooke's voice was almost inaudible. But he heard her. Lucas couldn't help but smile. It felt good to hear that he was good at something. But it hurt to know that Brooke still thought of him as a bad husband. But hopefully with more time, Lucas could change that too.

"Get some rest pretty girl…" Lucas gave her forehead one more kiss before leaning back in the chair and catching a nap himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little bit later, everyone was ready to visit Brooke. Lucas had taken about an hour nap before going out to the waiting room to let everyone know how Brooke was. They all decided to go get some food and let Brooke rest some more before visiting her. And the twins wee getting hungry since their breakfast got interrupted.

As they all walked toward Brooke's room, Lucas suggested letting him go in first and see if Brooke was awake. And then they could go in two a time.

"Hey pretty girl…" Lucas smiled as he saw Brooke awake. She sent him a tired smile and tried to stretch a little in the bed.

"Hey Luke…" Brooke finally managed to sit up some in the bed "How are Maddie and Aidan doing?" She asked with concern.

Lucas smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "They are doing fine. We all just ate something. There are a few people here to see you, if you feel up to it?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Brooke nodded "Sure thing. I was wondering how long everyone was going to let me sleep," She said with a playful tone. Lucas smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let me go get them then..." He told her real quickly, before heading toward the hallway.

Within seconds, the room started to fill up. Nathan and Haley, along with Connor. Peyton and Jake, with Jenny. Jeremy, Jake's brother, and of course Karen and Lilly. They brought a few balloons and some cards to cheer Brooke up.

"Thank you guys so much. My room is going to be the most festive one…" Brooke smiled as Lucas and the twins came to sit by her on the bed.

Haley spoke first "You scared us Brooke. When Karen and I heard that crash, we didn't know what to think…" She told her sister in law meekly.

Brooke nodded "I'm sorry I scared you guys. I guess I was just exhausted. I had forgotten how being pregnant takes it out of you…" She said with a sheepish grin.

"We're just glad you're ok honey…" Karen spoke up with a smile.

"For sure" Peyton joined in "These reunions in the hospital have got to stop…" The room began to chuckle. But it was the truth. They had all had their share of hospital visits.

"So, what did the doctor say happened?" Haley asked with a worried look. She just prayed that it was nothing bad. Brooke shrugged and looked to Lucas. He smiled, taking the hint that it was his turn to speak.

"She and the baby are just fine…" He smiled and wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder "The doctor said she just passed out from lack of sleep and not eating much. Which by the way is going to change. But he thinks she should be able to go home in the morning, as long as she cooperates…" Lucas sent a glance at Brooke, who looked upset to be so babied. But she sent him a grateful smile and actually leaned against his shoulder.

"Well, let's just hope the next time I'm here, it's to give birth. A few months from now…" Brooke said seriously. Everyone nodded and silently prayed that that would be how things went. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Jake, being the closest went to open it. He smiled and let the fiery red head come into the room.

"Brooke, oh my gosh…" Rachel had come to visit "I came as soon as I got Peyton's voicemail telling me you were here. I had slept in, sorry…" She went to give the brunette a quick hug.

"It's fine Rach. Me and the baby are fine…" Brooke smiled and laid her hands on her lower abdomen. There was a bump now, which could not be disguised very easily.

"I'm so glad. I knew you must have not felt good when you said you weren't coming in today. You never take time off…" Rachel told her friend mockingly. But Brooke never did like to miss work very much. She enjoyed what she did so much that she liked to be at work.

"That's true, I'll probably insist on bringing in paper work to work on while I'm in labor…" Brooke mocked and got a round of laughs. They all visited for a while longer. Around dinnertime, a nurse came and began trying to weed everybody out of the room. Lucas decided to let the twins go with Karen. He didn't want to leave Brooke in the hospital. Brooke insisted that she would fine for a few hours. But it was nice to know that he wanted to be there.

"You two be good for Grandma, ok? And I will see you first thing in the morning…" Brooke told the twins with a watery smile. She didn't want to be away from her babies.

"We will, love you mommy" Maddie and Aidan both gave her kisses and went to stand by Karen.

"We'll be by to check on you tomorrow Brooke…" Haley told her before she, Nathan, and Connor left. Pretty soon, it was just the estranged couple.

"So…." Lucas sighed and plopped down in the chair next to Brooke's bed. Brooke slid the remote toward Lucas, too tired to try and find something to watch.

"Thanks for staying Luke. You didn't have to…" Brooke sent him a smile. She sighed and they fell into a comfortable silence, watching some soccer game on TV. Brooke felt more at ease than she had in days though, with Lucas with her. About 30 minutes later, a nurse came by to find out what they wanted for dinner.

"I'm not all that hungry…" This got her two stern looks "But I guess I need to eat something "Lucas and the nurse were a little more satisfied with this" Maybe some soup and some ice cream?" She asked sweetly. The nurse nodded and went to retrieve Brooke's tray. She told Lucas he could get whatever he wanted from the cafeteria.

The two of them ate dinner and watch _A Cinderella Story_ before falling asleep. They would up with Lucas on the bed beside Brooke, with his arms placed firmly around her stomach. They both slept better than they had in days tonight…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Brooke was woken up to someone inserting an IV into her arm. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to panic. Lucas was no longer on the bed with her and some strange nurse was injecting something into her IV. She was still a little groggy and so she was having a hard time speaking up. But Brooke finally found her voice:

"What are you doing? Stop! Please stop!" She began writhing and screaming. The nurse tried to soothe her but Brooke wouldn't hear it.

Just them, a familiar face came rushing into the room. Lucas had gone to get coffee and something to eat while Brooke was still resting. He had heard screaming before he reached the doorway.

"Brooke, Brooke, it's ok…." He hurriedly placed his coffee and bag of food down. Lucas then tried to help calm Brooke down "It's ok, you're ok…" He pushed the nurse away from Brooke's bed and took the scared brunette in his arms. Lucas wasn't quite sure what caused Brooke's freak out, but he sent the nurse a glare anyway.

"She was poking me. And you weren't here. Why was she poking me?" Brooke asked through sobs. Lucas continued to rub circles on her back, to get Brooke to relax.

Before Lucas could ask, the nurse spoke up "I was just giving her some fluids. Dr. Strickland wanted me to give her another bag fluids first thing this morning…" the nurse explained with a slight huff. She thought she was just doing her job.

Lucas scowled "Well, next time at least wake her up first and let her know what you are doing. Wouldn't you be scared if you woke up and someone was poking a needle in you?" He growled. The nurse timidly nodded, with an apologetic look "Now, we want Dr. Strickland in here, or anybody besides you…" He snapped. The nurse just nodded again and went to find the on call doctor.

Brooke finally calmed down and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry…" She sniffed "I was just startled to wake up to someone putting a needle in me…" She sniffed again "I'm sorry to freak out like that…" Brooke finally felt her breathing return to normal.

"It's ok babe…" Lucas soothed "She should have at least woken you up and let you know what she was doing. Some people have no bedside manner…" He huffed, but continued to rub Brooke's back. She sent him a grateful smile and eyed the bag of food that he had brought in.

"What did you get to eat broody?" Brooke asked with a smile.

Lucas smiled "I thought you might be hungry, so I went and got us some food…" He reached for and opened the sack from the cafeteria "It's not homemade, but it will do…" Lucas winked. He had brought sausage biscuits and grits for them from the cafeteria.

Brooke's stomach decided to answer for her, letting out a rumble "Well, I guess there's your answer…" She let out a small laugh. Lucas helped unwrap her biscuit for her and they began to a nice breakfast together until the doctor came to release Brooke to go home.

Just as Brooke and Lucas finished up breakfast, the doctor who was on call this morning came in to check on Brooke. He sent them both a big smile and shook hands with Lucas before looking over Brooke's chart for a minute.

"Well Brooke, it looks like you can go home, as soon as you have had that bag of fluid. I apologize about earlier. I was told about one of my nurses giving you a scare…" He sent her an apologetic look "That is not how we do things normally…" He assured them "Now I'm hoping I don't need to stress the importance of taking care of yourself while you are pregnant, do I?" He asked with a smirk. And Brooke shook her head. She had learned her lesson.

The doctor smiled "Good. Now, I've assigned another nurse to your room. And she will come and get me once you are done with the bag of fluid. I will see you two in a little while…." He told them before leaving to go on his rounds.

"Mom should be here with the kids soon…" Lucas said once the doctor was gone "What would you like to do once we can leave here?" He asked Brooke softly as they got comfortable on the bed once more.

Brooke sighed as she ran her fingers over her small baby bump "I guess take it easy. I'll need to call Rachel and let her know to hold the fort down for a couple of days…" She sighed "And after our next appointment with Dr. Ryan, I'll call a meeting with the girls, about me cutting back my hours until the baby comes…" Brooke's face was one of worry. She got lucky again. But she didn't want to take any more chances.

"Sounds like a plan…" Lucas smiled at how mature Brooke was being about everything "And in answer to your comment last night, you are a wonderful mother too Brooke. No one loves their children more than you do…" He smiled and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead. Brooke sent him a smile back, remembering what she had said. They still had a long way to go before they got back to the way they were before Austin and everything else.

Finally two hours later, around 10 am, the doctor released Brooke to go home. Karen had come with the kids to pick them up. As the nurse came to wheel Brooke out to the car, Brooke was ready to go. She eased herself into the wheelchair and smiled up at Lucas:

"Let's go home Broody" Brooke said with a content sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days flew by…

Brooke didn't return to work until Thursday. Karen and Lilly had gone home on Tuesday, since Lucas was back. Lucas took advantage of the couple of weeks off that he had to spend some time with the twins, as well as with Brooke. Before long, Maddie and Aidan would be back in school and he would be traveling with the team again. Nathan and Haley had been by a lot to check on Brooke and help out when they could. Haley was still out for summer vacation, so she was a big help.

Thursday night, Brooke had suggested that the two Scott families and the Jagellski's grill out. It was her first day back at work and she wanted to thank them all for helping out while Lucas was gone. Lucas agreed and he took care of getting things together while Brooke was at work. They were going to grill out steaks, along with having baked potatoes, salad, and rolls.

Brooke came bounding through the door about 4:30 with her arms loaded down with fabric samples and drawings. She quickly sat them down and went to find where her family was.

"Guys, I'm home!" She called out. Within seconds, two very excited eight year olds attacked her. Maddie and Aidan had they swimsuits on, signaling that they wanted to swim this afternoon.

"Mommy, mommy, we want to go swimming. Daddy said it was ok, but we had to check with you first…" Maddie informed with her hands on her hips.

Brooke pretended to think for a second "Well, were you two good for your daddy today? Or did you argue?" She asked with a smirk.

"We were nice to each other, we promise…" Aidan said with a toothy grin.

"Well…" Brooke pretended to think some more "Ok. But you have to stay in the shallow end and no diving while me or your dad are not around, understood?" She was still nervous about them being out there alone. But as long as they both were out there together. The twins cheered and ran toward the backdoor and into the pool.

Brooke sighed as she slipped off her shoes. She made her way toward the kitchen to get a small snack. She was having one of her cravings of pretzels dipped in honey mustard. Brooke was met with Lucas getting the food ready for tonight.

"Hey Broody…" Brooke smiled as she watched him wash potatoes and wrap them in aluminum foil. Lucas looked over from the sink and sent her his signature schoolboy smile.

"Hey cheery, how was work?" He asked sweetly. But what Lucas really wanted to make sure was that Brooke wasn't tired. He made Brooke agree to slowing down right now and cutting back her hours, especially on days when she was worn out.

"It was good. And thanks for calling Rachel to check up on me…" Brooke sent him a playful glare. Lucas never could stop worrying about her sometimes.

"Well someone has to make sure you're not overdoing it…" Lucas winked, although he was being serious. He finished wrapping the last potato and closed the oven door.

Brooke retrieved her pretzels and honey mustard, taking a seat at the counter. A large brown envelope caught her attention. She sent a confused look to Lucas, who smiled and motioned for her to open it. Brooke did and inside she found brochures and reservation material for a cabin up near Ashville.

"What is this Broody?" She questioned nervously. Although Brooke had an idea of what Lucas might be up to. Lucas smiled and took a deep breath.

"I just thought that you and I could use a weekend away from home. With everything lately, I thought it might be nice to get away for a couple of days, just me and you…" He sent her a hopeful smile. Brooke was mentally going over the pros and cons in her head real quick. On the one had, it would be nice to get away for a few days, even without the twins. But with it being just she and Lucas, what was he planning? Of course, things had begun to make progress. But it wasn't like Brooke could forget everything that easily. And Lucas could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

Brooke finally realized Lucas was looking for a response "I'll have to think about it and check my schedule first…" She told him softly. Lucas nodded, but on the inside was worried that Brooke might say no. He wasn't trying to get her away and take advantage of her. He was just wanted to spend some quiet time with Brooke and for the two of them to relax.

"Ok, that's fine…" Lucas decided to act casual about it for now. He would let Brooke think about it for a day or two, and hopefully she would say yes in the end.

Brooke told Lucas she was going to go lay down for a few minutes and rest. He told her that everything was pretty much ready for the cookout besides cooking the steaks. Brooke told him that she would clean up, since Lucas had done the shopping and cooking. Lucas didn't argue and let her go rest. Brooke tiredly made her way upstairs and fell back onto their king size bed. She began weighing the options of her and Lucas going away for a couple of days before taking a short nap.

Around 6 pm, Brooke had just finished changing and was touching up her make up a little. She heard a knock at the door and went to find out who it was first. The person said that it was Peyton, coming to check on her. Brooke opened the door and allowed her blonde headed friend into the room.

"Hey P. Jagellski…" Brooke smiled and went back working on her make up.

"Hey B. Scott. Lucas just wanted me to come make sure you were up and feeling better…" She told her friend with a smile.

Brooke sighed "Thanks. Yeah, I'm feeling better…" But her tone told Peyton there was more to it. From the mirror, Brooke could see the questioning look that her friend was giving her. Sometimes Brooke cursed that they knew each other so well. It was hard to hide her feelings from her friend.

"What's going on Brooke?" Peyton asked as she folded her arms and waited patiently for Brooke to talk. Whatever it is, they were going to work it out now, so they could just enjoy the rest of their evening.

"Lucas wants me to go away with him, for the weekend…." Brooke said quietly, as she applied mascara.

Peyton nodded and sighed "And you're worried what his intentions might be…" She spoke what Brooke was thinking.

Brooke nodded slowly "Yeah…." She sighed, "I just. I just can't forget everything that has happened Pey. And I will always love Lucas because he was my first real love and the father of my children. But I just don't know how to get us back where we used to be. And I don't want to get his hopes up or have some awkward situation by going away for the weekend…" Brooke bit her lip nervously.

"But what if…" Peyton thought hard for a second about what she was going "But what if you guys wind up having a great time Brooke. I still believe that the Lucas who fell in love with you 9 years ago is still in there. Sure you guys have had some troubles, but everyone does. And hey, if nothing else, you guys just have a weekend of peace. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't expect you to do anything you're not ready for. He just wants to you two to spend some time together, get to know the Brooke and Lucas you both love again…" She tried to reason. Peyton said a silent prayer that Lucas would make this special for Brooke. She deserved this more than anyone.

Brooke put her head in her hands "I guess you're right. I'm just nervous. But I know Lucas will probably try and make things as nice as possible. He always does…." She sighed "Thanks for the pep talk Peyton…" She smiled at her friend "I'm going to think about going with him…" Brooke said with more assurance. Peyton smiled and left Brooke to finish getting ready.

A little while later, the six adults were sitting around chatting after dinner. They were retelling stories from high school as the kids played in the pool, except for Connor. He was still too young. He was almost asleep in his playpen though.

"I remember that. Did you and Tim ever sell any cookies that night?" Brooke asked between giggles. They were remembering Dare night from their senior year. They had to pair up and complete a series of three dares per team. Someone brought up Nathan dressing up like a boy scout and having to sell some cookies.

Nathan blushed "I looked like a leprechaun in that outfit. And the only person I could get to buy some cookies was Keith, because he felt sorry for me…" Everyone chuckled. Peyton noticed that it was getting late. She also remembered that her best friend had something to discuss with her husband. So she called Jenny out of the pool to dry off.

"Well guys, we enjoyed it. We should do this more often…" Peyton said as she held Jenny who was getting tired. Brooke smiled sadly. Her friend would make a good mom; it was too bad that she and Jake were having so much trouble. But Jake wasn't going anywhere just because he and Peyton couldn't have more children. If it was just the two of them and Jenny for the rest of their lives, that was fine by him.

Nathan and Haley decided to leave soon as well, since Connor was sleepy. Brooke and Lucas, along with the twins went to see everyone off from the driveway. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist as they waved goodbye to everyone. Brooke smiled and leaned against his chest. She was getting sleepy, so they quickly cleaned up everything in the kitchen. Brooke then sent the twins off to bed after their baths. She then plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Lucas joined her shortly and offered to give Brooke a back massage. A little sore and tired, Brooke decided to indulge herself. Lucas' hands felt wonderful as they worked out all the tension in her lower back.

"The baby making you tired, babe?" Lucas asked softly after he saw Brooke dosing off. She nodded her head slowly, but didn't open her eyes. Lucas smirked and pulled Brooke's body gently toward his. He let her rest her head on his chest as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. Lucas just cradled Brooke's body next to his; missing the closeness they use to share.

"Luke, about going away…." Brooke's groggy voice broke his trance. Lucas thought she was asleep already "I want to go…." She said with a tired smile. Lucas smiled glad to hear that.

"Get some rest babe, we'll talk about tomorrow…" Lucas told her softly as he saw her drifting into sleep again. They stayed like that for a long time, with Brooke cuddled against his chest. Eventually, Lucas carried Brooke upstairs knowing their bed was more comfortable. He climbed in on his side, still respecting her space as they both fell back asleep in their bed…

* * *

So yeah! The next chapter will be Brucas going to the doc to find out the sex of the baby. And their weekend away! Send me any suggestions that you have for those two things. I'm still planning to have Brooke do some more digging on Sarah coming up. And possibly she and someone else taking off to find that Sarah woman and confront her. I think I've got Brucas on the right track at least. I do want the weekend away to be special for them and a good time. Anyway, let me know what you think! And thanks for being such great reviewers and fans!

Laura

p.s. Please check out my one shot "Me and Emily" if you haven't already!


	39. Put Your Records On

"I'm getting fat

"I'm getting fat!" Brooke called out from the dressing room.

It was a week or so before Brooke and Lucas' weekend away and Peyton and Rachel were taking her shopping. Haley should be joining them any minute. They were all picking out fall clothes and helping Brooke pick something nice for her weekend away. They all wanted her to have the best time. She and Lucas had waited until Labor Day weekend to go off, since it would hopefully be cooler, nicer weather.

"You are not Brooke…" Peyton sighed "You're just pregnant" She mumbled "Now get your pregnant butt out here and show us that dress!" She demanded playfully.

Brooke let out a small groan but soon emerged in a beautiful brown jersey dress with ¾ sleeves and a v neckline. They had all agreed she needed at least one nice dress for the trip.

"It's beautiful Brooke!" Rachel told her scolding since Brooke was putting herself down.

Brooke examined herself in the 3-way mirror "It shows off my baby bump, that's for sure…" She sighed. And yes, the dress didn't try to hide the fact that Brooke was pregnant, one bit. But she still looked gorgeous.

"Hey guys!" Haley said from the doorway. She held a couple of things that she must have found on her way in. She didn't want to be left out of the trying on party in the dressing room.

"Hey Hales…" Brooke smiled and went to give her sister in law a hug. But her stomach was now in the way, and so they had to do a sideways hug. Peyton and Rachel had to stifle a laugh at Brooke's lip poking out.

"It's not that bad, B. Scott, I promise…" Peyton told Brooke with sympathetic eyes.

Rachel nodded "And you know I will tell you when you start looking like a heffer. But I must say that pregnancy suits you skank, more than most people…" She sent Brooke a genuine smile.

"Thanks guys…" Brooke sent them a nervous smile "I had thought about getting some cute pajamas, something other than Lucas' old t-shirts to sleep in while on our trip. Anybody up for helping me pick something out?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

"Pajamas are cute!" Haley remarked

"Let's get something sexy, something that will surprise Lucas…" Peyton suggested.

"Something lacy and with a thong!" Rachel replied excitedly.

Brooke groaned, knowing she was in for it now "Oh god…" She felt herself being drug toward the lingerie department.

The three women began running around, trying to pick out something special for Brooke to wear to bed for Lucas. Brooke began looking at some cute cotton pajama sets with cute design pants and matching tank tops. She didn't feel really sexy right now. And she wasn't sure if Lucas was looking for anything like that nor not. So Brooke decided to indulge her comfortable side.

"Ok B. Scott, your dressing room awaits…" Peyton told Brooke as she, Rachel and Haley dragged Brooke into a fitting room to try on different things.

Brooke sighed, knowing that her friends wouldn't give up. Most of what they found was sheer or silky, and didn't cover much. Normally, Brooke would be all about finding sexy lingerie to wear for Lucas, because he would always tell her how pretty she was. But with their estranged relationship, not to mention her baby bulge, he probably wouldn't say that now.

"Guys, I don't know about all this…" Brooke called over the dressing room door "How am I suppose to feel sexy when I'm all bloated and hormonal anyway…' She said with 'duh' tone.

Haley sighed, "Brooke, you know that Lucas will think that you're gorgeous. Didn't he think so when you pregnant with the twins? I think so…" She giggled.

"That was different…" Brooke said with a low tone "I was younger, prettier, and in better shape…" She muttered. Brooke had already tried on the cami and pj pant set, and decided to grab it. She found one set in a pale pink color. It was a silky tank top and short shorts set. There was some simple lace around the edges.

"Any luck hooch?" Rachel called out as they waited to see what Brooke chose. Brooke slowly emerged from the changing room with her two purchases in hand.

"Will this suffice?" Brooke held up the cami and shorts set that she felt comfortable with. For Brooke though, this wasn't about a romantic getaway per say. It was more about her and Lucas spending time together without the hassles of everyday life. And maybe they might rediscover each other.

"Very nice…" Haley smiled "Sexy yet sophisticated" She said with approval.

Peyton nodded "See, who says pregnant can't be sexy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Let's see. Vogue, Glamour, Cosmo, and In Style…" Brooke said with a wry smile "Pregnant was in last year. This year, it's all about hiding it again…" She said as they headed to a register. All the girls burst out laughing at Brooke's answer. The girl knew her style.

"Same old Brooke…" Peyton and Haley smiled. Rachel finally agreed with them and discretely bought a couple of lace thongs to slip into Brooke's bag. And Brooke would never know until it was too late…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After grabbing some lunch, Brooke and the girls parted ways.

Brooke was now laying on the table for her check up today. She was beginning to get worried because Lucas hadn't shown up. It wasn't like him to not show up or at least call. She remembered him saying that he would be here at breakfast this morning. Brooke sighed as she thought about everything lately. From the pregnancy, to the divorce, to what Karen 's detective friend had found out. As soon as she and Lucas had their weekend away, Brooke was planning a trip. She wanted to go before she got too far along. And hopefully it would only be a week, maybe two tops. A knock at the door and someone turning the knob to come in broke Brooke from her thoughts.

"Hey, sorry I'm late…" Lucas' smiling face met Brooke's pensive one. He walked over and laid a gentle kiss on Brooke's forehead before taking a seat beside her "Has Dr. Ryan been in yet?" Lucas asked, hoping that he didn't miss it.

Brooke shook her head "Nope, not yet…" Her voice sounded tired "They've only weighed me and took blood and urine samples as usual. But no doc yet…" She sent him a smile.

Lucas smiled and laid an affectionate hand on Brooke's stomach "So, which one are you hoping for this time?" He asked softly.

"I don't know…" Brooke thought for a second "I don't know if I could handle another mini me. I guess a boy would be nice. That way Aidan would have someone to play with. I mean, there's Connor. But Maddie has Jenny and Lilly. I guess it doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy…" She said with a deep sigh. Lucas nodded in agreement. They had made it this far without much trouble in the pregnancy. They both said silent prayers that everything would look good on the ultrasound. Lucas decided not to dwell on the past, but focus on the future…

"Sorry I was late. I had to run by the travel agency and make some final arrangements for Labor Day…" He smiled, referring to their weekend getaway. Brooke nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. The girls and me went shopping. I'm getting fat…" She said with a play pout "I can't believe I was almost twice this size with Maddie and Aidan…" Brooke said as she eyed her bump. She felt Lucas give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I think it's still beautiful. You've got the glow now…" He smiled. And Brooke did. Just like with the twins and with the last pregnancy for a short time, Brooke was radiant. Brooke blushed slightly, not used to Lucas' affectionate words in a long time. Before she could respond, the doorknob clicked and in walked Dr. Ryan.

"Hello guys…" He smiled and shook hand with both of the expectant parents "So it says here we're ready to find out the sex already. You guys excited?" Dr. Ryan tried to sound upbeat. He knew that after last time, the parents might be a little apprehensive.

"A little nervous, but excited…" Brooke said with a smile, running her fingers over her stomach. Lucas smiled as they turned to Dr. Ryan for what to do next.

Dr. Ryan nodded "No need to be worried…" He smiled "First, let's check everything out. Feet up here Brooke…" He patted the stirrups. Brooke groaned softly, hating this part. But she obliged and tried to think of something else.

"Brooke how is everything else? Morning sickness or fatigue?" Dr. Ryan asked, knowing it's better to distract a patient during the exam.

Brooke sighed "Still getting some morning sickness, but not as bad. I was in the hospital overnight a week or so ago. I wasn't sleeping that well and it caught up with me…" She informed the physician. Dr. Ryan listened, with a concerned expression.

"Has she had trouble for long Luke?" He asked the father, wanting to make sure that Lucas was doing his part.

Lucas sighed "Not really. I was actually out of town while she wasn't sleeping well…" He realized now that maybe he had caused Brooke's spell the other week "But I've been watching her like a hawk since I've been back. And she's in good hands until the baby comes. No stress, no overdoing. Just relaxing and enjoying this pregnancy…" He smiled at Brooke. Dr. Ryan nodded, pleased to hear that.

"Ok, I'm through. Let me just get the machine set up for the ultrasound…" Dr. Ryan told them as Brooke sighed in relief. The worst part was over, or at least she hoped. Dr. Ryan returned quickly with the equipment and hooked it up real fast. He then helped roll up Brooke's gown to right under her chest.

"It's cold…" Dr. Ryan reminded as he saw Brooke flinch when the gel touched her skin. Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead and massaged her palm as they watched the screen "Fetus size is good. Appears to be developing nicely…" Dr. Ryan commented as he moved the transducer over Brooke's stomach "Looks like we have another basketball player guys! Congratulations…" Dr. Ryan smiled at the couple.

Lucas and Brooke exchanged a look. Brooke smiled, glad that the baby was healthy and that it was a boy. She was secretly hoping for a boy. Lucas' eyes filled with tears. He hadn't expected to be so emotional about this. But seeing the baby on the screen and knowing that he and Brooke were both healthy, Lucas was thrilled.

"It's a boy!" Lucas said as he gave Brooke's hand a kiss and then placed one on her forehead.

"It sure is…" Brooke smiled. They got several copies of the ultrasound before Brooke got changed. They decided to wait to tell everyone for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now Labor Day weekend….

Lucas had made plans for them to leave Friday morning after breakfast. Brooke made arrangements for her parents to come take care of the twins. James and Lydia were thrilled, because they rarely got to see their grandchildren as it is. And they haven't seen Brooke since she found out she was pregnant at the beginning of the summer.

Currently, Lucas and Brooke along with the twins were having breakfast at a little diner with the Davis'. They had flown in last night so that Lucas and Brooke could leave right after breakfast. Lucas was nervous about the reception he would get from the Davis'. But they seem to be acting maturely about the whole situation now. And for that, Lucas was grateful.

"So, do we get to know what our next grandchild is?" Lydia asked with a hopeful smile. She desperately wanted to know. She knew that they had gone a few days ago to find out the sex of the baby.

Brooke shook her head "Nope. We've decided that we will tell everyone together sometime. Maybe closer to Christmas. I'm going to be huge by then…" She said with a panicky look.

Lucas sighed, "Babe, you're pregnant. And you're beautiful…" He tried to cheer her up. He had to remind Brooke almost everyday that even though she was pregnant, she still looked good. James rolled his eyes slightly at Lucas' attempt to console his daughter. But luckily only Lydia saw him and sent him a glare back.

"Well, I will be like 8 and half months pregnant by then…" Brooke informed playfully. And it was true. Her due date was January 12th, two days after Brooke's birthday.

They finished up their meal with the twins babbling about their summer and about starting third grade. Then came the hard part, saying goodbye to her babies. And Brooke was kind of nervous as to what this weekend would entail. She held out her arms, signaling she wanted hugs from Maddie and Aidan.

"I love you guys…." Brooke whispered into their hair "But me and Daddy will be back soon, I promise…" She told them with a watery smile.

"Have fun mommy. Call us later?" Maddie asked softly.

"You know I will…" Brooke promised. And she would.

"Bye daddy…" Maddie went and gave Lucas a hug. He smiled and picked her up in his arms for a second.

"Be good princess. And we'll see you guys Monday!" Lucas promised. With that, he helped Brooke into his black SUV and they waved goodbye once more. Brooke watched through the side mirror until the twins were out of sight.

"So Mrs. Scott, are you ready for a special weekend?" Lucas asked as they pulled onto the interstate.

Brooke sent him a nervous smile "I am. I would love to know what we are going to do…" She said in a pleading tone.

"Sorry babe. But I promise that you will like it. Or at least I hope you do…" Lucas said with a soft smile. Brooke felt a little more at ease.

"I'm sure I will…" She told him before leaning back in her seat. Lucas put on some John Mayer to relax them in the car. And pretty soon, Brooke had dozed off.

Lucas sighed as he drove on while Brooke slept. He would sneak a peak at her every now and then. She was glowing. Everything about her looked dewy and glowing. He truly wanted this weekend to help get them closer again. For Lucas, it was more than just sex. He was hoping to get into Brooke's heart again.

About twenty minutes away from Ashville, Lucas had to stop for gas. He didn't want to be stranded in the woods with out enough fuel. As he pulled into the gas station, the car came to a halt. This woke Brooke a little bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she sent Lucas a tired smile.

"How long did I sleep?" Brooke asked in a husky voice.

Lucas smiled "Only about 30 minutes. We're only about 15 or 20 minutes away" He told her softly "You want anything while I'm in the station?" He asked.

Brooke thought for a second "Maybe some gummy bears?" She asked with a puppy dog face "And a sprite please…" Lucas nodded and began pumping gas. He then went to get snacks before returning to the car.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the nicest, most elaborate log cabin that Brooke had ever seen. It was like a spa out in the middle of the woods. Brooke's mouth dropped as she saw where they would be staying. She could definitely get used to this.

"Luke, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen…" Brooke told him sincerely "I can't believe you brought me here…" She felt bad for being skeptical now.

"Well, only the best for my pretty girl. Come one, let's go check in…" He smiled and held Brooke's hand as they made their way to the front desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rooms were even more fabulous. It was an enormous suite with a fireplace and their own hot tub.

There was a king size sleigh bed with crisp white linens. There was a patio with lounge chairs and one chase lounge. The bathroom was gorgeous with an enormous tub. This place was first class.

"So Mr. Scott, what do we have planned first?" Brooke asked with a sheepish grin. She was still in shock at the place.

Lucas smiled wryly "Well, you will need to change into something comfortable. Like you might go hiking in…" He told her. Brooke wasn't amused. Lucas should know that she wasn't the hiking type.

"Do I look like the hiking type?" Brooke asked with a smirk "And plus, with me being pregnant…" She informed him. Brooke wasn't about to take chances when they were out in the middle of nowhere and far from medical attention.

"Don't worry so much pretty girl…"Lucas told her softly "What if I told you there was a prize involved?" he asked with hope. Brooke's eyes lit up at the word 'prize'.

Brooke smirked "Ok, I'm going, I'm going. There better be diamonds involved or else…" She sent him a smile. Lucas just shook his head before changing himself.

Once they were changed and ready to go, they headed back downstairs and toward the lobby. As they got outside, Lucas handed Brooke an envelope. She eyed him curiously before opening it. What she found made her start to giggle.

"Seriously, a treasure hunt?" Brooke asked with a grin.

Lucas nodded "Yep. And we have until dark to complete it. So we better get going…" He told her as he took her hand. They began walking toward a walking path that was set to go through the woods. Lucas had set everything up the other day. He just prayed that everything went according to plan.

"Ok, so my first clue is 'Where the green grass and gravel meet, you're sure to find a sweet smelling treat. But it's not something to eat, it's simply a gesture to you from me'…" Brooke read off the first clue in the envelope. She began looking around, sending a glance at Lucas every few seconds. He just would smile and silently watch as Brooke tried to figure it out. Up ahead Brooke noticed an old birdbath. In it was a freshly made basket of wild flowers. They were beautiful. Brooke realized that this was her first treasure, because it had the next clue in an envelope with her name on it.

"They're beautiful Broody…" Brooke smiled, as she smelt the flowers. She then opened the envelope with the next clue "Roses are red, violets are blue. Something warm and fuzzy is your next clue…" Brooke sighed. They continued on the path with Lucas right behind her.

"You're enjoying watching me work, aren't you broody?" Brooke asked as they walked along. Lucas was smiling and getting a kick out of Brooke trying to figure the clues out.

"You know it pretty girl…" Lucas said with a smile "But it will be worth it, trust me…" He assured her. As they were walking, Brooke spotted two boulders sitting to one side with a box on them. On the outside was another envelope with 'Brooke' written on it. The two went to retrieve the box.

"A blanket? What do we need a blanket for?" Brooke asked quizitively as Lucas offered to hold the box with the blanket for her. She smiled and opened the next clue "Treats are sweet, and sometimes neat. To satisfy your cravings, is my one haven. Follow your nose, and stomach I suppose. There you will find goodies so divine…" Brooke began to see a pattern. She knew that they were looking for a picnic basket now.

"So all of this, just for some food, huh?" Brooke smirked as they walked along. But deep down, Brooke did think it was sweet that he went to all of this trouble. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Lucas' as they walked along.

This third clue was a little harder to find. They continued to walk for about twenty minutes with no luck. Brooke kept looking to Lucas for help or something. He just kept smiling and looking ahead, signaling that he knew where they were going. Finally, there was a small bench with a watering hole next to it. On the bench sat a big basket with ribbon around the handle. And there was another envelope tied in with the ribbon. Brooke sighed in relief. She was enjoying the walk, but was beginning to get a little tired and hungry.

"Finally…" Brooke remarked as she went to open the basket. Inside were all kinds of meats and other things for a picnic, along with some sparkling grape juice.

"Ok pretty girl, only one more clue…" Lucas said as he watched Brooke admire the food. Brooke nodded and ripped open the envelope to get started on the last clue.

"Where water and earth and sky collide, even the heavens are mystified. It is truly serene and almost a dream. But you deserve the best, and that is no jest. So follow the sound, and you shall be astound…" Brooke read as they began walking again.

About ten minutes later, Brooke began hearing water, like they were near a river or something. Lucas was holding the box and picnic basket while Brooke walked along with her flowers. Brooke then noticed a small cave coming up ahead and motioned for Lucas to follow. Inside was a big surprise.

There was a little bistro table set up with a candle and plates and napkins. Their view was over looking a waterfall, with it's beautifully flowing water and peaceful rushing sound. Brooke was speechless.

"Luke, I can't believe you did all of this…" Brooke said as Lucas led Brooke to her seat at the table.

"Well, I did, so believe it…" He smiled and began pulling out the food. They began to feast while over looking the beautiful waterfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is amazing…" Brooke smiled as she and Lucas finished up lunch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Brooke…" Lucas said with a sincere smile. He found the blanket that was one of the clues and began cleaning up everything so that he could spread it out. Once the table and chairs were folded up and the basket with food put away, Lucas spread the blanket out so that they could lay together and watch the waterfall.

"Come here pretty girl…" Lucas smiled and gently pulled Brooke down onto the blanket. She laid her head against Lucas' chest as they watched the waterfall from inside the cave. It almost felt weird to be doing something romantic for once. It had been so long since Lucas or Brooke could remember them having a moment like this.

"What's that Broody?" Brooke asked as Lucas revealed a book behind his back. This was part of his plan as well. He smiled down at the brunette before showing her the cover.

"The Winter of Our Discontent…" He breathed out "You and I used to read it…"

Brooke cut him off with a smile "back in high school, I remember…" She sighed "We would lay in the swing on your mom's front porch and you would read to me until I fell asleep. After the first time we were together, we wrapped up in a big blanket and went out on the porch so that you could read to me. You also read it to me some when I was pregnant with the twins and couldn't sleep…" She said with a sad smile.

Lucas nodded "That's right…" He was hoping she would remember "you would let me read for hours if I wanted to. You used to say it was because you never got tired of being in my arms…" Lucas said as Brooke put her head in his lap. He began gently stroking her hair "Why don't I read some babe, and you can close your eyes if you want…" Lucas spoke gently as he saw Brooke try and hide a yawn. Brooke nodded against his legs and listened as Lucas read some from the book.

Ten minutes later, Lucas looked down to see Brooke was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled as he began stroking her cheek. He always thought she looked beautiful when she slept, and peaceful too. Lucas was glad that the first part of their trip had been successful. There were a few more little surprises to be seen over the next couple of days. Lucas began to feel sleepy himself. The soothing rhythm of the waterfall was relaxing him. He eventually closed his eyes and gave into sleep.

A little while later, Lucas' eyes flung open. He realized then that he must have fallen asleep. Lucas smiled down as he saw that Brooke was still asleep. He realized that now was the best time for Brooke's 'prize'. Lucas let his hand slip into his pocket, as he tried not to wake Brooke until he was ready. He quietly slipped Brooke's surprise around her neck, careful not to wake Brooke still. Once Lucas knew that it was secure, he placed a couple of soft kisses on Brooke's forehead, hoping to wake her now. Brooke's eyes stuttered open and she sent him a groggy smile.

"Broody, how long did I…." Brooke stopped mid sentence as she noticed the addition to her neck "Luke, what….' She was speechless. He bought her the most beautiful silver locket. Inside was a picture of the twins and one of Lucas. To some it might seem like a childish gift to get like when you're 7 or 8. But Brooke just admired it because she had always wanted a locket to put pictures of people she loved in.

"It's beautiful Luke. But why?" Brooke asked softly.

Lucas just cracked a smile "Well, I did promise you a prize…" He told her with a playful tone "No, seriously. I wanted to give you something special. You deserve so much Brooke. And I feel like so many times I've failed you. And with the whole Sacramento thing, I really failed you. But I'm hoping that you might not only let me be apart of the twins' life and this baby's life. But your life too…" He began to get choked "be part of your heart as well…" He motioned to the heart shaped locket.

Brooke was speechless again. Here Lucas was, begging for one more chance. And part of Brooke wanted to give in right then and there and put herself in Lucas' hands once more. But the other part of her was scared and reserved about trusting him again. And she wondered if she could ever trust Lucas fully again. Brooke finally agreed that she would try once more. But that's all the chances that Lucas would get or deserved.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked gently, seeing her pensive face.

Brooke finally looked him in the eye "I'm ok…" She sighed, "I was just thinking. I really want to forgive you Lucas and be able to trust you again. But just know, that this is your last chance. If you ever, I mean ever, hurt me like that again, that's it…." She told him with watery eyes. Lucas smiled, glad to here that Brooke was willing to try them once more. And he sure as hell wasn't' going to mess up again.

"I wouldn't dream of messing this up…" He told her softly as they held each other.

"Just be gentle…" Brooke whispered as she laid her head on Lucas' chest. Neither of them wanting this moment to end.

Before long, they decided to head back to the hotel. Lucas told Brooke to leave everything. He was paying a couple of the staff members enough to take care of cleaning up anyway. They had a nice leisurely walk back to the hotel before it got dark. The whole time, they held hands and would send loving glances toward each other.

"So Mr. Scott, what are our plans for tonight?" Brooke asked as they entered their hotel room again.

Lucas sighed "Well, why don't we order some room service and a movie. I have something big for tomorrow night planned. I thought tonight could be more relaxing…." He asked, hoping that that was ok with Brooke.

"Sure" Brooke smiled as she sat down on the couch for a second "Can we have chicken Alfredo. I'm in the mood for pasta for some reason…" She sent him a sheepish smile.

"Of course. Whatever my pretty girl wants, she gets…" Lucas winked and went to find the room service menu. He then rejoined Brooke on the couch. They finally decided on what they wanted. Lucas got a steak and Brooke got her pasta. They ordered _An Officer and A Gentleman_ and _Scent of a Woman_ to watch.

As they lay on the couch watching _Scent of a Woman_, Lucas looked down and smiled at Brooke. He was just admiring her, but something caught his eye as well:

"What?" Brooke asked softly as she could feel Lucas' gaze on her.

Lucas placed a kiss on the top of her head "I'm just happy to be here with you. And I'm glad that you're wearing your rings again…" That was the real reason for his excitement.

"Me too broody, me too…" Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled back into his chest. The two fell asleep on the couch together, watching movies and just enjoying being in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown location….

"Please…." The woman cried out to the man who had tortured her for almost two months now "Please let me go home. See my family…." She begged.

Dan Scott smirked as he looked down on the battered girl "See, I can't do that. Not until you give me what I'm owed. We had a deal and you broke that deal…" He grabbed her by the hair roughly "So you see. You can either finish out what we agreed upon. Or you won't be seeing your family for a very long time. And with your husband so sick…" He mocked with a smirk.

"Jackass…" The woman began to kick "Don't you dare talk about him like that! He was more of a man than you'll ever think about being, that's for sure…" She spat.

"We'll see about that…" Dan smirked "It's a shame that your son is missing his mommy" He then got serious again "Look, either you cooperate or else…" He demanded.

"I guess it's going to be or else…" The woman muttered. She refused to give in to Dan.

Dan pulled her by the hair once more, angered by her tone "Do I need to get my friend to teach you a lesson again?" He asked threateningly.

"What, too much of a coward to do it yourself?" The woman asked with sarcasm.

"That's it…" Dan's palm collided with her cheek. He then yelled upstairs for Felix to join them in the basement. A minute or two later, he joined Dan and the woman downstairs.

"What's up man?" Felix asked with a sigh.

"I think our guest needs to be shown her place again. Seems she has forgotten…" Dan said with all the rage and anger he could muster up.

Felix's eyes widened in horror "Not again man. You said I didn't have to do that again…" He pleaded. Dan's idea of 'teaching her a lesson' was for Felix to rough her around and basically rape her. He had only been made to do it once. But that was one too many times, even for Felix.

"Do it. Or you'll be spending more time down here with her as well…" Dan said commanding, "I'll be waiting upstairs…." He gave one last glare to the woman and left Felix to do his part. They both jumped when they heard the door to the basement slam.

"Look…" Felix tried to whisper, "I don't want to do this. But he's going to put me down here as well or worse, kill me if I don't cooperate. So I've got a plan…" He told the woman softly. The woman was skeptical at first, but then allowed him to come closer and whisper in her ear. After a few moments, they came to an agreement.

"So, what has Dan got on you? Huh?" The woman asked meekly. They shared a knowing look, that look that said Dan could always find something to hold over people's head. Felix just shrugged, not sure what to say. There were a lot of things that Dan could hold over his head.

"Just do what he says…" Felix told her forcefully "And I'm going to try and find us a way out…" He assured her before going upstairs….

_One day, I'll figure out his secret,_ the woman thought.

In Ashville….

Brooke and Lucas were at a neat little steakhouse having a wonderful meal…

It was now Saturday night and next phase of their weekend. Lucas had already planned of a day of pampering for Brooke. She received a manicure, a pedicure, a facial, and a personalized yoga class. Lucas treated himself to a massage, since he was feeling sore anyway. Then they had some free time to relax by the pool in the afternoon. Brooke insisted that she soak up the last of her tan this year.

Brooke was dressed in her brown dress that she bought the other day. Her hair was blow dried straight and smooth. Lucas was sporting a light green dress shirt with black pants. They both cleaned up nicely.

"Are you having fun?" Lucas asked as they slow danced. Brooke had been sort of quiet tonight, like she was nervous about something.

Brooke was brought from her thoughts "Me? Yeah, I'm having a great time…" And she was. But Brooke wasn't quite sure what would happen once they got back to the room tonight. She was nervous about what Lucas might have planned.

"You've just been a little quiet tonight. I wasn't sure…" Lucas smiled and winked at her. He pulled his arm that was wrapped around her waist closer to him. Lucas smiled as he felt Brooke's bump against his stomach. It was just amazing to him that his child was in there.

"Whatcha smiling at Broody?" Brooke asked this time, pulling Lucas from his thoughts.

Lucas smirked "Do you remember that night at Rachel's cabin?" He asked with a soft smile.

Brooke blushed slightly "I sure do. It was really nice…" She sighed and bit her lip. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Why was Lucas bringing that night up?

"It really was…" Lucas smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He just left it at that for now. Brooke sighed and went back to dancing in his arms.

They eventually headed back to the hotel. Brooke's nervousness continued to grow as they got closer and closer. She bought a few minutes by insisting on checking the twins real fast. They both spoke to the twins and told them goodnight, not before hearing about all the fun that they were having with Grandpa James and Grandmother. Once they finished their phone call, it was time to go up to their room.

"Brooke, there is one more surprise tonight…" Lucas said softly as they rode the elevator.

Brooke raised an eyebrow "Well, you are just pulling out all of the stops Mr. Scott….' She tried to play off her nervousness.

Lucas smiled as the elevator stop at their floor. He took Brooke's hand and gently led her down the hallway. He insisted on covering Brooke's eyes before they walked inside. Brooke tried to protest, but finally gave in to Lucas' puppy dogface. She finally let him cover her eyes with his hands.

"Open your eyes cheery…" Lucas whispered once they were inside.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes to find the most romantic setting before her. There in the living room was a big palette of blankets beside a roaring fire. There were candles and rose petals scattered all around the fireplace. It was one of the sweetest things Brooke had ever seen. Lucas had set it up for the room to be recreated like the night at Rachel's cabin. _How sweet is that?_ Brooke thought. She smiled as she felt Lucas wrap his strong arms around her and begin to place kisses along her neckline. Finally, before they got too carried away, Brooke turned with a seductive smile:

"I'll be right back…" She said with a husky voice, before retreating to their room to change.

* * *

Ok, so thank you guys for being patient. This has been a crazy week. But then again, when are they not crazy? So, I'm trying to bring you guys a little Brucas love here. But it's up to you, the readers. Do you want Brucas to continue? Or do you want Brooke to stop it before they go any further? Or Lucas for that matter? I want to get you guy's input. Anyway, I should have another chapter up by Monday at the latest. Please leave me some love and let me know what you think! Love ya!

Laura


	40. Love Will Keep Us Alive

Slowly, Brooke emerged from the bedroom again

Slowly, Brooke emerged from the bedroom again.

She had changed into the lingerie that she bought the other day, along with a matching robe that she wore as well. Brooke slowly began the walk toward Lucas. He smiled as he noticed she had come back into the room. Lucas sat on the palette with two glasses. They each had grape juice in them. Lucas had vowed that since Brooke couldn't drink right now, that he wouldn't either. He quickly got up to help Brooke down on the blanket, never taking his eyes off of her. Lucas tried to ignore the growing bulge in his pants for now.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Lucas breathed out, as he handed Brooke her glass of grape juice.

Brooke blushed "Not right now…" She muttered, "I'm starting to get chubby…" She said with a sigh.

Lucas shook his head "You just get more beautiful everyday, if that's possible…" He told her sincerely. Lucas then pulled Brooke over into his lap so that they could cuddle. Brooke's mind began to race as she was close to Lucas. Thoughts of what could happen flood her thoughts.

"Just relax babe, there's no reason to be nervous…" Lucas whispered, seeing her apprehension. Brooke sent him a weak smile and sipped her juice. They just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"This has been so sweet Lucas. I can't believe you did all of this for me…" Brooke finally said with a sincere smile.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her tighter "Well, no one deserves it more than you…" He gave the side of her face a peck "I wanted this to be special, for you and only you…" Lucas' voice had never sounded more genuine.

"It's been so nice, not to mention relaxing…" Brooke said with a slight blush. Lucas gently took her glass from her and laid both of theirs on the fireplace. He then gently pulled Brooke closer to his body as he softly massaged Brooke's shoulders; sling her robe down her arms. Brooke tried to not give in. But it had been so long, and she wanted nothing more than to be close to Lucas right now.

"Just relax Brooke, let me loosen you up…" Lucas whispered on her neck as he worked the tension out of her neck and upper back. Brooke resisted as long as she could, but finally gave in to Lucas' wondrous touch. His fingers were like heaven as he gently moved them over her bare skin. Lucas had taken the liberty to remove the robe, leaving Brooke in only her silky tank top and shorts. She couldn't lay flat on her stomach, for fear of crushing the baby. Lucas noticed Brooke's apprehension and grabbed one of the overstuffed pillows off the couch and placed it in front of Brooke, against the fireplace wall. Brooke sent him a grateful smile and leaned forward to rest on it as Lucas returned to Lucas chuckled as he heard Brooke let a couple of quiet moans escape.

"Mmm…." Brooke's eyes were closed as she indulged herself.

Finally after Lucas felt like she was relaxed enough for now, he began trailing kisses along her neck and back. Brooke finally sat up again and faced Lucas. She noticed quickly that he was overdressed, compared to her. Lucas, noticing the look Brooke was giving him, began slowing unbuttoning his shirt himself. But Brooke quickly brought her fingers to his and stops him. She sent him a loving smile as she began to undress him herself. Brooke tried to keep her hands from shaking, feeling like a virginal teenager all over again. Finally managing to get all of the buttons on his shirt undone, Brooke slid it down over his arms and tossed it aside behind her. She quickly discarded his undershirt as well, leaving a bare-chested Lucas in front of her. Brooke bites her lip as she motions for Lucas to turn around and lay flatly on his stomach.

"Do you not want me to?" Brooke asked with an innocent look. She was half playing around, half serious because of Lucas' hesitation. He finally obliged and got comfortable on his stomach. Lucas sighed contently as Brooke began running her fingers over his aching muscles. This felt better than anything his personal masseuse could do. Lucas did groan when Brooke began to straddle his butt as she rubbed his back and shoulders.

"Brooke…" Lucas moaned, as he could feel himself growing at the movement. Brooke gave him an innocent grin when Lucas looked back to see what she was doing. She finally stopped, concentrating more on working out the tension in his upper back. Lucas, growing impatient, stopped Brooke after a few moments. He gently shifted them so that Brooke was lying down on her back on the pile of blankets while he was lying beside her body with one arm spread over her mid section.

"You sure you want this?" Lucas asked softly before they went any further. Brooke smiled as his sincerity and compassion for her feelings. She sent him a wry smile and slowly nodded. Lucas studied her for a moment, now realizing that their faces were centimeters apart. He finally closed the gap, placing a sweet and loving kiss to her lips. Their hand began to do the talking, roaming each other's curves. Brooke let a tear drop when Lucas brought his fingers to her baby bump and just held them there. Lucas pulled away when he felt something wet against his cheek. He quickly saw the tears on Brooke's face and noticed where his hand was.

"There's no need to cry baby…" Lucas whispered as he lifted her tank top to place a loving kiss on Brooke's stomach. It was more than just foreplay. It was a gesture of love and admiration for Brooke carrying his child. Brooke ran her fingers loving over his buzzed locks as Lucas took the liberty to removing her silky shorts, leaving even less material between them. Lucas didn't stop there, taking the time to remove her tank top as well. This meant that their underwear was the only thing separating them anymore.

"You cold babe?" Lucas breathed out as he felt Brooke shiver under his touch. One part of her was cold, there being a slight draft. The other part was shivering from it being so long since especially Lucas had touched her. Lucas quickly pulled one of the blankets around them more as he settled to one side of Brooke's body again. He began placing loving kisses once more, from her forehead all the way down her face and neck to her chest. Brooke moaned as he placed loving kisses on and around her breasts.

"Oh god…." She moaned as he took each in his mouth. Brooke felt like that she should be doing something. She impatiently tugged as the waistband of Lucas' boxers. Lucas, sensing what she was trying to do, lifted his hips to help out real fast. Brooke pushed them down all the way before bringing her hands back up to stroke him. Lucas complied, as his fingers found their way to Brooke's panties, discarding them as well. Now they were both fully naked and exposed.

"Oh…." Brooke breathed out as Lucas found his way to her center.

"You like, hmmm? " Lucas whispered with a smirk. Brooke sent him a playful glare as she increased her strokes, knowing what it would do to Lucas. Lucas began a rhythmic pattern with his fingers, as Brooke would buck against them in response. The sensations that he was giving her were almost too much. And Brooke didn't let up either, as she kept her stroking going. The two of them could feel themselves getting worked up and like they could explode any second.

"One more time…" Lucas whispered as he was about to position himself on top of Brooke "I'm sure…" Brooke finished for him. They didn't fool with a condom, seeing as how Brooke was already pregnant. Lucas placed a few more loving kisses on Brooke as they shifted around. Finally, he was on top, still holding himself as not to hurt Brooke. Lucas looked to Brooke once more as he pushed himself into her.

"You ok?" He asked softly as he saw Brooke wince. She nodded and after a few moments of letting herself adjust to having Lucas in her after a while, Brooke began to move as well. Lucas took that as a sign that she was ok. He fell in rhythm with Brooke as they moved together. They never once left each other's gaze, finding comfort and passion in each other's eyes. Brooke pulled Lucas' butt closer to hers and encouraged him to move quicker with her hands.

"I'm so close…." Lucas panted as they moved together, each feeling their climax coming.

"Me…too.." Brooke panted as Lucas leaned down to kiss her.

Lucas picked up the pace a little more and could feel Brooke's release beneath his. His own release soon emerged. They collapsed in a heap of sweat and panting. Lucas carefully removed himself and then lay back down beside Brooke. he pulled her body close to his, determined to hold her. Lucas placed some more loving kisses on her lips and face. Brooke found her favorite spot on Lucas' chest to snuggle into. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open after the last couple of hour's events.

"I love you babe… "Lucas said between kisses "both of you…" His hand settled on her baby bump.

"Love you too…" Brooke whispered before they both fell into a deep sleep, still holding onto one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight shown through the next morning as Brooke and Lucas were still sleeping.

Lucas was the first to wake up. He was met with the sight of gorgeous brown curls in his face. He gently wept them back away from his face and Brooke's. She was still peacefully slumbering. Lucas noticed the VCR said the time was 8 am. He just continued to hold and watch Brooke sleep for a little while longer, just ecstatic to have her back in his arms. He only hoped that Brooke didn't regret last night, or think that he had only wanted sex. It was more than that for him. Lucas began to worry though, knowing how Brooke thought sometimes and that she might feel that way. Finally about 8:30, he decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed, as way of putting aside his fears as well. Lucas quickly calls for room service and grabbed his boxers and a robe to look presentable when they bring it up.

"Thank you very much…" Lucas tells the doorman, trying to stay quiet and not wake Brooke. He is slightly surprised that she hasn't woken before now. Lucas busies himself with putting the food on a tray to make it more special. He then slips back into the living room where Brooke is still sound asleep. Lucas sets the tray down on the table quietly and climbs back under the covers with Brooke. He wraps his arms around Brooke once more and finds his way to her baby bump. Brooke stirs a little and snuggled more into Lucas' chest. This what she did when she didn't want to wake up in the mornings.

"Morning pretty girl…" Lucas places another sweet kiss on her cheek. He sees Brooke's eyes flutter up slowly. She blinks to adjust to the sunlight before meeting his gaze and smiling.

"Morning broody…" Brooke let out a low yawn and tried to sit up. She wrapped the blankets around her a little more since she was chilled.

"Here babe, slip this on…' Lucas offered her the other terry robe. He had brought it in with him earlier, since he figured she might get cold once she woke up. Brooke smiled and wrapped the robe around her, hoping to warm up. Lucas pulled her against his chest again and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I got us some breakfast, thought you might be hungry?" Lucas said with a hopeful tone. It was then that Brooke noticed the tray of delicious food. She nodded with a smile as Lucas brought the tray over in front of them.

"Mmm, pancakes and eggs… " Brooke said with smiling eyes. She was hungry. She was also thankful that Lucas didn't bring up last night. It wasn't that Brooke regretted it. But she meant what she said when she said that this was his last chance. Brooke wouldn't allow herself to be fooled anymore.

Lucas noticed Brooke's preoccupied look "You ok pretty girl?" He asked as they sipped their orange juice.

"Me, oh yeah. Just not looking forward to going home and responsibilities again…" She said hoping that Lucas bought it.

"Don't worry babe. We can do this as often as you would like…" Lucas said with a warm smile. He loved waking up to Brooke and having her in his arms last night was a dream come true.

"What? Do I have syrup on my face?" Brooke asked innocently as she saw Lucas starring. He broke from his trance and shook his head. But she did have a piece of pancake on her chin.

"Just a little pancake…" Lucas smiled and grabbed it with his finger. He wiped it away and gave Brooke a peck on the cheek.

"So, what would my pretty girl like to do for her last day of relaxation?" Lucas asked as they ate their breakfast.

Brooke thought for a second "We could always go tour the Biltmore House…" She offered as something to do. Brooke had never been there and thought it might be cool.

"Sounds like a plan. We can a late lunch or early dinner there. And we could order in tonight…" Lucas said with a smile.

"Ok…" Brooke said with a mouthful of pancake. She and Lucas both started laughing. They quickly finished up their breakfast before going to shower.

"Can I join you?" Lucas asked as he saw Brooke headed for the bathroom. Brooke turned with a smirk.

"Last one in is a rotten egg…" Brooke told him before they raced to see who could beat the other one. They were in and out of the shower in twenty minutes, Brooke insisting on no funny business. Lucas complied and they were able to get dressed in a reasonable amount of time.

They caught a trolley to the Biltmore estate for a tour. Brooke was truly amazed at the size of the house. Lucas was impressed as well. He had actually been once for a field trip when he was younger. But he didn't remember a whole lot about it. They spent most of the afternoon there, enjoying the sights and sounds.

That evening, they were lying on the couch watching a movie while eating pizza. Lucas noticed that Brooke hadn't mentioned last night at all. He was hoping that she didn't regret or anything. But Brooke would avoid the subject or change it if he even tried to mention all day.

"Brooke, baby?" Lucas asked softly. He and Brooke were snuggled on the couch. Brooke didn't respond and Lucas looked down to find her eyes closed, like she was asleep.

"Night pretty girl…" Lucas said before he pulled the blanket around them some more and fell asleep with his arms protectively around Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Broody, have you seen my purse?" Brooke asked as they were loading up to head home the next day.

Lucas poked his head around the back of the car "It should be in the front seat, in the passenger seat…" He informed.

Brooke nodded and went to look for it. She found it "I found it babe..." She told him before climbing into the drivers' seat. Brooke offered to drive home since Lucas drove the whole way the other day.

The ride was quiet and peaceful, with some Dave Matthews playing in the background. Lucas would try and figure out Brooke's expression as they drove. She wouldn't look at him or do anything but stare straight ahead. But Lucas could see the reels spinning in her head. And he wanted to talk to her about it. And if Lucas was going to confront her, he needed to do it before they got home or went any longer without talking about it.

Luckily, they stopped on the way home for some lunch. They had slept in and took their time heading home. Brooke finally broke the silence between them when she announced that she was hungry. Lucas suggested that they pull off and find somewhere to eat at the next exit. They found an Applebee's to stop at. They were seated fairly quickly and the waitress came to get their drink orders.

"I'll take a lemonade…" Brooke decided to try something different.

"And I'll have sweet tea…" Lucas told the waitress.

They soon ordered their food and were waiting for it to be prepared. Lucas found that this might be a good time to bring up the other night and just make sure Brooke was ok with what happened. He just hoped that she didn't confirm his fears about her regretting it.

"Umm, Brooke…" Lucas got her attention. Brooke met his gaze and waited for him to continue "about the other night…" He breathed out, not sure how to bring it up.

Brooke stiffened slightly "What about it broody?" She tried to seem casual.

Lucas gently took her hand in his "I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with what happened. With us giving it another shot…" He said the last part lower.

Brooke bit her lip nervously as she tried to think of the best way to put this to him "I just don't want to rush things. We're not in high school anymore Luke. And we have three kids to think about now. I guess what I'm trying to say is. That if we are going to really do this this time, we have to make sure that we're both willing to give it a hundred percent. For each other and for our kids. I guess I need to know where your heart is this time, for real…" She kept her gaze ahead. Brooke felt bad when she saw the crestfallen expression on Lucas' face. She figured it was from questioning where his heart was. But Brooke had to know. Lucas swallowed hard before standing up and coming over to Brooke's side of the booth. He motioned for her to let him slide in next to her for a second. Brooke obliged:

"My heart…" Lucas began to get choked "is right here. With you, with our baby…" He placed a loving hand on Brooke's stomach "and with those two angels back home. I have never wanted anything like I want you guys. You, the twins, and this baby mean everything. You do today, you will tomorrow, and you certainly will until the day I die. All I can ask is that you just trust me again. I know it's a lot to ask and more than I probably deserve. But nothing could ever stop me from loving you or our children…" He let a couple of tears slip. Brooke had a few of her own threatening to fall. She quickly wiped them away.

"I'm willing to try and trust you again…" Brooke said with a strained voice "I really do love you Luke…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest.

"I love you too pretty girl, so much…" He told her softly. They stayed there for a few minutes, before Lucas slid back on his side of the table. They tried to act natural after their little encounter while still waiting for the food. Finally the waitress brought it out and refilled their drinks.

"So I was thinking, that maybe you could start staying in our room some again. To you know; help me with the baby and all. It's not easy being pregnant and all and…." Brooke began to ramble. She was trying to say that she missed Lucas but didn't want to just come right out and say it.

Lucas smiled and put a hand on Brooke's to calm her "It's ok babe. I would love to start staying in our room again. It would be a hell of a lot more comfortable too…" They both chuckled. They finished up their lunch before getting back on the road.

"You want me to drive?" Lucas asked as they walked back to the car. He had noticed Brooke yawning some.

Brooke nodded "That would be great. Your son is making me tired…" She teased but was being serious. Lucas smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before going around and getting into the drivers' seat.

"Home sweet home…" Lucas said as they drove toward Charlotte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins yelled from the front porch.

They had been watching for a solid hour for Lucas' black Explorer to pull into the driveway. Lydia and James chuckled at their grandchildren's persistence. They finally convinced the twins to at least go play some basketball or ride their bikes in the driveway for a few minutes. Lydia and James watched until they saw the car and called the twins up onto the porch.

"Hey babies…" Brooke engulfed her children in big bear hugs "You have no idea how much I missed you guys. Were you two sweet for Grandpa James and Grandmother?" She asked her children.

"Of course mommy…" Maddie said with her hands on her hips. She was all Brooke.

"I taught Grandpa how to made a three point shot…" Aidan beamed.

Lucas' eyes lit up at this "That's my boy…" He ruffled Aidan's hair and gave him a high five.

"They were wonderful. We swam, we went to the park. Nathan and Haley brought Connor by a couple of times. We had fun, didn't we guys?" Lydia asked the twins who nodded with big smiles "So, how was Ashville?" Lydia asked her daughter as they went inside. James went to help Lucas with their luggage real fast.

Brooke smiled 'It was really nice. I don't think I realized how much I need a vacation until now. But we stayed at the most beautiful resort. And we even went to the Biltmore…" Brooke said with a grin.

"I'm glad. You deserve it baby…" Lydia said, giving her daughter a hug. They made their way into the living room to sit down for a minute. Brooke sighed and ran her hand over her baby bump.

"Thank you guys again for staying with the twins. I really hope that they weren't too much…" Brooke said with hope that her children were not too out of line. But Brooke felt like Maddie and Aidan had been taught to be well behaved.

"No honey, they were angels…" Lydia smiled "Oh, and Karen called while you guys were away. She just wanted me to tell you to call her when you get a minute. She said she had something to tell you. And not mention it to Lucas if possible…" Lydia said, giving her daughter a skeptical eye.

Brooke nodded "Probably about what we've been working on…" She sighed "Karen and I are planning to take a trip next month. We plan to go find that Sarah woman and confront her. Karen has been working on tracking her down. I'm hoping she founds something…' Brooke informed Lydia.

"Maybe she did honey…" Lydia smiled as Lucas and James joined them in the living room "We better get going sweetheart. Our plan leaves in an hour and your dad has a meeting first thing in the morning," Lydia said, standing up to say goodbyes.

"Thank you guys again…" Lucas spoke, giving Lydia a hug and shaking hands with James.

"No problem. You guys take care and we'll see you two for the holidays…" James said as they made their way toward the front door. He and Lydia said goodbye to the twins as well before getting in their car to head to the airport.

"Home sweet home…" Brooke said, falling back onto the couch again.

"Sure is…" Lucas smiled and joined her.

A little bit later, the family of four was finishing up dinner. They had grilled out hot dogs and shot a few fireworks, at the request of the twins. Brooke was leading them upstairs to make sure they had their baths and to read them a story now.

"Mommy, can we read 'Where the Wild Things Are' please?" Aidan asked with a toothy grin.

"Sure buddy…" Brooke said with a sigh "but first, you need baths, you guys are dirty from playing all day…" She teased wrinkling their noses.

Brooke decided to take a shower herself while the twins took theirs. She then joined them, freshly in pajamas to read before bed. As she was reading the last line, Brooke looked down to see both of the twins asleep on her lap. She smiled and ran her fingers through their hair and watched them sleep for a minute.

"They're good kids, aren't they?" Lucas whispered from the doorway. Brooke looked up with a smile as he looked on with pride. They had done pretty well for teenage parents. And now they were adding another one to the mix, who would hopefully bring as much joy and pride to them.

"They're my angels…" Brooke smiled. Lucas came and lifted Maddie gently off of Brooke. He then carried her to her bed and tucked her in. Lucas gave his daughter a kiss to the cheek before turning off the light in her room. He found Brooke waiting for him in their bed. She patted his side of the bed, signaling for him to climb in. Lucas didn't waste any time before he obliged. He smiled when he felt Brooke move closer to him and find her spot on his chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly and rubbed circles on Brooke's back.

"I love you Luke…" Brooke said with a sleepy voice.

"Love you too babe. Get some sleep" He told her softly but got no response. Lucas chuckled before falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a couple of days for Brooke to get back in touch with Karen. Between meetings and deadlines, the two of them kept playing phone tag. Finally, on that Wednesday afternoon, Karen caught Brooke in her office at the store.

"Hey Karen, I got your message…" Brooke told her mother in law on the other line.

"Hey sweetie. Yes, I called while you and Luke were away. How was Ashville by the way?" Karen inquired, hoping that they had a good time.

"It was really nice Karen. It was relaxing and Lucas and I had some quality time to ourselves, which we never get. It was good…" Brooke sounded rested which she hadn't in months.

"I'm so glad. I was hoping you guys would just relax and enjoy your time away. You guys deserve it…" Karen sounded pleased. Her tone then got serious "Sweetie, I've got some good news. Tommy should be dropping by an envelope for you sometime today or tomorrow. Apparently he's found something useful. I had called to give you a heads up to look out for him coming by…" The older woman explained.

"That's great Karen. No problem…" Brooke assured her. There was a knock at the door "Hold on one second Karen…" Brooke told the woman as she told whoever knocked to come in.

"Brooke, this was just dropped off for you…" Eva said with an apologetic smile. Brooke just waved her over and told the envelope. On the front was written "Brooke Scott" in big letters.

"Thanks Eva, I'll be out in just a minute…" Brooke excused the younger girl before returning to her phone call "Sorry Karen. It looks like Tommy just dropped it off…" She said with a nervous tone.

"Honey, it's up to you when you want to open it. I'm sure this is a little overwhelming. I can wait on the phone for you to if you would like…" Karen offered, knowing that Brooke would need some support. She wanted Brooke to do this when she was ready.

"Ok, I'm ready…" Brooke took a deep breath before ripping the brown package open "We have a birth certificate, high school transcript, marriage license, and some other useless documents. Her birth name is Jamie Lynn Myers Meloni. Mother is Jennifer Anne Myers, no father on the birth certificate. She was born in Raleigh, NC to her mother who was 20 at the time. Her marriage license puts her and her husband living in Rhode Island. A small town called Westerly…" Brooke finished, astonished "They have a birth record on their child as well. She has a son, Walker Garrett Meloni. Husband is Jeremy Meloni…"

"She was born in Raleigh? That's not far from here. Her mother could still live there…" Karen breathed out "And no father on the birth certificate, that's odd. I even put Dan on Lucas' at his birth. I wanted to put Keith, but he insisted that I put Dan, since he is biologically his son. It sounds like this woman has some ghosts in her past. Her and her mother both…" Karen said sadly.

Brooke sighed "Sounds like it…" She swallowed "I'm going to drop by Tommy's office this afternoon, see if he can find out anything else about the family. Something just doesn't add up. Plus, I need an address in Westerly for Jamie and her husband. Hopefully, they haven't moved…" Brooke said with some hope.

"Sounds good honey. Now all we have to do is convince Lucas to let us go one more time. Hopefully he won't hide our suitcases and car keys as to try and stop us…." Karen said with a playful sarcasm.

"He better not…" Brooke huffed "But I hope that Luke finally understands that this is important to me. And I hope he understands why I have to do this…."

"I'm sure he does honey, I'm sure he does…" Karen assured the younger woman "Well, I better let you get back to work. I'm sure you have all kinds of clothes to design."

"Thanks so much Karen. I'll call you later if I find anything out from Tommy that is important, ok?"

"Ok. Give everyone my love…"

"Thanks, you too Karen. Bye bye…'

"Bye hon.." And with that, Brooke and Karen hung up their phones.

Brooke sat back in her chair, reading over the documents. Something just didn't add up about this woman. She didn't seem like the home wrecker type. She had a home all herself. And it seems she's had a pretty decent life. In other circumstances, they might have been friends. Brooke kept running ideas and scenarios over in her head for a little while. That was until someone knocked on her door a little while later.

"Come in…" Brooke called out and ran her fingers through her hair.

Lucas appeared at the doorway with a wide grin 'Hey pretty girl…" He smiled and went to give her a peck on the forehead.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you" Brooke said pleasantly surprised "What brings you all the way to my store at…" Brooke noticed she had spaced out for a couple of hours "lunchtime…" She finished, trying not to seem flustered. Brooke just wasn't sure what or how to tell Lucas about all of this. She decided to wait for the right time.

"I was hoping to take my beautiful, pregnant wife out for lunch. Since I haven't' done that in a while. And coach gave us two hours instead of 30 minutes for lunch today…"Lucas said as he offered his hand to help lift Brooke from her chair.

"Aww, that's really sweet Broody…" Brooke said with a genuine smile "Just let me run to the ladies room and we'll get out of here…" She winked before heading to the bathroom to freshen up and pee. Lucas noticed a suspicious brown envelope on Brooke's desk that looked like it had been open. He trusted Brooke not to keep secrets. And god knows that they have had their share of problems from them in the past. He just told himself that it was probably just some fabric samples. If not, Brooke would tell him when she was ready.

"Ok, I'm ready now…" Brooke called from the doorway with a cheeky grin "I think your child wants Chinese baby…" She said as she ran her fingers over her baby bump.

"Then Chinese it is…" Lucas said with a grin as they laced their fingers together. They headed to their favorite place three blocks over in downtown Charlotte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Brooke and Lucas finished lunch, they had to head back to work. Lucas had to get back to afternoon drills and Brooke had some business of her own to take care of. She was bound and determined to find out this woman's story. She wanted any piece of information that she could so that she could use it against her and destroy her, just like she had destroyed Brooke and Lucas' family for a while. Brooke was still slightly bitter. But in the end, all she really wanted was answers. The background on this woman was just leverage.

Brooke pulled into the five level concrete parking decks. This was the address she was given for Tommy's office. She parked and went inside the lobby. She then took the elevator up to the third floor and went to the office at the end of the hallway. She was greeted with a middle-aged woman, probably mid 30s with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked simple, but nice.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked sweetly.

Brooke nodded "Yes, I'm here to see Tommy. My name is Brooke Scott." She told the womanly with a smile.

"Give me one minute…" The lady said before paging someone over her phone.

The woman then turned back to Brooke "All the way at the end of the hall, last door on your right. He's expecting you…" She said politely.

"Thank you…" Brooke said before gathering up the courage to walk down the hallway. She just kept putting one foot in front of the other. Brooke then found herself standing at the doorway to Tommy's office.

"Brooke, come on in…" The man grated with a smile.

"Hi, thank you for seeing me so quickly…" Brooke sighed, "I wanted to thank you in person for all of your help. I know it wasn't easy." She said with an earnest smile.

Tommy waved her off "I was just doing my job…" He smiled.

"Well, thank you still…" Brooke sighed "I umm, I just had one more favor to ask. And I'll understand if you can't. But you see, some things just don't add up about Jamie's past. Her or her mother's…" Brooke said with a nervous expression.

"And you want me to look into a little more?" Tommy asked even though he knew the answer "I'm not sure what I can find, but I'll try…" He offered.

"Thank you so much…" Brooke was so relieved "Ok, first of all, Jamie's birth certificate is missing her father's name. I was wondering if we could find out why that is. Why was only her mother listed on the birth certificate? And secondly, I just need to verify Jamie and her husband's address in Westerly…" Brooke sighed once she was done explaining.

"Ok, can you give me a few minutes?" Tommy asked.

"Sure" Brooke nodded. She had all the time in the world.

Brooke watched as Tommy typed and made a couple of short phone calls for about twenty minutes. She took in the sterile white walls and no decorations of his office. But she figured that not everyone had time to spruce up his or her workspace like she did. Brooke also pondered what they might find out about Jamie. And what would she do with the information she was given? Tommy clearing his throat brought Brooke from her reverie:

"Ok, according to the hospital where Jamie was born in Raleigh, there was no father in the picture at the time of Jamie's birth. I made a few phone calls to check into her mother's background. They should be faxing over what they got any second. No marriage license for Jennifer Myers. She put her brother as an emergency contact for her and Jamie. It appears she never married…" He informed. Brooke nodded, listening with intent. Just then, the fax machine began printing something. Tommy rolled his office chair toward it to retrieve whatever was coming through.

"Ok, she's not a criminal. Not even any misdemeanor charges…" Tommy sifted through the pile of papers that were faxed "Look at this. I think we just found out why Jamie's father wasn't on the birth certificate…" Tommy passed a police report file to Brooke.

"Jennifer Myers was raped after a Duke basketball game in the fall before Jamie was born" Brooke read quietly "Jamie was a product of her mother's rape?" Brooke asked softly. Tommy just nodded sympathetically.

"Three players on the team were suspected for the crime. But there wasn't enough evidence to incriminate anyone…" Tommy explained as he read the next page.

"Oh really. Who were they?" Brooke asked nonchalantly. She wasn't expecting the next words to come out of Tommy's mouth, especially the third name.

"A Michael Hinson, a Dave Buchman and a…" Tommy gasped "a Dan Scott…" He sighed, passing the paper to Brooke. Brooke's eyes just got wide. Dan Scott investigated for rape?

* * *

Oh no! Surprise! Well, this is far from over. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the chapter at least. I did my best to give you guys some Brucas love, so show me some love lol! I'm not the best at writing love scenes but I do what I can. Thank you guys for being patient. I had hoped to have this posted yesterday but got bogged down with stuff at work. Anyway, enjoy and please send me any comments or suggestions for the next chapter. Have a great one guys!!

Laura

Ps Please R & R!!


	41. She's Got Betty Davis Eyes

"Thank you again for seeing me…" Brooke and Tommy shook hands before she left his office

"Thank you again for seeing me…" Brooke and Tommy shook hands before she left his office.

"I'll try to do a little more snooping, see if I can find anything else that might be useful" Tommy assured her "Anyways, good luck with what you found…" He said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Brooke said before walking out. She wasn't sure what to think about the information that she was just given. Brooke walked mindlessly out toward her car. She decided not to bear this burden for long alone. She made a phone call.

"Hey girlie, can you meet for coffee in about ten minutes, please?" Brooke asked the woman on the other end of the line "Great, the Starbucks on Ninth…" She stated where to meet "See ya then…" Brooke sighed as she flipped her phone shut. She drove quietly on toward Starbucks. Halfway there, she heard an old song from high school land turned it up so she could drown out her thoughts.

Ten minutes later, Brooke was seated with her decaf coffee and muffin, as she saw Peyton come through the door. Her blonde curls had been straightened and it was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey B. Scott." Peyton greeted her friend.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me so soon…" Brooke's voice was shaky "I need to talk to someone about this and I figured you might be able to help me. I couldn't call Haley because she's in school and Karen can't know about this, not right now. And Rachel, well, she's Rachel. She's more interested in whatever guy is sharing her bed this week…" She said with a witty laugh. Peyton chuckled as well.

"No problem. I needed a break from the gallery anyway…" Peyton said with a reassuring smile. She quickly went to grab some coffee and then joined Brooke back at their table "So, what's up?"

"Well…' Brooke sighed, "Karen and I have been trying to track that Sarah woman. Well, it turns out she has some serious skeletons in her closet. And I'm not talking like she ate paste in 4-year-old kindergarten or snuck in the bathroom at recess to smoke…" Brooke swallowed "for starters, her mother was raped, and she was a product of that rape….' She sighed.

"Wow…" Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"I know…" Brooke breathed out and took a quick sip "But here's the really creepy part. Dan was one of the men accused of raping her mother…" She shuttered at the thought.

"What?" Peyton spewed coffee all over herself "You're kidding…" She pleaded, "That means that Lucas and Nathan may have a sister? And that Lucas had an affair with…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Don't say it…" Brooke's stomach churned "I should have known that Dan would be in the middle of all of this. He always is…' She quipped sarcastically.

"You have to tell Lucas…" Peyton insisted.

Brooke shook her head "I know that. But how? And what do I tell him?" Brooke pleaded. She had no clue.

"Just sit him down tonight, after the kids have gone to bed and just ell him Brooke. There's no easy way to relay this kind of information. You just have to tell him and I'm sure he'll be happy that at least you were upfront with him…" Peyton offered as encouragement.

"Yeah…" Brooke sighed, "What if this girl really is their sister Pey?" Her voice was quivering. Peyton sighed and put a comforting hand on top of Brooke's

"We'll deal with that when we get there. Right now, you just worry about telling Lucas. The rest will fall into place…" Peyton tried to assure her.

That evening, Brooke put the twins to bed early. They had school the next day anyway, so an hour more of sleep wouldn't hurt them. Brooke then spent five minutes in the bathroom giving herself a pep talk. She then went to join Lucas to watch some TV downstairs before they went to sleep. It was now or never.

"Hey babe…" Lucas said as Brooke joined him on the couch. He allowed Brooke to lay her head in his lap with her baby bump sticking proudly into the air. It was growing daily. Lucas proudly began rubbing his fingers over it and massaging Brooke's side.

"Mmm, hello to you too… " Brooke moaned as his fingers worked their magic. Lucas just smirked; glad to know that he could still satisfy Brooke after all this time. He noticed that her breasts were beginning to fill out more and her skin was positively glowing. He loved a pregnant Brooke, because pregnancy just made her even sexier, if that's possible.

"I think someone is enjoying herself…" Lucas teased as he quickly changed the channel from ESPN to one of the music stations, some soft jazz. He decided to try and give Brooke some attention tonight since they were giving them a shot again. Lucas just wanted her to be as happy and relaxed as possible. He gently positioned himself so that they were lying side by side with Brooke's legs in between his. Lucas slowly began to caress Brooke's arms and chest. He then lowered himself to place a few loving kisses on Brooke's face and lips. Brooke tried to not moan or beg him to take her upstairs right now. Her hormones were making her crazy. Lucas gently began to massage her breasts, but stopped when Brooke winced.

"What's wrong babe? They sore?" He asked softly. Brooke quickly pulled his hand back over her chest and moved her hand with his over her breasts. She needed this, wanted to be touched right now, even if she was a little sore. But as Lucas began to oblige once more, Brooke stopped for just a minute.

"We… need… to… talk…" Brooke said between gasps and moans. She tried to restrain Lucas' fingers gently. He groaned and sat up to face her.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" He asked gently yet with some firmness. Lucas noted the nervous expression on Brooke's face.

"We need to talk…" She repeated shakily. Brooke lifted herself up from the couch. Lucas sighed and ran his fingers over his face. A few seconds later, Brooke returned with the mysterious envelope that he had noticed on her desk early today. He figured that she was ready to spill whatever was bothering her now.

"There are some things you need to know…." Brooke started with a sigh "Your mom and I did some digging to help find Sarah, so we could get answers. But what we found was a little more than we bargained for. The Sarah that you met that night, well she's not who you think she was…" Brooke said with some bitterness. She slowly passed the envelope to Lucas and let him begin reading. They sat for ten minutes in silence while Lucas read over all the documents. Birth certificate on her and her son, marriage license, etc.

"There's one more thing…" Brooke said hesitantly as she pulled the last two papers from behind her back "This is probably going to shock you, but I felt like you needed to know…" She whispered, passing the police report from Jennifer Myers rape and the notes that stated Dan as one of the guys suspected. Lucas' mouth fell open as he read on. His stomach twisted as he read Dan's name. This could not be happening. The woman that he supposedly had an affair could be related?

"They never convicted anyone one for the rape charges. There wasn't enough evidence and Jennifer didn't remember much from her attack. She had been drugged…" Brooke said hoarsely.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke? I just, I can't believe this…." Lucas choked out. He felt Brooke put a comforting hand on his back. She then pulled him closer as they held each other. Brooke's heart broke when she heard Lucas quietly sobbing. She just held him and whispered that it would be ok. On one hand, Brooke could be angry still and all. But she couldn't' stand to see Lucas hurting or upset. Finally after a while, Lucas looked into her eyes with a grateful look. He then placed a kiss on her forehead as a thank you.

"I love you babe…" Lucas said hoarsely, from crying.

Brooke smiled "I love you too babe…." She swallowed. Lucas gently stood up from the couch and bent over to pull Brooke into his arms. Brooke sent him a questioning look as he held her in his arms.

What are you doing?" Brooke asked, in a breathless voice.

"I'm taking my beautiful wife upstairs and make love to her…" Lucas said with a smirk, but saw the look in Brooke's eye "Please?" He needed to be close to her. Brooke's defenses were slowly slipping away at the gaze Lucas had over her. She felt desirable for the first time in months. Slowly, she nodded and let Lucas carry her upstairs. And in their bed, Lucas and Brooke made sweet, passionate love for the second time this week….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the first week in October and the day before Brooke and Karen would leave on their road trip. Brooke was having a heart to heart with the twins about her going away.

"So guys, I'm going to need you two to be very sweet for Daddy. Grandma Karen and I will hopefully be home in a few days, a week tops. You two are going to stay here and help Daddy watch over the house and Bruno, Millie, and Milo. Is that ok?" She asked Maddie and Aidan who looked confused.

"But mommy, where are you and Grandma Karen going?" Maddie asked with childlike innocence. Brooke looked to Lucas who was sitting beside her. He just shrugged, not being very much help. But Lucas wasn't exactly keen on Brooke taking this trip even though he wanted answers now, more than ever. Brooke sent him a glare for being so unhelpful before turning back to the twins.

"We're just taking a girls trip. Grandma Karen has some family up north that she wants to see…" Brooke hated lying. But she couldn't make two 8 year olds understand why she was doing this or what was really going. Especially when it was all a mystery to her.

"You'll come back, right?" Aidan asked in almost a scared voice. Brooke's heart broke at seeing her son upset. But she needed to do this.

"Of course I will buddy…" Brooke pulled the twins up on the couch with them "I will always come back…" She told them.

Everything was settled now. She had packed and been to her appointment with Dr. Ryan the day before to get cleared to go. He seems to think that Brooke was in good enough health to take the trip. Dr. Ryan just warned her not to get too tired or too stressed. Lucas had called and made Karen promise that she would take care of Brooke. And of course, Karen assured him that she would and that everything would be fine. What could possibly go wrong?

"We should go out to dinner mommy, as a like a farewell dinner tonight." Maddie said with enthusiasm.

"I think that would be fun baby…" Brooke smiled at her daughter "We could go to ooohhhh!' She gasped. The other three people eyed her carefully. But Brooke's eyes welled up with joy and she took each one of their hands and placed it on her belly.

"Feel this…" Brooke said with a wide grin. Maddie and Aidan gasped as they felt their sibling kick inside their mother. Lucas' eyes welled up with tears. Partly because of joy for this moment, and part of it was because he didn't want Brooke to go.

"Wow…" Maddie said in awe.

"That was your brother or sisters' first kick…" Brooke winked at Lucas, because they knew it was a brother. But they hadn't told anyone just yet. Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and they shared a sweet kiss. They all waited to see if the baby would kick again, before they had to eventually head to school and work.

That evening, the family of four went out to eat. They ate and chatted just like the past few months never happened. Maddie and Aidan were all smiles to have their parents happy again. And Brooke was positively glowing. Lucas enjoyed himself too, but he was a little apprehensive about Brooke taking this trip. He just wanted her to be safe. But he told himself it was only a week and Brooke would be back home.

"Night mommy…" Maddie said with a sleepy smile. She let out a small yawn as Brooke closed the book they were reading.

"Night baby. Get some sleep…" Brooke gave her forehead a kiss and went to tuck Aidan in. But he was already fast asleep. Brooke smiled and pulled the blanket up around him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead as well before going to join Lucas in their room.

Brooke quickly washed her face and changed into her pajamas as Lucas lay in the bed reading a book. He merely looked up when Brooke came into the room. They exchanged smiles before Brooke retreat to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later, wearing his favorite lingerie. Brooke walked over to his side of the bed and slowly began to straddle his legs. Lucas finally looked up with the sudden contact.

"Hey babe…" He said with almost a sad voice. Brooke gently took his book and laid it on the bedside table.

"Hey…. You're talking to me?" Brooke asked with a hurt smile. Lucas looked at her curiously but then sighed.

He nodded "I guess so…" Lucas tried to hide the worry on his face.

Brooke was a little taken back by his attitude "Well, you don't have to. I guess I could just leave tomorrow morning without speaking to my husband. If that's what you really want. …" She wrapped her arms around her baby bump. He was being particularly active tonight. Lucas just sat there for a minute, not sure what to say. He hated how stubborn Brooke could be about things sometimes. But he also knew why she was doing this. Brooke finally decided to go to sleep if Lucas wouldn't talk to her. She wasn't going to beg. As she was about to stand up, Lucas gently pulled her back.

"Brooke, wait…" Lucas' voice didn't sound like it usually did. There was worry and sadness in it "I know that I've been acting like a jerk all day and been quiet. It's just that…. It's just" He bit his lip "You have to come home to me. If you don't, I don't that I could go on without you, you understand?" Tears made their way silently down his cheek. Brooke felt her own eyes welling up at seeing Lucas cry. He almost never cried.

"I know Broody. And I will, I promise…" Brooke sniffed "I just need to know that I have your support. That's what is going to get me back home…" She said with a teary smile. Lucas gently reached over and wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"Don't cry, please…" He whispered, "Let's just savor tonight. And we'll worry about tomorrow when it comes…" Lucas said softly as he pulled Brooke to his chest. They snuggled together and held each other for a while. Neither one was really ready to go. Lucas kept placing kisses on Brooke's forehead or the top of her head. He finally rolled Brooke over so that she was lying on her back. He then started to place loving kisses all along Brooke's jaw line and neck. Brooke let out a low moan as he found her spot right below her ear. They had to be relatively quiet, since Karen was visiting. Brooke gasped when Lucas began massaging her stomach and then dipped his hand lower, inside her panties.

"Luke…" She gasped. There was no way that Brooke could resist. Pregnancy was a riot on her emotions and on top of that, it made her hornier than ever.

"Shhh, let's make tonight count…" Luke whispered, "I need you babe…" He looked straight into Brooke's eyes. Brooke nodded, needing him too. Slowly, they began to undress each other, with finesse. They let their hands do some roaming, making sure not to leave an inch untouched. Lucas finally positioned himself over Brooke as they starred into each other's eyes. Their bodies collided as one and began to find a rhythm together. There was so much love and compassion between them right now, as they made love; at least it would be a memory they could hold onto while they were apart. They both felt their releases coming soon and reached them together at once. They collapsed in a heap of sweat and heaving breathing. Lucas placed a loving kiss on Brooke's forehead before pulling out of her. He pulled Brooke close to him and they snuggled more under the covers. Brooke weakly pulled the sheets around their naked bodies and leaned into Lucas' chest.

"I love you Luke…" Brooke said with exhaustion, but still meaning it.

"I love you too babe…" Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her middle. He smiled sleepily as he felt the baby kick against him. Lucas placed one more kiss to Brooke's forehead before giving into sleep himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"You guys be good for Daddy, ok? And I will call you tonight…" Brooke engulfed her two children into her arms. Maddie and Aidan clung to her, not wanting to let their mother go.

"I love you mommy," Maddie said as she gave Brooke a big hug.

"Me too mommy…" Aidan said sheepishly. He wasn't normally that affectionate, but he did get emotional when Brooke would go off sometimes.

"Love you guys, so much…" Brooke gave them each one last hug.

"Bye mom…" Lucas gave Karen a hug "I'm counting on you to take care of her…" He said with a grin, but Karen could see the concern in his eyes.

"I will, don't worry…" Karen said intently. It was now Brooke and Lucas' turn to say goodbye.

"Bye Broody…" Brooke said with a strangled voice. She fell into his arms as Lucas began to hold on for dear life.

"Bye babe…" Lucas said softly "take care of our son…" He whispered so that only Brooke could here. They both let a hand creep to her baby bump and held it there.

"Call you tonight babe…" Brooke said with one final kiss

"I'll be waiting..." Lucas said with a wink. He then helped Brooke into the passenger seat.

Lucas and the twins waited on the front porch until they couldn't' see Brooke's SUV anymore. The twins sent Lucas the most pitiful expressions. He bent down and brought them both in for a big hug.

"Don't worry guys, she'll be back before we know it…" Lucas said with a fake smile. He had to keep up appearances "I tell you what. You guys are really good today in school and do all your work, and we can have ice cream sundaes for dinner tonight. Mommy won't ever know…." He said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah!" This got him a smile. Lucas chuckled and ruffled their hair before going to get their things and getting on with their day.

Back in the car…

Karen sighed as they pulled onto the interstate. She noticed that apprehensive look on her daughter in law's face. Brooke had simply put on a Norah Jones cd for them to listen to while they drove. She simply sat with her hands folded over her baby bump, starring into space.

"Brooke, honey. Everything is going to be fine…" Karen finally broke the silence "I know you miss Lucas and the twins. And they'll miss you. But we'll be back before you know it. And then, we get to welcome my next grandchild into the world…" She said with a big smile.

Brooke finally mustered up a smile "Yeah, you're right…" She sighed. Brooke wasn't upset about leaving. Sure, she hated to leave Lucas or the twins right now and was going to miss them terribly while she was gone. But she was more anxious about telling Karen the other little tidbit of information that she acquired from Tommy. It would surely upset Karen.

"Umm, Karen…" Brooke finally spoke again, with some hesitance "If I tell you something, you promise not to freak out on me?" She had to make sure the woman could handle it.

Karen cocked an eyebrow "Brooke, I'm a big girl. Whatever it is, you can tell me…" She said with a reassuring smile.

Brooke swallowed hard "The other day, when I went to see Tommy…" She took a deep breath "I found something else out. Something that is disturbing to say the least…" Karen just waited for her to finish "Jennifer Myers was raped the fall of her freshmen year, after a Duke basketball game. The rape resulted in her getting pregnant, and having Jamie…" She finished with a sigh.

"That's terrible honey…" Karen said with a sad smile "But what does that have to do with anything?" She asked innocently.

"Karen, there were three players suspected for the rape…." Brooke swallowed "Dan was one of the guys that they think raped her…" She breathed out.

Karen's face fell into an 'o' formation. She tried to remain composed "Do they know it was him?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Brooke shook her head "They don't know…" She sighed "From the police report, there wasn't' enough evidence to convict anyone in the end. It's still a dead case…" She told the older woman sympathetically.

"But we don't know that Dan did do it…" Karen said with a sigh.

"No, we don't…" Brooke yawned, "I guess we're going to find out though…"

"Well, all we can do is hope for the best, honey…" Karen said with optimism "Why don't you take a nap and then I'll let you take over in a little while…" She offered. Brooke nodded with a tired smile. She leaned back and let exhaustion take over while Karen drove. Hopefully they would be close to Westerly by later tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, the two women were checking into their hotel in Providence, RI.

Brooke and Karen found a Holiday Inn and went to find a room for the night. They had driven all the way to Providence, so that they could get an early start tomorrow trying to find Jamie. Providence was only about 45 minutes from Westerly.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before going to bed…" Brooke said with a tired smile.

"Sure thing. I'll call and reserve a wake up call for us for in the morning real fast…" Karen told the younger girl. Brooke nodded and headed into the bathroom.

As Karen heard the water running, she picked up the phone and called the front desk. Two minutes later, they had a wake up call set for 7 am. She chuckled as she heard Brooke singing in the shower.

_I dont care who you are  
Where youre from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like its deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you re on the run  
It seems like were meant to be_

_  
Chorus_

_  
Bridge  
Ive tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where youre coming from  
I dont care, as long as you love me, baby._

Karen thought about how as corny as that song was, it had a message. All that anybody could ever ask for was for someone to love them. She felt so lucky to have Keith and Lilly in her life and who she knew loved her so much. A few minutes later, Brooke emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Bathroom is all yours…" Brooke said with a smile.

Karen nodded "Thanks, I might rinse off as well. Riding in a car that long makes you sore…" She said with a chuckle.

While Karen had her time in the bathroom, Brooke decided to call and say goodnight to Lucas and the twins. She had called Lucas after dinner to let him know that they were close to where they were going. Lucas was glad to hear her voice again and put the twins on tos ay goodnight as well. As Karen was coming out of the bathroom, Brooke was finishing up her conversation with Lucas:

"Yeah, we're going to get an early start tomorrow….. I will babe, I promise…. Love you too Broody" She sighed and placed a hand on her belly "Goodnight…" And with that, Brooke hung up her phone. Karen climbed in her double bed to get comfortable. The TV was on low and Brooke was reading a pregnancy book. Karen decided to read a magazine for a few minutes. Twenty minutes later, Brooke could barely keep her eyes open. She also missed her family.

"Thanks again for coming with me Karen. I know you miss Keith and Lilly a lot though.." Brooke said with a sigh.

Karen put down her magazine "I do sweetie, yeah. But I'm glad that I was able to come. You can't do this by yourself. And it would probably be awkward if Lucas came with you, considering the circumstances. So I'm happy to do it…." She smiled sincerely.

"Thanks Karen…" Brooke snet her a grateful smile before snuggling up under her covers "Goodnight …" She said with a yawn.

"Night Brooke…" Karen turned her lamp off as well and got comfortable. The sooner that they got started on this adventure, the sooner they could go home.

_Hush my love now dont you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep_

If theres one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Oh my lovein my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep

I know theres one thing that  
You showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all  
Lets give love to all

In Tree Hill, Keith held a sleeping Lilly to his chest. They had just read a bedtime story and Lilly fell asleep halfway through. He was happy to at least have her while karen was gone. It was a link to the woman that he loved most in his life. Keith laid lilly over on Karen's pllow, letting her stay in their bed. He then got comfortable on his side, and tried to get some sleep while dreaming of him and Karen….

Lucas placed a kiss to both of the twins foreheads as they fell asleep in his and Brooke's bed. They had begged to stay with him since Brooke was gone. Lucas couldn't say no to his children's puppy dog eyes. So he say yes as long as they promised to sleep. they had school and he had a long day of practice tomorrow. Lucas slid under the covers on his side of the bed and read a few chapters from the latest novel he was reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Brooke and Karen grabbed some breakfast before doing some shopping. They weren't planning to go to Jamie's house until lunchtime. They found a boutique with lots of baby clothes and accessories. After putting off the inevitable, they made the drive to Westerly.

"Wow, this like Tree Hill all over again…" Brooke joked as they drove through the small town. But it was a little quaint town, much like Tree Hill.

"Probably without the drama though…" Karen said with a chuckle. Brooke laughed as well.

"Ok, here's the address we were given…" Brooke sighed as they parked on the street and made their way up to the brownstone of the townhouse. Karen noticed the look on Brooke's face; she was nervous and anxious. The older woman took took the initiative to knock on the door.

"Hi…." A litlte boy about 5 years old appeared at the doorway. Brooke inhaled as she recognized him as the little boy from Jamie's family photo. This was Walker.

"Hi there, is your mom or your dad home?" Brooke asked as sweetly as she could. The little boy's face fell. Just then, a lady appeared at the door. She was probably mid 60s with a baby blue jogging suit on.

"I'm Walker's grandmother, can I help you?" The woman asked with a skeptical look.

Brooke cleared her throat "We were hoping to speak to Jamie, if she's home.." She said with a nervous gaze.

The woman pursed her lips "Walker, why don't you finish your picture, ok sweetie?" The lady gave Walker a kiss on the cheek and waited until he was out of earshot before turning back toward Brooke and Karen "Jamie's not here. She was ummm…. Someone kidnapped her about 6 weeks ago. The police are doing all that they can, but no leads just yet. My son is on death's door and some bastard has the audacity to take his wife away when he needs her the most…." The woman looked about in tears.

"We're so sorry to bother you…." Karen spoke because Brooke was too in shock "You wouldn't happen to know where her mother, Jennifer lives would you? She was the next person we were hoping to talk to…" She said awkwardly.

The woman sighed "Jennifer lives in a assisted living home across town. She has lived there for the last two years, because of a stroke…." The woman said softly. She was curious as to what they wanted with this family "Can ask I what you want or are looking for?" The woman asked indignantly.

"We're old friends from back in North Carolina. We just wanted to see them…" Brooke lied through her teeth. But she couldn't explain the situation to this woman, even if she wanted to. And she had a feeling that Jeremy's mother didn't know everything about Jamie.

"Well, I don't know that she will be up for much company. But you're welcome to drop by and see her…." The woman said with a friendly smile "Just please don't tell her about Jamie. It's been a hard two months and I just don't have the heart to tell that woman with the condition she's in. so please…" The woman pleaded.

"We won't, we promsie. Thank you for your help.." Karen said sincerely.

They all said their goodbyes and Brooke and Karen piled back in the car. Mrs. Meloni had given them directions to the assisted living home before they left. Neither Brooke or Karen said anything about the obvious. Why would a woman in her 40s need to be commited, unless there was something seriously wrong?

The facility was a nice one, clean and well managed. Brooke felt a little nausea as they walked through the door but just massaged her abdomen to try and soothe it. she sent Karen a weak smile who was giving her a concerned look.

"Just moving around.." Broke said quietly to ease Kaen's mind. Karen smiled and nodded as they went to the front desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Jennifer Myers. We're friends of the family…" Karen told the lady as the desk. It was a lie as well, but they needed to see her, talk to her.

"Surely. Ms. Myesrs is in room 302. the elevator is right over there…." The lady pointed. Brooke and Karen thanked her quietly and went to ride the elevator. They walked until they reached room 302 and knocked softly. A few seconds later, a woman in her mid to late 40s with shoulder length brown hair and sad blue eyes came to the door. She looked like she had had a rough life, her skin rugged and worn. There was no telling what this woman had been through.

"Yes, can I help you?" The woman asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes. Are you Jennifer Myers?" Brooke asked with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I am…" The woman got defensive "Who wants to know?" She asked nervously.

'My name is Brooke Scott. This is Karen Scott…" Jennifer's eyes clouded over at the last name "We were hoping to talk to you., if we coud…" Brooke pleaded.

"Come in…" Jennifer waved them inside her room. It was a simple apartment. There was a couch and a recliner and a midsize TV. Off the side was a small bedroom with a bed and small bathroom attached.

"So, what brings you to Westerly?" Jennifer asked as they all sat down. Brooke and Karen sat on the couch while Jennifer took a seat in the recliner.

"Umm, well…" Brooke bit her lip nervously "We're private detectives back in Raleigh, North Carolina. And we have been working on some cold cases. We ere hoping to ask you a couple of questions…" Karen sent Brooke a glare at her bogus excuse for them being here. But then again, what else were they going to do?

"This is about what happened to me, isn't it?" Jennifer asked quietly "after that game at Duke…" She sad with a tremor.

Brooke's heart broke "It is. We were just wondering. In the report, you said that you wouldn't be able to identify who attacked you. And therefore the case was never resolved. Is there anything that you remember, that maybe you didn't tell the officers? Or that you remember since then?"

Jennifer just said quietly for a minute. There wasn't a day that goes by that she didn't remember what happened. Sure, she had tried to move on and have a normal family or relationship. But everytime she would get close to a guy, Jennifer would clam up, rmembering how she had been violated. Her insecurities is what put her here in the first place:

"He took everything from me that night…" She finally spoke, but not looking at either Karen or Brooke "All I had wanted to do that night was go the party, have some fun, and flirt a little. But even now, I can see his face. I was slipped something that night, but I still remember. Jamie, she umm. She has his eyes…." Jannifer's voice cracked.

Brooke and Karen looked at each other "Have you seen Jamie lately?" Brooke asked genlty.

Jennifer shook her head "Not for about two months. We had argument over me getting drunk 4th of July and telling Jeremy about her little fling with that NBA star. Her and his mother tried to keep it hidden since Jeremy was sick. But I felt like he deserved to know. A week later, she said that until I got some help that she couldn't see me or let me see my grandson…" She swallowed "I love my daughter. And I haven't been the greatest mom. Her whole life, I resented Jamie for what he did to me. but I was young and scared and didn't want an abortion. And Jamie has been the highlight of my life. It's just hard to look at her and see him…" Jennifer sniffed. She then got a serious look and eyed Brooke carefully "You lied to me. you're not detectives. You're that NBA star's wife. I recognize you from the paper. You're his wife…" She said with a slight vengence.

Brooke's cheek flushed and she sent the woman an apologetic look "Ok, look. Yes, my name is Brooke Scott, wife of Lucas Scott. The Lucas Scott that your daughter supposedly had an affair with. I'm sorry I lied but I need answers and Jamie is the only one who can give them to me. and I'm so sorry for what happened to you. But you're not the only one who has had tragic things happen in your life. Now can you help us or not?" Brooke asked, exasperated.

Jennifer was stunned but nodded slowly. She knew Brooke was hurt by the whole affair as well "What do you need to know?" She asked softly.

"Do you know who raped you and who was it?" Brooke asked gently.

"I could never forget those eyes and his smug face…" Jennifer said as her eyes welled up "It was Dan Dan Scott …" She said before breaking down…

* * *

Uh oh! What will happen now? And where is Jamie? Stay tunned. I know you guys thinkg that this story is geting a little crazy. But everything will make sense soon, I promise. Just hang in there! And plesae give me some love. I love all of my readers!!

Luara

**Please R & R**


	42. Stairway to Heaven

Last time…

_Last time…_

_Brooke's cheek flushed and she sent the woman an apologetic look "Ok, look. Yes, my name is Brooke Scott, wife of Lucas Scott. The Lucas Scott that your daughter supposedly had an affair with. I'm sorry I lied but I need answers and Jamie is the only one who can give them to me. And I'm so sorry for what happened to you. But you're not the only one who has had tragic things happen in your life. Now can you help us or not?" Brooke asked, exasperated._

_Jennifer was stunned but nodded slowly. She knew Brooke was hurt by the whole affair as well "What do you need to know?" She asked softly._

"_Do you know who raped you and who was it?" Brooke asked gently._

"_I could never forget those eyes and his smug face…" Jennifer said as her eyes welled up "It was Dan, Dan Scott …" She said before breaking down…_

Brooke looked over at Karen. They didn't know what to say. This woman had just confirmed their worst fears. Finally, Karen gathered up her strength and went to comfort Jennifer.

"It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore…." Karen tried to sound encouraging "somehow, he is going to pay for all of the damage that he's done. Dan Scott has had his last chance to hurt people…" She said with determination.

Jennifer looked up with red eyes "how would you know?" She asked bitterly.

Karen sighed as she removed her arm from around Jennifer's shoulder "I know Dan, a little too well…" Jennifer gave her a look "Dan was my high school boyfriend. We dated for almost two years. Everyone thought that we were the perfect couple. That was until I found out I was pregnant. Nine months later, I was all alone when Lucas came into the world…" She said sadly "So see. You're not the only one that Dan has screwed over. He left me pregnant alone to go to Duke to pursue his basketball career. But he didn't make it that far…" She said with a deep sigh.

"Wow…" Jennifer sniffed "So he gets you pregnant, and then six months later, moves on to me…" She mutters, "He was very busy there for a few months…' She says with sarcasm.

"You don't even know the half of it…" Brooke said in a low tone, but Jennifer heard he "He has another child, legitimately. Dan met a woman named Deb, I'm guessing not long after the incident after the game. He got her pregnant within a month or so as well…" Brooke said with some bitterness.

"Oh my god, I remember her…" Jennifer chokes out "I umm, I stayed in school until Spring Break that year. I remember seeing her with him in the cafeteria one day. They were all lovey dovey and I could have sworn that she had a baby bump then. It was small, but I just knew. Because I had one too. After that, I couldn't go back to that place. I never stepped foot on Duke's campus again. I was too afraid. He made me afraid…" She sniffed.

"Yeah, Dan and Deb also had a son, Nathan. He's about six or seven months younger than Luke…" Karen said gently.

Jennifer nodded with watery eyes "So, about Lucas and Jamie…" She trailed off.

Brooke sniffed "We came to you, because something just doesn't add up. We were hoping to speak to Jamie about the affair in Sacramento…" She said sadly.

"Well unfortunately, I can't help you there. We haven't spoke in two months…" Jennifer said with a deep sigh "But good luck with talking to her…."

"Thank you. Maybe we can come back by and visit one more time before we head home..." Brooke said with a smile. Jennifer looked like she could use one.

Jennifer smiled "That would be nice. I don't get many visitors…." She sighed, "Umm, if you see Jamie, would you tell her something please?" The woman asked in desperation.

"Sure thing…" Karen said gently

"Just tell her that I'm really sorry and that I love her. And that when she's ready, I would love for her and Walker to come visit me…" Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

"Will do. You take care of yourself…" Karen said before they said their goodbyes. Brooke thanked her again for talking to them. And she apologized for lying to Jennifer at first.

The ride back to the hotel was fairly quiet. Brooke and Karen would sigh heavily or send each other a look every now and then. Brooke had offered to drive as a way of releasing her anger and emotions right now. Driving was soothing to her. They drove back to Providence and to the hotel. Neither of them knew what to do. All they knew was that they had to help find Jamie, somehow. This whole situation was a little too much to handle. When they got back to their room, Brooke excused herself and went into the bathroom. Seconds later, Karen could hear the sounds of retching along with crying through the door.

"Brooke, honey. Let me in…" The door was locked. Karen pounded again "Please Brooke…" She pleaded this time. She heard the lock turn. Karen opened the door to find Brooke curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. She immediately went and let Brooke cry into her shoulder.

"I know honey, I know…" Karen soothed as Brooke broke down. All this information was a little too much. Brooke finally calmed down and wiped her eyes. She sent an apologetic look toward Karen.

"I'm sorry about that…" Brooke sniffed "I just, just can't believe that this is what this has come down to…" She said softly.

"I know honey…" Karen sighed. She then got an idea "Why don't we take the afternoon off. We can do some more shopping and sight seeing. There is probably some cool places to see in Providence. And tomorrow morning, we'll see about helping the police find Jamie. And then, we can go home…." Karen said with a smile. Brooke nodded, finally breaking out a small smile. She asked Karen to give her a minute to wash her face before they went to do something fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen and Brooke had spent the day shopping and eating out. Brooke was grateful for the break from this horrific trip so far. She would have never agreed to this if she had known it was going to be this emotional. Brooke had told Lucas over the phone about Jennifer and meeting her. They had another good cry but eventually decided to stay positive. Their first goal was to find Jamie, since it seemed like she was in trouble. Lucas hated for Brooke to be doing all of this. But he knew she would insist that she was fine, even if she wasn't. The only thing now was that Brooke and Karen's trip might be a little longer that anticipated.

The next morning, Brooke and Karen were woken up by the sound of someone banging on their hotel room door. Brooke mumbled something under breathed that probably involved some profanity. Karen groaned but finally pulled on her robe and went to the door. She looked through the peephole to find a familiar face:

"Peyton?" Karen asked with sleepy eyes as she opened the door.

"Sorry Karen. Yeah it's me…" Peyton sent her a sheepish grin "I've been sent to keep you guys company…" She said with a light chuckle.

"Let me guess, my son sent you…" Karen said more as a statement than a question. Peyton nodded slightly for confirmation.

"Well too, Jake insisted that I come help my best friend for a few days…." Peyton said with a concerned tone "She doing ok?" The blonde headed girl asked with hope.

Karen shrugged "It's been a long two days so far. But I'm sure having you here might cheer her up…" The older woman smiled "Come on in. I'll let you have the honor of waking Sleeping Grouchy up…" Karen said with a smirk.

"That pleasant, huh?" Peyton asked with a smile "It's all about the approach Karen. Plus, I've known Brooke for 15 years. And I know how to dodge her right hook by now…" The two women shared a laugh before going to wake Brooke up.

"B. Scott…" Peyton wasn't surprised when she was met with a flying pillow and a few cuss words "Get your lazy, pregnant self up…" She said with a smirk. Brooke immediately came after whoever was waking her up with a pillow. Her eyes weren't even open before she started swatting. Peyton swatted back and pretty soon, they were having a pillow fight. Finally, Brooke was awake and started laughing. Peyton smiled, seeing her friend smile for the first time in a while.

'We have done that since we were what, 14?" Brooke asked with a tired smile. She motioned for Peyton to sit down as she stretched and yawned. Karen stood in the doorway watching the two friends chat.

"That would be correct…" Peyton confirmed plopping down on the edge of Karen's bed.

"What are you doing here, P. Jagellski. Your husband know that you skipped town?" Brooke asked as she started finding clothes for the day.

Peyton smiled "Yeah, I told him and Lucas that we were running away together to find Enrique and Julio and that they would just have to suck it up and move on…" Brooke threw another pillow at her "Seriously though, it was Jake's idea that I come with you guys" Peyton said with a sincere smile.

"Oh no, Lucas knows about Julio!!" Brooke said with a fake worried look. Both of the girls burst out laughing, receiving a confused look from Karen at the inside joke "Well, we've got more than we bargained for this trip so far…" Brooke said solemnly "Let me rinse off and then it's food time…" Her eyes grew at the mention of food. Leave it to the pregnant woman to bring up food. Peyton and Karen rolled their eyes as Brooke shuffled into the bathroom.

An hour later, the three women were sitting at IHOP, enjoying their breakfast and trying to come up with possible scenarios of where Jamie might be. Brooke smiled as she sipped her orange juice. The other two women eyed her carefully as Brooke began shoveling in her food once it came.

"Relax Brooke, we won't take your food away, we promise…" Peyton said with a smirk.

Brooke smiled sheepishly "Sorry…" She swallowed her food "It's just that this is the first time in months that I've had a real appetite. I'm not sure why it came back all of a sudden, but this kids wants food…" She said with a wide grin. Brooke was really excited about having another baby now, as she ran her fingers over her belly. She was brought back into reality as Karen was explaining what they found out so far.

"And so now Jamie is missing and we don't know where she is. We don't have any solids leads either about where she might be. We're basically back to square one…" Karen said as she sipped her coffee. She then took a bite of her pancakes.

Peyton nodded "Have you guys gone to the police? Maybe we should check with them and see if they will tell us anything…." She offered.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know. They don't like to give out information to anyone other than family members. We'll probably hit a dead end there for sure…"

"Well, it's worth a shot. Let's head over there after we finish eating…" Karen said with a determined look. They had come this far, and they weren't done yet. Brooke and Peyton nodded, knowing that Karen had a point.

Half an hour later, they pulled up to the police station. As they did, they recognized a familiar woman coming out. Jeremy's mother was headed toward her car.

"Mrs. Meloni! "Brooke called out as she and the other two ran toward the older woman "Mrs. Meloni, have they found anything?" She asked out of breath. Brooke mentally scolded herself for running while pregnant. The two did not mix very well.

Mrs. Meloni smiled sadly "Well, they've got a description of the man. Late 40s, about 5'10 with dark hair and blue eyes. That's all they got out of the two witnesses so far. Did you guys get by to see Jennifer?" She asked with tired eyes.

"We did. She was umm, happy to see us…" Karen said with the best smile she could. It was better not to worry the older woman with something that she couldn't do anything about.

"Well, that's good. I'm sorry but I really must get home. My son is due for his medication and then I have to fix lunch for him and Walker. Feel free to come by later this week though…" The woman said with a friendly smile. They all said goodbyes and thanked her for her hospitality. None of them noticed the man with sunglasses watching their every move from a few cars over. He wore a smug grin, thinking of the next phase of his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days. It had now been five days and no luck.

Brooke, Karen, and Peyton had spent three whole days doing nothing but shopping and vegging out in the room. They had been moved to a suite, to have more room with the third person. Peyton offered to pitch in for the cost of the hotel room. Brooke and Karen didn't care either way. All they did all day was eat junk food and watch old movies. But they were getting tired of waiting for something to turn up.

"Pey, did you eat all of the Oreos?" Brooke asked with a pout. She had just fixed herself a tall glass of milk and she was looking forward to dipping some Oreos in it.

Peyton sent her an apologetic look "I'm sorry…" She saw Brooke's bottom lip about to come out and regretted eating them now "I'll go to the store and get you some more. We could pick up some more stuff for later?" Peyton asked, hopeful that Brooke wouldn't have a meltdown over some cookies.

Brooke sighed and nodded, still upset "Ok. I gotta call Lucas real quick…" She slowly got up to go find her phone. Her ever-growing belly didn't help matters "Why don't we pick up some Chinese take out as well…" Brooke suggested. Peyton and Karen nodded. They didn't mind eating whatever the pregnant one craved. Brooke smiled as she hit the speed dial button to Lucas' cell phone. On the third ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Broody, what's going on?"

"Hey Cheery, not much. I just picked up the twins and we are headed to the house after we pick up something for dinner…" Lucas said with enthusiasm. He was definitely glad to hear from Brooke though.

"That's good. Tell them I love them…" Brooke said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Cheery? You don't sound so, cheery…" Lucas asked with a concerned voice.

Brooke sighed, "You mean besides Peyton eating all of the Oreaos?" She asked mockingly, but with a slight laugh.

"She didn't!" Lucas fake gasped "Well pretty girl, just make her go get some more…" He said trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh I will…" Brooke could tell Lucas was getting a kick out of her recent craving of Oreos with peanut butter "I'm glad that my cravings has everyone so amused…" She said with a fake sarcasm.

"I think it's cute. To see you have a craving for things you wouldn't touch otherwise…" Lucas said with a small laugh.

"At least the nausea is gone…" Brooke breathed in relief "at least for the most part" She muttered. Brooke had begged Karen not to say anything about her getting sick yesterday. Her morning sickness had been gone for about a month now.

"That's good. So any more news?" Lucas crossed his fingers that there was something or that Brooke was ready to give up the search.

Brooke sighed "No, not a thing. We're going to wait it out a couple more days and then come home. Who knows where Jamie is…" Her tone was slightly bitter again.

"Just remember, no stress babe. Please?" Lucas asked in a pleading tone "Remember what I told you before you left…" He reminded her.

"I know…" Brooke said with an understanding tone "I, umm. I can't live without you either Luke…" She said with a small crack in her voice.

Lucas felt bad for making her upset "Don't cry pretty girl…" He sighed, "Well, I guess I'll let you guys go get some food. I wouldn't want you or our son to starve…" He said jokingly but still meaning it.

"Thanks babe. I'll um, I'll talk to you before bed then…" Brooke said happily.

"Sounds good. I love you…" Lucas told her.

Brooke smiled "I love you too babe…" Her tone was jubilant. They hung up their phones and Brooke turned to Peyton and Karen.

"Ok, let's go…" Brooke clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Finally…." Peyton teased. She and Karen were getting tired of hearing Brooke and Lucas on the phone. But at the same time, it was nice to see them working things out again.

Forty-five minutes later, they were strolling through the local mini mart. They had found a Chinese take out place and ordered food. While they waited for it to be prepared, they ran across the street for more Oreos and other snacks to take back to their room. Brooke figured that as long as she was pregnant, one of the perks was eating anything she wanted. She was always conscious of what she ate most of the time. Pregnancy was the one time she didn't have to be worried about her figure.

"…. And some of those soft baked Chips-a-hoy, and some chips and salsa. Oooh and some bean dip, who doesn't love bean dip?" Brooke asked with a cheery voice. She was picking out what she wanted to snack on. Peyton and Karen tried not to laugh at Brooke's antics as they picked out a couple of things for themselves to have in the room.

Peyton didn't want to alarm her pregnant friend, knowing that stress wasn't good. But she noticed that after they had come in that three guys in black jumpsuits and sunglasses had followed them inside. And they kept eyeing the three women as they walked around the store. They were trying to pretend to be shopping, but it was obvious that they were watching Brooke, Karen, and Peyton. Peyton finally sent Karen a look and nodded her head behind her. Karen caught on, probably sensing the same thing as Peyton. She decided that they needed to hurry up and get out of there fast. There was no telling what was about to go down.

"Ok guys, I think we better head back and pick up our take out…." Karen announced as casual and as natural as she could.

"Yeah, this baby is hungry…" Brooke smiled and placed a hand over her baby bump.

Immediately, the three men got ready for action. They all three positioned themselves behind each of the girls. Then, the 'ring leader' spoke up as he pulled a gun out and placed on the small of Brooke's back the other two men did the same to Peyton and Karen.

"No one is going anywhere. You guys have to come with us. And unless you want you or your baby to die, you'll cooperate…." The man said forcefully. The three women had a mixture of fear and anger as the men escorted them outside to a van around back…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat on the couch in the den, watching the clock. It was about 10:30 pm. He had tried to call Brooke several times over the last couple of hours. Her phone would go automatically to voicemail. That wasn't like her, not to answer her phone. And since it had been over two hours since he started calling, Lucas was getting worried. He knew that there could be a simple explanation like she just fell asleep or something. But deep down, he had this fear that it was more than that. After another fifteen minutes, he decided to make a call:

"Hello?" The person picked up on the second ring, with a tired voice.

"Hey Keith, it's Luke…" Lucas sighed into the phone "I'm sorry to wake you up or bother you. But umm, have you talked to Mom by any chance tonight?" He asked as calmly as he could at the moment.

Keith chuckled "Not since about 4 pm. But don't worry Luke, they'll be fine. They probably just feel asleep or are busy watching a movie. It doesn't sound like there's too much to do where they are…" His voice sounded calm and serene.

"I guess you're right…" Lucas said with a deep sigh "I'm just worried about her Keith. I mean, we've been through so much and with her being pregnant. I can't help but worry sometimes…" His voice got low.

"I think that's called love Lucas. You worry about her because you love her. Hell, I do the same with your mom…" Keith said softly "But you can't drive yourself nuts thinking up possibilities and scenarios that may never happen. It's not healthy man…" Keith said sincerely. He knew the bond that Lucas and Brooke had between them and how deep it ran.

"Thanks for listening man. I guess I was overacting a bit…" Lucas said with a soft chuckle.

"You think?' Keith said jokingly "No worries man. Get some rest, tomorrow is another day. And hopefully its one day closer to them being home. I miss your mom too… " Lucas smiled at his uncle's confession.

"I hear ya. Take it easy man and I'll talk to you later…" Lucas said with a grateful tone.

"Talk to you later man…" Keith said with a smiling voice. They hung up and both sighed.

Lucas stayed on the couch until around midnight, hoping that by some chance Brooke would call. But she never did. After two more hours of wondering where she was, Lucas finally gave in to sleep…

With the girls….

Brooke, Karen, and Peyton were all visibly shaking as the men forced them into the back of a van. Once inside, one of the guys put blindfolds over their eyes. Brooke kicked and tried to scream until the man covered her mouth with his hand. Once the blindfolds were on, they were told to shut up or that would be the last sound they ever made. Even Brooke cooperated this time. They felt the van start to move and it continued on for what seemed forever. They figured that the guys blindfolded them so that they couldn't tell where they were going. Finally, after what seemed like hours, which was probably only 20 minutes, the felt the van come to a halt.

"Ok ladies, on your feet and inside. And don't even think about running, or you won't make it two steps…" One of the guys told them as their blindfolds were ripped off. Karen stepped in front of Brooke so that she could walk ahead and shield the pregnant woman first. Peyton walked behind Brooke, protecting her from behind. They were lead up the front steps of the house. Brooke did notice a "Wyatt Farms" sign in big letters posted on the fence to their right. She didn't know if that would help her in anyway but she made a mental note to remember that. They were lead inside the house, down a hallway and then down a stairwell, to a basement. The ringleader stayed upstairs while the other two escorted them down. They found a dim lamp burning and four cots lined up in a row. The three women's heads were spinning with possibilities of what was going to happen to them. One of the men's voices broke them all from their thoughts:

"You guys make yourself at home. And just remember, no funny business…" The guy spoke with sarcasm at first, but then with firmness. With that, the three women were left to decipher what just happened to them. None of them said anything for a few minutes, afraid to speak. Finally, Brooke broke the silence:

"Oh god… " She felt her stomach lurching. Karen moved over beside the brunette quickly and helped her calm her breathing by rubbing circles on her back.

"Just breathe honey. Just breathe. We're going to find a way out of here, I promise…" Karen was sure that it was a hollow promise, but she had to try something. The first question was, who did this? And why?

"This is personal. It's someone who knows us…" Peyton stated absent-mindedly. Karen and Brooke both nodded, not sure what to say. But it was pretty clear that Peyton was right.

"God, why us?" Brooke asked with a slight tremor. She was fighting off the tears as hard as she could.

"Who knows sweetie? We just have to find out what they want from us first…" Karen said as soothingly as possible. She knew better than to upset Brooke anymore right now. What happened next startled the three women. Out of nowhere, they heard a fourth voice.

"Help!" It came out almost as a whisper. But it was loud enough to make the three of them jump. They all huddled together before investigating where the voice was coming from….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three women moved together in the direction that the voice came from. They were all petrified of whoever was down their with them. The sound of sniffling guided them toward the corner of the room.

"Is someone over here?" Brooke asked gently, but still scared. It was dark in the corner.

"Help me!" The voice said again "Please!" It sounded so pathetic.

The three of them moved closer and gasped. In the corner they found a woman, early 20s beaten and handcuffed to a pipe coming out from the wall. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and her face was bruised. The woman instant flinched when Karen went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They all looked on with horror at the woman's condition. Even in the darkness, they could see that she had been through hell.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you…" Karen said in a hushed voice as she reached to touch the woman "Can you tell me your name?" How could someone treat another person like this? The woman shook her head no though.

"Ok, it's ok…." Karen soothed "Let's see about getting these cuffs off of you…" She said with a smile. Peyton nodded and quickly found a two-foot piece of pipe laying on the group. Brooke and Karen stood back and the woman looked away as Peyton smashed the pipe down onto the handcuffs. Luckily, it busted the metal and the woman was free. However, it made a loud sound when Peyton did that and they could hear people coming. The woman just stayed balled up in the corner while the other three hurried back to their cots. They pretended to be relaxing or whatever.

The door leading into the main house flung open. There was a series of footsteps, enough for two people that could be heard on the steps. Two men dressed in all black came and stood right in front of the beds. They just smirked at the women, smug and proud as ever.

"So ladies, you feeling at home yet?" The older man asked. Karen wasn't sure why, but his voice was awfully familiar. It sent chills down her spine.

"Why would we want to do that? "Brooke spat, laying a protective hand on her baby bump. Of all of the times for her and Lucas' son to be moving around. It made her miss Lucas.

"Because Brooke…" The younger man flipped off his glasses "It's time we got reacquainted. You guys aren't going anywhere for a while…" Felix said with his commanding voice.

"Felix…" Brooke breathed out, visibly shaking now. Karen and Peyton both froze. Felix Taggaro was standing in front of them, in the flesh. And he was making viable threats.

"How sweet, you and lover boy are having another baby. Too bad that he won't be here to see it being born…" Felix said smugly as he tried to reach out and touch Brooke's belly. She sent him a glare, as if to dare him to do it. He backed down for now.

"Bullshit. Lucas will find us. And he will make sure you and your little sidekick pay for whatever you think you're going to do to us…" Brooke spat.

The older man stepped up this time "Is that so Brooke?" he removed his glasses and all three women gasped "Cause honestly, I don't think my son is a match for his old man…" Dan Scott said with an evil grin.

"Oh god…" All three women muttered under their breath. Dan Scott looked serious. He had even more of that evil glint in his eye than ever before. He and Felix kept smirking at each other, seeing the fear on the faces of the three women before them.

"Don't worry ladies. You guys just get comfortable. We'll be back later to let the real games begin…' Dan said before motioning for Felix to follow him "And you, Jamie. You might want to join your little friends over on the cots. We're not going to torture you anymore. We're just going to get rid of you. All of you. Except for maybe the blonde. She's too talented to get rid of…" Dan winked at Peyton before he and Felix trotted up the stairs. All three women's mouths dropped open. It looked like they just found Jamie. And now, they were all in danger….

In Charlotte…

Lucas and Nathan were shoot free throws in the gym the next day. Nathan had noticed Lucas seemed a little rattled today. He wasn't as calm and happy, as he had seemed to be over the last few weeks. Something was definitely wrong.

"So man, you talk to Brooke? How's the trip going?" Nathan asked casually as he didn't understand the situation.

Lucas missed the basket and cussed 'Dammit!" He seethed and went to plop down on the bench. Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands, willing all the worries to go away.

"Man, talk to me…' Nathan finally said after seeing his brother practically break down right there in the gym. Lucas swallowed hard and looked up from his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and worry lines were etched in his forehead. But before Lucas could answer Nathan and tell him what was going on, Lucas' cell phone rang. He began frantically digging through his bag, before finding it. He rushed to answer it.

"Brooke?" Lucas pleaded with the caller. He was begging to hear from her now. It had been 24 hours almost and he was worried sick.

"No man, it's Keith…" Keith Scott apologized "I'm guessing you haven't heard from Brooke yet?" The older man ventured but knew the answer. He was now officially worried too.

"No, not yet…" Lucas said solemnly "I stayed up half the night, hoping she would call though…" He said with a deep sigh.

"Well, I'm afraid that I have bad news…" Keith said slowly "Are you sitting down?" He asked gently. Lucas resumed his seat on the bench and said a quiet 'yeah' Keith sighed "Apparently the girls haven't been back to their hotel since about 5 pm yesterday afternoon. I called the hotel where they were staying. The bellhop remembered them fondly, because they were so polite to him and gave good tips. He remembered seeing them leave to go get food yesterday. But they never returned. And he was on duty until midnight last night…" Keith said with a slight tremble "There's one other thing. Dan has skipped town. Apparently no one has seen him in almost two months. But nobody ever saw him anyway so no one noticed…" He said with a sigh.

Lucas fought back tears "He's got them Keith. That sick freak has got them. I just know it…" His voice was small and scared.

"Look just stay tight. I'm heading that way right now with Lilly. I'm just waiting on her to pick out which baby doll she wants to bring…" He smiled as he watched Lilly pack a bag with baby clothes in it "Hurry up princess" Keith said sweetly to his daughter "I'll be there in two hours man, just hang tight…" Keith said with an emotionless voice. If he let the emotion in his voice now, he might not be able to control it.

"Alright, bye…" Lucas said with a weary voice. He looked over at Nathan, who looked confused as ever. Nathan sent him a look as to say "are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Lucas finally sighed and tried his best to explain without breaking down.

"Long story short, the girls are missing. No one at their hotel has seen them since yesterday about 5. I never heard from Brooke last night before bed, therefore I stayed up half the night wondering what was going on. Oh, and to top it all off, our crazy psychotic father is MIA. And we're pretty sure he has something to do with it." Lucas choked out "What am I going to do? Huh? What about Maddie and Aidan?" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes. Nathan put a sympathetic hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Look, I'm going to call Haley and asked her to pick up the twins. We're going to head to your house and wait for Keith. I'm assuming that he is the one that called and is on his way. We're going to sit down and figure out what to do once he gets here, ok? Just breathe Luke, we'll find them…." Nathan said with as much reassurance as he could at the moment. Lucas just sat there for a second, before nodding. He simply gathered up his gear and stormed out of the gym, headed home. Nathan watched as his brother walked out without so much as a word. He quickly gathered his stuff as well, right behind Lucas. As Nathan got into his Jeep, something occurred to him:

"Shit, I got to call Jake!" He remembered that Peyton was with them….

* * *

Oh no! I know you guys probably want to hit me right now. But please be nice. It will be worth it in the end, I promise. Thanks again for being so patient on the updates. I'm trying to keep them coming as fast as I can! So, stay tuned!

Lots of love

Laura

**P.s.- Please R & R**


	43. We Move Along

Lucas jumped as he heard the doorbell ring

**I own nothing. Except for the detectives and Jamie. **

Lucas jumped as he heard the doorbell ring.

He, Nathan and Haley had been talking for the last hour in the den. The twins and Connor were upstairs playing. Lucas wasn't sure what he was going to tell the twins about Brooke. He knew no matter what that they would be upset…

Lucas got up and answered the door, glad to find his Uncle and his sister on the other side "Hey guys, come in…" He said as hospitably as he could right now.

"Thanks man…" Keith said with a weary smile "Traffic was fine until we got into town. It was bumper to bumper all the way from the interstate…." He said with a sigh as he dropped two duffel bags down onto the floor in the foyer "I'm going to take her up and let her play with the twins…." He said softly.

Lucas nodded with a weak smile "That will be great. They are waiting for her…" Lucas said as he placed a kiss on his sisters' cheek "You guys are in the guest room, second door on the right…" He told his uncle and the man he looked up to most before Keith retreated upstairs. Keith sent him a grateful smile and headed up to get Lilly settled and put their bags in their room.

Ten minutes later, Keith came walking into the room. He exchanged worried glances with the other three adults. Haley looked petrified as she curled up beside Nathan. Nathan looked worried and sympathetic toward the other two men. Keith looked worn out and tired, with dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. And Lucas, well he just looked numb. He didn't know whether to scream, cry, or punch something. This was the ultimate straw drawn in his book. There was no way, if Lucas could find him, that Dan Scott was getting away alive this time.

"So, we have to wait until the 48 hour mark before the police will do anything. We should file a report, just in case…" Keith said softly.

"Screw that, they won't do anything…." Lucas said with anger.

Keith swallowed hard, knowing that everyone was on edge "Luke, it's our only option…" He said remorsefully.

"So what? He can have 24 more hours to do all of the damage that he intends to do? So that he could take them anywhere by now and make it ten times harder to find them. No thank you…" Lucas spat as he began to take his anger out on one of the pillows on the couch.

"Man, stop it…" Nathan said in frustration "Now, get up. We're going to the police and file the missing persons report. And after that, we'll figure out what WE can do to help the situation. Now quit whining and let's go…" He demanded as he ripped the pillow out of Lucas' hands. Lucas sent him a glare as he stood up. He walked past Nathan and went to get the twins ready. Haley followed so that she could get Connor and Lilly, to help Keith out.

"Don't worry Luke, we're gonna find them…" Haley said as she placed a comforting hand on Lucas' back.

"I really hope so…." Lucas said with a small voice. The two continued upstairs and went to get the kids ready to go.

Ten minutes later, they had all the kids' shoes on and dressed to go to the police station. Maddie and Aidan had tried to figure out what was going on but wouldn't ask. Lucas tried his best to put on a smile and be patient with them right now. He didn't want to scare or upset them if he could help it. But he knew that eventually, they would have to sit down and him explain what was going on. They all headed out to get in two cars together. As they walked out the door, Lucas spotted a familiar face:

"Luke, man. Please tell me that Nathan is wrong…" Jake pleaded as he ran over to the group, leaving Jenny buckled in for just a minute.

Lucas sighed sadly "Hey guys, can you two please buckle in and make sure to help get Lilly buckled in the extra car seat please?" He asked the twins nicely. They both nodded and smiled as they climbed in and helped their Papa Keith get Lilly strapped in "It's true Jake. We don't know for sure, but we think Dan has something to do with them missing…" Lucas tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't break down, not yet.

Jakes' eyes closed and he looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him "I can't believe he would do this man. Even after everything, that he would be that evil…" He said sadly.

"I know…" Lucas said shakily "Look, we were just about to head to the police station and file a report with missing persons. Why don't you and Jenny follow us over there, and then we can figure out what to do after that…" He said methodically. But Lucas' brain and body were running on autopilot right now.

"Ok man, I'll follow behind you guys…" Jake said with a sigh. He and Lucas bumped fists before they all climbed in and sped off toward the local precinct.

It took them almost two hours to finish up with everything. The detectives had been given detailed descriptions of the girls and of Dan, along with photographs of the girls. Lucas explained everything he knew from the hotel staff, with the help of Keith. Nathan and Haley's job was primarily to keep all of the kids calm and happy. Luckily, none of them suspected anything just yet. The only trick now was to see how long they could go without worrying the children.

"As you guys now, we have to wait the full 48 hours before we can sent people out into the field. But I promise you we will do everything that we can to help bring them home. You have our word on that…" One of the detectives said with sincerity "Unfortunately, all we can do until then is wait. Someone from our precinct should be in touch within the next 24 hours with you guys…" The detective in his late 40s told them. Lucas, Keith, and Jake all hung their heads, but nodded sadly. It was the only choice they had right now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Providence…

The first few hours were mainly met with silence. None of the girls felt like talking right now. All they wanted was to go home. All three women had practically cried themselves to sleep, while trying to comfort each other the best that they could. Jamie said nothing. She simply slept on the last cot, furthest from the door and faced the wall away from everyone. Dan and Felix were decent enough to bring down a little food every few hours. But all of them refused to eat it, for fear or poisoning or something. Although the men had taken their purses, Peyton was thankful that she kept her cell phone in her pocket and that they hadn't noticed it. She was trying to walk around and find even the slightest signal. So far though, she wasn't' having any luck.

"Come on, just one bar…" Peyton pleaded softly with the little device. Brooke was running her fingers over her belly while the baby moved around. It was like he could sense the danger. Karen kept deep sighing and running her fingers through her hair, in an effort to calm herself.

"You know, you're never going to get a signal down here…" a voice came from the fourth bed "Believe me, I tried..." Jamie muttered in a low tone. Peyton just ignored her, still pacing around, trying to get at least one bar. All she needed was one bar of service. Karen rolled her eyes and sighed. And Brooke, well she sat up shooting a death glare at the other girl. Her hormones were on a rage as it was; and she just didn't like Jamie. For obvious reasons right now.

"And what are you, some kind of wireless expert?" Brooke snapped with her arms crossed just above her baby bump. She felt the baby jump at the harshness in her voice.

Jamie was sitting up now, facing in Brooke and Karen's direction. They could see the bruises on her face and arms "You got a problem with me?" She asked indignantly.

Brooke clinched her fists "What if I did? Huh?" She had been waiting to say something for the last 24 hours now. She and this Jamie chick were about to have it out over her husband and the father of her baby.

"You think I like being down here anymore than you do? You think I liked having the shit beat out of me everyday for the past six weeks?" Jamie asked, almost shakily. Brooke would have backed down, considering this woman had been through a lot. But she was still pissed about whatever happened with Lucas and her. And Brooke had waited for this day for a long time.

'You think I liked you screwing my husband? Your own br…" Brooke couldn't even say it. She felt her stomach repel at the thought. But what happened next made Brooke even more pissed off. Even Karen and Peyton watched with a bewildered look as Jamie began to scoff and laugh outrageously.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked with a sarcastic grin "I didn't sleep with anyone's husband. In case you're blind, I am married. Have been for 7 years now…" She said a little more seriously as she flashed her wedding bands. They were a little dirty from fighting off Dan and Felix. But the diamonds still managed to sparkle in the dim light.

Brooke pushed herself forward where she was sitting on the side of the bed, facing Jamie head on. She bit her lip, to help control her anger this time. The stupid girl was still denying that she did anything. Finally, she choked out "Why did you do it, huh? Was it money? I mean, I can understand you might need money to help take care of your husband. But destroying another family like that, it's just wrong. I'm not stupid Jamie. So why did you do it?" Brooke's voice cracked. This was harder than she thought.

"First of all…" Jamie said with a huff "How do you guys know my name?" She asked, somewhat confused.

Karen jumped in, to help her pregnant daughter in law "We know all about you Jamie…" She said seriously "We know about your husband and your son. We know that Jeremy is sick and dying. We know about your mother's rape. And we know that Dan was the one who raped your mother. Which means that he is your father…" She said lower.

"And that you are some kind of sick pervert…" Brooke muttered, hoping that no one was heard her. But when Jamie sent her a glare, she knew that they did hear her.

Jamie rolled her eyes "You got something to say, say it to my face…" She told Brooke straight up. It was obvious that Jamie was pissed.

Brooke pushed herself up off of the bed, making sure to hover over Jamie "Fine then. Why the hell did you sleep with Lucas? He's your brother for Christ sakes…" She yelled, frustrated. Peyton had stopped looking for service by now. She and Karen watched the confrontation unfold in front of them.

Jamie's face fell at the mention of Lucas. She had tried to put out of her mind what she was made to do. Jamie hated Dan for what he did and made her do; it was the reason that she had come after him "How do you know Lucas?" She asked just above a whisper.

"Oh, I think you know…" Brooke said accusingly, but Jamie just shook her head slowly "He's my HUSBAND and the FATHER of my children, this one included. There, are you happy?" Brooke's face got flushed from yelling. She had to sit back down because the baby was rebelling at her for speaking so loudly. He was moving all around and kicking as to say "keep it down…" Brooke began to rub her fingers soothingly over her baby bump in an effort to calm the baby.

"I umm, I " Jamie was shocked. She never expected for it to go this far "I never slept with Lucas. Like you said, he's my brother after all…" She said softly, with tears in her eyes "I was, I …" Before she could explain, the doors flew open and down the stairs marched Dan and Felix. They both had determined looks on their faces.

"You…" Dan pointed at Brooke "You come with us, now. The rest of you, don't even think about moving or you'll regret it…" He said firmly. Brooke sent a pleading look to Karen and Peyton to help her. But they were too afraid right now. They just stood frozen as Dan and Felix lead Brooke upstairs….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas looked at the clock on the microwave; it read 2:10 am.

Right now, Keith and Lilly were upstairs sleeping in the guest while his children were snoozing away in the comfort of their beds. But for Lucas, sleep just wouldn't come. He had tried everything except for medication. There was warm milk, meditation, counting sheep. But nothing would stop him from thinking about all of the horrible things that could be happening right now. And it wasn't just Brooke, she was carrying his child. But Brooke being at the mercy of Dan was terrifying enough. Then of course, there was his mom and Peyton. He cared about them too. He groaned as he sat at the table; another 30 minutes had passed and still no closer to being able to sleep.

"Luke?" The quiet voice came from the corner. Lucas practically jumped out of his seat, but then relaxed when he saw that it was Keith. He looked just as worried and sleep deprived as Lucas did. Keith shuffled over to the table after grabbing a glass. He then poured some milk from the carton that Lucas had out.

"Couldn't sleep either/" Lucas finally asked as they sat there in silence.

"Not really. Every time I close my eyes, I see HIM with his hands all over her or hurting her in some way…." Keith said quietly.

"Yeah, join the club…" Lucas said with a sigh "I just don't get it. Why would Dan take them? I mean, what does he think he'll accomplish by doing that? And why did he set me up in Sacramento? Why, dammit…" He needed answers.

Keith sighed, "I'm not sure man. This is pretty low, even for Dan…" He said slowly "You know, I'm sorry that I never came to visit with your mom for a while. I was angry Luke, at you for hurting Brooke. But now I see, that more than likely you weren't responsible for what happened Luke. It was all that woman and Dan…" He trailed off.

Lucas nodded sadly "I know you didn't mean any harm Keith. I've hated myself for what I did for so long now. It haunts me everyday…" He said with a sigh "If one good thing could come out of this, it would be Jamie telling the truth about what happened. So maybe once and for all, I can prove to Brooke that it was all a big mistake…" He choked out. Keith patted his shoulder, as to say that everything will work out. They both went back to drinking their milk and sitting in silence.

After a few minutes, another voice startled them "Daddy?" Lucas and Keith both darted their head toward the voice, seeing a groggy Maddie and Aidan at the doorway. They both sent him pleading looks, wanting to comforted by their father. They wore their Disney Princess and Superhero pjs, both wiping their sleepy eyes. Lucas waved them over and took Aidan in his lap while Maddie crawled in Keith's.

"What are you two doing up? Huh? I thought you guys were out like a light…" Lucas attempted to seem lighthearted and like nothing was wrong.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Aidan finally asked. The little boy's eyes were a mixture of confusion and worry. Lucas bit his lower lip, trying to figure out if he should tell them.

"Yeah, she's been gone too long…" Maddie said with a sad tone.

Lucas swallowed "Come here princess, come sit with Daddy" He waved Maddie over. He then had both of his children in his lap "Your mommy, Grandma Karen, and Aunt Peyton were taken by some bad men. Do you guys remember once when we went to Tree Hill, there was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes, kind of like yours Madds?" Lucas asked slowly. Both of the twins nodded after thinking for a minute.

"Well, that man is my dad. Or at least he helped bring me into this world…" Lucas said, trying to not sound too bitter "But he's not really a dad. He's a mean and hurtful person. And he's hurt a lot of people in his life. I'm not sure what he wants with your mommy and them, but I'm going to find out ok? And I promise you guys, we're going to find mommy real soon…" He told them firmly.

Both Maddie and Aidan looked at their father with the most puzzled expressions. Their innocence kept them from truly understanding how someone could do such a thing. Maddie finally gripped Lucas' t-shirt and leaned into it and started to cry. Someone had her mother and she was scared. The little girl's sobs resulted in her brother getting upset as well.

"Shhh, Maddie. We have to be strong for mommy…" Lucas could feel the tears sting his eyes as well "She's going to be ok. Papa Keith and me are going to make sure of that…"Lucas whispered. He just held his two children who both silently cried into his chest. He sent Keith a sorrowful look. This was the hardest part, telling them about what happened. Lucas just kept his arms firmly around them, and placed a comforting kiss on the tops of their heads.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the twins were both asleep in Lucas' arms. Keith quietly offered to help carry one of them upstairs. Lucas sent him a thankful look as they headed toward the master bedroom. Lucas insisted that the twins stay in there with him. They both placed the twins on Brooke's side of the bed gently and made sure they were comfortable.

"We'll get him man, I promise…" Keith said with a determined voice. He patted Lucas' shoulder and headed off to his room to try and sleep. Tomorrow was another day of trying to find them.

Lucas quietly slipped in on his side of the bed. He leaned over and placed kisses on both the twins' foreheads. Some of Maddie's hair had gotten in her face and he gently smoothed it away. Finally, after what seemed forever, Lucas succumbed to sleep which was restless and disturbed…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Brooke was taken out of the room, the three women shared a horrified look. What were they going to do to her? All they could do was wait and see.

"Ok, I'm going to try this corner…" Peyton said quietly as she walked toward the corner where Jamie had been handcuffed when they first came. Karen just glares at Jamie who is currently starring at a crumpled up photograph.

"Are you guys going to just stare at me all day, or are you going to figure a way out of here?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow. Karen couldn't help but chuckle on the inside; this girl definitely had Dan's smugness.

Karen decided that she had had enough of her attitude though "Not unless you're going to help us…" She said, with a glare "You know, you're not the only one who has a family that you're missing out on. And if you think we're going to help you with that attitude, you have another thing coming sweetheart…" Karen was never rude or outspoken. But this girl was a little intangible.

Jamie just sat there quietly. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore "Any luck over there?" She finally asked Peyton in a cooperative voice.

Peyton just shrugged "Not yet…" She flipped the phone shut and plopped down on the bed "I bet Jake and Lucas are going crazy right now…" She sighed.

Karen nodded "I'm betting that Lucas didn't sleep a wink last night. Keith, either…" She said in a low tone.

"Sounds about right…" Peyton said vaguely. They all jumped when the door reopened. In walked Brooke with her protruding baby bump. But something looked different. She was wearing a baseball cap, a Bobcats cap actually. Brooke just simply went and lay down on the cot, not uttering a word. Karen and Peyton both made their way over to her bed and said on either side of the brunette. They sensed something was wrong.

"Brooke…" Peyton breathed out when her friend didn't even flinch "What happened? Did they hurt you?" She asked, hoping their fears were wrong.

Brooke just shook her head no. She simply scooted herself up on the bed. Her back was against the wall, her head down. The two women eyed her curiously, wondering what went on the hour she was up there. Brooke finally moved her hand up and removed the baseball cap. Where once there were long, beautiful strands of chocolate now was a short bob haircut. The length was right below her chin, with layers. It might be a cute style on some, but it wasn't exactly Brooke. She looked up at her mother in law and best friend with unshed tears as they gasped:

"Oh god…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen felt the words slip before she meant to say them. She felt her anger boil at the thought of Dan and Felix touching Brooke's hair. That was like the ultimate insult to Brooke.

Peyton just starred wide-eyed at her best friend's short locks. Brooke's beautiful long hair had been an admiration for her, something that she envied. What made this worse was the fact that Brooke obviously felt violated, and rightly so.

"Brooke, what happened?" Karen asked softly. Brooke had her arms draped around her baby bump, protectively, as if someone might try and harm her unborn child. She wouldn't say anything, just whimper.

"He, he cut my hair..." Brooke finally choked out "He said that I had to or else..." She couldn't say it.

Peyton put a comforting hand on Brooke's arm "Or else what, Brooke?" She urged gently.

Brooke swallowed "or else he was going to let Felix take advantage of me..." She sobbed "like in high school..." Brooke said as she broke down. This was all too much. Karen wrapped an arm around her daughter in law, in an effort to calm.

"Shhh, honey. Don't get upset, ok? Hair grows back anyway..." Karen tried to be reassuring. She was deathly afraid that Brooke might be under too much stress which could cause premature labor.

"He'll get you guys next. He told the guy who cut mine that he had some other jobs for him to do..." Brooke said quietly "He wants to make us look different, so that no one can recognize us..." She explained with tears. Peyton and Karen just stayed close and tried to calm Brooke down. It didn't matter what Dan or Felix did to them, they weren't gonna let them win.

"It was a set up..." Jamie's sad voice came from the last cot. She had a few silent tears rolling down her face as the three women jerked their heads in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked with annoyance. This girl was really starting to grate on their nerves. But they were all patient of course, to see if Jamie would elaborate.

"The whole Sacramento thing..." Jamie said shamefully "It all started about three years ago. My husband was diagnosed with cancer and the only option that we had was treatment, if he wanted to live. We didn't have a lot of money, my son was barely two years old. We were still recovering from the costs of his birth. Jeremy has always worked in construction, not a very lucrative business. He had good years and bad years. We had only been married 6 months maybe when I found out I was pregnant. We didn't have a 'nest egg'. Hell, we barely had a nest..." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

'My whole life, I had to hear about the awful thing that happened to my mom. By the time I was five years old, she was an alcoholic. My mom always equated me with what happened to her, not matter how hard she tried not to. Finally, when I was about fifteen, she broke down one night and told me whom my dad was. She knew all along who her attacker was, but never fessed up. From what my mom knew, the Scott's had money and would probably either buy her off or sick their lawyers on her and try and make it look consensual. But when Jeremy and I began to have money troubles, I came up with a plan. I found out where Dan lived and went to find him. He knew right away what I was there for. My mother may have been too humble to ask for what she was entitled to, but I wasn't..." The three women were just in awe of this whole story. Brooke was quietly stroking her belly, hoping that the baby would remain calm.

"Dan didn't know that I was his daughter, just that I had something on him. He agreed to give me money to help out my family, but of course with a catch. He told me to meet him in Sacramento on a certain weekend. He said he would put me up and everything for the weekend if I did this one thing. I had to make it look like big time basketball star Lucas Scott cheated on his wife. I honestly didn't put it together that Luke was Dan's son, until I saw Lucas in person. I panicked, because it then dawned on me that I was suppose to have an affair with my brother..." Jamie took a deep breath "Dan said that as long as I made it look suspicious that he would still give me the money. So that night, I got all dressed up and put our plan into motion. I sat in the bar with Lucas and talked and 'flirted' with him for a while. I enjoyed getting to know my brother, but not under the circumstances, you have to believe me. Anyway, I kept insisting that Lucas order another drink. He had only had one, maybe two. Finally, he told me to order another one while he went to the restroom. I didn't expect him to buy into it so easily. But he did. While he was gone, I slipped the pills into his drink. When I knew he was out of it, I made it seem like we were headed upstairs to his room, at his request. Lucas didn't know what was going on, he was so out of it..." Jamie sent them an apologetic look. She wasn't proud of what she had done. Karen and Brooke neither one looked amused.

"And?" Brooke finally managed to speak, as she watched Jamie hesitate.

"All I had to do was strip Lucas down and put him in the bed, and stay for the night. As soon as I knew he was out, I curled up on my side of the bed and went to sleep. The only other thing I had to do was tell Lucas that we did sleep together, when he asked me the next morning..." Jamie saw the shameful look the other three women were giving her "All I wanted was the money. I needed the money..." She choked out.

"Why did you come to Charlotte then? You got your money. Why keep calling him and come visit him then?" Brooke asked in a strangled voice. That part didn't make sense.

Jamie bit her lip, as she tried to think of the best way to explain "About a week after I got home, I umm, I found out about Lucas and his brother Nathan. See, I had a private investigator dig up dirt on Dan and his background..." Jamie sighed deeply "I just wanted to know my brother. My whole life I thought that I was alone. My mom never had any more children, and she hated me most of the time. So when I found out I was related to someone else, I did what I could to get to know them. And try and be a part of his life. I swear to you, that is the truth..." She said with an intent look.

"But you stopped, a while back. Why?" Karen asked, finally speaking.

"After everything in the papers. All the lies and rumors, I decided that it just wasn't worth it anymore. Plus, we moved to Westerly and I wasn't as close to keep in touch anymore..." Jamie told them, but still saw the confusion "Jeremy and I lived in the Greensboro / Burlington area, until two years ago. We moved up here so that his mother could help me take care of him. And also, it was a good facility for my mom, to have someone watch over her. I never meant to hurt anyone. But I needed help, needed money..." Jamie tried to make them understand.

Brooke just slumped down in her bed. She closed her eyes, signaling she didn't want to talk anymore. The other three women took the hint. Karen made sure Brooke was asleep before she moved to her own cot, to take a nap. Dan and Felix would be down with dinner in a little bit, and god only knows what else they had planned. Peyton and Jamie retreated to their beds, to relax and think. There just had to be a way out of here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He ran as fast as he could. He had to fine her, make sure she was safe. The police had called saying that they had an anonymous tip as to where they were. He had to find her, make sure she and the baby were ok. It had been two months since he had seen his pretty girl. _

_Lucas followed behind the officers as instructed. They were busting into this cave where his evil 'father' of a man was holding his pregnant wife and mother hostage. The officers would go in first and secure the scene, and then let him come in to help Brooke and Karen. Lucas swallowed hard as he could hear the police tangling with Dan. He peeked his head around the corner, just in time to see his mother and Brooke, both begging for their lives as Dan pointed a shaking gun at them. The police were trying to reason with him, but all Lucas could think about was taking the man down. The more the officers tried to talk to Dan, the angrier he got. In an instant, Dan turned back to face the two innocent women in his possession, and cocked the trigger. Lucas lunged at him, as the gun went off. _

_The bullet aiming right for Brooke's stomach._

"NO!" Lucas shot up in the bed.

His whole t-shirt was wet with perspiration. It was only a dream, a horrific dream at that. Lucas' tried to catch his breath as his heart pumped ninety to nothing. A few seconds later, Keith appeared at the doorway. He eyed his nephew / son with concern. This was the third night this week that Lucas had had a nightmare and screamed in his sleep. Luckily, Lucas hadn't woken the twins this time. Lucas began to relax once he saw that they were sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Luke, man. You ok?" Keith asked in a whisper. He shuffled over and sat on the edge of the bed, as Lucas scooted to a sitting position on his side of the bed. Lucas' face was a mixture of sweat and tears as he sent his uncle a weary look.

"Yeah, just a bad dream…" Lucas said quietly. He knew Keith knew that, but just hoped he didn't asked

Keith nodded, already aware of that "Man, maybe you should talk to Dr. Newman, about prescribing something to help. Or maybe even going to talk to him. It might help Luke…" The older suggested with a genuine concern.

Lucas shook his head "I'm alright Keith. I just need to find Brooke and Mom. Nothing else is going to help me, until I do that…" He told Keith matter of factly. Keith eventually sighed, with an understanding. He wasn't having nightmares like Lucas. But he wasn't sleeping that great; it was all about existing and getting through the day for Lilly. The men both sat there for a minute, in silence. They both noticed the time on the bedside clock; it read 6:59am. The sun was just barely beginning to peek through the clouds outside. They both jumped when the house phone rang about two minutes later. Lucas grabbed it before it rang a second time and woke the kids up.

"Scott residence…" His voice was thick with sleep. Lucas wished that he could get a decent night sleep. But over the last week, since Brooke had left and was now missing, it was impossible "Yeah… uh huh…. Sure, we can be there in an hour… no problem… thank you for calling… bye bye" Lucas hung up, an almost hopeful expression on his face. He turned to his uncle "That was Detective Smith. They need us at the station in an hour. They think that they may have a lead…." He said with a slight smile.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Keith said, returning the smile. Anything was something.

An hour later, the three men walked through the doors of the police station. Nathan and Haley had been put on babysitting duty while they were gone. Haley had taken a couple of days off from school. She couldn't concentrate when she was there, feeling like she should be doing something to help. Her principal understood when Haley broke down and told her what the situation was. Her principal told her to take a couple days off, and take a breather.

"Hi, we're here to see Detective Smith or Detective Bowman…" Lucas told the lady at the front desk. She simply smiled and paged someone on her phone.

"They will be down in just a second. You can wait right over there…" The lady pointed to some chairs. Lucas, Keith and Jake nodded and took a seat. A few seconds later, the familiar detectives appeared and greeted them.

"Follow us guys…" The two men waved them into a room with a table and chairs, almost like an interrogation room. The three of them took a seat and waited to hear what the detectives had to say, hopeful that whatever it was, it was good news.

"We got a tip late last night about a man fitting the description of Dan Scott coming out of a package store yesterday afternoon…" Detective Smith started out slowly "We also got some footage and photos from a convenience store where a clerk reported some men threatening three women who were shopping, leading them outside to a black SUV. We need you guys to verify that they are your wives. All you have to do is look at the photo and tell us if it's them…" The detective said with sympathy. If it was them, they would send out a unit immediately to search for wherever Dan was holding them.

Lucas, Keith and Jake swallowed hard as the other detective slid the photograph across the desk. It was a photo of Brooke, Karen, and Peyton being held at gunpoint inside the mini mart, with three men dressed in black. It was a little fuzzy, but it looked as if they were holding guns to the girls' backs. They could all tell how scared the three girls looked.

"It's them…" Keith finally spoke, seeing that neither Lucas nor Jake could find their voices.

Detective Smith nodded "Ok then. We're going to have a unit patrol the area around Providence. Hopefully, we'll find something that will lead us to wherever he is hiding them…" All three men nodded, glad that they were getting somewhere.

Unknown location…

"Well, well, well…" Dan smirked as he looked at the four women in front of him "Who's going next, hmmm?" He said in a sickening voice.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of her cot. They had already gotten her and Jamie, as far as trying to change their appearance. Dan sent her a wink, which made Brooke want to throw up. The baby didn't like the prospect either, as it moving around. Brooke kept her hand over her belly in an effort to soothe. She was worried because they hadn't eaten in days. None of them were sure about what Dan and Felix were feeding them. Which brought up another question. Where was Felix? They hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. None of them dare ask Dan though. Dan sent a look to Peyton

"Come on Goldilocks. Let's go see my friend…" Dan said with an evil smile.

Peyton swallowed hard before reluctantly standing up to follow Dan upstairs. She sent Karen and Brooke weary look before ascending to the stairs. Once the door shut, Brooke, Karen and Jamie began discussing how Felix had not been around.

"Maybe Dan sent him on some other secret 'mission' " Brooke said, making the quotation signal with her fingers when she said mission. They all nodded, not sure what was going on. Brooke nodded sadly, as she eyed her stomach. Would she make it home in time to have her baby in the comforts of her hospital, with Lucas right beside her? Or were they doomed to stay here forever? What about Maddie and Aidan? What about Lucas? She couldn't imagine the pain that they were going through.

"So, is this your first?" Jamie asked, in an effort to be friendly. She wasn't sure how Brooke felt after what she told them a couple of days before. Brooke hadn't said much to her since then. And she thought that Jamie knew about her and Lucas' family, since Lucas said that he told her. But Brooke decided to be nice, at least for now.

Brooke shook her head with a sad smile "No, Luke and I have twins. Maddie and Aidan…" She said with emotion in her voice. Just then, the baby made a rather strong kick and Brooke inhaled at the sensation. She figured that the baby was hungry, but wasn't getting anything, for fear of poisoning. Karen and Jamie both noticed the change of expression.

"Can I feel?" Jamie asked, almost as a plea. She was in awe that this was her niece or nephew. Brooke nodded reluctantly, and let Jamie placed a hand where the baby was kicking. Karen smiled, as if to ask for permission. Brooke let her place a hand as well. They all sat there, thankful for a distraction from this prison they were in. Something about the feeling of the baby kicking gave them hope, at least for a moment.

The sound of the door opening again broke them all from their thoughts. Peyton was back, with a new hairdo. Her hair was cut in a pixie cut, with some brown highlights. Her blonde hair was masked just enough to give her a different look. They all sent her a sympathetic look as Peyton's eyes were filled with tears. But Brooke could tell that it wasn't because of her haircut that Peyton was upset. Something else happened:

"Pey, what happened?" Brooke asked slowly as Peyton sat shaking between her and Karen on the bed. All Peyton could do was let the tears come. Brooke and Karen both instructed her to take deep breaths and calm down. Peyton finally quieted down, enough to speak.

"Felix, he's dead…" Peyton choked out "Dan, he…. He just shot him, right there in front of me." Her voiced was trembling. Brooke and Karen's eyes widen. They certainly didn't expect that.

"Why did he shoot Felix, Peyton?" Karen asked quietly. But Peyton couldn't say. She just broke down and sobbed. Brooke comforted her friend, just as Peyton had done for her several times on this trip. Each day got a little bit worse. And there didn't seem to be any sign of them being rescued. Brooke felt the pangs of hunger, and of fear. Once she knew that Peyton had cried herself to sleep, Brooke pushed herself off of the bed. With the help of Karen, she finally made it. Karen eyed Brooke curiously, as she grabbed Peyton's phone. Brooke paced for a good five minutes, praying that somehow God would magically let a bar of service appear. And as if her prayer had been heard, Brooke gasped:

"Oh my god, I got a bar…" Brooke shrieked. Karen hurriedly came and joined her in the corner. Sure enough, Brooke had found service. She tried to think of what to do. They decided on a test message. Brooke furiously typed and sent the two word message to Lucas' phone:

_Wyatt Farms_

She and Karen couldn't control their excitement as the message went through. They must have been pretty loud, because the next thing they knew, the door to the upstairs opened and in stormed Dan. He made his way down the steps and over to where Brooke and Karen were. Before they could hide the device, Dan ripped it from Brooke's hands:

"Well, what do we have here? A cell phone!" He wore his usual smug look "Nice try guys. But unless you want to end up like Felix, you won't try that again…" He said with a serious face "I guess we'll have to see about punishment now won't we…" Dan said with a wicked smirk. Brooke and Karen sent each other a petrified look….

* * *

Ok guys, its finally here! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. But work and everything else has been getting in the way. And I hope you guys like it, despite the story right now. I should have another chapter up in the next day or so! So stay tuned!

Love,

Laura

**P.S Please R & R (lots and lots)!!**


	44. Show Me The Meaning

Brooke and Karen both were shaking

Brooke and Karen both were shaking.

What was Dan going to do to them now? Would he hit them? Cuff them to the pipes like he had done to Jamie? What? Brooke felt so helpless. And on top of that, her hunger pangs were getting more intense by the minute. But she was afraid to eat whatever Dan served them; for fear that it was tampered with. Karen worried more and more about Brooke and the baby. The stress on top of not eating was not good at all for them. Peyton silently prayed that everything would turn out ok and that she would be back home with Jake soon. She had something important that she had hoped to tell him before she left the other day. But never got to. And Jamie, well she had a son and a sick husband to get home to, so she was even more ready.

"Get on your cots, now…" Dan said with a dangerously low voice. His face was one of pure terror. Brooke and Karen slowly backed away and made their way over to their cots. Dan angrily signaled for the two men standing at the doorway to come down and join him.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you guys leave me no choice…." Dan said with anger and rage. He motioned for the guys to cuff them in their beds. Of course, they all screamed and began to resist.

"Stop, no!" Brooke kicked "Please, god, no…" She pleaded.

"Don't do this Dan, please…" Karen asked in a defeated voice "Please, just let us go. We won't even go to the police…" She said with all seriousness "She's pregnant and needs to be at home with her doctors and with proper food and nutrition…" Karen explained about Brooke.

"I don't think so Karen…." Dan shook his head with an evil grin "I was actually considering it. But now that you guys violated my trust, I can't. How can I be sure that you won't go to the police, huh?" He asked in jest.

"Please let us go…" Peyton begged "We all families, children who need us…" She tried to reason "And you really don't want six deaths on your hands, now do you?" She asked with a quip. The other three women were too upset to notice that she said sic, instead of five.

Dan just shook his head "Search them boys…." He instructed. The two guys began to grope and make sure that the women didn't have anything else in their pockets that could be used to escape.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Brooke seethed, but it fell on deaf ears "Stop, please stop…" She reduced to tears the man ran his fingers in her pants and brushed against her stomach. This made Brooke want to throw up; how could someone be so heartless?. The man quickly finished feeling her up and moved on to Peyton.

"Please don't, I don't have anything else, I promise…" Peyton begged with tears. But the guy just kept doing his job. Karen didn't say anything; just let a couple stray tears fall as one of the men searched her as well. Jamie didn't resist, already numb to anything else that they could do to her.

The guys nodded at Dan once they were done, as to say that they were all clean "Good…" He spoke with sarcasm "Now, I will be back in an hour with food. And I don't care if I have to hold a gun to your heads, you will eat it, understood?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. All the women nodded sadly as they were strapped to their beds.

"Oh yeah, Brooke. I picked up some more prenatal vitamins this morning. Figured that as long as you and my sorry excuse for a son are breeding again, the little monster might as well be healthy. God knows it'll have enough going against with genes as it is…" Dan said with a quip as he tosses a package across the bed into Brooke's lap. She picked the bag up with her free hand and dumps out the contents. Inside were the vitamins she had been taking at home. And it was the one thing Dan allowed her to keep once they got here. For whatever reason, he made sure she got her vitamins. Brooke just rolled her eyes and leaned back on her pillow. She didn't give a damn about Dan's attempt to seem nice. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking that she cared.

"A little appreciation would be nice…" Dan said with anger before stomping upstairs to get whatever he planned to feed the girls tonight. His two new sidekicks followed behind, with smug grins as well.

The three women looked at each other with sadness. Their only hope now was prayer and faith that Lucas got that text message and was doing something about it. They all had one arm cuffed to their bed, so that they couldn't leave or get up and walk around.

"Why did you say six deaths, instead of five?" Jamie asked out of curiosity. The silence was deafening and driving them all crazy. Brooke and Karen darted their heads toward Peyton, at Jamie's question. They didn't realize until now that Peyton had let that slip.

Peyton shrugged "I don't know…" She bit her lip. This wasn't how she wanted to tell everyone. And she hadn't even told her husband yet. Now, Peyton had to wonder if he would ever know.

"Pey…" Brooke eyed her friend, knowing she was holding out "Come on Pey, you can tell us…" She tried to seem calm "You need to tell us Peyton…" Brooke pleaded.

"I can't…" Peyton choked out, tears springing "Jake doesn't even know yet. I was, was going to tell him before I left. But he got called into, into work and, and…" She couldn't even say it.

"Peyton, look at me…" Karen said with a determined smile "We're going to be just fine. Now tell us what it is that you didn't get to tell Jake…" She asked with a motherly tone.

"I just can't…." Peyton said between sobs, " Not right now…" She begged. The three women nodded, backing off. Brooke wasn't stupid though, she had an idea of what was going on with Peyton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wyatt Farms _

Lucas had been starring at the text message for the last half-hour. He and Keith were at the Police station now. They decided to go fill the detectives in on this piece of information. Lucas kept deep sighing and running his hands over his face, to fight off exhaustion. But he would not, could not rest until he knew Brooke, his mom, and Peyton was ok.

"What is taking so long?" Keith finally broke the silence, with impatience.

Lucas smirked "And I thought I was bad…" They chuckled, despite the situation "I don't know. I just hope that this is something that can help…" His voice was pleading and desperate.

"I guess that this was a sigh though.." Keith said with a weary smile "God's way of letting us know that they are ok, and alive…" He said with a sigh.

Just then, the two detectives were spotted walking toward them. Lucas and Keith stood up as they approached. They both swallowed hard, prepared for whatever news the officers had.

"We haven't located it yet…" Detective Bowman stated slowly "But they've got every man on the squad patrolling Providence. If they're in the area, at all, we'll find them. At least with the piece of information about Wyatt Farms, we can do some background work on that…" The man in his late 40s said somberly "Why don't you guys go…" Lucas cut him off with a pissed off look.

"What, go home and rest? Cause I can tell you right now, that's not going to happen! I haven't slept in a week, other than an hour or two here and there. My children wake up crying and walking around with sad looks on their faces because their MOTHER is missing. The last thing I'm going to do is relax…" Lucas seethed "I don't care if I have to get on a plane and go to Providence myself, we have to find my mom, Peyton and my wife, Brooke. She's pregnant for god sakes!" He screamed at the officer.

Keith had to step in, seeing Lucas was at his wits end "Luke, man. Take it easy…" He warned softly "They're doing all that they can, ok man?" He looked Lucas square in the eye. But deep down, Keith wasn't so sure either. But he had to get Lucas to calm down before he strangled the officer with his bare hands.

Lucas dropped his head in his hands "I have to bring her home, bring them home. He's got them and my unborn child hostage. Why?" His voice cracked.

The two officers looked sympathetically at Lucas and Keith both. What could they say to help make this easier, make these two men feel better about the situation? They had just about used up every resource or lead that they had.

"Look…" Detective Smith sighed "If you guys really want to, you could maybe go up to Providence for a couple of days. Talk with the officers there, give them any information or description that they might need. They're doing all that they can, but I understand that you want to find them. We all want to as well, very badly…" The detective spoke with sincerity.

"It's worth a shot…" Lucas breathed out, "What do you think Keith?" He asked in a defeated tone.

Keith ran his tired fingers over his hair, which hadn't been brushed in who knows how long "I say, we try it. It's our only option at this point…" Keith said with determination.

"Ok then. You guys go home, make arrangements for your children. We'll see you guys back here first thing tomorrow morning, ready to fly out to Providence then…"

Lucas and Keith drove home in silence. They both were trying to think of a plan for them to go to Westerly. The most obvious choice was to ask Nathan and Haley to baby-sit the twins and Lilly. But with one child of their own, would Nathan and Haley be too bogged down? Keith instantly thought of a solution.

"I'm going to call Deb, see if she can come down and help out Nathan and Haley with all of the kids. I'm sure another pair of arms and eyes wouldn't hurt them. I guess we need to find out if Jake needs a sitter or if he can get his parents to look after Jenny while we're gone..." Keith said as they pulled onto the street where the Scott mansions were.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Nate and Hales to come over, so we can figure out arrangements with them as soon as possible..." Lucas said when they pulled into the driveway. The two men went inside, and got busy calling around.

Thirty minutes later, Lucas, Keith, Nathan and Haley and Jake were all seated in the living room, having a family meeting. They were going over each of the kids' schedules and specifics that Nathan and Haley might need to know, such as allergies, etc.

"Guys, chill..." Haley finally interjected "It's not like I don't know about children. Hello, I'm a mom. And I've done my fair share of babysitting over the years. We're good, ok?" She said in an effort to calm. She knew that the three men didn't mean any harm, just anxious as it was.

Jake finally spoke up, after not speaking two words since he got there "My parents are coming up anyway, as an excuse to spend some time with Jenny. She will probably spend most of her time with them..." He said quietly. Lucas, in all his stupor right now, noticed something was off. He made a mental note to talk to Jake later, before he went home.

Nathan nodded "So you guys head out first thing tomorrow?" He asked with a nervous voice. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, as soon as James and Lydia get here..." Lucas sighed.

Haley raised an eyebrow; along with everyone else "Brooke's parents are coming too?"

Lucas sighed "Yeah, who knows. They care I guess. It took them a week to call me back after I called and told them something was wrong. They had been out of the country..." He said somberly. Lucas knew that the Davis' had changed. They definitely weren't as bad as when he first met Brooke. But they would always have ties to their old lifestyle and ways of socializing.

Two hours later, everyone was splitting up to go home. They had all eaten dinner together, as way to get through the evening. Nathan and Haley were prepared to take over in the morning, with the help of Deb, who agreed to come down and help out.

"Hey..." Lucas said quietly as he stepped out onto the back porch. The night air was starting to cool off even more, as it was late October. Jake sat by himself, thinking quietly away from everyone.

"Hey..." Jake said with a deep sigh. He finally broke from his trance when Lucas sat down.

"Everything ok man, I mean, considering?" Lucas asked slowly. He could sense that Jake was worried for more than just the obvious reasons.

Jake shook his head, and finally looked up again. He had silent tears in his eyes "I umm, I got a call from Peyton's doctor yesterday. She called because Peyton didn't show up for her appointment, to follow from a couple weeks ago..." His voice was flooded with emotion "She's pregnant man..." He finally choked out "We're finally pregnant, and she's god knows where. I don't even know if she knew or not, before she left. I know she suspected. But I figured it was like all the other times, just a false alarm. But it's not this time..." Jake wiped a couple stray tears, hoping that Lucas didn't notice.

Lucas gave him a pat on the back, as encouragement "Man, I'm sorry. I know that this should be a happy time. But it will be, just hang on. We're going to find them, if it's the last thing we do..." He finally cracked a smile, in hopes to maybe not feel so bad himself. It got harder and harder.

"Thanks man..." Jake sniffed and regained his composure "I umm, I better get home. We've got a long day tomorrow…" He said with a weary smile. Lucas and Jake both stood up and headed back inside.

"Somehow, I'll find you pretty girl..." Lucas whispered to himself, before going to tell everyone goodnight and getting ready to go...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, I'll miss you..." Maddie said softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lucas.

Lucas swallowed the tears threatening, "I will too baby girl, the whole time I'm gone..." He said softly into her hair. Lucas couldn't imagine his life without his children, or Brooke.

"You're going to be mom's hero dad, I just know it..." Aidan said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks little man. I'm going to try my best..." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around his son. Lydia and James sent Lucas apologetic looks as they watched him bid farewell to the twins. They only hoped that this would end peacefully.

"Call us, the second you find out anything. Please?" James asked with an anxious expression.

"Sure thing..." Lucas told them with a weak smile.

Jake and Keith came over toward them "Man, we got to go. Our plane leaves in ten minutes..." Keith reminded him quietly.

Lucas gave the twins one last hug "I love you guys..." He told them seriously.

Nathan, Haley, Connor, Maddie, Aidan, Jenny, The Jagellski's, The Davis', Deb, and Lilly all watched until the guys were out of view. They all exchanged hopeful looks before heading home, hoping that the kids wouldn't be too upset while they were all gone.

_Flight 301 to Providence is preparing for take off. Please remain in your seats with your safety belts on until we are securely in the air. And thank you again for flying Delta._

Lucas pulled out his earphones and iPod. Somehow music was his only solace these days. It helped him relax and de-stress more than anything. Keith pulled out a book that he was reading at the time, as a way to make the flight go faster. They had one lay over, about an hour in Pittsburgh. Jake leaned back, and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep much last night, worried at the possibility of a baby and of Peyton being in danger. He truly knew how Lucas felt now. Finally, after they were in the air, Jake succumbed to sleep.

Four hours later, they were checking into their room in Providence. It was the same hotel that the girls had been staying in. They decided to see if they could get into their room, and find any clues as to where they might be. The guys were given one of the other suites available.

"Man, we're rolling in the big time now. I only wish it wasn't because of why we're here…" Jake said with a sad smile. Their room was nice and big. But somehow, that didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered except for finding the girls.

"Do you don't get out much, do you man?" Keith asked jokingly as they all plopped down on the couches. There was a wide screen TV. Lucas found Sports Center, to watch as a distraction.

Jake shook his head "Not really. I mean, between the restaurant and Peyton's gallery, there's not much time. Any extra time is spent with Jenny…" He said with a soft smile. The thought of a new baby scared Jake a little. But he knew that he wanted a child with Peyton. This was their chance, and he was going to fight like hell to get her and the baby back home safe.

Lucas cleared his throat "It's about 1 pm now…" He checked his watch to make sure "Why don't we get something to eat and head over to the station around 3?" He asked the other two.

"Fine by me. I'm going to catch a quick shower before we go…" Keith told them as he stood up. Lucas and Jake nodded.

"We'll leave here in an hour then…" Lucas declared. He and Jake went back to watching the latest highlights of sports for a few minutes.

3 pm, Lucas, Keith and Jake stepped into the lobby of the precinct they were given that was handling finding the girls. They had had a crew of people out searching and following leads for three days now. The guys weren't sure exactly what they could do, but anything was better than sitting home, feeling helpless.

"Can I help you?" A woman officer at the front desk asked. She looked frazzled, like it had been a long day.

Lucas cleared his throat "We need to speak to some of your detectives. They are working my wife's case. She's a missing persons…" He explained remorsefully.

The woman began furiously typing on her computer, before finally looking up again. She then picked up her phone and buzzed another extension, probably of the detectives'.

"Officers Logan and Taylor are the two you need to speak with…" The woman said impatiently "You'll have to wait until they are done with an interrogation…" She explained with her northern accent.

The three men nodded slowly and took a seat in some waiting chairs in the corner. There was all kind of noise and chaos inside the precinct, probably just like everyday. There were battered women, children with hurt expressions, and criminals who were resisting and yelling about how they were innocent. They must have watched at least ten people get booked before anyone came to talk with them. a man in his late 40s, with tired eyes and dark brown hair approached them. His sleeves were rolled halfway up his arm, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you Lucas Scott?" The man asked with a heavy sigh. Lucas stood up immediately and nodded. He extended his hand, thinking that the officer might shake it.

"Yes sir, nice to meet you…" But the man didn't shake his hand.

"I'm detective Logan, my partner detective Taylor and I have been working this case. What can I do for you?" He asked a little more sensitively.

"This is umm, Keith Scott and Jake Jagellski; their wives were taken too…" Lucas said somberly "We were told that we might could help by giving you guys a description or information about the abductor. We're pretty sure who did this…." Lucas explained as calmly as he could. The detective waved them into a little room, much like an interrogation room.

Detective Logan ran his fingers across his face, to shake off exhaustion "You'll have to excuse my rudeness. But we haven't slept in three days. We have been working around the clock to help find your wives, gentlemen. We've gotten some information, but nothing concrete yet…" He finally shook their hands and motioned for them to sit "Now, you said you guys have an idea of who might do this? You have a name?" His northern accent very prominent.

"Dan Scott, my brother…" Keith said with a sad look on his face.

Detective Logan nodded and began taking notes. He got each of them to give descriptions, and any other pertinent information that might of be use. The partner, Detective Taylor brought them something to drink and joined in on the interviews.

"Give us a few minutes to talk something other with our captain. We won't be long…" The two detectives assured them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four women sat, chained to their beds as Dan came barreling back downstairs a little bit later. He held a sack of food from McDonalds. Dan's veneer was slowly slipping more and more. The girls all prepared themselves to be forced to eat.

"Alright, there's enough food for each of you…" Dan said with an agitated tone "I want you guys to eat up and then we're going to have a talk…" He said with his smug grin.

Karen was the first to take food out of the bag. She then passed it to Brooke, whose stomach revolted at the thought but took something anyways. Peyton grimaced as well, but knew that food was something she needed right now. Jamie was the last one to receive her food. She was probably the most grateful of the whole bunch, since she had gone longer without food. Dan pulled a wooden chair from against a wall and sat down. He leaned back in it and watched as they ate in silence. They were at least grateful that Dan didn't cook it. Brooke tried not to flinch when she caught sight of a gun poking from Dan's back pocket. Peyton sent her a look that meant she had seen it too. They all quietly ate and said silent prayers that they would be found, and soon.

Once they were done, Dan hastily got rid of the garbage and came to chat with them "Now, first order of business. Who did you guys text, and don't think about lying because you don't want to bear the punishment, trust me…" He threatened smugly.

None of them spoke up at first, so Dan got angry "Tell me, now…" He stood up, as an intimidation tactic.

Karen spoke up, with all the anger and disgust she could muster up "Lucas, you jackass. We told him where we were, everything. How does it feel now, hot shot?" She sent him the evilest look she could. Dan just chuckled sickeningly.

"Well, did you now? So I suppose you guys think that he and Keith and who knows Nathan are going to come in here like knights in shining armor and rescue you?" He asked with sarcasm "You girls are so gullible…" He shook his head "Even if they did find you, they won't stand a chance against me and my two new guys. And do you really think that they care that much about you guys? Wouldn't they have found you by now, if they did?" He was using his brainwashing tactic.

"That's not true…" Brooke screamed, "That's not true…" She sobbed "You set him up you bastard. That's right, I know all about it. You set up your own son to look like the lying, cheating scumbag that you are. I know Lucas didn't really cheat on me. I know that you were behind everything. You paid her off to help you too…" Brooke nodded in Jamie's direction "I know now that it was all big mistake. Lucas loves me. He loves his family and me. You couldn't stand that he stood by me in high school when I got pregnant. You hate the fact that he made you really look like a pompous asshole. You left her, and he didn't. So you decided to destroy your own son for being a better person that you; a better person than you could be…" She said with gritted teeth. Karen sent her a grateful look. It was nice to hear Brooke taking up for Lucas for once. And to see that Brooke was understanding.

Dan clinched his jaw, and looked at Jamie. He couldn't believe she sold him out. "You bitch…" He lunged at Jamie, his palm colliding with her cheek "You just couldn't get enough could you? I gave you money, I gave you everything. And you just had to snitch, didn't you? You ungrateful little piece of crap…" He spat in Jamie's face.

"It was worth it. She deserved to know what scum you really are!!" Jamie argued.

"Now, now Jamie. Is that anyway to treat your father? Hmm?" Dan asked with fake sarcasm "That's right, I knew who you were, you little brat. As soon as you said you couldn't sleep with Lucas, I knew. That was the real test, to find out who you really were. And I suppose you thought you were getting justice for your mom, the whore. I bet she told you that she didn't want it. That's a lie…" Jamie bowed up at this. It was one thing to talk about her and take his revenge out of her. But it was another to bring her mother into this, to pride himself on what he did to her.

"You bastard…" Jamie had good aim, right toward Dan's crotch and lifted her knee "Don't you dare act like what you did was consensual. My mother would never willing go out with scum like you..." She kneed him again "That's for me and all the shit I've put up with from you" She hit him once more "And that's for my mother, and her innocence that you stole, you sick prick…" Jamie seethed. Dan remained doubled over for a few seconds from the blows. He finally caught his breath and stood up, and walked toward Jamie again, like he was going to get retaliation.

"What Dan, no come back?" Brooke said in a scathing voice "You like to hit women so that you can feel large and in charge?" She asked disgustingly. Dan whipped his head around and shot a glare at Brooke. He stepped toward her cot and eyed her daringly the whole time he walked toward her.

"I should have done this a long time ago…" His hand collided with her cheek "that's for slapping me in the Café that time…" Dan then eyed her stomach "It would be a shame if you should accidentally have blunt trauma to your stomach, causing the unfortunate demise of your and my loser son's baby…." He said with a sick and twisted tone. Brooke's eyes widened in fear, as she held her free hand over her stomach. She didn't care what happened, she wasn't going to let her harm this baby.

"Don't you dare Dan! I'll kill you with my bare hands if you lay a hand on her…" Karen piped in, with anger "Do whatever you want to me and Jamie, but leave Peyton and Brooke alone…" She warned him. Karen didn't want him to do anything to any of them, but the two pregnant women needed protection. They had figured out that was what was wrong with Peyton and why she was so upset.

Dan smirked "What does Peyton have to protect?" He said, eyeing the used to be blonde "Unless she's in a 'delicate condition' as well?" He asked, still eyeing her hard.

"That's not your concern Dan…" Karen seethed "Just let us go and we won't bother you. We won't tell anyone, just let us go, please…" She pleaded. Not with anger, but with desperation.

Dan just shook his head "No can do. Like I said, I don't trust you guys. And plus, me and sassy here have a bone to pick with one another…" He wiggled his eyebrows at Brooke "You guys weren't smart enough to run when you had the chance…" He ran his fingers slowly over Brooke's belly bump, as she tried to wriggle away, but couldn't "Now, you guys have a date with destiny…" He told them before heading back upstairs. Whatever Dan had planned next, it wasn't good….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys darted through the doors of the precinct that they visited the day before. After answering question after question and giving all the information they had, the officers excused them so that they could get back to work. An hour ago this morning, they called Lucas' cell phone, saying that they had a lead.

Apparently Dan had bought an old dairy farm a few months ago, under an assumed name. The farm was no longer in service, but still held a house and a barn there. This was the closest lead that they had for where Dan might be hiding the girls. The department had set up a stake out this morning, early. They had identified Dan coming in and out of the house twice, along with two other guys that they didn't recognize. Now, they just had to set up how they were going to get into that house and get the girls with no one harmed.

"Thank god for text messages, right?" Keith said with some hope as they slowed down to approach the front desk.

"You got that right…" Lucas said with a thankful expression "I don't know what I would do, if we hadn't found them Keith…" He said softly, tears on the verge of flowing.

"You and me both man, you and me both…" Keith patted him on the back. Jake was silent, still apprehensive about Peyton "We need to see Detec…" Before Keith could get the words out, they heard someone calling their name

"Mr. Scott!" They all turned to find Detective Logan and Taylor with vests and gear on "We've got a squad car, waiting for you guys to ride with us. There are a few things that we need to go over first, before we head out to the farm…" The guys just nodded, ready to get on with it. But they knew that they had to take precautions in hostage situations especially.

Detective Logan lead the men into a room real quick, to explain things before they left "Now, this is how everything should play out. We've got two officers on a stakeout across from the farm as we speak. As of 6 am this morning, they are still there. We will send in a team of officers to secure the situation. Hopefully, they can unarm Dan before we go in. Then, Detective Taylor and I will follow behind and arrest Dan. Then you guys can come in to help assess the girls' situation. Only when I give the ok can you guys come in, got it?" He received nods "You guys could put yourselves in danger if you disobey orders and put yourself in a situation that you aren't prepared for. So it's important that you wait for the signal to follow us first…" The guys all nodded, just ready to go.

Detective Taylor spoke up "we don't want you guys to be alarmed, because we have no confirmation that any of them are hurt. But we do have paramedics on stand-by, who can be on the scene in 60 seconds flat. I'm telling you this, because you will see them in place as we approach the farm. We just didn't want to alarm you…." The detective said warmly.

"If there are no other questions, let's go…" Detective Logan waved them outside the room. Lucas, Keith and Jake all piled into the back of a squad car to ride out to the farm. They were actually in Detective Logan and Smith's car with them. a SWAT team and several other police officers followed with necessary equipment.

The ride out of town is silent. Except for the occasionally bleeps from the dispatch radio. Lucas and Jake were shaking with fear. Keith, surprisingly was calm. Whether it was wisdom or that he was more angry than scared, Keith was cool. He noticed the two younger guys on either side, about to go nuts. Luckily, they came into view of the farm before he spoke up. There weren't words enough to help prepare them for what they were about to endure.

"We're here guys..." Detective Logan announced "Let's go get em'" His voice was surprisingly cheerful. He sent the guys a look that told them that everything would be ok. Jake immediately jumped from the car, Keith right behind him. Lucas took a deep breath before getting out of the car, giving himself one last pep talk. They were lead over to stand behind some officers while the SWAT went in first.

Inside the house, Dan was panicking. He had suspected that he had been found out for a day or two now. But he had still be hopeful that maybe they wouldn't find him and the girls. Dan cursed himself as he heard the people surrounding the house. He shouldn't have gone to get food yesterday. It was too risky for someone to notice. Dan heard moaning coming from downstairs and went to investigate what was going on.

"Brooke, honey. Stay awake for me, just stay awake..." He could hear Karen pleading with the girl.

He then heard Brooke moan "Somethings wrong Karen...I don't, don't feel right" She said softly. Her head was spinning. She felt dizzy and nauseous.

The truth was that with over a week without much food, Brooke's body was going into shock. And on top of that, being 6 months pregnant didn't help either. Peyton had been having morning sickness all night from exhaustion and no food as well. Karen and Jamie were holding it together as best they could. They all looked over when Dan came bounding down the stairs.

"Get up..." He said panicky "We're going for a walk or a ride, I haven't decided yet..." He was rambling "But we have to leave, now..." Dan spoke firmly. The other two men had joined them by this point. The three men quickly uncuffed the girls and pulled them on their feet. Brooke and Peyton both almost collapsed, Brooke from no food and Peyton from morning sickness and feeling weak. Karen and Jamie were both at their sides at an instant, to help them as much as they could. Karen was about to go to Brooke's aid, but Jamie beat her first, wanting to genuinely help her sister in law. Jamie nodded toward Karen who hurried to Peyton's aid and helped hold her up. They both saw Dan giving them scornful looks.

"They're weak Dan. Being pregnant hasn't helped the fact that we've been held captive. So please, let us help them..." Karen begged. Both Brooke and Peyton were leaning against hers and Jamie's shoulders, because they couldn't support themselves.

Dan just scoffed "Just hurry up. We've got to go before they find us..." He urged impatiently. Karen made sure she had a firm grip on Peyton, so that they could make it up the stairs. Jamie did the same with Brooke, who was a little harder with the extra weight. She felt so bad for what she had put this poor girl through. If Jamie had known what would become of it all, she wouldn't have agreed or approached Dan in the first place. They finally made it up the stairs and into the house. The sunlight was almost blinding, the first time any of them had seen it in days.

Dan turned with a scowl "Ok, here's the deal. We're gonna walk outside through the back door. We then will make our way quietly to the car, careful not to let anyone see us. If you guys make so much as a sound, you'll regret it..." He warned. Karen and Jamie nodded, Brooke and Peyton out of it.

Jamie whispered to Brooke to hold on, that they would be ok soon. Karen whispered something along the same lines to Peyton. She kept an eye on Brooke as well, her main concern right now. The girl could not endure another loss right now, especially her baby. Both Brooke and Peyton could only moan, neither of them having any strength. Karen didn't know how, but they had to get away from Dan, once outside. Jamie sent her a knowing look, thinking the same thing. They prepared themselves for the worst as the back door swung open. Dan motioned for them to hurry up, his gun ever present. He also put a finger to his mouth, to signal not to make a sound. So far, so good; they hadn't been seen. They were mere feet from the car when a voice stopped them.

"Hold it right there..." One of the officers told them "Turn around slowly, and put your weapons down..." He instructed. Those words were the sweetest sound that any of the girls had heard in days. And Dan's worst nightmare.

Lucas, Keith and Jake kept sending each other nervous glances. What was going on in that house? They then heard someone speak over the walkie talkie.

_We have a visual, repeat, we have visual. Suspect is armed but hostages are too close. We don't have a clear shot yet. The pregnant girl seems to be out of it, probably dehydration..._

That's all it took. Lucas sent one last glance at his uncle and friend before taking off. He didn't care about procedure or the damn police anymore. Brooke was in trouble and who knew what Dan might do next.

"Luke, wait man. We have to wait..." Keith and Jake both called after him, but he wouldn't listen. They followed him, determined to not let him go in alone. Lucas heard the noise to the side of the house. He crept up slowly, and tried to get a peek. Keith and Jake stayed right behind him.

Out of nowhere, Brooke felt sick. She had been swallowing the nausea for a while now. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. Brooke dropped to her knees and began to be sick. Jamie was at her side in an instant. She rubbed her back and held her hair for her.

"Get up..." Dan seethed, seeing Brooke on the ground "Now, bitch. Get up..." He walked toward her, like he was going to hit her or something. Lucas saw the whole thing and began walking toward Dan. As he saw Dan raise his leg, like he was going to kick Brooke, Lucas lunged. The officer was stunned and told him to get back, but Lucas didn't hear him.

"Get the hell away from her, you sick freak..." Lucas said as he jumped on Dan and prevented him from getting any closer to Brooke. He punched Dan in the back, hard. Dan just laid there on the ground, in shock. Lucas turned his eyes toward Brooke, his wife and the love of his life. He then met Jamie's eyes and recognized her. Lucas didn't know the whole situation and was a little confused at Jamie comforting Brooke. But before he could say anything, Brooke looked up from the ground, with a weak expression:

"Luke..." She choked out. Brooke reached her arm for him. Lucas immediately jumped up and went to take her in his arms, forgetting about Dan for the moment. He pulled Brooke into his arms and brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"It's me pretty girl. We're gonna get out of here, I promise babe. Just hold on, ok?" Lucas pleaded softly "Just keep talking to me babe, stay with me Brooke.." He begged seeing her eyes close. Jamie backed away, letting them have a moment. Jake and Keith had gone to secure Karen and Peyton. They all stayed back, watching as Brooke and Lucas were reunited. But then, Keith noticed movement from Dan, and called out:

"Luke, look out..." Keith told him. Lucas turned his attention back to the monster and noticed that Dan was on his feet, with his gun pointed at them.

Dan smirked "Seems you underestimated your old man, Luke..." He sneered "But you see, nobody gets in Dan Scott's way. And she's got what's coming to her..." Dan stated firmly. Lucas jumped up, and got in Dan's face.

"I warned you man..." Lucas spat, before punching Dan square in the face.

Dan tried to fight back getting a couple jabs at Lucas chest or shoulder. Lucas tried to wrestle the gun away from him as well, because it was making him nervous. They fought back in forth for a few seconds, before Dan regained control of the gun, and pointed it at Brooke, who was curled up on the ground. She was half out of it, but still aware of her surroundings. Lucas heard the trigger cock and followed his gaze to where it was pointed. He let go of Dan for a second, to glance at Brooke, to make sure she was ok. The next three seconds went in slow motion. Lucas looked between Dan and Brooke quickly, and saw that the trigger was aimed right for Brooke's stomach, just like in his nightmare. And Lucas did the only thing that he could at the moment. He backed away from Dan, to shield Brooke. The next thing he knew, Dan had fired the gun sending a bullet straight for Brooke. Lucas managed to shield a good portion of Brooke's body with his own. And then, another shot was fired from behind Dan.

And it made contact with Dan's chest at the same time the other bullet met Lucas and Brooke, sending one of them to an untimely fate...

* * *

Oh no! I know, I'm evil with the cliffhangers! So who did the bullet hit, Brooke or Lucas? Or no one? And yeah, Dan was taken down, once and for all!! sorry to make you guys wait so long for this. Thank you for being patient. I really hope that I can update soon. But it may be Tuesday or Wednesday because of crap at work. But just know that I would rather be writing than the crap I have to do. Also, send me any ideas or whatnot that you might have! Have a good one!

Lots of love

Laura

**P.S. Please R & R**


	45. I Can't Live, If Living is Without You

Time stood still as everyone watched Dan fall to the ground

Time stood still as everyone watched Dan fall to the ground. Finally, the terror of Tree Hill had been taken down. And he wasn't moving, which was a good thing to all of them. Dan Scott had caused more heartache and chaos in the last 40 years than most people ever dream about. Keith and Karen, Peyton and Jake all watched as he fell to the ground. They forgot about the bullet from Dan's gun for a moment.

Brooke's mind felt fuzzy and all she wanted was a nice warm bath and some sleep. But despite her exhaustion, she had become aware of the situation when she saw that gun pointed at her unborn child. And then Lucas, out of love, put himself in the line of fire for her. Brooke watched as he shielded her body with his the best that he could. It was like in slow motion in front of her. One minute she saw the gun and from there Lucas move backwards and covers her body with his. In the aftermath of the gunshots, Brooke was forced back into reality:

"Luke?" She asked weakly but still loud enough for him to here. He didn't answer, just groaned "Luke!" Brooke screamed. She looked down to see Lucas shaking on the ground in her lap. He couldn't move. Karen and Keith moved over to see what was going on. Brooke's screams had the attention of everyone:

"Oh god…" Keith breathed out. It was then that Brooke saw the blood, soaking through his white t-shirt. Karen knelt beside Keith and almost burst into tears herself. Keith immediately tore off his shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Brooke…" Lucas choked out, and groaned from the pressure again. Brooke managed to bend over closer to his face. She held his head in her lap still.

"I'm right here Luke…" Brooke whispered, "I'm right here baby. Just hold on, ok? Help is on the way. You've got to hold on…" She managed to get out. They had heard the officer paging for the ambulance. Brooke, as tired as she was, kept stroking Lucas' hair and whispering that it would be ok.

The next thing anyone knew, a team of EMT's was loading Lucas onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. They had to pry Lucas away from Brooke so that they could work. Karen eventually pulled Brooke into her arms so that the medics could get a look at Lucas. Brooke just broke down in Karen's arms. They both cried as they saw Lucas in his current state. Once he was stable enough to move, they loaded him up and were ready to go.

"I want to ride with him…" Brooke spoke softly, begging.

One of the EMT's turned and faced the brunette "You his wife?' The man asked gently and Brooke nodded. The EMT looked her over, seeing that Brooke needed medical attention as well "Alright, you can ride. We're going to have to get someone to check you out once we get to the hospital. Deal?" It was a way of bargaining. Brooke just nodded furiously and let the man help her into the ambulance with Lucas. The last thing Brooke heard before they took off was Karen saying that they would all meet at the hospital.

The ride was a blur. Once they starting moving, two medics began hooking Lucas up to all kinds of machines. His were closed, as if he were just sleeping. Lucas' blood pressure kept going up and down, unstable. The bullet went into his chest, to the side of his heart. One of the medics asked Brooke gently about any conditions that they might need to know about. She choked out that he had HCM, receiving some very concerned looks from the two workers. Halfway through the ride, Lucas managed to open his eyes:

"Brooke…" His voice was weak. Brooke held his hand and leaned over "I love you Brooke, with all my heart. I need you to know that, in case…" Lucas couldn't finish, because it was hard to breath, much less talk.

Brooke shook her head, trying not to cry, "Shhh, you're going to be fine Luke. You have to be. For Maddie and Aidan, and this one too…" She laid his clammy hand on her stomach and held it there with hers. Lucas just nodded, looking into her eyes. They both just kept watching each other the whole way to the hospital.

Once they were there, the two EMT's immediately lowered Lucas out of the ambulance and began moving him inside. Two nurses came and helped Brooke down out of the ambulance, to make sure she didn't trip.

The EMT that had spoken with Brooke at the farm turned to the two nurses, saying, "She needs to be looked at as well. She's severely dehydrated, no serious injuries that we're aware. She's about 25 weeks pregnant though…" He rambled off as they all walked toward the emergency exit.

Brooke tried to protest, "I want to go with him. I'm fine. I just need something to eat, and I'll be fine. I need to know that he's ok…" She tried to explain to one of the nurses.

"I know honey. But they have to take him straight into surgery. You can't go back there with him. So why don't we go into one of those rooms over there and just rest for a few minutes, ok? And I promise, the minute he's out of surgery and in recovery, you can see him…" The nurse smiled.

"But I'm fine. I need to let everyone know…" Before Brooke could finish the sentence she felt a wave of dizziness. The two nurses caught her, before she bottomed out.

The other nurse motioned for a wheelchair and they managed to sit Brooke in it. Her eyes fluttered open then "Welcome back sleeping beauty…" Brooke looked kind of dazed. She needed some attention "Ok, let's just get a doctor to look you over, just in case. I'll go notify your friends and family where you are, ok?" She spoke as they helped lay Brooke back on a table.

"I'm…so….tired…." Brooke managed to get out before her eyes closed.

"It's ok honey, just rest…" The first nurse soothed. They paged a doctor immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two nurses that helped Brooke went into the waiting room again. The desk nurse informed them that the family of the two that were just brought in was over in the corner. Keith was holding a hysterical Karen in his arms while Jake was trying to get Peyton to consent to medical attention. Jamie was curled up in a chair, kind of out of it.

"Excuse me, are you family to Lucas and Brooke Scott?" The nurse asked sweetly. They all nodded and stood closer to her.

The nurse swallowed "Well, Lucas is in surgery. We won't know for several hours his condition. As soon as the doctors have a clear prognosis, I will have them come talk to you…" She said sympathetically "Brooke is being checked over by one of our on call doctors. I don't think there's any apparent trauma to the baby. But we'll know more once we conduct some tests and do an ultrasound. Is there someone that would like to maybe sit with her? I'm sure she would like some company…" The nurse asked.

Karen felt like it was probably her duty to check on Brooke. She stood up, signaling that she would like to see Brooke. The nurse noticed a couple of scratches on Karen's face, along with her disheveled appearance.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" The nurse asked, making sure.

Karen shook her head "Yeah, just a little tired…" She was weak from not eating for over a week as well. Keith immediately looked her over with concern. He had been so in shock about Dan being shot, that he forgot about getting Karen looked at.

"I think you need to let someone check you over honey, just to be safe…" Keith said gently. He turned to the nurse "She was with Brooke, in that basement…" He knew that they had been filled in about Brooke's whereabouts.

The nurse smiled and nodded "Mrs. Scott, it couldn't hurt…" She tried to encourage "I'll even let him come with you, if you would like…" She offered.

Karen sighed deeply "What about Lucas and Brooke, no one will be here to get information about his condition, or with Brooke. I know she's got to be scared…" She argued softly.

"Well, Lucas will probably be in surgery for another hour, plenty of time to get you checked out and all. As for Brooke, she's sleeping right now anyway. She won't know if anyone is there…" The nurse informed "You would probably be able to go sit with her before she wakes up as well…" Keith sent her a pleading look, so that she would.

"Ok…" Karen finally nodded.

Jake piped up, holding onto Peyton "She needs to be looked over as well…" He informed quietly "She's about 6 weeks pregnant…" Everyone darted their eyes at the blonde. But she was resting on Jake's shoulder, unaware that he had just ratted her out.

"Let's the two of them into exam rooms right away then…" The nurse motioned for them to follow her. Jake helped carry Peyton to a room, since she was out of it.

"She needs attention as well…" Keith pointed to Jamie, who was sleeping in one of the chairs.

"Alright, anyone else?" The nurse asked as sweetly as she could.

"I think that's all…" Keith told her with a feeble smile.

Karen was looked over and given a bag of fluids. Her main problem was dehydration. The nurse ordered up some food for her as well. Keith had a somber look on his face, from seeing what his evil brother had been capable of. He stayed beside Karen the whole time she was being examined and while she ate. Karen looked over at him as she took a bite of the food they brought her.

"This isn't your fault Keith…" She finally spoke, reading his mind.

Keith scoffed quietly "How can I not blame myself, huh? Lucas is hanging on by a thread. Brooke is looking at bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, that's if the baby survived all of the crap Dan put them through. Peyton is hurt as well, and pregnant. And you and Jamie barely escaped but not totally unharmed. I could have done more…" His voice cracked "I should have pulled the trigger sooner…" Keith was still agonizing over the fact that he had to shoot Dan.

"If I said that I was glad that you did it, would that make you feel better?" Karen asked quietly as they sat there.

"Maybe a little…" Keith finally smiled, and saw Karen yawn "Why don't you close your eyes for a few minutes. I'm going to go see if I can find out anything about Luke, ok?" Karen just nodded and leaned back on her pillow. She was asleep within seconds.

Jamie was moved into a room to get checked out. She too was dehydrated and was given fluids and food brought to her. But she was so tired, that all she wanted to do was sleep. The nurse told her to rest and that they would call her family to let them know she was ok. Jamie thanked them quietly before letting herself fall into a slumber.

Jake watched as a doctor and two nurses moved frantically around Peyton. He had never been so worried in his life. They quickly got her hooked up to a heart monitor, blood pressure machine, and were about to do an ultrasound. Just as the doctor was setting up the machine, Peyton's eyes flickered open. She looked confused at first.

"Jake?" Her voice was small. Peyton looked scared for once, fearing that something was going on with the baby.

Jake smiled and rushed over to take her hand "I'm here baby, I'm here…" He placed a quick peck on her forehead.

"Baby ok?" Peyton choked out, still groggy. But she had to know that everything was ok.

"It's ok babe. They're checking it right now…" Jake whispered as he watched the doctor squeeze some of the cold gel on Peyton's stomach. Her shirt was rolled up so that they could perform the sonogram. Peyton gripped Jake's hand with all the strength she had right now. Once they knew everything was ok, and that the baby was unharmed, she could rest.

"You knew, didn't you?" Peyton broke the silence while the doctor was scanning the monitor. Jake just nodded with a smile "I'm so excited babe…" He told her softly and gave her another peck. The doctor finally turned in their direction with a grin.

"Looks like the fetus is unharmed. You were right Mr. Jagellski, she's about 6 weeks along. I would like you to stay over night, so that we can monitor you and baby Peyton, and get some fluids in you. But you should be good to go home tomorrow…" The couple sighed in relief and Peyton began to quietly sob. Once the doctor cleaned everything up and excused himself, Jake climbed on the bed with her and held her. This was a bittersweet moment. But he knew deep down her tears were tears of joy. Jake just held her firmly until he knew Peyton was asleep. He eventually fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now evening time, about 5 pm.

Brooke lay in her bed sleeping. She had been drifting in and out of sleep all day. Bad dreams haunted her sleep though. Nightmares about what could have happened. She had an IV of fluids going into her. She also had a heart monitor, blood pressure monitor, and a fetal monitor around her stomach. Keith and Karen were sitting in the room with her while waiting to here something on Lucas. They watched as she slept. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep:

_Brooke was lying there, tied to a bed. She had been grabbed while leaving the grocery store. The person stuffed a rag in her mouth, to keep her from screaming. She was then shoved into the back of a van and driven to an unknown location. _

_Once there, she was manhandled and brought into a dark room. She couldn't tell where she was because the blinds were pulled tightly. The handcuffs were pulling her arms. The more she tried to struggle or break free, the more pain she inflicted on herself. Finally, she succumbed to being tied to the bed and closed her eyes. She had had them closed ten seconds before her capturer burst through the door again. _

_The man was tall, slightly built. He had worn a mask when he grabbed her. But now, as he stepped back into the room, he let his identity be known. The mask pulled back to reveal none other than Dan Scott. He smiled evilly at her and stepped closer to the bed. He then reached out and ran his fingers sickly over her body. Brooke tried to squirm away but couldn't because of the handcuffs. Her eyes widened in even more fear a Dan stepped closer and unzipped his pants. He then began to climb on top of Brooke._

"_Please, don't do this…." She begged, but he didn't stop, as he lifted her skirt "NO!"_

"NO!" Brooke jolted from her sleep. It was only a dream. Her heart pounded ninety to nothing in her chest. Karen was immediately at her side

"It's ok sweetie, just a bad dream…." Karen told the pregnant women as she embraced her like a daughter "You're safe here with us…" She tried to soothe. Brooke took several deep breaths, to calm her breathing some. She took in the sights of the room. It was your typical sterile hospital room. She noticed all the monitors, especially the fetal one that she was hooked up to. She finally sent an apologetic look toward her mother in law.

"I'm sorry…" She croaked out. Karen just waved her off and reached for her water cup. She helped Brooke take a few sips, before setting it back on the bedside table.

"You have nothing to be sorry for honey…" Karen assured her. Keith smiled and came to sit on the other side of Brooke and gave her a fatherly hug "We've been to hell and back…" She tried to joke. Brooke nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you guys for being here with me…" Brooke said softly. She was still groggy. But then the memories of early today came flooding back. Her mind had kept fragments of the events, since she was dehydrated and not fully functioning. "Where's Luke?" Her voice was filled with panic. Karen and Keith shared a sad look, realizing that she didn't remember what happened.

"Brooke, honey…" Karen sighed and she and Keith tightened their grip on her, in case she lost it "He's in surgery. He was shot in the chest, to the side of his heart. We haven't heard anything since around lunchtime. But they're optimistic. The longer we don't hear anything, the better. It means that they are able to work on him and repair any damage…" She tried to keep her voice steady. Brooke shook her head, like she wouldn't believe it.

"Oh god…." Brooke choked out. Her minds seem to wonder back. She was having flashbacks of Lucas lying there, his blood soaking her maternity shirt, an evil crimson color. Then she saw Dan lying there ahead of them, blood all over his back. Brooke shook her head from the horrible images "I remember…" She sobbed.

Karen couldn't take it anymore. She had tried to stay strong since they got here this morning. She and Jamie made out fairly well. And Jake had informed them that everything was ok with their baby, just major dehydration. Karen held Brooke as they both cried for Lucas, saying a silent prayer that everything would be ok. Keith wrapped his arms around them as well. Karen was his life. And Brooke was like a daughter to him. The three of them held each other as a source of strength. They were interrupted when the door flew open and another hospital bed was being wheeled inside.

Karen and Keith immediately jumped up, recognizing the pale figure. Lucas was being moved from the recovery unit into a regular room. It was a good sign that he wasn't put into ICU. Karen had been told that there was a chance that he would be. Brooke gasped as she saw her husband, the father of her children so weak and pale in the bed next to her. She sent a questioning look to Karen and Keith. Karen just shrugged; unaware of why they put Lucas in the same room with her. But Keith, he smiled, as to say that he had something to do with it.

"I knew you would be able to rest easier being able to watch over Lucas too. And since this is considered a semi-private room, they were able to pull some strings and put you guys together…" Keith told her quietly. Brooke sent him a weak smile and gave Keith another hug. He was right; she would rest easier knowing that Lucas was there, even if he was asleep and doped up on medication.

The nurses that had brought Lucas in turned to the other three "You guys family/" One of them inquired; they all nodded so she continued, "Surgery went well. We'll know more once he wakes up. He was a lucky one though. If the bullet had been two centimeters closer, he might have bled out…" she sighed and wrote a couple things on Lucas' chart "The operating physician will be in later on to inform you more about his condition. But so far, so good…" And with that, the two nurses left them to be in peace.

Karen slowly walked over and took a closer look at her son. His face was ghostly white and he looked pretty weak right now. She gave his knuckles a kiss as she felt Keith come to stand behind her "He's a fighter Karen. Always has been…" Keith assured her. She nodded, still unsure. Brooke wished that she could get up and go see him, but she couldn't at the moment. She watched from afar, making note of every line on his heart monitor. It seemed strong and steady. The door opening again brought them all from their thoughts again.

This time it was the ER doctor looking after Brooke. He smiled and made his way over to take a look at the fetal monitor. He took note of all of her vitals before turning to Brooke and speaking:

"Mrs. Scott, everything appears to be ok. If it's ok with you, I would like to do an ultrasound, to get a better idea of the state of your baby…." The doctor said with as much sympathy as he could. Brooke didn't look so sure about that though. She hated to be a scared cat, but she wanted Lucas there when she did that. If there was any harm to the baby, she needed him for support.

"Could we wait, until he's awake, please?" Brooke practically begged, nodding toward Lucas who was out cold. Karen and Keith sent her apologetic faces, knowing that she wanted Lucas. But she had to be strong for him as well. After all, Lucas had taken a bullet that was meant for her.

The doctor, noticing her apprehension nodded "Ok, we can wait until morning…" He sighed "But if Lucas is still not awake by then, we'll need to do one anyway, so that we can know if the baby is truly ok. Understand?" The doctor asked. Brooke nodded and sent the doctor a grateful smile.

"Ok, I am going to insist that you eat something though. Any preference on soup?" The doctor asked kindly. Brooke put in her request for her meal. Keith slipped out and went to grab something for him and Karen to eat. He was sure that Karen needed something too. He returned half an hour later, and three of them ate in silence, watching all of the monitors in the room.

They all settled in for the night. Jake and Peyton were together in her room. Jamie was alone right now, but so tired that she really wasn't' aware. Karen and Keith settled into the recliners in Lucas and Brooke's room. Once they knew Brooke was resting comfortably, they were able to sleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the night went fairly smoothly. Brooke had one nightmare and woke Karen up. But the older woman was right there, trying to help calm her down. Brooke really wanted Lucas to wake up. She couldn't fully relax until she knew he was ok.

Firs thing this morning, the doctor wanted Brooke to have some more test done. They wanted more blood work done, as well as a sugar test done, just to be safe. Brooke tried to protest, not wanting to be gone that long, but she didn't have much choice. Karen and Peyton agreed to keep her company if she would have it. With much detest and protest, Brooke agreed and let them take her down to where she would have the test. Currently, she was waiting for the results from the last time they drew blood. The stuff she had to drink was horrible and she just wanted to lie down and see Lucas again, to see if he woke up.

"So P. Jagellski, how are mommy and baby?" Brooke asked with a smile. She was really excited for Peyton and Jake.

Peyton smiled and let her hand drift to her stomach "We're doing good…" She had the biggest grin. It was almost as if the past few days hadn't happened "I have a feeling that Jake is going to spoil me for the next 8 months…" Peyton said with a chuckle.

Brooke nodded with a smile "That's how it should be…" She told her friend. Karen and Peyton noticed that Brooke got quiet again, like she was thinking. No one had really brought up what all of this might mean for Brooke and Lucas. Because of Jamie's confession, Brooke no longer had a reason to fight Lucas. And she didn't really feel like it anymore. She loved him, more than anything. And Brooke felt it was safe to say that Lucas felt the same way. Not only through his words, but his actions as well.

"Lucas is going to be fine Brooke. He's strong…" Peyton put a comforting hand on Brooke's "He survived the two of us, didn't he?" She tried to joke. Peyton wasn't sure what Brooke's reaction would be, but she smiled and laughed for the first time in a while. Karen smiled as well; glad to see the two friends able to joke about the past. Just then, the nurse who had been conducting the sugar test reentered the room

"Well Mrs. Scott, you are all clear. Dr. Hannon is waiting for you to return to your room, so that we can do an ultrasound, ok?" The nurse said with a smile. Brooke nodded nervously. Karen offered to help push Brooke back to the room. Peyton followed beside them, as they made their way down the halls. Brooke kept saying a silent prayer that everything would be ok. With the baby, with Lucas, everything.

When the three women got back to the room, they could hear voices inside. It sounded like Keith and someone else. The three women sent each other questioning glances, but all shrugged. None of them knew who was in there. Jake was gone to set up arrangements for them to get home later today or tomorrow. So it wasn't him. As they made their way through the doorway, they all got a surprise. A good surprise, but a surprise none the less. There in his bed was Lucas, with his eyes open, chatting softly with Keith. The two men stopped when they heard commotion and turned to see who was joining them. Karen pushed Brooke toward Lucas's side of the room, before going to hug her son:

"Oh Luke…" Karen tried not to break down right then and there "You had us all worried honey. It's so good to see you awake…" She smiled and gave Lucas a kiss on the forehead. Lucas wrapped his mother in a big hug; glad to know she was ok. When they pulled apart, Lucas was met with Peyton's now brown locks.

"Wow, I'm not so sure brown is your color Pey…" His voice was low "Did, did umm he do that?" They all knew that 'he' was Dan. Peyton nodded sadly, but gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. But he could have done worse. At least hair grows back and can be dyed…" Peyton said with a slight laugh. They all chuckled lightly and the room fell silent again. Lucas' gaze dropped to Brooke, who was currently in a wheelchair. He noticed her hair as well. It was shorter with red streaks. It wasn't the Brooke that Lucas remembered. She looked different with her hair and her eyes seemed hollow, like she was scared. Lucas could see the tear stains on her cheeks, and knew that she had probably cried, and cried some more until she had no more tears.

"Come here pretty girl…." Lucas said softly, motioning to Brooke to join him on the bed. Brooke eased herself out of the wheelchair and bolted into Lucas' arms as fast as she could with her six-month belly. The two embraced each other and Brooke felt home. For the first time in who knows how long, Brooke felt at home. And Lucas, he couldn't help the smile creeping onto his lips as he held his pretty girl. The other three adults backed away, to give them a moment. It seemed like forever that Brooke stayed against his shoulder, careful of his bandages. Lucas kept stroking her hair and whispering that he loved her. Finally, Brooke managed to sit up and look him in the face. Lucas took her hand and placed a dozen kisses on her knuckles and brought her back down for one more kiss on her forehead.

When they parted, Lucas noticed moisture in Brooke's eyes "Don't cry baby. Please, don't cry. I'm ok. You and the baby are ok…" Lucas laid an affectionate hand on Brooke's belly. They both cracked a smile when they felt a strong kick against Lucas' hand. Brooke rang her shaky fingers over his cheek, feeling the stubbles of not shaving for a few days.

"I, I thought…." Brooke couldn't say it. Lucas gave her hand a squeeze "I thought I lost you. There was…was so, so much blood and, and…" She fumbled with her words, getting worked up.

Lucas brought her back down against him "Shhh, you didn't lose me pretty girl. I'm right here…" He cupped her chin and they shared a sweet kiss "I'm right here…" He kept reminding her. All Brooke could do was nodded gently against his good shoulder. They stayed like that, until the door to the room was being opened. They all turned to see Jake returning with a smile. He went to stand by Peyton and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey man…" Jake said as he went to give Lucas a pat on the shoulder. Brooke sat up but remained on the side of the bed "Good to see you with your eyes open…" He smiled and he and Lucas bumped fists.

"Yeah, it feels good to have them open…" He winked at Brooke "So I hear congratulations are in order…" He sent a smile to Peyton and Jake, who embraced and couldn't help but grin.

"Yep. Someone's got to try and keep up with you two…" Jake teased as he wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist.

Peyton smiled "And even after this one, you guys still win…" She chuckled. All the adults shared a laugh. Peyton placed her hands on top of Jake's.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and rested them on her bump "Speaking of which…" He smiled "Has the doctor been by to check you yet, babe?" He inquired softly. Before Brooke could answer, the doctor who had been attending to her the day before entered the room. He sent everyone a smile and approached the couple.

"Mr. Scott, you're awake. This is good because Mrs. Scott didn't want me to do an ultrasound until you were awake…" The doctor smiled. Lucas sent a glance at Brooke who sent him an innocent look. The two just smiled as the doctor set up the ultrasound machine "Now Brooke, I'm going to need you to come lay down on your bed. Lucas, do you think you can manage sitting up long enough to get into the wheelchair. I'm sure your wife wants you over here when we do the sonogram…" Lucas nodded. Keith and Karen came and helped him into the wheelchair. Brooke was patiently waiting while they wheeled him over next to her. Once everyone was in place, Dr. Hannon put some of the cold gel on Brooke's stomach. Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand; Brooke sent him a nervous look, as the doctor moved the transducer over her stomach.

"Everything appears to be doing nicely. The baby is a good size, even considering the past two weeks. I would recommend that you start adding more and more calories to your daily intake Brooke…" Dr. Hannon recommended, "You two already know the sex of the baby?" He inquired. Brooke and Lucas nodded furiously.

"Yes, and we're keeping it a surprise…" Brooke said quickly, before the doctor blurted it out. Dr. Hannon nodded with a smile.

"Ok then. I would like to keep you one more night, just to be on the safe side. I should be able to clear you to go home tomorrow…" And with that, Dr. Hannon left. The other two couples excused themselves, to let Brooke and Lucas have some time alone. Keith helped Lucas back to his bed, before him and Karen left. Brooke wasn't tied down to a bed anymore. So when Lucas sent her a playful pout, Brooke waddled over and sat on the edge of his hospital bed.

Before Brooke could even get comfortable, Lucas was pulling her down on the bed with him. He placed kisses all over her forehead and cheeks, and finally her lips "I didn't know if I would ever get to do that again pretty girl…" He told her once they pulled apart.

"God, I missed you Luke…."Brooke said as they laid there "We have a lot to talk about once we get home and are well…." She told him quietly.

Lucas nodded and wrapped his arms further around her waist "I know we do. But right, let's just hold each other, ok?" He practically begged.

"I'd like that…" Brooke said with a yawn. They shared one more kiss, before both falling into a peaceful sleep. That was how they were found two hours later too…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was the first to open his eyes. He noticed that he and Brooke had been asleep maybe two hours. The beautiful brunette was still asleep in his arms right now. And Lucas didn't plan on waking her up until it was necessary. He knew she needed her rest, for her and the baby. And Lucas enjoyed just watching her sleep. He had prayed that he would once again have Brooke in his arms. Lucas then laid a loving hand on her belly. That was his child in there. He was so happy to be having another son. And he couldn't thank Brooke enough for going through with the pregnancy. Lucas looked up when he heard the door to their room open soft, and someone walk in.

He knew the minute that the door opened who it was. Lucas had been dreading, yet waiting for this moment for a while now. The two of them had a lot to talk about. The only thing missing from this little family reunion was Nathan. But that would have to wait until there was time for a weekend getaway. Jamie slowly began walking toward Lucas' bed. She smiled softly when she saw the two of them together. Although she didn't know all of their history, Jamie could see how much Lucas and Brooke loved each other. And she felt guilty everyday that she was the cause of so much pain for them. Jamie shook her head at those thoughts. She needed, wanted to do this. She took her last two steps forward and slowly sat down in the chair beside the bed:

"Hey…" She said softly, as to not wake a sleeping Brooke. Jamie bit her lip, as a nervous habit. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Hey…" Lucas actually smiled. He wrapped the blanket around Brooke a little more before sitting up and facing Jamie again. The two sat in silence, not sure what to say for a minute or two. Finally, Jamie broke the silence again.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. You can't even imagine the guilt I feel for what I put you two through…" Jamie said with silent tears "I never should have found him. If I never had found him, none of this would have happened. You and your wife would be on better terms. All the lies and heartache that we've been through, it wouldn't' have happened…." Lucas sighed; he should have known that Jamie would blame herself "I guess, if there's one good thing that has come out of all of this, it's that I had some more time with Jeremy before he passes on. But I guess the rest is just something that I'll have to live with for the rest of my life…" She said sadly, not able to look Lucas in the eye.

Lucas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Jamie, you shouldn't punish yourself for too long…" Jamie looked up at these words "For whatever reason you did it, I know you had the best intentions. And you did one other good thing, you told Brooke the truth. As hard and as painful as it probably was, you helped her see the good in me again. And for that, I'm indebted to you. Forever…" He told her with his boyish smile "Maybe one day, we can look back at all of this and make some sense of it. At least put all the blame on Dan…." He said somewhat bitterly.

"So, I'm guessing you know that nothing happened between us. I mean, come on. You're my brother…" Jamie said in fake disgust. Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Brooke filled me in on some of it. The rest I put two and two together…." Lucas told her gently "I'm, I'm sorry that you had to go to such lengths for money. If me or Nate had known, we could have helped you two…" He said with concern.

Jamie shook her head "I didn't know that I had any brothers at the time. And I was so blinded by hatred of Dan. That I all could focus on was my revenge. For my mom, and for me…" She said softly, wiping a stray tear.

Lucas wasn't sure what to say, but tried "At least now, we don't ever have to lay eyes on him again…" He scoffed "It's as if a weight has been lifted, you know? I no longer have to see him or be reminded of the sorry SOB that he was…" Lucas clutched his fists, just thinking about Dan. Jamie fell quiet again. Lucas noticed but waited before saying anything. Finally, she spoke:

"You know what scares me the most?" Jamie asked in a low voice and Lucas shook his head, for her to continue, "I'm just like him. I mean, with everything I've done and all the problems I've caused. I'm no better than him. I guess it's true what they say, we become our parents…" She said softly. Lucas was stunned. After only knowing Dan a couple of years, Jamie had summed up Lucas' lifelong fear. That he would become Dan.

"Welcome to the family sis…" Lucas said with a sad smirk "You've just summed up what Nate and I have felt our whole lives. But let me tell you what I learned a long time ago, ok?" He said with a smile "We have a choice. And our choice is what determines our future. Not genes. You remember that, ok? Every time you get scared that you're going to turn into him, remember that he had a choice. And unfortunately, he made all the wrong ones…" Lucas was speaking to himself as much as to Jamie. He realized right now that that was his biggest fear about everything that had happened. That he had become Dan. But this little incident showed him that he wasn't.

Jamie looked over at Lucas with tears "Thank you…" She choked out; he took this as a good sign that she listened to him "Can I give my brother a hug?" She asked sheepishly.

Lucas motioned for her to come closer "Come here, sis…" He and Jamie hugged. Lucas felt Jamie shake, like she was crying. He knew that she had been tortured by the shadow of Dan her whole life, just like him. When they pulled apart, Jamie gave Lucas' hand a squeeze, as a thank you. A soft voice startled them:

"Bout time you got your hands off my husband…" They both jolted and looked over to see Brooke with a wide smile "You guys just need Nathan. Then you could have one big Scott orgy…" She winked. Lucas chuckled, realizing that Broke was joking. Jamie, on the other hand, was mortified.

"Brooke, I … we…" Jamie fumbled, embarrassed. She didn't want to give Brooke anymore-wrong impressions.

Lucas turned to Jamie with a smirk "She's only joking Jamie…" He assured her "She's always had a wild imagination…" He said, wrapping an arm around Brooke. Lucas placed a quick peck on her forehead. Brooke then turned and smiled at Jamie.

"Just remember, if I joke with you, that means I like you..." She smiled " So, when do you guys think we're busting out of this joint, huh?" Brooke asked with a play pout.

Lucas and Jamie chuckled "I'm not sure pretty girl..." He sighed "I guess we can ask the doc when he comes by in a little while for his rounds..."

"Yeah..." Brooke said as she massaged her lower abdomen. She was anxious to get home and get on with their lives now. She also missed the twins, terribly.

Jamie stood up "Well, I'm being discharged this afternoon. My mother in law should be here soon. But I'll be in touch. And maybe me and Walker and can make a trip to Charlotte soon..." She said with a smile. Brooke and Lucas both gave her hugs before she left and they settled into the bed again and got comfortable.

"I miss the twins..." Brooke said after a while. She wasn't sure if Lucas was still awake, because they were keeping him sedated with some pretty powerful pain medications.

Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around Brooke "Me too. Maybe we should call them..." He suggested softly.

"I think we can do better than that..." They both looked over to see Karen and Keith, followed by the doctor who had operated on Lucas coming into the room. Brooke and Lucas both looked over at them with intrigue, ready to here whatever they were going to say.

Lucas' doctor stepped up and began to explain "Well Mr. Scott, how would you like to see your kids tonight?" He asked with a smile.

Lucas and Brooke both gasped "That, that would be great..." He said with surprise. Lucas figured he would be confined to a hospital longer, especially because of where the bullet hit.

The doctor spoke again "Well, you won't be going home, as in your house. But you'll be in the same city as your family again..." He saw the still confused looks and further explained "I'm moving you to the medical center in Charlotte. You'll be under the care of your own cardiologist there. He can oversee the rest of your recovery from here on out. I know it's not maybe what you hoped for, but at least you can see your family again..." The doctor said, hoping that they would be a little pleased.

Lucas looked back at Brooke, who seemed excited "Sure, when can we leave?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Well, the rest of your family and your wife have been cleared to go home, with instructions to take it easy for a few days. Everyone else will be flying home. You and your wife, if she wants to ride with you, will be air-vac straight to the hospital. Your doctor will be waiting to examine you there. You shouldn't be there more than a couple maybe three days tops..." He informed.

"I'll be riding with him..." Brooke said as she squeezed Lucas' hand. He sent her a smile and nodded at the doctor. Anything to get to go home was fine by him.

"Ok, we should get you guys on your way in about an hour..." And with that, the doctor left to go set everything up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sights of Charlotte were coming into clear view. Lucas was laying comfortably on a stretcher, with Brooke beside him. They had to keep Lucas hooked up to the monitors and make sure his vitals stayed stable the whole ride. But he had done well, considering.

He looked over and noticed that Brooke had been unusually quiet for the past half hour. Lucas grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, to break her from her thoughts. Brooke looked over, her mind still wandering other places "What's going in that pretty head of yours, huh?" Lucas finally asked quietly.

Brooke sighed, but sent him a smile "I just wasn't sure when I would be going home again. I thought we were going to be trapped a lot longer than we were. I was so scared that you wouldn't be there, to help me through the, the birth and, and..." Her voice was cracking and Brooke was trying so hard not to break down. Lucas brought his hand up to her soft cheek and wiped away the tears.

"That wasn't an option pretty girl. And we're going home now. And this little one..." He let his hand drift to her belly "is going to find his mommy in a hospital room, yelling at his daddy at the top of her lungs. And his daddy just grinning and letting his mommy squeeze his hand until it turns blue...' Lucas assured her "That's the only way that I could ever let my child come into this world..." He smiled and gave Brooke's hand a kiss. Brooke nodded with happy tears this time.

They made a safe landing at the medical center and were greeted with Lucas' heart doctor. Brooke was helped out of the medic helicopter as well and followed behind Lucas on the stretcher. They were taken into the hospital and down to the second floor, the cardiology unit. As they approached, the couple noticed that the staff kept smiling, like they knew something. And when they opened the door to Lucas' new hospital room, they realized what everyone was smiling about. Inside were Nathan, Haley, Connor, Maddie, Aidan, and Deb. There were all kinds of balloons and cards strung around the room.

"Mommy..." In two seconds flat, the twins were in Brooke's arms, holding on for dear life. Brooke just sent everyone a grateful smile. She held on as tight as she could to Maddie and Aidan. Lucas smiled once the staff got him comfortable and settled.

"You guys have no idea how much I missed you..." Brooke told the twins with a watery smile.

Everyone began giving the couple hugs and kisses, glad to see them home. They all stayed and visited until late. Karen and Keith, along with Jake and Peyton arrived about two hours after Brooke and Lucas. Everyone was once again together, like it should be...

* * *

Yeah! They came home! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated before now. But work this week was ridiculous. I would write a little bit everyday. But I never had time to finish it until now. Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait. And we'll have to see what the aftermath of Dan brings. At least he's gone! Woo hoo! Anyway, leave me some loving and have a great weekend!

Lots of love

Laura

**Please R & R**


	46. AN 7

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I know you guys want to kill me right now for not updating any faster. I am so, so sorry. I've had a lot going on. My grandfather is really sick with cancer and so I've been helping taking care of him. And I've had a couple of health issues myself. Anyway, I just haven't had the time or energy to update lately. I'm really sorry and I hope to change that soon. I've been working on the next chapter some. But I'm only about halfway there. I am struggling a little about how I want to take this story or where I want to end it. I don't want to just end it after the baby is born, but who knows. I WOULD LOVE any suggestions or ideas you guys might have. And look for an update either later today or tomorrow! Thanks again for being so patient! Love you guys!

Laura


	47. Times Like These

Two days later, everyone was preparing to see the terror of Tree Hill be buried once and for all

Two days later, everyone was preparing to see the terror of Tree Hill be buried once and for all.

Lucas had been in the hospital for the past two days. He was expected to get out this morning. Brooke hadn't left his side for more than two hours to go home and shower and get something to eat. Everyone had been staying on her about taking care of herself and the baby, making sure that she didn't get too worn down. But Brooke didn't want to be anywhere but with Lucas, until he was recovered and at home. Lucas had tried to reason with her as well. He finally got her to spend the night at home last night, hoping that Brooke might get some real rest. It would only be a matter of minutes before Lucas would know if she did or not, when she and the twins came to pick him up to go home.

Brooke drove through the familiar streets of Charlotte with her two children in the backseat. She felt better than she had in a while. She had gotten a decent meal, some real sleep, and Lucas was coming home today. Things were looking up. When they came to a stoplight, Brooke laid a hand on her baby bump, and chuckled softly when she felt a strong kick. It was a blessing to her though. With everything that they have been through, her and Lucas deserved some happiness for a while. Aidan brought Brooke from her little daydream:

"Mommy, the lights green…" He pointed out with childlike giggles. Brooke quickly got back into driver mode and began to drive forward again. She sent the person behind her an apologetic look through her mirror. This time, Maddie spoke up…

"Mommy, can my friend Ella come spend the night Friday night? Please?" She used her best puppy dogface. Brooke thought for a minute before answering:

"I don't see why not baby girl. A-man, you want to have a friend come too?" Brooke asked her son. Aidan got a wide smile and nodded.

"Yeah, can Tyler come over? He's like my bestest friend now…" Aidan said with a toothy grin. Maddie wrinkled her nose.

"Eww, not Tyler whose feet smell…" She said with disgust "Mommy, please no!" She begged.

Brooke raised an eyebrow "Do his feet really smell, A?" She asked her son with confusion. She remembered the little boy, and now that she thought about it, Brooke did remember how his feet smelled.

"A little…" Aidan admitted sheepishly "But he's my best friend. So I overlook it. I think his mom was trying to get him some new shoes though, to help…" The little boy explained.

"Still, it makes me sick…" Maddie said with a roll to the eyes.

"Maddes, it's not that bad…" Brooke chided "and if you want to have company, you have to let your brother have it too. And if he wants to ask Tyler, he can…" She warned softly.

"Ok…" Maddie said with a sigh "But can they at least sleep outside, that way we don't have to smell him?" She asked with hope.

"Hey, I don't smell!" Aidan quickly piped up to defend himself.

"Stay around Tyler long enough, you might…" Maddie said with sarcasm.

"Ok you two, no more… " Brooke intervened. She couldn't help but smile though. She even missed the twins fighting while she was gone "You both can have company. And you can have WHOMEVER you want to. But if you guys argue one more time around me, neither of you will be having anyone over, understand?" Brooke asked, hoping they got the message.

"Yes, mommy…" Maddie and Aidan responded with a sigh. They drove on in peace the rest of the way to the hospital.

When Lucas returned from the bathroom, he was pleasantly surprised to find his family waiting for him. Brooke and the twins had arrived while he was changing back into his regular clothes from the hospital gown. Lucas smiled and waved the twins over. They each gave him a gentle hug, careful because of his bandages. He then turned to the brunette and brought her in for a hug.

"Morning pretty girl…" Lucas said as they embraced "Everything going ok so far?" He asked as he gave her forehead a loving kiss.

Brooke smirked "Oh yea…" She leaned into him a little "The twins and I were having a discussion over the way to the hospital this morning…" They shared a quick kiss.

Lucas raised an eyebrow "Oh really, about?" He inquired with curiosity.

"Smelly feet…" Brooke and Maddie said at the same time. Aidan rolled his eyes and Lucas looked dumbfounded. He saw Brooke give him a look that told him she would explain later.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Lucas said with a light chuckle. He smiled at his family, grateful that everyone was together and safe again.

"Good…" Brooke said with a soft sigh. She and Lucas sat down on the bed again, because they had to wait for Lucas' cardiologist to come clear him to go home once and for all. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and in came Dr. Campbell. The man was in his late 40s, medium build with dark hair and blue eyes. He had been Lucas' cardiologist ever since he joined the Bobcats, his coach insisting that Lucas have the best doctor to oversee his condition.

"Well, Luke. It looks like the whole gang came to take you home…" Dr. Campbell smiled at the twins and then at Brooke.

"They sure did…." Lucas had the biggest grin "The only thing that could make this day any better would be to get to go home…" He spoke with anticipation of Dr. Campbell's orders.

"Well Luke, your day just got a whole lot better then…" Dr. Campbell smiled "You are all clear to go home. But you will be on bed rest for the next two weeks. And your coach has strict orders to go easy on you for a while. We don't want you back in here anytime soon, ok? Other than that, not strenuous activities, that includes in the bedroom" This caused Lucas and Brooke to blush "for at least three weeks, ok? I want to see you back then, and hopefully I clear you to even do that again. But you guys take it easy. You too Brooke…" And with that, Dr. Campbell left.

"Well, let's get home and get started on that bed rest…" Brooke said with a mischievous smile. Lucas groaned, since they couldn't do anything just yet. He looked over to see a wide grin on Brooke's face, knowing she was getting a kick out of getting him all roused up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three days went by without much fuss.

On Saturday, everyone was headed to Tree Hill for a small service for Dan. Everyone was against it at first, since no one felt that Dan deserved anything. But Deb was able to convince everyone that they needed to bury Dan and they could see with their own two eyes that he was in fact dead. Finally, everyone agreed, saying that they should do it as quickly as possible. Deb made all of the arrangements, with some help from Karen. They told everyone when and where the service would be.

Brooke walked into the house Friday afternoon to find it nice and quiet. She had gone to the store for a couple of hours to catch up on paperwork and just make sure things were in order. All the girls were very happy to see her, especially Rachel. They had a little welcome back party for her with a cake when she arrived. After filling Rachel in on everything that happened, Brooke got to work. She then headed home a little bit later to get ready for their trip to Tree Hill and the twins' spend the night company. As Brooke walked through the door, she was met with quiet and the smell of something in the oven cooking.

"Hey pretty girl…" Brooke turned to find Lucas walking in from the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. It looked like he had showered and shaved for the first time in days. Brooke smiled and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly.

"Hey handsome. Good to see you still clean up good..." Brooke said jokingly and winked at Lucas.

"Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself…" Lucas smiled and went to wrap his arms around his pregnant wife. He then let his hand fall to her belly and he softly rubbed it. Lucas then slowly led them over to the couch and continued to massage Brooke's back. He smiled as he heard Brooke moan in pleasure from his hands.

"What did you do with the kids, huh?" Brooke finally asked as Lucas worked out the tension in her back.

Lucas sighed "Maddie and Ella are playing dolls upstairs right now. And Aidan and Tyler are outside, playing catch with the dogs. So we have a few moments to ourselves…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Brooke shook her head "You heard what Dr. Campbell said. No funny stuff mister…" She said with a play pout. Lucas gave her one more kiss on the lips before restraining himself.

"So, tomorrow is it, huh?" He asked softly. Brooke looked up from her position on his shoulder and nodded sadly. She was waiting for when Lucas might speak about the funeral. Brooke had expected Lucas to protest about going. But he didn't, just mumbled that he wanted to be there to make sure they put Dan as far in the ground as they could.

"Yeah, it is…" She said softly as the two of them stretched out on the couch in each other's embrace. Brooke brought the fleece throw that they kept on the back of the couch and draped it over their lower bodies. She then turned her attention back to her husband's quietness "Are you sure you're up to it babe?" Brooke didn't want to force him into doing anything.

Lucas nodded without hesitation "I am, it's just…" His voice trailed off "It's just that I hope that I can keep from spitting on his grave or something that I can only hope would be degrading…" Lucas said with anger. But he relaxed again once he felt Brooke rub his forearms and place a chase kiss on his chest.

"We'll get through it together babe…" Brooke tried to assure him. Of course, she wasn't thrilled about going to Dan's funeral, but it had to be done. And at least they could put all the years of hurt behind them, knowing that he could no longer torture them.

"I love you babe…" Lucas said all of a sudden. He saw the look of confusion so he elaborated, "I love you so much Brooke, and you have no idea. I mean, just look at how far we've come. And I know that I wouldn't have accomplished half the stuff in my life that I have without you this far. You've given me two beautiful children and about to give me another one. I can't thank you enough for giving me the time of day, and I guess giving two shits about me. I know I haven't exactly earned it. But just know that when I tell you I love, it comes from the heart. And I love you with my whole heart…" He looked down to see Brooke about in tears. He wasn't expecting her to get emotional. But then again, Lucas didn't open up that often and when he did, it was heartwarming.

"I love you too babe. I'm so lucky to have you and the twins and this little one…" Brooke said through tears as she laid a hand on her swollen belly "I never thought that I would be as lucky as I have been. But I must say that I'm one of the luckiest people, because of the twins and this baby, and because of you…" Brooke was cut off as Lucas planted another kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until they heard giggling and "eww's" from the doorway. They pulled apart with embarrassment.

"Not in front of the kids, mommy…" Maddie said with a grin. But deep down, she was glad to see her parents happy. Brooke and Lucas blushed and quickly regained their composure.

"How does everyone feel about pizza?" Brooke asked as Lucas helped her up off the couch. The twins and their company nodded with smiles. Brooke winked at Lucas before going to order pizza for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was not so cheerful.

The two younger Scott families were on the road by 9 am. Lucas and Brooke delivered Maddie and Aidan's spend the night company back at home first thing this morning. Now they, along with the Naley family were in Tree Hill at Dan's memorial service.

The church was full of people coming to make sure the bastard was dead. No one shed a tear, not even Deb. She did request that Nathan and Haley sit with her and Rob. Karen, Keith, Lilly, Brooke, Lucas and the twins sat on the row behind them. Peyton, Jake and Jenny, along with Mouth, Skills and Bevin sat on the next row. There were many people who had done business and what not with Dan who came as well. They didn't know the circumstances around his death. The papers stated that he had a heart attack, not that he was shot.

Nathan watched as the man who had fathered him lay in the casket in his black pin-stripe suit and red tie. He thought about how in high school, Dan was responsible for Nathan pushing himself in basketball to the point that he passed out during a game. Sure, he had taken something to enhance his game, but it was all because of Dan. Then the thoughts of Deb and Dan getting a divorce flooded his mind. It had certainly been the best for everyone. Then the emancipation Nathan filed to get out from under his father's suffocation. Dan of course had scoffed and insisted that Nathan didn't have what it took to become a man, and be responsible. But Nathan felt like that he had proved him wrong in every way. Haley stood up as she and Nathan walked up to view the body. She told Connor to stay with Grandma Deb.

"He's just lucky that he's already dead… " Nathan whispered as he and Haley stood there. She just simply held onto his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Haley looked at Dan's body in the casket. He didn't look so tough without his smug grin that was always permanently plastered on his face. She thought about the time that she and Nathan skipped school, went to the beach and got drunk. Dan came looking for them when he got a call and Haley wound up throwing up all over his shoes. Haley had to stifle a laugh at the memory; it was one of those Kodak moments. Then there was the time that Nathan had invited her to come eat with his family since the oldest Scott's were in town. There were a lot of fighting and condescending remarks. And eventually, Nathan insisted on taking her home before it got too bad and Haley was scared away. She and Nathan took their seats again to let someone else have a turn.

Brooke sat with her husband on one side and her two babies on the other. Her pregnant stomach was fairly visible now, being almost 7 months along. Thanksgiving was two weeks away. At least they all could really be thankful this year. Brooke remembered the first time she ever met Dan. She was 8 years old and had gone to a dinner party with her parents at the Scott's house. Brooke remembered even then that something about him crept her out. She had been made to play nice with Nathan, in his little mini suit. Nathan had gotten Brooke to follow him outside in the backyard so that he could show her his tree house. Brooke wound up tripping and scraping her knee on the concrete sidewalk. When she went inside to show her parents, Dan stepped in, saying that she should have been more careful and that big girls didn't cry. Even then, she had known what a cold-hearted person he was.

Lucas held his head in his hands. He knew that if he looked over at Brooke or the twins, they would see the anguish on his face right now. The only solace that Lucas could find was that Dan Scott would never ever be able to mess with their lives again. He remembered a conversation that he and Karen had when he was a teenager about how Dan could just walk away from them. Karen admitted that Dan fought for rights to see Lucas when he was younger but that she thought it was better that he not. He remembered being upset with Karen for a few days because she had kept it all a secret from him for so long. But now, Lucas could see that Karen had his best interest at heart. Sitting here in the church, Lucas made a vow to himself and to his family to never let them down like that again. He never wanted his children to have the same feelings that he did about Dan, about him.

Slowly, Lucas and Brooke walked up to view Dan's body. But halfway up there, Lucas shook his head, saying that he couldn't do it. He couldn't even look into Dan's face without wanting to punch it. Lucas reluctantly let go of Brooke's hand and returned to his seat. Brooke sent him a worried glance, but proceeded. She swallowed hard as she got closer and closer to the casket. Finally, Brooke starred into the face of the man who single handedly tried to sabotage her life. She had to fight back the urge to spit on him but she just stayed there for a few seconds before she returned to her seat. Lucas was struggling to keep his emotions in check, but was much more at ease once Brooke was with him again. Karen had mouthed 'it's ok' to him once he sat back down. Lucas sent her a weak smile and nodded before saying a silent prayer that God would get him through this. He looked over and smiled as he noticed a familiar face on the back row.

Karen and Deb, along with Keith went next. The two women got a little emotional. But then remembered all the abuse and torture that Dan inflicted on them, and they quickly gained their strength back. Keith was still conflicted, having been the one who pulled the trigger. But his remorse did not run deep; for the world, their world was better off without the evil that was Dan Scott. The ceremony began shortly after they sat back down. And then there was graveside…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graveside was even more grueling.

It was a bitter cold day as the group stood in the cemetery and bid their farewells to Dan Scott. The crowd sang some hymn that none of the younger adults recognized. Lucas held his arm around Brooke while staring ahead at the closed casket. Brooke held each of their hand on top of her growing bump. Nathan had the same distant look in his eyes, probably trying to make sense of it all. Haley stood beside him and little Connor on her other hip. Deb and Karen did let a single tear fall as they lowered the casket in the ground. No matter how much of a monster Dan was, there was finality about all of this. The two women embraced as they tried to regain composure.

Lucas could feel Brooke shivering next to him. Even with the sun out, fall and winter days in Tree Hill could be chilly. As the casket was lowered, he leaned over to wrap his arm around her more. Unfortunately, their baby was getting in the way of really warming Brooke up. Brooke sent him a weak smile as she tried to pull her coat around her more, but it just wouldn't budge. As people started to leave, Brooke decided she needed some heat or she was going to go into hypothermia.

"Babe, I'm going to head to the car, no rush…" She smiled at Lucas, to let him know that he could take all the time he wanted to say his goodbyes. The twins nodded too, signaling they wanted to go get warm as well.

Lucas began to protest "Here, let me help you back to the car…." He insisted. The last thing that they needed was for Brooke to trip and fall. And this uneven ground wasn't helping.

Brooke cut him off "We'll be fine babe. Me and the twins will be waiting in the car for you, ok?" She said softly.

"Please be careful walking back…." Lucas said intently. He sent her a desperate look. Brooke smirked but nodded.

"I'll help her Luke…" Another small voice butted in. They looked over to see Haley standing there with Connor who was shivering as well "Go talk to your brother. I think you guys need each other…" Haley sent her best friend a weak smile. Lucas nodded and watched as Brooke and Haley made their way with the kids to the car.

Once Lucas could see that they were secure, he sighed and turned to see Nathan talking to the familiar face that he had noticed in the church earlier.

"Almost like a bad circus film, huh?" Jamie asked quietly as she approached Nathan. Nathan hadn't flinched the whole time during the service. He looked over at the girl next to him and starred for a moment. Her hair was shoulder length, dark raven like his. She had the signature Scott blue eyes. He suddenly realized who this might be.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked, as he noticed the man in a wheelchair and little boy behind her.

Jamie smiled "Hey bro…" She stepped closer to Nathan and saw Lucas approaching as well. Jamie and Nathan embraced in a hug. They turned to see Lucas with a faint smile.

"Hey guys…" Lucas said softly as the three of them stood together. Jeremy and Walker headed toward the car, to let the siblings have a minute together.

"So…" Jamie sighed as they all faced the casket.

"So…" Lucas swallowed and tried his best not to start using the casket as a punching bag.

Nathan shook his head "He's really gone…" The other two nodded. Nathan got serious after a moment. He turned to Jamie with an apologetic look almost.

"What?" Jamie asked as she realized her brother was starring at her.

Nathan sighed, "It's just…" He paused "I just want to say that I'm sorry for what HE did to you and your mom. I know it's not really my place to apologize for his actions. But since he's six feet under now, thankfully, we don't have to worry about him ever again…" His voice was void of emotion at the end. But he was sincere in his apology.

"Thank you Nate…" Jamie said with a smile "But I've had a long time to come to terms with what he did to my mom and how I came into this world. I hate him for what he did to my mom. And I can never find out things like why he did what he did or why he was the way he was. But that's not as important to me as getting to know 'real' family" She smiled at the two boys "All I ask is that you guys let me be apart of your family and get to know you. And do the same with me…" She said with unshed tears.

Nathan and Lucas smiled at Jamie's request. They exchanged a look before stepping forward and both embracing their sister as if they had known her their whole life. The three of them stayed like that for a few moments, leaning on each other like siblings should do. Jamie was the first to pull away after a few minutes and said a soft "Thank you" to both of them. Lucas and Nathan nodded as they all shared a few more moments of silence. Finally, they turned and faced the casket one last time, side by side and holding hands.

"Goodbye Dan…" They all whispered together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three siblings parted ways and went to join their families in their cars. They all made their way to Deb's house for some food. The car ride to Deb's was quiet, except for the twins gabbing quietly about Christmas and what they were going to ask Santa for. Lucas smiled as he looked over to see Brooke asleep halfway through the car ride. He just took her small hand in his and rubbed it gently, keeping his eyes on the road. Once they pulled up to Deb's house, he knew he had to wake her, as much as he didn't want to.

"Pretty girl, wake up…" Lucas said softly. He could see the twins smiling at his attempt to wake their mother. Brooke's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and she sent them all an apologetic smile for falling asleep.

"Sorry about that…" Brooke said sheepishly "I guess little baby one and I need to get some more rest at night…" She admitted softly.

"Don't apologize. I know being 7 months pregnant can make you tired babe. We can cut out early and head back to the house, so you can rest…" Luca assured her. He could see the look of exhaustion on her face. Between being a mom already, still recovering some from her abduction, and being pregnant; Lucas didn't see how Brooke wasn't a walking zombie. He smiled when he felt Brooke give his hand a squeeze.

"Let's go before mommy and baby starve…" Brooke said with a small smile. Lucas chuckled and came around to help her out of the car. They made their way inside to be greeted with a small crowd.

Everyone else had arrived by the time that the family of four walked through the foyer. It seemed more like a party than a funeral. But Lucas and Brooke both were thankful that Deb decided to keep it upbeat, rather than make the day somber. But then again, how could they all grieve for someone who was better off dead? They spotted their friends and family sitting together in the living room. Lucas helped Brooke with her coat before they went to speak. Brooke gave Haley and Peyton quick hugs, which they returned before giving Nathan a brotherly hug. She then turned as she felt Lucas snake his arm around her waist. They were face to face with Jamie and Walker, along with a man in a wheelchair.

"Lucas, Brooke…" Jamie smiled as she began introductions "I would like you to meet my husband Jeremy and my son Walker…" Jeremy shook both of their hands while Walker stood in his little dress pants and dress shirt with sweater vest. He looked adorable, an older version of Connor.

"Hey, you came to my house…" The little boy said innocently as he starred at Brooke. She smiled and nodded softly.

"I sure did. And I think you've grown since I saw you there…" Brooke said with a warm smile. Everyone chuckled lightly.

"I'm Jeremy…" The man spoke up finally "I cannot thank you guys enough for helping Jamie and finding her for me. I was so worried and not in good enough physical shape to go look for her myself. So I am very grateful…" He spoke with all sincerity.

"No problem man. Just glad to see everyone back home, safe and sound…" Lucas said with a look of relief. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They all got something to eat and gathered again to chat and share stories. Jamie enjoyed hearing stories about her brothers' high school days. Walker fit right in with the twins, Connor, Lilly, and Jenny. The children played while the adults visited for a long time. Jamie even opened up and shared stories about how she and Jeremy met and about their wedding and life ever since.

"So Jeremy, how are your treatments going man?" Nathan finally asked the million-dollar question. Everyone had been avoiding it, but secretly wanting to know the status of his illness. The man was thin, pale, and reduced to a wheelchair because he didn't have enough strength left in his body at this time.

Jamie and Jeremy exchanged a look of sadness, before Jeremy spoke "Well, we've continued radiation for the moment. But the doctors don't think my body could withstand another round of chemo…" His eyes met Jamie's and he saw the pain and tears "My only hope is a kidney transplant. I've been on the list for months, with no luck…" Jeremy pulled Jamie close to him as much as possible as they held each other in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry man. If there's anything, I mean anything…" Lucas spoke up this time, seeing the pain in his sister and brother in law's eyes. They both sent him and Brooke grateful smiles as Brooke reaffirmed what Lucas said.

"Thank you guys. You have no idea what it means to have people who just care. It's really nice…" Jamie choked out "We do have an appointment with the Oncologist next week. He says that he has some good news for us. So we're just keeping our fingers crossed…" She said with a little more strength. They all said a silent prayer that whatever the doctor told them, it was good news.

Lucas and Jake smiled as they noticed both Brooke and Peyton dozing off next to them. Both pregnant women could barely hold their eyes open. Everyone else smiled in understanding and began to break up the party. They all helped Deb and Karen clean up, leaving Brooke and Peyton to rest. The kids were watching a movie in the den, so that they would not disturb the two sleepers. Once everything was pretty much back in place, Lucas and Jake went to wake their wives.

"Wake up beautiful…" Lucas said as he placed a gentle kiss to Brooke's forehead. Jake did something along the same lines with Peyton. Both women's eyes popped open and they exchanged mused looks at the fact that they fell asleep and got out of dish duty. Slowly, Lucas helped Brooke to her feet and helped slide her jacket around her.

"I'm so sorry Deb, that we left you guys with all the dishes. You should have…." Brooke yawned again involuntarily "woken us up…" Everyone chuckled at Brooke's attempt to stay awake.

Deb shook her head, like she understood "Honey, don't apologize. Remember, I know what it's like to be pregnant…." She smiled at Brooke and Peyton "You two just take care of yourselves…" Deb instructed, receiving an affirmation from Karen that they needed to.

"Well, I guess we better get these two home and in bed, huh Jake?" Lucas asked with a small grin. Jake nodded as he called for Jenny to come get her coat on. Pretty soon, everyone filed out of the Scott mansion and retreated to their own homes.

When Brooke and Lucas got home, Brooke immediately got the twins settled and ready for bed, before going to get her own pajamas on. Lucas helped her with the twins and then went to lock up the house and turn on the alarm. When Brooke emerged from the bathroom, her face washed and teeth brushed, Lucas was sitting up in bed reading a book. He patted Brooke's side of the bed and motioned for her to climb in. Brooke waddled over and lowered herself onto the bed, before pulling the covers tightly around her. Lucas placed his book on the bedside table and got comfortable as well under the covers. He placed a loving kiss to Brooke's temple and nose.

"Mmm, goodnight Broody…" Brooke smiled through her tiredness.

Lucas smiled as he pulled her body closer to his "Night Cheery…" He let his hand brush across her stomach "Night Owen…" He smiled. Brooke raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. One, she was too tired and the other she thought that her brain might be playing tricks on her and that she might being hearing things. Either way, she snuggled into Lucas' chest and they both fell into the most peaceful sleep they have had in a while….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had past since the funeral

Everything was getting back on track. Nathan and Haley were so excited that Christmas was coming for Connor. He was so young and full of energy. And he couldn't wait for his toys from Santa. Peyton and Jake were doing well, adjusting to having a baby on the way. The pregnancy was going well so far, no complications other than morning sickness and fatigue. Jenny was ecstatic to be getting a sibling. Lucas and Brooke had managed to put the finishing touches on the nursery just in time to start Christmas shopping for the twins. Thanksgiving was in two days, but Brooke didn't like putting off shopping til the last minute. She insisted that they get as much done as early as possible, with the new baby and all. He could come any day from December on. Lucas was doing his best to keep Brooke's stress levels at a minimum by helping in every way possible. He was out until after the first of the year, due to the gunshot wound. He wasn't allowed to workout or anything with the team just yet. And even after the first, he would be on restricted playing time and all until the baby came. And he wouldn't be at any away games for a while. But that was ok with Lucas, as long as Brooke and the baby were taken care of. This morning was their eight-month check up with Dr. Ryan. Lucas was excited yet nervous; he hoped that everything was as it should be. He was going to have a talk with Dr. Ryan about Brooke's insomnia she had been having lately. Brooke had experienced the same thing with the twins; the baby was restless and would keep her up all night with his movement. And then he would sleep while Brooke was trying to work. Either way, Lucas was concerned and planned to talk to Dr. Ryan about it.

"Hey Rach…' Lucas smiled as he walked through the door of Clothes Over Bros this morning. He placed the cup of hot coffee from the best coffee shop in town in front of Rachel. She sent him a grateful smile

"You are a godsend Luke. I never get to have coffee anymore since you knocked her up. At first she couldn't take the smell of it. And then she insisted that since she couldn't drink any, no one else could either, at least here in the building." She said with a sarcastic grin.

Lucas chuckled "That's my girl. Speaking of which, she in her office?" He asked, noticing that Brooke was nowhere to be seen and it was pretty quiet for 11 am.

Rachel nodded "Yeah, sleeping beauty is at her desk, snoring away…" She said playfully. This got a concerned look from Lucas though.

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked quietly, peeking into Brooke's office. Sure enough, the beautiful brunette was leaning back in her big leather chair, eyes closed and a hand resting on top of her baby bump. Her mouth was open slightly and soft snoring could be heard.

"Maybe 30 minutes…" Rachel answered, nonchalantly "She's fine Luke. She's almost 8 months pregnant, what do you expect? From what she told about when she was pregnant with the twins, this is pretty normal." Lucas sighed and nodded. He knew that the red head was right, and there was nothing really wrong with Brooke, other than sleepless nights and work-filled days. But this made him even more anxious to talk to Dr. Ryan. Lucas smiled and walked over in front of Brooke. He bent over close to her ear and whispered:

"Pretty girl, wake up…" Lucas smiled as Brooke opened her eyes and sent him a confused look. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and tried to stand on her own, but failed. Lucas had to catch her when the chair nearly moved out from underneath her. He finally managed to get her vertical without any injuries.

"I'm sorry Luke. I almost forgot about our appointment with Dr. Ryan. Just let me freshen up my make up real quick…" She apologized. Lucas waved her off with a smile and watched as Brooke ran a hairbrush through her shorter chocolate locks and then applied some lipstick. She came and placed a playful kiss on Lucas' cheek, making sure to leave a lipstick mark. Lucas smiled and examined it, but didn't bother to wipe it away just yet.

"Ready to go now?" He asked after Brooke gathered her purse and jacket. It was 20 degrees outside, rather cold for November. Brooke nodded and the two of them walked out of her office and said their goodbyes to Rachel.

"Don't worry about coming back Brooke. I've got you covered…" The red head smiled "Go home and rest. Make some more Brucas babies, since you guys seem so good at that…" She sent them a wink. Lucas blushed and Brooke rolled her eyes. But they both smiled and nodded. They could use an afternoon, just the two of them.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the waiting area of the University Hospital's Women's Clinic. There were other patients sitting with their significant others, at various stages of pregnancy and what not. There was a couple more with newborns, most likely there for their six-week check up. Everyone seemed happy and content though. Lucas smiled as he felt this sense of joy and relief for the first time in months. He looked over at Brooke, who sent him her signature grin. Brooke's face then turned to a gasp as she felt the baby kick, hard. She held onto Lucas' hand and brought it to her belly, right where she had felt the baby. They both smiled as their son made his presence known.

"He's a strong kicker. Maybe we should sign him up for football rather than basketball…" Lucas said with a smile. Brooke sent him a weak smile, still feeling her insides being explored by their son.

"I don't know, soccer might be his thing after all…" She said once the baby calmed down. Brooke sighed softly as she ran her fingers over her belly to soothe and comfort the baby. Just then, a nurse in bright blue scrubs came to the door and called them back.

"Brooke Scott…" The nurse announced happily. Lucas stood up first and gently helped the brunette from her chair. He then held a hand on her lower back, to help support her as she walked.

They were lead into an exam room and Brooke was instructed to change into a gown as usual. Lucas managed to get Brooke to let him help her change. She sent him a playful glare at his protectiveness. But in reality, she had missed it so much. Brooke was truly grateful that they were on their way back to each other. She sent him a smile as Lucas helped her onto the exam table. They sat there in a comfortable silence until Brooke broke it:

"So you like Owen, huh?" She asked with a playful smirk. Lucas looked at her with confusion at first, but then remembered what he said a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah, I don't know. It was one of my top five boy names…" He said with a sheepish look. Brooke had to stifle a laugh. Not many guys had baby names picked out, much less a top five.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked once she felt she could speak without laughing outrageously.

Lucas nodded, but frowned, thinking that she didn't like it "You can come up with something else if you want. I was just throwing it out there…" He said with a little disappointment. Brooke took Lucas' hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I love it…" She said with all seriousness "It was one of my top 3 names for a boy this time…" Brooke said with a big smile.

"Middle name?" Lucas asked with a smile again. He felt better knowing that they were discussing this now and not when Brooke was on the delivery table.

Brooke sighed and began to think for a moment. The middle name was always a tricky one, but was important to finish out a name. Maddie and Aidan's middle names had been somewhat easy because they were family names. They had already used Lydia and Keith's names with the twins. She then had an idea:

"What was your grandfather's name?" Brooke asked softly as she stared up into Lucas' sea blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow before responding.

"Umm, Matthew, I think…" Lucas said with hesitation "Matthew Abbot Roe…" He said with a sigh. Karen's parents had never been mentioned much. But sometimes Lucas liked to think that he really did have grandparents who loved and cared for him.

"Perfect…" Brooke smiled "Owen Matthew Scott…" She said with an intent look. Lucas thought for a second, before breaking out a wide grin. He thought the name was perfect.

"Perfect…" Lucas said, giving Brooke's hand a reassuring squeeze. Just as they had settled that and were imagining what little Owen might look like, Dr. Ryan came through the door and greeted them:

"Hey guys, how is everything today? Everything still on track?" Dr. Ryan asked as he shook both their hands. Brooke shrugged, ready to get the uncomfortable part over with. Lucas cleared his throat and spoke up:

"Everything is going pretty good, except…." Lucas took a deep breath "Brooke is experiencing insomnia like she did with the twins. The baby has it's days and nights mixed up, wanting to be active at night while Brooke tries to sleep. I'm concerned because she seems really tired lately. I was just wondering if there's maybe something we could try, to get the baby to relax at night…." He told the doctor with an intent look. Dr. Ryan nodded, noting the concern in Lucas' voice. He thought for a minute as he began slipping on some gloves.

"Well, I can think of the most obvious solution…" Dr. Ryan began "Let's have a look and then we'll talk…." Brooke and Lucas nodded. Dr. Ryan motioned for Brooke to put her feet up in the stirrups, which she did. Brooke closed her eyes as Dr. Ryan began poking and prodding as usual. Lucas stroked her hair and whispered to her to relax the whole time. Brooke sighed in relief once it was over with.

"Ok, it's over Brooke…" Dr. Ryan soothed "Now, given everything that you have been through in the past Brooke. And even within the last few months, I am going to recommend that you take your 'maternity leave' early. You need to cut back on your daily activities and what not to a minimum. We don't need him coming early, ok?" Dr. Ryan instructed. Brooke sent a glance toward Lucas before speaking.

"Ok, I mean I can cut back on my work load. I'll just tell Rachel that she will have to handle most of the decisions and what not until the baby comes. I'll work from home most of the time…" She said almost pleading with Dr. Ryan to let her still work some.

"I'm not sure you're hearing me Brooke…." Dr. Ryan stated with some assurance. He wasn't giving her an option necessarily, unless she wanted to have another tragedy on her hands.

"What are you suggesting Dr. Ryan?" Lucas spoke as he caressed Brooke's palms. He could tell she was getting upset and that's the last thing that they needed.

"I'm saying that Brooke needs to be on total bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy…" Dr. Ryan spoke firmly.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and then back to Dr. Ryan. This was not the worst thing in the world. But Lucas knew how much Brooke hated being confined to doing nothing everyday. At least when they were in high school, she still had schoolwork to do. Lucas sent Brooke a pleading look, one that was asking her not to fight this. Brooke sighed deeply, but finally nodded. They thanked Dr. Ryan and promised to be back in a month.

The two stopped off to get a bite to eat before returning home. They had two hours before they had to go pick up the twins from school. Lucas pulled his black Expedition into the driveway and went around to help Brooke out of the car. She thanked him and the two of them made their way inside. They both changed into more comfortable clothes before spreading out on top of their bed to watch a good movie and relax. Brooke laid her head on Lucas' chest as they watched the opening scenes of _August Rush_. A few moments later, Brooke reached for the remote and lowered the volume down to almost none. She then maneuvered over Lucas' legs and began straddling him. Lucas sent her a questioning look.

"And what do you think you're doing pretty girl?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Well, I was thinking that since I'm on 'bedrest' and all, and you know how much I hate not being able to do anything…" She was using her seductive voice, placing kisses along Lucas' jaw line and chest "That maybe we could make the best of it after all…" Brooke sent him a wink as she slowly began to undress them. Eventually, Lucas joined in and gently began removing clothing as well. The two got comfortable under the covers, placing loving kisses everywhere on each other. Their bodies were pressed together in anticipation.

"I'm thinking that maybe bedrest wasn't such a bad idea after all…" Lucas said with a smirk as the two of them continued to explore each other's bodies.

They made passionate love, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Here you guys go! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you again for being patient with me. I hope to be able to update soon!

Also, I have a small request. Please keep my grandfather in your pryaers. He's had cancer since 2001 and has done in spite of everything. The last year has been tough for him though. The cancer has come back in other areas of his body and he's undergone two rounds of radiation over the last six months. We just found out it's spread to his liver now and they don't think there is much they can do We're trying to stay positive at this point. But if you guys could just remember him, it would mean alot. Thanks!

Love you guys!

Laura

Please R & R


	48. AN 8

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I promise that I haven't forgot you guys! I am taking 3 classes for grad school this summer and it is KILLING me! I miss being able to write as much as I usually do. I am hoping to have a chapter up sometime soon. I have a half of one written, but I've been swamped with so much schoolwork the last two weeks that I don't have any time to brainstorm or anything. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here! Hope everyone is having a good summer so far! And thanks for being patient with me!

Lots of love,

Laura


	49. Caught In the Sun

January 2nd

January 5th

A month and a half has passed and everyone is on edge as to when the newest Scott would make his appearance. Brooke and Lucas were the only two still that knew it was a boy. The rest would find out at the birth. Thanksgiving and Christmas had gone smoothly. Lucas, with some help from Haley had managed to get the twins' shopping done. Brooke was sad and upset that she wasn't able to at least help with the shopping this year. But doctors' orders kept her from doing anything other than watching talk shows, game shows, and old movies. Lucas rented her at least two movies a day to keep her occupied. But he hated to see Brooke so miserable. But since they were so close now, he felt like they had been doing the right thing and hopefully baby Owen would make a safe delivery in the next few days. And Brooke didn't know it yet, but Lucas had a surprise planned for Brooke's 25th birthday. It was really a combination birthday party for him and Brooke both. Although it was a surprise for Brooke and Lucas knew about it. Once again, Haley stepped in to help as well as Nathan. They all were keeping their fingers crossed that Brooke could make it until after the party to go into labor.

Today was the day that Lucas returned to regular workouts with the team. He was still on restricted play and all, but he was required to show up and dress out now. Brooke was the first to hear the alarm clock this morning, which was early. Here it was, 6 am and she didn't have anywhere to be. She groaned slightly as she snuggled into Lucas' chest more and tried to gingerly wake him up. Brooke began by placing chaste kisses on Lucas' chest. She then tried massaging his sides and sliding her fingers up and down his thighs and whispering for him to wake up. It wasn't until Brooke let her fingers slide underneath his pajama pants that Lucas' eyes opened widely. He let his eyes adjust to the sunlight before speaking:

"Good morning pretty girl…" His voice was husky and sleepy.

Brooke smirked as she removed her hands slowly "Good morning Broody, up and at 'em" She placed a soft kiss to his cheek before stretching "You hop in the shower and I'll have your to-go cup with coffee ready once you get downstairs…" She then attempted to stand up off the bed, so she could go downstairs. Lucas was up and walking toward the bathroom when he noticed her on her feet. He quickly went to stop her.

"Oh no you don't…." Lucas said with a smirk "Total bed rest babe. I can make my own coffee and get the twins' breakfast and bring you something too my dear…." He gently pushed her back down on the bed. Brooke scowled and got a pouty look on her face. She crossed her arms over her swollen belly and sulked.

"I'm not an invalid you know…." Brooke protested "Can't I at least go get something to drink. My throat is dry…" She informed with a pleading look.

Lucas shook his head and went to sit on the edge of the bed "I'm sorry babe. But we can't risk it. We've come this far. Just a few more days, ok babe? Just please do what Dr. Ryan asked for me, please?" He hated seeing her miserable, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Fine…" Brooke said with a deep sigh, still upset. She ran her fingers gingerly over her belly, saying a silent prayer that baby Owen would hurry up. Lucas took her hand in his, and gave it a squeeze.

"That's my girl…" He winked "Now, you be thinking about what you and baby want to eat. I'll be back in a few to take orders…" Lucas ran downstairs to get Brooke something to drink. He returned with a glass full of orange juice, handed it to Brooke, and gave her a kiss to the forehead. And with that, Lucas went to take a shower. He sent her one last wink before closing the bathroom door.

Brooke closed her eyes again, still propped up in bed and tried to think of something she could do to keep from going out of her mind. She had decided on bacon and eggs to eat as she heard the water in the bathroom turn off. A couple minutes later, a bare-chested Lucas emerged from the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. Brooke's eyes opened and she smirked at the sight of Lucas with just a towel wrapped around him. He smiled, seeing that Brooke was watching his every move. Lucas quickly slipped on some boxers before dropping his towel. He then found some workout shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt to wear to the gym. He took his time getting dressed, only slipping on his shorts and leaving his chest bare a little while longer. Brooke bit her lip, a little frazzled from seeing Lucas shirtless and only in a towel. Of course, she has seen his body several times and was amazed as how good a shape Lucas stayed in. But this morning, it was too much. And the hormones were driving her crazy.

"Why do you torture me, huh?" Brooke finally choked out with a smirk. But she was serious, knowing that he was playing on her senses right now.

"Who, me?" Lucas asked with childlike innocence. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed again, slipping his t-shirt on in the process "I don't know what you are talking about…" Lucas had a big grin, knowing exactly what she meant.

Brooke scoffed "Yeah right. You know how much I like you shirtless…" He voice was raspy. Lucas smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead as an apology for not playing fair.

"Maybe you can show me sometime soon…" Lucas told her with anticipation. On the inside, Lucas was going crazy as well. It had been about two weeks since they made love. The last time they attempted it, Brooke admitted it was too painful. So they hadn't tried again since then. And Lucas was almost sure that Brooke had dropped, seeing as how low she was. He felt Brooke move closer and climb into his lap. She had that mischievous look on her face, like when she wanted something.

She slowly began grinding her hips into Lucas' "Oh, you're all mining tonight Scott. We're going to have the house to ourselves…" Lucas gulped, trying to fight off the urges within him. He remembered suddenly that the twins were spending the night at Jake and Peyton's, since they offered to give the parents one more night of peace before the baby came in exchange that they do the same right before Peyton was due as well. Brooke continued to place kisses on his neckline and collarbone.

"Is it safe, I mean this late in the game?" Lucas asked throatily. He was going to be late to practice, so that he could take a cold shower now. Being this close together couldn't help but cause him to get excited. And Brooke's persistence wasn't helping.

"Dr. Ryan said it was. As long as we can find a comfortable position…" Brooke said with a wiggle of the eyebrow "which I'm sure we can do…" She winked. Lucas gently removed her from his lap, grateful that he could feel himself calming down.

"We'll see babe, ok?" He placed a loving kiss on Brooke's forehead and lips. He saw the disappointment "If we can manage it without you hurting, we'll try it, ok?" Lucas finally compromised.

Brooke sighed but was happy "Ok. I'll see you this afternoon babe…" She sent him a weak smile.

"You too babe. Be good for mommy…" Lucas patted her stomach gently before they shared one more kiss. He still had to get breakfast together and get to the gym by 7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked through the doors of the arena ten minutes late. He was prepared to be chewed out and teased by the coach and teammates. But his wife's needs came first at a time like this. As Lucas approached the gym, he could see all the other players already working out. The coach approached him as soon as he spotted Lucas.

"Hey man, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back to us…." The coach gave him a pat on the back.

Lucas smiled nervously "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to make sure Brooke was comfortable until Haley goes by later to check on her. Brooke's not taking to this whole bed rest thing too well, even after a month of it…." Lucas said with a sigh.

The coach chuckled "You don't have to tell me Luke. My wife was on it with all three of our kids. She had me, her parents, and my sister hopping around like the Easter Bunny…" He smiled "Just don't make it a habit, ok?" This told Lucas that he was forgiven for being late.

"Sure thing coach. I'm just going to get started. But I will be taking it easy for a few more days…" He assured the coach. The coach nodded and waved him away. Lucas dropped his gym bag in the corner like everyone else and spotted Nathan on one of the machines. He made his way over to join him.

"Hey bro…" Lucas said as he approached his raven-haired brother.

"What's up man? I was beginning to wonder if you'd show…" Nathan said into between pants.

Lucas shook his head "I just had to make sure Brooke was ok before I left her there all day. I know she doesn't like being stuck at home all day in bed…" He sighed and began working on the machine next to Nathan, to tone his upper arms.

"Well, she doesn't have much choice, since it's doctor's orders. Plus, she's only got a few more days, right?" Nathan asked as they continued to work out.

"Yeah, about a week…" Lucas informed softly "The last few days are always the roughest…" He commented.

"Yeah, Hales was ready to kill me I think. She kicked me out of the house for the better part of a week. Then, the last day or so, she got real clingy and wouldn't let me out of her sight…" Nathan chuckled.

"Either way, I hope we can still have Brooke's party Saturday night…" Lucas said with a smile "I got Dr. Ryan to let her leave the house, as long as she was in a wheelchair the whole time…" He panted and stopped to take a sip of his water bottle.

"Let's just hope that everyone yelling surprise doesn't send her into labor at the party… " Nathan said with a smirk. Lucas prayed that his brother was right. They continued to work biceps before moving on to other areas. Today was going to be a long day of conditioning.

At the Scott House….

Brooke sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. She was all the way upstairs in the Master bedroom as she was told to be. The twins had been in and out all morning long. Maddie sat and watched The Price is Right with her mom. And Aidan came to watch some cartoons for a few minutes. Currently, she was watching Law and Order SVU reruns, amazed at how sick some people in this world are. She heard a familiar voice downstairs and figured that Haley must be here with lunch for them. Brooke smiled at the loving family she had, but felt guilty for making everyone do things for her all the time. And tomorrow, the twins and Haley would return from Christmas break to begin spring semester. A few seconds later, the petite blonde appeared in the doorway.

"Hey tigger…" Haley smiled, holding up a bag from McDonalds' "I come bearing food…"

Brooke smiled, still grateful "Thanks Hales. Remind me to get you some money for picking up me and the twins' lunch…" She offered as she began to dig through the bag. There was a Big Mac and fries, and what Brooke assumed was Sprite in her cup. Haley smiled and plopped down at the end of the bed with her own bag of food.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. Anything to help out…" Haley insisted. She watched as Brooke flipped through the stations, before settling on _Baby Story_ on TLC. The two began watching this woman in labor and the pain etched on her face. The doctor had just informed her that she had waited too late for drugs now and so she would be giving birth naturally.

"With my luck, that will be me…" Brooke said, breaking the silence.

Haley smirked "Do you remember when they gave me my epidural?" Haley had a hard time getting her meds. She had insisted that Nathan be there when they did it. So as soon as he and Lucas arrived back at the hospital, Nathan was ushered in as Haley was being prepped to have the long needle put into her spine. Haley nearly broke Nathan's hand with her squeezing while they gave her the injection. Nathan later commented that he couldn't even feel the pain when she squeezed it during pushing because it was numb already.

"Yeah, Poor Nathan's hand was still blue when he brought you guys home. I think you broke all the blood vessels in his hand…" Brooke said with a chuckle.

"Hey, he wasn't in near as much pain as I was…." Haley defended.

"Oh trust me, I know. Let's just hope that everything can go smoothly with this delivery…" Brooke gently caressed her baby bump "I'm not letting Lucas out of my sight after Friday, since I will be so close. My luck, he'll actually drown or something this time…" She said with a sigh. They had finished up their food and so Haley got up to throw the trash away.

"We won't let him go near water until after the baby is born. It's a good thing it's January, so you don't have to worry about him being outside too much…" Haley commented. Just then, the twins and Connor appeared at the doorway.

"Mamma do puzzle…" Connor said, holding a box that contained puzzle pieces.

Haley smiled and bent down to pick up her son "You want to do a puzzle buddy? I bet Maddes and Aid would love to help you do a puzzle…" She smiled and gave his forehead a kiss. She then sat him back on the floor and the three kids began working the puzzle there together on the bedroom floor.

"So Hales, when are you and Nate going to give Connor a sibling?" Brooke asked with a wink. Haley's eyes got big. But deep down, she felt like another child might be in their future in the next year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Lucas arrived home around 5:30. He hummed softly as he pulled his SUV into the driveway. Today had been kind of long and exhausting. He was hoping to spend a nice quiet evening with Brooke and just relax a little. As he managed to unlock the door and walk inside, the sounds of soft jazz music playing. Lucas noticed that there were candles lit all over the kitchen, leading into the living room, but no sign of Brooke. He finally spotted her on the couch, wearing a silky pale pink gown, probably over a chemise. The candlelight gave the room a soft glow, which was reflected on his pregnant wife's skin. Brooke sent him a wry smile as Lucas set his gym bag down in the corner of the room. He slowly made his way over toward the couch and Brooke adjusted to give him room to sit.

"Welcome home babe…" Brooke smiled as she slowly slid over into Lucas' lap. She gingerly allowed her fingers to find their way to his shoulders, knowing that he would be tense. Brooke began to work her magic on his tense shoulder blades.

"Hey baby. The twins get to Jake and Peyton's ok?" Lucas asked in a husky voice. He felt like he was in heaven at Brooke's touch. She always knew how to work him. He obliged by wrapping his hands around her expanded waist and rubbing her lower back gently.

"They sure did…" Brooke said with a smirk "We have the whole night to ourselves…" She said with a mischievous gaze. Her fingers continued kneading Lucas' shoulders as he placed a loving kiss to her mouth. The timer going off in the kitchen caused them to break apart. They sent each other a warm smile as Brooke spoke:

"I think dinner is almost ready…" She smiled "Let's eat. And then we can have desert upstairs…" Brooke said with a wiggle to her eyebrow. Lucas smiled at her and nodded. He helped Brooke to her feet, before standing up himself and following her into the kitchen. Lucas noticed that the table was set with candles and flowers. He sent a glance at Brooke, hoping she didn't over do it today.

"This looks great babe…" Lucas commented "But I hope you're weren't on your feet all day?" He inquired, hoping for a good response.

Brooke smirked and shook her head "Don't worry Broody. The only thing I actually did was get my fat self dressed and come downstairs to the couch…." She admitted sheepishly "Hales made dinner; homemade lasagna, salad and bread. And Peyton helped set up the table and all before she left with the twins. I wish I could take the credit though…" She said with a slight sad expression.

Lucas went and wrapped his arms around her waist as Brooke dished out the lasagna onto two plates "Just being you makes this special…" He whispered. Brooke sent him a grateful smile as she finished dishing out the main course. The salad and bread were already on the table fixed. Lucas offered to carry the plates to the table as to let Brooke just manage getting herself there. Brooke eased herself into one of the chairs as Lucas set the two plates of food in front of them. He gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to her at his place.

"So, what did you and the baby do all day then?" Lucas asked, as a way to start up a conversation as they ate.

Brooke sighed, "Well we watched T.V, T.V. and more T.V. Yep, I think that about covers it…" She said with a smirk. Lucas smiled sympathetically and reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"Well, as long as you did it carefully…" He joked, "I'm sorry babe. But at least the bed rest is working. And if you're a really good girl, I have a surprise for you later this week…" Lucas knew that this would be incentive. It would also peek Brooke's interest.

"Oooo, I love surprises! Tell me broody!" Brooke got the biggest grin on her face "Please…" She pulled out the ole puppy dogface. But Lucas shook his head with a laugh. He couldn't tell her because he wanted it to be a night to remember for her.

"Sorry babe, but no can do. I want it to be special for you…" Lucas tried to reason. He could see that Brooke was intrigued still.

"Can I at least have a hint? A little bitty one…" Brooke persisted with a smile. But Lucas wouldn't budge.

"Nope…" Lucas smiled "You'll find out everything Saturday…" It was Tuesday and so that meant four days of suspense.

"Ok…" Brooke said with a play pout "Anything that lets' me get out of the house, I'll be patient for…" She said with a smile again.

"That's right. I can assure you thought that it will be worth baby…." Lucas assured her with a grin.

The two continued chatting and talking about different things. They did talk about the baby and their plan for delivery this time. Everyone was going to have a job once Brooke went into labor. Haley and Nathan along with Peyton and Jake were in charge of the twins and watching over them. Keith was in charge of getting them to the hospital while Karen was in charge of calling everyone else, including the Davis'.

The couple decided to indulge in a bubble bath together. Lucas was afraid that sex would be too risky at this point in Brooke's pregnancy. He would feel awful if he caused Brooke pain or made her go into labor before she should. But that didn't mean that they couldn't have a little fun. Currently, Lucas was washing Brooke's back as they lay in the tub:

"Mmm, that feels good Broody…" Brooke moaned as he delicately massaged her back and shoulders.

Lucas smirked as he saw the look of pure delight on Brooke's face. He couldn't help but feel good to know he was the only one who could put that look on her face. Lucas felt Brooke lean up and slowly turn to where she was facing him. Lucas sent her a questioning gaze as Brooke scooted closer to him, to where their bodies were almost linked.

"Broody…" Brooke used the softest, most pleading voice "Make love to me, please…" She was practically begging. But she needed to be close to Lucas, to feel him since it had been so long. Lucas held her gaze for a moment, contemplating what he should do. Here, his beautiful wife was begging him to make love to her. But he had to remind himself that she was almost 9 months pregnant and could go into labor at any minute. But as Brooke scooted closer and began to grind her hips into his, there was no question. He had to have her too. Lucas sent her a boyish smile and placed a loving kiss on her before standing up. He grabbed the two towels that had been laid out and wrapped one around himself before offering the other one to Brooke. She thought for a minute that he was going to turn her down again, but then as he wrapped the towel around her, Lucas turned with a seductive smile:

"My dear…" He scooped her up in his arms as best he could "let us continue this somewhere more comfortable…" Lucas said with a wink. Brooke smiled and let him carry her to their nice, soft bed.

The two made slow, passionate love until early morning. They both made sure to make the most of their time. But because it was with each other, it always was.

Around 4 am, they both drifted off to sleep, entangled in each other's arms…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before anyone knew it, it was Saturday and the day of Brooke's surprise…

Lucas had spent Thursday and Friday frantically putting things together for tonight. He had made arrangements for the place, the menu, and of course a special cake for dessert. Brooke had been happier since the other night. She didn't seem as restless as before their night at home alone the other night. But bed rest was still grating on her nerves to an extent. And now that the kids were back in school and there was no one there during the week to hang out with her was unbearable sometimes. Lucas had been home Friday most of the day, in and out running errands though. So today, Brooke was determined not to let Lucas out of her sight. She knew her big surprise was tonight, but all she wanted right now was some attention. And therefore, Brooke did not want Lucas to leave her side today before her surprise.

"But babe…." Lucas explained gently "If I don't run this errand, then I can't do what I need to do for your surprise…" He reasoned.

Brooke, still skeptical, sighed, "Well, if you leave and the twins go over to Peyton's to play for the afternoon. What will I do to entertain myself?" She asked with a pout.

Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arms around her protruding stomach and massaged it "Well, be pampered of course…" He told her with a wide smile, but saw the confusion on Brooke's face "The first part of your surprise is getting you all dolled up for the real surprise tonight. You, Haley, and Peyton are headed to be waited on and spoiled all afternoon before tonight…" Brooke's mouth dropped. She wasn't expecting that.

"Broody, you didn't have to…" Lucas putting a finger to her lips cut her off.

"I know, but I wanted to. We all wanted to do something nice for you girls…" He told her with a smile.

Brooke pulled Lucas into a loving kiss "Thank you. Sometimes, I don't think that I deserve you…" She admitted softly. Lucas shook his head in protest.

"Never say that. You deserve so much more…" He insisted "Now, go put on something comfortable, so that you can get started on your day of pampering…" They shared one more kiss before Brooke headed upstairs to put on something comfortable and warm. When she was halfway up the stairs, she felt a rather strong kick from the baby. No one else was around and she stood there for a second. And just like that, it was gone. Brooke just shrugged it off as indigestion or gas.

"I guess mommy ate too many Raisinets, huh baby?" She cooed at her belly. Brooke had been craving the chocolate covered candy lately. She went through at least a half a bag a day. Brooke continued on to get a shower and change.

An hour later found Lucas, Nathan, and Jake along with the kids shopping for presents. Lucas needed to pick up Brooke's birthday gift that he had already ordered. Nathan was getting an early start on Haley's anniversary gift, since their anniversary was coming up soon. And Jake was tagging along, maybe going to surprise Peyton with a little something for the baby. Peyton was at the halfway point right now in her pregnancy and her hormones were all the rage. He wanted to do something nice for her since this was their first baby together. The twins, Jenny and Connor all walked along through the mall. They were all on their best behavior, in hopes of getting to stop off at the arcade and playing a couple of games.

"Ok, this is our stop…" Lucas smiled as he looked up at the Kay Jewelers' sign. He felt Maddie tug on his arm and he smiled down at his daughter.

"Are we getting something for mommy?" The little girl asked with enthusiasm. She had improved dramatically since the summer with her attitude toward her daddy.

"We sure are. You guys will have to help me decide if mommy will like it…" Lucas told both of his children. They both nodded and followed him into the store. Jake, Jenny, Nathan and Connor followed. This was Nathan's stop as well, for Haley's present.

Lucas was greeted first by a salesman with a big grin "Hi, I am here to pick a present that I already ordered. The last name is Scott…" He informed the salesman with a small sigh.

"Sure, let me check on that. One second…" The man disappeared to the back for a couple of minutes. Lucas could hear Nathan being greeted by someone as well and him explaining that he had something to pick up as well. Jake and Jenny wandered around, over to the earring section. They spotted something that they though Peyton would like:

"I think mommy would like those…" Jenny pointed to some pear drop diamond earrings. Jake peered over his daughter's head and nodded. They were pretty and not too expensive. Jake wanted to buy the best for Peyton, but they had been trying to save as much money as they could for the baby. But he wanted to spoil her this once.

"Ok sweetie, let's see if we can get someone to help us…" Jake smiled and led Jenny to find a salesperson to help them.

Lucas looked at the present he had ordered for Brooke. He was very proud "What do you guys think?" He asked the twins as he held the box in front of them.

"She will love it!" Aidan spoke up.

"She's going to feel like a queen with it on daddy…" Maddie smiled.

"That's my plan guys, that's my plan…" Lucas smiled. All three of the guys took care of their gifts and they all headed on to get ready for tonight.

With the girls…

Brooke, Haley and Peyton had all been pampered with manicures and pedicures this morning. They all quickly took to being pampered well. Then, they were each given a facial. And now, it was time for hair and make up. Haley sighed as she waited her turn for hair and make up. Today had been wonderful. And as much as she loved Connor, she had enjoyed the break and being totally spoiled today. She was going to thank Nathan in her own 'special' way tonight for him doing this for her. Peyton had loved the pedicure. Lately, her feet had begun to swell as she got bigger and bigger. Having someone massage and pamper her feet was heavenly. She also couldn't wait to see what Jake picked out for her to wear tonight. They had all been informed that their husbands picked out their outfit for later on. And Brooke, well she was enjoying herself as well. She had been having this dull ach in her side since this morning on the stairs. And it had gotten slightly stronger as the day went on. But she was afraid to say anything yet. She tried to take her mind off of it by focusing on something else. Little snow flurries were beginning to form outside. And the forecast called for snow late tonight.

"Look guys, it's snowing…" Brooke pointed out the window. The other two women along with some of the workers looked up. Sure enough, the little icy crystals were flowing down and beginning to make a blanket on the ground.

"I love it when it snows…" Peyton and Haley both agreed.

"Me too. You know, I felt the twins move when I was pregnant with them while watching it snow for the first time in a while in Tree Hill, back in high school…" Brooke remembered the special moment.

"That is too cute…" The lady that had been working on Brooke commented "Ok Mrs. Scott, let's see about your hair…" Leona, the lady that worked there offered. She helped Brooke from her chair, seeing that she would have a hard time on her own. As Brooke stood up straight, her knees almost buckled as a sharp pain went through her side. Brooke bit her lip to keep from screaming. That was one of the most intense pains she had ever felt. And just like all the others, it was gone as soon as it came. No one noticed her pained expression, and Brooke didn't want to ruin Lucas' surprise. She slowly followed Leona over to another chair so that she could cut, color, and style Brooke's hair.

"Ok dear, what would you like me to do with your hair?" Leona asked the pregnant woman. Brooke began explaining how she wanted something simple, yet elegant. Leona listened to Brooke's request and began to work diligently on making it look spectacular for tonight.

By 5:30 pm, the girls had been made over, head to toe. They all were sent to change into their outfits. Haley found a pair of dressy gray pants and a sparkly black top along with black heels to wear. Peyton smiled as she found black dress pants along with a shiny green baby doll top to wear and ballet flats. Brooke found some black palazzo pants and a hot pink baby doll maternity top, along with some ballet flats. She also found a tiara with rhinestones in it with a note attached …

Something almost as beautiful as you. Love you, Luke

Brooke almost started to cry. Lucas was too good to her sometimes. Luckily she hadn't had any pain in over an hour now and prayed that she wouldn't have anymore until after her surprise. Brooke fixed the tiara on top of her hair. She felt so glamorous and pretty right now. More than she had in months. The three girls finally revealed their outfits to each other.

"We look amazing, if I do say so myself…" Haley said confidently as the three of them examined their clothes.

"The tiara is beautiful Brooke…" Peyton commented.

Brooke smiled "Thank you. Alright ladies, let's go party…" She said with a wink.

As they all stepped out of the salon, they noticed a long stretch black limo. All three of their mouths dropped open. A man in a tuxedo, which they didn't recognize came around to open the door for them:

"Ladies, your chariot awaits…" He tipped his hat at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was wringing his hands as he and all their family and friends waited at the restaurant. Everyone was there except for the girls. Even Brooke's parents made the trip for her party. Brooke didn't know it, but they were going to stick around until the baby came, since it was close.

Everyone minute that it got closer to 6 pm, Lucas was getting more and more nervous. The limo driver was supposed to call when they were almost here. Lucas had reserved a room at Brooke's favorite seafood restaurant. It was in the plaza downtown, on the sixth floor.

"You said they should be here around 6?" Karen asked, as she could see how anxious her son was.

Lucas sighed "Yeah, it's already 10 after 6, I hope everything's ok…" He hoped they hadn't run into any problems.

Karen smiled "I'm sure they are fine, Luke. There's probably some traffic. And with the weather…" She tried to ease his nerves "Why are you so nervous, son?" She finally asked.

"I don't know…" Lucas swallowed "I just want everything to be perfect for Brooke. She deserves this. And with her being so close to delivering and all, I don't like letting her out of my sight very long. The only reason I let her go today was because I knew Hales and Peyton would be with her, and they would look out for her…" He explained.

Keith chuckled "Don't worry Luke. I'm sure that they will be here soon…" He assured his nephew / son. Just then, Lucas' cell phone went off. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was the limo driver.

"Hey…. you are…ok, thanks…" He hung up with a relieved expression "They are heading up guys. Everyone get in place and I'll hit the lights…." Lucas told everyone.

They all waited in silence for about five minutes. They could hear the sound of muffled voices. Then, they heard Brooke's infamous laugh. She was making some reference to something that they did in high school. Then Haley and Peyton were laughing as well. The door opened over in the corner of the room. The hostess could be heard leading them to the doorway.

"And here you go ladies…" The woman's cheery voice could be heard.

"What the? Why is it so dark guys?" Brooke asked in oblivion.

"I don't know…" Haley played along, even though she knew what was going on "Why I turn this switch…" She walked over and felt for the light switch. As the lights went on, everyone yelled:

"Surprise!"

Brooke's mouth gaped open. She was not expecting this. All of her friends and family were there to help celebrate her birthday. This was way better than two years ago when she had the party with all of the Bobcats and their families. She immediately went over to Lucas and the twins, who were waiting with open arms.

"Thank you guys so much…" Brooke was grinning from ear to ear. She gave each of the twins a hug and a kiss. She then turned and pulled Lucas into a big hug. They shared a kiss, and baby Owen decided to make himself known at that time "Whoa, I think the baby likes it too…" Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas gave her forehead a kiss "Well, I'm glad that you and baby like it. I just wanted to remind you that you are my queen…" He said with a wink.

Brooke thanked Lucas again. She then began to greet everyone. She was glad to see that even her parents made it. They both came to give her a big hug, as best they could with her round belly.

"Look at you, pumpkin…." James smiled at his daughter "You're glowing…" He told her.

"You look beautiful baby…" Lydia commented as well.

"Thank you guys for coming. I wasn't expecting to see you guys for a few more days, when the baby decides to make its' appearance…" Brooke said sheepishly.

"Well, we didn't want to miss your birthday either…" Lydia told Brooke.

Pretty soon, it was time to eat. Lucas pulled Brooke's chair out for her and helped her into it. The menu was lobster tails, scalloped potatoes, salad and bread. Everyone was sipping on champagne, except for Brooke and Peyton, and the children of course. The two mothers to be were brought sparkling grape juice.

Everyone was eating and chatting about different things. Eventually, it turned to their favorite stories of Brooke. Since it was her birthday and all.

"Hey, Brooke…" Peyton began "remember the time at cheerleading camp when we snuck over to Bear Creek's cabin to steal all of their bathing suits. And the next day, we all paraded out in our cute bikinis and they had nothing to swim in so they had to go hiking. The look on Claire Hart's face was priceless. Didn't she steal your suit the next night though?" The blonde asked.

Brooke blushed 'Yeah, and I had to go scrub the bathroom stalls during swim time because Claire ratted me out…" She said with a play pout. Everyone chuckled lightly.

Haley spoke up next "I remember the night when the guys went to Charlotte back in high school and we went to Wal-Mart to buy stuff to prank each other…" Peyton and Brooke both got guilty looks on their faces "The look on Jake's face the next day, when he saw his car…" The three girls burst out laughing. Jake just shook his head with a smile while Lucas and Nathan looked confused.

"What did you guys do to Jake's car?" Lucas asked his wife. But Brooke was laughing too hard to answer.

Jake spoke up 'Let's just say, that I wouldn't have had a problem practicing safe sex for a while with all the latex that they put on my car…" He explained. By this time, the girls were practically rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard. Nathan and Lucas began to laugh as well.

"Stop! Stop! You guys are going to make me go into labor from laughing so hard…" Brooke got out between giggles. Lucas got a nervous expression at this.

"Ok, we don't want that…" He said as they all began to calm down. It was almost time for dessert. Just then, one of the waiters began rolling out Brooke's cake. It was a three-tiered cake with 25 candles. The candles were lit up and everyone began to sing happy birthday. Once they were all done, Brooke began to blow out her candles.

"Thank you guys…" She said with a smile. She felt Lucas come up behind her and wrap his arms around her middle. He then gave her neck a kiss.

"So birthday girl, what did you wish for?" Lucas asked with a mused smile.

Brooke smirked "If you only you knew…" She said with a seductive voice. She loved teasing him. Lucas sent her a wink and they shared a short kiss. Brooke had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom again. She had been about four times since she arrived.

"Save me a piece Broody…" Brooke sent Lucas a wink, before waddling off to the bathroom. Lucas smiled and began helping cut the birthday cake.

Brooke made it to the restroom and into the stall. While she was sitting down, she felt a strange pain again. Only this time it was about ten times stronger than the others today. She panicked because she didn't know what to do. Once the pain subsided, Brooke figured that she needed to find Lucas and fast. It suddenly dawned on her that she was in labor. And on her birthday of all days. She was able to rinse her hands real quick and headed out toward the crowd again. Lucas looked up and noticed Brooke coming back. But he could tell something was different. Her face was broken out in a sweat and her breathing sounded labored. Lucas jogged over to meet her halfway, to see what was wrong:

"Brooke, baby. You ok?" He wrapped his arm around her to steady her. Brooke tried to catch her breath before speaking. She managed to shake her head no.

"I think…" She panted, "I think that I'm going into labor. I just had a really strong pain in my lower back and side …. I've been…I've been having a dull pain all… all day long…" This made Lucas' eyes widen. He couldn't panic though. He had to keep Brooke calm.

Lucas swallowed "Ok baby, it's okay. We're going to get you to see Dr. Ryan real fast…" He assured her. Lucas gave her a short kiss "I love you. Just hang in there for me, ok?" He pleaded. Lucas then turned to Nathan and yelled "Nate, bring me a chair…" He yelled quickly. Nathan, seeing the worry on his brother's face, did so quickly. Haley followed him over, to see what was going on.

"What's going on you guys?" Nathan asked, oblivious to the situation.

Lucas eased his pregnant wife into the chair "She's in labor…" He told them quickly, which got some raised eyebrows "We need to get the car to the front door. And then bring her down…" He explained.

Nathan spoke up "I'll get the car man. You stay here and keep Brooke calm…" He insisted. Lucas thanked him and passed his car keys off to his brother. Everyone started to notice something wasn't right. One by one, they came over to see what was going on.

"She ok, Luke?" Karen came running over toward them. Brooke was trying to focus on breathing. She noticed her mother in law coming over toward them.

Lucas sighed "Brooke's in labor. Her water hasn't broken yet, I don't think…" He said with concern "Has it babe?" He asked his wife sweetly.

Brooke shook her head "No, umm, not yet…" Brooke closed her eyes "It hurts though…"

The twins came over, seeing their mother in pain. Lucas was letting her squeeze his right hand.

"Mommy, is the baby coming?" Maddie asked with excitement.

"Yeah baby, it is…" Brooke smiled through the pain.

"Does it hurt, mommy?" Aidan asked. He had never been one for sentiment, but he didn't like seeing Brooke hurt.

"Just a little, but I'll be fine you guys…" Brooke tried to assure them. Just then, Haley hung up her cell phone.

"Nathan is downstairs, with the car you guys…" She told them quickly.

"Ok, thanks Hales…" Lucas told his sister in law "I'm going to take Brooke on the elevator. She'll never make it down the stairs. Mom, Keith you guys come with us. Hales, you, Peyton and Jake take the stairs with the kids. We'll see you guys at the hospital..." He ordered.

"We can come on the elevator too, if you need us…" James spoke up.

Brooke sent a pleading look to Lucas "That's ok guys. Just meet us there…" Lucas told everyone. He and Keith began help Brooke up out of the chair and toward the elevator. Karen followed behind with her and Brooke's purses. Lucas was grateful that he had put their hospital bag in the back of the car, just in case. So they would be prepared once they got to the hospital. As the elevator doors closed and Karen pushed the ground floor button, Lucas turned to his wife:

"You hanging in there, baby?" He could see Brooke was in pain and scared. Lucas held Brooke close and was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Mmm hmm, "Brooke said with gritted teeth. She tried to stay calm. As they passed through the third floor, the elevator came to a jerking halt. The sudden movement jerked the four adults. The lights flickered and then the emergence ones came on. Brooke groaned at the sudden movements. But then they all realized that the power must have gone out.

"What was that?" Brooke asked in a small voice. She was trying to stay calm and breathe.

Lucas sent a worried expression to his mom and Keith "I think the power just went out…" He tried not to sound upset, because he knew that would upset Brooke.

Just then, Brooke let out a soft "Oh no.." And she looked down.

Seeing this, Lucas looked at his wife "What is it babe?" He figured she was just panicking about them being trapped.

"My water just broke…" Brooke said with a scared expression on her face.

* * *

Uh oh! Well, I hope you guys are glad to see me update. Sorry that it's been a while. You would not believe the schoolwork that I've had this summer so far. Anyway, I hope it's gong to slack off, at least a little for now. I hope to have the next chapter of the birth and all up later today or tomorrow. There may only be one or two more chapters after that. I would love any suggestions that you guys have for me too. Anyway, leave me some lovin'! Have a good one!

Laura

Please R & R


	50. After All

"My water just broke…" Brooke said with a scared expression on her face

"_My water just broke…" Brooke said with a scared expression on her face._

Those four words caused a shiver of panic within the four adults. Lucas looked down at his wife, with her green eyes filled with tears. He wanted to scream out _Holy shit_, but knew that might not be the best thing right now. Lucas looked over at his mom and Keith. Karen's eyes widen at Brooke's words. And Keith, he looked concerned as well. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion at the moment. Finally, Brooke's cry brought him back into reality:

"Oh my god…" Brooke gritted her teeth "I can't have my ba…. baby in an ….an elevator" Her voice was panicky "I just… just can't…" She rambled. Lucas finally came back to reality.

"Brooke, babe, look at me…" His voice was firm but soothing. Brooke finally met his eyes "We're going to be fine, ok? I bet they are going to have us out of here in no time…" He had to force a smile, but at least he saw Brooke relax. As long as Lucas could keep Brooke relaxed, then the labor might not progress that much. Lucas slipped off his overcoat and laid it on the floor of the elevator. He motioned for Keith to come help him lower Brooke down onto the coat.

"Ok babe, we're going to let you sit down. You've probably don't need to be on your feet. And I'm going to call Nate real quick…" Lucas spoke with assurance. He had never been more scared on the inside, but you would never know it right now. He and Keith gently helped Brooke sit down on Lucas' coat. Brooke then began to remove her coat, because she was getting hot. She could feel the baby moving around inside and the pain would come and go.

"There you go…" Lucas said as he helped her slip her jacket off. He could tell by her flushed cheeks that she was getting warm "Now, I'm going to call Nate real quick, but I'm right here, ok?" He tried to assure Brooke. She sent him a weak nod and leaned back against the elevator wall. Brooke gripped Lucas' hand, in case she had another pain. Right now, everything was calm.

Lucas pulled out his phone, and hit the speed dial button for Nathan. After a couple of rings, he picked up:

"Hey man…"

"Hey, where are you at?" Lucas tried to sound calm.

"I'm in the car, waiting for you dude…" Nathan said with a 'duh' tone.

Lucas sighed, "Well, we have a little…situation" He tried to find the right word

"Ok?" Nathan was wondering why they were stalling " Which is?" He urged.

"We were on our way down in the elevator with Brooke. But umm, it seems that the power has gone out and the elevator stopped…." He said without panic "And now, Brooke's water has broken…" Lucas informed with a sigh.

"Holy shit man" Nathan screamed "Umm, ok. Let me see if I can get back inside. I'll umm; I'll let somebody know, ok? Don't go anywhere…" Nathan was babbling more nervous than his brother at the moment.

Lucas chuckled "Don't worry, we won't…" He said with fake sarcasm "and Nate, don't worry about the car. I'll take care of it if we get a ticket or something. Just find someone to get us out of here…" He stressed every word.

"You got it man. Just tell Brooke to hold on…" Nathan told him. The two brothers hung and Nathan jumped out of Lucas' black SUV. He ran to the front doors and began to bang on them, until someone came to open them. The security guard that was on duty in the lobby came over and had to unlock the door with a key. The older man looked incredulously at Nathan and his insistence.

"Can I help you sir?" The security guard asked, only cracking the door and not allowing Nathan access just yet.

Nathan scoffed "Yeah, you can let me in…" He persisted, but the older man didn't budge "Look, I was just in the building having dinner with my family. And now my sister in law and brother are stuck in one of your elevators and she's in labor. So unless you want to be delivering the baby yourself, you need to let me inside. And while you're at, you might want to figure out how to get the power back on…" The raven-haired brother told the security guy. The older man looked apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir…" He allowed Nathan to come in from the bitter cold. It had dropped probably 20 degrees from early today "Now, you said that you and your family were in here. And your sister in law is in labor?" The older man inquired, making sure he heard right.

"Yes..." Nathan sighed, "We were upstairs having dinner for my sister in law's birthday. She's due any day now. Well, she started having contractions. I offered to come down and get the car for them so that my brother could get her to the hospital. He just called me from the elevator and told me that they are stuck, and she's in labor. We have to figure out a way to get them out of there, please…" He almost pleaded. Nathan could only imagine what Lucas had to deal with right now. And he hated that his sister in law was looking giving birth in an elevator. Just then, everyone else came from the stairwell into the lobby. Haley sent her husband a questioning look, figuring that he would have speed off to the hospital with Lucas and Brooke by now.

"Babe, what are you still doing here?" Haley asked as she approached her husband.

Nathan deep sighed, "It's not good Hales, not good at all…" He tried to seem calm around the kids "Lucas and Brooke are trapped in the elevator, and Brooke is in labor…" at the news, all the adults got worried looks on their faces. Luckily, the kids were all entranced with the fountain in the lobby, and so they weren't paying attention to the crisis around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke, honey. You doing ok?" Karen asked as her daughter in law and the girl she thought of as a daughter squinted her eyes in pain. Currently, the other three adults had joined Brooke on the floor, and Lucas and Karen let Brooke squeeze their hand when she felt a contraction. They were coming about every 20 minutes right now.

"Yeah, but ummm…." Brooke had to take a deep breath "I think my contractions are getting closer…." She sent Lucas a pleading look again "Did Nate say how long it would take to get us out of here?" Her breathing was labored.

Lucas, who was rubbing soothing circles on her back so more, shook his head "Not exactly…" He sighed, "It sounds like the weather may be getting worse out there…" He said absentmindedly. Just then, another contraction began to hit Brooke. And she screamed, despite her attempts not to.

"Aaaaahhhhh" She groaned and closed her eyes "Oh …my… god…" Brooke panted. Lucas and Karen both watched as the pain ripped through her body. Brooke felt as if she was being split in two. Once it was over, Brooke felt into Lucas' shoulder, exhausted. Karen had found some tissues in her purse and offered them to Brooke to wipe her face with. Lucas and Karen both noticed the death grip Brooke had on their hands, signaling that the pain must be intense.

"Shhh, just breath baby. Just remember to breathe, please…" Lucas tried to comfort his wife. He mentally cursed elevators and this stupid building. They were going on thirty minutes that they have been in the elevator now.

Brooke leaned her head against Lucas as exhaustion began to take over. She wanted to cry because of the unbelievable pain she was in right now. But she felt safe as long as she was next to Lucas. As long as he was here and helping her through this, then she felt like she would be ok. Brooke tried to focus on her breathing and felt like giving into her exhaustion. Lucas, sensing her fatigue, turned so that Brooke could put all of her weight on him. She was now leaning against his chest while Lucas supports her and their child.

Lucas looked down to see his wife's tired, yet beautiful face. He feels responsible that they are now trapped in an elevator in the middle of a snowstorm. Lucas mentally kicks himself for even putting Brooke in a situation like this. He should have known better than to bring her out in weather like this and risk the possibility that she would go into labor. All that could be done now though was for him to help her through this, whatever that meant. Lucas' stomach did a flip-flop at the possibility that he might actually deliver his own child. Could he really do that? He looked over to see his mom and Keith watching with concern. He knew they felt just as helpless as he did right now. Lucas observed as Keith pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"I'm going to try Nathan once more…" Keith explained, seeing the questioning gazes from Karen and Lucas.

"Thanks man. Let Nate know that her contractions are getting closer too…" Lucas instructed softly. He then looked down at Brooke in his arms "Babe, you ok now?" He wasn't sure if she had recovered from that last contraction.

"Hmmm? "Brooke asked, dazed. All she wanted to do is sleep "Yeah….I'm ok. I'm going to close my eyes now…" She said in a tired voice.

Lucas bit his lip "Ok, just try to stay relaxed babe, ok? Me and Keith are working on getting us out of here…" He told his wife gently. Brooke's response was a nod to the head. Lucas wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to be sleeping. But he figured she would be woken up again by pain in a few minutes…

Downstairs…

"Listen sir, that's my daughter in that elevator. You need to get the power back on right now. And get her out of there!" James Davis screamed.

The security guard and building manager had been trying to get a hold of someone to see about the power for the last few minutes. But no one has shown up yet and all the of the adults were going crazy and demanding that the manager do something.

"Look, sir…"

"It's Mr. Davis…" James quipped back. He was tired of no one doing anything to help.

The manager sighed, "Mr. Davis, I am sorry about the elevator. And we are trying to get your daughter out before she has the baby. But please be patient with us a little longer…" The man tried to reason.

James had had enough "Look, if my daughter has to have her baby in that elevator, I'm holding this building personally responsible…" He seethed at the man "Now, I suggest that you call the power company and tell them to get their asses down here now!" James insisted.

All the other adults watched as James Davis took his anger out on the manager. But they couldn't blame him. No one seemed to be working very hard to get the power back on or to help get Brooke out of the elevator. Lydia, sensing that her husband might snap, decided to try and calm James down for a minute.

"Honey, just relax ok?" She then turned to the manager "Please, please call someone and see what you can get done. We need to get our daughter out of that elevator before she dilates any further…" Her voice was firm but calm. The manager sent her a grateful glance for intervening between him and James.

"I'm calling right now…." The man assured them as he took out his cell phone. The LAN line was out because the power was out.

Lydia turned to her husband "We all thought we might try and find where the elevator is stuck and go wait outside of it, and talk to Lucas and Brooke. See if we can help in any way further…" She spoke slow and with assurance.

"Ok…. Someone needs to get in touch with Brooke's doctor, if possible and let him know what's going on…" James said with a tired sigh. Lydia nodded.

"Haley is calling right now…" She said with a weak smile. The couple joined everyone else.

"Dr. Ryan…. This is Haley Scott, Brooke's sister in law…yes, we've met…. Well, that's why I'm calling. We were all out to dinner for Brooke's birthday. And everything was fine until about 45 minutes ago. Her water has broken, but the power went out in the building. And she and Lucas are stuck in the elevator…. Yes, I'm sure she would appreciate that…. Ok, we're headed up to see if we can locate where they are exactly… Ok, I'll let them know… Thank you, bye bye…." Haley closed her cell phone with a sigh. Luckily, Brooke had given her Dr. Ryan's number in case of emergency. Well, this is an emergency. She bit her lip nervously as she turned to the anxious crown of people before her. Haley relaxed when Nathan came to stand beside her.

"Ok, so Dr. Ryan is going to come down here. He's also alerting a team of EMTs to come down here as well. Just in case Brooke can't make it to the hospital…" Haley spoke softer the last part. Everyone nodded, not wanting to believe that to be a possibility right now "He just hopes that he'll be able to get through, since some roads are being blocked off because of the snow on the ground. All we can do now is wait to hear back from him and wait to see how long the power company takes…" She said with a deep sigh. Nathan wrapped his arm around his wife. The two shared a brief glance before Nathan spoke up.

"Ok, let's head up and see if we can find them…" Nathan announced.

The group headed for the stairwell. Luckily, the building had back up lights in the stairwell, so they didn't have to walk in the dark. They all wanted to help the couple in any way possible.

Inside the elevator…

The other three adults watched as Brooke rested against Lucas. They tried to stay quiet and calm for her sake, knowing that a lot of chaos could be bad for her and the baby. Keith and Karen would glance at each, an unspoken conversation between the two about the situation they were in.

Keith was trying to remember some important things in case he had to help deliver this baby. He wasn't sure if anyone knew, but he had helped deliver Lucas and knew the basics about getting the baby out and keeping it warm.

Karen wasn't sure what to do either. She had never been in a situation like this before. She knew that the longer they were trapped in the elevator, the more likely it was that the baby would come before they could get out. Karen just said a silent prayer that they would be able to deal with that.

Lucas kept his eyes on Brooke. He was pretty sure that she wasn't fully asleep, just resting right now between contractions. His stomach was in knots, thinking of how he was going to help Brooke through this. Lucas kept praying over and over again that they would get the power back on.

Brooke lay with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep; who could be at a time like this? She was grateful for Lucas and his reassurance. She wanted to scream and cry right now about how unfair this was. But it wouldn't do much good. Brooke tried to focus on her breathing and making sure that the baby was calm. Another contraction brought everyone from his or her peaceful silence.

"Ohhhhh goooodddddd…" Brooke flinched and almost sat straight up from the pain. She felt Lucas and Karen offer their hands to her again to squeeze. Brooke sent them a grateful smile.

"Just breathe baby…. You can do it…" Lucas tried to encourage.

Brooke shot him a glare "If it's so easy, why don't you get over here and do it then…" She quipped through a sweated brown. Brooke let out a couple of low moans before it was over. She collapsed again against Lucas once it was over. Karen sent her son a glare for upsetting Brooke at a time like this. Lucas quickly realized his error and tried to correct it.

"I'm sorry babe… I can't imagine that this is easy for you…." Lucas said softly as he helped pushed a few stray hairs that had fallen out of Brooke's eyes. He then placed a loving kiss to her temple. Brooke sent him a weak smile. Before she could thank them, they all heard voices coming from outside of the elevator. They were calling out for Lucas and Brooke.

"It bet it's everyone else, trying to find us…" Keith said with a small smile.

"I bet so…" Lucas said, and he then called out "We're in here guys. Can you hear us?"

"Guys, is that you?" They heard Nathan call out.

"Yep, it's us. We must be stuck right at the third floor…" Lucas yelled again.

"Yeah, just about…." Nathan said again "Everyone doing ok? Brooke ok?"

Lucas looked down at his wife with her eyes closed and tired expression "We're ok for now. Any word on the power yet?" He prayed for some good news.

"Not yet. Brooke's dad used his persuasion to get the manager to keep on the power company to get over here. We're hoping it won't be long…" Nathan informed.

"Thanks guys…." Lucas called out. Everyone settled into a comfortable silence for a little bit. All they could do was watch and wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Steven Ryan climbed into the back of the ambulance where he would ride to the building downtown. He had wasted no time assembling a team of EMTs to go with him and possibly help deliver the baby. It might seem silly to some for a doctor like him to go out in crazy weather to help deliver a baby like this. But for Dr. Ryan, well, this was what he became a doctor for; to help people. Plus, he has known Lucas and Brooke for 8 years now. He owed it to them to be there for this delivery. Dr. Ryan was prepared to do whatever it took to help them have a happy and healthy baby.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road…" He yelled to the drivers. There were two EMTs up front and one with him in the back. Dr. Ryan gave a couple of strong knocks to the window that separated them from the front. He then turned to the EMT.

"Ok, we need to make sure we have what we need, in case we have an emergency here. I'll read off what we need, and you make sure we have it, ok?" Dr. Ryan instructed the EMT. The younger woman nodded and got ready to look for whatever he needed.

"Ok, then. Clean towels?"

"Got them…"

"Sterilized utensils?"

"Check…"

"Gloves, forceps…"

"Check and check…"

"Oxygen mask and fluids, just in case?"

"Check, check…"

"Warming blankets for her and the baby?"

"Umm…

"What is it?" Dr. Ryan looked up from his list at the EMT. The woman was frantically looking, but couldn't find any warming blankets.

"Sorry Dr. Ryan, no blankets…" She said apologetically.

"Fine…" Dr. Ryan sighed "We'll just have to make do with the towels for that as well…" He said gently as he stuffed all the necessities into his bag.

The EMT spoke "Maybe we won't need them. We may be able to transport her back before the baby comes…" The woman tried to sound positive.

"Let's hope…" Dr. Ryan smiled wearily. But this was what he lived for as a doctor. Helping people in need. Bringing new life into the world was one of the things he treasured about his job. And since Brooke and Lucas held a special place in his heart, Dr. Ryan was prepared to give it his all.

_Lights go out and I cant be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have bought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead  
Singing  
Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a trouble that cant be named  
A tigers waiting to be tamed  
Singing  
You are  
You are  
Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know  
Singing come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease  
Singing  
You are,you are  
You are,you are  
You are,you are  
You are,you are  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
You are,you are  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go(you are)  
Home, home, where I wanted to go(you are)_

Finally, they made it through the icy streets of Charlotte and to the building dowtown. Dr. Ryan said a silent prayer as they came to a stop. He and the EMT then rushed out, followed by the other two that were up front. They were met at the door by the security guard. The older man saw that they were medical personel and let them in right away.

"Right this way guys, they are stuck around the third floor…" The security guard lead them to the stairway. They could hear some heavy pounding and whatnot below them. all of them were curious as to what it could be.

"What's that noise?" Dr. Ryan asked breathlessly as they sprinted up the stairs.

The security guard sighed "Powere company, they're working on getting the power back on as we speak. But they are taking their sweet time if you ask me…" All of them chuckled as they flew upstairs.

Back in the elevator…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" "Ohhhhhhhhhh god"

"Breath, breathe….." Lucas soothed as Brooke was having another contraction. Her face was all matted with sweat by now and Brooke looked like she was in pain. She sent Lucas a death glare as the contraction ripped through her body.

"I hate you Lucas Scott. You better hope I ever let you near me again…" Brooke said with gritted teeth. Her grip on his arm never loosened.

"I'm sorry babe. I so sorry that you're in pain…" Lucas tried his best to soothe his wife. Everyone outside the elevator could hear Brooke's screams. They all were waiting for an update.

"It's over now babe…" Lucas felt her relax against him "It's over guys…" He yelled. Everyone was yelling encouraging things to Brooke and saying how brave she was. Just then, they heard a strange, yet familiar voice. Dr. Ryan.

"Brooke, it's me, Dr. Ryan. How you doing hun?" He called out through the metal doors.

"Her contractions are getting closer…" Lucas informed, since Brooke was worn out "About every 7 minutes now…" He told the older man.

Just then, the power flickered. Keith jumped up and pushed the button for the 3rd floor. Everyone began to get excited as the elevator door opened. But then, it stopped again after only openeing about 10 inches. And the power went out again.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked tiredly.

Lucas sighed as they were still trapped "The power went out again…" He cursed electricity for moments like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the door was cracked, they could now see everyone huddled outside the elevator. Haley and Peyton came to steal the first glance, of course.

"Brooke, you doing ok in there?" Haley and Peyton both asked.

"You mean other than feeling like I'm being ripped in two?" Brooke quipped "I'm just peachy…." She sighed.

"Just hang in there Davis…" Nathan yelled. The twins sheepishly got in front of the opening.

"Mommy?" Maddie's sweet face could be seen "Mommy, are you hurting?" She was always protective.

Brooke tried to forget the pain she was experiencing for a moment "I'm fine baby. It just hurts a little.." She tried to play it off to the twins.

"Daddy, help mommy feel better…" Aidan said with authority.

Lucas sighed "I'm trying buddy, I promise. You guys just stay put, ok?" He told

"Ok daddy…" The twins both told him.

Just then another contraction hit Brooke. Her whole body tensed at the notion and began to spasm. Her eyes squinted and she regained her death grip on Lucas and Karen's hands.

"Oh god.." "aaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh" "It hurts…."

"Breathe honey, please…" Lucas tried to encourage her.

"I'm…..trying….." Brooke panted "Ohhhhhhhh goooooddddddddd" She groaned.

Lucas supported her as Brooke collasped against his chest "You're doing so good baby…" He gave a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"That contractioin was only five minutes Luke…" Karen spoke soflty. She had been timing them so that they would know how close they were. Dr. Ryan heard this as well and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't get into the elevator.

"Have you been having light contractions all day, Brooke?" Dr. Ryan finally asked through the opening. But there was no responsse from the brunette.

"Brooke?" Lucas looked down at his wife. Her eyes were closed "Brooke baby, wake up…" He gently shook her. But brooke still wasn't awake 'Shit! What's happening doc?" Lucas asked, scared that something was really wrong.

Dr. Ryan spoke "She's probably just dehydrated Luke…" He tried to be reassuring "If I pass you a bag of fluids, do you think you could get them in her?" He asked the expectant father. Lucas got a panicked expression, but knew he had to help in some way.

"Ok, ok. Yeah, pass them through…" Lucas spoke shakily. Dr. Ryan passed the bag of fluids along with the needles and so forth to Keith, who passed them on to Lucas.

"Ok mom, I need you to come support Brooke's head for me please…" Lucas spoke in a hurry. Karen did as she was asked and went to craddle Brooke's head in her lap "Ok Dr. Ryan, what do I do first?" Lucas asked frantically.

"Ok, you want to inject the needle into her arm, towards you and hold it there until you see blood in the pocket…" Dr. Ryan instructed. Lucas did as he was told.

"Come on, come on…" Lucas panicked when he didn't see any right away "Ok, I've got blood…"

"Good, now tape the needle to her arm and remove the cap. You're gonna connect the bag of fluids to that tube there…"

Keith ripped off some tape for Lucas and helped get the needle taped onto Brooke's arm. They then quickly disposed of the cap and connected the bag of fluids.

"Ok, the bag is connected…" Lucas spoke with pants.

Dr. Ryan sighed in relief "Now, squeeze the bag, to help get the fluids into her…"

Lucas did this as well. He made several even squirts of fluid into Brooke's IV. They all waited patiently to see if Brooke would come to. After a few seconds, the brunette's eyes fluttered open.

"Luke?" Brooke asked just barely above a whisper.

Lucas got tears "I'm here baby. Stay with me, ok?" He begged her.

Dr. Ryan was able to relax once Brooke was awake. They all waited to hear if Brooke was ok.

"Luke, it hurts…" Brooke choked out "And I think I need, need to push…" She informed in a panic. Lucas' eyes got wide at this statement.

"Dr. Ryan, what do I do now?" Lucas asked in a rush.

Dr. Ryan spoke calmly "You're going to have to remove her pants and check to see how much she's dialated…" He informed "Brooke, honey. I know you want to push, but you can't until I say you can, ok?" He tried to speak soothingly.

"Ok…" Brooke chokes out "But it hurts, really really bad…" She pleads.

"I know, just hang on…" Dr. Ryan tells her as he franticlaly passes the towels and so forth through the opening. Brooke begins to protest when Lucas tries to remove her pants. She doesn't want to be so exposed.

"Brooke, honey, I have to look…" Lucas spoke gently.

Brooke begins to cry "I don't want to have my baby in an elevator…" She chokes out.

"Shhh, honey…" Karen tries to calm her daughter in law down 'You're ok. We're going to help you through this, I promise…" She soothes.

Lucas found a sheet in the bag, and lays it over Brooke's bare legs as he removes her pants and underwear. He then finds some latex gloves and slips them on. Lastly, he needs the instrument to help measure Brooke's dialation. Once he has all of that, Lucas gets between Brooke's legs and begins to check how far along she is. He can see the head, his baby's head right there. Lucas wants to panic but knows that he can't. He turns quietly to Dr. Ryan.

"She's fully dialated doc, the head's right there…" Lucas informs with a shaky voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_She's fully dialated doc, the head's right there…" Lucas informs with a shaky voice._

Dr. Ryan sighed deeply. He knew they had no other choice "Ok Luke, I'm gonna walk you through delivering the baby, ok?" His voice sounded scared as well "Brooke, honey, I want you to do whatever Luke tells you to, ok? I'm gonna tell him what needs to be done and you just follow, ok?'

Brooke is sniffling, this not being how she imagined giving birth probably ever. She looks at Lucas with the most pittiful expression that anyone could have, begging him to be careful. Lucas, sensing her worry, places a kiss on her forehead and lips.

"You can do this Brooke, ok?" Lucas encourages.

Brooke gets more tears as his loving attitude "Ok…" She chokes out.

_Well, here we are again;  
I guess it must be fate.  
Weve tried it on our own,  
But deep inside weve known  
Wed be back to set things straight_

Karen positions herself so that Brooke can put all of her weight against her. Keith gets on one side of Brooke, to let her hold his hand to push. Lucas helps sit Brooke up where she is in a more sitting up position to push. He is scared shitless, but doesn't let on. Lucas then goes and gets in between Brooke's legs to get ready to catch the baby.

Dr. Ryan's voice breaks the silence after a moment "Ok, Luke. the most important thing you've got to do is catch the baby. And remember to support it's head once you do…." He instructs "Brooke, when you feel like you need to push, I want you to lean forward and give it all you got…." He tells her wih enthusiasm.

_I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new.  
Every memory repeats,  
Every step I take retreats,  
Every journey always brings me back to you._

"Ok, I'm ready…" Brooke sniffles and leans forward. Keith puts his arm around her to help hold her up as she pushes. Lucas is watching underneath the sheet and counting at the same time.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Lucas counts "The head is almost out babe…" He tells Brooke with a smile. Brooke nods wearily and tries to rest for a moment. Before too long, it's time for another contraction.

"Ahhhh…….ggggggggggaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Brooke grunts out as she pushes. She has a death grip on Keith's hand and is not letitng up.

"Keep going babe…" Lucas encourages. He reaches down to support the head, wich is completely out now.

_After all the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels whove been rescued from the fall.  
After all that weve been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess its meant to be,  
Forever you and me, after all._

When love is truly right  
(this time its truly right.)  
It lives from year to year.  
It changes as it goes,  
Oh, and on the way it grows,  
But it never disappears,

"How's she doing Luke?" Dr. Ryan asks, as he tries to watch through the opening.

Lucas looks over his shoulder "Heads out. Only one or two more pushes babe and you'll be there…" He told Brooke with a teary smile. This was unlike anything he had ever done before.

"I can't…" Brooke chokes out, exhausted. Her body is worn out and she just doesn't have the energy to push anymore.

"You have to babe…" Lucas soothes "You've made it this far babe, just one more…" He tries to encourage. Lucas watches as Keith slips the oxygen mask over Brooke's mouth, to help her breath better. After a few seconds, Brooke feels more at ease.

"Ok, one more and that's it. and don't ever think about touching me again Scott, and I mean it…" Brooke grunts through the mask.

Lucas chuckles "I got it, babe…." He smiles "We're almost there babe. I can see his little body almost…" He didn't even realize that he just gave away the sex of the baby.

Brooke just moans as she leans forward again. Karen and Keith help hold her up as Brooke bears down with all her might. Lucas is ready with his gloves to catch the baby.

"Gggggggggaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" "oooooooooohhhhh god" Brooke is in tears as her whole body feels like it's on fire. But her pain subsides as she feels the baby slide out. She did it. After everything that she and Lucas have been through, she just gave birth to their baby.

_After all the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels whove been rescued from the fall.  
After all that weve been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess its meant to be,  
Forever you and me, after all_

Lucas looks up with tears in his eyes as he holds his son in his arms. No one has a dry eye at this point as they hear the tiny baby's cries. And the baby, he is perfect. Lucas gently wraps the baby in a towel and places him on Brooke's stomach, before scooting up nexto her so that they can share this together. Karen and Keith look on with awe as Lucas and Brooke share a kiss.and Brooke cradles the baby closer to her a little more as they savor this moment.

_Always just beyond my touch,  
You know I needed you so much.  
After all, what else is livin for?_

_After all the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels whove been rescued from the fall.  
After all that weve been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess its meant to be,  
Forever you and me, after all_

"He's so perfect…" Brooke cries as Lucas looks down over her shoulder.

Lucas sniffs "He is, isn't he?" They both smile "It's amazing what we can create, huh?" He asks through sniffs.

"It really is…" Brooke smiles tiredly as she leans against Lucas. No one seems to notice that the power came back on, until the door opens wider and everyone outside steps in the doorway of the elevator to get a closer look at the newest member of the Scott family.

"Guys, we want you to meet Owen Matthew Scott…"

* * *

Awww! Baby Owen is here! I'm so sorry guys that I haven't posted before now. But I hope this was worth the wait! I can't believe that this story is ending soon as well. It seems like I just started it. Anyway, I am looking forward to a couple of new projects that I have in mind. I just hope I can finish this one first. Hopefully I'll have another update soon. I would love any ideas or suggestions that you guys might have on where to end this. I'm having a litlte trouble deciding. Anyway, please message me with any idais. And have a great one!

Lots of love

Laura

**Please R & R**


	51. I Hope You Dance

Lucas smiles tiredly from the doorway at his wife and newborn son

Lucas smiles tiredly from the doorway at his wife and newborn son. It's a little after 1 AM and he's exhausted but in a good way. He is still amazed that they made it to this point. He sighs in relief as he goes and sits beside Brooke's hospital bed.

"Everyone gone home?" The brunette asks with a tired smile.

"Yeah…" Lucas smiles back "They'll be back first thing in the morning though. Mom and Keith have the twins at our house…" He assured her. Brooke nodded with a drained expression on her face.

After the delivery was complete, mommy and baby were whisked off to get checked out at the hospital. Lucas, of course, road with them and everyone else followed to make sure everything was ok. Once everyone knew that Brooke and baby Owen were ok, they all headed home for the night. The snow had let up some, allowing them to be able to drive without any problems. Karen and Keith, along with the Davis', took the twins home with them back to Lucas and Brooke's home and assured the new parents that they would be back first thing in the morning. After Brooke and the baby were checked over and given the all clear, Lucas was given some scrubs to change into, since his clothes had blood on them. Today had been a long, yet most amazing day for the two of them. It was still incredible to think that baby Owen was finally here. The baby letting out the smallest little cry brought the tired parents from their thoughts.

"Shhh, baby boy. It's ok…." Brooke cooed as she began folding down her hospital gown. She figured the little guy must be hungry. And sure enough, little Owen latched on without any problem "Someone's hungry…" Brooke giggled.

Lucas smiled as he watched his son latch on and began to drink from his wife's breast. He remembered how nervous Brooke was the first time she had to breastfeed the twins. And then of course with Maddie not taking to it that well. But right now, Brooke looked as if it was the most natural thing she had ever done. Lucas scrubbed his face with his hands as he fought off exhaustion himself. The past few hours have been particularly active. Brooke's soft voice brings him from his thoughts.

"Wanna join us, daddy?" Her face was glowing, although he knew she was beyond tired.

Lucas smiled and stood up to sit on the bed "Are you sure there's room, babe?" He wanted to make sure Brooke wasn't too crowded in the small hospital bed.

"For you, always…" Brooke said with a smile. Lucas couldn't argue with that. He carefully slid under the covers with his wife and child. He shifted so that Brooke could lay her head on his chest while she nursed Owen. The two parents just lay there and watched as little Owen had his first meal. His little face was just calm and content with eating right now. Brooke would rub her finger softly over his cheek or Lucas would rub his hand gently over the baby's little back.

"Must be some good stuff, huh buddy?" Lucas said with a smirk as he began to converse with his newborn son. Owen just kept on sucking happily.

Brooke smirked "Don't get any ideas, daddy…" She pretended to scold. But she could see the look of pure joy on Lucas' face as he looked at their son. She felt the same way though. After a few seconds of silence, Lucas sighed and his face became almost 'broody'.

"You know…." Lucas said with a glitch in his voice "He's our miracle baby. He really is. It's almost as if…" His voice trailed off. Brooke turned her head where she could she his face. Once she did, she saw the makings of tears in the corners of Lucas' eyes. The dimmer lights were on the lowest setting behind them, but Brooke could still make out tears in the corners of his eyes. She immediately knew what he was thinking.

Brooke's voice caught in her throat as well "Austin is looking down. And he's glad to see his mom and dad smiling again…" She felt Lucas tighten his grip on her as he heard her getting choked up "I think Austin sent him to us…." She said with a watery smile. Lucas agreed with tears of his own. The ordeal of Austin almost tore them apart. But baby Owen was able to bring them together again.

"Like I said, he's a miracle…" Lucas said with a smile. Brooke nodded as little Owen was still nursing. Finally, after another twenty minutes, Owen's little tummy was full. And his body was relaxed, almost as if he were asleep. Brooke shifted so that she could button up her gown. Lucas, seeing a prime opportunity to hold his son, graciously took Owen from Brooke and began to rock him in his arms.

"Poor little guy, I think we wore him out…." Brooke said as she watched her husband and son interact. Lucas cradled Owen near his shoulder and stroked his little back in a soothing manner. She smiled at the sight, but then had to try and hide another yawn.

"I don't think he's the only one, babe…" Lucas smiled tiredly himself "Why don't you close your eyes. I'm just going to make sure he's asleep before I lay him in the hospital crib. We'll be right here…." He assured Brooke who didn't seem to want to close her eyes, despite her exhaustion.

"But what if he needs me or something?" Brooke's tired voice asked.

Lucas smiled "He's out like a light babe, I promise…" He assured her again "Just close your eyes…" He soothed, seeing Brooke fighting to keep her eyes open. Not being able to fight it anymore, Brooke let her eyes close and began to succumb to sleep. But before she drifted into a deep sleep, she whispered

"Night Owen, night Broody…"

Lucas smiled "Night mommy…" He gave Brooke's forehead a quick kiss "We love you…"

"Love you too…" And with that, Brooke was fast asleep.

Lucas continued to cradle his son for a few more minutes. Finally, he figured it was time to get some sleep himself. He gently slid out from underneath the covers and went to lay Owen in his little crib. Lucas covered him with the little blanket and stroked his back a couple more times before crawling back in bed with Brooke. Brooke didn't even flinch when Lucas crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Lucas knew it, he was fast asleep too. Both of them dreaming of better days to come…

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Brooke and baby Owen were being released to go home. Owen had been doing well with breastfeeding and Dr. Ryan saw no reason to keep them in the hospital any longer. Lucas was going to be off work for the next two weeks before returning in time for the regular season. He would still be on limited play because of his injury in the fall and because of the new baby. Everyone else was going to go home for now. Karen was coming back in two weeks when Lucas returned to the Bobcats schedule to help Brooke out some. Brooke was relieved that she would have some help since it had been over eight years since she had dealt with a newborn. But no real problems were anticipated.

"Mom!" Maddie smiled from the doorway as she and Aidan appeared with Lucas right behind them. Brooke smiled at her daughter as she held her newborn son in her arms "You and baby Owen get to come home!!" Brooke chuckled at Maddie's enthusiasm.

"That's right baby…" Brooke pulled her daughter in for a hug "You're going to be my helper right?" She asked her daughter with a smile. Maddie straightened up, put her hands on her hips, and sent her mother a 'duh' expression. She was all Brooke, even at almost nine 9 years old.

"Of course Mom! Can I stay home from school to help you with Owen? Please??" The little girl's bottom lip came out, as she worked her charm.

Brooke smirked but shook her head no "Sorry baby, the bottom lip doesn't work anymore with me. Plus, you need to go to school so that you can learn how to take over Clothes over Bros one day…" She told her daughter with a smile.

Maddie's eyes lit up at this. Her dream was to take over her mother's store one day "Ok, mom…" She seemed content with that and went about cooing at her baby brother. Aidan came to give his mother a hug and check out his baby brother.

"Yes! Finally, another boy in the house…" Aidan said with a look of relief "I thought Dad and I were going to be outnumbered in this family after all…" He said with a toothy grin.

"Hey now, us girls aren't so bad, are we?" Brooke asked her son with a play pout.

"Not you, you're my mom. But she's a different story…" The little boy pointed to Maddie with a disgusted look.

"And what exactly is wrong with me? At least I don't smell like the dogs…" Maddie said with a wrinkled up nose, as she eyed her brother.

"Alright you two, that's enough…" Lucas said with a smirk "Be nice, ok? Today is a good day. We get to bring Mom and baby Owen home. And we get to show them their surprise…" Lucas winked at his wife.

"Oooo, I love surprises!!" Brooke squealed like a 13 year old again.

Lucas chuckled "Well, me and the twins have one for you and baby Owen when we get home…" He smiled and he and Brooke shared a kiss. They broke apart at the sounds of their two 8 year olds.

"Ewww…" Maddie and Aidan both covered their eyes with their little hands.

"Do you think they'll ever not do that when we kiss?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"Just give them about 5 more years babe and we'll get to deal with the loveliness that is hormones. We'll be lucky if we can pry them away from the opposite sex then…" Brooke said with a sad smile. She didn't want to think about her babies growing up. Lucas read her mind, and leaned over to give his newborn son a kiss to the forehead

"You're not allowed to grow up, you hear me?" Lucas pleaded with the newborn was resting against his mother's chest. Brooke sent him a look, as to say "you know you really can't keep them from growing up, right?' About that time, a nurse came with a wheelchair to take Brooke and the baby downstairs to the car.

"Ready to go Mrs. Scott?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Brooke nodded furiously "Am I ever!" She smiled and lowered herself into the wheelchair with baby Owen still sleeping in her arms. The family of five began their decent downstairs.

Brooke smiled as she saw the remnants of white snow on the ground. The last few days had been unusually cold in Charlotte, bringing more snow. She was seated in the backseat with baby Owen in his car seat and Maddie strapped in on the other side. Aidan was elected to ride up front with his dad as long as he wore his seatbelt. Lucas would glance back every now and then at his wife and smile. He hadn't seen her this happy or content since before Austin. He kind of felt bad for bringing it up the other night because it made them both get upset. But maybe it didn't upset Brooke too much. She seemed to be cheerful as ever with baby Owen now here. They finally reached their house and Brooke noticed a couple of cars in the driveway. Lucas turned off the vehicle and went around helping Brooke with the baby. He took the baby bag and Brooke's hospital bag while Brooke carried baby Owen in a carrier with a blanket over him to shield him from the cold. As they opened the front door, they were met with the faces of their entire family.

"Surprise!!" There was a banner that said Welcome Home Mommy and Baby Owen. It looked like the twins had put their hands print on it to decorate. Brooke was overwhelmed that everyone would do this.

"Thank you guys…" Brooke said with a wide smile. "Did you…?" She turned to her husband who looked as shocked as her, to see if he knew anything about this.

"This wasn't my doing. I promise…" Lucas said with a surprised expression. His surprise was something else obviously.

"We wanted to do something nice for you guys and see baby Owen when he came home…" Peyton explained as she and Jake stepped up to give the couple a hug. After everyone gave the couple hugs, Brooke managed to take Owen out of his carrier and show him off to everyone.

"Say hi, Owen. This is your family…" Brooke said with a watery smile. And everyone here, she and Lucas considered family. Karen, Keith, Lilly, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Haley, Nathan, Connor, The Davis' and Rachel were all here. One by one, all of the adults got to hold baby Owen while the kids went to play upstairs. Lucas excused himself for a minute while he took their things from the hospital upstairs to their bedroom. He returned to everyone still 'ooo-ing' and 'aww-ing' over the baby. He smiled and went to sit by Brooke on the couch. Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife as she laid her head on his shoulder. He placed a loving kiss to her temple as she watched everyone admire the newborn baby.

After about an hour, Karen announced that there was food for everyone along with hot chocolate. Everyone began filing into the kitchen to get something to eat. Haley, who was the last to hold Owen, gently passed him back to his mother. Lucas turned to see Brooke still sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe, you ready to eat something?" He asked Brooke who was getting ready to feed baby Owen again. Lucas watched as she lifted her shirt and grabbed a blanket to cover up with.

Brooke shook her head "Go ahead, I'll get something after I feed him and rock him to sleep. Can you make sure the twins are taken care of though?" She asked with a tired grin.

Lucas smiled "Sure thing…" He gave Brooke another kiss "Just call me if you need some help, ok?" He said with a grin as he saw Brooke pull a blanket over her shoulder for privacy while she fed Owen.

"I will Broody…" Brooke said with a nod.

Everyone ate and visited some more. Lucas came to relieve Brooke once he was done getting the twins and himself something to eat. Brooke finally ate something and was pleased to find that they saved her some homemade hot chocolate. She knew she shouldn't have a lot, but she had a little bit since it was so good.

About 8:30 that evening, everyone was winding down. Lucas offered to put the twins to bed, since it was time for Owen to be fed again and that required Brooke right now. He tucked the twins in with a bedtime story and a kiss. When Lucas made his way back to the master bedroom, his heart melted. Brooke was sitting upright in their bed with her shirt open so that she could feed Owen; they had both fallen asleep while Owen nursed. Lucas quietly went and took his little son from Brooke arms and placed in the bassinet beside their bed. Owen was going to sleep in their room for a little while until he was adjusted to everything. Lucas then went to grab Brooke some clean pajamas. He found a t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants that would be warm; and for old time sake, Lucas slipped his gray hoodie onto Brooke so that she would be warm since the air was bitter cold outside. As Lucas finished changing his wife's clothes, Brooke began to wake up:

"Luke?" She remembered that she fell asleep while feeding Owen "Where's Owen? Is he ok?" Her voice began to sound panicky. Lucas quickly went to calm her down.

"Shhh, he's fine…" Lucas pointed to the bassinet "Little guy fell asleep while trying to eat. He must be exhausted, along with his mommy…." He said with a smile. Brooke nodded against his chest. The two decided to get some sleep before Owen needing to be fed would be waking them up in four hours.

The two parents curled up to each other under the covers, it not taking long before they were both asleep….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks passed and it was time for Lucas to go back to work. He didn't want to go, but someone had to make a living right now. Brooke was on 'maternity leave' for another month. And at that point, she would still be working mostly from home for a while longer. Brooke insisted that she couldn't put a young baby in daycare just yet. So Lucas agreed that she could stay home with Owen until he was at least a few months old. But Brooke would still be able to work on sketches and what not while Owen napped each day.

Lucas groaned as he heard the alarm clock go off. He quickly hit the off button, as not to wake Brooke or Owen. He had to grab a shower, get the twins up and going, and get the three of them breakfast. Karen was coming later today but probably wouldn't arrive until lunchtime. Lucas rolled over and smiled at the sight before him. Little Owen lay between them in the bed; being the only way to calm him down after his 2 am feeding. Brooke lay with her eyes shut, fast asleep, with one arm protectively on Owen's back. Lucas gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before quietly going to take a shower. He smirked, as Brooke didn't even move from her position when he exited the bed. But Lucas knew she was exhausted from the round the clock feedings.

Brooke had been mostly getting up with Owen during the night, still breastfeeding for now. Owen ate at least every four hours, so eight times a day. He would eat at 6 am, 10 am, 2 pm, 6 pm, 10 pm, and 2 am. But sometimes he would require a little more milk between feedings. Lucas usually got up around midnight to check on Owen but then would go back to bed until morning. The 2 am feeding was Brooke's turn. She was ready for Owen to go strictly to the bottle, so that she didn't have to get up every time. Baby Owen began waking up and started to fuss a little, bringing Brooke from her slumber finally:

"Hey baby boy…" Brooke's eyes had to adjust to the sunlight that shown through the windows first "Shhh, its ok. Mamma's going to feed you right now…." She smiled at her son. Brooke quickly stretched and gently lifted Owen into her arms. She used a pillow to help prop Owen up to where he was right where he needed to be able to eat. Brooke noticed it was 6:45 am and Owen was a little past his normal feeding time.

"There you go, baby boy…" Brooke smiled as her son latched on. She cradled his body next to hers and got comfortable for the usual 30-minute feeding. It was then that Brooke noticed the shower was running and Lucas must be getting ready to go.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and shaved. He noticed that Brooke was up and feeding Owen by the fact that her shirt was pulled up and her chest was clearly exposed as her son was attached to her left breast. Lucas blushed, seeing his wife in this position. He couldn't help but notice that Brooke's boobs had filled out since her milk came in. And she could rival Pamela Anderson any day with the size of hers right now.

"Your eyes are going to stay that way if you stare any harder babe…" Brooke brought Lucas from his thoughts with a smirk. Lucas blushed some more at Brooke's comment.

"Sorry, it's just that they have gotten bigger. Surely you've noticed…." Lucas broke from his trance and went to grab clothes as he chatted with his wife.

"Believe me, I have Broody. But I can't help it…" Brooke said with a play pout. It's not like she enjoyed breastfeeding necessarily. The added fullness didn't hurt, sometimes. But all around, it was miserable to have them this size and to be breastfeeding.

"And I can't help it that I find it sexy to watch you feed our son…" Lucas said softly as he came to give his wife a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm…" Brooke moaned into the kiss "Well, You can have the back aches, sore nipples, and the ability to be milked like a cow. Cause I don't want it anymore. I just want to be able to enjoy our baby boy…" Brooke sighed, as it was time to burp Owen. She made sure to close up her nursing bra and pull her shirt down first. She then proceeded to gently try and burp him over her shoulder.

"How long before we switch him completely to the bottle?" Lucas asked as he went to throw on a t-shirt.

Brooke sighed in relief as Owen let out a soft burp "Umm, hopefully in about a week. I definitely don't want to be doing this by our six-week check up…" She explained.

"Whenever you feel comfortable is ok with me, ok?" Lucas went and sat on the side of the bed "Whatever works for you and him…" He smiled down at his son. Lucas placed a quick kiss on his little forehead as he noticed Owen drifting off to sleep again.

"Well, I think I went about a month with Aidan breastfeeding and all…." Brooke tried to remember, "Maddie was on the bottle from the start though. I guess I could try acclimating him more and more to the bottle now. Cause our baby boy sure likes to eat…" She cooed at Owen who was almost back to sleep.

"Sounds good babe. Like I said, whatever works for you and him…" Lucas smiled and gave Brooke another kiss "I better make sure the twins are up and get us some breakfast. You'll be ok here by yourself for a little while?" He wanted to make sure Brooke didn't feel abandoned.

Brooke smiled at his concern "Oh yeah…" She nodded "I'm just going to let him nap for a little bit while I get dressed and get something to eat myself. And then in a little bit, we'll be seeing your mom when she gets here. I'm sure we'll be fine…." Brooke said with a smile.

"Alright then. I love you…" Lucas told his wife before he left to go downstairs.

Brooke smiled "I love you too…." They shared one more kiss "And Owen loves you too…" She told Lucas.

"Love you too buddy…" He gave his baby boy one more kiss to the forehead "I've got my phone if you need me. Don't hesitate to call, I mean it…" Lucas told Brooke before leaving for real this time.

Brooke sighed and leaned back with Owen against her chest as she watched the bedroom door shut. She told Lucas to let the twins come tell her goodbye quietly. Sure enough, five minutes later there was a small knock on the door. Brooke called out quietly "Come in ..."

"Bye mom, love you…" Aidan told Brooke as he and Maddie came to tell their mother bye for the day.

"Bye sweetie, be good for your teacher, ok?" Brooke gave

"I will…" Aidan promised.

"Bye Mom, bye Owen…" Maddie spoke softly as she gave her mother and baby brother a kiss.

"Bye princess, see you guys this afternoon…" Brooke told them.

"Ok, see you then!" The twins both told her before going to meet up with Lucas downstairs.

Brooke sighed again as it was once again quiet in the bedroom. She looked down at her son who was resting against her chest with his eyes closed. Brooke wasn't sure what to do now that it was just she and Owen.

"So, baby boy, what do you want to do today?" She asked her newborn son softly. But Owen just clung to his mother as he was in peaceful slumber "Well, I guess that takes care of that…" She smirked. Brooke got comfortable again and decided to catch up on her sleep a little more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sighed as he finished his last set of work his biceps. Today was all about condition training. He was glad to be back with the team now, but was also missing Brooke and Owen at home. He noticed that it was about 4:30, only thirty more minutes before they showered and left for the day. Lucas couldn't wait.

"Tired man?" Nathan asked as he saw the dark circles beginning to form under his brother's eyes.

"A little. I'm ready to get home and see Brooke and the kids too…" Lucas' face lit up at the mention of his family.

"I hear ya…" Nathan smiled, and then leaned over "Can you keep a secret man?" He whispered to his brother. Lucas wondered what could be so secretive but by the big smile on his brother's face, he was intrigued.

"Sure man, what's up?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Haley's pregnant man…." Nathan beamed "We found out a couple weeks ago…." He confided.

"Oh my gosh Nate, that's awesome…" Lucas tried to contain his excitement, seeing as how they were at the gym. He was truly excited for his brother and best friend though "So, were you guys trying? How did you know that you were?" He inquired a little quieter.

Nathan smirked "Well, we had talked about it. And I know Haley wanted at least one more so that we could try for a girl this time. Anyway, we didn't expect for it to happen this fast. We only tried for two months. But I guess we know how to make it happen. Anyway, we're both excited. But you can't tell anyone, not even Brooke just yet. Haley wants to plan something special for her, Brooke and Peyton and tell them then…." He explained.

Lucas nodded "My lips are sealed…" He smiled "But I'm so happy for you guys. I was hoping that you guys might give Connor a sibling sometime…" He confided.

"Me too. But I think we'll stop after this, especially if it's a girl…" Nathan explained.

"Understandable…" Lucas agrees with his brother "Umm, I was going to mention something to you and see how you felt before Brooke and I brought it up to everyone. We, umm, we've been talking about godparents…" He sighed, not sure how to tell his brother this "And you know how you and Haley are the twins' godparents, right?" He wanted to remind his brother of that. Lucas and Brooke both couldn't think of any two better people than Nathan and Haley as godparents to the twins.

"Right…" Nathan was confused. But suddenly, he saw where this might be going "But you guys want someone else to be Owen's godparents, right?" He asked.

Lucas nodded slowly, not sure how his brother might react "We were going to ask Jake and Peyton this time…" He admitted sheepishly.

Nathan smirked "No problem man. We've already been given that honor with Maddie and Aidan. If you guys want to ask Peyton and Jake, it's fine by me. You might hold off telling Hales though. Hormones and all are not a pretty sight right now…" He told his brother, who nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha… Been there before…" Lucas smirked "Thanks for being cool about it though man. We just didn't want you guys to feel slighted or anything…"

"Not at all. You guys are Connor's. But we might ask one of Haley's sisters and their husbands or something for this one. It'll just depend…" Nathan assured his brother one more time. Just then, the coach announced for them to hit the showers.

"Home sweet home…" Lucas smiled. He quickly showered and gathered up his stuff before heading home. He couldn't wait to get there and see Brooke and his children.

"Bye man, I'll see ya tomorrow…" Lucas offers once he and Nathan have both showered and are dressed to go home.

"See ya man…" Nathan bumps fists with his brother as they part ways.

Lucas arrives home in time to hear his mother and the twins chatting in the kitchen. He smiles as he finds his mother stirring spaghetti sauce and the twins sitting at the kitchen table working on homework. He goes to give Karen a hug.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" He asked with a grin.

"Homemade spaghetti…" Karen smiles "Brooke's upstairs trying to decompress. Poor thing had a long day with Owen. He apparently fussed and cried for about four hours straight. He's finally asleep in his swing now…" She informed. Lucas nods, knowing he needs to go check on his wife.

"Hey princess, hey buddy…" He greets both of the twins. They each give Lucas a hug and get back to their homework, wanting to hurry up and get it done.

Lucas announces that he'll be right back. He slowly makes his way upstairs and to the master bedroom. He finds Brooke trying to fix her make up to where it doesn't look like she's been crying. Brooke hears the doorknob being turned and looks around to see her husband making his way into their bedroom. She quickly tries to wipe her tears away before he can see them. But she knows it's no use.

"Hey babe…." Brooke tries to sound as normal as possible "How was your first day back?" She gets up and goes to greet him with a hug and a kiss. Lucas obliges and leads them over to the bed and sits down on the edge with Brooke straddling his lap.

"It was good. We worked out a lot today as part of conditioning. But not too bad for a first day back. I heard that you and little man didn't have such a good one though…" Lucas looked at his wife, to try and gage how worn out she was. It was still hard for him to tell sometimes with Brooke.

Brooke began to get choked up again "You'll hate me if I tell you though babe…" She was petrified of what she had done. Lucas tried to lift her chin so that he could look her in the eye, but Brooke fought back trying to bury her face in his shoulder.

"What happened babe?" He was concerned. Not just for Owen but for his wife as well.

"I, umm, I went to take a shower…" Brooke began to get choked up "I, I left the bathroom door open and everything. I thought he was sleeping because he wasn't crying. I hurried, I promise…" She assured through tears. Lucas kept stroking her upper arms as she tried to talk. He wasn't going to get upset or judge. He had not doubt that Brooke was an excellent mother; she had already proved that with the twins.

"What happened babe?" Lucas urged softly again.

"When I came out, out of the bathroom to check on Ow…Owen. He was just barely breathing…" She broke down "I left him on his stomach and he couldn't get any air. I didn't, didn't mean to. He finally got his color back after a few minutes. But I, I didn't mean to. It's all my fault…" Brooke cried.

"Shhh, babe. It's ok, he's ok, right?" Brooke confirmed with a nod "Ok then. It was just a simple mistake. And he's alright. Is that why he was upset for a while, why he wouldn't settle down?" Brooke nodded again in the affirmative.

"I honestly didn't mean to. I just wanted a real shower. I haven't had one in a few days now. And I was wondering when you were going to send me to live in the pasture, because I smelled so bad…" Brooke choked out.

"Hey now, no more tears…" Lucas insisted, "He's fine. You're fine. No one got seriously hurt. Next, we know not to lay him on his stomach…" He soothed. Brooke just reveled in his embrace for a few minutes before she was able to calm down. Finally, she was able to speak again.

"I'm so sorry Luke. You know that I would never intentionally…" Brooke looked at him with a serious expression. She needed to know that he still trusted her.

"I know honey, I know. You are the best mother that our kids could ask for…" Lucas assured her.

"I don't deserve them…" Brooke said with some bitterness.

Lucas shook his head "No, I'm not going to let you beat yourself up like this; you would give your life for those children and anyone who knows you, knows that…" He insisted "Now, let's go enjoy a meal with Mom and our first little angels, ok? Have you eaten anything today?" He asked her.

Brooke shook her head shamefully "I was too upset, after what happened. I wasn't hungry…" She said softly. Just then, her stomach growled, "I guess I am now though…"

"Good…" Lucas smiled "because you got to eat so you can keep those Pamela Andersons you're hauling around these days…' He joked. Brooke finally cracked a smile.

"I wonder how your mom would like to know what her innocent broody boy is up to these days. She might not think you're such an angel then…" Brooke slapped him on the butt as they stood up to go downstairs. Lucas tried to catch up with her, but Brooke was too quick. She beat him to the table and sat down by Aidan.

They all sat and enjoyed dinner as a family. And baby Owen even wanted to join in, just as alert and happy as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another month passed…

Brooke was very excited because she and Owen had both had their six-week appointments the day before and everything was looking good. Lucas was planning something special tonight for him and Brooke since they hadn't had time alone in a very long time. The twins were going to Peyton and Jake's since they didn't have plans with an 8 month-pregnant Peyton. She was a little over two months behind Brooke. And baby Owen was going to stay with Nathan and Haley. They still hadn't told anyone that Haley was pregnant yet; and she wasn't showing just yet either. Haley was planning to tell them at lunch on Saturday. She was two weeks away from being out of her first trimester and felt that it was safe to say that the baby was fine. Haley had always been superstitious and so she didn't want to hoax it by saying anything too early. She didn't even know that Lucas knew, except that he noticed little things when she was around that he was surprised no one else picked up on.

Currently, Brooke was putting the finishing touches to her make up. Haley had come two hours ago to get Owen, to give Brooke time to get dressed properly. The twins should be leaving any second when Jake got here to pick them up. Lucas should be home soon as well to grab a quick shower before their reservations tonight. Just then, Brooke heard a knock at the door. She pulled her robe around her tighter and went to tell the twins goodbye.

"Hey princess, you got everything you need to hang out with Jenny?" She asked her daughter with a smile.

Maddie nodded "I'm taking my make up set I got from Santa Claus too, so jenny and I can give each other makeovers. Maybe even Aunt Peyton if she feels up to it…" She told her mother with a grin.

"Sounds good. You two be good for Aunt Peyton, she doesn't need to be worried to death, ok?" Brooke tried to make her daughter understand. Maddie nodded with an understanding look. Aidan came from his room, bouncing a basketball. Brooke gave him a look that told him not to do that in the house. He stopped and came to give his mother a hug goodbye.

"Bye Mom…" Aidan gave his mother a bear hug and sent her a toothy grin.

"Bye, you be good for Uncle Jake. And be sure and say thank you for taking you to the movies tonight, ok?" Jake was going to do something 'manly' with Aidan by going to see the new Batman movie.

"I will Mom. I'm taking my ball so that maybe he and I can shoot some hoops later on…" Aidan explained why he had his basketball with him.

"Ok, just be careful. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning…" Brooke told them. With that, the twins were gone.

Lucas arrived home shortly there after the twins left for the night. Brooke had finished her make up and just had to slip on her dress that she was wearing to dinner. The couple finished getting ready and went to make their 7:30 reservations at the restaurant. Lucas had apparently pulled out all of the stops. He made reservations, brought a dozen roses home for Brooke, had a special bottle of win picked out already when they were seated at their table, everything. Brooke felt like a queen with all the extra attention tonight. She had lost most of her baby weight by now, working out almost everyday. But Brooke was never one to let herself go and always tried to stay in shape. The couple smiled as the waiter poured them each a glass of wine. Next came appetizers, stuffed mushrooms. Then the salads came. The two were enjoying being by themselves tonight.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked in his raspy voice. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her all night. Brooke was wearing a green halter dress that complemented her full breasts and hit right above the knee. Her hair was done in ringlets and cascaded off her shoulders.

"Only about a hundred times…" Brooke smirked, always in the mood for complements.

"Well, there's a hundred and one then…" Lucas winked as they both sipped their wine. Brooke was admiring Lucas' attire. He was wearing a nice blue button up shirt with black blacks. The blue shirt complemented his blue eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Scott…" Brooke winked. About this time, the main course came. The two tasted what each other got. Lucas had ordered a steak while Brooke ordered grilled shrimp. They began letting each other taste their food. As they ate and chatted, Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke about something.

"Brooke, I ummm, I just want to say something while it's just the two of us…" Lucas took her hand in his and began to caress it "First of all, I'm sorry for bringing up Austin while we were at the hospital. I guess with Owen being born, I began to think about him a lot more lately…" He confessed "I just want you to know that I didn't mean to upset you if I did…"

Brooke, who was listening intently, swallowed "No Luke, I'm actually glad you brought him up. I had secretly been thinking about him, as it got closer for Owen to be born. What would he look like today? How big would he be? But it's like we said that night, Owen is our miracle baby. And I think Austin sent him to us, to maybe help ease the pain of losing him…" Her voice slightly wavered, but she remained composed. It was a lot easier to talk about Austin than it had been in the past.

"I love you…" Lucas told her as he leaned over to give her a quick kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"The other thing that I wanted to say was that you're going to see a different me from now on…" Brooke sent him a strange glance at this "I mean, I realized something over the past few weeks that I guess I haven't before. Maybe I'm getting a little older and wiser now. I realized that I only treated you like a queen when you're barefoot and pregnant, for lack of better words. But Brooke, that's not right. I should treat you with that much attention as often as I can, pregnant or not. So my vow from now on, is that I'm going to treat you a little bit better each day than the day before…" When Lucas finished, he had unshed tears in his eyes.

Brooke was speechless. She had never heard Lucas speak so heartfelt. She was deeply touched that she meant that much to him "Luke, I don't know what to say. Except that I love you too. And you and our three children are my world. I am grateful everyday for each and every day that I have you and them in my life…" Her voice was thick with emotion "I hope one day the past will be jus that, the past. And I like to think that we've come a long way from a year ago to now…" She smiled. Lucas nodded in agreement. The two embraced and made a silent commitment to try and look forward, rather than live in the past.

Suddenly, the music turned to a slow song. Lucas slowly untangled from Brooke and stood up, offering his hand "Dance with me?" He sent her his boyish grin. Brooke nodded with a smile as she let her husband lead her out to the dance floor.

The two danced and ate and embraced the rest of the evening. They finally parted from the restaurant around 10 pm to head home. But neither of them was tired at all. They made love before falling asleep in the early morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Saturday, the couple went down to Tree Hill for the weekend.

Lucas and the team were headed to the playoffs, but they had a couple of days off right now. Brooke had been thinking a lot about Austin lately. He would have been two years old soon. Maddie and Aidan were excited to go see Papa Keith and Grandma Karen. And baby Owen had his first visit to the legendary town of Tree Hill. But he needed to know where his roots were. Nathan and Haley came along as well with Connor. The girls were all getting together for lunch today.

Brooke had insisted that she had to run an errand soon after they arrived in Tree Hill. So while Lucas and the children visited with Keith and Karen, Brooke went for a drive. She wound up at the River Court, next to the big oak that had been there for as long as she could remember. She found what she was looking for. Brooke quietly knelt beside the little headstone and placed a white rose in front of it. On it read:

Austin Davis Scott

Beloved Baby Boy

September 16, 2012

You'll Be In Our Hearts

Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let the cool air rush over her, to be of some comfort. She said a silent prayer for Austin, for her family. It had been a while since Brooke had visited his little grave marker. And not once has Brooke had the courage to come by herself until now. After a few minutes, light footsteps caused Brooke to open her eyes. Who she saw before her came as a shock:

"Mom?" It was Lydia Davis "What are you doing here? Everything ok?" The brunette quickly wiped the tears that had may their way into the corners of her eyes and stood up. Brooke saw a look on her mother's face that she had never seen before; it was sadness.

"It never goes away, does it? Not really…" Lydia's voice had a trimmer to it. Brooke eyed her mother curiously, wondering what she meant by that.

"You mean the pain? No, unfortunately it doesn't. Not completely anyway…" Brooke said in a soft voice. Something was almost cryptic about the way her mother was acting though "What's going on mom? Why did you come out here to see me?" The brunette finally asked. Lydia's eyes began to well up and she could hold the tears any longer.

"Brooke, there's something that I never told you. Something that I was afraid to tell anyone…." Lydia spoke shakily.

"Mom, what is…"? Brooke was cut off by Lydia's choked up voice.

"Just come with me Brooke…" Lydia practically begged "I know you may hate me when I tell you this. But maybe after what you went through with Austin, you might understand…." The older woman spoke as they began to drive "You have a sister Brooke, a daughter that no one ever knew that I had…"

* * *

Uh oh! Why didn't Lydia tell anyone? Does Brooke's dad know? Find out next chapter. I hope this one was worth the wait. I'm not sure if I still write as well as I used to or not. Also, please check out the first chapter of my new story as well, "The Evolution of a Heartache". It's going to be my next story after this one is finished. I still plan to only have maybe two more chapters. And all of this at the end will make sense, I hope. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Lots of love

Laura

**Please R & R**


	52. It's Your Love

Brooke's mouth fell open

Brooke's mouth fell open…

She had a sister? Why was she just now learning about this? What happened to make her parents keep this from her all these years? The brunette had so many questions, that she didn't know where to begin. Brooke looked over to see her mother on the verge on tears once more. She contemplated offering to drive but didn't have a clue where they were going. When they passed the sign that said "Welcome to Tree Hill", Brooke spoke up again.

"Mom, where are we going?" The brunette practically begged.

Lydia shook her head solemnly "Just be patient with me, please…" Her voice was cracked.

"Ok…" Brooke said with a deep sigh. First, she gets this big bomb dropped on her and now she's offered no explanation.

It was almost 11 and Brooke was supposed to meet Haley and Peyton for lunch at 1. She just continued to stare out the window and take in the sights as they entered the next town over, Kensington. Brooke remembers coming here once or twice when she was younger. But there wasn't much to it. It was even smaller than Tree Hill, if that's even possible. Finally, they turned down a dirt road and a big white house with bright red shutters came into view. There was a sign that read "Helen's Home for Girls". Brooke was definitely intrigued. Lydia pulled up in front of the house, checked her make up in the rear view mirror and got out. Brooke quickly followed suit. They slowly walked up the steps and entered the front door. They were greeted by one of the workers there.

"Hi, can I help you ladies?" The older woman inquired. She was petite and round, but had a warm smile and seemed friendly.

Lydia nodded "We are here to visit Hannah…" She tried to seem calm, but sent a nervous glance toward Brooke. Brooke swallowed hard and prepared herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Sure thing. I think she's in the courtyard, enjoying the mild weather we're having…" The older lady informed "You're Lydia, right? And you must be her other daughter, Brooke, isn't it?" Brooke nodded hesitantly. How did this woman know her?

"I am. I haven't been to see Hannah in about 2 years now…" Lydia confessed shamefully "Has she been doing well lately? I mean, considering…" Her voice lowered.

The older lady nodded "She's been doing well. We stopped trying to place her with a family after the last one didn't work out. Some people don't have what it takes to care for someone like Hannah, with her needs and all…." The lady spoke regretfully. Lydia's heart sank a little more; she had given birth to the child and didn't have the gumption to raise a child like Hannah.

"Well, I assume that you guys still receive the money James and I send you each month. That it's enough for what she needs?" Lydia asked softly. Brooke wanted to scoff. It always came down to money. But then again, she had no idea what kinds of problems Hannah has. She didn't even know she existed up until thirty minutes ago. Not being to wait any longer, Brooke speaks up.

"Well, mom, we better go see Hannah before we have to head back…" She urged with a fake smile.

Lydia saw right through it, knowing that Brooke was probably upset that she had kept such a big secret all these years. Finally, Lydia nodded in agreement. They thanked the older lady and started their walk through the girls' home. There was a wide range of different aged girls that lived here, Brooke observed. And each one had different problems. She noticed a lot of Down syndrome and Autistic girls living here. There were some others who were confined to wheelchairs and so forth for whatever reason. Brooke's heart went out to each and every one of these girls, confined to this house for the rest of their lives. But maybe it was better than never existing at all. They reached the large windows that looked out into the courtyard and Lydia stopped; frozen right there on the spot.

"There she is…" Lydia breathed out.

Brooke looked out into the middle of the courtyard where there was a girl, a woman really. She had dark chestnut hair, like Brooke and her eyes were vaguely familiar. The girl's hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore glasses that sat on the top of her nose. Something about the girl wasn't quite right though. Her face showed no emotion and she seemed to be deep in thought. When the girl's mouth moved, Brooke could tell she had trouble communicating her thoughts. Finally, Brooke turned to her mother.

"That's my sister?" Her voice was soft, almost in awe that this person before her was who her mother said she was. Brooke had to ask "What's wrong with her, mom?" She saw the pain flash in her mother's eyes but Brooke was patient.

Lydia swallowed, hard "She has FAS…." The woman had the most shameful expression "Fetal Alcohol Syndrome…"

"What?" Brooke gasped. She didn't understand "Mom, what happened to her?"

The older woman sighed "Your dad and I married right after college. He began working with a big financial company doing accounting work. I got a job as a legal secretary for a while. We were married in June, two weeks after graduation. And my parents paid for this expensive honeymoon in Barbados, two whole weeks. But you know all of that…" She said slightly more cheerful at the good memories, "Life got hectic when we got back with jobs and being newlyweds. I'm still ashamed to this day that it took me as long as it did to realize…" Her voiced wavered.

Brooke began to grow impatient "Mom, just spit it out. What happened?" She had an idea, but wanted to here it from her mother.

"I was almost three months along when we found out…" Lydia choked out "She was conceived on our honeymoon, but I didn't know it until almost three months later. Your dad and I, you know we like to have the occasional drink. We got invited to parties all the time for his company and our friends and neighbors. But that wasn't necessarily the problem…" She took a deep breath "When your dad and I found out I was pregnant, we were in shock; total shock. We were only 22 and barely on our feet. Sure, your dad had a good job. But we both had decided even before we got married to wait to have children. And we thought we were careful enough…" Another deep breathe, "Well, we decided to give the baby up for adoption. We weren't ready to be parents. I couldn't bring myself to terminate the pregnancy; even I'm not that cruel. So I took a medical leave of absence, became a stay at home wife and didn't socialize very much the remaining months of my pregnancy. Only our close family and friends knew that I was even pregnant. And your dad and I found a sweet couple who couldn't have children to adopt the baby when it was born…"

Brooke nodded "Ok, so you guys were basically faced with what Luke and I were with the twins, except that you were slightly older. But you still made a responsible choice. Still doesn't explain why she's here…" The brunette stated the obvious.

"I'm getting there…" Lydia spoke with a deep sigh "Almost a year went by after Hannah was born. I was upset about having to give her up, but deep down I knew we made the right decision at the time. Anyway, when Hannah was almost one, we got a call from the lady who handled the adoption saying that we needed to come meet with her. We had no clue what they were going to ask in the meeting. We knew we still weren't ready to raise a child yet. It turned out that Hannah was showing severe developmental delays and not progressing like a normal, healthy infant. They inquired into every personal detail about our personal lives, to determine where something went wrong. Apparently those three months that I didn't know I was pregnant did more damage than we ever could have imagined…." Lydia was choked up again "After running a battery of tests on Hannah, it was conclusive that she was suffering from FAS. Because I was reckless with my, my body…." By this point, Brooke and her mother both were crying. Brooke pulled her mother into a hug, something that she has maybe done a dozen times in her whole life. They both quiet cried as they watched Hannah sitting in the courtyard for a little while longer. Finally, Brooke got the nerve to ask one more question.

"So, what happened to the couple that adopted Hannah? Why was she put here?"

"They died in a car accident about 10 years ago. They were the sweetest, most loving people to her. We couldn't have asked for better parents for Hannah. After they died, your dad and I felt like we had no option but to put her somewhere like here, where there would be people looking after her all the time. No one else that has considered adopting her has been able to handle taking care of her. And now, she's 28 years old, she doesn't necessarily need some of the things that she did when she was younger…." Lydia spoke remorsefully. Brooke sat there, trying to digest all of this. She wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, her parents gave away a baby that they felt was too difficult to take care of. But on the other hand, she and Lucas had kind of done the same thing in regards to Austin. They weren't prepared to take on a child with special needs either. Her thoughts were broke by Lydia once more.

"My whole reason, Brooke, for telling you this is this…" Lydia smiled with tears "Don't ever beat yourself up for what happened with Austin. Because that was nothing you could have controlled. And I just want you to remember how lucky you to not have to live with the kind of guilt that I do, and will for the rest of my life…." Her voiced cracked once more. Finally, the two women regained their composure enough to go visit with Hannah.

"Come on, I want you to meet your sister…" Lydia smiled. Brooke nodded nervously but followed.

"Hannah…" Lydia called out to the young woman. The brunette walked over and went to give Lydia a big hug.

"Lydia, you came to see me…." The girl's face lit up. She smiled as big as ever as well.

"I'm sorry it's been a while baby. But I brought someone to meet you…" Lydia smiled. She motioned to Brooke to step forward "Hannah, I would like you to meet Brooke…"

"Hi Brooke…." The woman said with some speech impairment. And for the next two hours, Brooke Davis Scott learned everything there was to know about her sister Hannah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time that Brooke and her mother got back to Tree Hill, Brooke was thirty minutes late to meet Peyton and Haley. But Brooke called on their way back and told them she was on her way and that she would explain later. She gave her mother a quick goodbye, assuring her that things would work out in the end. Brooke was willing to really try and get to know Hannah if possible. They were already talking about more visits to see her.

The brunette ran into the Café, their old stand by. She spotted her two best friends at a booth. An eight month-pregnant Peyton was wearing some maternity jeans and a light blue striped maternity top. Haley was wearing jeans and a three quarter shirt as well. Brooke smiled and went to join her two friends.

"Hey guys, I am so so sorry…." Brooke apologized. The other two noticed something different about the brunette but couldn't put their finger on it. She seemed more at peace and happier than she had in a long time.

"No problem B. Scott, but can we chat later? This child is going to start attacking me if I don't feed it…" Peyton said with a smirk. She began rubbing her swollen belly.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Brooke said with fake sarcasm. A teenage girl that Karen hired to work at the Café came to take their order.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, extra cheese, fries and a Sweet Tea…" Peyton ordered.

"I'll have a Chef salad with Ranch, and a slice of Key Lim pie for dessert…" Brooke ordered.

Haley was the last and was trying to find something appealing right now "I'll take some chicken fingers with fries and a Sprite…." The girl nodded and wrote down each of their orders. Once she was away from the table, Brooke turned with a smirk.

"Geez, Hales, you sound like me when I was…." Brooke's draw dropped to her lapped and she looked at her friend with the biggest smile "Oh my god Hales! I can't believe it! Connor is going to have a little brother or sister!" Brooke was jumping up and down. Haley nodded with a big grin.

"Nothing gets past you Tigger, does it?" Haley finally asked once they all calmed down. Peyton was excited as well.

"Nope. But that's why I'm B. Scott!" Brooke smiled.

Peyton smirked "Yeah, yeah, yeah…. So Hales, boy or girl?" The blonde asked.

Haley shook her head "Not sure yet. But I'm kind of routing for a girl this time…." She says sheepishly.

Both the other girls nod "I can just the little tutor girl now. She'll learn how to read before she's 2. And one day grow up, become a tutor at her high school and marry the star of the Basketball team, just like her momma…" Brooke said with a big grin.

"Oh lord…." Haley chuckled "I know I'm trouble with you as her aunt, Brooke…" She said with fake sarcasm.

"I'm hurt…" Brooke pretended to look wounded. They all bust out laughing together.

"Anyway, Nathan and I are very excited. We didn't expect it to happen so soon, but I'm so happy. And I really do hope it's a girl this time…" Haley was glowing. About this time, the waitress brought their food. Everyone began munching down, hungry.

Peyton spoke up again "So Brooke, care to share why you were thirty minutes late?" The blonde inquired with a smirk. She got worried though when she saw Brooke's face turn to serious.

"I had to go somewhere with my mom…" Brooke said after she swallowed her bite of food "I had to go meet someone with her…"

Haley and Peyton exchanged glances "You mean your mom, as in Lydia Davis?" Peyton made sure she heard right.

Brooke nodded "That's the one. I had gone to visit Austin's little memorial when I look up and my mom is there…." And Brooke began telling them all that happened and how she has a sister who is 3 years older than her. She told them all about how Hannah has FAS and how she needs someone to help look after her most of the time. Peyton and Haley were stunned. But it's just like Tree Hill to carry such secrets like that.

"Wow…." Peyton had a shocked expression "It makes you wonder. If you had gone through what you did, would your parents have told you about Hannah ever…" The blonde didn't want to upset her friend, but she had to state the obvious.

Brooke sighed "I don't know…" She swallowed "But my mom did bring up one point…" She sighed.

"She told me that I didn't need to beat myself up about Austin anymore because I couldn't control what happened with him. No one can argue that my mom caused my sister to be that way. And although I'm sure she didn't want or expect it to happen, it did. I guess there is some solace in that though, that I can at least know that I didn't cause it..." Brooke said with a sigh. Her two friends sent her a sympathetic look.

The three girls ate and chatted some more. They moved on to happier topics, like babies and nurseries. Peyton didn't know it, but Brooke and Haley were planning a surprise baby shower for her next weekend. Eventually, they all parted ways to go meet up with their families. Brooke had a lot to tell Lucas when she got to Karen's.

Brooke walked into the house that she felt at home in when nowhere else did. She spotted the twins stretched out on the couch, watching a movie. Brooke went and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. When Brooke stood up, she saw Karen coming into the living room.

"Hey Karen, sorry I was gone so long…." Brooke gave her a quick hug "Where's Luke?" She inquired, noticing that her husband wasn't anywhere around.

"He's in his old room, putting Owen down for a nap. Little guy conked out before we could get through lunch almost…" Karen chuckled.

"I'm just gonna go check on them…" Brooke excused herself. Karen nodded and she and Lilly went to join the twins watching a movie.

Brooke slowly opened the door to find her husband and son sprawled out on his old bed. Lucas was lying in a reclined position while Owen was curled up to Lucas' chest, sound asleep. She smiled and quietly went to sit on the bed beside them. Lucas smiled as he saw his wife join them on the bed. He was just enjoying the quiet time with Owen.

"Hey pretty girl…" Lucas took Brooke's hand in his once she got comfortable on the bed.

"Hey broody. I see our little guy couldn't take it anymore, huh?" Brooke smiled as she placed a kiss to her son's cheek.

"Nah, he's a lightweight…" Lucas teased.

"Like his daddy…" The brunette teased back.

"Hey now, watch it…" Lucas said with fake sarcasm "So, how was lunch? Did you get your errand done?" He was curious as to what Brooke had done.

Brooke nodded slowly "Yeah, I did…" Her voice told him that there was more to it.

Lucas rose an eyebrow at the tone of her voice "Care to elaborate?" He asked sweetly.

"I ummm, I went to Austin's grave…." Brooke started from the beginning "I haven't had the courage to go by myself until now. I told him you said hello…" She felt Lucas bring her fingers to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to them, as a way of comforting "Then, my mom showed up…"

"What?" Lucas was shocked at this. He didn't even know they came to Tree Hill anymore.

"Yeah, I ummm, I have a sister…." Brooke's voice cracked. But she was smiling at the same time. "Long story short. My parents had a baby soon after they got married. They were both young and unstable, so they decided to give her up to a couple that couldn't have children. Her name is Hannah and she's 28 years old. She lives in an all girls home for girls and women with physical and mental handicaps…." The last part startled Lucas. In fact the whole thing stunned him as well. he could tell that there was something about her sister that Brooke was apprehensive about.

"Hannah has FAS, Luke…" Brooke breathed out "My mom was stupid and had some drinks early in the pregnancy. She drank enough to cause impairment to Hannah's development. That's why she lives in a group home now. The couple that adopted her died in a car accident and my parents had no choice but to put her someone where she could have attention all the time. But she's so sweet and precious. Even if she acts like she's a child…."

Lucas listened and was trying to understand what Brooke told him "So, I guess your mom can understand what we went through more than anyone, considering…" He said softly.

Brooke nodded 'Yeah. I think that's why she told me. It might have been good if she had before now, but I understand why she couldn't. I still have a hard time talking about Austin. But it gets a little easier each time…" She smiled sadly "And this little guy definitely has made things a lot easier…" Brooke snuggled into her husband and gave her son's cheek another kiss. The couple then shared a kiss as well, loving and passionate. Right here, in that moment, things could not be more perfect for either one of them.

"Have I told you lately how strong I think you are?" Lucas whispered as he held his wife and son. Brooke looked up with a sheepish grin.

"Once or twice…"She said softly.

"Well, you are…" He reiterated.

"Having you makes me strong…" Brooke told him as they shared another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week, the gang of Tree Hill was preparing for a baby shower….

Brooke woke to find her husband and son awake and sitting in silence. She then noticed that Owen was taking a bottle for his morning feeding. She quietly stretched and let out a soft yawn. The noise caught Lucas' attention and he finally noticed that his wife was no longer sleeping. They exchanged a smile and Brooke moved to a reclined position in the bed.

"Morning pretty girl. We thought we were being quiet…." Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke nodded sleepily "You were. I see he was right on schedule for his first bottle, huh?' She asked with a smirk. Lucas nodded as he smiled down at Owen.

"I was just explaining to Owen how he gets to witness his first game of basketball today with his dad and older brother while the girls are at the shower…" Lucas was beaming. He had been bugging Brooke to let him take Owen with him to play a game of basketball with Nathan and the guys today. Finally after much digress, Brooke gave in and told him that as long as he kept a close eye on Owen the whole time, she would let him take him to the arena and show him off to the team.

"I'm sure he is excited babe…" Brooke smiled and gave her son and husband a good morning kiss. Lucas smirked when they pulled apart.

"I even got him a special outfit babe, look…" Lucas pointed to a small bag at the end of the bed. It wasn't there last night so Brooke figured it must have been some sort of surprise. She reached for the bag and slowly pulled the contents out with a smile. Inside was a little Bobcats onesie.

"Aww, Broody. He's going to match his daddy and big brother. how cute…" Brooke couldn't help but smile. She loved how enthusiastic Lucas got when it came to his children.

Brooke offered to finish feeding Owen while Lucas got dressed. That way, she would have more time later, after the boys all left to go play ball. She also assured Lucas that she would dress Owen in his new onesie. Lucas smiled and headed to get a shower and make sure Aidan was up.

Thirty minutes later, Owen was dressed, with a full tummy and clean diaper on. Brooke tickled his little tummy as she buttoned up the Bobcats onesie. She smiled and gave his little cheek a kiss as she finished. About then, Lucas came into the room and saw his son in his new outfit.

"Hey buddy, looking good. You're gonna be a heartbreaker, just like your dad…" Lucas told his son. Brooke had to stifle a laugh as Own looked at Lucas with a strange expression, like he didn't understand a word his daddy was saying.

"Go easy on him Broody. He's still a rookie when it comes to the ladies. But if he's like his daddy, he'll catch on eventually…" Brooke teased Lucas. Lucas turned to his wife with a fake hurt expression. He then began tickling her with his free hand. "No…. no… Broody, stop….stop…." Brooke giggled. "You're…. going to…. make…me…wet… the…. bed…" She told him through laughter.

Lucas didn't let up for a few more seconds. Finally he did "Serves you right for making fun of me…" He told his wife with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes "Get out of here. Take your daddy away before he gets himself in anymore trouble…" She told her infant son in fake jest. Lucas grabbed the baby bag that Brooke had packed with everything needed for Owen. There were bottles, diapers, a couple sets of clothes, a blanket, etc. before he was ready to leave, Lucas went over and pulled his wife into a big hug:

"Love you…" He told her with a real smile.

"Love you more…" Brooke told him as they shared one more kiss.

"Not possible…" Lucas retorted once they pulled apart. When he got no come back, he went to find Aidan and head over to the arena.

Brooke smiled, knowing that things could not be better. She was truly blessed. Ever since her visit with Hannah, Brooke realized the real importance of family. She had woken up crying a couple times the past week, after having a nightmare of some sort. Most of them involved something happening to one of the kids or to Lucas. Lucas would hold Brooke until she calmed down. He would then ask her if she wanted to talk to him about it. she would tell him bits and pieces of what occurred in the dream, from what she remembered of it. But no matter how upset she got, Brooke always went back to sleep and felt safe in Lucas' arms. Yet another reminder of how lucky she was.

An hour later, Brooke was pulling up to the restaurant that Jake owned, called Jagellski's. This restaurant was his baby, his own work of art. Brooke was actually shocked when Jake offered it to them for the shower and four of his best waiters to serve the food. She and Haley thanked him over and over again, but Jake wouldn't have it any other way. Brooke and Lucas had been a couple of times to eat here but not real recently. As Brooke and Maddie got out of the car and make their way to the front door, they spotted Peyton with non other than Larry Sawyer and his wife Elaine.

"Hey sweetheart. I know this is a 'no boys allowed' thing, but I just wanted to come by and see how you and my grandchild were. Elaine and I can't wait to see our grandchild soon…" Larry told his daughter as they were talking outside before Peyton joined the party. Larry Sawyer had remarried a couple of years ago, to a lady named Elaine. She was nice and got along well with Peyton. It was sort of hard at first for Peyton to share her time with her dad with someone else. But she finally saw how happy her dad was, which in turn made Peyton happy.

"You're _grandson_ is doing well…." Peyton said with a smile, letting her dad know that they had found out the sex of the baby. Larry's face lit up so big that it looked as though his cheeks were going to burst.

"Peyton, a boy?" Larry made sure he heard right. Peyton nodded in the affirmative "Oh my gosh sweetie, I'm so happy for you guys…" He beamed as he pulled his daughter into a big hug. Brooke and Maddie joined in at this point.

"Alright, alright. Sorry to break up this family moment. But we have a shower to attend…" Brooke said with a smirk. Both Peyton and Larry smiled over at the brunette.

"Brooke, good to see you…" Larry gave the girl he considered to be like a second daughter a big hug.

"You too Mr. Sawyer…" Brooke smiled "Now, if you want your grandson to get some good gifts, scoot…" She playfully tried to get him to leave.

"Alright, I can take a hint. Are you sure that Grandpas aren't allowed?" Larry asked with a hopeful smile one last time.

"Sorry dad. But I promise to make Jake bring me over as soon as we're done to show you what all we got, ok?" Peyton assured her father. Larry smiled and gave his daughter and wife a kiss before leaving. The girls all made their way into the shower.

Everything was beautiful. The food was wonderful. Jake selected the menu, knowing what Peyton was craving as of lately. He picked out tuna salad sandwiches; tuna being one thing that Peyton couldn't get enough of lately. There were also homemade blue cheese cheese straws and fresh fruit with caramel dipping sauce. Lastly, they had lemon bars, brownies, and blueberry turnovers, a special request from Peyton. For those who did not like tuna, there was chicken salad.

The décor was standard white tablecloths with pale blue fabric with white polka dots on it draped over them. Each centerpiece was a pale blue basket with baby's breath, blue Iris' and lavender. It was really prettier than anything Brooke or Haley ever had. But Brooke was nothing but happy for her friend. And Peyton, she was positively glowing. However, she was ready for the newest Jagellski to make his appearance.

"He's an active one alright. Especially coming from two parents who were never very athletic…" Peyton remarked as she was rubbing her fingers over her swollen belly as the baby was moving around and being active.

"So, Jenny, are you excited about being a big sister?" Brooke asked the little girl with a smile. Jenny nodded, but wasn't overly enthusiastic.

"I think she was hoping for a little sister, but at least she has her cousins Maddie and Lilly, right baby?" Peyton asked the girl. She didn't want Jenny to be disappointed. But there wasn't much Peyton could do about it. It was Jake who determined what the sex was of the baby.

"Right…" Jenny smiled and gave Maddie a high five. Brooke and Peyton smiled at the two little girls, seeing themselves at that age.

Next came presents. Haley and Brooke went into together and got Peyton all the matching bedding and accessories for the nursery. It was going to be baby blue and white polka dots, kind of like the tablecloths, with white furniture. Larry and Elaine had gone in with Jake's parents to buy all of the nursery furniture. Peyton made sure to thank Elaine and Mrs. Jagellski. Bevin and a couple other girls from high school actually made it to the shower. They gave Peyton a big basket of clothes, blankets, and washcloths. One of the last gifts was from Jenny and Jake. Jenny sheepishly handed her mother the small box. Peyton smiled and curiously began to open it up. Inside was the most beautiful locket with an inscription.

"Oh my gosh…" Peyton began to tear up. The inscription read:

Family is where the heart lies Love Always, Jake, Jenny and baby

"We love you, Mom…" Jenny came and gave Peyton a big hug. Peyton smiled through tears at the little girl

"I love you too baby, so much…" She gave the little girl a big hug.

There were a couple of other gifts from people that worked with Jake and whatnot. Peyton made sure to thank everyone for coming and the gifts; and especially Brooke and Haley for giving her the shower. Finally someone asked about names:

"Well, we've got a couple in mind. Either Caleb Harp Jagellski or Davis Bryan Jagellski…" She informed "We've really haven't decided yet. It's so hard to choose between my mom and my best friend…" She sent a glance toward Brooke who was smiling with tears.

"Peyton, I'm really honored that you want to name him for me…" The brunette hugged her friend.

"Well, who else can I count on to teach him how to break the rules and get into trouble before he's 12 but his Aunt Brooke… "The blonde teased with tears of her own.

"You can count on it…" Brooke told her friend.

They all made some pictures and chatted some more before the party broke up. Jake came and was amazed at how much stuff they got. He thanked those who were still around for the gifts. He also thanked Brooke and Haley as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all returned to Charlotte the next afternoon to get ready for another week of work and school. Peyton and Jake had a lot to do to prepare for their new bundle of joy that could be here as early as two weeks from now. Nathan and Haley finally made sure everyone knew about their addition to their family and everyone was ecstatic. Brooke and Lucas had to get the twins ready for school and Brooke was to start working from home part time again in the morning.

Brooke had made sure the twins' clothes were ready for in the morning. She then packed their lunches along with ballet and basketball gear for in the afternoon. After all of that, Brooke treated herself to a well-deserved bubble bath. She lit some candles to make the bathroom smell good and put some soft music on the small radio they kept in the master bath. As Brooke eased into the delightful bubbles, she heard a song:

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again  
Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

Brooke sighed as she listened to the words, letting them soak in. She's still amazed sometimes that she and Lucas made it to this point as well. There was a time that she had her doubts. But truthfully, Brooke can say for the first time in her life she doesn't have to doubt it. She knows that their love is the kind that can last, finally.

Lucas smiles at his wife from the doorway. He is still thankful that Brooke has forgiven him by now and let him back into her heart. He couldn't imagine if she hadn't. it still amazes him too how Brooke can still take his breath away, just by simply walking in a room. Seeing a good opportunity for his little surprise, Lucas begins quietly removing his clothes to slide in the bathtub with Brooke.

"What…" Lucas slipping in the water behind her startled Brooke "Hey, I don't remember calling for company" She teased. Lucas' face had a fake hurt expression. It went away when Brooke gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Well, since you're hear, you get to wash my back…"

Lucas smiled "It's a deal…" He placed a loving kiss to her neck "Close your eyes babe…"

It's your love it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happen by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free

Lucas began gently washing / massaging Brooke's back. he watched as she relaxed and in leaned into his touch. He wanted Brooke to feel as loved as possible. As Lucas was finishing up, he leaned up to whisper in her ear:

"Just trust me babe…" He told her. Lucas then reached around for Brooke's hand so that he could give her his surprise for her. Brooke raised an eyebrow but never peaked. She was intrigued to find out what it was. She felt something being slid onto her hand and then Lucas speak again softly…

"Open your eyes babe…" He said softly.

Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
It's your love  
If you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
Oh, It's your love

On Brooke's hand was the ring that Lucas gave her in high school. she hadn't worn it in a while since her fingers were swollen while she was pregnant. Lucas had decided to take it and have two more stones put into it. it originally had a garnet, a blue topaz, and a pearl for the twins. Well, Lucas added another pearl and another garnet for the other twin and Owen. Brooke was speechless because she almost thought she lost the ring when she went to look for it the other day. Little did she know, but Lucas had had it the whole time.

"Luke…" Brooke was so touched that he would do something like this "You didn't…" Lucas cut her off.

"I did, because I wanted to. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to you. See, it now has the other twin and Owen's birthstones…" He smiled as he cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I actually thought I lost it when it was missing the other day from my jewelry box…"She playfully scolded.

"I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to surprise you…" He apologized.

"I'm glad you did…" Brooke smiled as she leaned against Lucas' bare chest. They shared a kiss before going back to cuddling in the water.

Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Finally, they got out and decided to move to their bed. Little Owen was fast asleep in his little bassinet in the corner. Once they both had their pajamas on, Lucas pulled Brooke under the covers and began to place loving kisses to her forehead, neck and lastly lips. Brooke responded as they held each other for a few seconds. As they pulled apart, Brooke smiled and went to lay her head on Lucas' chest. He began to softly stroke her hair.

"I'm so lucky…" Brooke whispered after a few moments of silence. She felt Lucas pull her closer to his body, like he couldn't have her close enough.

"I'm the lucky one babe. And I will never forget that…" He told her gently. The two engaged in another kiss. Lucas was about to take it further when little Owen let out a small cry. The two exchanged a look before Brooke went to check on him. After a minute or so, Owen was back asleep. Brooke came and climbed back in bed and resumed her original spot on Lucas' chest.

"Sorry…" She said with a smirk.

Lucas shook his head "Don't apologize. Come here.." He pulled her lcoser "AS long as I get to hold you every night for the rest of our lives, I don't care. There's nothing that could spoil that for me…" He assured her softly.

"I love you Luke…" Brooke responded.

"I love you too, pretty girl…" Lucas smiled tiredly. He let out a soft yawn "Let's get some sleep…"

He felt Brooke nod against his chest "Goodnight…"

"Sweet dreams babe…" He placed one last kiss to her forehead before they both fell asleep.

_Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

* * *

Ok, so I hope you guys enjoy some more Brucas fluff! I can't seem to get enough of it lately! Anyway, I just want to give you guys a heads up that the next chapter is the last one and the epilogue all together. I would love any suggestions that you guys might have. Or maybe something you would like to see thrown in at the last minute. Anyway, I cannot thank you guys enough for your support and encouragement. I still get excited to see reviews in my email lol. But seriously, I could not have written these stories without you guys. So thank you. And I hope to start my other story soon as well. Please read it if you haven't. And leave me some love on this one too! Have a good one!

Laura

**Please R & R**


	53. Epilogue

It's been 7 years now…

Seven years since all the drama with Dan and the mystery non- affair. Seven years since Brooke and Lucas' lives were torn apart only to be brought back together by one special baby boy. Seven years since the girls had been kidnapped and held hostage. Seven years since the terror of Tree Hill died. No one even mentions his name anymore. Dan Scott was nothing but a distant memory by now…

Deb and her now husband Rob were doing well. They finally decided to make it official after about 5 or so years of dating. And to top it off, they went to China six months ago and adopted a little girl. Rob never had children, and Deb really wanted to have a daughter to dote on. The little girl, about 9 months old now was the most precious thing ever. Her name is Mae Lin and she has the prettiest black hair and brown eyes. She is the highlight of Deb and Rob's life now.

Karen, Keith and Lilly are as happy as can be also. Karen still runs the Café while Keith actually took over the car dealership after Dan died. He always wanted to run the business and he went back to school to get his MBA so that he would have the knowledge to be able to do it. And Lilly, she's just a beautiful growing girl. She is 10 years old and in the 4th grade now. She loves to go to the Café and help Karen after school and on the weekends.

The Jagellski's are bumping along as well. Peyton still has her studio in Charlotte where she frequently has auctions and special displays. Jake still has his restaurant, which has continued to do well. Jenny is a vibrant and active 16-year-old now. She's driving, a cheerleader and even has a boyfriend now. Then there's little Davis Bryan Jagellski who came into this world on a chilly March morning to two very anxious parents. Peyton, because it was her first baby; and Jake because he hadn't had a newborn in almost ten years now. Davis was now 7 years old and a very intelligent second grader. He was the spitting image of his daddy, which Peyton found adorable. They were planning a family vacation to Disney World this summer.

Nathan and Haley, along with Connor and Natalie Joy Scott. Natalie came from Nathan and the Joy came from what they felt to have their baby girl. Natalie was born October 6th with a head full of dirty blonde hair like her mother. Connor is now 9 years old and in the third grade; he is one of the best readers in his class. Natalie is six years old and in the 1st grade now. She is the spitting image of Haley except for her sky blue eyes like her daddy. And speaking of daddy, she has Nathan wrapped around her little finger. They are planning to take the kids to Disney World this summer with Peyton and Jake.

Last but not least; Brooke, Lucas, Maddie, Aidan, and Owen are one big happy family. Brooke's store has continued to grow and expand, with the help of her mother and Rachel. Lucas is still playing for the Bobcats. He is talking about retiring after next season to pursue being an English teacher. He's not sure how much longer he'll be able to play with his HCM anyway, and his second favorite thing would be to teach English and writing. Maddie and Aidan are both 15 now and learning how to drive. Aidan has become very protective of his sister at school and all of the guys who have begun to notice her. Maddie definitely has Brooke's looks and turns the heads of many boys at school. Both of the twins have significant others. Maddie is captain of the cheerleading squad and dating the captain of the football team; not quite like her mom but close. Aidan is the captain of the basketball team and is dating one of Maddie's good friends. They usually double date on the weekends to the movies and what not. Little Owen isn't so little anymore. He's a very tall and enthusiastic 7 year old who keeps his parents on their toes. Owen likes soccer more than basketball, which upset Lucas at first. But when he saw how good the little boy was at it, Lucas has been nothing but supportive. He's even the coach of Owen's team now. Brooke and Lucas continue to get closer everyday than before. There is no longer animosity or hurt between the two. They still go see Dr. Newman every three months, just to help keep them on track. But they have learned to be open and honest with each other, and work through things together rather than apart. The family of five will be joining the other Scott's and the Jagellski's for a trip to Disney World this summer as well.

If there is one thing that life has taught the kids from Tree Hill is that it is anything but predictable. There are always going to be surprises and ups and downs. But if you can manage to stick together and lean on each other, then you just might make it through. This has certainly proved true for Brooke and Lucas. But the others have learned their own lessons as well. The six of them have formed a 'family' that will last a lifetime and the next generation is almost as close as they all were. Everything was falling into place for the six kids from Tree Hill, North Carolina.

_Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I look around for another try and fade away_

_  
Just close your eyes and Ill take you there  
This place is warm without a care  
Well take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave and you reach for me_

_  
Somesay  
Better things will come our way  
No matter what they try to say  
You were always there for me_

_  
Someway  
When the sun begins to shine I hear a song from another time and fade away  
And fade away_

_  
Just close your eyes and Ill take you there  
This place is warm without a care  
Well take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave and you reach for me_

_  
Someone said you tried to long  
Someone said we got it all  
Someone said we tried to long  
Is there a place where I belong_

_  
So far so long  
So far away  
So far so wrong  
So far away_

_  
Somday  
When my life has passed me by  
I lay around and wonder why you were always there for me  
One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I look around for another try and fade away_

_  
And fade away  
Repeat to fade_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten years ago today, Brooke and Lucas said 'I do'.

And today, they would renew their vows. They found the perfect spot on the beach to have the ceremony. It was not too far from where Naley got married. The couple had wanted to do this, to show their commitment once again to each other. Lucas had planned a surprise weekend in Savannah for the two of them after the ceremony was over. He knew that Savannah was one of those places that Brooke wanted to visit sometime so he figured what better time than now.

Brooke smiled as she opened her eyes this morning. Today she and Lucas were renewing their vows and for her, it felt like a fresh start and a second chance. She rolled over and smiled as she came face to face with her daughter. All of the girls had gotten together at Karen's for a sleepover with popcorn and girl movies; while the guys gathered at Deb's house for a night of pizza and video games. Brooke sighed, remembering the day she and Lucas first got married:

"_You're all mine now" Lucas winked as his lips met hers._

_When they pulled apart, everybody cheered. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Brooke said when she caught her breath._

…

_Lucas looked up as the bridal chorus to see the girl of his dreams ready to walk down the isle and marry him. Even to this day, Brooke's beauty took his breath away. He had never been more nervous in his life waiting for this moment. But when he saw Brooke, it was like his fears melted away. She made him feel like there was nothing more right about this. There was Maddie and Aidan, the second loves of his life behind Brooke. There were future children, anniversaries, and their own children's weddings one day. And all of this would be theirs to share with each other._

"_Dearly beloved . . " The preacher got Lucas' attention and he realized that Brooke and her father were standing right next to him. "Today we are gathered to celebrate the union of two very special people, Lucas Eugene Scott and Brookelynn Penelope Davis" They shared a warm smile. James Davis was asked who gave his daughter away and he responded with "My wife and I" and he went to sit by Lydia, and try not to cry._

_Lucas and Brooke joined hands, turning to face each other. Lucas took a deep breath as he began "I Lucas take you Brooke to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." His eyes never left Brooke's as he spoke._

_Brooke took a deep breath and began "I Brooke, take you Lucas to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She said every word with heartfelt sincerity._

…

_Lucas and Brooke collapsed on the bed after flying all the way to the Bahamas that night. They left the kids with Karen and Keith and left immediately after the reception. Lucas immediately went to kiss her and lay her back on the bed. Brooke moaned and began to discard of his pants and boxers. They didn't even bother to unpack their suitcase before they were all over each other. Lucas began his trail of kisses that he knew drove Brooke wild, making sure he gave her the infamous kiss to the stomach. They were both naked by this point under the sheets. Brooke began to massage his shoulders and dug her nails into his back as Lucas pushed himself into her. Husband and wife became one for the next several hours._

Lucas smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee this morning. It was like his and Brooke's wedding day all over again. But there was nothing to keep the smile that was creeping on his face from doing so. Lucas couldn't put into words the gratitude that he held that Brooke had finally forgiven him and they were able to put everything behind them. It still amazed him to this day. As he went to sit on the front porch, Lucas began writing the conclusion of his renewal vows. He wanted to at least try and express what he felt for Brooke. He smiled as he thought about what Brooke might write about him.

As Lucas was thinking of a perfect quote, he felt someone come and sit beside him on the porch. He looked up to see his son, who was almost a replica of Lucas at his age. Lucas smiled as he let out a soft sigh.

"How are the vows coming?" Aidan asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Lucas had to stifle a laugh at the teenager's unruly hair, much like his own in the morning when it was longer.

Lucas smiled "Good. I was just putting some finishing touches on it. What are you doing up? You know you don't have to be up for at least another thirty minutes or so…" He inquired of his son.

Aidan sighed, getting that far off broody look that Lucas perfected a long time ago "If you could go back Dad and do things differently back in high school would you?"

"You mean, like with your mom getting pregnant so young?" Lucas asked, somewhat bewildered why his son would ask that. Was there something that he needed to know? Aidan nodded in confirmation.

Lucas shook his head "Not at all. I'll admit sometimes that it would have been easier, had your mom and I had you and Maddie when we were older and more settled. But that's just how things worked out. And I know I wouldn't, and I'm pretty sure I speak for your mom too in saying that we wouldn't change how things went because look where we are today. Your mom and I have built a life together with you guys and even after everything we've been through. We still have the best life that I could have ever asked for…." Lucas smiled. But he knew that his son was holding back something "Is there a reason for this line of questioning or did you just want to know?" The older blonde inquired. Aidan bit his lip, much like Lucas does sometimes and looked as if he were going to cry. Lucas got concerned and pulled his older son into a hug.

"Aidan, whatever it is, you can tell me bud…" Lucas assured his son who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Two nights ago, Emily came to me with a problem…." Aidan's shaky voice started "She thought ss…. sh…she might be pregnant…." The younger boy confessed. Emily was his girlfriend of six months. Lucas' body tightened but he remained calm. He wouldn't freak out until he knew for sure the situation "Everything's ok now and she's not pregnant…" Lucas sighed in relief at this "But it just got me thinking, you know? Would I have been able to do what you did? To take on that kind of responsibility at my age? It scared me half to death…" The boy choked out. Lucas had never Aidan display emotion like this. He was always very discrete with his emotions. Lucas just tried to comfort his son. He looked almost as scared as Lucas did when he and Brooke went through that.

"It's ok A. Everything's ok now…" Lucas soothed but sighed, "It's funny. I can remember having a similar conversation with your Grandma Karen when I found out your mom was pregnant…" He sighed, remembering:

_KAREN: What happened?_

LUCAS: Brooke's pregnant. (She slaps him)

KAREN: Oh my God, Lucas, I'm sorry.

LUCAS: I guess I deserved that. (He walks towards his room)

KAREN: Lucas. (They go into his room. They are both crying) Look, I didn't mean it Lucas.

LUCAS: I'm pretty sure you did.

KAREN: No, I didn't! It's just that, do you understand? This is exactly what I didn't want for you. Have I been talking to my self the last few years? You have so much left to do in life. So does Brooke. (She hugs him) Oh God you're both just too young for this.

LUCAS: Don't cry, mom.

KAREN: It's just that I'm scared for you. I cannot believe that this is happening. (They sit on the bed)

LUCAS: How close was I to not existing? Dan wanted to have an abortion, mom. Why didn't you listen to him?

KAREN: Because I realized that I wanted you in my future. What does Brooke want?

LUCAS: I don't know.

KAREN: Oh she must be so scared. (She hugs him) Lucas.

LUCAS: What are we going to do?

Aidan wiped his eyes quickly "Grandma Karen actually slapped you?" He asked a little more at ease. Lucas chuckled with a nod.

Lucas looked at his son and sighed "You know that you can always come to your mom or me for things like this, ok? We may not be happy about it, but we'll work thought it like a family. Because that's what family does…" He felt Aidan nod "Just next time, please be more careful, ok?" He pleaded his son. Lucas knew that things happen, but he really wanted to avoid becoming a grandparent before the age of 40 if possible.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to let you down…" Aidan sobbed

"You didn't, ok? I know what it's like to be a teenager. It wasn't that long ago. I'm just saying, make sure you protect yourself and her at all times..." He pleaded.

"Thanks Dad. And trust me, we've decided to slow that whole part of our relationship down a little. I love Emily and I don't want her to think it's all about that anyway…" Lucas smiled at his son, proud "You should have seen her. You think I'm a mess. She was shaking so hard the other night while we were wafting for the results. But I was there for her and just held her while we waited. And when she told me the next day after her mom took her to the doctors that we were in the clear, we cried tears of happiness, because I know that neither of us is ready for that…" Aidan sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

"One day, son. You will be. But for now, just enjoy being teenagers…" Lucas smiled and patted Aidan on the back. The two shared a manly hug before the younger Scott male interrupted them.

"Daddy! Aidan! Uncle Nate says you better come get in the shower before Aunt Haley and Mommy have a hissy fit…" A toothy grinned Owen came outside. He wore his little Spiderman pajamas. Owen gave his brother a hug before latching on to Lucas' leg.

"Come on buddy, you can hop in the shower with me, since we're in a hurry…" Lucas smiled and lifted his son into his arms. Owen smiled and laid his head on his father's shoulder. Lucas looked over at Aidan who was smiling at his younger brother.

"Like I said…" Lucas sent his older son a smirk. Aidan just nodded, knowing what his father meant. The three of them went to take their turn in the shower before heading over to the beach where the ceremony was.

Over at Karen's, all of the girls were frantically trying to get ready. Broke was wearing a more informal dress this time. It was a strapless, tea length white linen dress. She was going to wear her hair in wavy curls with a white flower tucked behind her ear. Her jewelry would be pearls and her shoes were dressy white flip-flops. As Brooke was putting the finishing touches on her make up, there was a knock on the door to Lucas' old bedroom. It was Lilly:

"Aunt Brooke, Maddie has been the bathroom a while and she won't come out. I thought I heard crying on the other side…" The little girl informed with a worried look. Brooke smiled because Lilly looked up to Maddie like an older sister, even with 5 years between them.

Brooke stood up, wrapping her robe around her a little tighter. She hadn't put her dress on yet "Ok sweetie. You go find your mom and let her do your hair while I go check on Maddes, ok?" She told the little girl with a smile.

Lilly smiled slightly "Ok. Your make up looks pretty Aunt Brooke…" The girl told her as they walked into the hallway.

"Thank you sweetie. Now go find your mom…" Brooke told her again. She waited until Lilly was back in Karen's room with Karen before knocking on the door to the bathroom. Sure enough, Brooke heard sniffles on the other side.

"Maddie, it's Mom. Open the door baby…" Brooke pleaded with her teenage daughter.

"I'm fine Mom, I'll be out in a minute…" Maddie's muffled voice came through the door.

Brooke sighed, "Maddie, I can tell you've been crying. Now open the door and talk to me, please…" It was getting harder and harder to get her teenage daughter to open up. Finally after a couple of minutes, Brooke heard the door being unlocked. A teary eyed Maddie emerged whose eyes were red from crying and her nose red from being blown. Brooke quietly led her daughter across the hall and into Lucas' old bedroom where they stayed last night. She then lead Maddie over to the bed and sat them both down so they could talk.

"Now, tell me what's going on baby…" Brooke pleaded, hating to see her daughter upset "What happened baby?" She tried to soothe Maddie as the tears kept coming.

"Last night, Ethan and I had a fight…" Maddie confessed. Ethan was her boyfriend who was captain of the football team. They had been together about as long as Aidan and Emily.

"Is that why he left the barbeque early?" Brooke asked. She noticed her daughter and Ethan in a serious discussion before Ethan just left before they even had dessert, very unlike him. Their whole group had cooked out last night as a get together to celebrate today as well. Brooke waited patiently for her daughter to explain.

"He's been bringing up sex a lot lately and the fact that he thinks we're ready to take things to the next level…" Maddie got out between hiccups.

"But you're not ready, is that it?" Brooke asked gently. She was proud of her daughter for waiting, unlike her.

Maddie nodded with a sniffle "He said that if I really loved him, then I would be ready for that. He's threatening to break up with me if I won't 'put out' as some of the guys on the team call it…" Her voice was shaky as she used her fingers to emphasize 'put out'. Brooke's temper flared as she thought about what her daughter was telling her. How dare some little punk treat her daughter like that? But right now, Brooke had to stay calm for Maddie.

"Don't do anything that you're not ready for baby…" Brooke said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug "No matter how much pressure he or any other guy puts on you, you understand?" She tells the upset teen. Maddie nods as she sniffles some more.

"I loved him, I really did. I thought he was different…" Maddie chokes out "I'm just not ready for that yet. And as much I love you and Daddy, I'm scared that the same thing will happen to me as you guys. I thought he would understand, but I guess not…" Her voice sounded so disappointed.

"Just give him some time to cool off, ok? I'm sure he'll come to his senses if he's the guy for you. If not, then you don't need him baby…" Brooke told her daughter.

"I'm sorry. Today is suppose to be about you and Daddy, and here I am crying like some 5 year old…" Maddie sniffed.

Brooke smiled but hugged her daughter again "Nothing is more important than you guys to me and your dad. If you guys hurt, we hurt too…." She explained, "Now, go wash your face and get your dress on, ok sweetie? I promise things will work out…"

"Thanks Mom, I love you…" Maddie said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Love you too babe…" Brooke smiled. She sighed as she watched her daughter leave the room and go wash her face across the hall. If only children came with an instructions manual…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The setting could not be more beautiful.

The sunset was a perfect shade of orange and pinks with the Sun a fiery ball of red. The breeze was gentle and soothing. There was an arch of white orchids with a scroll of white fabric as the walkway on the sand. There were two palms, one on each side of the arch that blew freely with the wind. All of Brooke and Lucas' close family and friends watched as the dynamic duo reaffirmed their vows.

"Helen Keller once wrote that the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched; they must be felt with the heart. To me, that describes my love for you Brooke. It's something that I feel each and everyday. And it's a feeling that I pledge will never go away, ever..."

"On our wedding day, I pledged many things to you, including my faithfulness. With great sorrow and regret, I acknowledge that I broke that vow but I realize now the enormity of my mistake. Others come and go, but you are the constant in my life whom I will always love. I believe in this marriage more than ever, and I reaffirm my love and commitment to you. " Lucas looked over to see tears in Brooke's eyes.

"On our wedding day, I pledged to love you in sickness and in health, and for better or worse. The past year has tested those vows, but our enduring love for one another has prevailed. I come here today to make a fresh start, to renew our vows of love, honor, and fidelity, and to reaffirm my love for you"

"10 years ago, I promised to love you for as long as we both should live. I never imagined that I would face losing you so soon, or the depths of despair I would feel at that prospect. Today, we are on the other side of the mountain, and I am so ecstatic that I get to continue life's journey by your side. Once again, I promise to love you, honor you and keep you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Lucas was crying as well by now. He and Brooke shared a loving kiss before she prepared to recite her vows.

Brooke finally regained her composure and smiled "Van Gough once quoted "Love is something eternal—the aspects may change, but not the essence. There is the same difference in a person before and after he is in love as there is in an unlighted lamp and one that is burning. The lamp was there and it is a good lamp, but now it is shedding light, too, and that is its real function.""

Once before, I have stood with you before family and friends; once again, I take your hand as my partner. Lucas, I take you this day, and for all days, as my husband"

"I am proud to marry you on this day. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter and your pain with my caring and compassion. We will wipe clean the old canvases of our lives and let God, with His amazing artistic talent, fill them with new colors, harmony and beauty. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth."

"I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. Lucas, it is with joy born of experience and trust that I commit myself once again to be your wife."

"I, Brooke, give to you, Lucas, a new promise, and yet not so new; a new wife, and yet not so new; and a new affirmation of love from the heart that has loved you for 15 years and will love you for as many more as God allows." Brooke finished with happy tears in her eyes. Lucas smiled at his wife as the preacher announced their vows renewed.

Everyone smiled as the couple embraced in a loving kiss. After everything these two have been through, everyone was so glad to see them finally happy. Lucas smiled as he picked Brooke up and swung her around. Brooke smiled as she was held by the love of her life. This was a new beginning, a new day for Lucas and Brooke Scott.

All the guests and the happy couple made their way to the reception. They were having a seated dinner along with music and dancing. The DJ introduced Brooke and Lucas as Mr. And Mrs. Scott and the couple came in for another 'first dance'.

Brooke smiled as she laid her head against Lucas' chest. Lucas pulled Brooke as close as he could as they embraced. The two just swayed softly to the music, listening to the words.

_So many nights I sit by my window  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song  
So many dreams I kept deep inside me  
Alone in the dark but now  
You've come along_

_You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song_

Brooke looked over to see her son and his girlfriend wrapped in a hug. The two looked so cute together. She watched as Aidan and Emily flirted and gave each other adoring looks. Brooke remembered how great it was to be that young and in love.

Her attention then turned to her daughter. Maddie was sitting across from Aidan and Emily by herself. She still seemed a little down from everything with Ethan. But Brooke smiled as she saw Ethan slip into the back of the reception. He made his way over to Maddie and pulled her into a loving embrace. Brooke smiled as she read Ethan's lips; he was saying things like "I'm sorry" and "I was an idiot". Maddie's face lit up at her boyfriend's words. The two embraced a while long before they joined Aidan and Emily.

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water  
Could it be finally I'm turning for home?  
Finally, a chance to say hey,  
I love You  
Never again to be all alone_

_You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song_

Everything seemed right with the world at this point. Brooke looked up at Lucas and began to sing along with the words:

_You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song _

_It can't be wrong  
When it feels so right  
'Cause You  
You light up my life_

_You light up my life  
You give me hope  
To carry on  
You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song_

Lucas and Brooke lay in bed at their Bed and Breakfast in Savannah. It was early morning and they had just finished a long night of lovemaking. Brooke's head was on her favorite spot of Lucas' chest. And Lucas had his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's petite body.

"So Mrs. Scott, you sure you want to have me for the rest of your life?" Lucas asked with a smile as he began to gently run his fingers through her chestnut hair.

Brooke smiled and looked him in the eye "If you'll have me as well…" She told him with sincerity.

"Oh, I'll have you…" Lucas said with a smirk as he flipped them over so he was hovering over Brooke.

"I'm sure you will…" Brooke winked as she felt Lucas begin to caress her body ever so gently.

"You are my sunshine…" The blonde haired brooder whispered into her ear.

"You light up my life…" The brunette confessed as the two fell asleep.

They were no longer worried about tomorrow. All they cared about was here and now. And as long as the sun may shine, then their future was as bright as can be…

* * *

Ok, so I hope this wasn't too bad or too cheesy. I really struggled with how to end this. So I hope you guys like it. I tried to leave everything on a positive note. But please let me know how I did…

Now, I want to give one more thank you to everyone who has read this story and Out of the Darkness. I cannot tell you what you guys have meant to me with your reviews and words of encouragement. You guys have kept me going with these stories…

Lastly, I want you guys to give me your honest opinion about my new project, The Evolution of a Heartache. I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter and am not sure if anyone will like it. So if you have time, if you wouldn't mind checking it out, I would appreciate it. Keep in touch guys!

Lots of love

Laura


End file.
